


The Heart Of A Templar

by Namiira



Series: The Trevelyan Line [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Assassination Attempt(s), Childbirth, Courtship, Embarrassment, F/M, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, Lyrium Withdrawal, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Masterbation, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Poisoning, Pregnancy, Protective Siblings, Religious Fanaticism, Slow Romance, Templars (Dragon Age), Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 38
Words: 179,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namiira/pseuds/Namiira
Summary: My name is Aelatha (Knight of the Maker) Trevelyan, I'm twenty nine years old and I'm the oldest Son of Bann Trevelyan. I have pale skin, blue eyes short raven black hair with the lower half of my head buzzed with the top of my hair short and neat on top. I usually have a lightly stubbled jaw, strong especially if I say so myself. I have a scar over and under my left eye. I have a look of nobility about me probably because I am noble. I strive to be Honorable. Pleasant on the eye but misleading the women say. I have plump lips which loves to make teasing smiles as I serve the Maker as a Templar.I was the Divine's personal body guard, I traveled to the Conclave with the few Templars who still remained loyal to the Chantry. Even though many Templars left to seek their own vengeance against the mages. I, as did a few others remained staid steadfast to the Chantry.The Divine hoped her call for peace would bring everyone together especially for those seeking answers of the Mage and Templar Rebellion. I had been there for a few days hoping things would finally reach a peaceful end and the Divine would be able to talk some sense to both warring factions.





	1. Darkest Before The Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware this story has a lot of pronoun mistakes and will find and fix them when I get a chance. Thanks! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, 
> 
> Thank you for reading my stories. I just wanted you to know I don't have an editor and if I find mistakes, I will try and fix them. 
> 
> Thank you

My name is Aelatha (Knight of the Maker) Trevelyan, I'm twenty nine years old and I'm the oldest Son of Bann Trevelyan. I have pale skin, blue eyes short raven black hair with the lower half of my head buzzed with the top of my hair short and neat on top. I usually have a lightly stubbled jaw, strong especially if I say so myself. I have a scar over and under my left eye. I have a look of nobility about me probably because I am noble. I strive to be Honorable. Pleasant on the eye but misleading the women say. I have plump lips which loves to make teasing smiles as I serve the Maker as a Templar.

I was the Divine's personal body guard, I traveled to the Conclave with the few Templars who still remained loyal to the Chantry. Even though many Templars left to seek their own vengeance against the mages. I, as did a few others remained staid steadfast to the Chantry.

The Divine hoped her call for peace would bring everyone together especially for those seeking answers of the Mage and Templar Rebellion. I had been there for a few days hoping things would finally reach a peaceful end and the Divine would be able to talk some sense to both warring factions.

I was listening to the Divine speak and all I remember is a flash of white and then nothing. When I woke up, I had no idea where I was and my hands were shackled and that is where my interesting adventure began...

It was dark and there were several soldiers around here with their swords out pointing at him. Aelatha was on his knees, his hands shackled apart. Aelatha was still very groggy, he looked at the mark on her left hand. It flared up causing him to turn away in fear. Just then the dungeon door flew open; two figures stood in the door way. The guards put their swords away, the figures were both women. One had dark short hair and eyes. She had leather pants and had a chest plate that had an eye on it. She had leather gloves on her hands. She carried a sword at the hip that was tied at her waist. The other woman had red hair, blue eyes her hair was covered with a hood and a chain link dress. She had leather gloves.

They both circled him like vultures, Aelatha watched them both. The red haired woman approached him first, she had a kinder face then the other one. Unfortunately it was the other one who spoke first she bent down on Aelatha's left side.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now? The conclave is destroyed! Everyone who attended is dead, except for you!" The woman pointed her finger at Aelatha.

Aelatha was in shock taken back by that many lives lost. His blood ran cold as he thought of the Divine, did that mean she was...he shook his head to get the thought out of his head.

"What do you mean by everyone is dead?"

The harsh woman grabbed Aelatha's shackles showing his flaring hand! His nerves seemed to be on fire as the light and energy shot out. The woman forcibly dropped Aelatha's hands on his lap.

Aelatha tried to find the words, "I...I can't"

The women circled him again, "What do you mean you can't?" barked the harsh woman demanding answers.

Aelatha looked at them with fearful eyes. What were they going to do if they didn't believe him, torture him? The Templars trained and prepared him in case such a day was to arrive.

"I was the Divine's bodyguard and charged to see to her safety! Now..." Aelatha shook his head in confusion, "I'm telling you I don't remember what happened and I don't know what that is or how that got there!" he told the woman in a determined tone.

The harsh woman grabbed him, Aelatha was confused and had no idea was going on but he remained steadfast. His heart skipping several beats as the harsh woman got in his face.

"YOU'RE LYING!"

The red hair woman grabbed the harsh woman forcing her to back up, "We need him Cassandra!"

The red haired woman looked at Aelatha who looked confused beyond words at this point. Ael recognized the name Cassandra. He looked at the two surprised, "Wait are you" the women looked at him "Cassandra Pentaghast, the right hand of the Divine?" He then looked at the red headed woman "and Leliana the Left hand of her holiness?"

The two looked at each other, "You know of us it seems." Leliana told him, "Why don't we know you? If you were truly her holiness' body guard, why were you not with her when we met with her?"

Ael took a breath, "I'm not just her bodyguard but I commanded the Templars from Val Royeaux. I had many affairs to attend to before the meeting at the Temple. Her Holiness told me that she was meeting with the two of you before the Conclave was to start. She told me to finalize the last of the preparations if there were any, she'd be safe in the Chantry with two of you."

The two looked at each other then looked at Ael's whose face showed despair and remorse. "I can't believe it! All those people, dead." He said in a mournful tone.

Leliana looked at him, "Do you remember what happened? How this began?"

Aelatha looked down for a moment trying to remember something anything to appease his captures. "I remember running..." He looked up at his captures, "Things were chasing me then, a woman."

Leliana looked puzzled, "A woman?"

Aelatha continued seeing they seemed to be interested, "She reached out to me but then..."

Cassandra approached Leliana escorting her out, "Go to the forward camp Leliana! I will take him to the rift" Leliana left leaving Cassandra with Aelatha alone.

Cassandra knelt down unlocking Aelatha's shackles, Aelatha was now curious, "What did happen? And where is the Divine?"

Cassandra looked up at him, "Why do you want to know?"

Aelatha shook his head in frustration, "Look at me! I'm wearing the armor of the Templar order! Do you really think I would have anything to do with harming her Holiness the Divine?" Aelatha continued to look at Cassandra, "Aelatha Trevelyan that is my name! People just call me Ael, I am the Knight Captain of the Templars in Val Royeaux." Ael shook his head, "I don't understand what's going on?" Cassandra bound Ael's hands with rope.

Cassandra then helped Ael to his feet, "It will be easier if I show you."

Ael followed behind her wondering where he was being led.

The dungeon led up to a bigger building, he followed Cassandra to two double doors. A guard opened them leading them to the outside. Ael could hear the cracks and pops coming from the sky. Energy beams of light seemed to pour out of the whole of the sky. Ael had never seen anything like it, a horrifying thought entered his head what if the Divine truly was...

Ael shook his head as Cassandra spoke, "We call it the Breach!" Ael looked at Cassandra as she spoke, "A massive rift into the demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It is not the only such rift, just the largest." Cassandra walked back to Ael, "All we know is that this was caused by the explosion by the conclave."

Ael looked at Cassandra surprised, "An explosion can do that?"

Cassandra gave a nod, "This one did, unless we act the Breach may grow till it swallows the world."

The Breach flared and roared, quakes shook the earth. Ael's mark forcing him to cry out in pain falling to his knees.

Ael doubled over protecting his hand drawing it in close to his body. Cassandra fell to one knee in front of him, "Each time the Breach expands your mark spreads and it _is_ killing you! It may be the key to stopping this but there isn't much time."

Ael questioned Cassandra, "You say it may be the key? To doing what?"

Cassandra looked at Ael, "Closing the Breach! Whether that's something that is possible is something we'll discover shortly. It is our only choice however and yours."

Ael got angry, "YOU STILL THINK I DID THIS? TO MYSELF? WHY WOULD I DO THIS? I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHERE THE DIVINE IS!"

Cassandra admired his sense of duty to protect the Divine that she was his only true concern. However Cassandra had to remain skeptical, "Not intentionally, something clearly went wrong."

Ael gave her a grumpy look, "And if I'm not responsible?"

Cassandra didn't look impressed or moved, "Someone is and you are our only suspect! You wish to prove your innocence, this is the only way."

Ael look a deep breath as he nodded, "I understand."

Ael knew what they wanted of him, he wanted to get back to Val Royeaux. He knew that if he helped these people he could go home; this could end.

Cassandra was surprised by his answer, "Then?"

Ael nodded, "I will do what I can, for as long as I can, for as long as it takes."

Cassandra grabbed Ael by the shoulder and helped him rise to his feet. She escorted him through the camp, Ael looked around seeing the people leering at him. "They have decided your guilt. They _need_ it! The people of the Haven mourn our most holy Divine Justinia! The conclave was hers, it was a chance between Mages and Templars!"

Ael stopped and looked at Cassandra irritated, "I know! I was there!"

Cassandra escorted Ael through a small rocky channel that led to some outer gates. "She brought their leaders together, now they are dead." A guard pushed open the gates as he listened as he was escorted, "We lash out, like the sky! We must think beyond ourselves, as she did. Until the breach is sealed."

Cassandra stopped Ael and pulled out a small knife. Ael had a small moment of panic as Cassandra turned around, "There will be a trial..." She grabbed Ael's bound hands, "I can promise no more" cutting his hands free.

"Come, it is not far."

Ael rubbed his wrists, "Where are you taking me?"

Ael looked across a long bricked bridge. He was taking a moment to let everything to sink in. _Was all this truly happening?_ A hole in the sky, a mark on his hand. He watched the people that were on the bridge and there was another gate across it. How many gates were there?

Cassandra grew impatient, "Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the breach." Ael started crossing the bridge with Cassandra behind him. Cassandra yelled at the guards, "OPEN THE GATE! WE'RE GOING INTO THE VALLEY!"

The gates opened and they passed through They climbed up an incline, soldiers running past them. They ran in fear of the demons landing from the breach. Ael couldn't believe they were running towards it.

Was this punishment from the Maker? Were they punishing this world or him for their incredible sins? The soldiers screamed for the Maker as they got closer. Green energy bombs landed by almost hitting them a few times. A quake rumbled the earth but also Ael's mark flared causing him to fall to the ground. He cried out in severe pain as he held his hand with the other keeping it close to his body. Cassandra walked over to check on him, she helped Ael to his feet.

Cassandra looked at Ael patting his shoulder, "The pulses are coming faster now." She then walked off, "The larger the breach grows the more rifts appear, the more demons we face."

They ran to another bridge and Ael's mind started to get curious, "How did I survive the blast?"

Cassandra trailed behind him, "They said you stepped out of a rift, the fell unconscious. They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was."

Ael was relieved that he wasn't crazy. Cassandra had heard reports of what had happened at the temple but did not share them to see if Ael's story matched with what she had heard. They started to cross to the next stone bridge, Ael look a moment to look as more energy bombs streamed down.

Cassandra walked up from behind, "Everything farther in the valley was laid waste, including the Temple of Sacred Ashes. I suppose you'll see soon enough."

Ael and Cassandra started to run across the bridge when an energy ball from the breach hit the bridge smashing it apart. They both fell upon the frozen river below. One energy ball hit onto the lake so hard it broke a hole into the lake. Green energy came up and a demon emerged from it. Cassandra drew her sword and attacked it. Another green light was emerging from under the lake a few feet from Ael's feet. He knew what was coming, he looked around desperately looking for something to use as a weapon as he backed up. He saw a sword and a shield laying on a wooden crate of the left of him. He ran for them before the demon fully emerged from the lake. When it did he stood fully ready.

When it was over Ael was over he walked over to Cassandra who finished killing her demon. Ael looked around making sure there weren't going to be any more surprises.

"It's over" Ael sighed in relief.

Cassandra looked over seeing he was armed.

Cassandra walked over with her sword pointed at Ael, "Drop your weapons! NOW!"

Ael stood guarded while holding his sword tight, "If you're going to lead me through a demon infested valley, you'll have to trust me."

Cassandra wasn't going to have it, "Give me one good reason to trust you!"

Ael looked right back at her, "Because my life is on the line!"

Cassandra took a sigh, she knew Ael was right. "You're right." She pulled back her sword sheathing it.

"You don't need sword but you should have one. I cannot protect you." Cassandra walked towards the ice embankment that led upwards towards the valley. "I should remember you agreed to come willingly." Ael gave a small smile, he noticed how beautiful Cassandra was calm and he wanted to see more of it.


	2. Bringing Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ael meets two new faces as he attempts to close the Breach and sets course on his new path.

Hours of fighting demons led in the valley and following snowy embankments and the icy frozen river led them up a set of frozen stone stairs.

They ran up them, "We're getting close to the rift! You can hear the fighting!" Cassandra called out.

Ael did start to hear the fighting too as he said, "Who's fighting?"

"You'll see soon! We must help them!"

They got to the top of the stairs, they saw the battle taking place between demons and the soldiers. There seemed to be a green a crystal stuck in the air. Cassandra wanted to get down and help them. They jumped off a ledge and joined the battle. They helped fight off the demons. Ael noticed ice magic seemed to work best on the demons.

An arrow bolt went through a demon's skull as it died a ginger haired dwarf stood holding an impressive crossbow. A male elf grabbed Ael's marked hand.

"Quickly! Before anymore come through!"

He forced Ael's hand up towards the rift which caused a beam to shoot from his hand till an explosion forced him back, it was closed. Ael looked at him confused.

"What did you?"

The elf looked at him, "I did nothing, the credit it is yours."

Ael looked at him, he was bald with hazel eyes with a hint of blue. He was tall and thin, he was just as tall as a human man. His face was kind it was nice to see an Elf even in this mess. He had on a sleeveless wool coat a long sleeve shirt and pants. He had a simple rope necklace with a wolf jaw tied to the end of it. He had on elven boots with the feet toes cut out. He wore a traveling pack and she could see he was a mage.

Ael looked at his hand then at the elf, "At least this mark is good for something."

The male elf looked at him, "Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky has also placed that mark upon your hand." Ael looked at his mark, "I theorized that the mark might be able to close the rifts in the Breach's wake and it seems I was correct." The elf looked at Ael shyly putting his hands behind his back.

Cassandra approached him, "Meaning it could also close the Breach itself."

The elf nodded, "Possibly" the elf looked at Ael again with shy eyes holding his fingers tips. "It seems you hold the key to our salvation." Ael gave him a coy smile and a nod.

The dwarf approached them, "Good to know." He was fixing his gloves, "Here I thought we'd be in ass deep in demons forever!"

Ael turned to look at the rough scruffy dwarf. He had a ton of chest hair, it must have been a replacement for having no beard. He had stubble though. He had his hair partially tied back; it went to the back of his neck. He had a hunter's coat on and a harness that kept his cross bow strapped to his back. He had a gold chain link necklace that had a gold hollow circle in the middle.

"Varric Tethras, rogue, story teller, occasionally unwelcome tag along!" he then winked to Cassandra. Cassandra gave him a look of extreme annoyance.

Ael questioned him, "Are you with the Chantry or?"

The elf laughed, "Was that a serious question?"

Varric looked down, "Technically I'm a prisoner, just like you!" Varric smiled, "Though this is the first time I've ever seen a Templar being suspected of killing the Divine."

Cassandra looked at Varric irritated, "I brought you here to tell your story to the Divine, clearly that's no longer necessary."

Varric gave him a sly smile, "Yet here I am! Lucky for you, considering current events!"

Ael could tell there was a story between the two, he didn't know what it was. He wasn't even sure wanted to know. Ael noticed Varric's cross bow, "That's a nice cross bow you have there."

Varric shook his head with delight looking at behind him. "Ah, isn't she? Bianca and I have been through a lot together."

Ael looked at him surprised "You named your cross bow Bianca?"

Varric looked at him with a smile, "Of course and she'll be great company in the valley."

Cassandra wouldn't hear of it, "Absolutely not! You're help was appreciated Varric but"

Varric opened his arms, "Have you been to the valley lately Seeker? You're soldiers aren't in control anymore, you need me!" he gave her a smug smile, knowing he was right.

The two had a slight stare off before Cassandra left giving off a frustrated noise. She hated it when Varric was right. The male elf approached Ael and Varric, "My name is Solas if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you still live."

Varric shook his head with a smile, "He means, I kept that mark from killing you while you slept." Ael smiled at Solas, he was thankful that someone watched over him, "You seem to know a great deal about it all."

Cassandra watched the two, "Solas is and apostate"

Solas looked at Cassandra, "Technically, all mages are now apostates Cassandra."

Solas looked at Ael, "My travels have allowed me to learn much of the fade. Far beyond any experience of any circle mage." He smiled at Ael, "I came to offer whatever help I could with the Breach. If it is not closed we doomed regardless of origin."

Ael smiled, "That's a commendable attitude."

Solas smiled "Merely a sensible one, although sense seems to be in short supply right now."

Ael smiled at Solas, "My name is Aelatha, but just call me Ael. I'm pleased to meet you all."

Solas smiled at him, "A strong name for a strong soul. I have never seen a Templar so young have such a drive to protect before."

Ael looked at Solas surprised, "I'm not that young, however I will do my best to prove your observation is true."

Solas turned to Cassandra, "Cassandra, you should know, the magic involved is like any I've ever seen. You're prisoner is no mage but I find it difficult for any mage to have any such power."

Cassandra nodded, "Understood."

Solas and Cassandra walked off, "We must get to the forward camp quickly."

Ael stood there watching the two walk off while Varric walked up from behind. "Well" Ael turned his head, "Bianca's excited!"

Varric then walked to join them, Ael walked down a flight of stairs leading towards the forward camp deeper into the valley. They ran onto frozen ice fighting the demons, eventually they made their way up a snow embankment with trees all around.

Cassandra looked around the dead bodies of demons, "I hope Leliana made it through all this!"

Varric looked at her, "She's resourceful Seeker."

Solas looked at them with his staff in hand, "We'll see for ourselves in the forward camp. We're almost there."

When everyone was sure the demons were all dead they continued up the till towards the forward camp. They ran up a flight of stairs which led to the forward camp. Ael was happy to see it, he was beginning to wonder how much farther it was. At the gates the soldiers were fighting more demons who had come from a rift. Ael's hand had flared, Cassandra got her sword at the ready.

"ANOTHER RIFT!"

Solas had his staff, "WE MUST SEAL IT QUICKLY!"

The soldiers begged for help as the barely managed to keep the demons at bay. After the demons were dead Ael was able to seal the rift, when the rift disappeared.

Cassandra yelled out to the guards, "The rift is gone, open the gate!" The guards did as ordered, "RIGHT AWAY LADY CASSANDRA!"

Solas took a sigh of relief, "We are clear for the moment."

They headed toward the gate. They all walked towards the gate.

"Well done" Varric was impressed, "Whatever that thing is on your hand, it's useful!"

The gates opened revealing the camp to be on yet another bridge. Ael ran across it seeing Leliana with a man in high official Chantry robes. They seemed to be discussing something and they weren't getting along. The man looked up from the table they were at.

"Ah, here they come!" Leliana moved from behind the desk to greet them all, "You made it!"

Leliana turned her head at the man, "Chancellor Roderick this is..."

He stopped her unimpressed, "I know who he is!"

Ael sighed in relief, "It's good to see that you are alive Roderick."

Roderick looked at him coldly, "As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry" He pointed to Cassandra, "I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution!"

Ael looked at Roderick shocked and agitated, "Are you insane Roderick? You don't have that authority!"

Cassandra was as equally insulted, "YOU ORDER ME? You are a glorified clerk a bureaucrat!" Roderick fired back, "And you're a thug, but a thug that serves the Chantry!"

Ael got in Roderick's face, "You are out of line Roderick! She is the Hero of Orlais and The Right Hand of the Divine! You will not speak of her in such a way!

Cassandra looked at Ael shocked even as Ael looked back at her for a moment, then looked back at Roderick, "You owe her the upmost respect!" he snapped.

Leliana interrupted them before it got ugly and she knew it would. "We served the most Holy, Chancellor" She then looked at Cassandra, "As you well know!" who in her view should've known better. Roderick held up his hands, "Justinia is dead! We must elect her replacement and obey her orders on the matter."

Ael couldn't believe what he was hearing or rather what he wasn't. "Isn't closing the Breach the pressing issue?"

Roderick exploded at him, pointing his finger at him, "YOU BROUGHT THIS ON US IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Ael's eyes filled with anger, "I NEVER WANTED THIS, ANY OF THIS! I NEVER WANTED ANYONE TO DIE OR TO BE YOUR PRISONER! I DIDN'T BRING THIS ON YOU OR ANYONE ELSE! ALL I WANT NOW, IS TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED TO THE DIVINE AND SEEK JUSTICE FOR HER DEATH, IF SHE IS!"

"HOW DO WE KNOW YOU DIDN'T PLAN ON KILLING THE DIVINE?" Roderick shot back.

Ael punched Rodrick in the mouth which caused Cassandra to slightly smile. Ael then pointed at Roderick, "Don't ever say such a thing in my presence again!"

Cassandra gave Roderick a dirty look, he looked at her softened as he rubbed his jaw. "Call a retreat now Seeker, our position now is hopeless."

Cassandra wouldn't accept it, "We can stop this now before it's too late!" Roderick held up his hands looking unconvinced.

"How? You won't survive long enough to reach the Temple, even with all your soldiers."

Cassandra looked at him determined, "We must reach the Temple it's the quickest route!"

Leliana look at Cassandra, "But not the safest, our forces can charge as a distraction" She pointed to the mountain, "While we go through the mountains!"

Ael looked at mountains as the snow fell, Cassandra shook her head at Leliana, "We lost contact with an entire squad on that path, it too risky!"

Roderick looked at them, "Listen to me! Abandon this now, before more lives are lost!"

Suddenly the earth shook and the Breach roared in anger. Ael's hand glowed fiercely as he struggled to hold onto it with his right hand. Everyone looked at him, Cassandra approached Ael, "How do you think we should proceed?"

Ael was shocked, not once this whole time since this started had anyone asked him about anything. Not his opinion, not his mental state, not if he was physically okay! He looked at Cassandra who at the very beginning threatened him to kill him and NOW was asking him, him opinion.

Ael looked at Cassandra with some insult in his face, "Now you are asking me what I think?"

Solas understood his feelings, "You have the mark!"

Cassandra looked at Ael, "And you are the one we must keep alive, since we cannot agree on our own."

Ael had enough, he wanted this to all end. He looked at the ruins were the Temple once stood and only the Breach remained, "I say we charge! I won't survive long enough for your trial! Whatever happens, happens now!"

Cassandra liked the sound of that! As everyone set out, Cassandra took Leliana aside, "Leliana, bring everyone left in the valley, EVERYONE!"

Roderick kept his head down but his mouth couldn't remain shut, "On your head be the consequences Seeker!"

Everyone headed up the mountain, Varric looked back to make sure Solas was still behind him. They headed up to what remained of the Temple. Soldiers ran past, them getting read Ael around the bend seeing the Breach still had energy balls shooting from it. Some of them hit a few soldiers killing them on impact. Ael and the other jumped off doorway ledge and into a lower like level seeing a group of soldiers who were already engaged in combat with a group of demons. There was a rift in the center of the battle. Ael knew he was going to have to close this one too. He was getting tired, the day way long.

Varric looked at the rift, "How many rifts are there?" Solas fought back some demons to the best of his ability. "WE MUST SEAL IT IF WE ARE TO GET PAST!"

Once the demons were dead Ael was able to get to the rift and seal it. Solas approached him once he got a chance, "Sealed, like before! You are becoming quite proficient at this!"

Varric walked up to them, "Let's hope it works on the big one!"

Ael heard a familiar voice, he turned around, "Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift well done!"

Cassandra turned around looking at Ael and sighed, "Do not congratulate me Commander, this the Prisoner's doing?"

The Commander was a tall man pale skin, amber eyes, honey blonde with some wave to it. It was short with it combed back. He had an unshaven face a day or two at least. He had a scare on his upper left lip, he wore soldier's armor on his chest on and arms but leather gloves, boots and pants. He wore a coat that wrapped in the front in the front of it but seemed to have fur at the top of the collar of it like lion's main. He was a very handsome man but she could see he had seen many battles, blood and cruelties of others.

He approached Ael with a happy and relieved look on his face, "Knight Captain Trevelyan! It's wonderful to see you."

Cassandra along with the others watched the two shake hands as laughed patted each other on the shoulder.

"Knight Commander, it's good to see you! The years have been good to you. People here think I'm a fake Templar and had something to do with the Divine's death." Ael said in a relieved tone.

"Maker's Breath!" he said shocked and horrified.

The Commander looked at Cassandra and the others shocked, "This is Knight Captain Trevelyan, we served together in Kirkwall. I can vouch for his character and loyalty to the Chantry and the Divine."

The Commander looked at Ael grieved, "We lost a lot of people getting you here."

Ael lowered his head as his heart felt heavy, he tried to say something, "I can't promise anything but I'll try my best, Knight Commander."

The Commander gave a nod, "That's all we can ask soldier."

The Commander started to walk to Cassandra, "You still have the look of a Templar if I may say so, even without the Armor." said Ael.

He looked at his old friend, "I will never shame the order I once served."

"Once? You no longer serve the Maker?"

"I always will serve the Maker, just not in service to the Chantry any longer."

"You Knight-Commander Cullen Rutherford, you eat demons for breakfast before you say give your morning chants." Ael teased.

Cullen smiled which blew Varric away, he'd never seen that man smile, ever.

Cullen pointed down to the valley, "The way to Temple should be clear. Leliana will try to meet you there." Cassandra looked at the others, "Then we best move quickly, give us time Commander."

Cullen began to retreat with the others, "May the Maker watch over you, for all your sakes."

Cullen then turned and left. He helped a wounded soldier walk as he left. They jumped into the major part of the valley ruins. Ael looked around seeing the devastation, Solas looked around.

"The Temple of Ashes."

Varric looked around seeing the corpses still frozen in death. Some bodies still burning, you could still see the screams on their faces.

"What's left of it?"

Ael saw what was left of the entrance, Cassandra walked up to him, "That's where you walked out of the Fade and our soldiers found you. They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was."

Ael looked around while his blood ran cold, he was horrified to look at the frozen bodies of the dead. Some were left screaming, clawing, and running to escape. It shot chills down his spine as he walked to the Temple's entrance. He just prayed none of them wasn't the Divine.

They all headed to the entrance, rubble and corpses all around them. They got to the stairs, slowly turning the bend looking around seeing the frozen dead and fire.

Ael then froze as he saw a body frozen with the charred remains of a shield with the blade of mercy on it. He ran to the body seeing that it had templar armor. Most of the armor was burned horribly but he could tell it was the armor of the Templar. Ael looked at the body careful not to disturb it.

No one said anything as they watched him he knelt before his fellow Templar and held his sword up with the blade pointing downward. He gave prayers for his brother or sister to find the Maker and be by his side. After a moment he stood up and looked at his companions and walked off.

Varric looked at Cassandra shocked, "And you doubted this guy?" he asked in a low tone.

Everyone stopped to see a massive rift in the center of the temple. Ael had never seen anything like it, he was dumbstruck. Huge green crystals seemed to be locked into the sky as the energy poured out of it; the massive whole was over head.

Varric turned around looking at it, "The Breach is a long way up!"

Ael just stared at the rift as he approached. He looked into the sky looking at the massive Breach; _how as he going to tackle that thing? _Leliana and her people entered the temple from behind, she ran up to them.

"You're here! Thank the Maker!"

Everyone turned around, Cassandra approached her, "Leliana, have you're men take up positions around the temple."

Leliana nodded in agreement, she turned around and walked over to her men and gave them their orders. Ael just starred at the rift, Cassandra approached him.

"This is your chance to end this! Are you ready?"

Ael looked at Cassandra unsure of himself, "I'll try, but I don't know if I can reach that much less close it."

Solas looked at Ael shaking his head, "No, this rift was the first it is the key. Seal it and perhaps we seal the Breach."

Cassandra looked at Ael and then looked around the temple, "Then let's find a way down and be careful."

Ael looked around, what remained where a few guard railings and things that keep them from going to the very bottom of it. They were maybe twenty feet or so feet up. As they went up a small flight of stairs they heard a deep voice.

"Now is the hour of our victory, bring forth the sacrifice!"

Ael found a way down through a small window skidding down and landing on his feet. Cassandra jumped down next, "What are we hearing?"

Solas was next, "At a guess, the person who created the Breach."

Ael walked up to where there was a broken pillar giving enough room to jump down to get down to the final level. Ael jumped down landing on one foot, he walked over to the rift with others behind him. His hand flared responding to the energy to the rift. He looked at it, suddenly he heard an old woman's voice cry out.

"SOME ONE HELP ME!" he then heard her own voice, "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

Cassandra looked at Ael who's mark was still flaring, "That was your voice, most holy called out to you."

Suddenly the rift flared showing a blinding light, everyone covered their eyes. When the light dimmed a shadowy figure with red eyes and claws held an old woman captive with her arms outstretched with read energy.

An image of Ael came of him being bound by some sort of energy. He was on bended knee as he looked up at his capture. "What's going on here?"

Ael saw himself free himself with spell purge and grabbed his sword. He was about to run to the Divine but she shook her head, "RUN WHILE YOU CAN WARN THEM!"

The Divine was old, in white Chantry robes and hat. The black shadowy figure looked at them, "We have an intruder!" He pointed to Ael's image, "Slay him!"

The images broke into bright light again causing everyone to look away shielding their eyes. Cassandra looked at Ael agitated, "You _were_ there!" She approached Ael getting in front of him, "Who attacked? And the Divine is she? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?"

Ael looked at Cassandra, "I don't remember!"

Solas looked at the rift, "Echoes of what happened here, the fade bleeds." He turned to look at the others, "This rift isn't sealed but it is closed or be it temporarily. I believe with the rift can be opened and sealed properly and safely; however opening the rift will attract attention from the other side."

Cassandra looked at the others, she knew what that meant, "That means demons! Stand ready!"

Leliana's men took positions all around the temple preparing for what was to come. When Cassandra was satisfied she signaled Ael to proceed. Ael held out his hand and opened the giant rift. The rift opened a giant Pride demon came out, Ael and the others along with the soldiers fought it and any others that came out. When he could, Ael tried sealing the rift, finally came a chance came to seal the rift and he took it.

Cassandra looked at him, "NOW! SEAL THE RIFT! DO IT!"

Ael shot his hand up to the rift, he used all his might to seal it!

********************************************************

Ael woke up in a clean bed, clean clothes and in a cabin that he hadn't seen before. It was warm, and there were crows in cages in it? An elven woman with short hair came in and was startled to see Ael had awoken. She dropped the box she was carrying.

"Oh you've awoken!"

Ael sat up on the bed, the elf backed up, "I didn't know you were awake, I swear!"

Ael just looked at the elf a little confused, "Why are you frightened? What happened?"

The elf looked at Ael meekly, "That's wrong isn't it, I said the wrong thing!"

Ael was now more confused than ever, "I...don't think so"

The woman dropped to her feet onto all fours lowering her head, "I beg your forgiveness and blessing, I am but a humble servant."

Ael swung his feet onto the edge of the bed and looked at the girl, "You are back in Haven my lord. They say you saved us. They say the Breach stopped growing just like the mark on your hand!"

Ael looked at his hand which flared up, the elf looked up at him, "It's all anyone has talked about for the last three days!"

_Ael was surprised, three days?_

He'd been out for three days but more importantly, "So what you're saying is that...they are happy with me?"

The elf wasn't sure what to say, "I'm only saying what I have heard. I didn't mean anything by it." The elven woman rose to her feet finally. She started to back up towards the door, "I'm certain Lady Cassandra would like to know you have wakened. She said at once!"

Ael looked at the woman as he rose from the bed, "And where is she?"

The elf backed up more, "In the Chantry, with the Lord Chancellor"

She started to run off, "At once she said!"

_Ael was left alone to wonder, what was next? Could he go back to Val Royeaux and continue to serve? Would he be able to look his father in the face and tell him what happened to the Divine? What should he do?_

Ael decided to go to the Chantry to at least find out his options after he found his Templar Armor and put it on. Cassandra was there and could tell him, as he walked there he saw all the people starring at him whispering. This made him uncomfortable, he heard talk about Herald of Andraste.

Ael entered the Chantry and could hear Roderick and Cassandra argue of his guilt. He was relieved to hear that finally Cassandra believed he was innocent.

Ael entered the room, it had a huge table rectangular table in the middle covered in books and maps. Bookshelves lined the walls as did other tables against them. Candles lit everywhere since there was no source of natural light.

Roderick looked at him with daggers in his eyes, "Chain him! I want him prepared for travel to the capital for trial!" Cassandra and Leliana were looking over some books.

Cassandra looked at the Templars, "Disregard that and leave us!" The Templars saluted before they left.

Roderick gave Cassandra a dangerous look, "You walk a dangerous line Seeker!"

Cassandra approached him, "The Breach is stable but still remains a threat! I will NOT ignore that!"

Ael approached them, "I did everything I could to close the Breach, it almost killed me." Ael shook his head, "What do you have against me Roderick? We got along well enough in Val Royeaux."

Roderick didn't look impressed, "Yet you live! A convenient result as far as you're concerned."

Cassandra's patience's were wearing thin, "Have a care Chancellor! The Breach is not the only threat we face!"

Leliana walked up them, "Someone was behind the explosion at the conclave! Someone Most Holy did NOT expect!" She looked at Cassandra, "Perhaps they died with the others" She then looked at Rodrick, "Or have allies who yet live!"

Roderick looked like he was about to have a stroke, "I am a suspect?"

Leliana looked at him harshly, "YOU and many others!"

Roderick got very angry as he approached them and looked at Ael who was enjoying the show at this point. "But not the Prisoner?"

Cassandra looked at him, "I heard the voices at the Temple! The Divine called to him for help!"

Roderick couldn't believe what he was hearing, he folded his arms, "So his survival at the temple, that thing on his hand all a coincidence?"

Cassandra nodded, "Providence" She looked at Ael, "The Maker sent him to us in our darkest hour!"

To Ael this was very strange, first they wanted to kill him now he was their salvation. This was confusing, "You really think the Maker would send me to kill all those people? Including the Divine?"

Cassandra looked at Ael, "The Maker does as he wills but I don't think he willed this!"

Ael just looked at Cassandra relieved, "Thank you."

Cassandra looked at him as she then walked off for a moment retrieving something. Leliana looked at them, "The Breach remains and your mark still our only hope of closing it."

Roderick looked at Leliana with his arms still folded, then lowering them, "This is _not_ for you to decide!"

Cassandra came back with a very big thick book in her hands. She slammed it on the table, it had the Chantry symbol on the front of it. She looked at Roderick pointing to the book, "Do you know what this is Chancellor? A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act! As of this moment I declare the Inquisition reborn!" Cassandra approached Rodrick causing him to back up, "We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible and we will restore order." She was poking him in the chest, "With or without your approval!"

Roderick knew he wasn't going to get his way and he was out matched! He just looked at them all and left without a single word, slamming the door behind him. Leliana walked up to Ael, Cassandra was scratching her head and Ael didn't know what to say.

Leliana looked at Ael, "This is the Divine's directive! Rebuild the Inquisition of old, find those who will fight against the chaos. We aren't ready, we have no leader, no numbers and now Chantry support."

Cassandra looked at Leliana, "But we no choice, we must act now!" She looked at Ael, "With you at our side!"

Ael was taken back, "You want me to help you? After everything?"

Cassandra looked at him "Why were you here?"

Ael sighed, "To guard the Divine as she tried to find an end to this damn war between the mages and the templars. To protect the Divine and the people."

Cassandra and Leliana looked at Ael but Cassandra spoke first, "The hope of the conclave was supposed to bring peace but that is no longer an option. Whether we like it or not, someone or something has started a war. If you do not help us now this will spread all over Thedas and it will destroy us all. Your Brother and Sisters of the Order, the innocent people, along with the Divine's deaths would have meant nothing."

Ael thought for a moment, if he staid to help he could protect the people like the Divine would want him to. He looked at them, "If you are truly trying to restore order."

Leliana looked at Ael, "That is the plan"

Cassandra held out her hand, "Help us fix this before it's too late!"

Ael shook Cassandra's hand, and he just hoped he wouldn't regret this. Leliana sent out crows as messengers to the Templars and the rebel Mages telling them of the Inquisitions revival. The Commander hammered the announcement on the Chantry's door, and after reading it Roderick left.


	3. Looking For The Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ael finds a dark hair, dusk skin vision of Andraste herself

After everything was said and done, Ael walked the camp to get the lay out. He spotted Solas and walked up to him, he smiled seeing at him.

"The chosen of Andraste, the blessed hero to save us all."

Ael smiled, "Am I riding in on a shining stead?" he teased.

Solas gave a chuckle, "I would have suggested a Griffon but sadly they are extinct. Joke as you will posturing is necessary."

Solas walked with him a little, "I have journeyed deep into the fade and into ancient ruins and battlefields to see the ancient dreams of lost civilizations. I have watched as hosts of spirits clashed to reenact the bloody past wars both famous and forgotten." Solas turned to look at Ael, "Every great war has its heroes, I'm just curious what kind you'll be."

Ael smiled, "Hopefully one worthy of following." He then looked at Solas curiously, "What do you mean ruins and battlefields?"

Solas looked at him, "Any building built strong enough to withstand the rigors of time as a history, every battlefield is steeped in death. Both attract spirits, they press against the veil; weakening the barrier between our worlds. When I dream in such places, I go deep into the fade I can find memories no other living being has ever seen."

Ael looked at him still curious, he'd never heard of magic like that before. "You fall asleep in ancient ruins? Isn't that dangerous?"

Solas wasn't used to questions, "I do set wards and if you leave food out for the giant spiders, they are usually content to live and let live."

Ael smiled at him, "I've never heard of anyone going so deep into the fade before! That's extraordinary!"

Solas was taken back and smiled, he had never had some marvel at his gifts before. "Thank you. It's not a common study for obvious reasons. It's not as flashy as throwing fire or lightening but thrill of finding remnants of a thousand year old dream, I would not trade it for anything."

Solas looked away for a moment, "I will stay for now, at least till the Breach has been sealed."

Ael looked puzzled, "Was that in doubt?"

Solas looked at him, "I'm an Apostate mage surrounded by Chantry forces and unlike you I do not have a divine mark protecting me! Cassandra has been accommodating but you understand my caution."

Ael truly did, he didn't truly want to be here either. He just wanted to go back to Val Royeaux and report in. However he wasn't going to let anyone do anything to Solas after he risked his life to aid him.

Ael smiled at him, "You came here to help Solas, I know Cassandra wouldn't let the Templars to put you in a Circle against your will."

Solas nodded, "Thank you."

Ael smiled at him as he patted Solas on the shoulder, "Now let us hope either the Templars or the Mages have power to help us seal the Breach."

Ael gave a nod good-bye to Solas and then walked around some more, turning a bend seeing Varric by a fire. Ael walked up to him seeing him kneel down on one leg for warmth.

"So now that Cassandra is out of ear shot, are you holding up alright?" Varric stood up, "I mean you go from going to the most wanted criminal in Thedas to joining the armies of the faithful. Most people would spread that out to more than just one day."

Ael's face saddened, "I don't even want to think how many people's lives were lost on that mountain top."

Varric could sympathize with him, "A lot of good men and women didn't make it out of there. For days now we have been starring at the Breach watching demons and Maker knows what fall out of it. Bad for moral would be an understatement! I still can't believe anyone was in there and lived!"

Ael looked at Varric puzzled, "If you thought it was that bad why did you stay? Cassandra said you were free to go?"

Varric looked at him, "I like to think I'm as selfish and irresponsible as the next guy but this! Thousands of people died on that mountain, I was almost one of them! Now there is a hole in the sky and even I can't walk away and leave that to sort itself out!"

Ael took a sigh, "It is pure luck that I escaped"

Varric looked a little worried, "Good luck or bad? You might consider running at the first opportunity! I've written enough tragedies to recognize know where this is going! Heroes are everywhere, I've seen that! But the hole in the sky, that's beyond heroes! We're going to need a miracle!"

Ael turned to walk away, "Hey" He turned around to look at Varric, "I don't think I've ever seen Cullen smile before, you have a gift Soldier."

Ael smiled as he turned around and walked away outside the gates.

Ael found a secluded spot amongst the trees next to the river bank. He sat on a small cliff that jetted out over the river. He sat cross legged and looked at his necklace. It was a gift his father gave him on the day he took his vows. It was a golden heart with a silver sword of mercy piercing it. He tried to imagine how he could've died. Knowing he would've tried to find a way for others to escape. He would've been more concerned about other people's safety than his own. Ael remembered the way he was standing with his shield, deflecting enemy fire as people ran. He remembered he was protecting someone with it. He wondered if it was for the Divine or was it for someone else?

Cullen was getting his men to finally listen on what he wanted them to do with their shields; when he and the others heard a scream. Birds flew out from the trees as Cullen ran back to where Ael was sitting. He saw Ael throwing snow as tears exploded from his eyes. Ael was swearing at the Maker for taking the Divine all those innocent people away from him and their families.

Cullen felt a little better that Ael wasn't in any immediate danger but, felt bad that all the man could do was scream it out. However, Cullen knew this was a scream that showed his heart bled out in pain.

Cassandra ran up seeing Cullen and Ael throwing a...fit? Cassandra walked up to him, "What's going on?"

Cullen sighed, "The death of the Divine finally hit him, he feels like he failed in his duty."

Cassandra knew that pain all too well but she knew in this state he wasn't ready to listen to anything she'd have to say. She would talk to Ael later on the subject later.

Cassandra looked at Cullen, "You said you served with him in Kirkwall?"

Cullen sighed, "I did, he is a good man. A strong believer in the faith and took ever assignment seriously and did everything to the letter. For if there was anyone to guard the Divine there would be none better."

Cassandra started to walk off, "Maybe he could hear those words, Commander"

Cullen turned his head looking back at Ael, "SOLDIER!"

Ael turned his head seeing Cullen standing behind him. Ael stood up at attention as if Cullen was still his commanding officer. He was mortified Cullen saw him in such a state. He hadn't exploded like that since he was five.

"Knight Commander!"

Cullen shook his head as he walked up to Ael, "At ease" Ael's body relaxed, "I'm not your Commanding officer any longer. I'm a civilian, you are not to worry about me laying into you." Ael sighed as he wasn't sure if he could ever see Cullen as a civilian.

Cullen put his hand on Ael's right shoulder, "What happened to the Divine wasn't your fault, even if it feels that way. You are a damn fine Templar and I know you did your duty to the best of your ability. You need to let this go."

Ael lowered his eyes for a moment before he looked back at Cullen. Cullen looked at him for a moment waiting to see if he'd respond. After a moment of nothing Cullen started to turn away.

"It wasn't enough, all those people. So many died for nothing."

Cullen looked at Ael, "You did your best, it was all you could do."

Ael sighed, "Thank you"

"How long have you been here?"

Cullen put his hands on the pommel of his sword, "I joined Cassandra after she and Leliana came to Kirkwall in Seeking the truth in what happened to Kirkwall and wanted to put the pieces back together. Cassandra saw what I was doing with the remaining Templars there and my cooperation with the Guard Captain, to help the remaining survivors whether they were mages or not."

Ael looked at Cullen with admiration, "How could you leave the Chantry?"

Cullen folded his arms, "To be honest, I felt I have given all that I could to the order and the Chantry as a Templar. I felt I could do something greater here."

Cullen then noticed Ael's hands starting to shake as he tried to hide them behind his back. Cullen knew that sign all too well. "Do you need lyrium?"

Ael knew he was caught and put his arms at his sides as Cullen continued to look at him. "How long since your last draft?"

"A week, I was supposed to receive another draft after the Divine was done with her first meeting with those at the Conclave. Obviously that never happened."

Cullen moved to the side as Ael walked up to him, "I secured a line of regular lyrium shipments for our Templars here. You're welcome to it, if you wish."

Ael nodded as he was starting to feel ill, he looked at Cullen, "It's good to see you again Knight Comm...Sir."

Cullen smiled, "I couldn't agree more, the Inquisition just gained a huge advantage with you Trevelyan."

The two walked to the gate led into Haven's main camp but Ael noticed Cassandra sparing with one of the fencing dummies. Cullen handed Ael a small draft of lyrium before Ael walked over to her watching her hack into it, her sword skills where truly impressive. Cassandra gave a frustrated growl, she looked at Ael.

"You are kind of force of nature aren't you?" Ael teased.

Cassandra seemed pleased by the comment, "When I need to be."

Ael smiled, "It's impressive"

Cassandra smiled back, "You flatter me."

Ael smiled, "I'm trying." He teased in a subtle attempt to flirt.

Cassandra took a moment, "Did I do the right thing?"

Ael was surprised to hear Cassandra doubting herself now after everything. This seemed out of character of the woman he'd heard about. He walked up to her as Cassandra started to hack into another training dummy.

"The events I have sent in motion here, could destroy everything I have revered my whole life! One day they may write about me as a traitor, a mad woman, a fool and they may be right!"

Ael looked at her, at that moment Cassandra seemed more human to him. He could see a beautiful warrior that seemed to be not only questioning herself but her faith. "What does your faith tell you?"

Cassandra was taken off guard by Ael's question. "I believe you are innocent!" she told him in a frustrated tone, "I believe more is going on here than we can see and I believe no one cares to do anything about it. They will stand in the fire and complain it is hot!" She looked at Ael, "But is this the Maker's will? I can only guess!"

Ael was impressed that Cassandra stood up to Roderick and did what she thought was right "You didn't have any choice!"

Cassandra looked at him, "Didn't I?"

Cassandra then hacked into her target a few more times, she then looked at Ael again. "My Trainers always said: Cassandra you are too brash!" she dropped her sword to the ground and turned around approaching Ael. "You must think before you act! I see what must be done and I do it! I see no point in running around like a dog chasing its tail! But I miss judged you in the beginning did I not? I thought the answer was before me clear as day, I cannot afford to be so careless again!"

Ael was glad to hear her say that. He wasn't thrilled to be at the receiving end last time, it was upsetting but he understood it.

"It wasn't like you didn't have any reason to suspect me."

Cassandra looked at him, "I was determined to have someone answer for what had happened, anyone!" She then turned to walk away, she turned and looked at Ael, "You've said you believe your chosen? Does that mean you believe in the Maker?"

Ael believed he was chosen, to help close the Breach if not for anything else. He believed everyone's life had path that only could walk. People could walk beside them but in the end only they could walk their path alone. Ael didn't know what his life's journey had in store for him but for now he believed that this was part of it for whatever reason.

"I believe in him and his work with all my heart"

Cassandra smiled, she looked beautiful when she smiled, "That is good to know. I have to believe you were put on this path for a reason. Now it simply remains to see where it leads us."

Cassandra then walked off leaving Ael to himself, Ael took the small draft of lyrium and then shook his head at the bitter taste. He then went back into the main part of Haven's camp and headed for the Chantry. Cassandra met up with him inside and escorted to what she called, the War Room.

Cassandra noticed Ael was looking at his hand, "Does it trouble you?"

Ael stopped to look at her, "It stopped spreading, and it doesn't hurt."

Cassandra gave a slight smile, "We take our victories where we can, what's important is that your mark is now stable as is the Breach! You've given us time and Solas believes a second attempt will succeed provided the mark has more power. The same level of power that was used to open the Breach in the first place; that is not easy to come by."

Ael looked at Cassandra unsure, "Couldn't that kind of power make things worse?"

Cassandra laughed, "And people call me a pessimist."

Cassandra escorted Ael into the war room there they were greeted by three other people. Cassandra looked at Ael, "You already know Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition's forces."

Cullen smiled at Ael, "It's good to have you with us, I'm pleased you survived." No one was aware they had talked a short time before now, except Cassandra.

Cassandra looked at Ael again, "This is Lady Josephine Montilyet our Ambassador and Chief Diplomat!" Josephine smiled at him.

Josephine's hair was pulled up in a proper hair due and was a dark black. Her skin was a dusky brown and her eyes where dark. She work a golden satin shirt with high collar neck, ruffle sleeves and a proper dress, golden stalking's and satin shoes. She wore a large gold necklace that draped over her shoulders. She held a writing board that held a candle for her to see in dim light with paper a nodule for ink and a quill in her hand.

Josephine smiled at Ael, "It's good to meet you."

Ael was shocked by Josephine's beauty and grace, "It's a pleasure"

Josephine gave a slight laugh, "Let me know if there is anything I can do for you."

Cassandra looked over at Leliana, "Of course you know Sister Leliana."

Ael smiled, "Sister Nightingale, you're the left hand of the Divine. It's a pleasure to meet you. Her Holiness spoke of you and Seeker Pentaghast highly."

Leliana looked at Ael and smiled, "My position entails here evolves a degree of"

Cassandra grew impatient, "She is our spy master!"

Leliana didn't appreciate her position put so crudely, "Yes, so tactfully put Cassandra."

Ael didn't know what to say accept, "Please to meet you all."

Cassandra looked at Ael, "I mentioned that your mark needs more power to close the breach for good." Leliana looked at Cassandra "Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help."

Cullen didn't like that answer, "I still disagree, the Templars can serve just as well."

Cassandra sighed "We need power Commander enough magic poured into that mark" Cullen wasn't having it, "Might destroy us all! Templars could suppress the Breach, weaken it so"

Leliana looked at him with her hands behind her back, "Pure speculation"

Cullen looked anger, "I _was_ a Templar! Knight Captain Trevelyan and I, know what they are capable of!"

Josephine looked on, "Unfortunately neither group will speak to us yet. The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition"

Josephine looked at Ael, "And you specifically!" Ael looked shocked at Josephine.

Ael hadn't even been around a day and the Chantry was already dismissing him and thinking he had something to do with the explosion.

"They still think I'm guilty?"

Josephine looked at him, "That's not the entirety of it anymore, some are calling you; a man who just dropped out of the fade: The Herald of Andraste! That frightens the Chantry, the remaining clerics have declared it blasphemy and we heretics for harboring you!"

Cassandra didn't look happy, "Chancellor Roderick's doing no doubt!" Josephine looked at Cassandra, "It limits our options! Approaching the Templars or the Mages for help is currently out of the question."

Ael thought for a moment, how is he and religious figure to anyone? "Just how am I the Herald of Andraste?"

Cassandra looked at him, "People saw what you did at the Temple. How you stopped the Breach from growing, they have also heard of the woman seen in the rift when we first found you. They believe that was Andraste."

Ael consider it could have been a possibility, maybe the holy lady did save him.

Leliana looked at Ael, "Even if we tried to stop that view from spreading" Cassandra turned to Leliana, "Which we have _not!_" Leliana narrowed her eyes at the Seeker, "The point is everyone is talking about you!"

Cullen looked at Ael, "Quite the title isn't it, how do you feel about that?"

Ael didn't like it, he wanted nothing to do with it. He didn't want anyone to know who he was or what he looked like.

Ael sighed, "I think they need to find another title for me, I'm a knight of the faith, only Andraste should hold such a title"

Cullen gave a small laugh, "I'm sure the Chantry would agree with you."

Leliana continued, "People are desperate for a sign of hope! For some you're that sign." Josephine looked at Leliana, "And to others a symbol of everything gone wrong."

Ael started to worry about what the Chantry would do, "Will the Chantry attack us?"

Cullen looked at him, "With what? They only have words at their disposal."

Josephine didn't think mocking was the way to go, "And yet they may burry us with them."

Leliana had an idea, "There is something you can do, a Chantry cleric by the name of Mother Giselle has asked to speak to you. She is not far and knows those involved far better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable."

Ael knew he was going to be sent on a mission to find the Mother, it couldn't hurt. "I'll see what she has to say"

Leliana was relieved, "You will find Mother Giselle tending the wounded in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe."

It took a few days to get to the Hinterlands near Redcliffe. When they came where they needed to be Mages and Templars were fighting everywhere. The thoughtlessness of life disgusted Ael they just struck each other down without a second thought. Now Ael saw Mages blindly throwing their magic around without a thought for others. But he wondered if the Divine saw what Templars were doing right now? Striking down any who even opposed the slightest threat mage or no. Was that what the order stood for? Was it something greater, nobler once? A Templar charged a mage ready to strike him down when an arrow struck him in the gut causing him to fall dead. Then the mage received an arrow to the chest too, both were neutralized.

Ael came upon the first of the Inquisitions camps and met scout Harding. She was a dwarf with pale skin many freckles on her face and red hair. Her hair was done in a fancy up braid and she had amazing green eyes. She had a nice size scar on her left cheek and wore a rogue's armor of the Inquisition. She informed them that Mother Giselle was at the Crossroads just down from their camp. Unfortunately, with fighting between the Templars and the Mages, the fighting was spreading their too and the Inquisitions forces weren't going to be able to protect the people there, much longer. Ael took the others and headed down there to help the soldiers to protect the people. When they got there, everyone engaged, Cassandra tried to talk to the Templars to make them stop but it didn't work. Solas tried the same with Mages but he ended up with same result. When everything was done and everything had been stabilized Ael looked for Mother Giselle.

Mother Giselle was tending to wounds of the injured, she was older in her fifties and was dark skinned and dark eyed.

"There are mages here who can heal your wounds be still."

The soldier she as talking to looked at the mage behind her and spit at him. "Don't, don't let them touch me mother! Their magic is"

Mother Giselle just looked at the soldier kindly "Turned to noble purpose, their magic is surely no more evil than your blade."

The soldier couldn't look at her because he knew she was right. He tried to argue but couldn't. "Hush dear boy, allow them to ease your suffering."

The soldier laid back on his cot, willing to let the mage help him.

Ael walked up, "Mother Giselle?" The Mother rose to her feet, "That I am" She walked to Ael, "you must be the one they are calling the Herald of Andraste."

Ael gave a gentle smile, "I'm told you asked for me, Mother."

Mother Giselle smiled gently it was nice to see a young Templar with manners.

The two walked together, "I know of the Chantry's denouncement and I am familiar with those behind it. I won't lie to you, some of them are grandstanding hoping to increase their chances of becoming the new Divine."

They stopped as Giselle turned around to look at him, "Some are just simply terrified, so many good people senselessly taken from us."

Ael agreed with that too much loss of life, "What happened was horrible"

Mother Giselle looked at him, "Fear makes us desperate but hopefully not beyond reason. Go to them, convince the remaining clerics you are no demon to be feared. They have only heard frightful tales of you; give them something else to believe."

Ael had a feeling Roderick had a hand in the tales. "You want me to appeal to them?"

Mother Giselle looked at him, "If I thought you were incapable, I wouldn't have suggested it."

Ael wasn't sure, "Will they even listen?"

Mother Giselle wanted him to have hope, "Let me put it to you this way. You needn't convince them, you just need some of them to doubt. Their power is their unified voice, take that from them and you'll receive the time you'll need."

Ael wanted to make sure he understood things correctly, "So I show up, say hello, show them the mark on my hand?"

Mother Giselle looked at him, "I honestly don't know if you've been touched by fate or sent to help us but, I hope. Hope, is what we need now, the people will listen to your rallying call. As they will listen to no other, you can build the Inquisition into a force that will deliver us or destroy us."

Mother Giselle then just looked at Ael, "I will go to Haven and provide Sister Leliana with names of names of those in the Chantry who will be amenable to a gathering. It is not much but I will do whatever I can."

Ael watched Mother Giselle walk off down the hill, he hoped she could talk to these Chantry officials and figure something out. He didn't want blood shed or anymore death.

He walked over to Cassandra, "Let's go back to Haven and plan our next move."

When they did get back Ael looked for Cullen to seek is advice but couldn't find him anywhere, so he decided to go to the Chantry maybe he was there. As he approached, he saw a huge crowd gathered in front of it, arguing screaming at each other especially the Mages and Templars. Two in particular were in the center of it, The Templar started first.

"Your kind killed the most holy!" The Mage walked up to him just as angry "LIES! Your kind let her die!"

The Templar was about to draw his sword, "Shut your mouth Mage!"

Cullen quickly got in the middle of it, "ENOUGH!"

This took Ael by surprise, the Templar looked at Cullen "Knight Commander!" He looked at both men, "That is not my title! We are NOT Templars any longer!"

Cullen pushed both men keeping them apart, "We are _all _part of the Inquisition!"

Ael didn't think of himself not being a Templar anymore when he joined the Inquisition. He wondered if the Chantry would still view him as such or as a blasphemer bringing shame to the armor he wore.

Roderick came strolling up with hands behind his back. "And what does that mean exactly?" Cullen didn't look happy, "Back already Chancellor? Haven't you done enough?" Cullen asked, throwing one hand in the air.

Roderick outstretched his hand at Ael, "I'm curious Commander as to how _your_ Inquisition and its Herald will restore order as you've promised?"

Cullen looked bored of Roderick's presence. "Of course you are." Cullen had enough, he looked at the crowd. "Back to your duties all of you!" Cullen stood in front of the Chantry's doors giving Roderick a dirty look; his arms folded.

Ael approached the two, Cullen looked at Ael not wanting any misunderstanding "Templars and Mages were already at war, now they are blaming each other over the Divine's death."

Roderick felt the need to add his opinion, "Which is why we require a proper authority to guide them back to order."

Cullen tried not to laugh, "Who you? Random clerics who weren't important enough to be at the Conclave?"

Roderick wasn't detruded, "The Rebel Inquisition and it's so called Herald of Andraste? I think not!"

Ael got into the conversation, "How is that to happen if the Chantry does nothing? People are hungry, cold and frightened and I have yet to see the Chantry open its doors to all those in need. How are they to seek solace and seek comfort and guidance, if it looks like the Chantry keeps a blind eye to all is happening?"

Roderick sighed, "In due time, Andraste will be our guide not some dazed wonderer found on a mountain side."

"I want Andraste to be our guide as it should be, but if the Chantry isn't doing it then, someone must!" Ael looked at Roderick pointing at her, "So far you are the only one who is insistent we can't work together!"

Neither Cullen or Roderick said a word for there was nothing to say at this point, Ael said it all. However, Ael felt there was something else that had to be said.

Ael gave Roderick a nasty look, "When I was kept prisoner you knew who I was Roderick! You knew I was the most Holy's body guard. Yet you said nothing, instead you wanted to have me executed but there was no one else to blame."

Cullen watched Ael hammer into Roderick which was something he sorely needed. "You knew, I would give my life for the Divine and the Chantry. I would never hurt her or anyone else for that matter. Instead of finding who really did this you found the closest person to blame, it was by the luck of the Maker's will I survived!

Do you know what I would have done if I saw a Templar fall out of the fade, half dead and wounded? I would have sought aid for him. Asked him for information for details as of what happened. But you being upset that you weren't important enough to be at the Conclave lashed out at the closest person who was there!"

Roderick looked like he swallowed a bug no one had ever dared to talk to him like Ael was. Cullen felt the man needed it.

"You bring shame to the robes you serve and wear!"

Ael then walked off with Cullen following behind. Ael then stopped and looked back at Roderick with his arms folded, he saw the cleric slowly walk away.

Ael looked at the Cullen trying not to punch Roderick, "Remind me why you are allowing the Chancellor to stay?"

Cullen chuckled, "I don't know honestly."

Ael then walked off to his cabin, when Ael got to his cabin there were male Templars hanging out by it and there was a female elf and she wanted to get past. The Templars leered at her, "Where do you think you are going pretty one?"

She pointed to the tavern, "We'll let you for a price, how about a kiss?"

One of the Templars walked up to her, "We've seen you and you are stunning pretty."

Ael rushed the Templar pinning him against the door with his left forearm against his throat and his dagger against the man's left jugular vein.

"Are you alright my lady?" Ael growled.

"What's going on here?" as a voice, the others turned around seeing Cullen. He had his hand on his sword and a very pissed off look. The Templars looked scared out of their wits!

"MOVE!"

They scattered like mice, Cullen snapped his head around, "STOP!" They all froze, Cullen walked up to the shaking female elf as he had his hand lower the knife Ael had at the man's throat.

Cullen looked back at the woman, "I'm sorry my lady, this won't happen again."

The woman looked at Cullen with blush in her cheeks, she then looked at the Ael who released the other Templar from her hold.

"Thank you, Ser."

Cullen bowed his head before her and Ael, "My Lady"

The woman ran away as Cullen who looked at the Templars. He circled them like a lion who circled his wounded and blooded prey before he killed it.

"You lot are to _never_ treat a woman like that again! Do you understand?"

"But she's just an elf Sir."

Ael gave them a frightening look, "Despite who she or any of the women are here, you _will_ treat them with respect! You are _all_ part of the Inquisition's forces and as such you will show the proper conduct as such! You will all have your lyrium rations cut by a third!" he roared.

Cullen wasn't exactly surprised that Ael took over as Knight Captain he would have been in charge of a small accompaniment of his own men.

Cullen could see that the men were clearly afraid and stood as straight as they looked at Ael. The Look in Ael's eyes were fierce and they even shot a chill down Cullen's spine.

Cullen took over as he gave a ferocious look, "You ALL will be going through more intense training exercises for a month! Starting at first thing in the morning your lyrium rations will be cut down to a third! If I see any of this kind of shameful behavior again I will see you all severally disciplined further before you all are all thrown out of the Inquisition! Spread the word that no male soldier or Templar is _not_ to treat woman like that again, is that clear?"

The men stood at attention, "Crystal Ser!"

Cullen gave a nod, "Get going!" The men ran as fast as they could to get away.

Cullen looked back seeing that Ael who had a worried look on his face. "I'm sorry Cullen, I'm sorry for talking to your men in such a way."

Cullen shook his head, "Don't worry about it, they needed to be set straight. You've come a long way from when I last saw you in Kirkwall."

Ael smiled as he walked back to the Chantry, he wanted to talk to the dusky version of Andraste he'd met earlier. When he'd entered the Chantry he looked up at statue of Andraste. He drew his sword and knelt down on one knee. He pointed the sword down word and rested his forehead on the sword's hilt.

"Maker, my enemies are abundant. Many are those who rise up against me. But my faith sustains me; I shall not fear their legion. Should they set themselves against me?" he questioned himself.

Ael tried to make sense of everything, Templars losing their way, he being accused of the Divine's murder. He...he was lost...what he to do? How could he help everyone see the path back to the Maker and the Divine Lady?

"Seeking a moment of clarity?"

Ael turned around and saw Mother Giselle standing behind him. Ael stood up and sheathed his sword, "Mother Giselle, it's wonderful to see you. How are you doing around here?"

Mother Giselle gave a small smile, she found it refreshing that a young man cared for other's welfare more than their own. "You seem troubled."

Ael lowered his head, "Yes...I'm just trying to process all this and find a new purpose."

Mother Giselle continued to give her small smile, "While I know that Templars are mainly known for serving the Chantry maybe they need most now is to serve the people instead."

Ael felt the weight on his shoulders lift as he realized that was what the Maker and the Holy Lady would want. If he had the Templars help the people then that would help the people find their way back to faith.

Mother Giselle's smile got larger as could see a new purpose for such a noble man. She left him to think on his own thoughts as he turned to look at Josephine's office door. Ael opened the door to see an Orlesian noble with a yellow mask covering his face. He was bald and clearly older and wore clothes that did nothing to show he had any good taste in clothing what so ever.

Josephine was clearly talking to the man and not at all happy, she had her portable writing desk in hand as she listened to him.

"The Inquisition _cannot_ remain, Ambassador. If you can't prove it was founded on Justinia's orders."

Josephine was clearly was trying not to sigh, "This is an inopportune time Marquis, more of the faithful flock here each day."

Josephine then caught sight of Ael from the corner of her right eye, she turned to look at him as she talked to the Marquis. She actually looked relieved to see him, "But allow me to introduce you to the brave soul who risked his life to slow the magic of the Breach."

The Marquis looked at Ael, "Ser Trevelyan, may I present the Marquis DuRellion, one of Divine Justinia's greatest supporters."

The Marquis interrupted Josephine, "and the rightful owner of Haven. House DuRellion lent Justinia these lands for a pilgrimage. This "Inquisition" is not a beneficiary of this arrangement." He told Ael as he shook his hands and lowered his head.

Ael narrowed his eyes at the Marquis, "This is the first I've heard of Haven having an owner outside of the Chantry."

The Marquis didn't look impressed at the young Templar looking at him as if he was a bug in a jar.

"My wife, Lady Machen of Denerim, has claim to Haven by ancient treaty with the Monarchs of Ferelden." Ael continued to listen, "We were honored to lend its use to Divine Justinina. She is..." the Marquis gave a long depressed sigh "she was a woman of supreme merit."

Ael's face also showed grievance as he agreed with his whole heart on those words. He folded his arms as he listened to now a heated Marquis. "I will not let an upstart order remain on her holy grounds."

Ael narrowed his eyes as he tilted his head, "Interesting, considering the Inquisition was begun by the _left_ and _right _hands of the Divine."

The Marquis waved his hands at the Marquis who didn't give Ael's words merit. He looked at Josephine, "I've seen no written records from Sister Leliana or Seeker Pentaghast that Justinia approved of the Inquisition."

Ael took a step forward, "You can't throw all those people out onto the snow! There are wounded and sick people among them!"

Josephine looked at Ael, "If he won't take her at her word, I'm afraid Seeker Pentaghast must challenge him to a duel."

The Marquis looked at Josephine in a state that suggested he didn't want to duel Cassandra anything. Josephine gave the man a stubborn look, "It is a matter of honor among the Nevarrans. Shall I arrange the bout for tonight?" she asked as she wrote on her portable desk.

The Marquis' face clearly showed he was thinking about this, "No! No, perhaps my reaction to the Inquisition's presence was somewhat hasty."

The Marquis looked away from the two and started to walk away. Josephine looked at the man who was deeply conflicted. "We face a dark time, your Grace. Divine Justinia would not want her passing to divide us." Ael liked where Josephine was leading the noble. The Marquis took a moment to think about the whole situation. "She would, in fact, trust us to forge new alliances to the benefit of all, no matter how strange they may seem."

The Marquis seemed to take in Josephine's words as he turned around. The man sighed, "I'll think on it, Lady Montilyet. The Inquisition might stay in the meantime."

The Marquis then left without another word with Ael and Josephine watching him. Ael took a breath as he watched the man leave, "Do the DuRellion's actually have a claim on this place?" Ael questioned.

Josephine gave a smile wish caused Ael's heart to skip a beat. "His Grace's position is not as strong as he presents it. Despite their Ferelden relations, the DuRellion's are Orlesian." She told him as she wrote on her portable desk.

Josephine smiled at Ael, "If the Marquis wishes to claim Haven, Empress Celene must negotiate with on _his_ behalf." Ael looked back before looking back at Josephine, "Her current concerns are a bit larger than minor property disputes."

Ael smiled, "I'm so pleased that the Marquis isn't tossing us out into the cold."

Josephine gave Ael a kind look, "His Grace is only the first of many dignitaries we must contend with."

"You expect more people in Haven?" Ael questioned

Josephine gave a nod, "Undoubtedly, and each visitor will spread of the Inquisition after they depart." She told Ael as she sat down at her desk. She pulled in her chair as she looked at Ael. She smiled at Ael, "An Ambassador should ensure the tale is as complimentary as possible."

Ael gave Josephine a coy smile, "May I ask what brought you to work for the Inquisition?"

Josephine's face lit up, happy to see someone was interested in such a thing. "Sister Leliana approached me, we've been acquainted for quite some time. For better or worse, being the Inquisition's diplomat has become as interesting as she promised."

Ael smiled, "What sort of dealings have you had with Nobility?"

Ael's whole family came from Nobility and he was curious to know where her qualifications lay. If she had to talk to his family at any point he wanted to see if she had the chops for such a thing.

"For some years, I was the royally appointed court ambassador from Antiva to Orlais. The Nobility of Thedas is a rather singular sphere. Those I am not acquainted with, I know through reputation."

Ael bowed to Josephine with one had behind his back and a smile. "The Inquisition is lucky to have you as an advocate, Lady Montilyet."

Josephine smiled, "Thank you, Thedas' politics have become...agitated as of late. I hope to guide us down smoother paths." Josephine grabbed a quill on her desk, "But please excuse me, I've much work to do before the day is done."

Ael smiled, "Of course my lady"

Ael couldn't help but notice her beauty and as he stood up he bumped into a chair, almost falling over but grabbing the chair to preventing himself from falling over. Josephine quickly got up and hurried over to him and helped him stand up straight.

"Are you alright Sir Trevelyan?" she half laughed.

Josephine couldn't believe the weight of the armor he wore. Ael blushed as he looked up at her, Josephine blushed as well as she realized she was staring at him. She noticed his intensely blue eyes. She also noticed that he had a scar over and under his left eye.

Once Ael stood up straight she let go of him, "I ah...am sorry, I didn't mean to be so presumptuous as to..."

Ael smiled as he gave a soft laugh as he lightly squeezed Josephine's fingers. Josephine's heart fluttered as she looked at his deeply handsome man.

"Where did you acquire that scar?"

Josephine's cheeks blushed as she realized she asked a personal question. Ael smiled as he knew if he didn't ask her now, he'd never get the courage again.

"I would be happy to explain it to you my lady over dinner sometime..." Ael's face blushed when he realized what he just said.

Josephine's eyes showed her own complete surprise Ael held up his hands, "I'll totally understand if you're too busy or..."

Josephine shook her head as she did find it amusing a handsome man asking her out. "No, it's alright..." with all the embarrassment Josephine decided to switch the conversation over, "maybe you can give me some advice about your family actually."

Ael felt a of failure shoot down his spine but also curious about what she wanted to talk to him about with his family "Like what?"

"Well like how do I handle telling your family that you're alive? Also the Inquisition is in need of donations."

Ael laughed, "Tell my family that I have been touched by Andraste and you'll have to beg my family to stop giving you money."

Josephine smiled, "Alright that is good to know."

Ael narrowed his eyes at Josephine as she moved a piece of hair behind her ear. He remembered a dusky girl he once saw at a ball of his Aunt's. She was shy and in the corner all night but he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"You look familiar my lady, have we met before?"

Josephine sat back at her desk, "Perhaps, everyone of distinction in the Free Marches attends Lady Trevelyan's summer balls."

Ael's face showed that something connected in his mind, "That's where I know you from." Ael shook right had with thought as he spoke, "I remember you from the last party my Great-Aunt Lucille organized before I went to the Chantry for Templar training. She always did love a good party."

Josephine smiled as she remembered an awkward boy entered her memory. She remembered the same intensely blue eyes. He watched her the whole night and struggled to find something to say to her.

"Oh that reminds me, the 'Herald of Andraste' has received several invitations from the curious." Josephine told him as she wrote a letter.

Ael was surprised, "To parties? How many am I getting?"

Josephine sighed in disappointment, "Only seventeen this month, I'm afraid."

Ael's skin crawled at the thought of being on exhibit as nobles leered at him and trolled him for questions. His body shivered at the thought of it all. Ael wanted to know more about this Ambassador the Inquisition had acquired but he knew he'd be able to find out more at another time.

Ael bowed again, "We will speak later Lady Montilyet."

Josephine smiled, "Until then."

Ael slapped himself for looking so ridicules in front of Lady Montilyet. In truth he did want to take her out for dinner or something like it but he hadn't have the nerve. He just hoped he'd have the nerve after going to Val Royeaux.


	4. A Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ael goes to Val Royeaux to talk sense to the Mother's there. Ael seeks comfort with an old friend and Josephine and Ael get to know each other more.

That morning Cassandra, Solas, Varric and Ael headed to Val Royeaux to speak with Mothers. As Ael left he had Josephine and her beauty and kindness on his mind. When they got there Ael was left in awe, he hadn't visited Val Royeaux since before they left for the Conclave. He always marveled at the beauty of the city. Grand buildings, flowers, statues lavishness everywhere you could turn your head. As they crossed the bridged Ael could hear the Chantry's bells ring out, Cassandra watched Ael turned every which way trying to look at it all.

"The city still mourns."

People passed by, their closed overly fancy their faces covered. _Why would they still cover their faces? Wouldn't they want people to look at them? _Ael never understood it and probably never would, a woman gasped backing up seeing them all walk around freely without shame especially a Templar traveling with such an interesting group.

Varric looked at Cassandra, "Just a guess Seeker but I think they all know who we are!"

Cassandra sighed as they passed through the gates, "Your powers and skills of observations never fail to impress me Varric."

An Inquisition scout met them at the gate and fell to one knee, "My lord Herald!" Cassandra recognized her, "Your one of Leliana's people! What have you found?"

The scout looked at Cassandra, "The Chantry Mothers await you and so do a great many Templars!"

Cassandra seemed surprised, "There are Templars here?"

The scout nodded "People seem to the think the Templars will protect them from the Inquisition! They are gathering on the other side of the Market, I think that where the Templars intend to meet you!" The scout rose to her feet.

Cassandra walked further in, "Only one thing to do!" The others followed her, Cassandra was hot!

"They wish to protect the people from us?"

Ael stopped her and had her look at him, "The Chantry is frightened Cassandra they don't know who we are or what we want. We need to becareful about how we handle this."

Cassandra turned and walked off as Varric was impressed Ael told the Seeker to not go in fully cocked and loaded. He was starting to like this guy.

Ael knew this was coming, "We knew to expect some kind of reaction."

Cassandra looked at him, "I didn't think the Templars would make an appearance!"

The scout looked at Cassandra, "Maybe the people are assuming what the Templars will do! I have heard of _no_concrete plans!"

Varric looked at them, "Do you think the order has returned to the fold maybe? To deal with us upstarts?"

Cassandra looked at him, "I know the Lord Seeker Lucius, I can't imagine him coming to the Chantry not after all that has occurred."

Ael didn't like the sound of any of it, "So the potential for trouble has increased by two fold?"

Cassandra nodded, "Perhaps" She looked at the Scout, "Return to Haven "Inform them what has happened in case we are delayed."

The scout bowed, "As you say my lady" she then left.

Ael walked into the middle of square uncertain what he would find. Once there she walked up to a platform where a Chantry Mother spoke, "Good people of Val Royeaux! Here me!" She had her arms raised up, "Together we mourn our Divine, her naïve and beautiful heart silenced by treachery! You wonder what will become of her murderer."

The Mother looked at Ael, "Well wonder no more! BEHOLD! The so called Herald of Andraste, _claiming_ to rise where our beloved fell! We say this is a false profit! The Maker would send no false prophet in our hour of need!"

Ael didn't like the Mother's tone and he didn't like to be called a murderer either! "ENOUGH! I WILL NOT LISTEN TO THESE SELF SERVING LIES! WE CAME HERE TO TALK!"

Cassandra looked at the crowd, "It's true! The Inquisition only seeks to end this madness before it's too late!"

Ael looked off to the side seeing a group of Templars coming, the Mother pointed to them. "It's already too late!"

It was the Templars, they had come at last. They were walking up to the stage, The Mother had a huge look of relief on her face. "The Templars have returned to the Chantry! They will face this Inquisition and the people will be saved once more!"

The Mother watched the leader of the Templars carelessly pass her. Another Templar punched her in the head, knocking her to the floor. Ael didn't like it one bit, he thought it was a shameful display. Ael ran up to the Mother and knelt down next to her to make sure she was alright.

'_Was this the noble Templar Order he fought and bled for? What sort of madness was this?'_

Ael watched the leader console a Templar he knew his name was, Knight Denerim Barris who seemed troubled by the act.

"Steel yourself! She is beneath us!" The young Templar looked at the Mother ashamed.

He looked at Ael who looked angry, "What's the meaning of this?"

The Leader looked at Cassandra, "Her claim to authority is an insult! Much like your own!" He looked at him disgusted as he left the stage.

Cassandra met up with him, "Lord Seeker Lucius? It's imperative that we speak with you!"

The Lord Seeker had no interest in talking to her, "You will not address me!"

Cassandra looked at him confused, "Lord Seeker?"

The Lord Seeker didn't even bother to look at her, "Creating a heretical movement, raising up a puppet as Andraste's prophet! You should be ASHAMED!"

He finally looked at them, "YOU SHOULD ALL BE ASHAMED! The Templars failed no one by leaving Chantry to purge the Mages!" He pointed at them, "_You_ are the one who have failed! You have leashed our righteous swords with doubt and fear! If you came to appeal to the Chantry, you are too late! The only authority that deserves respect is MINE!"

Ael was trying very hard to resist the urge to strangle the man, "WHAT WE TRULY NEED IS AN ALLIANCE THAT WILL SEAL THE BREACH! Not fighting over power."

The Lord Seeker looked at Ael as if he was a bug, "Oh the Breach is indeed a real threat but you certainly have no power to do anything about it!"

Barris approached him, "Lord Seeker! What if Knight Captain Trevelyan really _was_ sent by the Maker? He's a Templar one of us, isn't he?"

Another Templar approached him, "You're called to a higher purpose! Do not question!" The Templar then walked off, The Lord Seeker looked at the Young Templar, "I will make the Templar Order a power that stands alone against the void!"

The Lord Seeker gave Ael a firm look, "We deserve recognition, Independence! You are Templar, you should know and want all these things. Instead you serve an organization that question's ours. You have shown me nothing and the Inquisition less than nothing!" The Lord Seeker stood at attention, "Templars! Val Royeaux is unworthy of our protection, we march!"

The Templars moved out Varric walked up to the others as they watched the Templars leave. "Charming fellow isn't he!"

Cassandra couldn't believe it, "Has Lord Seeker Lucius gone mad?" Ael had only heard of the man and never had the pleasure until now in meeting him.

Ael gave a snort, "Do you know him very well?"

Cassandra looked at him, "He took over the Seekers of Truth two years ago after Lord Seeker Lambert's death. He was always a decent man, never gave into ambition and grandstanding. This is very unusual and bizarre."

Ael wasn't surprised about the Templars reaction, he walked over to the Mother who lay unconscious. Everyone including the other Mothers watched Ael as he gently held the wounded Mother in his arms. Ael sighed in frustration, "It doesn't look like we are going to get the Templars to help us after all."

Cassandra looked at Ael, "I wouldn't write them off so quickly. There must be some in the order who have seen what he has become. Either way we should first return to Haven and inform the others."

Ael continued to hold the wounded Mother as she slowly awoke, "Are you alright? Can I help you?"

The woman looked at him, "You would help me after all that has been said?"

Ael smiled as he looked at the Mother's lump on the back of her head. "Yes, whether you believe I am here to help or not is beside the point, you are hurt."

The Mother looked at Ael, "Just tell me one thing! Do you truly believe you are the Maker's chosen?"

Ael smiled at her kneeling down next to her, gently touching the back of the Mother's head. He put a poultice on the Mother's head and held it there.

Ael hoped it would help the Mother's wound, "To tell you the truth I do believe it. I didn't at first but after seeing the people and knowing I could help them..." Ael smiled gently, "The Maker chooses everyone for a certain purpose, I believe this is mine, to heal the sky and to help as many people as possible through the Maker's love."

The Mother looked at him surprised by the honesty of Ael's answer, "That is surprisingly more comforting than you might imagine. I suppose it is out of our hands now. We shall all see what the Maker plans in the days to come."

Ael pulled his hand back after the Mother's lump had swelled down. "It's not too late. You can help us stop us stop this madness if you get the Mothers and the Chantry to join us. It's what her Most Holy would want all of us to do."

Ael then stood up and left, Solas walked next to Ael, "You helped a woman who called you a heretic and told her views on the matter, do you think that was wise?"

Ael looked at Solas, "She was injured, if I had left her like that then everything they had said about me in their minds would have been true. I want the Chantry I still serve and believe in the Maker with all my heart. However I want them to know that I also serve the people and that needs to be the Chantry's mission as well, not arguing over authority, the Maker's attentions. We need to help the suffering and bring the people and the Chantry together again. What they think of us is irrelevant if you think about it." Solas was taken back on how profound that was.

Ael had enough of Val Royeaux so he headed out of its gates with the others. Before he could leave he was approached by one other person.

"If I may have a moment of your time."

Ael and the others turned around. It was a female elf. She was older in her fifties would be Ael's guess. She had short black hair and dark eyes. She wore the robes of a circle mage, the woman approached them.

Cassandra recognized her even though, she seemed surprised. "Grand Enchanter Fiona?"

Solas stepped forward a few steps, "Leader of the Mage Rebellion! Is it not dangerous for you to be here?"

Fiona looked at them all, "I heard of this gathering and I wanted to see this fabled Herald of Andraste with my own eyes! If it's help with the Breach you seek then maybe you should look amongst the mages!"

Ael looked at Fiona mistrustful, "Why would the mages want to help us?"

Fiona looked at Ael tilting him head, "Because we can help each other in sealing the Breach and I dare say we are more civilized than those Templar thugs."

"Templar thugs?" Ael questioned in frustration, "I'm a Templar and _I'm_ no thug!"

Fiona lowered her head, "I am sorry lord Herald, I did not mean to offend you. I only meant"

"I know what you meant. I'm aware mages were mistreated in the Circles and I didn't agree with most of what happened. However, judging all like that isn't entirely fair. There were some Templars such as I who fight to make sure Mages were treated with respect."

Fiona nodded, "That is true my lord, I'm sorry but please do consider our invitation to Redcliffe. Come meet with the mages, an alliance could help us both after all. I hope to see you there au revoir my lord Herald!"

Fiona then backed up and walked away disappearing into the crowd.

Cassandra looked at Ael, "Come, Let us return to Haven." She then turned around with the others leaving Ael to wonder what he should do next.

On the way back to Haven Ael received an invitation from a Madame de Fer. Come to find out Madame de Fer was a mage named Vivienne who was the Grand-Enchanter of Orlais for Empress Celene. In Ael's opinion she was a peacock who strutted around like he was better than any other mage. Vivienne commanded what was left of the loyal mages of Orlais and in the end Ael knew he was going to need Vivienne's help. He agreed to let Vivienne join the Inquisition and would see her in Haven.

Ael also received coded messages from an agent of Red Jenny. Ael met the agent who ended being an elf named Sera. Sera seemed touched in the head and spoke little sense. Ael could see she wanted to help even if it was for her own selfish reasons. Ael agreed for Sera to join at least until Sera's reasons were made clear whether good or bad.

They were a few days away from Haven when it was night and Ael was looking at the camp fire. Cassandra saw Ael there by himself. The hour was late and the others were sleeping in their tents. Ael was thinking about the night before she left Haven and Josephine. He was still amazed by her beauty and grace, even after many years she still looked as beautiful as the first time he'd seen her long ago.

Ael remembered Josephine grabbing him from falling in her office. Her dark eyes sparkled in the candles light.

"Deep in thought my lord Herald?"

Ael snapped out of it seeing Cassandra across from him. She looked at him across the fire, she smiled. "Yes, just thinking Cassandra."

Cassandra held a stick to stock the fire, "What about?"

Ael shook his head, "Nothing of consequence, the day has been long is all."

Cassandra nodded, "I agree"

Ael looked at her, "I'm sorry for the way I acted in Haven. I know you saw me have a meltdown."

Cassandra smiled, "I don't think a meltdown is what I would choose to call it."

Ael chuckled, "What would you choose to call it then?"

"A fit" said Cassandra with a half-smile.

Ael smiled as he nodded in agreement, "I do understand what you are feeling however." said Cassandra.

"Oh?" Ael questioned.

"I was accused of killing the High Seeker in Val Royeaux over twenty years ago. I with a mage found a conspiracy to kill the Divine. It was a hard road to prove my innocents and to save the most holy."

Ael looked at Cassandra surprised as the Seeker stocked the fire.

"Did you lose your...way?"

Cassandra shook her head, "No, I never questioned my faith that the Maker would make things clear in the end. I just hoped it was before the Knight Commander or the Grand cleric from Orlais got the chance to kill The Divine."

Ael's face showed surprise, "What?"

Cassandra gave a slight smile, "That is a story for another time."

Ael looked at her, "I expect to hear all about it when you feel up to sharing."

Cassandra looked at him, "My point is you are not alone in this. Many people lost loved ones at the Conclave or question their faith. It's how you channel that anger and frustration that will make the difference in the Inquisition. Use it to help all those effected see justice done."

Cassandra was right, Ael knew she was right, "All I can do is to do my best Cassandra."

"That is all anyone can ask." She told Ael standing up, there was a long pause between the two. The only thing that could be heard was the pop of the fire.

"I'm going to bed, I suggest you do the same. We will reach Haven tomorrow perhaps we can talk more once we get there."

Ael nodded and watched Cassandra go into her tent. After a moment Ael got up and looked to finding his own bed.

*****************************************************

When Ael and the others came back to Haven it wasn't yet noon. Cassandra looked at Ael, "I will meet you by the Chantry when you are ready to give your report to the others."

Ael nodded and they parted ways. Solas watched him head off towards the soldier recruits training grounds. Ael knew he wanted to talk to Cullen, he walked up to where he trained the recruits for he was usually there. As he approached he saw Cullen. Ael smiled, he was right, he was barking orders at the recruits.

"You there! There is a shield in your hand block with it! If this man was your enemy you'd be dead!"

Cullen noticed he wasn't alone, there was a Templar with him. It so happened it was one of the Templars that gave the female elf a hard time earlier. This must have been part of his punishment. The Templar stood at strict attention and didn't dare move.

Cullen turned to look at him, "Lieutenant don't hold back! The recruits must prepare for a real fight not a practice one!"

The Templar saluted as Cullen looked back at the men watching them to see what else he see how could they could improve.

"Yes Commander!"

The Lieutenant then walked off to the side to give training orders to the men. Ael approached Cullen who still remained focused on watching the recruits. Cullen heard Ael's approach from his right as he folded his arms and looked over at Ael.

"We have received a number of recruits. Locals from Haven and some pilgrims." Cullen smiled at him ,"None made quite the entrance you did!"

Ael smiled back, "At least I got everyone's attention."

Cullen gave a smirk, "That you did!" He lowered his arms as he walked off with Ael following behind him. "I told you before I was recruited in Kirkwall myself. It was there during the mage uprising."

One of Leliana's scouts came up behind them with a report.

"Ser!"

Ael turned him head but Cullen didn't, "I saw first had the devastation it caused." Cullen turned his body to look at Ael as they walked he grabbed the report form the scout "Cassandra sought a solution when he offered me a position. I left the Templars to join her cause."

Ael remembered Cullen telling him all this before, why was he repeating himself?

They walked a few more steps as Cullen read the report. "Now it seems we face something far worse."

Ael looked at Cullen as he read the report and wasn't sure what she could do. "A conclave destroyed a giant hole in the sky, things aren't looking good."

Cullen looked up at him with hope in his face, "That's why we're needed, the Chantry lost control of both Templars and Mages." He gave the report back to the scout "Now they argue over a new Divine while the Breach remains. The Inquisition could act when the Chantry cannot! Our followers would be part of that!"

Ael liked seeing Cullen speak with such passion, "There is _so _much we can" Cullen shook his head realizing he was preaching.

Cullen took a breath, "Forgive me, I doubt you came here for a lecture."

Ael smiled at him, "No, but if you have one prepared I'd love to hear it."

Cullen laughed, "Another time perhaps."

Cullen's mind go blank and he lost his words. "I ah...umm"

Ael tilted his head to the left and looked at him curiously, he noticed Cullen looked tired, "There is still a lot of work ahead."

Another scout approached them with another report. "Commander! Ser Brian has a report of our supply lines." Cullen sighed, he shook his head as took the report looking at Ael, "As I was saying!" Cullen started to walk away from his friend.

Ael didn't want to lose his chance to say what he had come here to say, "Cullen wait."

Cullen stopped and turned his head, Ael walked up to him, "I wanted to thank you for...for before."

Cullen looked at Ael as his cheeks turned red as Ael put his hand on Cullen's back. The two walked past the training grounds and into Haven. When they got to Ael's cabin, Ael opened the door and Cullen walked in first.

"What's wrong Trevelyan?" Cullen asked.

Ael opened his stash of Lyrium and handed Cullen a draft, "You're having Lyrium withdrawal Cullen. Drink this, I have more."

Cullen sat on Ael's bed shaking his head, "That's not necessary Knight Captain. I have stopped taking lyrium actually."

Ael looked at Cullen shocked, "What? Why? You know what could happen if you..."

"I know, yet this is my choice" Cullen interrupted "If I am to leave the order, I am to leave all of it behind."

Ael took a step forward narrowing his eyes, "Why?"

Ael knew Cullen came from Kinloch Hold in Ferelden. He knew there was an uprising from blood mages within it. Cullen never spoke of it and Ael never pressed him about it. Ael left Kirkwall for Val Royeaux a year before the Chantry blew up and the war started. He could easily imagine what kind of toll that would take on a man attempting to restore order.

Cullen looked down at the floor as he held his hands together, "This is my choice, I ask for you to respect it my friend."

Ael put the draft of lyrium back in the box as he walked up to his friend, "I will my friend just promise me you'll be careful with this. We both know what the withdrawals can do. You can get sick, go mad or even die."

Cullen got up and patted his friend on the shoulder, "I will, I promise." Ael caught a slight smile from his friend. "I will meet you in the Chantry with your report."

************************************************************

When Ael opened the doors to the Chantry as he and Cassandra were greeted by Josephine first; coming from the right side of the Chantry.

"It's good to see that you've returned! We've heard of your encounter!"

Ael's face blushed in seeing Josephine again as his heart raced.

Cassandra stood looking at the Ambassador, "You heard?"

Cullen followed them from behind as Leliana approached them from front of the Chantry. "My agents sent word on head from the city of course!", said Leliana.

Cullen folded his arms looking at Cassandra, "It's a shame the Templars abandoned their senses along with the Capital." Ael could tell this stung Cullen's pride as much as his own, they both thought more of them than this!

Ael looked at Cullen honestly, "At least we know how to approach the Mages and Templars now."

They all started to walk towards the war room.

Cassandra looked at them, "Do we? Lord Seek Lucius is not the man I remember."

Leliana nodded, "True, but he has taken the order somewhere but do what? My reports have been very odd."

Cullen looked at her, "We must look into it! I'm sure not everyone in the order will support the Lord Seeker."

Josephine sighed, "Or the Herald could just simply meet the mages in Redcliffe instead."

Cullen was shocked at such a suggestion, "You think the Mage rebellion is more united? It could be ten times worse?"

Ael didn't like hearing all this bickering and what ifs. "Or you could stop bickering and make a decision!"

Cassandra nodded in agreement, "I agree!"

Josephine looked at him, "We shouldn't discount Redcliffe! The mages could be worth the risk."

Cassandra did agree to a point, "They are powerful Ambassador but they are more desperate than you realize."

Ael wasn't deterred from either idea, "So it will be dangerous, I've been in danger since I've walked out of the fade and survived."

Cassandra looked at him, "If some of the Rebel mages were responsible for what happened at the Conclave" Josephine interrupted the Seeker "The same could be said of the Templars"

Cullen broke the debate, "True enough! Right now I'm not certain we have influence to approach the order safely."

Cassandra looked at Cullen, "Then the Inquisition needs more agents in more places." Cassandra looked at Ael, "That's something you can help with!"

Ael was starting to feel like their errand boy. Josephine looked at Cassandra, "In the mean time we should consider other options!" She, Cullen and Cassandra left.

This left Ael and Leliana alone. Leliana walked up to Ael who was scratching his head. He wasn't sure how he was going to get the Inquisition more influence.

Ael turned to look at Leliana, "There is one other matter. Several months ago the Grey Wardens of Fereldan vanished. I sent word to those in Orlais but they have also disappeared. Ordinarily I wouldn't even consider they are involved in all this but the timing is curious."

Ael did agree, it seemed weird that all the Wardens would disappear at once. "That does sound odd, I agree."

Leliana had a true look of concern in her eyes, "The others have disregarded my suspicion but I cannot ignore it! Two days ago my agents in the Hinterlands heard of a Warden by the name of Blackwall. If you have the opportunity please seek him out. Perhaps he can put my mind at ease."

Ael didn't want to get Leliana's hopes up, "And if he can't?" Leliana sighed, "Then there might be going on than we thought!" she then walked off leaving Ael alone in the Chantry.

Ael took a moment to look at Josephine's office door which was slightly opened. Ael had to admit to himself that Josephine was on his mind the whole time he was gone. He was hoping while he was gone, he could find his bravery in asking her to dinner. What drove him nuts was, he had slain many enemies in the name of the Maker but, he couldn't find his courage to ask a woman out to dinner.

Ael locked his legs and walked into Josephine's office. Josephine was writing on her portable desk as she paced around. It was several moments before she noticed she was being watched.

Josephine slightly jumped, "Oh my lord I'm sorry, I did not see you standing there."

Ael blushed as he rubbed his neck, "It's alright, I should have announced myself. I just couldn't find..." Josephine stared at him as she waited for him to finish his sentence. "the words."

Josephine noticed Ael blushing as he rubbed his neck looking at the floor. She couldn't figure out why he'd find it so hard to talk to her unless...

Josephine blushed, "Oh!" She put her desk down and looked back at Ael, "My lord...I don't know what to..."

Ael realized that if he was going to do it, he had to do it now. Ael took Josephine's hands into his, "My lady, would you please honor me with your presents with...I mean for dinner...tonight?"

Josephine could see Ael's face blushing horribly as he waited for her answer for which he was sure she'd say no. "I can't believe you'd want to have dinner...I had no idea you harbored such feelings for..."

Ael smiled at her, "If I could find a singular flower that would equal your beauty I would happily present it to you. If I could sing a sing a single note I would sing to you to express my feelings...however a simple dinner is all I can ask."

Josephine's breath was taken away with such flattery. She fixed her eyes on Ael's the intensity of how blue they were, were mesmerizing. Her heart pounded with a ferocity that she did not come to expect.

Josephine blushed as all she could say was, "Yes."

Ael kissed Josephine's hands gently against his divine pouty lips as he was so happy to receive such good news. "I will see you later tonight my lady."

Josephine smiled as she watched Ael leave her office, she had to sit down for a moment for her legs were about to give out on her.

Ael continued to walk out and saw a soldiers stand outside in armor that wasn't the Inquisition's. The soldier had a brown hair and had a buzz cut. His skin was very fair, he had brown eyes. He had a feminine look to his face. He wasn't too tall for a human man maybe five foot seven. The armor looked foreign to him, he had never seen anything like it. Ael walked up to him as the man crossed his arms.

"Excuse me, I have a message for the Inquisition but I am having a hard time finding anyone who will talk to me."

Ael looked around seeing no one around, he looked back at the soldier, "What's the message?"

The soldier put his arms down, "We got word that that Tevinter mercenaries are out on the Storm Coast. My Commander 'The Iron Bull offers the information free of charge. If you would like to see what the Chargers can do for you and the Inquisition meet us there and watch us work."

Ael thought about it for a moment. More men to add to the Inquisition's ranks could help them and killing Tevinter mercenaries is always good. "What can your Bull's Chargers offer the Inquisition?"

The soldier look at him folding his arms again, "We're loyal, we're tough and we don't break contracts. Ask around in Val Royeaux, we got references!"

Ael tilted his head curious about this leader, "What should I know about your Commander?"

The soldier lowered his arms and held his hands in the front of him. "Iron Bull, he's one of those Qunari! Big guys with the horns. He leads from the front, he pays well and he's a lot smarter than the last bastard I worked for. Best of all his professional! We accept contracts from the first person who makes the first real offer. You're the first person he's gone out of his way to pick a side."

Ael wasn't sure, "Why would your Commander send us this information?"

The soldier looked at Ael, "Iron Bull wants to work for the Inquisition! He thinks you're doing good work."

Ael nodded ,"We'll consider your offer" she didn't want to sound too eager.

The soldier nodded back, "We're the best you'll find. Come to the Storm Coast and see us in action." Ael shook hands with soldier before watching him depart.

Ael knew he was going to have to go to the Storm Coast and Redcliffe so he decided to get ready for his night out with Josephine. It wasn't till got into his cabin that he remembered he only had the clothes on his back to wear. He started to polish his chest plate when he noticed several straps of his armor needed to be repaired.

Ael sighed as he looked up at the ceiling, "Andraste's sacred knickers!"

Ael looked at the rest of his armor and saw his sabots and bracers needed to be repaired too. Ael got up and walked to the blacksmith with all of his armor in hand.

The blacksmith caught sight of him, "Can I help you?"

"Can you fix my armor by tonight?"

The blacksmith looked over the armor and slowly shook his head. "No my lord, this will take me till morning to fix if I rush it above all the others."

Ael rubbed his neck, he couldn't in good conscience put himself above others in order to impress a lady he wanted to impress. He shook his head, "No, it's alright. Fix it when you can."

The blacksmith nodded, "As you say, Herald."

Ael kicked the dirt around him as he left and Cullen caught sight of him throwing a rock. Cullen walked over to his friend. "What's wrong?"

Ael looked at Cullen, "I have a date with Josephine tonight and I have nothing decent to wear."

Cullen's eyes nearly rolled out of his head, "The Ambassador? You asked the Ambassador?"

Ael gave a halfhearted laugh, "Yes, I ask Josephine out on a date. What's wrong with that?"

Cullen gave a slight shake of the head, "Nothing that I can think of but..."

"But?" Ael questioned.

"Leliana and Josephine are very close, be sure to handle this with care."

Ael looked at his boots for a moment, he nodded as he understood Cullen's concern. He looked back up at Cullen, "I will handle this like everything I do in my life...with heart, caution and respect."

Cullen nodded as the two parted and Cullen had a smile on his lips from his friend's bravery. He rubbed his neck as he saw a mistake one of his men had made and yelled at him for idiocy.

Ael got back to his cabin and saw Varric at a camp fire near his tent. "How are you doing Templar?"

Ael smiled at Varric, "Templar huh?"

Varric chuckled as he walked up to Ael, "I like to give people nicknames. I don't mean anything by it."

Ael smiled, "It's alright, I kinda like it. Keeps me centered on who I am."

Varric smiled, "Well I don't think you should think that's all you are. Templar is more of a job description you once held. You're a lot more than that now. You help those who need it, you help heal the sky and you keep that Roderick in check."

Ael smiled, "I just keep Roderick grounded."

Varric smiled, "You left here earlier in a hurry, anything wrong?"

Ael sighed, "My armor is in serious need of repairs. I don't have anything to wear for my date with Lady Montilyet tonight."

Varric smiled, "A date with Ruffles huh? Good for you."

Varric walked into his tent and came back out with one of his red shirts with golden embroidery. Varric was big in the chest and broad shouldered which caused his shirts to be larger than other dwarves. He handed Ael the shirt.

"This should fit you without a real problem."

Ael smiled grateful for such kindness, "Thank you Varric, I really appreciate it."

Varric folded his arms after he gave the shirt, "No problem, no one should go on a date without anything decent to wear."

**********************************************

Josephine was finishing up her paperwork when she heard a knock on the door. Ael opened the door slowly seeing Josephine smiling at him. Josephine was stunned seeing how built Ael was. The armor hid how muscular he was. Varric's shirt fit him almost perfectly but it was a little tight in shoulders. Ael's chest was very well defined through the shirt but hid his stomach.

Josephine put her quill down after ogling Ael for a moment, Ael blushed as he knew she was staring at him. He smiled as he rubbed his neck, "Are you alright?" he asked.

Josephine shot up as she blushed, "Yes, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare, is that Varric's shirt?"

Ael nodded, "Yes, he let me borrow it for the evening. I don't have any presentable shirts for this evening. All my shirts are pretty well worn."

Josephine walked up to him holding her hands together, "I will see that some new clothes are sent to you. You should've told me earlier."

Ael smiled, "You don't like this shirt?"

Josephine was quick to respond, "Oh no, this looks wonderful on you." Josephine then got very embarrassed as she realized what she was saying.

Ael chuckled as he was amused that she was happy in what she was seeing. He offer his left arm and Josephine was happy to take it. As they walked out of the chantry Ael looked at her, "How was your day?"

Josephine smiled, "It was fair enough, I've been working on securing a more reliable supply of lyrium for the Templars here."

"Oh?" Ael questioned.

"Yes, Cullen's supplier is wonderful but we need to make sure that we don't run out. If we have a secondary source we won't have to worry about it."

Ael smiled, "My family has connections with the Chantry and a few suppliers to insure that Chantry has a stable supply."

Josephine seemed rather intrigued, "Really? Can you lead me to them?"

Ael stopped at his cabin, "Of course my lady."

Josephine then noticed they stopped, "What's here?"

Ael opened the door and a table was set up with a table cloth, roses, candles and a wonderful meal was prepared. Josephine was stunned by the whole thing, "I...I can't believe you set up such a thing?"

Ael let Josephine go in first with her hands held together, she looked back at Ael. "This is for me?"

Ael walked in, "Yes, I hope you like it." he commented slightly blushing.

Josephine more than liked it, she loved it. Ael gave her the bouquet of roses and pulled out her chair. He then helped her chair scoot her chair in before he sat down himself.

"I hope my cabin was an appropriate place my lady. I thought of the tavern but I was afraid with all the commotion, we'd be unable to hear each other."

Josephine was flattered he wanted her to feel comfortable. She gave a nod, "Yes, it's alright."

The two had a wonderful dinner and the whole time Ael barely ate a thing, he was too mesmerized by Josephine's beauty, her proper eating antiquate. The way Josephine held her fork and knife made Ael smile. It reminded him of his little sister Ariara but everyone called her Ari. She held her silverware the same way.

Josephine stopped talking about her day even as Ael continued to smile. "Are you not hungry?"

Ael sat up straight, "I am but your beauty is distracting me, my lady."

Josephine's face showed surprise, "What a wonderful comment my lord. I have been talking this whole time and you haven't said a word. I apologize for my ability to talk about nonsense."

Ael smiled, "I enjoyed it actually."

Josephine blushed as she bit her lower lip as she put her utensils down. "So what shall we discuss? It seems only appropriate since you made this lovely meal that you choose the subject of choice."

Ael smiled, "You my lady, I want to know more about you."

Josephine was surprised the Herald of Andraste wanted to know more about her. She gave a small sweet smile. "Alright, what would you like to know?"

"What does your job entail exactly?" he asked quietly.

"I meet Ambassadors from various factions and countries and cement alliances with them." Ael sat up properly and started to eat his dinner, "We are a young cause, diplomacy is essential to our creditability."

Ael looked up at her for a moment as he lifted his fork to his mouth, "Then you speak for the Inquisition with these nobles?" he then took a bit from his fork.

Josephine nodded, "I do, someone must foster goodwill on our behalf. As well as prevent controversy as news of us spreads."

Ael looked at her curious, "How heavy are our actions scrutinized?"

"Make no mistake, every noble house, and every throne, is waiting to see what the Inquisition does next. Many are willing to pledge support, if offers are made in just the right fashion." Ael could see Josephine's passion in determination in her job as she spoke, "I intend to see that they are."

Ael took his chalice in hand, "Tell me you came to work for the Inquisition again?"

"I'd been considering leaving my post in Antiva for a new challenge when Leliana recruited me." Josephine sighed, "There is such unrest in Thedas, and the Inquisition seems a promising method to stop it. It's to everyone's benefit if we prevent the mage-templar conflict from spreading further."

Ael totally agreed with Josephine's statement, "So it's the prospect of stability that drew you here?"

Josephine nodded, "The full impact of the mage rebellion has yet to be felt, and yet that was _before_ the death of the Divine. The violence must be curbed before we see it turn to full-scale war."

Ael sighed, "I can only imagine the bloodshed if it escalates further." Ael groaned, shaking his head.

Josephine nodded agreeing with Ael, "I'm afraid history holds many examples of what will happen if it does."

Ael crossed his leg as he placed his napkin over his lap after wiping his mouth with it. "How do you and Leliana know each other?"

Josephine smiled, she knew from watching him that he came from proper breeding. "We moved through similar circles in Orlais. I believe we actually met in Val Royeaux, Leliana was quite an accomplished player of the game by then."

Ael had heard of the game but never knew of what it entailed, "What exactly do you mean when you say 'The Game'?"

Josephine giggled, "Ah, forgive me. 'The Game' refers to the slow duels of influence among the Noble and powerful in Orlais. It's rather lighthearted name for the matter, but Orlesians are fond playful touches."

Ael knew Josephine's family were merchants of some kind but never knew what exactly, now was a good opportunity as any to find out now.

"What Business are the Montilyet's in, exactly?"

Josephine thought it was sweet that he wanted to know so much about her and her family. "We began as merchants, my ancestors founded the first trade routes in Rivain. We once sent entire fleets across The Waking Sea."

Ael was now curious, "Once?"

Josephine's face saddened slightly, "Ah...No, these days, our vessels are a touch more modest."

Ael could see he hit something sensitive so he decided to change the subject. "What did you do exactly before you came to the Inquisition?"

"I had the great honor of serving Antiva's crown as Ambassador to Orlais. I'm also first in line to become the head of House Montilyet. Though my siblings attend to our mercantile affairs."

Ael sighed, "How strong are past loyalties?"

Josephine's back straightened, "I would never have given up my position if I did not intend to fully commit to the Inquisition. We cannot fall back on borders, Antiva is as threatened as any country by the rebellions."

Ael held up his hands, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it."

Josephine smiled, "It's alright, I know that you meant it in curiosity. If anything, the alliances I forged there maybe help our current cause."

Ael thought for a moment, would the Inquisition continue after the Breach?

"Do you think the Inquisition will continue after we seal the Breach?" Ael asked.

Josephine nodded, "If we prove ourselves by healing the Breach, people may turn to us for other things." Ael listened intently as Josephine spoke, "Protection, council, Justice...the Inquisition offered these once, to those in need."

Ael had been doubting himself since this whole thing started, he was curious of Josephine's impression. "Tell me" he started in a teasing tone, "Do you believe, I was saved by Andraste at the Temple of Sacred Ashes?"

Josephine smiled warmly, "I should much like to believe so, your worship." Stars twinkled in Josephine's eyes as she spoke, "The miracles Andraste preformed were so long ago. They're difficult to picture. If it were truly in the fade who saved you..."

Ael was waiting desperately to know what she was going to say. He was hoping she'd say, "I would like to thank her."

Instead Josephine held back, "Well, in any case many already believe you walk in the Maker's light." She said blushing while twisting her napkin.

Ael smiled, "You look beautiful when you blush Josephine." Ael got up from his seat and put his napkin on his dish. Josephine stood up and took his arm as it was offered. They walked out of Ael's cabin and down to look at the lake.

Ael looked at Josephine admired the frozen lake, it sparkled like diamonds under the moon's light. Josephine didn't realize Ael was looking at her. She looked stunning and when she looked out of the corner of her eye, Josephine's cheeks blushed when she realized Ael was looking at her.

Josephine looked at him, "Why are you..."

Ael smiled, "You are stunning Lady Montilyet. I have not been able to stop, I know it is forward of my lady."

Josephine smiled as she loved to look at him as well, "I want to know how you acquired that scar?"

Ael kissed Josephine's hand as he brought it to his lips, "I would be delighted to tell you my lady, perhaps on a second date?"

Josephine's heart pounded, "Of course my Lord. I would love to have another evening with you."

"Wonderful" he said softly sending shivers down Josephine's spine.

"You're cold my lady, I should take you to the Chantry so you can retire for the evening."

Josephine looked at this man in awe, he was handsome, charming, and polite, and she wondered if she was in a dream. Ael was everything she ever dreamed for in a companion. Ael put his hand over hers which rested on his arm. His hand was calloused from years of being a Templar but they were gentle and warm. When they reached the doors of the Chantry. Ael looked deeply into Josephine's dark brown eyes.

Without a single word Ael kissed Josephine, firmly but gently. There was heat behind it and it made Josephine's knees shake.

After a moment Ael stepped back, "I look forward to our next outing, my lady. Good night."

Josephine was breathless as she watched Ael walk away. Her fingers gently touched her lips as she was enchanted by this man. Leliana was walking up unaware of what had just transpired, "Are you alright Josie?"

It was a moment or two before Josephine looked at her friend. "Yes, Leliana everything is fine."

Leliana smiled, "You looked flushed Josie." Josephine smiled as she looked at her friend, "I believe I just met my knight in shining armor, Leliana."

Leliana looked in the direction of Ael's cabin, "I'm happy for you Josie."

Leliana watched her friend slowly walk into the Chantry to retire for the evening.

****************************************************************

When morning came, Ael decided to go to the Storm Coast first and look into this Iron Bull and the Chargers. Ael had informed Cassandra and now he was in the middle of packing his stuff in his bag.

He, Cassandra, Solas, and Varric headed out leaving the main gates to Haven. As they left he and Josephine looked at each other at the same time. Cullen noticed the two looking at each other and each having a smile on their lips. Cullen nodded at his friend showing his approval as Ael walked passed them and the soldiers' training grounds to leave the main gate to go onto the main traveling road.

Cullen bumped Josephine giving her a smile causing her to blush and realize_ 'The cat was out of the bag.'_ It was nice however to know that she had Ael's best friend's approval.

It took two weeks to get to the Storm Coast when Ael and the others got there scout Harding had already set up a base camp.

As Ael approached, Harding greeted him, "Greeting your Worship! For what it's worth welcome to the Storm Coast. I would have sent word sooner but our efforts have been delayed."

Ael looked at her a little confused, "How so?"

Harding had her hands behind her back, "There is a group of bandits operating in the area. They know the terrain and our small party had trouble going up against them. Some of our soldiers went to go speak with their leader, haven't heard back though."

Ael had been surveying the area and its harshness. She wasn't surprised, anyone who would reside here would have to be just as hard as the land. He also knew he'd have to look into it, he sighed. "Of course you haven't"

Harding looked at him, "The soldiers didn't have an exact location for the bandits but; they were starting their search farther down the beach. With all this fuss we haven't been able to conduct a proper search for the Wardens either."

Harding smiled, "Well good luck! Enjoy the see air, I hear it's good for the soul." Harding then left Ael and the others to figure out what they wanted to do first.

Cassandra looked at Ael, "We should look into this Iron Bull first, he could help us with these bandits."

Varric walked up, "Don't forget the Wardens! We should probably find them as soon as possible! It can't be a good sign if they have gone missing."

Ael walked up to the edge of a cliff and saw a battle being fought. "Why don't we see what's going on down there first!"

Solas stood next to him, "It looks like those are the Tevinter mercenaries we were tipped off about."

Everyone ran down the hill side with weapons drawn. When they got close enough they joined the battle killing all opposing enemies.

When it was over a huge big horned giant came walking up. He had grey skin and one eye since he was missing his left. He must have been seven feet tall with a five foot chest. Ael had never seen anyone like him. He had a scruffy week old beard, his horns were as wide as his shoulders which were huge! He had to the Qunari the messenger spoke of. He seemed to have a single strap shoulder harness for chest armor. He had a thick leather belt that covered his waist. Ari wondered if that was for armor too. His chest was severally scared up, Ael could tell he had seen many battles. He had dark green pants that had maroon vertical stripes going down them. He wore mid-calf high leather boots. The boots made his pants puff out at the bottom.

The man gave orders for his men to stand down and he asked for a status report form the man that Ael had met in Haven. It turns out the man's name was Krem. He reported five to six wounded no dead. The Qunari laughed liking that answer. He told Krem to have the men finish off the one stragglers then break out the caches. When Ael was able to approach the Qunari did indeed introduce himself as: The Iron Bull. He was happy to see Ael and offered him a seat and a drink. He introduced the messenger that he had met in Haven as Cremisius Aclassi, his Lieutenant.

The two talked over the drinks about the price of the Chargers and setting up payments with Josephine. Iron Bull also told him, he could be used as a body guard if need but also mentioned something of note. He mentioned he was a Ben-Hassrath spy and ordered to join the Inquisition and give reports to send out what was going on. He did also say he got reports from his people and would be happy to share them in return also, that interested him. It impressed Ael that he was honest about what he was and was willing to share what Intel he did get so that Leliana could put it to good use.

Ael was impressed and hired the Iron Bull and his Company. He and Bull shook hands, he looked at Bull "What do you use as a weapon?"

Bull picked up a massive double sided axe. The axe was so big it needed two hands to be wielded. Ael's eyes got so big they looked like they were about to roll out of his head.

Ael looked at Cassandra, "Cassandra why don't you go back to Haven and tell Leliana, Cullen and Josephine."

Cassandra didn't look happy, "You have me go back?"

Varric couldn't help but have a smug look on his face, "Why Seeker, are you mad you're being sent home?"

Cassandra moved like she was about to hit Varric upside the head with her fist. "Shut up Varric!" She gave everyone a hard look and then left after kicking a rock into a tree.

Bull just looked at, "Okay then, what now?"

It took a week to find the cabin that had the dead bodies of the Inquisitions soldiers. They found notes about how to find the bandits that were called The Blades of Hessarian. Ael read the notes and he needed to make a necklace that would have them recognize them as a challenger. He had gathered the materials and while it was being made he looked into the wardens disappearance. Ael found several notes that went into that as well. He collected the notes and went back to camp. When he go there the necklace was ready, he put it on and went to their base which took another week to find. When he got there all the warriors there were stunned to see a woman as their challenger. Ael walked up to the Leader who looked like a hardened and grizzled.

"You killed the soldiers of the Inquisition, this cannot stand."

The man roared as he took his sword and attacked, "You will not challenge me and live!"

He charged Ael and several members of the group went with him. When the Leader was dead the rest of the members stopped attacking. They now recognized him as their leader. After being reassured the attacks on the Inquisition would stop and that they would receive help on the coast Ael headed back to closest camp.

When Ael and the others got there they were tired as well as soaked to the bone. He couldn't wait to get into his tent and dry off. He was hoping someone took pity on him and left him some hot food for him in the tent. Ael was about to go into his tent when Harding approached him.

"Your Worship"

Ael turned his head. "A messenger came for you earlier. I put the letter in your tent. You can read it whenever you're ready."

Ael gave her a slight nod, "We also have some nice thick blankets for you to dry off in." Ael smiled, "Thank you"

Harding stood at attention as put her right hand to her chest, "Your Worship" she then walked off.

Ael entered his tent, he took a moment to enjoy the fact he wasn't being rained on. He saw the blankets on his cot and grabbed one. Ael wrapped himself in it and felt his body warm up in it. He then thanked the Maker for he saw a plate of food on his bed and the letter Harding mentioned. He walked closer to his bed and noticed the wax seal and saw the wax impression. It was Josephine's symbol, he recognized it from the moveable pieces on the war table. Leliana had a piece, Josephine and so did Cullen. He sat on the cot and put the plate of food on his lap. He opened the letter and read it as he ate.

_Dear Lord Trevelyan,_

_I hope you are well and this letter finds you as such. I heard you were having messaging delays due to bandits so I hope this letter gets to you. All is well in Haven, Cassandra has made it back safely after you hired this Iron Bull. She won't say much about him accept that he's Qunari and that he's tall. Maybe you can give Leliana or Cullen more details on the matter._

_I would like to express my thanks for our enchanted evening the night before you left for the Storm Coast. It was to be quite honest, wonderful._

Ael at a piece of fruit as he continued to read:

_I must confess that with you gone that it is lonely._

Ael started to cough as he started to choke on the piece of fruit he was eating. He was taken off guard by Josephine's boldness. He lowered the letter, his heart raced as his mind wondered. Was Josephine saying _she_ was lonely or she found the Inquisition lonely without him? So many scenarios entered Ael's mind just on that one sentence. He now didn't care about the food and moved the plate aside.

_Maybe upon your return we could go for a walk and discuss Templars since I may have found a way to solicit the Templars aid. That is if you still want to, of course."_

Ael once again was surprised and looked up, did she just agree to another date? Ael could feel her nervousness through the paper. He narrowed his eyes examining the paper; were those sweat drops? Was she sweating while writing this part?

_Please, keep me informed of your progresses and if you wish to write for whatever reason please feel free to do so._

_Sincerely,_

_Ambassador Montilyet_

Ael folded the letter put it in his pack to keep it safe. He was surprised Josephine took the time to write him, he grabbed a quill and a paper and wanted to write her back immediately. His mind was going so fast he couldn't stand it. He grabbed the other blanket and started to write the letter on it.

_Dear Lady Montilyet,_

_I just finished your letter, and enjoyed reading every word. Please let Cullen and Leliana know that the Iron Bull I believe he will be useful to the Inquisition, as will his men. He is a Ben-Hassrath spy and will share his Intel with Leliana as long as we share some of ours. I will let you and Cullen discuss payment when we get back to Haven._

_Let Leliana know that we found Grey Warden notes along the cost suggesting they are looking for someone along with following Darkspawn underground. We do not know who this person is but we do know this person has moved on. We dealt with bandits and they now work for us and will give us information and resources that we need in the Storm Coast._

_As for discussing the Templar order I would like to learn more of your proposal but I would also like maybe to get to know you more. I mean if that is okay with you, of course. When I get back to Haven I would like to see you and talk like you wrote about._

_We head to Redcliffe in the morning which makes me happy because I'm sick of cold and rain. Also I miss seeing the stars which are a pale consolation of your eyes. I hope to find a letter waiting for me there from you by the time I get there. For I drink in your words as I do wine, which coincidently has the same effect on me._

_Yours Truly,_

_Ael_

Josephine lowered the letter as she finished reading it. She was in her nightgown as she was sitting on her bed. Leliana's bed was right next to hers, "Everything alright Josie?" Leliana asked with a smile.

Josephine bit her lower lip as she put the letter under her pillow. "Yes Leliana, things are fine. The Herald would like Cullen, you and I to meet this Iron Bull and set up payments and intelligence with him. The Herald thinks his information and services will be vital."

Leliana nodded, "Simple enough, anything else?"

Josephine blushed as she shook her head. She laid down with her back facing Leliana, nothing of note."

Leliana smiled as she snuffed out the candle for the night.

****************************************************

Ael lowered the letter as he finished reading it again for the tenth time. He was in his shirt and pants, sitting on his cot. The hour was late and he would have to get up in a few hours to start his way to the Hinterlands. When he'd get a moment he'd write to Josephine again, he folded the letter and placed it in his bag as he laid back on his bed. He ran his fingers through his hair and hit his head on his pillow in frustration. The thought of Josephine drove him nuts, he couldn't get the image of her eyes out of his mind.

Ael tried to sleep but couldn't do the fact a growing problem was tightening his pants. Ael had always been able to control himself in such a manner but this mind wouldn't stop. Finally, Ael realized he'd have to take the matter, "In Hand" as it were. This was something he hadn't had to do since before he joined the Chantry.


	5. Honest Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ael seeks to reach out to the Templar Order and bring them into the Inquisition. Ael and Josephine have dinner together.

_My Lord Trevelyan,_

_I wrote as you requested, thank you for your information on the Grey Wardens and of The Blades of Hessarian. Leliana has gotten some of the Iron Bull's Ben-Hassrath's reports and has found them to be useful for the Inquisition._

_Have you found this Blackwall or any other signs of the Grey Wardens in the Hinterlands? Any idea of when you shall return to Haven?_

Ael smiled, Josephine did miss him even if she didn't write them and she did write him. Even if she was still being proper by using My Lord. Ael found it cute as he thought about it.

_I would enjoy getting to know you more, and would discuss whatever subject you wish; even...even if it is me. Which is something I am not entirely used to. However I have already told you about myself, which is rather dull, I rather discuss you._

Ael's head shot up as his heart pounded, him? He wanted to get to know her! All of her, it caused his cheeks grew hot at the idea of this woman wanting to get to know him better. Ael hands began to shake a little. He knew there was a little more to the letter but Ael's head wasn't sure he should read more but his heart told her to read.

_Please let me know when you are to return since I am looking forward to seeing you._

_Sincerely,_

_Ambassador Montilyet_

Ael folded the letter as he tried hard not let Josephine's words overtake him. He wanted to see her, she now knew that he did. He had it in writing, he put it in his pack with the other one. Grabbing a quill and paper to write.

_Dearest Lady Montilyet,_

_We did find the Grey Warden known as Blackwall. He is a man who has a grizzled look about him and has seen his share of battle. When you look into his eyes you can see he has seen too much of war and blood. He has black hair and a beard. He has some grey in his beard in his hair and beard. He wears a battle master coat and the crest of the Grey Wardens on his chest. He wields a sword and shield._

_When we found him he had conscripted victims of some local bandits to fight back and reclaim their goods. He found it just as strange as we did that the Wardens have disappeared and has agreed to help us to find them. He has given us treaties giving us the power to ask for aid from others. This should help the Inquisition greatly. I ask you to put them to good use. We have found more artifacts of the Grey Wardens and hope to find other clues before we leave the area. I can't help but feel he is hiding something and can't shake it. I hope it will not bite us later down the road. If I keep having this feeling and if he acts suspicious I will have Leliana look further into his background._

_I'm glad to hear The Iron Bull's reports are proving useful and please apologize to Cassandra again for me. I didn't mean to wound her pride which I have done by sending her back to Haven. I feel she can better serve the Inquisition by being in Haven and preparing the troops and keeping Roderick in check._

_I am looking forward to returning to Haven shortly now that our main objectives have been completed. I hope this letter reaches you before I get back. For I want you to know that I look forward to getting to know you more and that you are agreeable to it. I am afraid that there isn't much to tell you about me. You already know that I'm from the noble house Trevelyan and that my heart aches to see you again, so beyond that I doubt you'd find me very interesting. I hope the Maker keeps you well till my return._

_Yours,_  
_Ael_

Ael folded his letter and put a wax seal on it. He gave it to a messenger and watched him run off with it. The messenger reached Haven walking through the main gate from the main road. He walked to the soldiers training grounds. Cullen was barking orders at the men on defense and offense. He saw the messenger run up to him with his satchel around his chest.

_"Commander!" the man took his hand out of the bag and handed him the letter "Message Ser for Lady Montilyet!" Cullen took it from him with a nod, his face stone. "Thank you"_

The messenger then ran off having more to deliver.

Cassandra walked up behind him, "Another letter from the Herald?"

Cullen nodded not knowing she was behind him, "Yes. I imagine he writes to tell the Ambassador of his progresses of the Hinterlands."

Cassandra gave him a smug look, "Maybe he writes of finding Blackwall."

Cullen turned to look at Cassandra, "I'm sure the Ambassador will let us know if he writes of him." Cassandra then walked away, "Do you approve of the match between the two?"

Cullen turned his head to look at Cassandra, "What the Herald and our Ambassador do in their private affairs, is not my concern. I know the Herald from many years of loyal service, under my command. Not once did he ever give me a reason to question him, I won't start now."

Cullen looked around to see his men still training, Cassandra walked off wondering what would happen next when the Herald returned.

Cullen looked at the soldiers, "LET'S TAKE A BREAK AND RESUME AGAIN AFTER SUN PASSES NOON!"

He then walked off as he heard his men groan in relief. They dropped their swords and shields. Cullen walked to Josephine's office. "You have a letter from the Herald Lady Ambassador, I received it on your behalf as the messenger had other deliveries."

Josephine held out her hand taking it from Cullen, "Thank you Commander."

Cullen gave a nod and left her office as he had other duties to attend to. Josephine smiled as she broke the seal of the letter and sat back in her chair and began to read. Josephine smiled, as she read the last paragraph, Josephine also was happy that Ael was agreeable to talk and see where things could go if nothing more than friends. Somehow, she felt that Ael was more interesting than he was letting on. Josephine folded the letter and took a breath. Ael had expressed that he hoped to see her soon and started to think about a few things.

*********************************************

A few days later, Ael and the others finally came back. He noticed Cullen training the men as he walked by and Cullen noticed him. Blackwall decided to make his home near the stables. Solas went back to his cabin and Bull to his tent as did Varric.

Ael walked over to his friend, "I see you held down the fort well enough."

Cullen gave a slight smirk, "It was easy enough since the Seeker kept Roderick check."

Ael folded his arms, "Really? How did she do that?"

"She locked him in his room till he promised to keep his mouth shut."

Ael laughed as he found that so simplistic in her solution of the Grand Chancellor. He wished now he could keep that kind of tactic going but he knew it wouldn't be possible. Word of mistreatment would get out.

Ael patted Cullen's left shoulder with his left hand. "Thank you Commander" he looked over at the men, "see that our men's training continue as needed."

Cullen nodded as he scratched the back of his head, "Yes, Herald."

Ael entered his cabin and through his pack on his bed and noticed there were new clothes on his bed. He smiled as he looked at them and quickly left to go into the Chantry. He was desperate to see Josephine again.

Josephine was writing missives to local nobles detailing agreements she and they were handling. She heard a slight knock and looked up seeing, Ael leaning against the doorway into her office.

Josephine shot up as she smiled, "Lord Trevelyan, you've returned!"

Josephine walked over to him as Ael walked in, taking Josephine's hand. He gently kissed Josephine's hand with extreme delicacy. "My lady, you have no idea how much, I have ached to look upon your beauty once more."

Josephine blushed at such flattery and didn't know how to respond. Ael smiled as he looked at her, "I have come to ask you to meet me tonight when your duties permit. I would love to have dinner with you once more. Please meet me by the lake where I saw your eyes sparkle in the moon's light."

Ael then left Josephine standing with her hand out still enchanted by this Noble Templar Knight that had somehow ensnared her attention. Josephine's heart skipped a beat, the Herald wanted to meet her alone at night again. What was she to do? Once was scandal enough, but again? She wasn't sure if it was proper for them to keep meeting like this. Her whole face felt hot.

***************************************************

When evening came, Ael was walking around the embankment. His arms were behind his back, "Maker's Breath! What's keeping her?"

Ael looked up at the moon and sighed in disappointment. He dropped his head and shook it as he headed for his tent.

"Oh, good you haven't left."

Ael looked up and gave a small smirk, "You came! I was about to lose hope that you would come." Josephine held her hands, her eyes looking up and down to the ground. "I was about to lose hope too."

Ael took a few steps forward, "What changed you mind?" desperate for an answer.

Josephine smiled at him, "Your heart."

Ael looked at her in the moonlight and his breath was taken away. Josephine looked so angelic, so perfect. Her hair caught the highlights in her hair from the light and her eyes sparkled. Ael blushed at seeing such beauty, she looked at him and he looked away for a moment. Ael looked at her as he rubbed the back of his neck with is right hand.

"My heart?"

Ael walked to her dropping his hands as Josephine stepped back a step or two. Her hands shook a little, her eyes low, "Yes, you surprised me by your heart. I have never known a man who wanted to get to know me and show me his heart in such a manner."

When Josephine looked up a little she saw Ael was only half a foot from her. He took his right hand and held her chin. Ael raised Josephine's head to look at him but her eyes remained low.

"Why should I not to get to know you my lady?"

Josephine smiled, "Why shouldn't I get to know you Herald?" Ael paused and found himself lost for words and she had made a valid point.

Ael took Josephine's hand which startled her. Ael looked at her, "It's alright, I have something I want to show you."

Ael led Josephine to the small grove of trees and she paused. Ael looked at Josephine as she approached him and leaned against a tree with her arms behind her back. Ael smiled as he leaned against the tree with his right forearm. He looked at her with his shocking eyes, they were like blue topaz. Josephine's face lit up brighter than the moon's light, her cheeks were a blush and her lips begged to be kissed. However, Ael was trying to resist the temptation.

Ael loved looking into Josephine's chocolate brown eyes, they were striking and piercing. They seemed to swallow his very soul within them. Josephine found the Herald as equally impressive. His lips were gorgeous and the scar he had on his left upper eye was maddening. His eyes in their piercing blueness they seemed to sink into her very soul. Josephine had never had a man be interested in her before, not one who mattered in wanting to know her.

Ael broke the silence and tension in the air, "What did you want to show me? Or was that just an excuse for me to look at you?"

Ael burst out in a chuckle as he knew he was caught. Josephine was very clever and he loved that about her. She was beautiful and smart two combinations that he could learn to live with.

Ael gave his arm and led her into a small grove of trees where another table with flowers and dinner were waiting for them. Josephine's breath was taken away as her companion looked at her, "Is it to your liking, my lady?"

Josephine could only nod as he helped her sit down. When he sat down Josephine felt it was time for a real question, "Why did you write me the letters?"

Ael smiled as he looked deeply at her, "I really don't know why, I guess I wanted to..." he pushed himself closer to the table as he looked at the ground. "I hoped it would make you smile. You haven't had much around here to make you smile. So I hoped I would be able to."

Ael coughed, "I mean...I hope I did, I mean do something that did." Ael felt his cheeks grow hot and knew he was blushing horribly.

Josephine looked at him in shock, "You did it...just to see me smile?"

Ael blushed as he nodded rubbing his neck. Josephine smiled as they ate their food and laughed as they talked.

"So you wanted to talk about me in your letter?" Ael inquired.

Josephine smiled as she took a bit of her food, after a moment, "Yes, tell me more about your family."

Ael sat up straight as he thought for a moment, "My family rules the Free Marches as you know. I'm the eldest of three. I decided to enter the Chantry when I was thirteen, took my vows when I was eighteen. My brother Maxwell was sent to the circle in Ostwick when he was nine."

Josephine was surprised, "You have a brother who is, a mage?"

Ael nodded, "Yes"

Josephine took her chalice, "Where is he now?"

Ael watched Josephine drink as he shook his head, "I don't know, after the circles fell. I don't know, my father forbad me and my Sister from writing to him. When I was given my vows, I petitioned to be stationed in the Ostwick circle but, my father forbad the Chantry to do so."

Josephine was shocked, "You're Father can do that?"

Ael sighed, "He has a lot of power and prestige in the Chantry. He has given a lot of money to the Chantry and in doing so, captured the Grand Cleric's ear. Because of that, I was stationed in Kirkwall instead where Commander Cullen was my Knight Commander."

Josephine sat up straight as her mind raced with questions, "You said you had a sister?"

Ael nodded, "Ariara, we call her Ari though. She was married off to a noble in Orlais, some pompous noble called: La Grenouille." Josephine could see that part left him bitter. She knew asking anything more would cause him further pain and she didn't want that.

Ael took Josephine's left hand into his from across the table, "Is everything to your liking?"

Josephine nodded, "Yes, of course my Lord Herald."

Ael smiled as he shook his head, "No more Lord this or Herald that. Just call me Ael."

Josephine's face showed horror, "I couldn't do that, it isn't proper."

Ael gave a slight snort, "Josephine, if we are to know each other better. I want you to call me by my name, my real name. Do I have to order you?" he chuckled.

Josephine's face became red as Ael realized he was going to have to order her. Her training screamed for her to remain proper with all titles and etiquette. Josephine blushed as Ael kissed her hand. "I want you to know me, the real me, not the Herald of Andraste, a Templar or any such title. I want you to know my intentions for you are genuine and noble." He told her before kissing her hand again.

Josephine smiled as she understood what he was saying. He was a simple man, a man of supreme merit in her opinion but still a man. Ael stood up still holding Josephine's hand and walked over to her. Ael looked at her as she approached him and leaned against a tree with her arms behind her back. Ael smiled as he leaned against the tree with his right forearm. Their breaths could be seen in the crisp air. Ael loved looking at her and they both felt their hearts pound. Ael slowly leaned in and kissed Josephine, their lips lapped over each other. Josephine's whole body became hot as her heart raced. She felt Ael's hands cradle her jawline, drawing her in further.

Josephine then felt Ael's hands go down her shoulders and held her close to him. Her hands wrapped around his neck. Ael lifted her up gently and gently spun around with her in his arms. After a moment, Josephine looked at Ael stroking the side of his face. Ael could feel she was getting cold as he kissed her hand as he led her to the steps that entered Haven. 

The two walked to the steps of the Chantry and when Josephine realized the evening was over she looked at him shyly. "Thank you for the wonderful evening, my..." she stopped to correct herself, "Ael"

Ael smiled as he took Josephine's hand and kissed it, "I will see you in the morning and perhaps, we can talk about the Templars? In the meantime, I hope the Maker blesses you with beautiful dreams. For I know mine will be of you and your beauty."

Ael left to go to his cabin and stars in Josephine's eyes. When Ael got back to his cabin and scratched his head. He smiled as he walked over to his new clothes. They were nice but at all what he used to have when he lived with family or with the Templars. As he was packing away the clothes when he noticed a red shirt with a note on it.

Ael picked up the shirt and saw it was a larger version of Varric's shirt. He took the note from it:

_I had a larger version made for you. I hope it fits you better since, it looked so wonderful on you before._

_Sincerely,_

_Josephine_

Ael had given the shirt back to Varric without a blemish on it. He wondered if she loved it so much that she had one that would fit him properly. He had to remember to wear it again when they had another evening out.

*******************************************************

When morning came, Ael went to the Chantry they walked into the War Room with Josephine and the others greeting him. Ael smiled as he caught Josephine eye.

"The Templars must help us to close the Breach" said Cullen with passion, "The order was founded to fight magic."

Leliana looked at Cullen with her hands behind her back, "We must first convince the Lord Seeker to bring the Templars out of exile."

"We have received word from a Knight recruit they gather at Therinfal Redoubt." said Cullen.

Cassandra looked at Cullen, "It's been vacant for decades why go there?"

Josephine put her right hand on her hip as she sighed, "We must approach the Lord Seeker again to get anywhere, we can ask him then."

Ael looked at Josephine hopeful, "If we present a plan to close the Breach, the Templars may ally with us."

Both Cassandra and Leliana looked at him, "First, we must prove ourselves a more attractive prospect." said Leliana.

"If it's more stature the Lord Seeker seeks, then Inquisition will meet with him after allying itself with the noblest houses in Orlais."

Leliana realized what Josephine was thinking, "They'll travel with us to Therinfal and demand the Templars close the Breach."

Cullen gave Leliana curious face, "You believe that will work?"

"Even the Lord Seeker will find it difficult to ignore that many nobles on his doorstep." said Cassandra.

Leliana sighed, "Yes, especially when its led by Herald of Andraste."

Ael had a feeling Leliana had a plan and was curious, "If it stops the sky from ripping open, I'm listening."

"Rumors that you were saved by Andraste has grown legend amongst the Templars."

Josephine looked at Ael, "We have done our part to encourage them."

Leliana gave a nod, "A Herald and a few companions may be dismissed, easily set aside. That same Herald returning with Noble support may be reconsidered, as the power of the Inquisition."

Ael felt his heart swell and his faith washing over him, once more. "This may be why Andraste saved me, to lead her Templars against the Breach."

Cassandra gave a nod, "Perhaps also to help the Lord Seeker abandon the mania that has seized him."

Cullen gave a disgruntled snort, "With respect after his display in Val Royeaux, _hang_ what the Lord Seeker thinks."

Leliana looked at Ael slightly frustrated, "We do not need the Lord Seeker's approval, we need his Templars. The Breach will not wait for our differences to settle."

Ael gave a nod and then looked at Josephine, "Good, see that it's done Josephine. Let me know when you get a response from the nobles, please."

Josephine smiled as she gave a nod, "Of course"

Ael then left the room as did the others, he wanted to start to get ready to pack. He was half way packed when he realized what he was doing. He looked at the shirt in his hands and remembered his father said: a true man was always ready for anything. Ael tossed his shirt on the bed and shook his head with a smile. Seemed kind of silly to pack for something that wasn't even a possibility yet. They had to have the nobles on their side first. However, if his father heard about this, he'd get all the Noble houses across Thedas in an uproar.

Ael turned his head when he heard a knock at the door. Ael walked over a few steps and opened it seeing it was Cullen. He smiled, "What can I do for you Commander?" he asked.

Cullen smiled as he gave a nod, "I wanted to check on you."

Ael opened the door letting him inside, he looked at Cullen closing the door, "Oh?"

Cullen saw his friend's pack and a shirt on the bed, "I didn't mean to disturb you." He said looking at Ael as he turned his head.

Ael shook his head, "You didn't, I just realized I was packing too early."

Ael grabbed his things and tossed them back further on the bed as he sat down and looked at Cullen. "What's did you want?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm glad you intend to reach out to the Templars."

Ael smiled, "Why wouldn't I? I am a Templar and no matter what you believe, so are you. You said it yourself that the Templars could suppress the Breach enough, for me to close it. I think it's the Maker's will that I reach out to them, help the order to find their way back to providence. I truly think Andraste is being my guide in helping me with all this."

Cullen loved to hear Ael talk like that sounding how the Herald of Andraste should. To him Ael looked like a he was regaining his faith again.

"Cullen?"

Cullen snapped out of his thought, "You're staring at me." he chuckled.

'Maker's Mercy'

Cullen gave a shy smile as he cleared his throat, "I'm sorry, just think you are doing very well for the Inquisition's welfare and wanted to tell you."

Ael smiled as he stood up with his hands behind his back, "Thank you Cullen it means a lot to me that you think so."

"I hope as this means we are still friends?"

Cullen nodded, "Yes, of course. Why wouldn't we be? We were friends in Kirkwall, for whatever reason you helped me during my darkest moments."

Ael smiled, "I don't think our roles in the Inquisition changes anything do you?"

Ael shook his head, "No, of course not. Especially, if you think about it I'm your commanding officer this time." Cullen and Ael both laughed at the sentiment.

Ael folded his arms as he tilted his head, "I don't think I'll be getting you up for morning drills however."

Cullen smiled, "Then you'll be kinder to me than I ever was to you."

Ael could see in Cullen's amber eyes that he was holding something back but didn't know what it was. Ael looked at Cullen's hands which he kept on his sword pommel and then looked back at him.

Ael looked at Cullen, "Why do I have a feeling there's more?"

Cullen rubbed his jaw, "I know you and the Ambassador are becoming close." Cullen held up his hands, "and that's alright, it's your affair!"

Ael gave a half smile, "But?"

Cullen rubbed his neck, "but I just don't want either of you getting hurt. You're the Herald and you'r continual return is never promised."

Ael nodded as he understood his friend's concern, Cullen didn't want Josephine's heart crushed if he died or if things Inquisition changed where Josephine had to leave. 

Ael patted Cullen's shoulder with a smile. "Thank you Cullen, I appreciate your concern. I have considered all this before, I decided to pursue Josephine." Cullen nodded as he got up and took the doorknob of Ael's door. "Cullen" Cullen turned around, "I want you to know my feelings and intentions are genuine and honest." Cullen smiled and nodded as he opened the door and left Ael alone.


	6. Pains Of The Templars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ael goes to Therinfal Redoubt to seek an audience with the Lord Seeker to come to an understanding and close the Breach.

The next morning, Ael was sleeping till he heard a knock at his door. He was slow to wake up, "Lord Herald...eh Ael. It's Josephine, I need you to meet us in the War Room."

"Ael?"

Ael pushed himself up onto his forearms, "Yes, Josephine, I hear you. Give me a few minutes."

When Ael got into the War Room, Leliana and Josephine were waiting for him. He looked at the two, "Alright, what is this about?"

Josephine seemed to be almost busting with pride, "I received word early this morning that nobles have allied with us and have started gathering at Therinfal Redoubt."

Ael looked confused, "How did this happen so fast it hasn't even been a day?"

"I sent my Ravens of course." said Leliana, "It was simple enough and things with the Templars must proceed as quickly as possible."

Ael looked around, "Where is Cullen?"

Leliana gave a side glance to Josephine then looked at Ael, "He is indisposed at the moment."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning he is busy at the moment and will be for a day or so Herald." said Josephine.

Ael felt they were keeping something from him and he didn't like it. He left the room and walked to the soldier's training grounds. He looked around and didn't see Cullen anywhere.

Ael saw Cassandra training and walked over to her. Cassandra saw Ael approach. He stopped when he saw that Ael had a question on his face.

"Do you know where Cullen is? He's not at in the War Room with the update with the Nobles and he's not at his usual post."

Cassandra looked at him, "He's busy at the moment, that is all I can say. He will return when he is able."

Ael didn't buy it he folded his arms giving Cassandra an inquisitive look. "Really?"

Cassandra sighed, "I'm sorry Herald, I wish I could tell you more."

Ael gave a snort as he walked away, as he did so he heard some recruits talk between two tents.

"Did you hear? The Commander is ill!", whispered one.

Ael heard the other gasp, "Really? What's wrong with him?", whispered the second. "No one really knows but, I hope he stays out for a few more days! I can't stand the grueling training."

Ael looked at them, "He does that so you'll stay alive recruit!" he snapped, "The Commander is right, you don't yourselves from Andraste's ass, when it comes to a sword! If you were in a real fight you'd all be dead! You at least have a better chance of surviving now than when you first got here! You should be ashamed talking about your Commander, in such away!"

The recruits lowered their heads in shame, "You're right your worship, we're sorry."

Ael walked away looking around for Cullen's tent. If he was sick odds were he'd be in his tent. Ael looked around and went by a tent and heard someone moaning in pain. He poked his head in the tent and saw Cullen. He was completely soaked in sweat, his cheeks bright red with fever. Ael walked in sitting down on the ground. He touched Cullen's forehead, he was burning hot. Ael looked around and saw a wash basin. He grabbed it and walked out the tent. He gathered some fresh snow in it and placed it into the basin. Ael ran back and crawled back into the tent with the items. Ael grabbed the snow with his right hand and began to place it on Cullen's chest and around Cullen's head. Ael then put some water he had in his water skin into the bowl and ran out and got Elfroot. He came back in and put the leaves in the water.

Ael knew Cullen was having lyrium withdrawal. He was afraid this was going to happen to Cullen. Actually, Ael was surprised it took this long for Cullen to have issues.

Cullen groaned in pain, Ael couldn't understand what he was saying at the moment. Ael threw off Cullen's blanket and was _so_ happy Cullen was wearing pants. Ael then took a cloth and put it into the water and Elfroot and out and wrung it out. Ael wiped the sweat of Cullen's face, he was soaked. Ael squeezed the cloth soaking Cullen's hair and wiped down his arms. Ael then put the cloth back in the water and wrung it out again. Ael then wiped down Cullen's chest and stomach. Each time he touched Cullen with the cloth, Cullen cried out in pain, it was like his nerves were on fire. When Cullen's body lurched up, Ael sat up and pressed Cullen's body back down. Cullen's body hit the ground with a thud. Cullen was in a delirium he was able to open his eyes.

Cullen looked at Ael, "By the Maker, I'm late to train the men! I'm sorry Herald!" He grabbed Ael's left hand as his body shook. Ael calmly hushed his friend as he gently stroked Cullen's head.

"It's alright soldier, dawn hasn't even broken over the mountains yet."

Cullen's grip on Ael's hand tightened as Ael held Cullen's hand to his chest. With his right hand Ael grabbed the cloth from the wash basin and washed Cullen's body again. This time, he actually noticed Cullen's scars on his body. Ael knew Cullen earned everyone with his devotion to duty, and to the Chantry. He had several of his own and he wore them with pride as he hoped his friend, did too.

Ael continued to wipe Cullen down till the scent of the Elfroot took effect. The oils from the leaves finally soaked into Cullen's skin. They helped relax Cullen's muscles and alleviated his aches. The smell also helped him into a deeper sleep. With Cullen asleep, Ael noticed how peaceful he looked. Ael stayed the whole day and into the night applying the Elfroot water. Eventually, the basin went dry, Ael moved to get up but Cullen continued to hold onto his hand. However, without the Elfroot or a few other things he wanted to get from the apothecary, Ael was afraid that Cullen's fever came back. Ael knew it was night and that it was going to get cold. He covered Cullen again with his blanket.

Ael closed his eyes and began to pray:

"In the hours of the long hours of the night

When hope has abandoned me, I still see the stars

And know Your light remains."

Cassandra opened the tent flap and saw him praying. She was shocked to see what he saw, "What in the Maker's name?"

Ael looked surprised, "Cassandra?"

Cassandra narrowed her eyes, "What are you doing?"

Ael looked at her, "Praying, I was saying a hymn from the trails 1:2. Also I have been looking after Cullen when I found overheard he was sick. He grabbed my hand and won't let go."

Cassandra looked at the inside of the tent. She saw the basin and the cloth. She then realized Ael was speaking the truth.

Ael looked at Cassandra, "Can you do me a favor?"

Cassandra looked unsure, "What?"

Ael looked at the basin, "Can you fill the basin with water and grab some Elfroot leaves? Also, can you go to apothecary and get me a few things?" Ael handed out a piece of paper. "They will help keep his fever down."

Cassandra reached in and grabbed the basin and made a list of the things Ael would need, she then disappeared. Ael then took a moment to continue to pray as he squeezed Cullen's hand. A man he considered to be his brother. Ael lowered himself down till his lips were next to Cullen's ear.

"You have walked beside me

Down the paths where a thousand arrows sought my flesh

You have stood with me when all others

Have forsaken me."

Ael continued to whisper into Cullen's ear, "That's from the Trials 1:5 you tough bastard, you're better than this, so wake up!"

Cullen's grip slowly loosened but Ael's did not as he looked at his friend. Cassandra then came back, she smiled, "I got what you asked for. I thought you've taken off by now to meet the nobles by now at Therinfal?"

Ael took the basin, the leaves and the bottles Cassandra brought back. "Thank you!"

Ael then looked at Cassandra, "I don't care about that right now Cassandra, Cullen's more important." Ael placed the basin in front of him, "This has been helping me keep Cullen's fever down." As Ael put different items from the bottles inside the water. "The rest of these items will help with his withdrawal."

Ael started to apply the mixture onto Cullen. Cassandra smiled, "You care about him, don't you?"

Ael sighed, "He has saved my life more times than I can count. He is my brother in arms but, I would like to think he's as close to me as my own brother were."

Cassandra smiled, "That is good, let me know what if you need anything."

Ael looked at Cassandra concerned, "Do you know how long he's been suffering with lyrium withdrawal? I could treat him better if I knew how long this episode has been going on."

Cassandra sighed and looked at Cullen, "It is not my place to say. You need to talk to him."

Cassandra gave a smirk, "I will leave you to it." Ael nodded as she keep applying the mixture.

When morning came, Cullen woke up. He took a moment to let his eyes adjust. He saw Ael sleeping next to him sitting up, he was still holding Cullen's hand. Cullen then looked to his right seeing the basin with the leaves in it. The cloth was hanging off the rim, he looked at his friend.

_"Maker's Mercy was Ael watching over me?"_

Cullen let go of Ael's hand causing him to stir, Ael smiled looking at Cullen. Ael was so happy to see his friend finally awake. He'd had only been a sleep for about an hour after his fever finally broke.

"I'm glad to see you're alright." Ael gently whispered.

Cullen sat up on his right forearm looking at him, "How long have you been here?"

Ael gently smiled, "I've been here since yesterday morning, after, I discovered you were sick."

Cullen's eyes bore his surprise, "You staid here all that time?"

Ael smiled and nodded as he had Cullen lay back down, "What time is it?" Cullen asked.

"Dawn hasn't broken yet." Ael yawned as he stretched his arms, he patted Cullen's shoulder. "I will leave you to get some rest my friend." Cullen watched Ael leave his tent, he took a breath before he, himself started t get ready for the day.

*****************************************************

Ael took Bull, Cassandra and Vivienne with him to meet with the Nobles at Therinfal Redoubt and seek an audience with the Lord Seeker.

They stopped around noon to have lunch which Cassandra wasn't happy about. "Why are we stopping? We're almost there."

Varric looked at her, "Now Seeker, I could stand to eat something myself. I haven't eaten anything since sun up and neither have you."

Cassandra looked to Vivienne to help her in this argument but she was gone. She looked around and found Vivienne sitting with Ael on one of a series of rocks. Varric chuckled as he walked over to them. Cassandra groaned as she walked over with Varric. Ael found his food which was a crock of cheese and half a loaf of bread. In pulling out the bread he found a letter. He knew it wasn't there when he first packed it.

Ael pulled it out, "What do you have there my dear?", asked Vivienne.

Ael flipped the letter over and smiled seeing the seal. Cassandra gave a smirk, "It's from the Ambassador, isn't it?"

Ael looked puzzled, "How did it get into my bag?" He then caught Varric out of corner of her eye. Varric looked a little nervous and he looked at him. Ael's gaze now fixed on him, "Varric?" Varric looked at him, "Did you have something to do with this?"

Varric groaned, "Ah, Josephine wrote it before we left but wasn't sure how to get it to you. I told her not to worry about it."

Varric scratched his head, "Shit! I must be I'm losing my touch!"

Ael put his eyes back on the letter. Vivienne gave a small smile, "What are you waiting for my dear?"

Ael looked at Vivienne and smiled. He opened the letter and read it as he ate:

_My Dear Ael,_

_I had to write you. Now I feel silly for writing that!_

Ael chuckled, everyone looked at him, which he noticed and turned himself around.

_You were very handsome under the light of the moon and our dinner was wonderful as was the conversation. I'm glad we got the chance to get to know each other better. I hope we get more chances to get to know each other better. I know with your family and their history in the Chantry. Words cannot express my joy when I woke up thinking of you. I heard of what you did for the Commander. To know that you took care of your friend without thought, was truly selfless._

Ael felt his face grow hot, Varric smirked, "Good reading?" Varric chuckled seeing Ael's face, "Did the Ambassador write something good?" Ael went back to reading:

_I suppose now there is no doubt on how we feel about each other, which makes happy my lord._

_I would like to see you soon so please be careful in Therinfal Redoubt and with making an alliance with the Lord Seeker. We don't know the whole situation there and what surprises might be in store. Send word if you need anything._

_Maker protect you,_

_Josephine_

Ael folded up the letter and finished eating his lunch without saying a word to the others. He put his letter and what remained of his food back in his pack. Ael waited for the others to finish and then they headed for Therinfal Redoubt.

When they reached Therinfal, he saw all the Nobles gathering around the gate. Therinfal was a massive castle with the Templar Order's flags hanging from the battlements.

"The Herald of Andraste!" called a voice.

An Orlesian noble walked up to him, "Lord Esmeral Abernashe, honored to participate, it is not unlike the second dispersal of the reclaimed Dales."

Lord Abernashe thin caught sight of Vivienne walking with Cassandra and Bull. "Ah Lady Vivienne!" Vivienne stopped and looked at Abernashe as he rose his hand, "We met at last summer's ball! I believe the Duke introduced us."

Vivienne gave him a neutral look, "Indeed" she walked past him, "I could not possibly forget the occasion."

Abernashe looked at Ael, "The Lord Seeker is ready to listen to our petition of closing the Breach." He gave a nod of the head, "A credit to our alliance with the Inquisition. Care to mark the moment? Ten Orlesian houses walk with you!"

Ael didn't look all that impressed, his life was surrounded around by nobility, pomp and happenstance, it bored him to tears. However, he did learn to kiss ass from all those years too.

"The Inquisition values this alliance Lord Abernashe, the Templars _must_ see reason we can't let the Breach endanger us any longer."

The Noble folded his arms, "Oh yes a ghastly looking thing. The Lord Seeker must realize we aren't ignoring it."

The two began to walk to a more private area, "Speaking of which" said Lord Abernashe, "You'll finally divulge what finally got their attention? Rumor will if you'll indulge me if you don't."

Ael looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"The Lord Seeker won't meet anyone until he meets the Inquisition in person." Ael thought that sounded a little odd, "Quite the change after the spat in Val Royeaux."

"The Inquisition only asks that the Lord Seeker close the Breach."

"Then it has all been arranged by your Ambassador." The Lord told him, as he put his hands behind his back. "Let the diplomats do their work if you trust them."

From Abernashe's tone Ael could tell he didn't, "Between you and I" Abernashe stated as they walked back to the gates of the castle. "The Chantry never took advantage of their templars, wiser heads should stir them."

When Ael and Abernashe caught sight of his companions he looked at Ael as they approached. "Here we are!" he announced "Therinfal Redoubt."

Bull groaned in an approving tone, "Hmmm...defensible I like it, someone worked out some issues when building this place."

Abernashe looked at Ael, "It seems like they sent someone to greet you. Present well, everyone is a little tense for my liking."

Ael looked at his companions, "I have never gotten the opportunity to meet the Lord Seeker personally. However, I think the Lord Seeker has changed his mind rather quickly. Is he known for that?"

"The Lord Seeker isn't reputed to fickle" said Vivienne, "something must have changed."

Ael walked in and the main gate was guarded by Knight Denerim Barris. He was tall, dark and had green eyes and big lips. Lord Abernashe was being introduced to him by another man.

"May I present Knight Templar Denerim Barris second son of Bann Govern Barris of Ferelden. Ser Barris, may I be so honored to introduce" Barris saw Ael and his friends walking up, "Lord Esmeral Abernashe."

Barris walked up to Ael completely dismissing Abernashe, he looked relieved to see another Templar. He saluted Ael, "Knight Captain Trevelyan, I'm the one who sent word to Cullen. He said that the Inquisition was working to close this Breach and the Veil."

Barris looked around, "I didn't think you'd bring such lofty company."

Abernashe didn't like being dismissed, "Barris, moderate holdings your family and the second son? Huh?" he said in a dismissive tone.

Barris gave him a soured look but kept his attention on Ael, "This promise of status has garnered attention form the Lord Seeker, beyond sense. The sky is torn open by magic but he called all halt for action till your friends arrived."

Ael gave Barris a look of surprise, "Does the Lord Seeker feel we're in an emergency? Does he feel there is no other recourse? Is his goal to restore them to order?"

Barris sighed for he didn't know how to respond to Ael's questions and Ael could see it. Ael smiled, "This is why the Inquisition came Ser Barris." Ael put his right hand on Barris' shoulder, "That's why I am here."

Barris gave a single nod, "I'd tell you your chances but the officers are a mystery lately, we've been asked much after that shameful display in Val Royeaux, our truth changes on the hour." Ael narrowed his eyes, finding that odd.

Abernashe was becoming impatient as he was being ignored, "Don't keep your betters waiting Ser Barris. There is important work to those born to it."

Ael was resisting the urge to punch him as Ser Barris walked them through the main gate. Barris looked at Ael as he walked him to a section of the courtyard.

"The Lord Seeker has a request before you meet him." said Barris, he led Ael to a wall that had three flags. One had the symbol of the Chantry, the other Templar order and the last a lion. "These are the standards, they are centered onto the people, the Maker and the Order. The Lord Seeker asks that you preform the right so he may see the order you honor them."

Ael wasn't so sure about this test, if he answered them up incorrectly he may never get to see the Lord Seeker.

Plus this seemed to be very unusual, "What if I fail?"

"There is no correct answer" Barris answered, "the ritual simply shows what you are and what you value."

Reassured Ael nodded, "We'd be honored, if that's what the Lord Seeker asks of the Inquisition."

Barris looked at him, "Not the Inquisition, the Lord Seeker changed everything to meet you, not the Inquisition, you, by name."

Ael couldn't believe it, "Why?"

Barris shook his head, "I don't know, he's been fixated on you since your hoard of nobles arrived."

Abernashe moaned in disgust as he folded his arms, "The Lord Seeker makes us shuffle flags around, refuse."

Ael looked at the flags if he refused he may anger the Lord Seeker and be refused an audience but he did agree that this was unnecessary. Part of him wanted to listen to Abernashe, he shook his head, "We'll complete the ritual as the Lord Seeker requests."

Barris nodded, "When you've completed the rite I will take you to him."

Ael knew this was something Templars, in training did. Raising the flags told one's superiors their inner beliefs and then they had to argue why they believed it. However, Ael wanted to make a good impression with the Lord Seeker and decided to follow along. Ael rose the Maker's flag up first then, the Templar's then the peoples.

Ael then walked over to Barris, "Traditionally the participant explains their choices to those assembled." Ael looked at him honestly, "This is, was a question about what I believe. I let faith guide my answers."

"On a whim?" asked Abernashe, "If it wasn't to impress the Lord Seeker why bother at all?"

Barris gave the Lord a disapproving look, "I suppose those are your intentions."

"My intentions are to deal with people who matter!" Abernashe snapped, "You helmed louts are wasting the Inquisition's time and _my_ time! Unacceptable!"

Barris sighed, "The Lord Seeker awaits to see you both." He then turned around and guided them to a room to wait for the Lord.

Ael was growing impatient from hearing Abernashe complaining to Barris and anyone who'd listen about his opinions and thoughts. He'd tune in or out, from time to time as he spoke. Ael sighed having his arms folded as he heard him speak.

"It's necessary, you know! You don't run a battlefield by committee!" complained Abernashe.

Barris pointed his left hand at the noble frustrated. "Without faith, you have no knights! You've..." Barris then noticed a door opened another Templar entered the room. "Knight Captain."

The Templar along with two others walked up to the table and put his hands behind his back, "You were expecting the Lord Seeker, he sent me to die for you."

Barris and Ael looked at each other, something seemed off.

Abernashe bowed to the Knight Captain and walked over to Ael, "He's not well..." he said to him and then left.

Barris pointed to Ael who gave a polite bow to his fellow Templar, "Knight-Captain Denam, I brought the Inquisition's representatives. Will the Lord Seeker not see them?"

Denam looked at Ael looking him over like a bug in a jar, Denam and Ael never got along. Both stirred clear of each other whenever possible. Denam gave Ael a snide look, "So you're the Herald of change? You are why everything has moved ahead."

Ael looked at the Knight-Captain as he straightened his posture. "Knight-Captain Denam, I am expected by the Lord Seeker. Where is he?"

Denam rubbed his eyes through his helmet before looking back at Ael, "Watching, changing everything."

Ael was getting a bad feeling as Denam put his hands behind, his back. "The Lord Seeker had a plan, but you and your friends ruined it Trevelyan by arriving with purpose. It sowed too much dissent."

Barris looked at his superior confused, "Knight-Captain, I must know what's going on?"

Denam got into Barris' face as he pointed at him, "You were supposed to be changed! Now we must purge the questioning knights!"

Ael held onto his sword and shield tight as he looked at all his fellow Templars. He could feel the tension in the air, "The Elder One is coming. No one will leave Therinfal who is not stained red!"

Templars closed in on Ael and the others as they drew their swords. Archers shot some of their own in the head, some stabbed the others with their swords. Barris held his sword and shield at the ready. Ael wasn't sure what was going on but he damn well wasn't going to die here.

Everyone grabbed their weapons and fought back not giving the attacking Templars an inch. Denam was fighting Cassandra, "We must test you Herald! The Lord Seeker will see you now!"

As the attacking Templars fell, Denam tried to go after Ael but, Ael pulled out a dagger as he used his shield as an offensive weapon as he hit the Knight-Captain in the neck under his helmet.

Denam looked at Ael, "So many others have changed! You should've joined us!"

Denam then collapsed as Ael continued attacking the other Templars. It was hard for him to attack his brothers and sisters. Unfortunately, Ael knew how to penetrate the armor or to hit its weak points. One Templar was able to hit Ael in the jaw almost knocking him unconscious.

Ael cried out, "Andraste! Let me see Josephine again!"

Cassandra looked at Bull, "Where is Lord Abernashe? Did he make it out?"

Bull growled as he saw the man cowering behind a crate. "He's useless but alive!"

After the opposing Knights were down, Ael looked at Cassandra who was checking Denam's condition. Cassandra looked at Ael, "If we give him a healing potion he'll live for trial. The wound wasn't completely fatal but it was very close Herald."

Ael nodded as he gave Denam a nasty look, "Do it!"

Ael looked around the room then at Barris, "You had no idea what came over him?" he asked agitated.

Barris shook his head, "No." Barris leaned over and grabbed something from the Knight-Captain's belt. "The Knight-Captain's keys. I would like to question the Lord Seeker about this Elder One."

Ael agreed as Barris unlocked the door that led father into the castle. When they entered the lower barracks Templars with red crystals attacked them.

Cassandra was in shock, "These things, they're monstrous!"

Ael thought he was going to be sick as he looked at these deformed creatures that used to be men, _his_ men. Ael was more concerned on what happened to the rest of the order. Would there be anything left to save?

"I'm more worried about them trying to kill us!" growled Bull as he fought off three creatures.

It took quite a bit of time to get to the castle's main hall and all the while Ael heard a voice trying to snake its way into his mind. He fought it every time not giving in an inch.

As Ael looked up the stairs that led to the hall he looked at the others who were behind him. As he climbed the stairs Ael caught sight of the Lord Seeker at the door. Ael sighed somewhat relieved that he was alive. He had his back turned to his as he slowly approached. Suddenly, the Lord Seeker turned around and grabbed Ael by the throat with both hands and seemed to pull him towards the door.

"At Last" his the Lord Seeker and then Ael saw a flash of white light.


	7. Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ael finds himself trapped in his own mind but receives help from an unusual ally, as he seeks to save the Templar Order.

Ael's eyes focus and green mist surrounds him as he saw the charred bodies frozen in terror. They are the same as those who died at the Temple. There seemed to be pillars and grass under his feet. Ael decides to slowly walk forward not sure what he'd find.

As he got to an end of a wall and two figures came out of the mist. Cullen and Josephine seemed to be staring at him as they stood at attention, but not moving.

Ael was caught off guard seeing them and gasped. He then heard crunching of grass. It was Leliana and he walked up to Ael from behind Cullen and Josephine.

Ael wasn't sure what he was seeing was real. Leliana looked at him, "Is this shape useful? Will it let me know you?" Leliana moved to be behind Cullen, "Everything tells me about you."

As Leliana stood behind Cullen, she got a wicked grin on her face. She held up a knife to Cullen's throat, "So will this: watch."

Leliana slowly cut Cullen's throat causing his body to fall to the ground with a thud. Ael wanted to scream out and cradle Cullen's body in his arms and mourn his friend and brother, but he looked around the area and realized this wasn't real. Ael's gaze narrowed at Leliana and he remembered Cullen telling him stories about things like this. Demons trying to snake their way into people's heads and turn them into monsters.

"A demon. Am I supposed to scream in terror next?"

Ael wanted to grab the demon by the throat and snap its neck for impersonating his Josephine. It angered him beyond reason to see the demon using the one person he desired and cared for most to sway him.

Josephine walked on Ael's right and when his eyes followed her and he turned his head to look at Josephine. She was gone, Ael looked around but couldn't see Josephine. She'd disappeared into the mist without a trace.

"Do you know what the Inquisition will become?" asked Josephine, startling Ael to look behind himself but Josephine had disappeared again. "You'll see."

Ael continued to look for her, "When I'm done, the Elder One kill you and ascend. Then I will _be_ you."

Ael started to get mad and had enough of this demon's games. He looked up into the mist, "End this pathetic nightmare or fight me if you can!"

Ael heard laughs fill the air, "A nightmare would be a pleasure compared to how I will learn of you! When I learn enough to wear your face, your closest companions will be mine." Josephine came back into view and walked up to Ael and looked at him.

"Glory is coming, and the Elder One wants you to serve him like everyone else: by dying in the right way."

Ael felt sick to his stomach, he'd never serve this Elder One in any fashion. He gave Josephine a nasty look, "Keep talking then." he snarled.

The voice of creature make Ael's skin crawl and it made it was made worse by having it take Josephine's form. Josephine walked off in an angry huff and disappeared into the mists.

"I am not your toy! I am envy, and I will know you!" Cullen hissed.

Ael was angered that this demon used the one person he admired for most to sway his thoughts. Ael noticed a dagger in his left hand.

"Tell me Herald: in your mind."

Cullen stood behind a dark and shadowy version of Ael and stabbed it in the back. The dark thing fell to the ground gasping for air before dying.

"Tell me how you think!" Cullen snarled.

Ael then turned around and saw Cullen bending over the War Table lighting up some disks on the map.

"Tell me what you feel!"

Ael then felt something and he looked over his shoulder shocked to see the shadow version behind him. Ael turned around in surprise, the thing doubled over and cried out in pain. It fell to its knees and Ael discovered he was holding a knife and it and her hand were covered in blood. Ael dropped it in shock. He watched the thing die.

"Tell me what you see?"

Ael looked around and saw there was a doorway that wasn't there before. He entered and saw he was back in Haven when he was still a prisoner and Cassandra was calling him a liar. He saw a door across from where he stood and slowly walked up to it. He listened to Cassandra and realized it wasn't when he was first a prisoner but the dark version of himself had destroyed the only chance the Inquisition had of making an alliance between the Templars or the Mages.

The next area Ael saw his dark self with two Inquisition soldier in a field.

"Our enemies have surrendered unconditionally" said one soldier.

"The Inquisition rivals the strength of any kingdom in Thedas" said the other.

"Our reach begins to match my ambition." said the thing "We'll strive for more."

Ael gave a snort, "Is imitating what you can't have your only pleasure demon?"

Ael wanted to figure this thing out and what it wanted from him. He wasn't going to let this thing win on any level and wanted to figure out how to defeat it.

"Accusing, trying to find my weakness. Is that the man you are?" the demon asked as it laughed.

Green flames came out of gargoyle statues mouths forcing him to move somewhere else.

"You chose the Chantry's standard above all" it mocked, "Will you be sad when the Elder One topples it?"

As Ael ignored the creature's words, he tried to work his way passed the flames but further ahead he heard people talking about the Chantry falling and the Herald was fighting for the country to be beaten into submission.

"Don't you see how glorious my world will be when you die at the hands of the Elder One?" the demon mocked.

Ael saw a room and went into it. It looked like a bedroom but it was like a weird wonderland with some furniture on the walls and ceiling. The door shut behind him and he turned to open it.

"You're hurting, helpless, and hasty." said a different voice. It sounded like a young man. "What happens to the hammer when there are no more nails?" he asked.

The demon was angered, "What are you? Get out! This is my place!"

Ael opened the door, "Wait" said the boy, Ael turned around and walked back in. "Envy is hurting you." Ael surprised turned around and saw no one.

"Mirrors, Mirrors on my memories, a face that cannot feel but is not fake." Ael looked around listening to the voice. "I want to help you not envy.

The voice sounded so familiar, like someone he knew. "Who are you? Have I seen you before? Have I..."

"I've been watching you" said the voice, Ael turned around thinking he was there but wasn't. "I'm Cole, we're inside you or I am. You're always inside you."

Ael looked up and saw the boy standing on the ceiling. He was a young lad no more than twenty. Somewhat long stringy blonde hair, over sized had and ragged leathers for clothes. He was fair skinned with blue eyes.

"It's easier to hear harder to be a part of what you're hearing, but I'm here, here helping I hope." Ael slowly walked to where he stood on the ceiling.

"Envy is hurting you or trying to hurt you. I tried to help, then I tried to help in the hearing it, it usually isn't like this."

Ael was confused, "None of what you said made sense."

Cole and Ael began to hear strange noises coming from outside the room. Ael backed up a little not sure of what it was or if it was going to come in.

"I was watching, I watch" said Cole sitting on the bed. "Every Templar knew of when you arrived. They were impressed but not like the Lord Seeker."

Ael looked at Cole, "The Lord Seeker is an envy demon, it wants to be me?"

"Yes" said Cole "It twisted the Commanders forced their furry, their fight, they're red inside." Cole sat up straight, "Anyway you're frozen, envy is trying to take your face. I heard it and reached out and then in and then I was here."

Ael felt whatever Cole was he wasn't going to hurt him. "Alright Cole, if you really want to help, how do I get out?" he questioned.

"It's your head, I hoped you'd know how to stop it."

Ael sighed frustrated, "Well I don't!"

Cole got up on the bed and walked to the middle, "All this is envy, people, places, power. If you keep going, Envy stretches. It takes strength to make more." He told Ael hoping off the bed. "Being one person is hard. Being many too many, more and more and envy breaks down. You break out"

Ael was starting to understand, "So if we keep moving around in my head we tire envy into submission?"

Cole turned to look at him, "Maybe, I hope it helps. It's more than just sitting here waiting to lose your face."

Cole then ran out of the room with Ael following behind. "This way!" he told Ael.

Ael stopped as he saw the flames everywhere, Cole stopped, "Ideas are loud here make them louder. Think of water."

"Think of water?" Ael questioned.

Cole looked at him, "Yes"

The envy demon growled, "Encounter my furry, I will see more!"

Ael thought of water and the fire was replaced with rain. Ael moved around all the different twists and turns with Cole guiding him and the envy demon growled and hissed at its discontent. It tried to shake him by showing people he cared about in real life being interrogated, tortured or killed but Ael refused to give in and say anything. Ael realized as he kept moving he was going to the main hall in the castle like he did before, up and up.

Cole's voice encouraged him, "Almost there, keep going up."

Ael moved through stair ways and forests. Seeing devastation where ever he went. Finally, he got to the stairs of the main hall. He ran up them as fast as he could, as he approached the door something grabbed him from behind and turned him around. It was the dark thing of himself and it was angry.

"Unfair, unfair!" it cried as it slammed Ael against the door, lifting him up by the throat. "That thing kept you whole and prevented you from giving me your shape!"

Ael looked down at it as he tried to loosen its grip around his throat. "What could you possibly gain by being me?" Ael groaned.

"What could you gain?" it asked "What?" it turned from looking at him frustrated.

Envy looked at Ael with its right hand glowing, "We'll start again" it started to reach up to his face, "More pain this time. The Elder One still comes!"

Ael saw a black misty shape form behind Envy, "It's frightened of you." said Cole standing on the hand of a statue.

Envy looked at him, "Get out of..." Ael loosened Envy's grip and got on the ground and head butted it. This seemed to break the link this thing had on him.

**************************************************

Ael was back in his world again, as envy fell backward on the floor and it had a humanoid shape, but not much else. It was very tall skinny and had no face except a mouth. Envy hissed at Ael and the others, it vanished into smoke and through a barrier that led outside to a huge balcony area behind the throne of the Maker. The throne always stood vacant as a symbol of the Maker would come back again and occupy it.

Barris walked in stunned, "The Lord Seeker?"

"No! An imposter." roared Ael in anger as he held his head from a massive headache. Barris looked like he didn't know what to really do and looked at the barrier behind the Maker's throne.

Barris got very frustrated, "That monster made sure we were unprepared! I still don't know what we're up against."

Ael turned to his friends, "Did anyone else see a young man beside me?"

"What young man?" Barris questioned.

"Pale, strangely dressed." he described "He was with me."

Barris looked at him, "I saw no one. The Lord Seeker was alone when you revealed his true nature."

_Was Cole even real?_ Ael wondered.

Ael sighed as he looked at Barris, "I'm sorry, an envy demon replaced the Lord Seeker."

Cassandra looked at him shocked, "Envy? Then the Lord Seeker..."

"Is caged or dead." Barris finished as he lowered his head, "Maker."

Barris looked at Ael, "It used the red lyrium to corrupt the order didn't it?" he sighed, "I know that miserable stuff was risky. They often give us new kinds of lyrium. Our Commanders, some used the red stuff first to prove it was harmless."

That statement alone enraged Ael the Chantry using the Templars as nugs to test it out on. _How low had the Chantry sunk? If the Divine hadn't called him to be her bodyguard would this have happened to him as well? Would he have been one of this monsters? Did his father know of any of this was going on?_

"The Knights would have been next" said Barris in a haunted realization. "That thing turned our leaders so we could ask when this started."

Ael looked at Barris and got very angry on all his fellow Templars behalf. "Then your leaders all but corrupted the Templars for the demon."

Barris was just as angry, "Then we will fix it Knight Captain." Barris gave Ael nod, "I know who you are, we all do. We know that you tried to save the Divine. We'll follow you into the Black City if we have to."

Ael gave Barris a nod as he knew he had the lead on this. Barris however, knew they were all going to have to understand this enemy.

Barris looked at another Templar, a scholar, "Templar, what is envy?"

"A Coward brother!" said another. Barris gaze was still fixed on the scholar, "It studies, makes less mistakes but most of all it hides."

Barris sighed as he turned around looking at Ael and the others, "We need our veterans!"

"Our Commanders have turned but our Lieutenants may still be fighting. We'll hold the hall, you find the Lieutenants and uncorrupted Lyrium stores, bring them here and I will give you envy."

Ael exited the Hall out through one of the side doors from the left and found another part of the courtyard. He and the others killed the Red Templars if they attacked. He saw across had several doors and one may have had the lyrium stores or away to reach other Templars who were fighting back.

A door Ael opened had papers scattered everywhere and blood paintings of eyeballs all over the walls. In the center of the room was a table and a bust of a statue on it. It had a piece of paper blocking the face but it was held there by a dagger stabbing the top of the head. Ael started to read the paper and realized it was a bust of Empress Celene of Orlais.

Cole appeared on the other side of the table, "The Elder one wants her dead. Empress Celene he hates her, haunts her wants her dead but hides and he hid other things too."

Ael heard fighting in the courtyard and turned his head, holding fast to his sword. He looked back and Cole was gone.

"This Elder One thinks highly of himself if he believes he can strike at the Empress" said Vivienne as she watched Ael go through papers.

"Perhaps Leliana can investigate as to why he wants Celene's head."

Ael and the others ran to a room on the lower left and found the room with the untainted Lyrium stores. He and the others grabbed them and returned back to the Main Hall. After they searched and found three Templar Lieutenants still alive and willing to fight envy. They returned to main hall and waited for Ael to return. He wanted Envy's head, he most of all wanted the Templars to have their vengeance.

Once Ael came back Barris looked at him, "Right, keep them off us! We'll break this beast!"

Ael, Barris and half a dozen templars drank from the lyrium and pump each other up for what they were about to do. Cassandra and the others saw Ael along with the other Templars kneel around the throne of the Maker and magic seemed to come from their swords as they lowered the tips to the ground. Their intent was to break the barrier that blocked entry from behind.

Cassandra and the others killed any Red Templar that emerged until the barrier was broken. Ael rose to his feet with his sword in hand as he was determined to kill these former Templars, for he could still see the suffering in their eyes.

When Ael went up the stairs and saw the entry way that lead outside. Ael could hear envy laughing. He realized when he went outside what it was. It was the Shrine of the Offering. A place of worship of the Maker.

"I touched so much of you but you are selfish with your glory. Now I'm no one!"

Envy growled in frustration. Ael kept his eyes out not sure where Envy was or how it was going to attack. Ael felt the ground in front of him shake and break away with Envy emerging.

Ael backed up a little as Cole walked towards it, "Dark and desperate, death to make yourself alive. I used to be like you and now I'm not anymore. You shouldn't be either!"

Ael gave a very angry snort for he had enough and was going to make this thing pay. It was going to pay for everything it did to him but also the Templars. He charged the thing with his sword and shield in his hands at a speed that seemed to come from another source. Like someone was guiding his hand. Ael felt protection, love and vengeance was over him. Like the Maker himself sought justice for his Templars, his guardians of the people and of the faith.

At one moment Cassandra thought she saw Ael's sword glow as he pierced any barriers that Envy put up destroying them. She could've sworn it was divine intervention helping him. When Envy was dead and lying on the ground Ael turned to see the Templars were waiting for him to come back to the main set of stairs that led back into the main hall.

Ser Barris approached him with his hands behind his back, "The demon is dead. Andraste be praised she shielded you from its touch. We have numbers across Thedas but we let this happen."

Barris walked back to his men and looked at Ael, "Our officers either failed to see it or were complicate. The Templars are ready to hear what the Inquisition needs of us."

Ael took a moment to think about it all and even looked back for a split second to look at the Breach before, he looked at them all and felt what needed to be said well up inside him.

"My Brothers and Sisters, you need to hear this to feel the truth in your hearts. I _am_ the Herald of our lady manifest, I'm the Herald of Andraste! She sent me to remind you of _our_ sacred duty. A shield against dark magic, knights who will end the Breach."

Barris walked up to him, "We will not deny our lady's will, not anymore. But the order is leaderless, gutted by betrayal, we must rebuild it."

Ael smiled at him, "Our order is a symbol that holds the people's respect! That cannot die today! We offer you an alliance: supplies, grounds, shelters to offer you! All we ask is your help to close the Breach."

Barris walked up next to Ael looking at his fellow Templars, "Do we take the Inquisition's terms Brothers and Sisters? Do we join this cause with a fellow Templar, a knight of the faith?"

All the Templars cheered with their hands in the air in agreement. Barris looked at Ael, "The Templars will come, I hope your stronghold will be ready."

Ael smiled and gave a nod, "We will be take in anyone who is willing to throw their hat in with us."

Cole watched Ael and decided to follow him and the others to Haven.

*****************************************************************

When Ael and the others returned to Haven Cassandra was hot when he called an immediate meeting into the War Room!

"Officers betraying their soldiers, Templars without leaders, an envy demon imitating the Lord Seeker, we should have taken them to task!" Cassandra raged, "The crimes they committed..."

Cullen interrupted her, "Were committed by their officers! The soldiers of the order will serve."

Leliana looked at Cullen, "These crimes should've put them at our mercy, yet the terms of this alliance do not benefit the Inquisition as they should!" Leliana then looked at Ael, "You should have consulted us Herald."

Ael wasn't taking this crap lying down and looked at him, "I wasn't going to let the order vanish! I wasn't going to let Andraste's knights vanish! Everything I and Cullen bled for wasn't going to be in vain! You all think it was so easy you be the Herald and see how things turn out for a while!" Ael threw his sword on the table, pissed off.

Everyone stared at Ael wide eyed, Ael took a moment to rub his chin as he took a breath his back facing the others. After a sigh that arched his shoulders up and down, he looked back at the others. Ael sighed as he rubbed his neck, "Besides we still need to prepare for them! With my families ties to the Chantry I have contacts in the lyrium trade, regular lyrium." he growled.

Josephine looked at him, "You were so kind to put me in touch with them, I secured funding. How many Templars are expected?"

"A few dozen veterans are coming ahead of the rest" said Leliana "to help seal the Beach."

Ael took a sigh, "How soon till these veterans arrive?"

Suddenly, Cole appeared out of thin air on top of the War Table. "There almost here" said Cole "Templars don't like to be late." Cole seemed to be examining a circular weight in his hand.

This caused Cullen and Cassandra to draw their swords.

"Maker" said Cullen as he stood next to Ael, "Wait!" he cried out with his hands in the air. He pushed Cullen aside.

"I came with you to help" said Cole, "I would have told you before but you were busy."

Ael smiled, "That's fine Cole, you just startled us appearing thin air."

"I wasn't air, I was here you didn't see me. Most people don't until I let them." Cassandra looked at Cole who put down the circular weight, "Call the guards this creature is not what you'd..."

"A moment please Cassandra" interrupted Leliana, "I would like to hear why he came."

Cole looked at Ael, "You help people, you made them safe when they would've died. I want to do that I can help."

Ael nodded as he looked at Cassandra, "Cole saved my life in Therinfal, I couldn't have defeated envy without him. "

"But what does he want now?" questioned Cassandra.

"I really think he's trying to help." said Ael.

"I won't be in the way, tiny no trouble. No notice taken unless you want me to."

Cullen looked at Ael, "You aren't honestly suggesting we give him run of the camp?"

"Not freely perhaps" said Josephine, "but it seems a waste to..." Josephine then realized Cole disappeared. "Hold on"

"Where did he go?" asked Cassandra

Ael smiled, "He'll do that."

Leliana giggled, "It's a good trick, we must see if he can teach it to anyone else. In the mean time, I will have my people keep an eye on the boy."

Ael felt betrayed in his council's lack of faith in him, he left without another word. Josephine wanted to go after him. Cassandra looked at them all, "You should know, when he was fighting the envy demon, I saw the Herald's sword glow with a golden light. I truly believe he was sent by the Maker and holy Andraste."

Cullen and Josephine looked at Cassandra stunned, "I have never seen anything like it and I do think we need to trust him decisions more because of who truly sent him."


	8. A Valiant Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ael finds himself as do all of Haven under attack by the Elder One. In a last bid to save as many as possible Josephine and Ael confess their feelings for each other.

Ael stormed into his cabin as he screamed in frustration, anger and disgust. He tore off his armor as he screamed. He felt like he did when he was five and his sister stole his favorite statue of Andraste. That's how he was feeling robbed, the order all but destroyed, being used for the Inquisition's ends. An envy demon snaking its way into his head.

The order that he fought, bled and nearly died for was tainted by this red lyrium as his judgement was questioned. Ael sat on his bed as he put his head down and his hands clutched together. He was on the verge of tears when he heard a knock on the door.

"Enter"

Cullen opened the door and saw his friend in his wretched state, armor thrown everywhere with him only in his pants and tunic. Cullen knew this scene all too well, "Are you alright?"

Ael smiled, "You very well know the answer to that."

Cullen did and he wasn't going to respond to it, "I'm very happy you were able to save what was left of the order."

Ael nodded his head, "Yeah, for all it good it does." Ael looked at Cullen whose eyes were narrowed. "Everyone questions my judgement! I heal the sky with the mark on my hand but still it isn't enough. Now I find that the order we fought for was all but destroyed and poisoned with vile red shit that turns our Brothers into monsters. The higher officers allowed this and willingly poisoned the men and women who served under them."

Ael looked at Cullen with conviction, "They trusted their superior officers without question! Those who did questioned were either killed or only survived because we were there."

Cullen listened as he folded his arms and gave a slight nod as he looked at the floor. He looked at his friend, "You were meant to be there! You were meant to save Andraste's Knights."

Ael looked at his armor that was thrown about everywhere. "As of this moment I refuse to be a Templar. I cannot in good conscience be part of something that no longer serves the Maker's will." He looked at Cullen, "I will follow your footsteps and stop taking lyrium."

Cullen's face became concerned for his friend's welfare, "Ael, I"

Ael shook his head as he stood up and walked up to Cullen, "No, you had the courage to do what you did. To serve the Maker but also the Inquisition...the people."

Cullen got slightly frustrated, "I don't think you know the full extent of the withdrawals will take on you."

Ael looked at Cullen, "I welcome it Cullen, signs of my chains to the Chantry are being broken."

Cullen nodded as he realized Ael was committed to this path he had chosen. Cullen patted his friend on the shoulder before he was to leave. Ael shivered as he remembered the look in the fake Cullen's eyes, the cruelty, the malice and the evil.

Ael leaned forward as he sat on his bed, "Did you feel violated when the demons snaked into your mind?"

Cullen paused for a moment, he took a breath before looking back at Ael, "I still feel that way my friend." Ael could see the truth in Cullen's eyes. "The secret is not to let it consume you. If you do..." Cullen took another breath, "you'll end up like me in Kirkwall."

Cullen then opened the door seeing Josephine at the other end of it. She was about to knock on the door. Ael smiled seeing her as Cullen left after whispering a few words to her.

Josephine then looked at him, "I...I wanted to make sure you were alright. I know Therinfal was trying."

Ael walked up to Josephine who looked at his armor on the floor. Ael touched Josephine's cheek gently with his knuckles as he kissed her cheek. Josephine looked at Ael as he gently kissed her soft lips. Ael's fingers on his right hand snaked into her raven black hair. Josephine felt her back bump into the door. Ael rose her left hand up against the door next to her head.

Josephine felt her body grow hot with want as she tasted Ael's lips.

"I could never have expected this. You are so..." Ael whispered, looking at Josephine rubbing her right cheek with his thumb.

Josephine looked at up with eyes that showed she cared for him, "I feel the same..."

Ael pulled Josephine in again and kissed her one more time, slower, powerful, like she was air and he was a drowning man. Her mouth opened almost before his thought to ask. Feeling the warmth, he groaned and pressed himself against her, his hand cupping her backside, molding her into his increasingly hard body.

Ael could feel his body reacting to the kiss, Josephine's presence, but Ael didn't stop, didn't hold back not this time. He groaned again into her mouth and between the sound and the pressure against her abdomen Josephine felt warmth pooling between her thighs. Josephine moaned, and Ael buried a hand in her hair, as Josephine tilted her head for better access. Far from stopping her brain, this kiss was feeding it - a million and one scenarios playing through it.

Ael blushed, as he smiled, "I want to be with you, kiss you, hold you and do things to you that will leave you a wanting mess under me. However I shall do nothing without your consent, my lady. I will wait for you for as long as you need."

"I don't want you to feel like an object," Ael protested "You are not something to be owned."

Josephine laughed, "The compliments you give me! To know that I'm worshipped or that out set me on a pedestal to be admired." She punctuated the remark with a kiss. "I treasure those words like jewels on a chain. No one has ever said anything like that to me before."

Ael kissed her gently, "I will wait for the day I can make you my wife. I will respect you maidenhead."

Ael then took her right hand and kissed it with a feverish passion. The two slowly walked to Ael's bed. He sat on it slowly and his face grew long and worn. He laid down on the bed and held his hand out to his lady. Josephine slowly got on the bed nervous.

Ael then quickly cuddled up to her wrapping his arms around her. He gently kissed her head as he stroked her ebony hair as she closed her eyes. "I vow to keep my promise my heart, my treasure, my love." Josephine's heart fluttered as she heard those words _'my love'_.

"I worried for you while you were gone, when I heard what happened at Therinfal Redoubt...I feared for you."

Ael gave a disgruntled snort, "No amount of bathing can ever get my mind clean."

Josephine gave a small squeeze with him in her arms. She worried that without his faith in the order he'd lose his way. She didn't want the events of Therinfal to destroy him.

"That demon sought to use you against me, to sway me." Josephine was horrified to hear those words. Josephine felt her love hold her firmly in his arms. "While I fought with everything I have only one thing kept me alive...you."

Josephine felt herself lose the air in her lungs from hearing such words. "You kept me alive, you kept me going and able to return, not only to the Inquisition but you. That's when I knew Josie...that's when I knew."

Josephine sat up as she caressed Ael's left cheek, "What can I do to comfort you?"

Ael pulled her back into his arms, "Just be with me, I just to need to know you're real."

Josephine's heart broke for her love, she did what he asked. Slowly their eyes shut, his arms held her firmly as she remembered Cullen's words: _'He needs you now, comfort him.'_

When Josephine woke the next morning, dawn just barely peeking through the windows in Ael's cabin, Ael was snuggled up to her. Josephine felt something pressing up against abdomen. Josephine moved her right hand down, she blushed when she realized it was between his legs. She was quickly learning things about men she'd never imagined. Josephine panicked when he moved his hips into her hand and she quickly removed her hand. She didn't want Ael to think she was a pervert. 

Ael to a deep breath as she could feel him smile against her hair. "Good morning Josie." he said slightly sleepy.

Josephine blushed, "I hope I didn't wake you?"

"Not at all. I usually get up at this time."

Josephine gave a gentle smile, "Feeling better, I take it?" She slipped her hand into Ael's, and she held it, tracing patterns with her thumb.

Ael paused and pulled her closer to him, shyly. "Can I offer you a good morning kiss? I promise I won't bite..."

Josephine giggled, "I'd be insulted if you didn't kiss..." Ael's lips stopped Josephine's flow of words and left her weak in the knees. She was thankful she was already laying down.

"Good morning," Ael murmured against her lips, eyes shut, holding her against him.

Ael kissed her again, a little longer this time, with a flick of his tongue against her lips, subtle enough that she might have imagined it.

Josephine was breathless, "What was that for?"

Ael pulled Josephine in, hard against her now, and kissed her torridly, mouth demanding entrance, all subtlety lost. Josephine obeyed eagerly. He kissed her like someone was watching, as if guards were patrolling wide-eyed, the Herald and his Lady confirming every piece of gossip they had heard over the months, storing up the stories to pass on in the barracks and to Leliana. When it finally ended, Josephine's hands were dug deep into Ael's hair and he was holding her against the bed.

"That was 'thank you', for being here with me," He told her, "I really needed you to stay with me and you did."

"I could never have expected this. You are so..." Ael looked at her rubbing her right cheek with his thumb.

Josephine looked at up with eyes that showed she cared for him, "I feel the same...way."

Ael pulled Josephine in again and kissed her one more time, slower, powerful, like she was air and he was a drowning man. Her mouth opened before his thought to ask. Feeling the warmth, he groaned and pressed her against him, hand cupping her backside, molding her into his hard body.

Ael stopped before he was about to be take leave of senses, and good judgement. His thumb gently rubbed her earlobe. "You better take your leave my lady before this escalates further. I wish to keep my word in honoring your maidenhead." Josephine nodded as she stroked his cheeks gently as she nodded.

Ael looked down at her, "I will close the Breach as soon as the Templars get here."

Josephine nodded "Good, things will be okay."

Josephine gave a small smile as she gave a chaste kiss. Ael kissed the knuckles of Josephine's left hand. After a moment Josephine slowly rose and got off the bed. Ael watched his dusky Andraste leave his cabin before he groaned sticking his right hand down his pants, to adjust himself. His cock was so hard it ached.

Ael got off his bed and pulled off his tunic tossing it on the floor, he sighed as he opened his dresser and grabbed a fresh one. He then dropped his pants and grabbed a fresh pair. He groaned as he looked down and looked at his rock hard cock.

Ael rolled his eyes as he used his left forearm to lean against the wall. He laid his head on it as Ael he took firm hold of his cock as his imagination ran wild.

_'Ael kissed Josephine with hot feverish passion. His right hand in her hair as he held her head so, his lips could overtake hers._

_His left hand went up her thigh and he discovered she didn't have any small clothes under her skirt. She wasn't wearing her pants. He smiled as he gave her a predatory look. Neither cared that they were being watched or not, Ael instantly opened his pants and freed his hardened cock out of his tightened pants. He grabbed her and picked her up with both hands. His teeth scraping along her neck and collarbone as he kissed her pretty breasts._

Sweat started to drip from his forehead as his hand moved steadily and with purpose upon his shaft. He felt his cheeks grow flush as he did and knots in his stomach.

_'Ael's hand held her firmly as he lowered her onto his intensely hard cock. Josephine felt as hot as he did as her arms wrapped around his neck, her legs wrapping around his waist and locking together. The moment she felt him enter her, was the most intense feeling she'd ever had known. With both feeling each other's feelings for each other. Josephine felt her stomach tighten the same time as him. Josephine through her head back as he nipped at her throat as his hips slammed into with such speed and force an echo of skin slapping against skin could be heard. They both growled as they looked deeply into each other' eyes. Her hand got lost in his curls as she held onto them._

_Ael seemed to be a man possessed, an animal as he took her. His blood boiled almost out of his skin as he started to growl, like nothing anyone had ever heard before. Josephine felt herself grow hot as her vaginal walls moistened and started to throb against his cock. She started to moan as she felt her climax coming hard and fast. The two seemed to know what other wanted, needed as lust and passion overtook them.'_

With his imaginations running rampant as Ael's own climax was threatening to burst from him. His hand worked harder as he groaned and growled. Sweat trickled down his chest and shoulders as he took himself harder in hand.

_'Ael felt his balls start to tighten along with his groin muscles. "Andraste preserve me!" he growled, he prayed as he keep up the pace of slamming himself deep into her. His breath was hot against her neck as his teeth held onto her shoulder. _ _"Oh my love, take me. Make me yours, give me your child!" she moaned into his ear._

_That was all Ael needed to hear to throw him over the edge and spill his seed into her as she milked him for all he had.'_

Ael growled with extreme intensity as thick white jets against the wood of his wall as he was lost in euphoria. He had to take long, deep breaths as slowly descended and his mind once again came back to earth.

********************************************************

Once dressed Ael walked out her cabin and saw Varric nearby. Ael had purchased new armor from the Blacksmith. It felt strange wearing a different kind of armor but he knew he needed it. It was made of iron and for what he needed it for, it would serve.

Varric looked at him then the fire popped, "The Templars joins the Inquisition. Even with you and Cullen here I never thought that would happen. I mean of course after Kirkwall, I never thought anyone would use red lyrium on purpose either."

Ael's face soured as he shook his head, "The Templars should know better than anyone what that shit does to people!" Varric sighed as he looked at his friend, "Finding more of it really punches a hole in my 'red lyrium' at the Temple was a coincidence theory."

Ael didn't like the red lyrium either, "How long does it take for red lyrium to grow? How fast can it spread?"

Varric sighed, "It took years for it infect the people of Kirkwall but no one was actually ingesting the stuff. This Elder One managed to take the worse thing I could think of and make it worse. That's an accomplishment."

Ael shook his head and took a deep sigh. Everything he saw and experienced deeply disturbed him. "Don't worry Varric the Inquisition has the numbers to track down this lyrium and destroy it." Ael told him with bile in his voice.

"I more so, I don't want to think about what happens if it starts a plague. I've got people trying to find out where the red stuff came from. I think maybe we should make this a priority. But that's enough doom and gloom." Varric smiled and chuckled, "You just won a major victory for the Inquisition! What are you going to do celebrate?"

Ael smiled, "That's a good point! We should have something like a banquet! We should have a banquet!"

Varric smiled, "Word to Josephine and should arrange anything! I bet maybe you could get Josephine to go with you?" Ael's cheeks blushed ,"I know you two are getting close and that is good. She's good for you."

Ael nodded as he patted Varric's left shoulder, "Thanks Varric."

The Dwarf smiled make, "No problem."

Ael then walked off and down the stairs to outer camp. He wanted to talk to Cassandra he walked over to where she usually trained. As he approached he saw Cassandra talking to one of the Templars.

Neither looked happy, "And what are we supposed to do exactly?", snapped the Templar.

He looked to be in his forties. He had a cap on his head. Dark eyes, pale skin and was looked very frustrated.

Cassandra looked at him, "What you always do, complain!"

The Templar gave her a very condescending look, "We've already spoken with Commander Cullen! No one listens! We know for a fact there are mages that are guilty of horrific crimes against the Maker. Do you expect us to ignore that?"

Cassandra cut him off, "Yes! You Templar are our allies not our wards! Act like it!"

The Templar seemed insulted, "How are we supposed to"

Cassandra had, had enough, "DEAL WITH IT!"

The Templar backed up and turned to leave. He looked at Ael unhappily as he approached them. Ael turned to look at him before he turned around to look at Cassandra who was taking a cleansing breath. She looked at Ael, "It never ends evidently"

Ael looked at her expecting to be yelled at, "Is there an issue with the Templars? Can I help?"

Cassandra smiled, "The Templars are here as equals they need to get used to what that means. It is your doing after all."

There it was the blame Ael was waiting for, "You created this alliance"

Ael sighed and looked into the distance. He only wanted to save the Order and bring back stability. None of them deserved that fate, to be made into monsters. Templars deserved their respect and honor back. Why couldn't anyone see that?

Ael looked at Cassandra, "I had to think on my feet and I did what I could. It was the right thing to do!"

Cassandra got a surprised look on her face and was at a loss for words for a moment. "Oh, I do sound like I'm blaming you don't I? I don't disapprove, in fact you did well. You made a decision when it had to be made and here we are. I wish I could say this was my doing."

Ael smiled getting praise from Cassandra was high indeed. "We wouldn't be here at all if you hadn't stood up against the Chantry!"

Cassandra looked at Ael, "You're being kind"

Ael smiled, "You're discounting your role in this."

Cassandra sighed, "Let's close the Breach first then let's say how successful I was."

Ael started to walk away, Cassandra reached out with her hand, "Hold a moment."

Ael turned around, "I want you to understand something. I want you to understand that we think of you as more than the one who bares the mark here. Neither do we think of you didn't do what was best for the Inquisition. We want you to know you are our equal and we would like to think of you as a friend."

Ael gave Cassandra a curious look, "The night you took care of Cullen, it was kind of you to look after him. He normally prefers to suffer alone. It was nice to see someone care about him. You have my respect for that."

Ael didn't know what to say having Cassandra was like having gold. "Well" he lowered his eyes, "maybe he'll return the favor."

Cassandra looked at him stunned, "I've decided to follow Cullen's footsteps and leave the Chantry and stop taking lyrium."

Cassandra didn't know what say except, "That is a very brave choice." Cassandra then turned and walked off to continue her training.

Ael walked by Cullen who caught sight of a soldier making a stupid mistake and yelled at him. Ael then walked to the Chantry and into the War Room. Everyone was there and he looked at everyone.

"Let's get this done."

Cullen looked at his friend, "The best of the Templars are ready Herald! Be certain you are ready for the assault on the Breach. We cannot know how you will be effected!" he said to Ael concerned.

Ael looked at Cassandra, "Let's get started"

Cassandra nodded and left with him, "We will go to the ruins then! Solas will have the meet us there. I will collect the Templars on the way."

Ael caught sight of Josephine and signaled Cassandra to go on ahead. Josephine looked at him as he walked up to her. She gave a worried look, "Please, becareful. If anything were to happen..."

Ael gave a nod as he held Josephine chin as he leaned in, "I will return to you." He whispered gently before he kissed her sweetly.

Josephine's body shook a little as she watched her love walk out of the Chantry. She prayed for the Maker to protect him and return him safely to her.

***********************************************************

At the ruins Ael, Cassandra, Solas and the Templars had gathered around the Breach. Ael looked at her mark which was flaring. Cassandra looked at Ael as Solas approached he leaned on his staff as he looked at the Breach. He turned his head to look at Ael who looked at him with some fear in his eyes. He knew the time had finally had come and his heart was pounding. He lowered his hand as approached the Breach. Cassandra turned and walked to where the Templars stood above them in the ruins.

"TEMPLARS!"

Solas followed behind her raising his staff over his head, "Focus pass the Herald!" he held out his right hand "Let his will draw out from you!"

Solas then looked at Ael as he slowly approached the Breach. His hand somewhat extended. The energy of the mark and the Breach struggled with each other threatening to push him back. His mark flared with energy as tried to extend her hand. Solas gave all the Templars a serious look urging them to focus as they held onto their swords. One Templar called out kneeling with his sword before him, blade down. His sword's blade sunk into the earth as energy started to flow. The other Templars followed suite and energy flowed from them and into Ael giving him the strength he needed to extend her hand.

The mark and rift from the Breach connected and he poured energy into it to seal it. With a flash of light Ael was pushed back onto his butt hard. So was everyone else for that matter. Cassandra and Solas slowly rose to their feet. Cassandra passed by the Templars who were trying to regain their senses. She saw Ael on his knees. His mark still active pretty good. Ael looked over his right shoulder as Cassandra approached. Cassandra put her hand on her friend's back signaling it was done.

"You did it!" Ael rose to her feet.

Ael turned around as everyone around him cheered. Cassandra gave him a smile of approval.

When they got back everyone in Haven was cheering for them. Even Cullen and Josephine gave him a smile and a look of their approval before walking away. He grabbed Josephine's hand and walked into the inner camp. People were singing and dancing all round. He had done it, he had done the impossible for anyone to do. Music filled the air as she watched people drink and dance over where Varric's tent was. He was just above where the steps to the Chantry were and there was a drop above the tents. Cassandra approached Ael, he could hear the Seeker's footsteps behind him.

Cassandra stood next to Ael, "Solas confirms that heavens are scared but calm." She put her hands behind her back. Ael looked her, "The Breach is sealed. We have reports of lingering rifts! Many questions remain" Cassandra turned her head to look at Ael "but this was a victory! Word of your heroism has spread."

Ael wasn't sure if that was good or bad. He looked at Cassandra with a smile, "You know how many were involved! Luck put me at the center."

Cassandra smiled, "A strange kind of luck" She turned her head to look into the distance, "I'm not sure if we need more or less. But you're right, this was a victory of alliance." She looked back at Ael, "One of few in recent memory. With the Breach closed that alliance will need new focus."

Suddenly alarm bells could be heard in the distance and the massive march of an army. Lights of torches could be seen in the distance.

Cullen and his men came running out, "FORCES APPOACHING! TO ARMS!" he then ran to the gates.

All the civilians started to run and scream in a panic. Ael and Cassandra looked at the forces approaching and Cassandra turned to go down the stairs.

"We must get to the gate!"

She then drew her sword and ran down them. Ael worried for what was now to come. Blackwall, Iron Bull and Varric ran to him. Iron Bull looked at him with a grunt, "So celebratory drinks are on hold huh?"

Ael jumped off the ledge and ran to the gates with his sword in her hand. He ran down the stairs to the main gate to the outer camp with Cassandra.

Varric shook his head, "I knew this was too easy!"

When Ael and the others got to the gate Cullen, Josephine and Leliana were already there. Cassandra looked at the Commander, "Cullen?"

Cullen looked at her with his sword in his hand, "One watch guard reported it's a massive force!" He pointed to the mountain, "The bulk over the mountain!"

Ael went around them and down the stairs. He saw lights flashing under the gates.

Ael slowed to the first step and looked under the gate watching the gate. The gates pushed as something tried to get in.

"IF SOMEONE COULD LET ME IN I'D APPRECIATE IT!", cried out a voice.

Two guards went down the stairs to the gate doors. Ael ran down the stairs and opened the doors himself. A small group of bodies circled around a young mage. He had dark dusky skin, short black hair. He was kneeling down using his staff to prop himself up as he took deep breaths. Ari and Cullen came running to him stopping short of the man.

He had grey eyes and a tunic with a collar over his shoulder. He had leather armor under it. His face was clean shaved but he did have a fine mustache that curled at the ends and a small nip of hair under his lip. His hair was neat and styled up at the top. He had no sideburns. His eyebrows were neatly groomed and was that eyeliner? He had a regal look about him as well as spoiled and pampered.

The man looked at them, "Ah I'm here to warn you! Fashionably late I'm afraid."

Cullen sheathed his sword as the man slowly got onto his feet. But then almost fell flat on his face but Cullen caught him and helped him back on his feet. The man shrugged his fatigue off as he sighed.

"Mite exhausted, don't mind me."

The man looked at Ael and Cullen, "My name is Dorian Pavus, and I bring you grave news from Redcliffe...an army of rebel mages, right behind me."

Ael and Cullen looked at each other not sure what was going on before they slowly looked back at the mage.

Dorian looked at them, "They are under the command of the Venatori, in service to something called the 'Elder One'."

Dorian took a few steps back and pointed to the top of the mountain ridge line. Cullen and Ael saw a woman in the distance standing on it.

"The woman is Calpernia, she commands the Venatori. For that" A dark cloud showed next to Calpernia and a creature showed up. "the Elder One."

The Elder One watched them from his view point as the Venatori marched down the mountain. Dorian looked at the army marching at them.

"They were already marching on Haven. I risked my life getting here first!"

Ael looked deeply concerned with having to battle that many. He looked at Cullen, "Cullen! Give me a plan! ANYTHING!"

Cullen looked at him, "Haven is no fortress if we are to withstand this monster we must control the battle! Get out there and hit that force with everything you can!"

Cullen pointed to the trebuchet not too far from. Cullen then drew his sword and faced his men and the Templars, "TEMPLARS! YOU HAVE SANCTION TO ENGAGE THEM! SOLDIERS PROTECT THE PEOPLE!" He then pointed his sword overhead, "FOR OUR LIVES! FOR ALL OF US!" the men rallied around Cullen.

They cheered as Cullen and the men ran into the fray. Ael prayed he'd be safe she watched the Venatori descend. Ael saw Cullen's men shooting the trebuchet and fighting to keep the Venatori away. He and the others ran over to help keep them off till enough were fired that Venatori backed off some from that area some. One of the soldiers noticed the other trebuchet wasn't firing so Ael went over to look. As he ran over she could see the trebuchet was abandoned.

When Ael rounded the bend he saw why Venatori. They had killed the soldiers manning it. He and the others fought for control over and every time she got a chance she would turn the wheel that turned the trebuchet around facing the mountain. Finally he fired it and the boulder it its mark smashing into the mountain.

This caused a rockslide were massive rocks and snow covered a massive amount of the Venatori. The snow pushed and covered the bodies extinguishing their torches. A victory horn could be heard over head and Varric struck him on the back in congratulations. Ael at that moment was pretty proud of himself, for the moment.

Suddenly everything changed when a thunderous cry shrieked overhead. Everyone looked up and saw a massive black dragon in the sky. It blew a fire bomb onto the trebuchet destroying it. Everyone scattered like mice. Ael and the others slowly rose to their feet, Varric ran back from the bushes.

"SHIT WHO ORDERED THE END OF THE DAMNED WORLD!"

Ael kept his eyes to the sky as he ran back to Haven's main gate. "EVERYONE TO THE GATES!"

Ael saw the Blacksmith Harritt trying to get into his house as it was on fire. Heavy boxes blocked the door. He used mind blast to shatter them and he was able to get in and grab what few things he could. He continued to run for the gate.

Cullen was at the gate, "MOVE IT! MOVE IT!" people were running past him as he urged them in. When Ael and the others were in he pushed the gate shut as the dragon flew overhead.

Once the gate was shut she looked at him Cullen walked passed him and up the stairs. "WE NEED EVERYONE IN THE CHANTRY! IT'S THE ONLY BUILDING THAT CAN HOLD AGAINST THAT BEAST!" he then looked at her as he stopped partially up the stairs.

Cullen shook his head, "At this point just make them work for it!"

"Cullen!"

Cullen turned his head, "Make sure Josephine reaches the Chantry safely!"

Cullen nodded and then he climbed the rest of the stairs and left. Ael could hear people screaming for help as they were trapped in burning buildings or being attacked by Red Templars. Ael and the others helped all those they could but sadly couldn't save everyone. Dead bodies laid everywhere and Ael did his best to kill all the Venatori he could. Once he saved everyone he could Ael and the others headed for the Chantry.

The dragon still flew overhead destroying building everything all around them. The Chantry doors flew open Roderick limped towards the entrance.

"Move! Keep going! The Chantry is your shelter!"

Ael made sure that his friends entered the building first before him. Once they were all in he looked around to make sure there was no major damage to the building itself. Josephine ran up to him and threw herself into his arms. Ael put his right hand on the back of her head as he kissed her forehead.

"Thank the Maker! You're safe." Ael said in a relieved tone.

Ael turned around to see Roderick collapse in Dorian's arms. Doran threw Roderick's left arm over his shoulder and helped him walk.

"A brave man, he stood against a Venatori!" Roderick had a half smile, "Briefly, I am no Templar."

Dorian helped him sit in a chair. Ael and Cullen caught sight of each other and smiled.

"Herald!" Cullen ran up to him, "Our position is not good! That dragon stole back any time you might have earned us! No demands just advance, after advance, after advance."

"There was no bargaining with the mages, either. The Elder One what it wants!" said Dorian, "From what I have gathered in Redcliffe, it marched all this way to take you Herald."

Ael looked at Dorian with a snort, he wasn't going to let all these people die for him. "If it save all these people it can have me."

Cullen was amazed at Ael's bravery of heart.

Dorian gave half a smirk, "An assassin would take you up on that. But this force hasn't seemed too concerned with specifics. Such a promising start with the landslide." Dorian chuckled "If only trebuchets remained an option."

Cullen slowly looked at Dorian then at Ael, "They are, if we turn the last of them to the mountain above us."

"We're overrun, to hit the enemy we'd bury Haven." Ael told Cullen.

"This is no survivable now, the only choice we have now is how spitefully we end this."

Dorian stood up in a huff and approached Cullen, "Well that's not acceptable, I didn't race all the way here to only have you drop rocks on my head."

Cullen got in Dorian's face, "So what we surrender? Have them kill us?"

Dorian glared at Cullen, "Dying is typically a last resort, not first! For a Templar, you are thinking like a blood mage!"

"Watch your mouth!" Ael scolded.

"There is a path" Roderick interrupted, "You wouldn't know it unless you made the summer pilgrimage as I have!"

Ael, Dorian and Cullen walked in closer, "The people can escape!" Roderick stood up holding his wound "She must have shown me! Andraste must have shown me so I could tell you."

Ael looked at him curiously, "What are you on about Roderick?"

Roderick looked at Ael, "It was when I walked the path, I did not make the start it was over grown. Now with so many in the conclave dead, to be the only one who remembers? I don't know, if this simple memory can save us. This could be more than mere accident. _You_ could be more!"

Ael knew what he what he had to do no matter the cost, "If that _thing_ is here for me, I'll make him fight for it!"

Cullen's heart sank and his face showed it. He shook his head, "And when the mountain falls? What about you?"

Ael looked away from Cullen closing his eyes. He knew if this meant his life to save everyone else that's what it meant. Cullen couldn't stand the thought, he couldn't even think it.

Cullen's eyes softened, "Perhaps you will surprise it! Find a way!"

Ael was touched that tried to give his hope like that. Cullen walked over to his men, "Inquisition! Follow Chancellor Roderick through the Chantry move it!"

Josephine shook her head as she clutched onto Ael's armor, "No! You can't sacrifice yourself!"

Ael looked at his love, "Josie, if it's the only way to get you and all these people out alive, then that's what it means. I would gladly die knowing you're alive."

Tears were in Josephine's eyes as she could see Ael was right and slowly nodded as it sank in. Ael looked at Cullen, "Take Josephine with you and make sure she makes it out Cullen."

Cullen slowly nodded as he put his hand on Josephine's shoulder causing her to look back at him. Josephine then turned her head again to look at Ael one more time. Ael then grabbed Josephine and gave her such a passionate kiss that it took her breath away.

Ael rubbed her cheek with his thumb gently, "I love you Josephine Montilyet."

Ael then looked at Cullen and turned to leave his friends, Ael couldn't bear to look back at Josephine. Dorian put Roderick's arm around him again. Roderick looked at Ael, "Herald, if you are meant for this. If the Inquisition is meant for this! I pray for you!"

Ael gave Roderick a nod as he watched him leave. Cullen put his hand on Ael's shoulder and he turned to look at him as soldiers ran out of the Chantry doors. "They'll load the trebuchets. Keep the Elder One's attention till we're above the tree line."

Ael started to walk away from Cullen, "If we are to have a chance, if _you_ are to have a chance let that thing hear you!" he told his friend before he left to follow his men.


	9. Andraste's Guiding Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In his bid to give the people of Haven time to escape Ael finally meets the Elder One. As he fights he finds someone he never expects. Solas helps Ael find a new home for the Inquisition.

Bull, Solas and Cassandra followed Ael outside the Chantry. Bull looked around "All right! Let's get this party started!"

Venatori then attacked them and they made the Venatori pay for every inch of ground they had earned from the first assault. They found a side exit since the main gate was closed that led to another Trebuchet. There was a huge amount of Venatori around it and he knew this wasn't going to be easy. Ael and the others got into the thick it. Ael had never seen anything like this some Venatori were so huge that they were like huge giants, others were normal looking warriors, archers or mages. Each time one group would be beaten another group would come. Ael did all she could to fire the trebuchet. When he could he used spell purge to rub the Venatori of their magic, which made it easier for the others to defeat them. Finally when the Venatori were dead and the trebuchet was ready to fire.

One Venatori fired a ball of fire from his fingertips which Ael dodged and rolled till he knelt onto his knees and hit the mage with his shield toppling the man over and he stabbed the man with his sword in the shoulder.

The man screaming in pain, "MAKER PROTECT ME!" Ael's stopped cold, his eyes wide as a cold chill shot down his spine. Ael knelt down next to the man and pulled off the helmet.

"NO!!!" Ael shrieked in horror. 

A young man handsome with his dark hair framed his face lightly dark face as he sat down next to Dorian. Strands of hair fell over curious amber eyes. His lightly stubbled jaw, strong especially for a mage. He had a look of nobility about him. Honorable. Pleasant on the eye but misleading. His plump lips formed a weak smile.

"Ael"

Cassandra and the others ran to Ael as he put the man's head in his lap. Ael gently stroked the man's head as he sobbed.

"You know him?" questioned Cassandra as she knelt down.

Ael nodded, "He's my brother."

Everyone looked at Ael in shock they didn't know he had another brother. They watched Ael kiss his brother's forehead.

"Why? Why are you helping the Elder One?"

He looked up at Ael groaning in pain, blood seemed to flowing freely from his wound. "I had no choice."

Ael got angry at him shaking her head, "Maxwell you had EVERY CHOICE! You could have come home, you could've..."

Maxwell smiled at him, "You know better Ael, I had no choice."

Ael lowered his head on Maxwell's when his head rose he spoke, "Leave all of you" Ael took his brother's hand into his. "I will distract The Elder One while you escape. I will stay here with my brother."

Cassandra and the others didn't move they didn't want the Herald to face the Elder One alone. Ael looked over his shoulder, "Please, you have a chance to live. Take it."

Ael looked at his brother as he heard the others finally leave. Ael started to examine his brother's wound and was relieved it wasn't fatal, so long as it was tended to. Ael helped his brother stand up as he groaned in horrific pain.

"I'm going to slow you down, leave me." Maxwell told his brother.

Ael shook his head with a smile, "Ah no, I finally have you back, I'm keeping you."

With the two left alone with the Trebuchet as they heard the dragon overhead. Ael looked up and saw it flying towards them. Ael tried to help his brother back up as he looked behind himself at the Brother.

When they got to the Trebuchet Ael helped his brother lean against it. Ael then moved the Trebuchet into position as the dragon started to breathe a strange red energy fire behind them. Ael ran as fast as he could but Maxwell tripped and he caught him. Ael looked behind them and saw the fire energy behind him. Suddenly it exploded and the two were thrown several yards leaving Ael in a daze on his back.

After a few moments, Ael slowly rose rubbing the back of his head with his right hand. He looked to his left and saw a figure walking through the fire. He rose to his feet standing his ground. It was the Elder One who approached. He had a very nasty look on his face like as if Ael was an insect. He eventually stopped about thirty feet from Ael looking at him. Ael stood his ground holding his sword protecting his brother. He then felt a quake it the ground behind him. He turned to see the dragon behind them. It ran up to them as it growled him. It looked all sickly and deformed. Its wings were ripped and rotted away Red Lyrium seemed to be embedded into its flesh as well. It roared at her and into the sky.

"ENOUGH!" The Elder One used his magic to cast energy around her to get Ael's attention.

Ael shielded his face with his right arm from the dust and debris. He lowered his arm and looked at him trying to steady his footing.

"Pretender, You toy with forces beyond you ken no more!"

Ael wasn't going to back down from him "WHAT ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

Ael gave him a nasty look and he gave Ael a condescending look "Mortals beg for truth they cannot have! It's beyond what you are what I was! Know me! Know what you have pretended to be!" He gave a low tone in his voice "Exalt the Elder One the will that is Corypheus."

He pointed at Ael, "You _will_ kneel!" he then pointed at Maxwell "as did he!"

Ael was insulted by the very idea of that at this point. He shook her head "You're forcing this fight for NO reason!"

Corypheus looked at him "You'll resist! You'll always resist, it matters not!" He then held up an orb in his claws in his left hand.

Ael didn't look impressed by his object that he was clutching. He looked at the orb "I am here for the anchor."

The orb then activated with red discharge like his mark did but with green. "The process of removing it begins now!" he then stretched out his hand and an energy shot from his hand.

It forced her mark to glow and react. Ael looked at his hand in surprise. He tried to hold on to his hand with his other to stabilize it.

"It is your fault Herald!"

Ael looked at him with his hand immobilized "You interrupted a ritual that took years in the planning! And instead of dying, you stole its purpose!"

He then used his energy to pull at the mark more which caused Ael more pain. Ael held his hand by the wrist.

"I do not know how you survived what marks you has touched, what you flail at rifts I crafted to assault the very heavens!" said Corypheus.

Corypheus then clenched his fingers together to make a fist pulling at hit more. This caused Ael to drop to his knees holding his hand over Ael's head crying out in pain. Ael then dropped his head and arms to the ground. The dragon roared as it watched Ael.

Corypheus just watched "And you used the anchor to do my work, the Gaul!"

Ael struggled to look at him he was in so much pain, "What is this thing meant to do?"

Corypheus looked at her "It is meant to bring certainty where there is none. For you the certainty I will always come for it!"

Enraged Corypheus grabbed Ael by his marked hand. He picked him up and Ael dangled as Corypheus looked at him.

"I once breached the fade in the name of another! To serve the old gods of the Empire in person! I only found chaos and corruption! Dead whispers. For a thousand years I was confused! No more! I have gathered the will to return under no name but my own. To champion with it Tevinter and correct this blighted world!" Ael looked at him with complete disgust.

"_Beg_ that I succeed! For I have seen the throne of the gods and it was empty!"

Corypheus then threw Ael against the trebuchet. Ael smacked his head and back against it letting out a painful cry. Ael looked at Corypheus dazed as his body slumped over. Maxwell had crawled over to where his body lay.

"The anchor is permeant! You have spoiled it with your stumbling!" Maxwell looked at Corypheus with contempt as Ael seemed to regain his senses.

Ael saw his sword next to them and he scrambled to get a hold of it. He picked it up and rose to his feet with his brother in tow. Ael leaned his back against the trebuchet looking at Corypheus. He wasn't going to let him win. As Corypheus approached Ael his dragon followed hissing behind them. Corypheus knew Ael wasn't going to give up.

"So be it! I will begin again! Find another way to give this world and nation a god it requires."

Ael looked to the sky as he saw a fire arrow light the sky above the tree line. He knew everyone was safe, Josephine was safe. He now knew he could act and end it.

"And you" Ael looked back at Corypheus, "I will not suffer an unknowing rival. You must die!"

Ael took a deep breath for now he knew the time had come. He clutched his sword in his hand and gave Corypheus a smug look. "Your arrogance blinds you! Good to know! If I'm dying, I'm taking you with me!"

Ael then kicked the handle of the trebuchet. As it released the boulder released into the air and hit the mountain. Corypheus watched as he saw the mountain start to crumble. Ael gave Corypheus a snide look and then dropped the sword. Corypheus looked back at Ael to see him running away with Maxwell in tow. They ran as fast as they could looking for any sort of cover. Maxwell cast a protective shield around them as they ran. It was a faint hope but at least it was better than nothing. Ael prayed to the Maker for help. The dragon roared in defiance as it clutched onto its master. It then flew into the air and left Haven behind.

Ael heard the snow approaching crushing everything around them. Ael knew he and Maxwell only had seconds. He jumped off a platform with his Brother and landed into a hole, deep underground and the snow covered everything.

Maxwell woke up first in the ice cavern it had ice shards hanging from the ceiling. He slowly got up and saw the hole they fell from was covered with snow. Maxwell then looked at his brother who was unconscious. Ael had a bad gash on his left temple, Maxwell was too weak to do anything more with magic. He shook his brother till slowly Ael regained consciousness. Ael groaned as his left hand touched his face.

"Did we die?" he groaned.

Maxwell gave a slight laugh, "No, the Maker sought fit to spare us."

Ael shot up as he thought of Josephine and seeing her again, but he was too fast and became dizzy. Maxwell smiled, "I know that look, a woman?"

Ael nodded as his eyes focused, "Well, it looks like you get to see her again."

Ael looked at Maxwell's wound and gave a grimace for a look. He then helped his brother stand up slowly Ael looked around and saw a tunnel that he hoped led out. They followed it for what seemed like forever. Ael looked around the bend and saw and exit out of the cave and onto the mountain. They walked towards it, two demons attacked them. Ael readied himself for battle till he felt his mark flare up and discharge.

It summon a fade rift that sucked the demons back into the fade and sealed itself. The two were impressed that Ael now gained a new trick. They then left the cave and out and onto the snow. A horrible storm had blown up and they was freezing.

"Leave me, find your friends." Maxwell said while his teeth chattered.

Ael gave his brother a wicked look, "What did I tell you? I'm not letting you go. If I'm to freeze to death at least I'll have company."

Ael found a cart and a fire pit that was freezing cold. Maxwell leaned against the cart giving his brother a rest. Ael knew they were at least going the right way. It had been hours before he had found another fire pit where the embers were warmer. They were catching up and Ael was glad for it, he was hearing wolves in the air. They continued to walk more as the snow and wind bore right through them. Maxwell could barely see at some points. He fell to his knees in the snow and almost passed out in it as the wind hollowed.

"No you don't! Get up!" Ael ordered as if his brother was one of his men.

***********************************************

Cullen and all those who escaped Haven had made it to the base of the mountain where the storm wasn't so bad. Tents were being set up and people were finding food and blankets. Cullen was searching for Ael as was Josephine, they then caught sight of Cassandra and the others had coming back.

Cullen walked up to Cassandra, "Where is he? Did he come with you?"

Cassandra shook her head as the others passed them, "No, he stayed behind to confront Corypheus. He wanted to make sure we got away.

Cullen noticed Josephine's face they both did. Tears formed in her eyes as the very real realization swept over her that her love was dead. Cullen looked back at Cassandra stunned.

Cassandra took a sigh, "The Herald wanted for me to relay a message for you Ambassador. It was the last thing he asked." Josephine looked at Cassandra who put a hand on her shoulder. "I love you."

Cullen could see that Cassandra never received such a message but he respected the fact she wanted to ease Josephine's pain. Cassandra then left the two alone leaving Cullen trying to console Josephine.

Cullen turned his head back for a moment and then caught sight of something. He narrowed his eyes, "What is the Maker's name?"

Josephine looked at Cullen then out into the distance. Two figures slowly approached Cullen looked back, "There he is! He's alive!"

Cullen ran up with Cassandra and a few soldiers, "Thank the Maker!" Cassandra cried out.

Cullen caught his friend who collapsed Cassandra and the others took hold of Maxwell. "Becareful with him! He needs medical attention!"

"So do you." Cullen told him.

Cassandra looked at Ael, "Who is he?"

"He's my Brother! Please tend to him!"

Cassandra and Cullen looked at each other for a moment before they tended to their charges.

Cassandra put Maxwell's arm around her neck, as the other men helped her take him to the medical tent. Josephine saw Cullen helping Ael walk and she ran towards him. Ael's face lit up as she wrapped her arms around him. Ael groaned in pain as his love peppered him with kisses.

"Andraste's mercy you returned to me alive!" Josephine held Ael's face in her hands as she noticed his was wounded and bleeding. "You're wounded!"

Ael shook his head as he smiled at Josephine whose eyes were clearly concerned about his wound. Ael draped his right arm over Josephine's shoulder. "I'm alright." He then dropped to his knees, his legs giving out on him.

Cullen helped support Ael back up onto his feet, "Come on, we'll get you a tent to lay down and have a healer look at you." Josephine helped Ael walk by wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Cullen got irritated seeing people staring at them.

"Move!" he snapped, "Let us through!"

Dorian saw Cassandra and another soldier walking towards him and recognized Maxwell and took over for her.

"Thank you my good woman." Dorian looked at the other man, "Let's take him to the medical tent, I can tend to him there."

Dorian helped get Maxwell into the tent and lay on a cot where he got a good look at the young Venatori mage. Maxwell half-conscious groaned when Dorian started taking off his armor. Dorian smiled at the man he thought in his opinion was an image of the Maker himself.

In a hushed tone, "It's alright, I'll tend to your wounds."

Maxwell lost consciousness from blood loss and Dorian went straight away to seeing to his wounds.

*******************************************************

Ael woke up in a tent with Josephine sitting next to him. She had a bowl of water and a cloth. She was cleaning his wound as he noticed his armor was gone.

Josephine smiled sweetly at Ael, "You're alive, thank the Maker." she said tearfully. Ael took Josephine's right hand which still held the cloth and put it on over his heart.

Ael smiled, "I would come back to you from the Fade itself, if I had to."

Josephine blushed, "Such words, you tempt fate with such talk."

Ael kissed her hand, "Say you love me?"

Josephine burst out into tears, "Of course I love you, I've just been afraid to say anything. I was afraid this was all a divine dream."

Ael smiled, "I'm still here, is it still a dream?"

Josephine bit her lip for a moment as she shook her head. Ael sat up slowly as the fingers from his right hand disappeared into her hair. He kissed Josephine's beautiful lips as if wine poured from them.

******************************************************************

When Maxwell woke up again his body felt warm and he felt something being put on him. He slowly opened his eyes to see Dorian wrapping his abdomen. Maxwell jumped again grabbing Dorian's hand.

Dorian looked Maxwell dead in the eye as Maxwell held his hand. Dorian didn't move or talk, just looked at him. Maxwell took a few struggled breaths as he held onto Dorian. He recognized Dorian from walking around the rebel mages before Calpernia took over in Redcliffe. Dorian could see the man was uncomfortable as he was started to shake.

"Do you want me to get a female healer?"

Maxwell shook his head, "No" he rasped out.

Maxwell began to blush when he realized he didn't have anything on under his blanket. He was only half loosed when he tried to get up as if he was afraid of something.

Dorian shook his head, "Please stay still, I only just sealed your wounds!"

Maxwell tried to get up, "I...I need to go! I need my pants! I can't have anyone see me like this!"

_Who was around to care if he was wearing pants or not?_ Dorian could clearly see in Maxwell's eyes that he was somewhere else. Dorian could feel Maxwell's fear and Dorian wanted to calm him.

"Though the Maker has done wonders with you my good man. I don't think you have to worry about me trying anything. You're wounded and you need to rest."

Maxwell's body ached which forced him to stop and lay back down. He looked at Dorian, "I remember you, you talked the Tevinter Magister's Son."

Dorian nodded as he sat on the cot next to Maxwell, "Yes, he was a friend of mine." he said as he held his hands together.

"What happened to the Magister? I didn't see them after Calpernia took over."

Dorian sighed, "I expect they were Killed. Alexius probably couldn't deliver what the Elder One wanted and was killed. Felix his son, was already very ill and on borrowed time anyway."

Dorian looked at him, "Are you sure you don't want another healer?"

Maxwell smiled, "No, it's alright. I like the look of the one I got already."

Dorian gave a silent chuckle as he smiled looking at his ward, who was gorgeous.

*********************************************

Ael woke up from a nap with Josephine snuggled up next to him. He was slow to get up as not to stir her. When Ael got up he emerged from his tent as he walked to the medical tent. When he walked in he saw Dorian sitting next to Maxwell. Maxwell who was sleeping still had a firm hold onto Dorian's hand.

"How is he?" Ael asked as sat on Maxwell's right side as Dorian was on Maxwell's left.

Dorian looked at him, "He'll live. He's very stubborn."

Ael nodded as he looked at their hands which Dorian caught ,"He took my hand, probably for comfort and won't let go."

Ael lowered his head as he held his hands together:

"The Maker is with us! Light shall be our banner,

And we shall bear it through the gates of that city and

Deliver it.

To our brothers and sisters awaiting their freedom within

Those walls.

At last, the Light shall shine upon all of creation,

If we are only strong enough to carry it."

Dorian smiled he knew Ael was speaking the Chant, the Canticle of Apotheosis 1:9 to be exact.

Ael looked at his brother's hand holding Dorian's and smiled. He didn't mind, he scratched the back of his head. Just as he was going to say verse 10, Maxwell woke up gasping for air. Ael stood up and bent over his brother to calm him.

Ael gently hushed Maxwell, "It's alright, you're safe."

Maxwell squeezed Dorian's hand indicating different, Dorian only watched however. Ael stroked his brother's head as he hushed him. It took a few moments for Maxwell to calm himself. Seeing his brother calmed him enough that he was in a safe place.

Ael then sat back on the caught as he smiled gently punching his brother in the arm. The two chuckled as Ael held his hands together.

"Why did you do this? Why did you join this Elder One?"

Maxwell gave a slight cough, "I joined the rebel mages for survival as the Templar's were starting to win the war and we gathered in Redcliffe, hoping for word from the royal palace if we'd be granted protection. A Tevinter Magister came to Redcliffe and offered us protection in exchange for service. Fiona agreed in desperation to save as many of us as possible. Without warning we were sent to Haven as an army to overtake Haven."

Ael understood it, their father wouldn't have let his brother come home since he was a mage. Maxwell was sent to the Circle when he was nine because his father discovered he was a mage. After that Ael and their little sister were no longer allowed to communicate with him again. In their father's eyes he brought shame to their name. With such views Ael knew that Maxwell couldn't go home so had to find sanctuary somewhere.

"I will carry every soul with me." Maxwell held hands to his face, "I can never wash my hands of their blood."

Ael put his hand on Maxwell's shoulder, "Taking a life is part of being a soldier, you were under Corypheus' command, you had no choice."

Maxwell looked at his brother agitated, "I had every choice, yet I was a coward. I could have ran away and never looked back but I was too scared of an uncertain, unprotected future."

Ael lowered his head as he leaned forward with his forearms propping him up on his legs.

Ael then turned his head hearing Cassandra, Cullen, Josephine and Leliana fighting. They were fighting about where to go and what to do next. It made Maxwell's head hurt hearing it.

Maxwell slowly sat up on his elbows, "They've been at it for hours, off and on." Ael looked back at his brother, he then patted Maxwell's shoulder and got up. "Get some rest, I'll be back later."

Ael walked out looking at everyone, "What's going on?"

Cullen looked at his friend, "We are not sure where _we_ are. Which might be despite the numbers Corypheus still commands there is no sign of him."

Leliana looked at Cullen folding her arms, "That or you are believed dead, which a little while ago was not too far from the truth."

Cassandra looked at them, "Without Haven we are thought helpless or he guards for another attack."

Cullen nodded, "I cannot claim to know the mind of that vile creature, only his effect on us."

Ael was still worried about Corypheus, "If that thing is still out there then we need to move!"

Ael wondered if they were safe where they were. Would he be able to lead everyone to safety? Josephine touched Ael's hand.

"We are uncertain where and there are other questions, about you." Ael looked at his love "Our allied nobles struggle because of what we survivors...have witnessed. We saw our soldiers stand and fall and now we have seen you return."

Leliana put her hands behind her back as she looked at Ael, "The more the enemy is beyond us the more miraculous your actions appear. And the more our trials seem ordained." Ael looked at Leliana as she spoke, "That is hard to except no? What we have been called to suffer. What we must perhaps come to believe."

Ael looked at the looked to the side, "I escaped the avalanche, barely perhaps but I didn't die."

Leliana gave a nod, "Of course, and the dead cannot return from across the veil. But the people know what they saw or perhaps what they needed to see. The Maker works both in the moment and how it is remembered. Can we truly know the heavens are now with us?"

Ael took a deep breath he wrapped his left arm around Josephine's shoulder. He now felt was the time to say what he truly believed. "In my heart I do feel I was chosen by the Maker for this, however it's hard to rule on faith alone."

Leliana nodded with a smile, "Without faith you have nothing."

Ael watched everyone leave except Josephine who stayed with him. Josephine kissed his cheek as she stroked Ael's chest. "Is your brother alright?"

Ael looked at her, "Yes, he'll recover."

"That is good, I hope to meet him once he's recovered." She told him gently.

Ael smiled as he looked at the tent and took Josephine's hand. He then walked to the tent and Josephine now was shaking her head, "Ael, no you don't have to...right now?"

Ael pulled her in the tent, "I'm sure he needs his rest." She told him.

Ael smiled at her, "I want him to meet you."

"Who do you want me to meet?"

Josephine looked at Maxwell who was resting in his bed. Josephine looked at Ael then at him, she gave a sweet smile, "I'm glad to know you are alright. Being under Corypheus' control must have been unbearable."

Josephine walked over Maxwell who held out his hand "Enchante' Mamselle." He said to Josephine as he kissed the top of her hand.

Josephine blushed as she looked at Ael who looked at her, "Maxwell, I want you to meet my Josephine."

Maxwell smiled, "It's wonderful to meet you Josephine. You have captured my brother's heart it seems."

Josephine blushed, "Yes" she stuttered, "Well it wasn't very hard since he is very dashing, I must say. I have never met a man like him."

Maxwell chuckled, "Neither have I, I'm very happy for you both. It seems the Maker knew what he was doing in tearing open the sky so you two could find each other."

Neither Ael nor Josephine had thought it that way before, if the sky had never been torn and events of circumstance happened that they would have never met.

Josephine smiled as she looked back at Maxwell, "I will take my leave in hopes of finding you some food and water. I'm sure you are famished."

She then left with Ael watching her leave before he looked back at Maxwell, "I'm going to arrange some kind of transport for you. We'll be leaving at some point to find a better place to hold up."

"Do you think something like that out here exists?"

Ael scratched his head as he sighed, "I hope so, there are too many wounded, woman with children or the frail to be left out in the cold. Too many will die if we don't find something."

Maxwell started to get up and Ael hurried over, "I can walk, if you give me a staff I can..." Ael shook his head, "Max no! You're going in a cart, or a litter, even if I have to carry you myself. You're going to rest and recover. If I have to tie you down, I will." He told his brother in an authoritive tone.

After a few minutes Ael came out of the tent seeing Solas walked up to him. He smiled and looked at him, "A word" he followed him. They went to a secluded spot where no one was around.

"No one has been raised up so high for ages beyond counting. The faith is hard won worthy of pride, save one detail. The threat Corypheus wields, the orb he carried. Corypheus used the orb to open the Breach unlocking it must of caused the explosion that destroyed the conclave." 

This news greatly troubled him, Ael curious how Solas knew so much, "Okay what is it and how do you know about it?"

Solas kept a blank face with his hands behind his back. "Such things were foci, set to channel power from the elven gods. Some were dedicated to specific members of the elven pantheon. All that remains are references and ruins and faint memory in the fade. Echoes of a dead empire, but however Corypheus came to it. The orb is elven and with it he threatens the world."

Ael also knew another truth, "It won't matter if we can't get out of this wilderness."

Solas nodded, "That is the immediate problem and it offers up a solution. It may secure you a place in their hearts as you have mine. You saved them at Haven perhaps you can again."

*********************************************

With hours the camp had been dismembered and everyone was on the move. Maxwell was placed in a cart with Dorian and several healers to watch over him. Solas meanwhile walked with Ael talking to him as camp and they walked north.

Solas advised Ael, "By attacking the Inquisition Corypheus has changed it, changed you! Scout to the North! Be their guide!"

Occasionally Ael would look back at Josephine and smiled. She would smile back at him too. Ael followed the birds like Solas told him to. He was leading them deep into the mountains up a path that led into a mountain top.

Solas walked with him, "There is a place that waits for a force to hold it! There is a place for the Inquisition to build, grow."

As they reached a high point to survey the mountains Ael and Solas walked up together. Ael couldn't believe what the break in the path revealed. A castle it was a real castle.

It was somewhat run down and needed some repairs but it was there. The people could be safe there. Ael's eyes were wide with shock. Solas smiled as he looked at him, "Skyhold" he called it. Ael walked down the path leading the way for the others to enter the castle crossing its bridge to enter its gates.

Men and women were bringing in supplies into Skyhold. Ael opened a door to a room that had been made available to change clothes. He had on a beige top with buttons down the middle. Long sleeves and high neck. His bottoms were also beige that long pants and boots that went up to his calves. He decided to wear them when he was in Skyhold to give his normal clothes a break from adventuring, to be cleaned and repaired if needed.

Ael saw Maxwell's cart roll in and he walked over to check on his brother. Dorian was sitting on the right side of the cart, next to Maxwell. Ael could see Maxwell was sleeping comfortably, his bleeding had stopped and Dorian had just gotten done putting on fresh bandages.

Ael looked at Dorian, "How is he?"

Dorian gave a slight shake of the head as he sat on the wall of the cart, "He's well as to be expected." Dorian gave a catty smile, "He just fell asleep, he is a stubborn man. I had to assure him you and the people were safe before he closed his eyes."

Ael smiled as he always was aware and loved his brother's concern for others. He looked at Dorian, "I will see he is given quarters to be taken to, for now we will get him off the cart and have him rest with the other wounded. Will you stay with him Dorian and make sure he stays calm?"

Dorian gave a nod, "Of course, he's been in my charge so far I intend to see it through."

Ael gave a nod, "Thank you Dorian, my brother trusts few people but he's taken a liking to you. That speaks volumes."

Dorian gave a nod, "Then I shall not disappoint."

Ael turned around and looked out and saw Cullen, Leliana, Josephine and Cassandra talking quietly amongst themselves. They looked at him as Cassandra motioned for Ael to come over. Ael walked over as the others left leaving Cassandra alone putting her hands behind her back. Cassandra looked at the people.

"They arrive daily from every settlement in the region. Skyhold it coming a pilgrimage." Cassandra looked back at Ael as they walked together. "If word has reached these people" they started to go up some stairs "it will have reached the Elder One. We have the walls and numbers to put up a fight here. But this threat is far beyond the war we anticipated."

They reached the reached the landing of the first flight. "But we now know what allowed you to stand up against Corypheus, what drew him to you."

Ael looked at his mark, "I was blessed by our Lady Andraste with this mark and now he seeks to destroy me."

Cassandra just looked at him, "He sees in you what we all see. It has nothing to do with the mark on your hand."

Ael was blown away by that statement alone. They continued to walk and turn to head up another set of stairs. "Your decisions let us heal the sky. Your determination brought us out of Haven." They started up the next set of stairs. "You are the creatures rival because of what _you_ did and we know it! All of us!"

As they reached the landing of the stair staircase. Leliana was holding a sword flat with two hands, her head low. As they approached, "The Inquisition requires a leader!" Cassandra looked at Ael, she moved to the side for him to look at the sword. "The one that has already been leading it."

Leliana rose the sword a little. Ael looked out at the crowd below looking at him. He then realized what Cassandra meant. He saw Maxwell looking up at him from the crowd. Dorian had helped him stand up as he had a crutch under his right arm. He'd heard what was going on and wanted to see for himself. Dorian tried to get Maxwell to lay down and rest but he wouldn't hear of it. He wanted to see his brother's moment in the sun. Ael also looked at Josephine and Cullen among the crowd also and he realized everyone was looking to him for guidance.

Cassandra looked at him from behind, "You."

Ael spun his head around, "You're offering this to me? Are you quite sure you know what you're doing?"

Cassandra sighed, "I would be terrified handing this power to anyone but I believe it is the only way. They'll follow you."

Cassandra turned extending her hand presenting him the blade, "To them being a man of faith a Templar shows them how far you've risen! How it must have been by Andraste's hand." Ael stepped forward looking at the blade as Cassandra spoke, "What it means to you, how you lead us that is for you alone to determine."

Ael thought long and hard looking at the blade. He thought of everything s=he had gone through up until this point. The horrors, the trials, the losses.

_If he took this blade he would be doing more now for the people than ever possible in anyone's life time, but how would it be remembered? Would his Father approve? Would he be able to lead the Inquisition to victory against Corypheus? Would he be able to lead this world to peace and stabilization again?_

Too many questions filled his mind and now he had to rely on what his heart told him. He took a deep breath and a closed his eyes.

A moment later he reached for the sword, the sword of the Inquisitor. Ael held it up and looked at it he accepted his new path and where it would lead him.

"I will lead us against us against Corypheus! And I _will_ be an Ambassador of Faith! I am a servant of the Maker and our beloved Andraste, the Inquisition is for all!"

Cassandra smiled and nodded with approval, "However you lead us!"

Cassandra approached the edge of the landing looking at the crowd. Leliana backed away giving Ael his lime light. Cassandra looked at Cullen and Josephine, "HAVE OUR PEOPLE BEEN TOLD?"

Josephine looked at her, "THEY HAVE AND SOON THE WORLD!"

Cassandra looked squarely at Cullen, "COMMANDER! WILL THEY FOLLOW?"

Cullen turned to the crowd, "INQUISITION! WILL YOU FOLLOW?" The crowd roared with pride and acceptance. Raising their fists overhead, Maxwell did as well and nearly fell over but Dorian caught him. Cullen looked at them raising his right arm, "WILL YOU FIGHT?" the crowd roared again he rose his other arm, "WILL WE TRIUMPH?"

Ael looked at Cassandra as the crowd road again. He had never seen such a thing before. He looked back at Cullen, "YOUR LEADER, YOUR HERALD" he drew his sword and raised it into the air, "YOUR INQUISITOR!" The crowd went absolutely nuts.

Ael gave a brief look to Cassandra before he rose her sword into the air as well.

Cassandra and Leliana smiled knowing things were coming together. Cullen looked at Ael with a nod proud of him. He felt Ael had come so far from when they had first met in Kirkwall. He then looked over at Josephine seeing that she had lost herself cheering. Cullen looked at her confused lowering his sword and Josephine caught him looking at her. She became embarrassed and stopped blushing. Ael looked high into the sky with his sword into the air. Ael could feel and hear everyone's confidence in him. He wasn't going to let them down; no matter the cost.

After everything died down Ael and the others opened the doors to the main hall of the castle to see what was inside. It was a mess, broken boards everywhere. Everything was in disrepair. It was huge inside. It was actually a throne room with a throne room in it few hundred feet back. Stain glass windows above it. Chandlers, a huge fire place near the doors. There were about five to six doors on the sides that led other places. Ael knew this place was going to take a lot of work to fix.

Cullen looked inside scaling the damage, "So this is where it begins?"

Everyone kept walking in further, Leliana looked around, "It began in the courtyard, this is where we turn that promise into action."

Josephine looked at Leliana, "But what do we do? We know nothing about this Corypheus" Ael looked at his left hand, "Accept that he wanted your mark."

Ael slowly turned around, "Someone somewhere must know something about Corypheus."

Cullen wasn't that hopeful, "Unless they saw him on the field most will not believe he even exists."

Leliana looked at Cullen, "We do have an advantage! We know what Corypheus intends to do next. At Therinfal Redoubt you discovered that Envy demon was planning to have Empress Celene assassinated."

Josephine gasped in horror, "Imagine the chaos her death would cause, all of Thedas would be in chaos!"

Cullen shook his head, "And with the Venatori at his command he will do everything to see that happens."

Josephine was sick to even think of such a thing. "Corypheus could conquer the whole south of Thedas God or no God!"

Leliana agreed she gave a sigh, "I would feel better if we knew what we were dealing with." Everyone was in agreement on that.

"I know someone who can help with that!"

Everyone turned around to see Varric walking in, "Eh, everyone acting all inspirational jogged my memory so I sent a message to an old friend."

Varric stopped in front of Ael he looked up at him, "She's crossed paths with Corypheus before and may know about what he's doing and can help."

Ael was eager to meet anyone who could help him at this point, "I'm always looking for new allies introduce me."

Varric seemed nervous about that since he was looking over both shoulders. "Uh, parading around might cause a fuss it's better for you to meet privately." Leliana and Josephine looked at each other. "On the battlements" Varric shook his head "trust me it's complicated."

Varric then turned and walked out leaving Ael to wonder who he was talking about.

Josephine looked at the new Inquisitor, "Well, we stand to move on both of these concerns." She then started to write on her board.

Cullen then looked at Ael with a smile, "On your order Inquisitor."

Leliana looked at Cullen, "I know one thing! If Varric has brought who I _think_ he has, Cassandra is going to kill him!"


	10. Checkmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ael feels the effects of Lyrium withdrawl as he makes choices about Cole. When Ael finds Cullen in Skyhold's garden he is challenged to a game of chess.

As everyone started to depart Ael started to feel shaky as his forehead started to break out into a sweat. Cullen turned around when he heard Ael starting to take deep breaths. Cullen walked over as he started to fall to the ground, groaning in pain.

Ael held his head with both hands, "I got you!" Cullen cried.

Ael looked at Cullen who had his right arm around his neck, "What's...happening...to me?"

Cullen looked around and helped Ael sit in a chair that seemed to act as a throne. He helped Ael sit down as knelt down looking at him calmly, "You're experiencing lyrium withdrawal. I'm amazed it took this long to hit you."

Ael looked at Cullen agitated, "You wanted this to happen to me?"

Cullen shook his head as he stood up and put his hands on his sword's pummel. "Maker's Breath no!" Cullen said firmly. He sighed, "You had to know this was going to happen to you. You knew what stopping the lyrium cold turkey meant."

Cullen sighed as he watched his friend in pain, "Have you had any nightmares?"

Ael groaned, "Some."

"Any you care to discuss?"

"No!" Ael snapped, as he was agitated the Cullen seemed to be acting like he was still his commanding officer.

Cullen took out an Elfroot leaf, "Here, chew on this. It helps to take the edge off."

Ael snatched it and shoved it in his mouth. Cullen didn't relish what his friend was going to start suffering however it was _his_ choice. Cullen sighed, "Is there anything I can do?"

Ael shook his head, "No, thank you."

Cullen turned and left his friend alone as he went down the steps he saw Josephine and hoped she knew of Ael's decision.

After the Elfroot took some effect Ael got up from where he sat and went down the stairs and saw Vivienne, Cassandra and Solas talking together. They were farther down the courtyard by the gates. So he decided to see what they were doing. As Ael reached the bottom of the stairs he noticed Cole playing in the grass by himself perfectly content.

"This thing is not a stray puppy you can make into a pet!"

Ael looked at Vivienne who was talking to Solas about Cole. Cassandra was looking at the two.

Vivienne had her arms folded, "It has no business being here!"

Ael didn't like Vivienne very much. He found her to be very judgmental for a mage. Vivienne found status and power more important than anything else. She didn't seem to care for others by any means. Vivienne always walked around putting on airs and now Ael was kind of sorry he recruited her. No one should ever act or think they were better than anyone else. Ael usually tried to stir clear of her whenever possible.

Solas looked at Vivienne, "Wouldn't you say the same of an Apostate?" Vivienne didn't looked moved, Cassandra looked at Ael, "Inquisitor, I was wondering if Cole was perhaps a mage. Given his unusual abilities."

Solas looked at Cassandra, "He can cause people forget him." He put his hands behind his back "or have them fail to notice him." He looked at Ael, "This are not the abilities of a mage. It seems Cole is a spirit."

Vivienne still looked locked in her disgust for Cole's presence, "It is a demon."

Solas looked over at her, "If you prefer, although the truth is somewhat more complex."

Ael sighed he already had a lot on her shoulders. However he couldn't ignore that Cole did help him escape from envy at Therinfal Redoubt.

"Cole saved my life in Therinfal Redoubt, I wouldn't be here without him." Ael looked at Vivienne agitated, "Besides I promised him he could stay and I mean to keep that promise!" he snapped.

Vivienne looked at him, "That was before we knew what we were dealing with."

Solas found her tone insulting but he ignored her, "In fact his nature is not so easily defined."

Cassandra took a step forward, "Speak plainly Solas, what are we dealing with?"

Ael's hands started to shake so he put them behind his back. He then watched as Solas spoke, "Demons normally enter this world by possessing something. In their true form they look bizarre, monstrous."

Cassandra gave him a curious look, "But you claim Cole looks like a young man? Is it possession?"

Solas shook his head, "No, he has possessed nothing and no one. Yet he looks human in all respects." Solas then turned and walked to Ael, "Cole is unique Inquisitor. More than that he wishes to help! I suggest you allow him to do so. They would almost never look like something you would mistake for a person. Cole has willfully manifested into this world without possessing anyone."

Ael thought of the Breach, "The demons who came through the Breach or through the rifts weren't possessing anyone or anything."

Solas had a solemn look on his face, "Those demons were drawn through against their will, driven mad by this world."

Ael felt bad for the spirits now, "but Cole predates the Breach, from what we can tell he has lived here for months, perhaps years. He looks like a young man for all intents and purposes he _is_ a young man. It is remarkable!"

Ael smiled, "I should hear what Cole has to say for himself."

Ael then looked around and saw that Cole was gone. He was no longer in the spot he was in earlier.

"Where is he now?" he questioned.

Cassandra sighed, "If none of us remembers him, he could be anywhere."

Solas looked at the others but then looked back seeing Cole heading towards a small camp of wounded soldiers. He seemed to be drawn to them for some reason. Ael walked over to see why he would be.

When he was close enough to him, "Haven, so many soldiers fought to protect the pilgrims so that they could escape."

Cole then paused as if he was sensing something, "Choking fear, can't think from the medicine. Cuts rack me with every heartbeat." Cole pulled at his gloves as if adjusting them, "Hot, white pain! Everything burns! I can't!" He put his left hand up to his face which was hidden by his hat "I can't, I'm dying!"

Ael was puzzled by what he was doing as if he was fade touched. "I...I" he pointed to a soldier not ten feet from them "Dead!" the soldiers body went limp and his breath left him.

Ael was shocked and took a breath, "I'm glad to see you're settling in Cole. Here I was worried you were going to be having trouble making friends."

Cole walked to another person, "Every breath slower, like lying in a warm bath." Ael followed him listening, "Sliding away, smell of my daughter's hair when I'm kissing her goodnight." A female soldier next to him slowly closed her eyes her head fell to the right. "Gone"

Cole looked at her somberly till his attention was drawn elsewhere to another soldier. "Cracked brown pain! Dry, scrapping, thirsty!" There was a soldier propped up on one elbow with two black eyes. Cole knelt down with flask of water, "Here" the soldier was touched by Cole's kindness. "Thank you" so was Ael, he watched the soldier drink.

Cole touched the soldier's shoulder. He looked at Ael, "It's alright, she won't remember me."

Ael smiled, "You're helping people. What are you?"

Cole stood up, "I used to think I was a ghost. I didn't know, I made mistakes but I made mistakes too. A Templar proved I wasn't real I lost my friends, I lost everything." Ael felt for Cole.

"I learned to be more like what I am. It made me different but it made me stronger." He looked at Ael under all that stringy hair. "I can feel more, I can help!"

Ael smiled at him he could see what Vivienne couldn't ,"If you're willing the Inquisition could use your help."

Cole nodded, "Yes, helping. I help the hurt, the helpless." Cole seemed to focus again, "There's someone" he walked to another soldier a few steps from the last. This one was gravely wounded, Ael could tell from his wounds it was a fifty-fifty chance...maybe.

Cole stood over him, "Hurts, It hurts" Cole grabbed one of his knives "someone stop the hurting! Maker please!" Cole lowered his head "The healers have done all they can." He looked at Ael, "It will take him hours to die. Every moment will be agony! He wants mercy, help."

Ael looked at the man seeing his pain and knew, "Alright Cole help him." Cole knelt down making soothing noises, "It's alright"

In a moment it was done and the man's pain was gone.

Cole stood up and looked at him, "I want to stay." Ael smiled at Cole as he watched him go up the stairs to the upper courtyard.

Ael looked over and Cullen at a make shift table giving his men orders. Ael wondered if Cullen did anything else besides, work. Ael's migraine had lessened but still throbbed and his hands continuing to shake was maddening. He wondered if that's why Cullen was constantly moving them, to hide it.

Cullen leaned over the table, "Send men to scout the area! We need to know what's out there!" Two men saluted, "Yes Commander" they then left another man approached, "Commander!" Cullen looked at him, "Soldiers have been assigned temporary sleeping quarters."

Cullen straightened up, "Very good! I'll need an update on the armory as well." Ael smiled as the soldier just stood their scratching himself. Cullen however didn't think it was funny.

He gave the man a stern look, "NOW!"

The soldier straightened and left. Cullen heard someone approach from behind and saw Ael.

"We set up the best we could at Haven." Cullen rubbed the back of his neck. Ael could tell he was tired and hadn't slept much. "We could never prepare for an Arch-demon or whatever it was. With some warning we might've..." Ael smiled at him which made Cullen stop talking, "Do you ever sleep?"

Cullen turned and put his hands on the table, "If Corypheus strikes again we might not be able to withdrawal!" He looked at Ael, "I wouldn't want to!"

Ael realized for Cullen's ego this was a blow. To Cullen he should have been able to do better to either prevent this or to have saved more lives! He should have done more! Ael realized Cullen was blaming himself for what happened.

"We must be ready!" Cullen sighed. Ael also knew Cullen was avoiding in looking at him. "Work on Skyhold is underway! Guard rotations established! We should have everything on course within the week!" Cullen finally looked at Ael, "We will _not_ run Inquisitor!"

Ael sighed, "How many were lost?"

Cullen sighed, "Most of our people made it to Skyhold, it could have been worse."

Ael held his right arm with his left, "What about Roderick? No one has said what has happened to him."

Cullen gave Ael a grave look, he lowered his head realizing. "Oh"

Cullen stood in front of his friend, "Moral was low but it has improved greatly since you accepted the role as Inquisitor."

Ael didn't move, "Everyone has so much faith in my leadership. I hope I am ready."

Cullen looked at him squarely in the eye, "You won't have to carry the Inquisition alone. Even though it must feel like it. We needed a leader! You have proven yourself!"

Ael gave Cullen a smile, "Thank you Cullen" He smiled back, he looked down slightly, "Our escape from Haven, it was close!" Ael looked at his in the eyes, "I am relieved that _you_ like so many others made it out."

Cullen put his hand on his friend's shoulder, "As am I"

Cullen had a solemn look on his face, Ael was about to leave, "You stayed behind, you could have! I will not allow the events of Haven to happen again."

Ael looked at his friend knowing Cullen meant his every word. Ael looked at his friend, "I wanted to thank you for getting Josephine out of Haven safely."

"It was the only true thing you ever asked of me, I could do no less."

Ael walked over to Maxwell who had just been placed on a litter. Dorian looked at him, "A room has been prepared for your Brother. We are taking him there now."

Ael looked at Maxwell who gave a smile, "I'll be fine, Dorian is looking after me."

Ael gave a nod, "I have to check on something but I will check on you when you are settled." Ael then watched two soldiers pick up Maxwell's litter and walked off with Dorian following closely behind.

Ael next went into the main hall and up into the library and then up the stairs there to the roof were he could hear the crows. He hoped to find Leliana and found Cullen there too.

"I'm sorry", Leliana told him.

Cullen looked at her sadly and turned and walked past Ael looking at him. Ael then looked at Leliana who was holding something.

A small canister, "The names of those we lost" Ael could see the heart break in Leliana's face.

Leliana walked over to a table and bent down over it, "You must blame me for this."

Ael shook his head, "We all saw those who attacked us! We know _exactly_ who to blame!"

This didn't seem to help Leliana much, she shook her head. She pushed back on the table standing upright.

Leliana looked out a window, "I keep wondering if I could have done something different." She looked over her left shoulder, "When the first of my look outs went missing I pulled the rest back."

Leliana then looked back at the window, "Awaiting for more information. If they had stayed in the field they could have bought us more time!" She sighed in frustration, "I was afraid to lose my agents and instead we lost Haven!"

Ael looked at Leliana with no blame, "You look out for your own people. That's a good thing!"

Leliana didn't look back, "Is it? My people know their duty! They know the risks! They understand that the Inquisition may call upon them to give their lives!"

Ael was not happy to hear Leliana was willing to throw people's lives away. "Our people are _not_ tools to be used and discarded. Your instincts were right, their lives mattered!"

Leliana wasn't so sure, "Can we afford such sentimentality?" She looked back at Ael, "What if Corypheus"

Ael shook his head and cut her off, "WE ARE BETTER THAN CORYPHEUS!" Leliana hung her head knowing he was right.

Ael then watched Leliana sit at her table and looked at him, "Our agents have encountered more followers of Corypheus, they are called Venatori. Their leader Calpernia has them searching elven ruins for what I don't know. I purpose we stop the Venatori before they find what they seek."

Ael didn't want the Venatori to find anything that could help Corypheus take over Thedas. He knew it would give him nightmares if it meant all the innocent souls who died in Haven could be avenged. He wondered why that woman was helping Corypheus.

"Do you know anything about Calpernia?"

"Only that Calpernia is a name from ancient Tevinter legend. An unusual one. She was a priestess of Dumat, foster-mother to the founder of the Imperium. A name like that is meant to assure the Venatori they will follow in the footsteps of legends. We must prove them wrong."

Ael smiled, "I'm pleased to see my Spymaster is on top of things." he teased.

Leliana gave a small smile, "I try. These Venatori have been shadowing a merchant called Vicinius, on Calpernia's orders."

Leliana leaned against her table with her fingers interlocked. "They've investigated his finances, surveyed his warehouses. I purpose that you meet with Vicinius. Flatter him, find out what he knows of Calpernia."

Ael narrowed his eyes at Leliana as he leaned against a wooden beam. "Vicinius sounds like a Tevinter name..."

Leliana gave a nod, "Born in Tallo, although he claims to be from Vyrantium. He sells rare oils and Amber, and prefers red wine to white."

Ael chuckled loving Leliana's thorough research on him, "Do you know what side of the bed he sleeps on?"

Leliana shook her head as she got a frustrated look on her face, "He's unremarkable, I cannot think why Calpernia would care." As he told him sitting back in her seat.

"What if Vicinius is as much in the dark as we are?"

"It never hurts to eliminate an avenue of inquiry, and we should thread lightly with the Venatori. They have contacts and spies, just as we do. The sooner you with Vicinius, the better."

Ael gave a have smile, "We need him to open up about these bloodthirsty cultists, I'll bring wine."

"Vicinius could be a useful ally, merchants travel, and they love gossip as much as coin. I'll make arrangements for you to visit in his summer home in Val Royeaux."

Ael nodded as he sighed as his Spymaster spoke, "Hopefully your attention should be enough to pique his interest. We'll have Calpernia's secrets yet."

Ael started to leave, "May I have a word?" Leliana's words were seemed angered.

Ael nodded Leliana with in an instant had him pinned against the wall with her body pressed firmly against his. "An entanglement with our Ambassador seems most unwise! I hope you have realized this, yes?"

Ael narrowed his eyes as she spoke, "I asked Josephine to join the Inquisition because we needed a diplomat _not_ so she could be toyed with!"

Ael gave a snort, "I love Josephine with everything I have! I desire to make her my wife one day." Ael pushed Leliana off of him, "Is my own Spymaster telling me to watch myself?"

Leliana looked at him with a devilish smile, "While it would be petty of me to tamper with your supper, she's a very dear friend. I will not see her hurt!"

"Neither will I!" Ael snarled.

Leliana could clearly see in Ael's eyes that he meant every word and took a moment. "I just wanted to be sure you are with her for the right reasons. She's an innocent in love after all."

Ael took a breath to calm himself, "So am I" Leliana looked at him as she folded her arms and listened. "Josephine is the only save my Sister that I have ever loved. When I went to the Chantry for my Templar training; I vowed to live a celibate life to give that part of myself to the Maker as my pledge to him."

Leliana looked at him awed that a Templar would be that devoted. Ael pointed to the ground, "For me to forsake such a vow demands that I find a woman that can only equal Andraste and for me, Josephine is that woman!"

Ael then left Leliana in her tower feeling the lesser forever questioning such a man of worth.

Ael opened one of the doors of the Main Hall and discovered it led into a beautiful garden. It was overgrown with some plants and needed to some tending to show its beauty once again.

Ael smiled as he found Cullen playing a board game with Dorian. Cullen was hunched over very involved with game where Dorian was sitting upright with his legs crossed.

Cullen gave him a smug look, "Gloat all you like I have this one!" he started to reach of a game piece.

Dorian gave him a smirk, "Are you sassing me Commander? I didn't know you had it in you!"

Cullen looked at the board looking at where his next move should be rolling his eyes. He was about to pick up a piece, "I do I even..." Cullen noticed Ael come and dropped his piece.

Dorian loved it seeing Cullen drop everything and shoot up from his chair.

"Ael!"

Dorian took a moment to remind Cullen at the game at hand, "Leaving are you?" He gave a catty smile "Does this mean I win?"

Ael looked at Dorian, "I thought you were looking after Maxwell?"

Dorian smiled as he looked at Cullen who sat back down and then at Ael, "Your brother is sleeping comfortably at the moment. I came out here for a breath of fresh air and decided to play a little game with the Commander." Dorian told Ael with a catty smile on his lips.

Cullen shot Dorian a look, Ael had his arms folded seeing this was a serious game. "Are you two playing nice?"

Dorian smiled looking at Cullen, "I'm _always_ nice" he sat forward in his chair, "You need to come to terms with my inevitable victory." Dorian moved his piece "You'll feel much better."

Cullen laughed, "Really?" he moved his piece, "Because I just won and I feel fine!"

Dorian looked at the board seeing is sound defeat. He rose his arms, "Don't get smug! They'll be no living with you!"

Dorian then turned and got up from his chair and looked at Ael as he grumbled, "Your brother is more amusing anyway, even if he is unconscious."

Cullen looked at Ael smiling, "I should return to my duties as well, unless you care for a game?"

Ael had played chess all the time with servants and members of his family, he smiled lowering his arms, "Prepare the board Commander!"

Cullen set up the board, "We haven't played a game since before you left for Val Royeaux. I remember how we'd discuss our day."  
  


Ael smiled as he sat down, "How is your family doing?"

Cullen leaned forward, "They are well the last time I heard." he watched where Ael moved his piece next, "Where are they now?" Ael questioned.

Cullen looked to his own pieces, "They moved to South Reach after the Blight. I don't write to them as often as I should."

Ael made a move snatching Cullen's knight. Cullen was surprised smiling, "I'm going to have to watch myself aren't I?"

Ael chuckled, "Alright, let's see what you got!"

The two talked about their days in Kirkwall, it was filled with laughter for the most part. Ael had left Kirkwall before Meredith's death, Cullen decided to tell his friend what happened. The madness and hatred for Mages she suffered from. That it took the Templars and the Champion and her friends to defeat Meredith. Ael listened to Cullen as he explained that after Meredith's death he took Command of the Templars there. He and the Captain of the guards slowly restored order before he left to join the Inquisition.

"This maybe the longest we've gone not discussing the Inquisition or related matters. To be honest appreciate the distraction." Cullen told his friend.

Ael had his elbow on the board focusing on where his next move was to go. He looked up at him with a smile "We should spend more time together like this."

Cullen chuckled, "What so you can beat me?"

Ael chuckled, "There is much I can learn from you my friend. You command many and they listen to you."

Cullen smiled, "I will advise you like I did before as will Leliana and Josephine."

Ael nodded, "I now effect the lives of so many just by a singular decision."

Cullen could see that his friend's new role was taking on him. That Ael was going to take his new role very seriously and not make his decisions lightly.

Cullen looked at friend as he leaned back in his chair, "I heard you had a talk with Leliana."

Ael nodded, "Yes, she wanted to make sure I had good intentions in courting Josephine."

Cullen smiled, "I'm glad to see your happiness when you're together."

Ael leaned forward as he looked at the board pondering his next move. "I gave up my vow of chastity for her."

Cullen's face bore shock as he blushed, "Maker's Breath" he chuckled.

Ael realized he'd said too much and he'd embarrassed Cullen in hearing something that personal. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

Cullen shook his head, "It's alright. I know you love her, everyone here does."

Ael smiled at his friend as Cullen took his queen and trapped his King. "Check Mate."

Ael chuckled as he saw he was thoroughly beaten. The two got up and as Ael was walking away "Hold on a moment." Ael turned around, "Josephine's office is set up, she wishes to see you." Ael nodded as he walked away.


	11. Troubled Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ael finally meets Hawke, goes to Crestwood and exchanges letter with Josephine.

Josephine held Ael's letter to her breast as she leaned back into her chair with a sweet smile.

That morning he found a messenger and sent the letter off to Crestwood.

****************************************

Ael had come back to camp after helping one of the local Sisters find the remains of some of the dead bodies for proper funeral rites. He of all people knew what it meant for the dead to have proper rest. Ael entered his tent and put his sword to the side. He sat on his cot rubbing the back of his neck when he noticed he was sitting on something. He picked it up and smiled looking at it. He opened the first letter which was from Cullen:

_Ael,_

_Leliana did arrange a meeting with this, Vicinius. Please send word or any clues of Calpernia's whereabouts back to Skyhold. The army is coming along nicely and Josephine has allied more nobles to our cause. Also Leliana has found contacts to help us supply us better with food, clothes and weapons._

Ael sighed that he had another detour before he could return back. He missed Josephine and wanted to taste her lips again. He missed the smell of her hair and he ached for her.

_Skyhold is currently under repairs and the orders have been made to decorate to your tastes. Hope things are well and that you are finding positive ways to alleviate your withdrawals. I'm here if you wish to discuss anything and as per your request I shall not say anything to Josephine. I do feel however you tell her soon so she can be as much as a support as I am._

_Best Regards,_

_Cullen_

Ael then folded his letter from Cullen and put it aside as he opened Josephine's with much haste.

_My Dearest,_

_My heart aches for you and wishes for your swift return to Skyhold. Alas, I have learned you will be going to Val Royeaux to meet this Vicinius. I'm well aware you duty to the people and to Corypheus sound defeat takes paramount._

_I would love to spend time with you again when you return. I miss your strong arms around me. I will ensure a sumptuous feast will be ready upon your return._

_Your brother is well and he and Mr. Pavus have become close friends for they are always laughing and play chess often. Mr. Pavus and Maxwell are rarely seen without each other. Your brother can walk without assistance now and the healers have ensured a full and complete recovery._

Ael sighed of relief to know his brother would be fine and he was apparently making friends.

_Currently Maxwell has left with Mr. Pavus to Redcliffe for some reason but Mr. Pavus has assured me he will make sure Maxwell takes it easy. He should be back by the time you return and has told me personally he is eager to talk to you._

_My heart will ache till upon your return._

_Yours always,_

_Josephine_

Ael kissed Josephine's letter as if it was the greatest treasure in all the land. He'd missed his love writing letters to her. It helped Ael to focus on something other than his withdrawal pains. He'd been collecting Elfroot leaves to chew on to help him. He'd thought of taking small doses of lyrium to help him cope. Not a lot but just enough to take the edge off but he realized if he did that, he'd go back, for the relief alone.

Ael got up and walked out of his tent and walked up to Harding, "Harding?"

The scout saluted him, "Your worship?"

Ael smiled, "Tomorrow I'll break up camp and will be heading to Val Royeaux."

Harding gave him a curious look, "That is quite a long way your worship. Do you know what is out there?"

Ael looked at him as he turned around, "A Tevinter Merchant"


	12. Guidance and Instruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ael returns to Skyhold to be in Josephine's arms once more. Once again Ael and Josephine have dinner again. Ael finds his brother in a compromising position.

A few weeks later, Ael came back to Skyhold with a few surprises: One, news that Vicinius was dead and two, letters and fragmented communication crystals. Cullen and Leliana was impressed by Ael and what the others had done. After a while he had gotten a summons to Josephine's office. When he walked in Josephine looked at him dropping the papers she had on the desk.

Josephine shook her head and walked around her desk. Ael walked up to her caressing her face gently. She closed her eyes, "I've missed your touch." She held his hand to her face.

Josephine looked up at Ael showing him letters, "I've made some inquiries into the Imperial Court. The sooner we deal with the threats to the Empress the better! The political situation in the Empire is dangerously unstable. It will complicate matters."

Cullen shook his head while giving a smirk as he walked in, "Everything in the Empire complicates matters! It's the national Orlesian pass time."

Cullen smiled looking at his friend and shook his hand, "Welcome back Inquisitor. It's good to see you've returned."

Leliana came walking in from behind the two, "Turn your nose up at The Game if you like Commander. We play for the higher stakes and to the death!"

Ael wasn't looking forward to this ball, he knew there'd be people who knew him and his family. Ael shook his head as Josephine spoke, "The Court's disapproval can be as big a threat as the Venatori! We _must_ be vigilant to avert disaster!"

Ael shook his head, "I _don't_ care about Orlesian politics! Just get me to the Empress!"

Josephine leaned forward, "Or course Inquisitor! Celene is holding peace talks under an oospecies of a grand masquerade. Every power in Orlais will be there."

"I'm well aware, I'm not particularly looking forward to seeing over stuffed nobles try and kiss the Empress' ass. Having everyone watch you like a bug and depending if you kiss someone's hand the right way will determine if you will live out the night...ugh."

Ael sighed as he folded his arms as Josephine gave a nod, "I'll arrange for an invitation at your discretion, Inquisitor."

Ael nodded his head, "Do it."

Leliana and Cullen left the room, leaving the two alone. Josephine got up from her desk and looked at Ael, "I was just inspecting our new headquarters." Ael took her hands into his, "We have foundation cracks, nesting animals, and miles from any centers of civilization." She sighed, "The staff make it presentable if we're going receive any visitors of distinction."

Ael gave her a teasing smile, "It certainly wouldn't do for the Inquisition to appear overly shabby."

Josephine knew he was teasing but she didn't find it funny. She squeezed his hands to reinforce her point's severity. "We've only just now convinced everyone we are precisely what Thedas requires. The Templars will be scrutinizing your leadership, they should feel secure here."

Ael saw her biting her lip as she spoke those words, he became suspicious as he wrapped his arms around her. Ael kissed Josephine's head, "Do you not feel safe here?"

Josephine snuggled into his arms, "I've had...difficulty forgetting Corypheus' attack on Haven." She looked into his piercing blue eyes. "Do you know who first leapt to arms? Our workers, they were so _proud_ of our cause." Josephine laid her head against Ael's chest, "Corypheus cut them down. So much screaming after that first blast of fire" Josephine's eyes became glassy "so many people turned to ash."

Ael gently squeezed his arms around his love to sooth her as he put his chin on the top of her head before he laid his cheek on it. "We lost far too many good people to that monster."

Josephine sniffed as to attempt to hold back her tears, "I'm sure they'll find rest with the Maker."

Ael had Josephine look at him as he slowly lifted her chin and gently kissed her. "I will see you for dinner tonight?"

Josephine smiled, "Of course, I wouldn't miss it. I...I will see you then."

Ael took his pack and walked up to where his room was. He knew when he left it was being cleaned and prepared. When Ael came to the top of the stairs he was surprised to see how wonderful his room looked. It was in Free Marchers décor. His bed was huge and had a canopy over it that was being held up by all four posts. He loved the loveseat that was there and noticed a desk and chair in the corner. There were two balconies. Between his room was two off rooms, one was the wash room that had a tub filled with water. The other had a latter that went up to a balcony above. Ael through his pack on his new bed and stripped down to being naked and got into the water. It was nice and warm and it helped his muscles which were sore to relax.

Ael leaned back and closed his eyes and started to think on things. Ael liked where his relationship with Josephine was going. Ael was hoping she wanted to take things to the next level, at some point. Admittedly Ael knew nothing really of sex and how to please a woman sexually. But he was willing to try and have some fun. He'd talk to some of his men when he was a Templar about things with women. Some were sexually experienced because they either had sweethearts or they visited the Blooming Rose regularly.

Ael would always blush when they'd talk about things such as pleasing them and were to touch them but in truth he never really paid any attention.

It wasn't long before Ael fell asleep from relaxing from the bath. He woke up at some point to hear Josephine giving people instructions. He was slow to get out of the tub, he put the towel around himself and peaked around the wall.

"Josie?"

Josephine turned and screamed realizing Ael was naked behind the wall, she could see water dripping from his hair and chin. Josephine's hands covered her mortified face as Ael looked and saw a table elegantly set and food being set down, wine being poured.

Josephine felt someone holding her shoulders and rubbing her upper arms. "It's alright Josie, open your eyes."

Josephine opened her eyes to see an exquisite bare chested man. His body looked like freshly chiseled marble. Every muscle on him was well defined and she now saw what years of being a soldier brought. Ael looked at the servants and nodded for them to leave and they did so swiftly.

Josephine seemed stunned and enchanted at the same time. Ael's chest flinched the moment her fingertips touched it. She realized he was only in his towel and she became more embarrassed. She started to back away but Ael held onto her hand.

"Josie, you don't have to leave."

Josephine blushed horribly, "You aren't properly dressed I should leave you to..."

Ael kissed Josephine so hard that it caused her knees to shake. He then walked away from her with a smile, "Sit Josie, I will get properly dressed in a moment."

Josephine sat down while keeping her eyes to floor. Ael quickly snatched a pair of pants and a tunic out of his pack and went back into the washroom to change. He looked her, "Don't you dare leave!"

Josephine shook her head as she looked at the table and took her napkin and put it on her lap. "You can look up now, Josie."

Josephine looked up to see Ael sitting in front of her wearing his pants and the tunic she had made to look like Varric's. Ael gave a soft chuckle, "I'm sorry, I meant to shave before your arrival."

Josephine smiled, "It does suit you."

Ael took her hand into his and kissed it, "I have missed you my love."

Josephine blushed as she smiled, "I missed you too."

The two proceeded to eat their dinner as Ael lovingly looked at Josephine the whole time. He was too distracted to eat the whole time. He just leaned back in his chair and sipped his chalice of wine.

Josephine eventually smiled as it eventually got to her. She looked at Ael, "What is it?"

Ael looked at her with stars in his eyes, "I have missed your beauty, especially your eyes. Tell me about your day? I have missed hearing your voice."

Josephine blushed as she felt like she was on the spot, and thought for a few moments. "We are in the middle of cementing an alliance with Lady Forsythia of Nevarra." Josephine sighed, "It's become a somewhat...delicate task."

Ael looked at Josephine with smile, "Should I post more guards outside your room?"

In truth the guards were there to keep himself away from her at night. Ael always desired sneaking in Josephine's room at night and only the Maker would know what would happen.

Josephine smiled, "That will be unnecessary my love. I dissuaded her from sending soldiers when she learned we'd struck an accord with brother she's feuding with. Lady Forsythia...simply employs a colorful manner of speech."

Ael folded his leg over the other as he smiled holding his chalice. "You're rather good-natured about threats of death and dismemberment."

Josephine gave a nod, "They are chiefly bluster, Ael. Most of them." Josephine sighed as she picked up her chalice, "But I confess I do miss my staff from the Embassy in Antiva. It was always useful to discuss the day's visitors with them."

Ael held out his arms, "I have only time for you Josie, if you like to review things with me."

Josephine lowered her head as she held onto her lap, "I wouldn't wish to impose."

Ael put his chalice on the table as he leaned forward looking at his love in the eye. "If it were imposing, I wouldn't have offered."

Josephine smiled, "Well...I admit there a few potential alliances it would be good to discuss."

The two talked for hours and moved from politics to talking about parties and events that either attended. Josephine was in the middle of telling a fascinating story, her face lit up with delight as she spoke which Ael deeply enjoyed. 

"-Right on the parlor floor, in front of everyone at the soiree!" Josephine acted very mortified and exhilarated at the same time, "Who _does_ such a thing in front of their guests?"

Ael chuckled as he threw his napkin on his plate, "The Duke of Kellington, apparently."

Josephine sighed as she shook her head, "and there's Cole's _lurking_, it's frightens our guest half to death. Lord Genart still won't respond to our letters!" Josephine sighed, "And Sera! Can she not find a single over shirt without mustard stains on it?"

Ael laughed at Josephine's rant, he found it amusing. "Then there is Dorian, the man refuses to take anything seriously unless it suits his whim." Now Ael knew why Maxwell liked him, the two were two regular peas in a pod. "Not to mention..."

Josephine realized he was ranting, "Oh Goodness, have we been talking for an hour already?"

Ael smiled at her as he leaned against the table with his elbows. His chin resting on his left hand, "It went by so quickly, I didn't even notice."

Josephine smiled sweetly, "You are _far_ too polite. I didn't intend to go on for so long. You must think me quite the gossip."

Ael kissed Josephine sweetly, "Spending time with such an engaging woman is never unpleasant, my sweet lady."

Josephine blushed horribly, "Goodness, I'm..." She looked away for a moment, "I'm glad I haven't wasted your entire evening."

Josephine stood up with Ael following her, "Well, I've taken up quite enough of your time already." Josephine walked to stairs and kissed her love, "Until next time...my love."

Ael watched Josephine's fingers slip from his hand but before they were gone completely he grabbed her hands and firmly, passionately kissed her. Ael wrapped his arms around Josephine and spun her gently around.

Ael sat on the love seat with Josephine straddling his lap, he gently caressed her left cheek with his knuckles. "Please stay the night Josie. I want to be with you."

Josephine looked at her love as she stroked his cheek, the stubble gave an interesting texture against her fingers. "I don't know, it doesn't seem proper. Rumors could get out that would question both of our reputations."

Ael kissed Josephine as held her face in both his hands, "Please Josephine, I promised I would honor your maiden head and I will keep it."

Josephine's face felt hot and her body started to shake as want was slowly taking over. "Then you'll understand why I can't."

Josephine blushed as she felt Ael harden under her as he nipped and licked at her neck. She'd never known such feelings before and desperately wanted to give in. Josephine's heart was pounding as excitement started to take over. Josephine's hands moved around from Ael's cheeks to the back of his head as she kissed Ael desperately. Ael's hands pressed Josephine against his hard and perfect body as his lips and fingers tried to convince her otherwise. Ael's hands slowly went from her back to her but and moved under her dress to rub her thighs. Josephine's pants were underneath so he wasn't touching any actual skin but still it got him more into the mood as he felt his cock harden against her further.

"If I do stay we both know what will happen, which is more appealing at the moment my love." Josephine said in a needy moan.

Josephine meant every word of it. If she stayed she'd most likely cast her maidenhead aside and let Ael ravage her like a savage beast. For a few moments Josephine let herself feel wonderful as his fingertips went up and down her spine which caused her to shiver. Josephine's cheeks were practically red as she moaned. After Josephine realized she was about to give in she pulled herself away from Ael and looked at him in the eyes.

"However I place my virginity with my husband and whoever he may be I place it in _his_ hands alone." She told him in a saddened tone as Ael kissed her.

Ael knew by looking into her eyes nothing would happen and he realized no matter how much he wanted her to stay, she wasn't going to.

Josephine lowered her head, "I hope you understand." Ael nodded as he gave her a chaste kiss, "I better leave before we both doing something we will both regret in the morning." Ael nodded as her hand slipped through his fingers. When she was gone he leaned his head back onto the loveseat and sighed, frustrated.

Ael frustrated took a deep sigh and unlaced his pants and his hardened cock sprung out. He took it in hand and began to stroke himself as relaxed and stroked from the base to the tip. He took slow breaths as he felt himself grow hot and his skin started to tingle. As he imagined his love sitting on his hardened cock naked as the day the Maker made her. He felt his muscles start to tighten his groin as his breaths started to become more rampant.

Ael's pace quickened as he imagined his love start to cum so did he and he roared out in pleasure as he rode himself out of his pleasure.

When Ael cleaned himself he decided to look for his little brother. Ael was told that Maxwell often was either in the garden or the library. Often Dorian would be with him but seeing how it was very late at night that he'd probably be alone. Which was good because he wanted to talk to him about a few things anyway.

Ael got to the top of the stairs that lead into the library. Ael heard something crash in Dorian's reading nook, he looked around the bend finding Dorian on his knees, Maxwell's cock in his mouth.

It was obvious Maxwell was trying to keep his voice down, with the way his teeth bit into his glistening under lip though half-moans and pants still escaped. He didn't want them to get caught. The throbbing of Maxwell's cock until his cock ached. Maxwell rocked his hips against Dorian, trying to relieve the pressure as he worked his head front and back as Dorian took his cock. Dorian's right hand was between Maxwell's legs as two fingers were moving in and out of his ass, torturing his prostate. Dorian then hummed around the Maxwell's cock, causing him to cum—hot and thick—down his throat.

Ael screamed from the shock and immediately turned around holding his face in his right hand as he wrapped his left arm around his chest. Ael's face blushed horribly as he tried to un-see what he'd just seen.

Maxwell gasped, "Ael? What are you doing here so late?"

Dorian turned his head and saw Ael's back facing them as Ael continued to hold his right hand over his eyes. Maxwell's face started to turn red from embarrassment at Dorian pouted. "Aww, Amatus I missed a few drops."

Maxwell gave Dorian a crossed look, causing Dorian to give a catty smile. Maxwell walked out of the alcove as he put his right hand on Ael's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Ael."

Ael shook his head, "It's quite alright, I just didn't know..."

Dorian crossed his arms as he watched the two, Maxwell looked at Dorian then back at his brother. "Ah...I wouldn't expect you to..."

Ael looked at his little brother who showed him to Dorian's chair to sit. Maxwell squatted down looking at his brother who was rubbing the back of his head.

"Ael"

Ael looked at his brother, "I'm in love with Dorian."

Ael looked at Dorian who was watching the two and then looked back at his brother. "Have you always liked...men?"

Maxwell sighed as he looked at Dorian with his eyes glassy. Ael realized he needed to listen. Maxwell rubbed his face with his right hand. He looked at Ael with tired, sad eyes.

"You know Father sent me to the Oswick Circle since I was nine. Our name Trevelyan carried weight through the circle and got me out of mischief as kid. As an apprentice and when I was a harrowed mage I realized I could use it to get what I wanted and our family's money helped."

Ael looked at his brother shocked, "Father sent you money?"

Maxwell laughed, "No, Great Aunt Lucille did."

Maxwell smiled, "The Templars there weren't as strict as in some circles. With the proper bribes they let all kinds of things slip. An extra bottle of lyrium for research. Or a back turned for a dalliance. I found that I loved the company of men more than I ever did women."

Ael couldn't believe it, his little brother wasn't a virgin. He looked at his brother stunned, "Did you ever father any children?"

Maxwell took a deep breath, "Yes...three."

Ael looked at Maxwell horrified, "What? What happened to them?"

Maxwell sat on his butt as his right arm rested on his knee, "The first baby, I got to see, a girl. She was beautiful, she looked like Mother." Ael took his brother's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Tears dripped from Maxwell's eyes, "The next day the Templars came to take my daughter. The mother didn't want the baby taken from us. She tried to reason with them saying that the baby probably would be a mage and should stay."

Ael could tell this was a hard memory as he looked at Maxwell who struggled for words. "The Templars didn't listen or seem to care. So she set herself on fire with our baby in her arms." Ael looked at his brother as both had a look of horror on their faces. Ael could only imagine how hard it would be to watch his child and his love die in such a horrific way.

Ael remained silent for a moment, before he looked back at Maxwell. "The other two?" he questioned silently.

Tears trickled down Maxwell's cheeks, "The women miscarried them, whether it was intentional or not, I don't know."

Maxwell looked up at his brother, "Some years later, I found myself attracted to one of Lieutenants there." Ael's blood ran cold, he knew how dangerous that was. Maxwell looked at Ael with sigh, "I received a note from the Templar I fancied. I believed it could have amounted to something...but"

Ael could see his brother's tears as Max's chest felt heavy and burned with pain. Ael could feel for his brother as he held Maxwell's hand.

Ael looked at Dorian who remained silent, "When I entered his quarters like the note said something didn't feel right. The room was dark and it didn't look like it would if he was expecting me. I turned around to open the door and then I heard 'cleanse' and saw an aura wash through the room and I felt my magic leave me."

Ael from that point knew what happened next, "Max stop! No more," he shook his head, "you don't have to say anymore."

Ael saw Maxwell flex his body. He saw the hardness and the strength come from it. His nostrils flared as his eyes narrowed. "After I healed...I worked out till my body became strong...now I don't need magic to defend myself..." Maxwell made a hoarse sob, it took him a moment to find his words. "I will never let a Templar have me again..." Maxwell looked at his Brother, "and as for my sexuality" Maxwell looked at Dorian, his eyes softened as he looked at him. "You're the first other than Dorian to know...the only other in a long time."

Ael looked at Dorian again as he got up and hugged his brother, "I'm sorry for what happened to you Max...I'm sorry...I wish."

Maxwell shook his head, "It's alright."

Ael looked at Dorian, "And you feel the same way about my brother?"

Dorian lowered his arms, "I do, my Amatus means the world to me."

Ael nodded, "I give you my blessing then." He looked at Maxwell, "I just want you to be happy."

"I am" said Maxwell.

Ael looked at Dorian, "Can I have a word?"

Dorian gave a nod and Maxwell left the two alone as Maxwell looked at Dorian before he left. Dorian then looked at Ael. "This isn't some sort of fling, I really do care about him."

Ael nodded, "Good, I won't have him hurt..."

"Neither do I..." Dorian crossed his arms again, "You should know he has flashbacks, nightmares almost nightly. The night I met him at the base camp after Haven he thought I was one of them."

Ael nodded, "I already knew what happened to him. When I was in Kirkwall I heard rumors of how Maxwell was behaving...I feared for his safety and tried to transfer to Ostwick but I was denied."

Dorian was impressed that Ael as a brother was looking out for Maxwell. He didn't care about the whole Mage, Templar logistics getting in the way.

Ael sighed, "I heard two Templars laughing about what happened to him. I beat them both senseless till they divulged all the details."

Dorian didn't seem entirely surprised that Ael heard, Templars circulating stories of humiliating mages ran all the time. Ael looked at Dorian, "I vowed that wouldn't happen under my watch in The Gallows. Things did happen but my vigilance cut down the sexual violence down by a third."

Dorian looked impressed, "That is quite impressive I must say."

Ael nodded, "I would like to think so. A year after I was transferred to Val Royeaux I leaned the Knight Captain in Ostwick was killed during Ostwick's uprising. The others died at Therinfal, I saw their bodies before I left. These men can't hurt him or any others anymore."

Dorian sighed, "I'm happy to hear that however that won't change what happened I'm afraid."

"I know" Ael patted Dorian's shoulder, "Thank you Dorian, I hope you two will be happy together."

Dorian gave a small smile, "He was going to tell you, you know. Just not in this fashion, he wanted to be honest with you. I wish I could be as honest with my father as he is with you. I'm sort of jealous really."

Ael left the library to go the tavern The Herald's Rest, he sorely needed a drink. When he got inside Ael sat at the bar and looked at the bar tender.

"Give me the strongest you've got. It's been one of those days."

As Ael took his ale and paid he heard someone sit next to him, "Been one of those nights huh?"

Ael looked to his right and saw Bull, "You have no idea."

Bull looked at Ael as if he was sizing him up, "Hmmm, let me guess the Ambassador shot you down."

Ael looked at Bull shocked, "Ben-Hassrath remember, I've got everybody pegged."

Ael sighed, "To top it off I found out that my Brother is in love with Dorian. I caught them having _'fun'_ in the library."

Bull gave a groan, "You don't approve?"

Ael shook his head, "No, it's not like that! I'm glad if that's what the both want it's just..." Ael thumped his head on the bar's counter, "That means my little brother has had sex before me! Do you know how frustrating that is?" he groaned.

"I don't see how that is a problem." said Maxwell sitting next to his brother.

Ael looked at him, "What no snuggling with Dorian?" Ael teased.

Maxwell smiled as he took an ale, "What can I say, I wore him out."

Ael shook his head trying to get that image out of his mind. "I thought you had given up sex as part of your vows?"

Ael looked at his brother, "I decided to leave the Templars, after Therinfal Redoubt and seeing all the corruption...I...couldn't."

"Does that mean you stopped taking lyrium?" Maxwell asked as Ael nodded. Both Maxwell and Bull looked at him, "Josephine doesn't know does she?"

Ael growled not wanting to talk about it. He looked at his Ale in the mug, "Even if I wanted to I wouldn't know how to please Josephine. I know nothing of women or..."

Bull chuckled, "Not to worry, I help you with anything you want to know."

Ael blushed, "Really? That's not embarrassing to you?"

Bull laughed while slapping Ael on the back, "Your funny boss, you really are!" Bull gave a smile, "Personally I like letting the woman bounce on top and telling her tits look good doing it. Don't get me wrong that part is fantastic!" Bull saw Ael wasn't looking for just sex with Josephine. "Sex can be more than just burning off some steam! What do you want to know?"

Ael paused unable to figure out where to start, "Let's start with something simple. It's obvious that she's as much a virgin as you; which means she's going to be sensitive. Her nipples, lips, thighs, her pussy." Ael looked mortified, "Listen Boss, when you're with her you'll want to play with her tits and her pussy."

Maxwell touched his brother's shoulder causing Ael to look at him.

"If she lets you between her legs, you can give her immeasurable pleasure. Right above her entrance is a small bundle of nerves, attend to them with either your fingers or tongue and she'll open like a flower."

"I thought you only fucked guys?" Bull questioned.

Maxwell smiled, "You don't have everyone pegged do you?" Bull gave a sour look as Maxwell smiled, "I've been with women too."

Bull smiled with approval, "Variety is the spice of life." Bull looked at Ael, "Look, bottom line is explore her body, test her limits and your own. Be gentle with her though virgin pussy is very sensitive. It's covered with tissue that once broken will hurt her, so take the pace slow. Make it a slow and gentle rhythm. Distract her from the pain and give her pleasure."

Ael looked confused as he shook his head, "How do I do that?"

Bull chuckled, "Play with her tits or those bundle of nerves your brother was taking about. He had the right idea."

Ael sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, "How was he going to keep all this information in mind when the time came? If the time ever would for that matter?

"Don't worry Boss I or your brother can give you pep talks. When the time for fucking the shit out of her comes, you'll be ready." Bull chuckled.


	13. Dedicated Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ael suffers the worst Lyrium withdrawl yet with Cullen, Maxwell and Josephine at his side.

The next morning Ael got up slowly as the sun's light was in his eyes. He moaned in severe pain as he turned away onto his left side.

"I got to remember to pull all the drapes around the bed!" he growled.

The pain was excruciating seemed to be right behind his eyes and down his jawline on both sides. The pain behind his eyes were piercing like someone was sticking needles through them. His forehead ached and the top of his head throbbed and he felt whooshing in his ears. Ael noticed his body was covered in sweat and noticed his sheets were soaked.

"Maker!" he screamed.

Ael tried to open his eyes but the pain was too much. Ael then was hit by his stomach starting to turn. He fell out of his bed and began to vomit violently as his body began to shake.

**************************************************

Cullen was in the War Room surveying the map as Josephine and Leliana walked in. Josephine looked surprised, "Is the Inquisitor not here yet?"

Leliana smiled, "Your date may have tired him no?"

Josephine looked at her friend embarrassed and insulted, "I think not! We only talked about various topics. I left before midnight actually."

Leliana smiled, "I wasn't asking about your activities Josie, I was merely suggesting..."

Cullen became concerned, "How was his health Ambassador? Did he seem alright?" Cullen asked.

Josephine shook her head, "He seemed perfectly fine Commander, why?"

Cullen knew that Ael normally would be up by now. It was mid-morning and no one had seen him. Cullen left the War Room with Josephine and Leliana following him. The more he thought of how unusual this was the more concerned he got. Cullen threw open the door leading to Ael's bed chambers and ran up the stairs.

"Commander what's wrong?" questioned Josephine as she fought to keep up with Cullen as he ascended the stairs.

Cullen stopped before he was to open the next door and looked at her, "It might be best if I go in first Ambassador."

Josephine's heart leapt into her throat as she took a step back, Leliana put her left arm around her friend "It'll be alright Josie."

Cullen went in leaving the door open and got to the top of the next flight of stairs. He saw Ael's bed and it was a mess.

"Ael?" Cullen looked by the balcony, "AEL! INQUISITOR!"

Cullen heard moans as he moved to the opposite side of the bed and saw Ael lying in his own vomit, shivering.

"Maker help us!" Cullen knelt down next to his friend, "It's alright, you'll be alright."

Cullen put Ael's left arm around his neck and helped him sit up, "Leliana!" Cullen called out.

Leliana and Josephine were up and in a flash, Josephine gasped as she saw her love. "Is he dead? What happened?"

Leliana helped raise Ael up and get him to his bed. Cullen looked at Josephine who looked at her love in shock, "Ambassador!"

Josephine looked at Cullen, "Get some people to draw him a bath."

Josephine ran as fast as she could to get people to help, Cullen went to Ael's dresser and poured water into the basin as he put a cloth into it. He wrung it out and walked back wiping Ael's face and any place that was soiled.

"What's wrong with him?" Leliana asked.

Cullen wiped his friend clean, "He's going through lyrium withdrawals. This is only the first attacks he'll be having."

Within moments Josephine ran back in the room with several others and Maxwell. Maxwell moved Leliana out of the way and felt his brother's forehead.

Maxwell looked at Cullen, "How long has he been like this?"

Cullen looked at Maxwell, "We just found him."

Maxwell looked at two servants, "Draw him a bath!" Maxwell then opened his brother's eyes one at a time. "Has he been rationing or did he go cold turkey?"

Cullen sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, "He completely stopped."

Josephine looked at her love as she wept scared Ael was going to die. Cullen looked at Josephine "Maybe you should have Leliana escort you out?"

Josephine held her hands tightly together as she shook her head, "No! I want to be with him!"

Cullen looked at Maxwell and Leliana as he continued to clean Ael. A maid came out of the washroom. "It's ready."

Cullen and Maxwell both picked Ael up and together carried him into the bath tub and gently lowered him in it with his night pants still on. The water was nice and warm and Maxwell took over washing him. Cullen came out of the washroom and looked at Josephine who was praying very hard.

Cullen looked Josephine firmly in the eye, "This was his decision Josephine."

Josephine looked at Cullen, "Why didn't he tell me? Why didn't you?"

Cullen sighed, "He was planning to tell you, he didn't want me to say anything because he wanted to tell you. He knew it would mean more if it was him who told you."

Josephine buried her face in her hands, "Maker, he wanted me to stay with him last night! Perhaps he wanted to tell me but I refused to stay."

Leliana tried to comfort her friend, "You didn't know Josie, perhaps..."

Josephine shook her head, "Still, I didn't. I feel horrible now, if I was here he wouldn't have been suffering alone or unattended!"

Cullen had enough, "None of that will help him now, Ael needs your love and support right now."

Maxwell watched his brother shake as he washed him, "It's my turn to take care of you." Maxwell got up and walked out looking at the others. "I can treat him, I just need a few things."

Cullen looked at Maxwell, "You'll have it!"

"Give me a list and I will see that they are brought up." said Leliana.

Maxwell walked over to his brother's desk and grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment. When he gave it to Leliana, she looked it over. She looked up at him, "But there's..."

"Don't argue, just get me those items!" Maxwell snapped.

Maxwell looked at Josephine, "Stay strong my lady."

Josephine nodded as he and Cullen gently lifted Ael out of the water and they placed him on the bed. Josephine did blush as his sleeping pants clung to him and revealed more of him than she currently knew.

Leliana came up with the things on Maxwell's list: Elfroot, lyrium, ice and bandages."

Josephine took the lyrium away, "He doesn't want this! This is why he's suffering."

Maxwell looked at Josephine and took her hand gently, "I know my lady, this is a curative that my family knows about. I fill a bowel with water and ice. I put a very small amount of lyrium in the bowl and use the bandages to wrap the Elfroot onto his skin. I then wet him down letting the lyrium amplify the Elfroot's effects and soak into his skin. It will help alleviate his pains."

Josephine looked at Cullen confused, she hated to see her love suffer and she was struggling to hold things together. "Will this continue his addiction?"

Cullen shook his head, "No, it should take the edge off his pain, nothing more. If Lord Trevelyan put the whole draft in the solution or if Ael drank it, it would."

Josephine looked at Maxwell who had his hand held out, she slowly put the vile back into his hand. "Thank you my lady."Maxwell then walked back to the bed and started his work. 

Leliana helped Josephine sit down on the love seat as she wept. "Things will be fine Josie, you'll see just have faith." Josephine nodded as she looked at her love and prayed.

Hours passed, and Maxwell had the drapes around Ael's bed drawing save one on the right side so he could get access. Josephine staid the whole time refusing to budge. She sat on the opposite side of the bed and helped Maxwell wipe Ael down with the solution. Cullen staid as well to ensure Ael's condition didn't worsen. He may have been able to help with any other alternative plans, if there needed to be.

At one point Ael grabbed Josephine's hand and wouldn't let go. She wasn't sure if he was truly aware of her presents or not. She just laid down next to Ael and kissed his head as tears flowed. Josephine put the back of his hand against her cheek as she looked at him. Maxwell didn't leave either, he wanted to make sure that Ael was constantly soaked with the solution to help his brother.

It wasn't until the middle of the night before Ael woke up slowly seeing Josephine's hand on his chest which was wrapped with Elfroot. He immediately sat up adrenaline pumping as he saw Cullen leaning over his desk.

Ael got off the bed so fast Cullen didn't hear him till the last second when Ael gave a massive enraged roar. Cullen turned and got punched in the jaw dropping Cullen onto the desk. "YOU TOLD HER!" Ael grabbed Cullen by his coat's mantle and slammed him against the desk. "YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE!"

Ael's blood was pumping so hard so fast that he couldn't hear Josephine screaming for him to stop. Maxwell tried to pull his brother off Cullen. 

Cullen roared like a lion as he kneed Ael in the groin and punched him in the face. "I didn't tell her! We found you unconscious on the floor!" he growled.

Maxwell jumped on his brother and got him into a head lock, "I told Josephine!"

Upon hearing those words Ael threw his brother off him blinding himself from Cullen charging slugging Maxwell in the face again. Maxwell got up his hands charging with electricity. "COME ON TEMPLAR! COME AND GET ME!" he roared at his brother.

Ael's eyes took on a blue glow as did his body, "YOU WANT SALVATION MAGE! YOU'LL HAVE IT!"

Ael's arms motioned as if he broke free of being bound by ropes as he roared. Maxwell's magic snuffed out like flames from a candle. Maxwell knew his brother used Spell Purge, even when most mages would be panicking, not Maxwell. He had a very smug smile on his lips as he stood to watch his brother roar in anger.

Cullen was shielding Josephine from everything, "What's happening?" she asked in fear.

"Ael is experiencing lyrium madness! Maxwell's forcing Ael to burn off the lyrium in his system. I've never seen a mage _dare_ to do this before!"

Josephine continued to watch and pray, "He's brave!"

"YOUR MAGIC IS GONE MAGE! WHAT WILL YOU DO NOW?" Ael roared.

Maxwell roared as he charged his brother so fast that there was no time to react. He punched Ael so hard in the jaw that Ael would've fallen into the love seat. Instead he hit the floor skidding till he hit the love seat unconscious. Josephine ran to her love who lay on the floor, she kissed Ael's lips and face as she held him.

Cullen looked at Maxwell who was bent over taking in deep breaths, "How did you?"

Maxwell chuckled looking at Cullen, "My brother is not the only Templar I've had to fight Commander. After Ostwick's fall, I'd come across Templars from time to time. I realized if I got them angry enough they'd burn off the lyrium in their blood. Then they'd be too weak physically to fight back, I did the same thing to him."

Maxwell walked over to Josephine, "I'm sorry if I frightened you or if Ael did. I know my brother is a good man. He'll be horrified when he realizes he frightened you."

Josephine nodded and looked at Maxwell as she stroked the top of her love's head. "I know, I'm just happy he is alive."

Cullen and Maxwell picked Ael up and put him back on the bed, "He'll sleep soundly through the night and should be back to normal in the morning. He burned a significant amount of lyrium out of his body. He should have less issues with the withdrawals now."

*********************************************************

Ael's eyes opened slowly and saw the drapes surrounding his bed were drawn. He saw Maxwell sitting in a chair next to him. His arms folded onto the bed as his head laid on them. He then looked to his left and saw Josephine. Her hair was slightly askew as her left hand was draped over his chest.

Ael smiled as looked at Josephine, he felt his heart warm. It was at that moment his heart knew. Ael saw a basin with a cloth someone had tended to him during the night. He looked at Josephine again and smiled. This time tears fell from his eyes to think someone cared enough to help him like this in this moment of his greatest weakness. He put his left hand over his eyes as he wept for a moment.

Cullen woke up from the love seat, he noticed Ael was awake and sat up. He lowered his head as he leaned forward as he scratched his head. Cullen then looked at his friend who was trying to stop crying. Ael took Josephine's hand but noticed her knuckles were scrapped and bloody. Her nails were broken as well.

"She rubbed your body down when your muscles finally relaxed from several hot baths. I had to show Josephine the proper ways to do it; she wouldn't let me or your brother do it. We had the strength but she wanted to. Obviously her hands show how hard she tried."

Ael kissed Josephine's forehead as he gently squeezed her hand and called out to her. Cullen smiled as Josephine slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

Josephine squeezed his hand back, "How are you feeling?" Josephine gently wiped away Ael's tears as he felt a large knot in his throat. "I'm feeling better. Did you stay here with me all this time?"

Josephine nodded, "I haven't left your side since we discovered you."

Ael smiled, "You're amazing you know that!"

Josephine smiled, "So are you my love."

Ael then leaned over Josephine kissing her. Ael held her head as he kissed her. He laughed a little, "How did the Maker in his infinite mercy bless me with you? I am so blessed to have you in my life." He gently touched the left side of Josephine's jaw and cheek.

Josephine held his hand there, "For the same reason he brought you to me." Ael looked at her waiting for her answer.

Josephine smiled sweetly, "To see us happy." Josephine laid on her back as they kissed passionately. His right hand entangled into her hair as he tasted her lips.

"I see you're feeling better."

Ael chuckled as he sat up to look at his brother, "Definitely"

Ael looked at him, "Did you help as well?"

Ael held Josephine's hand tight and then looked at his friends, "Thank you all for helping me recover."

Cullen gave a nod, "Of course Inquisitor, I will check on you later." Cullen turned and left to give Leliana an update. Maxwell got up and popped his back, "I'm going to my quarters to lay down. If you need anything don't hesitate to summon me." He then left the two alone.

Josephine looked at her love stroking his cheek causing him to look at her. "You frightened me, you should have told me sooner."

Ael kissed her hand, "I know and I'm sorry, I meant to tell you sooner but I've been so busy."

Josephine lowered her eyes, "Is this what you wanted to tell me last night?"

Ael slowly sat up as he kissed her, "Partly"

"Partly?" Josephine questioned socked, "What else was there?"

"Get my shirt." Ael requested, his legs felt weak at the moment.

Josephine looked rather confused but she complied. She found Ael's shirt on the floor at the foot of the bed. She picked it up and walked to Ael's side of the bed and handed it to him. Ael smiled as he searched his chest pocket.

Ael then pulled out a small box which, got Josephine's eyes to open wide. Josephine's heart started to pound as Ael took her hand and pulled her over to have her sit next to him. He opened the box revealing a golden ring with a huge diamond in the center. It was an Asscher cut with green emeralds on either side of it.

Josephine started to cry as Ael took her left hand into his, "Lady Josephine Montilyet, you are the light of my life, a dusky vision of Andraste herself. You are kind, genuine, smart, and beautiful. Will you marry me?"

Josephine struggled to stop crying so she could respond but she couldn't, all she could do was nod yes. Ael smiled as he felt his adrenaline hit him, his heart pounded with excitement as he struggled to not shake as he placed the ring on her finger. Ael then kissed Josephine madly as he held the sides of her face. He then lowered her to lay on the bed as they kissed.

*********************************************************

Maxwell got back to his quarters and opened the door to find Dorian in his bed reading a book. Maxwell smiled, "I hoped you were still here."

Dorian looked at Maxwell with a catty smile, "Why wouldn't I be? You hurried out of here in such a rush, I'm surprised you remembered your pants Amatus. Is your Brother alright?"

Maxwell fell backwards onto his bed with Dorian was quick to lean over him. His right arm propping his head as he looked at him. Maxwell smiled at the fact that Dorian never bothered to put his pants on the whole time he was gone.

Maxwell looked up at Dorian, "He's alright, he had a massive lyrium withdrawal which caused lyrium madness."

Dorian tossed his book that he held in his left hand aside as he stroked Maxwell's ebony hair. "Was the Ambassador there?" Maxwell nodded, "I imagine she ran screaming."

Maxwell looked at Dorian, "She stayed the whole time actually. She actually gave his muscles a massage once the last bath was able to have his muscles relax."

"Really? Did she get a look at his-"

"Dorian!" Maxwell snapped, Dorian knew he went over the line.

"I was only teasing Amatus, to get you to smile." Dorian shook his head, "I so hate it when you pout."

Maxwell looked at his love, "So during the whole time I was gone you never bothered to put on pants?"

Dorian sat back onto his knees as he kissed Maxwell, "Well I wanted to be ready in case you wanted to have more fun upon your return."

Maxwell stood up onto his knees as he kissed Dorian. Dorian ripped Maxwell's shirt off his chest. Maxwell growled as he pushed Dorian against the wall of their headboard. Maxwell kissed him. A little thrill rippled through Dorian's body.

Suddenly Dorian was acutely aware of Maxwell's erection, currently pressing against Dorian's thigh. "I... yes. I'd like that inside me...immediately."

Their bodies came together. Limbs entwined, hands exploring, as Maxwell kissed him – hot, sweet, deep kisses that made Dorian's breath catch again in his throat.

Then Dorian let his Amatus, his love fuck him.

There wasn't a lot of talking. Dorian quickly grabbed a vial of oil under his pillow Dorian quickly unlaced Maxwell's pants causing them to fall to his knees. Maxwell turned Dorian around against the wall as he oiled his cock and Dorian's entrance. Maxwell then slowly worked his way in.

Once Maxwell was deeply sunken within him, Dorian murmured an order. "Wait."

Maker, he felt so full. Breathing steadily, he willed himself to relax. Then relaxed even more as Maxwell's hand lightly caressed his back. "Dorian? Are you okay?"

"I think you should move now so _my_ Amatus and claim me utterly," Dorian said.

Maxwell began to move holding Dorian's hips.

Dorian was beginning to enjoy the feel of Maxell moving inside him. Dorian loved it. He'd always loved taking it. And he loved how Maxwell's big cock filled him. Soon Dorian was gasping as he thrust back against Maxwell, adjusting his hips to seek his own pleasure as Maxwell grabbed him by the hair.

Then found it, a loud moan escaped him as Maxwell hit that sweet spot and they both cried out in pleasure.

"There! Amatus. _Harder._ Fuck me harder!"

Maxwell didn't need to be asked twice. Adjusting his grip on Dorian's hips, he thrust deeper and harder, rewarded by Dorian's very loud and very guttural cry each time Maxwell plunged into him.

Dorian had never been particularly quiet during sex but this was a whole new level of unrestraint. And the fact that Maxell was responsible for turning the usually perfectly-coiffed and well-composed mage into a quivering, moaning wreck was quite possibly the highlight in Maxwell's day.

Dorian shifted and Maxwell moved Dorian so that he was no longer holding himself up against the wall. Instead he was now laying against the bed elbows pressed down, he wrapped his arms around each other, biting and moaning unto his left bicep as Maxwell fucked him deliciously into the bed.

"Amatus... oh Maker, you're so hard... your cock feels so good inside me... Amatus, don't stop... pound me!"

Maxwell's fingers dug into Dorian's hips, jerking his love back towards him as he slammed forward. The force was hard enough that the bed gave sounds like it was going to crack.

"Fuck yes! Fuck me... fill me... Amatus, Maker, yes!"

Maxwell wasn't going to last much longer. Everything about this was just so overwhelmingly erotic. Dorian's voice... the heat of him... the wanton abandon with which he took it, wanting it rough, begging for more... More than anything, he wanted to make Dorian come again and again. To feel his love's body clench around him.

Reaching a hand down, Maxwell captured Dorian in his fist.

"Yes... yes! Oh Maker... Amatus... uh!"

Dorian made one last garbled cry. As his seed spilled over Maxwell's fingers, Maxwell felt Dorian spasm mercilessly around him.

Maxwell lost it, his control gone. Buried deep inside Dorian's ass, he came so hard that he saw a white light and, for an eternity, felt like he was dying. An earth-shattering explosion, suffusing every ounce of his body with ecstasy, leaving him floating in an airless, timeless void.

As the pleasure eventually subsided, Maxwell found himself collapsed in a heap on top of the man he loved. It couldn't have been comfortable. The bed made sounds like it was giving way from the punishment it had just took. Moving carefully, he slowly lifted himself up. Dorian made a breathless little sound as Maxwell extracted himself.

Legs shaky, Maxwell let himself drop onto the bed and laughed. Both men laughed as Dorian joined his Amatus on the bed. Maxwell reached for Dorian and pulled him up against his side. Listening to Dorian's breathing as it gradually became steady. The bed broke in half and fell to the floor leaving Maxwell to snort with a soft laugh when he thought about what they did as they laid on the floor_._

Dorian leaned up on one elbow, his expression – well, Max had never seen Dorian look so satisfied before. "Something amusing, _Amatus?"_

Smiling, Maxwell reached up a hand and let it wander through Dorian's hair. "Nothing, really. Just remind me to thank my brother for bringing us together."

At that, confusion clouded Dorian's features. But then he just smiled coyly. "Send him a fruit basket," he suggested with a soft laugh. "Everyone loves those."

Both laughed as they both knew it would be quite some time before they would be able to get up and get to the bed.

*********************************************************

This lyrium withdrawal was the worst Ael had ever experienced. Josephine had to sleep in Ael's bed at her insistence, she wanted to care for him herself. Ael didn't have enough strength to get around. Josephine had tended to him for several days. She wasn't happy when Ael had to travel to Emprise Du Lion. Ael traveled to the town called Sahrinia to investigate the mines. That the Red Templars controlled it and it was now filled with red lyrium. Ael knew with the Red Templars severally weakened from destroying Envy's plan. He also destroyed any camps that he found of them and now he had a chance to wipe out their main source; destroying them for good.

Ael hated it there it was so cold there. Way colder than Skyhold or Haven, it made his body ache worse. When he got there Ael talked to scout Harding about the area. She reported that people were cornered by the elements and by the red templars that have overtaken the region.

When Ari had overtaken the region she finally was able to write Cullen a letter.

_My Dearest Josephine,_

_I am cold here and ache for your touch to warm me on the coldest nights. I have found and smashed the Red Templar's lyrium mines. I have found notes from a Templar I once knew, named Samson to his generals. I hope Cullen will find them as much of an interesting a read as I have. I have a few things I have to finish here before I can return._

_The town's people speak of a Mistress Poulin since she is the one who sold the quarry to the Templars. She is also partly responsible for what happened to it. She may have sold the quarry out of desperation but this can't be ignored. If I can't find her set Leliana on task on finding her!_

_I must go now and keep thinking of you so I may stay warm._

_I love you,_

_Ael_

Ael handed his letter to a messenger who carried it off to Skyhold. When the messenger made it Skyhold it was night and Josephine was sitting at her desk. She was going over reports and writing missives. She put his quill down, she closed her eyes as she leaned back in the chair, her head leaning back. Her thoughts went to her love as she tried to relax. She missed his touch especially when he'd kiss her hand with such of affection. His touch was gentle and warm, everything he was.

The door to his office door opened and the messenger walked through, "Ambassador! I am sorry to disturb you and I know it's late."

Josephine waved at him, "Yes, it's alright!"

The messenger stood at attention handing out a letter, "A letter from the Inquisitor!" Josephine eagerly reached out for it.

"Thank you!"

The messenger saluted and exited. Josephine cracked the seal of the wax and opened the letter. Josephine eagerly ate every word that Ael had written. Her eagerly read every word, she smiled that she thought of her so warmly. Her face then seemed stunned for a moment. The last words on the letter before her name. I love you. He said them, he wrote them. He opened her heart to her the moment they met each other. It was so romantic and made her realize this was the man for her.

Josephine put down the letter and looked up. She grabbed her quill and wrote her own letter to him.

_My dearest love,_

_I will have Cullen reading Samson's letters and he will discuss them when you return._

_My body aches for your touch and your return into my arms. You are a constant inspiration for my heart to learn and grow. Please know my_ _only thoughts are of you. I am sad that you are so cold at night but I am glad thoughts of me warm you. Maybe upon your return we can discuss our wedding. I wish to make it the envy of the Empress herself._

_I love you always my dearest knight._

_I love you,_

_Josephine_

Josephine folded her letter and sealed it with wax. She then got up and went to Ael's bed. When morning came she gave the letter to her own messenger and she was off. When she got to the next encampment nearest to Suledin Keep. Ael had just killed the demon Imshael. He had just recruited Michael De Chevin as an agent of the Inquisition.

The messenger came walking up to Ael, "Inquisitor! Message for you!"

Ael was about to go into his tent but stopped, he walked up to the messenger. She was handed the letter and the messenger left. Cassandra walked up to him as he flipped the letter over.

"Form the Ambassador?"

Ael smiled, "Yes, it is."

Cassandra gave a single nod, "I will leave you then to enjoy every single word then."

Ael looked at the letter with fondness. Cassandra sat next to Varric on a log. She rubbed her hands and held them close to the fire.

Varric chuckled, "Another letter from the Ambassador huh? Those two are becoming quite the authors!"

Cassandra looked at Varric, "Leave them alone Varric! I think it's romantic! The Ambassador needs something other than missives to write about. She needs him, he's good for her."

Varric nodded "Not that I am disagreeing with you Seeker. I think I may need to give them some tips on how to convey depth and passion in writing is all."

Bull looked at him pointing at Ael with a stick, "Judging by how the Inquisitor's adjusting his junk, I think they at least have that part down!"

Everyone looked over seeing that Bull was right. Ael caught them staring and quickly went inside his tent. The others chuckled as they turned back around.

Ael sat on his cot and wrapped himself in a thick Great Bear fur blanket. He opened his letter and read it. He smiled at Josephine's letter and his words. It brought him joy to know she loved him so much. Josephine was eagerly waiting for the day when she would be his wife. Tomorrow he'd be heading back to Skyhold and he'd see her soon.


	14. Loving Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ael returns to Skyhold with a surprise waiting for him, Ael gets more information about the key players at Halamshiral. Before leaving though, Ael and Josephine have questions for two special people.

When Ael returned it was late at night and he ran to his room as fast as he could. He was hoping to find his love sleeping in his room. When he got to the top he looked around putting his pack down on the loveseat. The room was dark so he walked to his bed slowly. He saw that his love was indeed asleep in the bed but she was still fully dressed and above the covers. Josephine was in the middle of the bed so Ael was slow to lay down next to her. Ael moaned as he kissed Josephine's left cheek as he wrapped his right arm around her waist.

Josephine stirred as she moved her head to kiss him. They moaned into each other's mouths, "You've returned. I'm sorry I fell asleep in your bed, I was waiting up for you."

Ael gave Josephine a chaste kiss, "It's alright, I consider this bed _ours_ Josie."

"But we aren't properly married?"

"I don't care, this is your bed as well as mine. It's up to you whether you want to sleep here or not. Like I said before, I will honor your maidenhead."

Josephine sat up as she stroked his cheek, "So you are alright with our affections as they are and you aren't expecting more?"

Ael chuckled as he looked down, "I would be lying if I said that I wouldn't be hoping but yes, I will be fine with that."

Ael held bother hands over her head as he laid on top of her kissing her, he then licked and nipped her jawline and neck. "We are going to be married after all my love."

Josephine turned her head her left and moaned, "Well what if something happens and we don't?"

Ael's heart immediately stopped and looked at her, "What? What do you mean?"

Josephine lowered her eyes as she spoke, "What if something happens and we are no longer together? Then what sort of match would I have then?"

Ael took a breath as he smiled with a chuckle, "Josephine Montilyet, short of an affair, I will be marrying you. You own my heart and warm my soul every moment of every day."

Josephine started to cry from hearing such words as she could hear the love spilling out of his low soothing voice at that moment.

Josephine sat up kissing him, "Can we start planning the wedding after the Empress' masquerade?"

Ael smiled as he kissed Josephine, "Of course, if I could I would marry you right now!"

Josephine giggled, "We can't do that, I wish to write Mama and Papa about our impending marriage."

Ael smiled as he held Josephine's face and gently rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs. That night the two held each other in their arms. Josephine promised she would move her belongings into Ael's quarters and they dreamt of the day they'd get married.

The next morning Ael woke up without Josephine, he knew she was tending to her duties and he'd see her soon. When he was dressed he walked into the War Room. He opened the doors to see everyone was there which was perfect.

Ael looked at them, "I figured we need to talk about the situation with Empress."

Cullen nodded looking at the others, "We _have_ to reach the Empress before Corypheus!" He looked at Josephine, "The only question is how?"

Josephine gave a slight sly smile, "We know how, I have our way in. The only question is where is our enemy hiding?"

Josephine looked at Ael, "At the urging of Grand Duchess Florianne the Empress is holding a ball. Absolutely everyone will be there!" She then looked over at Cullen and Leliana on her right, "During the festivities Celene will be meeting for peace talks" She then looked back at Ael, "with the usurper Duck Gaspard and Ambassador Briala." Cullen and Leliana looked at Josephine.

Leliana put her hands behind her back, "The assassin _must_ be hiding in one of these factions."

Ael knew he was going to have to know about all three of them.

"What do we know about Duke Gaspard?"

Cullen looked at Ael, "The man who would have been Emperor, he's Celene's cousin. He'd the first the first to inherit the throne when Emperor Florian died. Celene out maneuvered him. She won over the Council of Heralds who hold authority over title disputes. She became Empress and he a General in the Imperial army. He's well loved by the troops he's also a Chevalier. Most of them sided with him when he turned on the Empress."

Ael looked at Cullen puzzled, "Aren't the Chevalier's part of the army? Why would they follow the Duke?"

Cullen put his hands on his sword pommel, "Most Chevalier's swore to serve the crown. That does not give them faith in the person wearing it. The Empress has tried to improve relations between Ferelden and Nevarra. Chevalier's see her as anti-military they believe Gaspard could lead them back to the glory days of Drakon's expansion years."

Ael looked at Leliana, "Who is the Ambassador Briala?"

Leliana looked at him with her hands held behind her back, "An Ambassador in name only. She has organized the elves of Halamshiral into an underground army. The Empress invited her to the peace talks in a bid to gain the elves alliance in the war." Leliana shrugged her shoulders, "That would be scandal enough without the rumor that Briala is a jilted lover of Celene's. A personal grudge and the work of saboteurs at her command promising lead."

Ael couldn't believe the Empress would have an elven lover, "Wait! The elven leader is a jilted lover of the Empress?"

Leliana gave him a neutral look, "It's not widely known. Just a rumor whispered among the palace servants a few years ago. If it were true and it were to get out" Leliana tilted her head having a dreamy naughty look on her face. "The scandal could destroy Celene's court. Even if a lie Briala could use it to blackmail the Empress. She has some connection to the throne."

Ael liked the sound of that, helping Briala gain power. If she did she could help the elves of Halamshiral. Ael looked at Josephine, "Tell me everything we know about the Empress!"

Josephine was all too happy to discuss what she knew, "Empress Celene is a renowned diplomat and reformer. She works tirelessly for peace for the Empire. Unfortunately many view peace as complacency. She has yet to name an heir. Which leaves the future of the empire in doubt should anything happens to her. Especially when the next in line is her cousin Gaspard who has made few friends on the Council of Heralds."

Leliana looked at Josephine, "Celene is surrounded at all times by guards, courtiers, servants and vassals. What better for an assassin to hide than the Empresses on household?"

Cullen and Leliana left Ael alone with Josephine who was writing at the moment.

"What are you writing?" he asked curiously.

"I'm writing to my parents about you...I mean us." She corrected, "I should receive a reply by the time we return to Skyhold."

Ael walked over and wrapped his hands around Josephine's waist; he kissed her cheek. "I hope you are writing good things about me in there."

Josephine smiled, "Of course, I promise I'm writing you in glowing terms." Ael gave a chuckle, "Well don't make them think I could outshine the Maker himself."

Josephine smiled, "Of course not, I'm keeping it all grounded and realistic. But I do want them to know that you have captured my heart and know that you are as brave and valiant as you are handsome and kind."

Maxwell came into the War Room with Leliana escorting him, "You sent for me?" Ael smiled as he looked at his little brother, "Yes, both of you actually."

Leliana looked surprised, "What's going on?"

Josephine smiled, "As we are planning our wedding, I wanted to ask you to be my maid of honor Leliana?"

Ael smiled as he saw shock and excitement wash over Leliana's face. "Of course I would, Josie."

Ael looked at his little brother, "Will you be my best man?"

Maxwell walked over to Ael and shook his hand, "Yes, of course! I'm honored you'd even ask."

Ael chuckled, "We're leaving for the Empress' Ball in a few hours, "Would you and Dorian like to come along?"

Maxwell nodded, "Excellent" said Josephine, "I will have your clothes sent to your rooms."

Ael kissed his love, "I will leave you so I can get dressed. I will see you soon love." He then kissed Josephine's hand and left.

*********************************************

When dusk fell Ael was waiting his formal attire and was waiting for Josephine. He wore a red velvet jacket that had gold trim that started from his color on the right and followed around and down the jacket. He wished the Jacket was let out a little more. For he found it a little tight around the chest still. It went around the bottom till it went to end of the right side. He had gold should pads that were strapped on with gold straps to the jacket. The collar was strapped to his collar by a button that was outlined by gold thread as was the jacket with five more buttons. The sleeves were long and he wore leather gloves that went up to his elbow. He had them folded over just a little bit. Ael wore a royal blue sash that wrapped around his waist and over his left shoulder. He wore a leather belt that folded over neatly to keep it from hanging over. The shirt hung over his mid to upper thighs that had thigh high leather boots. He wore dark leather pants under them. He paced around running his fingers through his hair. He was nervous to see her he knew she'd be beautiful but he craved to see her. He held onto a white rose he had picked in the garden just for her.

The latch popped and Ael turned around as the door opened his heart raced his eyes widened as she stepped out. Ael lost his breath for she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She wore the same attire as him but she wore it better. Her hair was up in a very elegant but fancy bun.

Josephine's make up highlighted her beauty perfectly. Her skin sparkled like it was kissed by the Fae. It was delicate, subtle but it made a statement for her beauty. Her eyes still had the dark eye shadow to make her eyes pop.

Ael was lost for words he felt weak in the knees, "My lady, I have never seen anything so beautiful in all my life."

Josephine blushed at his soft words she could see the look in his eyes. He looked like as if he was trapped in some sort of enchanted dream. He walked up to her as his left hand ran through his hair. He held up the rose.

Ael gave it to Josephine as blushed horribly, "This is for you, though its beauty can't compare to yours." he told her softly.

Josephine took it and smiled, she couldn't believe he'd do such a wonderful and romantic thing for her. Ael put his right index and middle fingers under her chin. He slowly drew Josephine close and gently kissed her. Ael was careful not to undo her artists work. For it would be a crime. He then offered his right arm and escorted her to where the others waited for them. They needed to get underway if they were going to make the Ball in time.


	15. Halamshiral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ael arrives at Halamshiral

Ael escorted Josephine to where Bull and his men on horses dressed in the same outfits as her. Maxwell walked up with his horse and an extra horse too. Ael helped Josephine onto her horse before he got on his own. Ael turned his horse to the gates and made a whistle signaling the horses to move.

  
As Ael's horse walked next to hers Ael looked at his love. "Why don't you tell me everything can before we arrive Josephine?"

Josephine took a breath as she looked at Leliana and then looked back at Ael.

"Right, the political situation in Halamshiral hangs on by a thread. The Empress fears our presences could sever it. The Grand Duke is only too happy to have us at the Ball as his guests. So our invitation comes from him. Whether we act as his allies or upset the balance of power, he gains an opportunity. If not a clear advantage."

When they got to the Winter Palace it was dark when the horses up to the gates. Lanterns lit up the walkway to the gate. Cullen got off his horse first to make sure everything was secure. Ael was awed by the Palace. It was huge. It was white with gold steeples. Gold lion statues and embellishments everywhere. He had never seen anything so grand or intimidating before. He looked through the gates which were huge. They were black and he could see fountains and the garden itself was impressive. Trees and bushes trimmed to look like objects, animals. A grand stair case that went up to the palace itself.

Ael offered his right arm and Josephine took it, together they walked to the gates. He put his left hand on hers as they walked.

Dorian had Maxwell take his arm and put his left hand on his love's as they walked. He could feel Maxwell's hands start to shake.

Dorian looked at Maxwell, "It'll be all right Amatus, nothing to be nervous about. I will be with you the whole night watching you."

"Will you be watching because it's you want to or, because you wish claim me for other pursuits while we're here?"

Dorian smiled as he gave a low chuckle, "Oh Amatus, I love you so. You can always read my mind."

The soldiers saluted as Grand Duke Gaspard walked up to them. He wore Orlesian royal formal attire with some soldier armor attached to it. His face was covered with a gold mask that had detailing on it of a lion.

The Grand Duke held up his right hand as he approached, "It is an honor to meet you at last Inquisitor Trevelyan! Bringing the Templars into the ranks of your army was a brilliant move."

The Grand Duke folded his arms, "Imagine what the Inquisition could accomplish with the rightful Emperor of Orlais!"

Ael took a deep breath, "I see many benefits to such an alliance."

The Grand Duke rose his left hand, "Keep the image firmly in mind. We could see it materialize at the end of the evening. I'm not a man who forgets his friends Inquisitor."

The Duke turned around walking towards fountain of lions with water spilling out of their mouths. "You help me, I'll help you." When they reached the fountain, "My lord, are you ready to shock the court by walking into the Grand Ball with a hateful usurper?" He turned to look at Ael shaking his head "They will be telling of this into the next age."

Ael reached into his former Templar days for handling overstuffed nobles. "I can't imagine the crowd has seen anything better than us in their entire lives!"

Ael knew he spoke in jest and in truth. A fallen Templar and a hated usurper to the throne walking in together, scandalous! Josephine smiled he was relaxing in this environment if was joking and they were good ones.

The Duke bowed with a smile, "You're a man after my own heart my Lord!" He looked up at Ael "As a friend"

Ael could tell by the tone of Gaspard's voice he wanted something from him. "Perhaps there is a matter you could undertake this evening."

The Duke looked down adjusting his gloves, "This elven woman Briala, I suspect she plans to disrupt the negotiations. My people have found these Ambassadors all over the fortifications. Sabotage seems the least of their crimes."

Ael knew this would probably be something he would need to look into whether he wanted to or not.

Ael gave a soft nod, "That sounds like something I should look into."

The Duke gave a worried sigh, "Be discrete as possible. I detest the game, but if we do not play it well our enemies will make _us_ look like villains! We are keeping the court waiting Inquisitor" he moved to the side extending his right hand, "Shall we?" The Duke then left Ael and Josephine alone.

Ael felt the eyes descend upon him, "Is that the Inquisitor?" he heard a woman say "He's the oldest of Bann Trevelyan. I heard forsook the Templars and took in his brother who was a Venatori. Quite the scandal in the Free Marches." said a man, "If this Gaspard's idea of a joke it isn't very funny" said an older woman.

Ael knew that he'd be recognized but still he didn't like it. Josephine gently escorted him away, "Don't listen to them my love."

Ael lowered his head, "I knew they'd know who I am." Josephine turned his face to her, "It's alright Josie, I can handle anything they care to dish out."

Ael found a quiet spot next another fountain on its edge. He held Josephine's hands looking at her. "I won't let these people get to me that's what they want. It's the only real form of entertainment they have."

Ael smiled as he chuckled knowing what her mind was thinking, he leaned in for a kiss. "You don't care what they are saying? Your reputation?"

Ael held Josephine's head with his right hand, "I don't give a damn about my reputation with these people! I only care about you and what you think."

Ael then kissed Josephine with several nobles watching. Josephine melted into his kiss enjoying hearing them gasp and whispers of the scandal. She gently caressed his face with her left hand.

As they parted he looked at her, "I have some things to attend to in the palace. Please go to the palace's entrance which has a gate when you are ready. I will find you later and see if we can have a private moment together." Josephine whispered into his ear. Ael then kissed her one more time lightly before she left him.

Ael watched as Josephine disappeared into the crowd, he had every intention of watching her. Ael looked around as he knew all eyes were on him. He walked around hearing a woman talk to herself about losing a ring and what would happen if she didn't find it. Ael saw a small fountain and decided to look around their and happened to see ring in the water at the bottom of it. He removed his glove and grabbed it. He walked up to the woman and asked her if this was her ring. The woman said it was and gave her thanks. Ael walked around overhearing plots, assassination plans etc. He made it up the stairs to the main gates to the palace. He walked up to them and was about to enter when Josephine greeted her.

"Love, a moment if you please. I must warn you before you go inside."

This wasn't making Ael's nerves any better. "How you speak to the court is a matter between life and death. It is no simple matter of etiquette and protocol. Every word, every gesture will be measured in this."

Ael sighed, "I'll keep my guard up don't worry. I'm fully aware of its trappings believe me." Ael meant every word of it too and Josephine knew it too.

Josephine nodded, "Then you know that the game is like Wicked Grace played to the death! You must _never_ reveal your cards. When you meet the Empress the entire court will be upon you. You're safer staring down Corypheus."

Ael felt safer with the Empress than he ever did his own family. He nodded "It might be wise for the others to hear this warning, the Bull and Dorian in particular."

Josephine nodded her head in agreement, "I'll have a few discreet words, everything will be fine."

Ael walked passed Josephine and then Josephine walked behind him with a sigh. "Andraste watch over us all."

When Ael was inside he saw Cullen and Varric up the stairs. Varric had a worried face, "Shit! Did you just see the merchant's guild go by? If they ask I'm not here!" He then disappeared into the crowed.

Cullen had his arms folded trying to flex his shoulders a little. "I wish they had let out this jacket a little."

Ael looked around, "Where are the others?"

Cullen shook his head looking around, "I don't know. They disappeared before I got here. Bull is probably keeping himself out of sight since his is so large and cumbersome. He's probably gathering as much information as he can using his Qunari training. I don't know about Dorian or your brother, knowing them, they finding some sort of adventure I'd wager."

Ael sighed as he looked, "Are you doing okay? Have you recognized anyone from the crowd?"

Ael gave a gentle smile looking down at his hands. "I haven't seen anyone, right now I'm trying to keep my mind occupied with saving the Empress."

Cullen smiled, "Staying focused is good. It doesn't allow other distractions to creep in. I'm here if you need me before we make our entrance."

Ael smiled as Cullen talked to him the way he used to with they served together and Cullen was his commanding officer.

Ael turned to his right and saw the Grand Duke who waited for him by the entry way into the Ballroom. They entered together with guards bowing to them. The announcer showed Ael where he had to go to make his descent down the stairs. Cullen, Leliana and Josephine were already on the landing lined up. The Grand Duke made his way down the stairs first to the landing as the announcer started to talk:

"Now presenting Grand Duke Gaspard De Chalons" the Duke bowed the court. He the descended the rest of the stairs. "And accompanying him" Ael then walked down the stairs "Lord Inquisitor Trevelyan."

Ael felt eyes descend upon him, causing nervousness shoot down his spine, when he got to the landing he looked around. All the people looking at him it still made his nervous and then ahead of him. He saw the Empress, she was up another set of stairs up a balcony. She had fair blonde hair almost white. A royal blue dress that was off the shoulder. It had long sleeves and had black inlay. Gold trim and embroidery accented the dress. A silver mask with embellishment of a lion. Her back had what looked like a shield that had pointed edges sticking out of it. She had a blue jeweled necklace on. The two looked at each other and Ael bowed immediately. He didn't like the idea submitting to any ruler but he knew this would help the Inquisition. The Empress bowed her head in recognition.

Ael looked at her, he listened the titles they had for him. He overheard Varric say, "This guy writes better fiction than I do!"

Ael smiled trying not to laugh. He knew Varric wrote books and she read some of them since he came to Skyhold.

Gaspard laughed, "Did you see their faces?...priceless!" He then heard each one of her friends being announced he didn't pay attention to any of it.

When the announcements where done Gaspard looked at the Empress, "Cousin! My dear Sister!"

The Empress gave a slight bow as another masked woman joined her. She had short hair dressed in peach with a frill in the back of it. She had the same mask as the Empress but not as grand.

The Empress smiled at him, "We are always honored when your Grace's presence comes to court."

Gaspard sighed shaking his head, "Don't waste my time with pleasantries Celene. We have business to conclude!"

Celene waved her hand at him, "We will meet for the negotiations after we have seen to our other guests."

Ael then looked back at the Empress, "Lord Inquisitor, I welcome you to the Winter Palace. Allow us to introduce our cousin" The woman bowed, "The Grand Duchess Florianne without this gathering would not be possible."

Florianne looked at Ael inspecting him, "What an unexpected pleasure I was not aware the Inquisition would be a part of our festivities." Florianne looked at her Cousin before slowly walking away, "We will certainly talk later Inquisitor."

Celene looked back at Ael, "Your arrival at court is like a cool wind on a summer's day."

Ael knew what to say, his father taught him a hundred times growing up. "I'm delighted to be here your majesty."

The Empress smiled apparently she loved hearing bullshit. "We have heard much of your exploits Inquisitor. They have made grand tales for long evenings. How do you find Halamshiral?"

_Over stuffy and stood for everything fake in Orlais and with all Nobility all over Thedas._

Instead he smiled and channeled his inner Noble, "I have no words to suffice. Halamshiral has many beauties and I cannot do them justice."

The Empress seemed impressed with him at least, "Your modesty does you credit and speaks well of the Inquisition and your family. Feel free to enjoy the pleasures of the Ballroom Inquisitor. We look forward to watching you dance." Ael bowed thanking the creators it was over.

Ael climbed the stairs where Leliana waited for him. Leliana had a serious look on her face, "Inquisitor, a word when you have a moment." He nodded as he followed Leliana out of the Ball Room.

Leliana looked around, "Good, I was hoping I would catch you. What did the Duke say?" Ael made sure to whisper, "He points the finger at Ambassador Briala." Leliana didn't look convinced, "The Ambassador is up to something but she can't be our focus. The best place to strike at Celene is at her side."

Leliana walked Ael to a lounge. They both sat as Leliana spoke, "Empress Celene is fascinated with mysticism, foreseeing the future, speaking with the dead, that sort of rubbish. She has an occult advisor. An apostate who charmed the Empress and key members of the court as if by magic. I've had dealings with her in the past, she is ruthless and capable of anything."

Ael seemed surprised by that, "How can Celene openly keep an apostate mage in the Imperial court?"

Leliana gave him a serious look, "The Imperial court has always had official position for a mage. Before now it was little more than court jester. Vivienne was the first to turn that position into a source of real political power. When the circles rebelled technically every mage became an apostate. The word lost much of its strength."

Ael worried now he had to deal with a powerful mage on top of everything else. "You think she's controlling the minds of the court? That's powerful blood magic!"

Leliana sighed she didn't know what to really think "She's worth investigating, can't be sure of anything here. Both leads point towards the guest wing. It's a promising place to start. I'll coordinate with our spies to see if we can find anything better. I will be in the Ballroom in you need me."

Ael watched her go in as he sighed knowing he had his work cut out for him.


	16. Many Appeals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ael talks to the Magical advisor, Cullen feels uncomfortable with many admires swarming around him. Maxwell and Dorian find some time for fun.

Ael walked around the palace talking to the Council of Heralds ease dropping on any interesting gossip for a while. He found Bull by some food which didn't surprise him. He told Ael, he hadn't see anything too out of the ordinary but he was still keeping a look out. He opened the doors to the guest garden and three of the Empresses' ladies-in-waiting approached him with an offer of alliance once the Duke was defeated. Ael told them he would consider the matter most carefully. In the garden a minstrel played her lute and sang. He looked around for any signs of foul play of assassins or this cult mage.

Ael found Dorian and Maxwell in the garden talking by the fountain. Ael smiled as he walked up to the two of them.

"Don't get into any mischief while we're here, we need to have the nobles think positively of us. Maxwell folded his arms and smiled, "I will I promise Ael."

Ael shook his head, "I was talking to Dorian."

Dorian gave a catty smile while holding up his right hand, "I promise my good man. By the time you leave Halamshiral the nobility will be talking about the Inquisition in glowing terms."

Ael gave a nod as he turned still eyeing Dorian, he checked a store room and over heard two men talking about Mages and Templars. One thought Mages should be put in check the other thought Templars should. Ael approached the man who talked about the making peace between the Templars and Mages both, they agreed to coming to Skyhold after the Ball.

Ael saw a trellis that by a fountain that led up to the second floor to the palace since the doors in the vestibule were locked. When no one was looking he climbed up and looked around. He found a small Halla statue and took it saw a door that was missing something from a shelf around it. He placed the statue there and heard a click. When he opened the door and looked inside. he saw blood, dead bodies and papers that were negotiation papers written by Gaspard to Celene saying he wanted them to work together to stop Briala. He folded the letters and put them in her sash for safe keeping. He turned around and saw a huge man in his way. He was dressed mercenary clothes and charged her. Ael held out his hand revealing a dagger. He threw the dagger hitting him in the chest mid stride. He had daggers of his own out but he never got to use them. He looked at him as he knew he wouldn't survive the though process.

Ael knelt down as he pulled out his dagger, "I'm sorry, may the Maker have mercy on you."

Ael walked out of the room and went through two huge doors that went through the library. He looked around something told him there was more here than what it looked like. Ael searched the shelf in the northwest of the room. He moved one of the books and the door to a room was unlocked. Ael opened it and went in. He collected any useful notes and the lit a brazier that activated veil fire. He lit a torch and went out of the room. And so the urn of the past rulers of Orlais. He used the torch to illuminate the name to take a better look and the urn lit a blue fire.

Ael didn't know much on Orlesian history or the order of succession of the line but he tried the next one next to it and it lit up blue. So he went down till they all lit up. Ael looked down the whole other row and started where he did before only to the opposite urn. It lit up blue so he followed the pattern. When he lit the last one she felt the floor under move revealing a passageway. He went down the steps and found a letter on a desk from Celene to her court advisor. In the letter she requests the accompaniment of her presence during the ball. Celene fears that Gaspard for some reason may persuade others to use magic against her.

_Why would Gaspard have some use magic against the Empress? He was a military man not a mage it didn't seem his style or made sense._

Ael heard bells ringing signaling the start of something important. Ael knew he had to be there if he wasn't to be missed. He ran out of the passageway and ran through the library. He unlocked the door and went to the vestibule.

Ael was about to enter the Ballroom, "Well, well"

Ael turned his head, "What have we here?" A woman came down the steps of the library from the vestibule. She had black leather boots.

"The leader of the new Inquisition"

Ael walked up to the woman as she descended.

"Abled Herald of the faith"

The woman had on a dark purple velvet top with a plunging neckline. Slightly off the shoulders. It had feathers coming out of it as trim. She had a heavy hold necklace that was more like a color with an emblem on the bottom. She was one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen. Her hair was dark, her skin pale, her eyes yellow strange for a human. Her lips were a dark red. Her hair swept up in a messy bun with hair in her face.

"Delivered from the grasp of the fade by Andraste herself."

She put her hands on her hips which were held in by a high blackish brown corset. That came in right under her breast and stopped just under her groin. The skirt was black with little crystals adorning it. She had gloves that went to her upper for arms. The fingers were cut out.

"What could bring such and exalted creature here to the Imperial court I wonder, do even you know?"

Ael saw that the woman had a look about her that told her she had to be the Occult Advisor. Ael smiled and folded his arms, "We may never know! Courtly intrigues and all that!"

The woman gave him a neutral look, "Such intrigues obscure much but not all" The woman bowed slightly, "I am Morrigan"

Morrigan started to walk to the Ballroom, "Some call me Royal Advisor to the matters of the Arcane." Ael followed her with his hands behind him, "You have been very busy this evening. Hunting in every dark corner of the palace." Morrigan turned around, "Perhaps you and I hunt the same prey." Ael knew what she meant.

Ael wasn't going to give anything away, he couldn't afford too, "I hope so, I could use another ally here." Morrigan looked at him, "A sentiment I share considering recent events."

Ael kept his face neutral, "Recent events?"

Morrigan walked a little more, "Recently I found and killed an unwelcomed guest with these very halls. An agent of Tevinter."

Morrigan stopped short of ten feet of the door to the Ballroom. "So I offer you this Inquisitor." She handed Ael a key, "A key found on the Tevinter's body where it leads I cannot say."

Ael had heard whispers from the servant elves that things were going on in the Servants Quarters. He just didn't have any way to get in or any other leads to give them credence. "Yet if Celene is in danger I cannot leave her side to search. You can!"

Ael wasn't sure if it was bravery or stupidity on Morrigan's part in leaving Celene alone. "You left Celene alone? Is that wise?"

Morrigan sighed, "I must return to her later on but she is safe enough for the moment. It would be a great fool who would strike at her in public and in front of the Imperial Guard."

Ael had to know something, "What is your interest in Celene? Are you her bodyguard?"

Morrigan gave a slight laugh, "Do I seem a bodyguard to you? If anything were to happen to Celene eyes would turn first to her cult advisor. Even if they knew otherwise. There are sharks in the water and I will _not_ fall prey to them! Not now not ever!"

Ael's eyes narrowed, "Why did you kill the agent? He could have had useful information."

Morrigan didn't like feeling he was being interrogated, he narrowed his eyes "I would not have slain the man on sight if he had not attacked me first. Why? I undoubtedly caught him in an illicit act. I did not know from whence he came till after the battle and only regret that I could not capture him alive. What intentions the Imperium has for her I suspect you know far better than I."

Ael looked at Morrigan, "Briala's people are whispering about disappearances in the Servants Quarters. The key may lead there."

Morrigan gave a sly smile, "The Ambassador does have eyes and ears everywhere does she not?"

Morrigan walked Ael right up to the door and gave him a sly smile, "Proceed with caution Inquisitor. Enemies are bound and not all are aligned. What comes next will be most exciting."

Morrigan then left him to enter the Ballroom alone. Ael entered the room and found Leliana. He told Leliana what he found and told her of what he had found and gave her the papers. Leliana gave him a smile and praised him for her diligence. Ael then noticed a crowd had gathered around someone.

Ael looked at Leliana, "What's going on? Who have they encircled like a wounded dear?"

Leliana looked at him with a half-smile, "Your Commander"

Ael walked over slowly seeing the crowd. Men and women crowded Cullen. Asking questions and some touching him. Cullen was clearly uncomfortable with it he caught sight of Ael and his eyes begged for rescue.

"Commander, I need to speak to you for a moment!" Ael said in a firm voice.

Cullen stood at attention realizing Ael was helping him, "Yes, Inquisitor"

The two walked two a banister that overlooked the dance floor. "You've attracted a following, who are all these people?" Ael asked.

Cullen looked at them and then at Ael, "I don't know" Ael could see Cullen was frustrated, "They won't leave me alone!"

"Not enjoying the attention then?" Ael chuckled.

Cullen sighed as he folded his arms, "Normally I'm not one for dancing. Templars never attended balls." He gave Ael a small smile, "Except for you."

Ael smiled as Cullen looked at the dance floor, "Will you be asking Josephine to dance?"

Ael nodded, "Of course, once the evening's events have concluded."

Ael looked at the group waiting for Cullen to return, "Listen" he looked back at Cullen, "if you need an escape tell the crowd that you have something important to do on my behalf. Exit the room and hide out for a while."

Cullen sighed, "Thank you Inquisitor."

*********************************************************

Dorian pushed through the crowd Maxwell's hand. Maxwell turned is head and saw a spark in Dorian's eye. Maxwell took control and walked Dorian into a hidden store room in the garden.

"Amatus what are you doing?"

Maxwell slammed the door behind them and grabbed Dorian's face with his hands as he kissed him.

"You started this!" he mumbled as he kissed and nipped Dorian's neck.

Dorian chuckled as Maxwell kissed him ravenously consuming his lips. Dorian's hands were on either side of Maxwell's head, as he leaned forward. Dorian's right hand slowly rubbed his Amatus' groin. Delighting in the feeling of him slowly harden.

Maxwell covered Dorian's mouth with his before he could exclaim in his disbelief. Dorian's lips molded against Maxwell's easily, which were quick and eager, a small hum rumbled in his chest when Maxwell's hips pressed flush against his. Maxwell felt Dorian's tongue on his lips and he opened to him, welcoming the velvet press and taste. Maxwell ran his fingers up Dorian's sides, a feather light caress against Dorian's skin, and he felt rather than heard the small moan he pulled from Dorian. Maxwell broke the kiss, his lips are swollen and Dorian's face is flushed highlighting his cheeks.

Maxwell watched Dorian as he drag his thumb against a clothed nipple, his upper lip lifting in a lazy grin as he bit his lower lip. Dorian ran his thumb against Maxwell lower lip, as he breathed out, sharply when Dorian's pink tongue darted out, followed by a playful nip of his teeth. Dorian groped Maxwell's chest rolling his nipples between his fingers, and Dorian squeezed his eyes closed and rolled his hips before opening them again, grey stormy eyes watching him through lashes heavy with lust. Maxwell gave each nipple one final squeeze, as he removed his hands slowly, Dorian enjoyed the weight of them, before Maxwell brought his fingers out of Dorian's jacket. Then followed shortly by his mouth nipping at Dorian's ears and neck Maxwell's tongue traced his collarbone. Dorian whimpered with his approval, running fingers through Maxwell's hair, turning his head so Dorian could gain access to Maxwell's throat and ears.

"Aren't there rules against this?" Maxwell wondered, as Dorian ran his fingers into the band of his pants, feeling skin, and hard muscle and soft hair before he pulled his fingers away, bringing them to Maxwell's lips to kiss.

"Actually, there aren't, I checked." said Dorian, Maxwell wove his fingers with Dorian's, dropping his head to Dorian's jaw and neck, tongue and lips trailing a heated path.

"Of course you did," Maxwell moaned teasing Dorian. Dorian pulled his hands away, finding his belt again, brushing the skin at Dorian's waist.

Maxwell chuckled into Dorian's mouth, and took his hands firmly in his.

"That tickles." Dorian's said in a low voice, warning his love.

Maxwell dropped to his knees before Dorian, hands pulling apart the ties of his pants before hooking his fingers into the band of Dorian's pants and smalls, tugging them roughly down his hips before letting the leather gather at Dorian's ankles.

Dorian smiled against Maxwell's lips, and he nipped at them before bringing both of Dorian's wrists above his head. Maxwell held Dorian's with one hand, letting the other run through Dorian's hair, whisping across his neck, unclasping buttons until he sees the top of Dorian's chest. Maxwell tugged at Dorian's jacket, loosening it to reveal the pale pink of Dorian's nipples, pebbled and hard from his ministrations. Maxwell ran his fingers over Dorian's naked flesh reverently, and Dorian whispers Maxwell's name like a prayer. Maxwell rolled his hips, letting Dorian feel the hard bulge before pulling away to unlace the top of his own trousers. Maxwell had his forehead against Dorian's, and Dorian's looking up at Maxwell, Dorian's body taut as a bow string, licking his lips, breathing quickly, as he pulled against Maxwell's grip every time he touched his skin. Maxwell very slowly and deliberately brushed his knuckles against Dorian's clothed erection, testing the waters. Dorian's mouth opened and stuttering breaths pulls through his lips.

"I love you Dorian." Maxwell whispered, his warm breath puffing against Dorian's cheeks. Maxwell stilled his hands and waited, unsure for a moment. Dorian didn't want Maxwell to doubt and brought his lips up to Maxwell's, not quite a kiss, sliding his fevered skin against his Amatus'. Dorian inhaled Maxwell's scent, which has mingled with the incense and candles of the chantry.

"I love you too." Dorian said, his words barely audible.

Maxwell brushed his knuckles over Dorian's erection again, claiming his lips in a hungry kiss, dropping his hands so that he could cup Dorian's face, kissing him hard and touching him. Dorian found the hand that was cupping his clothed groin. Maxwell rubbed Dorian gently, teasing, barely any pressure and his hips move in tandem with his hand. Dorian wanted more, but his mouth couldn't form words, so he interlaced his fingers with Maxwell's, guiding his hand, slipping them into and past his smalls.

Maxwell could feel Dorian's want, and he's moaning into Dorian's mouth when he felt how hard Dorian was, Dorian's velvety fingers guiding Maxwell's, showing him exactly how he wanted him to touch him. Maxwell circles Dorian's anus, and his legs buckle; Maxwell slides a thigh between his and circles Dorian's anus again. Dorian's free hand was pulling at the hair at the base of Maxwell's skull, bringing him closer; he is angling Maxwell's head to deepen the frantic kiss they're sharing. Maxwell slid his fingers through Dorian's ass until he pushed one of them into him, breaking the kiss when Dorian's head fell back. Maxwell slid his finger out, then in again, while sucking Dorian's earlobe, and nipped at his neck while he bucked against his hand.

Dorian could feel Maxwell rock against him, and Dorian skimmed a finger over Maxwell's clothed length. The kiss on Dorian's neck turned into a bite, sharp and painful, and his groan is urgent. Dorian pulled Maxwell's head away from his shoulder. Dorian wanted to taste the salt on Maxwell's skin, which he answered his bite with one of his own, marking him. Maxwell hissed a breath in through his teeth. Dorian's fingers shook which continued to guide Maxwell's hand. Maxwell pushed another one of his fingers inside of Dorian, and stifled a loud keen against Maxwell's pants. Dorian pressed the heel of his hand down against Dorian's prostate and ground, wanton and needy.

"Maker." Maxwell groaned and shifted, reaching deeper.

Maxwell increased his pace and Dorian can only hold onto Maxwell's wrist, letting Maxwell finish what he helped start. Dorian became undone around Maxwell's fingers, coating his palm. Dorian wanted to scream and moan. Dorian knew he shouldn't but can't remember why; his prostate and his ass are pulsing wildly and all Dorian could do is ride the wave, squeezing his eyes shut, biting Maxwell's shoulder as pleasure took hold. Dorian's shaking, white bursts of cum coated his stomach, a ragged cry ripping from his throat, muffled Maxwell's coat. Dorian hung onto Maxwell and when his muscles relaxed, he not able to stand on his own.

Maxwell pulled his hand from Dorian, and tilted his head back so he can see Dorian's flushed face, Dorian's mouth open and panting. His scent surrounds them and Dorian became hyper-aware of Maxwell's erection pressing hard against his hip.

Maxwell groaned out, as his cock twitched against Dorian as he sucks on his fingers. Emboldened by his obvious need Dorian slid down the wall, dragging Maxwell's pants down as he went, the cool air hitting his cock only briefly before Dorian's mouth was on him.

"Dorian...we, should be getting back...we...should...." Maxwell's mouth dropped, "You are...way too good...at this!"

Maxwell swallowed hard as Dorian's tongue swiped over the tip, catching the pre-cum that's beading at the head, tasting and teasing the tip before slowly taking more and more of himself into Dorian. Maxwell glanced down and was met with Dorian's eyes, his cock between his love's lips, and achingly, teasingly Maxwell started moving back and forth. Dorian didn't look away, as his tongue was speaking of the Golden City against his cock. Maxwell braced himself on the wall with both arms, resting his forehead on the cool wall, not daring to take his eyes off what Dorian was doing.

Maxwell willed his hips to still, but Dorian hummed and slid his tongue just so, and Maxwell felt himself react, his hips moved to meet Dorian, and Maxwell locked his knees so they don't buckle beneath him. Dorian scratched pink lines against his Amatus' thighs, fingers traced his hips and squeezed his butt. Maxwell bucked into Dorian again, earning another hum of approval. Dorian scratched and squeezed him encouragingly as he thrust into Dorian's mouth until Maxwell moved at a pace Maxwell needed. Dorian's tongue never stopped moving, pressing against Maxwell's base, sliding in contrast to the rest of his mouth, and Maxwell could barely breathe.

Maxwell then grabbed Dorian's jacket forcing him up and Dorian is forced against the wall.

Maxwell then picked Dorian up his hands under his butt. Maxwell lifted Dorian and then pulled him closer to him. He lined himself up with Dorian's entrance and pressed himself within him in one slow, smooth stroke. They both sighed in pleasure as they joined together. Dorian marveled at the feel of Maxwell inside him as he held himself still. Then Dorian squirmed under him, unable to wait for Maxwell to move.

"You feel so good around me. Maker! When you squeeze me...Ah! Like that..." Maxwell moaned.

Maxwell held Dorian's thighs over his fore arms, his alpha male posture plucking a deep desire chord within him. One of Dorian's hands began to work at hardening himself again, as Maxwell began to slowly move inside him, drawing gasps from Dorian. Dorian leaned his back against the wall as Maxwell picked up his pace. He fucked Dorian hard, his intense gaze on him as Dorian was overcome again. Dorian watched Maxwell's face as his most recent orgasm took himself over the edge. Maxwell's eyes closed as Dorian squeezed around him, his head tipped back. After a few moments of riding their own pleasures, Maxwell lowered Dorian gently onto the floor. They hugged each other for a moment before they started to get dressed.


	17. Secret Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ael plays "The Game" and finds something interesting spirited amongst Celene's things.

Ael walked over to the Servants Quarter's after he gathered Bull, Maxwell and Varric. He had the key in hand and opened the door. They all went and closed the door. Ael and the others changed clothes and grabbed their weapons that Leliana's people had been keeping hidden for them. As they investigated they went into the bed room and found several dead bodies of Briala's people. Seeing the dead bodies angered Ael. He knew they were not human but that wasn't the point. They were elven and to him their lives mattered. He would see justice for their deaths. Ael looked around to see any clues. He found more notes and journals from the servants. He took them for Leliana to look over later.

Ael found a doorway that led to the outside gardens and ran out them. He saw more dead bodies as he exited and into the gardens. Ael jumped down to a lower level and found a dead body of one of the Council of Heralds. The body laid face down by a fountain with gold lions with wings. The poor man had a dagger sticking out of his back.

Ael squatted down for a closer look, "This was no servant! What was he doing here?"

Varric walked up to the body, "Do this guy look out of place to anyone else?"

Maxwell looked at the dagger's handle, "That dagger bears the Chalon's family crest! Gaspard's crest!"

Ael turned his head towards Maxwell, "Time to have a word with the Duke."

Ael rose to his feet as he heard screams of a woman nearby. They saw an elven woman being chased by an assassin that looked more like a masked court jester. The assassin struck the woman in the back with a dagger killing her. Venatori chased after them, the assassin threw a smoke bomb to the ground causing him to vanish. He leapt the balcony above and looked at them for a moment before disappearing into the palace. Ael looked at the Venatori agents and they all prepared for battle.

_Ael knew Corypheus would make his presences known here. He knew it from Therinfal and now it was confirmed, he wasn't going to let him win. The Empress wasn't going to die tonight or any other night. With the last of the Venatori dead Ael knew he had to figure out who they were allied with. Gaspard, Briala or was there another player? He had to find more evidence, he every intention of finding it._

Ael went into the greater apartments and discovered more Venatori agents. He killed all that got in their way. He took all promising letters, notes. He even had Varric pick every locked door. He soon found a vault. Amongst the objects was an elven locket.

Ael remembered Leliana telling him about Briala and Celene being together.

_Was this hers? Did Briala mean more to Celene then she let on and keep this locket here for safe keeping?_

Ael put the locket in his pocket for safe keeping, he wanted to find out more about it. He then found himself in a hallway and ran down it and entered another. He made a few more turns before finding a few more Venatori agents waiting in ambush. Ael and the others dispatched the without any problems since there wasn't too many of them.

One of the Venatori tried to get away but found a dagger in between the eyes instead. He fell back dead to the ground.

Briala came out of the shadows, "Fancy meeting you here!"

Ael gave Briala a slightly suspicious look, "Inquisitor Trevelyan, slumming in the Servants Quarters, what will people say?"

Briala had a form fitting green and white dress. Her face was covered with a silver mask. She looked at Ae,l "We haven't been properly introduced have we." She bowed politely, "I am Ambassador Briala."

Ael nodded, "I'm glad to meet you finally Ambassador."

Briala gave a coy smile, "Your reputation for getting results is well deserved!" Briala walked Ael out to the balcony, "You've cleaned this place out. It will take a month to get the Tevinter blood off the marble. I came here to saver revenge for my missing people." Briala turned to look at Ael, "But it appears you've beaten me to it."

Briala gave him a curious look, "So? The council of Herald's emissary in the courtyard?" She walked up to her a little closer, "That's not your work is it?"

Ael shook his head, "He was dead when I arrived."

Briala gave a nod, "I expected as much." She gave him and interested look, "You may have arrived with the Grand Duke but you don't seem to be doing his dirty work." Ael could see that in Briala's light brown eyes she approved of him. "I knew he was smuggling in Chevaliers but killing a council emissary? Bringing Tevinter Assassins into the palace?" Briala folded her arms, "Those are desperate acts."

Ael could tell Briala thought he knew Gaspard better than that. "Gaspard must be planning to strike tonight."

Ael remembered Gaspard's demeanor he didn't seem like he was worried or anxious about anything. Or like he was an animal about to spring a trap on an unsuspecting prey.

He was now just wanting to get word to the Empress. "The Empress now needs to know what's going on!"

Briala smiled, "You can try to warn her. She won't believe anything from me." Briala lowered her arms, "I miss judged you Inquisitor. You might just be an ally worth having! What could you do with an army of elven spies at your disposal? You should think about it!"

Ael smiled at the idea, "I would consider such an alliance."

Briala smiled with a nod, "We can help each other Inquisitor! We are _both_ outsiders here after all. I know which way the wind is blowing, I bet coin you'll be part of the peace talks before the night is over."

Ael didn't doubt that, he had a feeling Briala was right on that. "And if you happen to lean a little bit our way." She started to walk over to the right side of the banister. There was a piece missing where she could jump down. "It could prove advantageous to us both." Briala squatted down looking back at Ael "Just a thought" Briala then jumped down disappearing into the night.

Maxwell sighed with a clever smile, "Does it seem strange that every single person we've met tonight has tried to bribe us?"

Ael wasn't surprised it was all a part of this game as always. He smiled "It doesn't seem strange at all, it's about what you'd expect at a party like this."

Ael wanted to get back to the ball before he was missed and find out more about the locket and Briala. He wanted to see if he could help out the elves of Halamshiral. They jumped down and found his way back to the Servants Quarters. Ael put his formal clothes back on and took the locket putting it into his sash. Ael then went back into the palace and into the Vestibule. He entered The Ballroom and gave Leliana all the notes she had found. He noticed Celene's ladies-in-waiting and walked up to them.

One of the ladies bowed, "Inquisitor, to what do we owe this honor?"

Ael took out the locket and showed the women discreetly, "I made a fascinating discovery. An elven locket in the Empress' Vault."

The color drained out of all three of their faces, "Oh dear" said one, "That is very interesting, I'll get her majesty!" Ael put the locket back in his sash as the women went to go get the Empress.

The Empress walked up to him, "Inquisitor, I regret we did not get to speak earlier!"

Ael could see the displeasure on her face about it. "No doubt you have many questions about many things."

The Empress looked like she was worried about Ael was going to ask her. Ael showed Celene the locket in his hand after he pulled it out of his sash. "I found this elven locket, locked in the palace vault. You must considered it quite valuable once."

Celene took a breath looking at it, "It was sentimental" Celene's face became long, "I don't know what why I kept it. It was a foolish thing to do."

Ael looked at her, "It's never foolish to keep things that remind you of love and happiness your majesty. What made you part ways?"

Celene sighed looking away for a moment closing her eyes. "She wanted change and she thought I should deliver it. My word it law Inquisitor"

Celene shook her head, "But laws don't command people's hearts! Culture does not transform itself overnight!" Celene hung her head looking away "I failed her"

Ael could see the pain in Celene's face, she still loved Briala, even after all this time. "I should have dared more! But the past like so many things are beyond my command!"

Ael smiled he knew Celene was trying to lie to herself to make it easier. "Maybe you kept it because you still care for Briala."

Celene's eyes became glassy, "Perhaps I do, but I cannot put her above all the people in my empire."

Celene sighed as she backed away, "Dispose of the locket however you like it means nothing to me!" Ael knew Celene was lying and only putting on a front.

However Ael wondered if Briala felt the same way about Celene. He had caught sight of Briala earlier going onto a balcony not far from where she was. She turned around and saw doors open to a balcony ahead of him. He peeked out and saw Briala standing there.

Ael walked out as Briala smiled at her, "Inquisitor Trevelyan! How many of the guests have guests have mistaken you for just another Noble?"

Ael's eyes narrowed for he didn't find that funny. He tried to resist the urge to turn around and leave for he really wanted to like her.

Briala smiled, "You charmed some of the nobles. We'll see how long you can keep their favor. What brings you to me?"

Ael took Briala's locket out of her sash and showed it to her.

"I found your locket hidden amongst Celene's things."

Briala looked at it shocked in Ael's hand. She snatched it from him, "Let me see that!" Briala lovingly touched it, "She kept this! What was she thinking? If Gaspard had found this it would have ruined her!"

Ael could see Briala was a little angry with Celene. That she kept it because it could have ruined it her! Broken everything she worked so hard to accomplish! She could also see that she was touched that she had kept it that it meant Briala meant something to her. She had a place in her heart still.

Ael smiled, "It might have meant something to her."

Briala just looked at the locket still touching it lovingly with her fingers, "Maybe it did. She held on to it!"

Seeing a real heart under there. Ael and Briala talked about the elves plight in Halamshiral. How he wanted to make their lives better. That every elven life mattered and should be protected and have a stake in the empire. Ael agreed with Briala and promised he'd do everything he could to make sure that happened. Ael left Briala alone with the locket and her thoughts of happier days.


	18. A Dance to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ael is surprised to find someone he loves at the Ball before he dances with the Grand Duchess

Ael walked around the Ballroom seeing that Cullen, Leliana and Josephine had gone. Where had they gone to? He then walked into Grand Duchess Florianne.

She bowed, "Inquisitor Trevelyan, we met briefly. I am Grand Duchess Florianne De Chalon. Welcome to my party."

Ael bowed in all due politeness, "Is there something I can do for you your Grace?"

The moment was broken when Ael heard the Ballroom's doors open and a man yelling at his wife. "You stupid bitch you made me late for the Ball!"

He had a hold of his wife's arm and threw her forward but she fell onto the floor. She cried out as she braced herself with her hands. The man was tall and thin with black hair, he had a fancy golden mask that covered his upper face. His clothes were fashionable with lots of ruffles and lace. His wife had long black hair and a mask that looked like his. She had a very elegant dress with long sleeves and she was obviously heavy with child. The man seemed to be foaming at the mouth as he rose his right hand to strike his wife. As his hand moved to strike Cullen caught his hand, the noble looked at him stunned.

Cullen's eye remained firm, "Are you alright my lady? Do you need assistance?"

Ael walked over to the woman and knelt down, he took her hand to help her up but she froze on her knees.

"Ael?"

Ael recognized that voice, "Ari? Ari is that you?"

"Her name is Lady La Grenouille! You shall address her properly!", the man snapped.

Ael gave him a very nasty look, "She's my sister and I will call her whatever I want."

Ael helped his sister up and looked into her worn and tired eyes. He noticed what looked like black make up around her eyes. Ael was about to take her mask off but she swiftly stopped him.

"Ael, not here! Please." Ari begged.

Ael looked at Ari confused, "Why? What's wrong?"

Ari shook her head as she removed Ael's hand from her arm. She lowered her eyes and as she held it as if it hurt her. Ael had seen his Mother walk around looking like that, Ael got an agitated look on his face. "What did you do to her?" he snarled.

Ari grabbed her brother, "Ael no!" Ael looked back at his sister as Maxwell walked over, "What's going on?"

Ari looked at Maxwell, "Max!" La Grenouille pulled his arm out of Cullen's hand.

Maxwell smiled as he hugged his sister with joy, Ari screamed in pain. Maxwell look at Ari as she pulled herself away from him. Ael looked at the man, "You've been beating my Sister!"

Cullen quickly but firmly pushed Ael backward with both hands. He then leaned into Ael's ear, "Not here Inquisitor!" Cullen whispered, "You don't need to have the Nobility see you as angry and unstable."

Ael looked at La Grenouille as he straightened his shirt. "Cullen, escort my Sister somewhere she can sit down please. After the Ball we'll take her to Skyhold to have our healers to"

"I won't allow it! She's my wife!" La Grenouille snapped.

Ael got in the man's face, "Just try taking my sister from me and my brother. You'll be spitting teeth out like seeds." Ael whispered into his ear.

Josephine walked up to the scene, "What is happening here?"

Ael looked at his love as his eyes staid fixed on La Grenouille, "Nothing, my Sister is going to be visiting me at Skyhold for a while." He walked by Josephine, "Find valid reasons for my Sister to get a divorce." He whispered softly into her ear. He then walked back to the Duchess.

Cullen and Maxwell both gently took Ari's arms and helped her walk to where Cullen had been standing. Cullen took a seat away from a fat noble who was about to sit and he fell hard on his butt. Cullen moved the seat over to where he'd be and they helped Ari sit down. Maxwell looked at his sister and found it odd her hair was down. Woman of nobility always had their hair up and adorned with jewels and barrettes. Maxwell lifted her hair off the left side of her neck gently, careful not to reveal anything. And saw marks on her neck. He then looked at Cullen who gave a pissed off look.

Ari began to shake and cry as her shame was revealed but Maxwell held her hands in his left. He gently smiled as he kissed her forehead. "It's alright Ari, you're safe now. We found and have you now, it's alright."

Maxwell stood up but Ari grabbed his hand, "Don't leave me!"

Maxwell knelt back down and softly stroked Ari's head as he hushed her. "I'm not going to be gone for long. The Commander here will look after you till I come back." Ari looked up at him as Cullen gave her a warm smile.

"My lady" Cullen noticed she had the same piercing blue eyes like Ael.

Ari blushed at seeing such a handsome man, she looked back at her brother. "You are coming back...right?"

Maxwell kissed her hand, "Always." Maxwell and Cullen looked at each other before he left the two alone.

Maxwell was then greeted by Dorian, "Amatus, what's going on?"

Maxwell put his left arm around Dorian as they waked away. Dorian could tell by Maxwell's face he was angry about something, "Come with me Dorian, I need your linguistic skills to talk to the Empress."

Dorian looked at him shocked and excited, "Really? What about?"

Maxwell took a breath, "Spousal abuse."

Cullen looked back at Ari, "My lady, is there anything I can get you?"

Ari shook her head avoiding eye contact, he could see she was ending her second season of pregnancy soon. She just held her belly as Cullen blushed, he then caught sight of Ari's husband and gave him a firm look as he crossed his arms. The man then walked away realizing he wasn't going to be able to take his wife back.

*********************************************************

Florianne gave a smile and a nod, "Indeed you can, I believe you and I are both are concerned of a certain person."

Ael bowed in front of the Duchess, "I'm sorry my lady there was a family matter that needed my attention."

Florianne walked Ael to the stairs that led to the dance floor. "I know of that man and vial interests of laying anything but loving hands on his wife and staff." Ael looked at her stunned, "Come dance with me, spies will not hear us on the dance floor."

The Grand Duchess asking a fallen Templar to dance, scandalous! He then thought about Josephine. "I'm already taken your Grace."

Florianne smiled with a light laugh, "You're lover has nothing to fear! This is business not pleasure!"

Ael watched the Duchess descend the stairs. He followed the Duchess onto the floor. They stood next to each other arms out as they looked at one another.

"You are the Inquisitor are you not? How much do you know about our little war?"

Ael shook his head, "What do you think I ought to know?"

The music played and they stepped forward as Ael took the Duchess' left hand.

"My dear brother and cousin have been at each other's throats for far too long! It took great effort to arrange tonight's negotiations. Yet one party would use this for blackest treason! The security of the Empire is at stake!"

The Duchess and Ael then faced each other and moved their arms to the side. "Neither one of us would like to see it fall." They then bowed to each other.

As they rose Ael looked at Florianne, "Do we both want that Lady Florianne?"

Ael put his left hand against Florianne's hand putting his right behind his back. His right foot behind him and then they moved to the other hand. They moved like this for a few steps.

"I hoped we are of one mind on this!" Ael then took Florianne's hand spun her "In times like these hard to tell friend from foe."

Ael then put his right hand on Florianne's waist while holding out his hand with his left. "Is it not your Grace?"

Florianne then spun herself look at Ael in the face as they danced. Holding his hands in the traditional manner. "I know you are a guest here by my brother Gaspard and have been everywhere in the palace. You are a curiosity to many Inquisitor and a matter of concern to some."

Ael gave a coy smile, "I am the curiosity or the concern to you your Grace?"

Florianne gave a light laugh, "A little of both actually, this evening is of great importance Inquisitor! I wonder what role you'll play in it! Do you yet know who is friend and who is foe? Who in the court could be trusted?"

Ael knew this was a moment to get in Florianne's mind. "An excellent question!" Ael still held on the Florianne's hand as he looped her under her arm and around. "I might ask the same of you, your Grace." Their right arms went up each other as they circled around. And then joined again to dance.

Cullen caught sight of the dance with Ari at his side. Josephine had recently come back into the room with Leliana from talking about things being in place. They looked at Cullen who was watching the dance as was everyone else. Josephine was stunned that Ael danced with the Duchess first instead of her but she knew what the Duchess was doing.

"I hope the Inquisitor finds out some useful information."

"In the Winter Palace everyone is alone. It cannot have escaped your notice that certain parties are engaged in dangerous machinations tonight." Said the Duchess.

Ael smiled, "I thought dangerous machinations were the national sport in Orlais?"

Ael then dipped The Grand Duchess which he discovered was the best way to get the whole ballroom clapping and cheering. He quickly brought her up as people brought her up. People cried of approval as they clapped.

"You have little time!"

Ael had Florianne holding her right arm as they looked at each other. Their other arms held out as they walked forward they music slowed.

"The attack will come soon! You must stop Gaspard before he strikes! In the royal wing garden you will find the Captain of my brother's mercenaries. He knows _all_ Gaspard's secrets!"

The two then bowed to each other as the music ended, "I'm sure you can persuade him to be forth coming."

Ael smiled as he walked away. "We'll see what the night has in store won't we?"

"The Empress finds your sister's husband detestable and frankly will not miss him in court if something were to happen."

Ael looked at her, "I don't want to kill him your grace a divorce will be sufficient."

"That will not be a problem with the Empress. She will sanction it without a thought."

Ael kissed the Duchess' hand as he bowed and climbed the stairs. Florianne watched as Ael went up the stair off the dance floor.

Josephine approached her smiling, "You'll be the talk of the court for months!" She rose her hand, "We should take you out dancing more often!"

Ael smiled, "I'd happily do more dancing! Only if I can dance with you, my love!"

Josephine's face blushed, "That would be wonderful, perhaps on our wedding day?"

Leliana and Cullen walked up to them as Leliana spoke, "Where you dancing with Duchess Florianne?"

Cullen a serious look narrowing his eyes looking back at Ael, "More importantly what happened in the Servant's quarters?" he folded his arms "I heard there was fighting." Ael looked over by Ari and saw that Maxwell and Dorian were entertaining her.

Ael looked back at them as they were eager for information, "I hope you have good news, it appears the peace talks are crumbling." said Josephine.

Ael folded his arms, "The Grand Duchess suggested where to search next to look for proof as where Duke Gaspard is conspiring with Tevinter."

Leliana seemed a little surprised, "She offered up her own brother? She's even more cut throat than I realized!"

Cullen dropped his arms, "Then the attack on the Empress will happen tonight."

Josephine sighed, "Warning Celene is pointless, she needs these talks to succeed and to flee rather than admit defeat!"

Leliana looked at Josephine, "Then perhaps we should let her die."

Ael snapped in anger, "I won't stand by and let her die!"

Leliana looked at him, "Listen to me carefully Inquisitor! What Corypheus wants is chaos! With Celene alive that can still happen. To foil his plan the Empire must remain strong. This evening someone must emerge victorious."

"And it doesn't need to be Celene" said Cullen "She's right!" he looked at Ael.

Josephine was horrified, "Do you realize what you are suggesting Leliana?"

Leliana looked at Josephine, "Sometimes the best path is not the easiest one!"

Ael had her arms folded looking at all of them, "If I am to support anyone it will be Briala with Celene! Together they can do a lot of good for the Empire and the elves of Halamshiral. Gaspard would tear this land apart with war and I feel Corypheus could easily get his hooks into him."

Leliana looked at him, "What did Florianne tell you?"

Ael looked at her, "She said that Gaspard's mercenary Captain is in the royal wing! That he knows about the assassination."

Cullen didn't like the sound of it, "Which means it could be a trap!"

Josephine looked at Cullen, "Or a lead!" She then looked at Ael, "Either way you should search the private quarters for clues"

Ael was getting tired of all this snooping around, he sighed "Then get me access!" Ael looked at Cullen, "In the meantime get your soldiers into position!"

Cullen nodded, "At once!" The three then left him but Ael took Josephine aside. "The Duchess also told me that the Empress doesn't like Ari's husband." Josephine nodded, "Yes, I've heard he taxes his people relentlessly and rules his people with distain."

Ael nodded, "She said that arranging a divorce should be very simple for the Empress to approve."

Josephine looked back at Ari who was keeping her head down and then looked back at him. "Are you sure he'd doing what you say? You might just have misunderstood"

"Josie she's afraid to be touched because it hurts, Cullen grabbed the man's hand before he was about to strike her." He looked at his sister, "Look at her Josie" Josephine looked at Ari, "My sister was once a free and loving spirit. She had a spirit that couldn't be tamed by the Maker or by man. Now look at her, quiet and afraid. She won't even raise her head to look at people."

Josephine's eyes became glassy, "I will do what I can." Ael nodded as he seemed relieved.


	19. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ael heads to the Royal wing, Cullen protects the Inquisitor's Sister. As the night ends Orlais' future is decided.

When Ael thought he wouldn't be missed Ael grabbed the others and went to the Royal Wing. Again Leliana's people had left their clothes and weapons in the wing since they opened the door. After they were changed Ael looked around. He turned to his left where there was a staircase. Next to the staircase was an alcove with book shelves and a table with chairs. He looked at the table and saw documents. He looked over the documents and found some things Leliana could use to blackmail people with.

Bull smiled as they went up the stairs, "So, even this place was dangerous and you just wanted to walk in here? This party is looking up!"

Ael ran straight ahead towards the nearest door. He heard screams coming from it and ran to open it. When he did he saw the same assassin he had met in the gardens earlier. He had an elven woman cornered on the floor, slashing at her with his daggers. The woman backed up looking at Ael pleading with her eyes for Ael to help her.

Ael ran as fast as he could towards the assassin as he approached the woman he turned seeing him. He rose his arms shielding himself Ael kicked the bastard with his right foot out the open window. He then approached and knelt down in front of the elven woman.

The woman sighed with great relief, "Oh thank you!"

Ael smiled, "Are you alright?"

The woman nodded as she was still shaking, "I...I don't think I'm hurt." She then rose to her feet.

The woman grabbed her left shoulder adjusting it, "No one is supposed to be here. Briala said" she then paused as she sighed in frustration "Ugh, I shouldn't have trusted her."

Ael narrowed his eyes, "Briala told you to come to this wing of the palace?"

The woman shook her head, "Not personally, the Ambassador can't be seen talking with servants! We get coded messages at certain locations but the order came from her. She's been watching the Grand Duke all night! No surprise she wanted someone to search his Sister's room!"

Ael looked around the room, "So this room belongs to Grand Duchess Florianne?"

The woman nodded, "It used to! This has been her private room since she was a child. But this part of the palace was damaged and the royal family moved to the guest wing."

Ael looked at her curiously, "Is there anyone else who could have known the drop locations and written those orders?"

The woman seemed shocked at such a question, "I...I don't know. Any of us could do it but, but no! No one else would send me here! It had to be Briala!"

Ael wasn't convinced Briala sent the message. Someone could have had their own double agent working for Briala.

Ael was left wondering, "Why were you in Florianne's old room?"

The woman looked confused, "The message didn't say, I should have known it was a set up."

Ael scratched his head, "This wing is sealed, how did you get in here?"

The woman had a straight face, "Easy the door was unlocked, one of the others probably handled it."

Ael smiled at the woman putting his right hand on the woman's shoulder. "It takes great courage to come to the royal wing unarmed."

The woman gave a snide laugh, "It's not courage to blindly follow Briala's orders into a trap! I knew her...before! When she was Celene's pet!" Ael could hear the distaste the woman's voice. "Now she wants to play revolution! But I remember, she was sleeping with the Empress who purged our Alienage!"

Ael was shocked to hear such a thing. Briala seemed to care very much about what happened to the elves of Halamshiral. Ael knew Briala had to play the game just as much as Celene, Gaspard and Florianne did. She had to play every advantage even if that meant her.

Ael looked at the woman, "Would you be willing to testify to that, if I asked?"

The woman nodded with absoluteness in her face, "Absolutely! If the Inquisition will protect me I will tell you everything I know about our _Ambassador_!"

Ael pointed to the doorway, "Go to the Ballroom _find_ Commander Cullen! He'll keep you safe!"

The woman sighed with relief, "Thank you! Maker protect you Inquisitor!" She then ran out of the room.

Ael walked out of the room and walked to the second door to the right and opened it. He found another bedroom, Ael walked up the staircase and received a shock. A man who appeared to be Chevalier was tied to all four corners of the bed naked. Well not completely naked he still had his helmet on.

Ael gave him a curious look as he approached, "What? Happened?"

The man looked at her totally embarrassed "It's not what it looks like! HONESTLY I would prefer if it were what it were what it looks like!"

The man sighed giving up against the ropes, "The Empress led me to believe I would be rewarded for betraying the Grand Duke!" The man shook his head "This was not what I hoped for!"

Ael had his arms folded as he tried to look at him in the eye. "You're telling me that Empress Celene left you naked and trust like a roast duck?"

The man blushed, "Please I beg you! Don't tell Gaspard! The Empress beguiled me into giving her plans for troop movements in the palace tonight!"

Ael scratched his head as he listened, he wished things like this happened to the Balls his family would hold. Things might have been more interesting and he may have attended them more. "She knows everything! EVERYTHING! The Dukes surprise attack has been countered before it ever began! She has turned it into a trap! The moment he strikes she'll have him arrested for Treason!"

Bull had to laugh, "Classic honey pot!"

Ael began to untie the man's ropes, "I'll protect you from Gaspard if you're willing to testify against Celine's trap!"

The man nodded eagerly, "I'll do anything! ANYTHING!"

As the man left after he gather his clothes Varric sighed, "Well, that was very Orlesian!" Ael smiled that was one to tell the others when he got back.

Ael ran back out into the hallway and into a set of double doors. They found a hallway that seemed to be under construction. He saw a door to his left ran to it hearing a struggled outside of them. When he and the others went outside they were greeted by archers and a giant fade rift in the middle of the courtyard.

"Inquisitor!" Ael looked up on the second floor was Florianne. "What a pleasure, I wasn't certain you'd attend." Ael's hand flared up being next to the rift, "You've been such a challenge to read. I had no idea if you'd taken my bait!"

Ael's eyes narrowed at Florianne, "I had a feeling you were mixed up in all this!"

Florianne gave Ael a smug look, "Such a pity, you could almost be Orlesian. If you were just a little quicker!" Ael looked at the rift, "It was kind of you to walk into my trap willingly. I was so tired of your meddling" Ael looked back at the Duchess.

"Corypheus insisted the Empress die tonight and I would hate to disappoint him!"

Ael shook his head, "Why kill the Empress? What does Corypheus want to achieve?"

Florianne looked at him, "Celene's death, is a stepping stone to a better world! Corypheus will enter the Black City and claim the Godhood waiting for him! We will cast down your useless Maker and usher in a united world! Guided by an attentive God!"

Ael couldn't understand Florianne's mind, "You are Orlesian royalty, why would you help Corypheus attack your Empire?"

Florianne looked at him as if he was a bug, "You think so small Inquisitor. Why settle for an Empire when Corypheus will remake the entire world? I admit I will relish the look on Gaspard's face when he realizes I've out played him. He always was a sore loser!" Ael thought about all the lives Florianne was willing to destroy for this.

There had to be reason and incentive. He gave the Duchess a harsh, disgusted look, "What exactly is in this for you?" Florianne smiled holding out her arms.

Florianne shook her head, "Why the world of course! I'll deliver the whole south of Thedas and Corypheus will save me! When he's ascended to Godhood I will rule all of South Thedas in his name."

Ael shook his head, "You don't have to go through with this Florianne!" He was giving the Duchess an out. He didn't want to hurt her and he wanted her to realize the path she was on was madness.

"There is still time to turn back!" Florianne just looked at him unrepentant, "Aww, Inquisitor you are so naïve! In their darkest dreams no one imagines I would assassinate Celene myself. All I need is to keep you out of the Ballroom long enough to strike."

Florianne gave Ael a smug look, "A pity you'll miss the rest of the Ball Inquisitor, they'll be talking of it for years!" Florianne looked at the archers, "Kill him and bring me her marked hand as proof! She then started to walk away and back into the palace. "It'll make a fine gift for the Master."

Ael leapt into the middle of the courtyard dodging the arrows and opened his hand. He started to seal the rift as the others dealt with their attackers. When the rift was closed and the demons dead they looked around. Bull knelt down and untied a man who was tied to a stake. The man seemed confused and shocked.

"Andraste's tits what was all that?"

The man rose rubbing his wrists. He was dressed in mercenary armor, "Were those demons?" The man looked around, "There aren't any more of those blasted things right?"

Ael smiled, "No more demons, it's safe."

The man looked at him amazed, "Maker, I've never seen one that close before!" his face then turned to rage, "I knew Gaspard was a Bastard but I didn't think he'd feed me to blasted horrors over a damned bill!"

Ael seemed surprised, "Duke Gaspard lured you out here?"

The man shrugged, "Well his Sister, but it had to come from him didn't it? And all that garbage she was spewing doesn't mean anything! Gaspard had to be the mastermind."

Ael didn't know if the man was totally stupid from everything he just saw or, if he was brilliant because Gaspard could be playing the game with Florianne.

Ael then picked up the fact he sounded different, "Your accent sounds Ferelden, I thought you were one of Gaspard's mercenaries."

The man nodded, "Born and raised in Denerim, seems like I should have stayed there. The Duke wanted us to move on the palace tonight! But he didn't have enough fancy Chevaliers!"

Maxwell looked at Varric, "Gaspard doesn't care who he hurts on his way to the throne does he?" Ael was wondering that himself but truth be told but he knew the answer was probably no.

Ael was getting tired of all the lies and deceit. He looked back at the mercenary, "You saved my life! I owe you and Gaspard still hasn't paid me! You want me to talk to the Empress or the court or sing a blasted song in a Chantry, I'll do it!" He then walked off waiting for when he would need him.

Ael and the others found an open door nearby and exited fighting their way through Venatori. Once clear they made it to a hallway and he could hear music through the door. Ael knew now would be the time for the game to finally end. Ael found new clothes dropped off nearby so he quickly got cleaned up. Once dressed he walked through the doors leaving the others to get changed. The door had lead him into the Ballroom. He saw Gaspard and Florianne walking across the other side together.

Cullen approached him, "Thank the Maker you're back! The Empress will begin her speech soon, what should we do?"

Ael leaned in close to Cullen so no one could hear, "The Duchess plans on assassinating the Empress during her speech."

Ael put his right hand on Cullen's shoulder and gave a look interest. He didn't want to alert any of the nobles around them. He looked at him with a smile, "Get our men into position, I don't want her to get near her."

Cullen looked at her shocked, "What? There is no time! The Empress will give her speech any moment!"

Ael then pushed Cullen aside when he saw the Duchess holding a dagger, "Get out of my way! Everyone move!"

Celene noticed the commotion to her right and turned quickly to see Florianne holding a knife and several guards pulled her out of the way. Florianne saw the moment was gone and she ran to the balcony behind her. Florianne then turned to see Ael rushing her so she jumped over the balcony.

"Cullen! Protect the people! I'm going after the Duchess!" Ael shouted as he jumped over the balcony with the others too.

"Yes, Inquisitor!" Cullen shouted.

Cullen turned around seeing La Grenouille walking to Ari in an agitated manner. Cullen looked to his men to calm the crowd as he ran over.

"We're leaving get up!" he snapped as he grabbed Ari's wrist.

Ari started to cry out in pain and Cullen grabbed La Grenouille's left arm and held it behind his back as right arm held his hand.

"Let the lady go." Cullen ordered as he cracked La Grenouille's wrist. La Grenouille released Ari's arm as he cried out in pain.

Ari could see that Cullen's amber eyes looked ferocious like a lion about to consume his prey. Cullen had a firm hold as he forced the man to back away. Leliana and Josephine walked up to the two. Leliana stood by Ari checking her arm for injury. Josephine stood in front of the two men.

"I have spoken to the Empress" she started while holding a rolled up parchment with the royal seal. "She has agreed with the Inquisitor's decision to dissolve your marriage; seeing as you only care to use your wife for political, financial reasons. A marriage to the house of Trevelyan is one of the richest in the Free Marches and that her Father is friends with the monarchs of Starkhaven and Kirkwall. Her majesty worries that if the war is to continue even after the ball that Duke Gaspard could solicit your aid and bring the Free Marches into Orlais." Josephine held out the document, "This is your official notice of the marriage's annulment."

La Grenouille refused to take it, "She's my wife, carrying my heir!"

Cullen gave a low grow,l "I highly suggest you take it before the Inquisitor and Lord Trevelyan return to the Hall. You'll at least be able to leave under your own power."

Cullen threw the man forward and he snatched the document, he then turned around looking at them. "This isn't over! I will be back" Cullen put his right hand on his sword's pommel as he stood in front of Ari. La Grenouille looked at her, "I will claim what is mine!"

La Grenouille left in a huff as Cullen watched him leave, he then turned to Ari. "Are you alright my lady?" he asked as he gently.

Cullen's fingers barely even touched the fabric on Ari's forearm before she became startled. Cullen looked at her, "I'm not going to hurt you my lady."

Ari looked at him with fearful eyes, "Please, let me look."

The tone in Cullen's voice was so soft and gentle it hurt her. Ari slowly gave Cullen her arm, Cullen pushed up her sleeve and saw marks and then looked at Josephine and Leliana. Josephine's heart broke for Ari, to see that Ael's sister was subject to such abuse; almost made her cry.

"I have ointments back at Skyhold that will help you heal, being a soldier I made several to recover quickly."

Ari kept her eyes low, "Thank you."

************************************************************

Sometime later, Ael came back in with the others, all eyes were on him. Maxwell walked up the stairs from the ballroom floor. He walked to his sister and he stroked her hair, "Are you alright?"

Ari nodded as the two watched Ael, "Your Imperial Majesty I think we should speak in private elsewhere!"

Celene agreed and followed. Gaspard, Celene and Briala followed Ael out onto a balcony. Briala was enraged "Your Sister attempted regicide in front of the entire court Gaspard!"

Gaspard fired right back pointing his finger at her, "You're the Spy Master! If anyone knew this atrocity was coming it was you!"

Briala smiled, "You don't deny your involvement?"

Gaspard snapped, "I DO DENY IT! I knew nothing of Florianne's plans! But you, you knew it all and did nothing!"

Briala looked at him shocked and laughed, "I don't know which is better, that you think I'm all seeing. Or that you are trying to play innocent and failing."

Celene had, had enough, "ENOUGH! We will not bicker while Tevinter plots against our nation!" She looked at Ael, "For the safety of the nation I will have answers!"

Ael knew he had to keep Gaspard out power for he'd rip the country apart with more war. Briala could help bring peace to the elves with Celene's help. Plus he knew they still loved each other. Ael knew this was his time to act.

He looked at Celene, "I wouldn't have caught Florianne in time without Briala's help!"

Celene stood stunned, "You were working together?"

Briala smiled sweetly, "Of Course"

Ael then looked at Gaspard, "We have the notes from your General ordering your troops to move covertly into the palace grounds."

Gaspard looked at him, "It was a defensive choice." He sighed, "I expected betrayal here but just not by my own Sister."

Briala looked at him, "Keep talking Gaspard, eventually you convince somebody."

Ael continued, "His own mercenary captain will confirm that Gaspard hired thugs for an attack."

Celene looked like she should have been surprised but she wasn't. She turned and looked at Gaspard "Mercenaries? So much for your Chevalier honor cousin."

Ael sighed, "We've all heard enough to damn the Grand Duke."

Celene gave a single nod, "Thank you Inquisitor" She then looked at Gaspard, "There can be no doubt of your treason Gaspard!" Gaspard sighed as he looked at Ael, "No, there seems there cannot."

Ael looked at the Empress, "Briala found all this out for your sake Celene!"

Celene looked at Gaspard, "In light of over whelming evidence we have no choice but to declare you an enemy of the Empire! You are here by sentenced to death!"

Ael looked at the Empress, "Briala found all this out for your sake Celene!"

Celene looked at Gaspard, "In light of over whelming evidence we have no choice but to declare you an enemy of the Empire! You are here by sentenced to death!"

Ael wanted to say something but he knew he couldn't, he looked away Gaspard was escorted way by soldiers.

Ael then looked at the Empress, "I think Briala deserves a reward for uncovering all this!"

Celene looked at Briala in admiration, "I can scarcely believe you did all this for me."

Briala took Celene's hands into hers and smiled, "Celene"

Celene looked at Ael, "Thank you Inquisitor, for all your efforts tonight. I owe you my life." She then walked back into the Ballroom, "And Orlais owes you its future."

As they walked Celene looked at Ael, "You have done so much for my people" Celene stopped turning around looking at her. "For us."

Briala looked at Celene, "We won't forget this."

Ael smiled, "It was my pleasure, the two of you deserve to be happy!"

Celene smiled, "We truly are! Come stand with us Inquisitor! We must give the good news to the Nobility!"

Celene and Briala then walked to the banister out looking the whole room. Celene held out her arms "Lords and Ladies of the court, this is a night of celebration! Those who sought to poison our Empire with treason have been brought to justice. It is a new age for Orlais! We shall build an age where men and woman shall live in harmony! Let the corner stone of change be laid! I introduce the newest member of our court! Marques Briala of the Dales!"

Briala stepped forward looking at Celene then at the crowd, "This is not just victory in Halamshiral or within the Empire or for even for elves alone! This is a triumph for everyone! Over a thousand years ago in the Valendrian Fields elves and humans stood together to defeat the Imperium! We can do so much more now! We are greater than our ancestors ever dreamed! Together we will start saving our world from the enemy who took the Divine and tore the sky apart!"

Ael looked at the crowd and saw Josephine looking at her, "This evening proves what we can accomplish through cooperation!"

Briala looked at him then the crowd, "We are already tracking these Tevinter agents! Soon they'll have no place to hide!"

Celene smiled, "But that is tomorrow, tonight we celebrate our new found fellowship! Let the festivities commence!"

Ael hurried onto the balcony he couldn't get out of there soon enough. He had no idea he had company. "The Orlesian nobility make drunken toasts" it was Morrigan.

Ael turned around seeing her walk up to him to where he stood by the balcony's banister. "To your victory and yet you're not present to hear them."

Morrigan looked at him curiously, "Do you tire so quickly of their congratulations Inquisitor? It is most fickle after all your effort on their behalf."

Ael looked at Morrigan and smiled, "They ran out of punch, scandalous. You at least I am glad to see." Morrigan seemed a little surprised by that statement.

Morrigan gave a small laugh, "Then I have happy news" she looked at Ael, "As you shall be seeing a great deal more of me. By Imperial degree I have been named liaison to the Inquisition. Celene wishes to give you any and all aid including mine, congratulations."

Ael was tired and wanted to be alone, he smiled, "Welcome to the Inquisition Morrigan!"

Morrigan smiled lowering her head, "A most gracious response "I shall meet you at Skyhold." Morrigan then turned and left as Ael turned back to look out from the balcony.

Ael had been fighting her Orlais freedom as well as helping his sister, he needed a break and let go. Josephine approached the doors leading to the balcony. He moved a little to let Morrigan go by but remained focused on him.

Josephine slowly approached, "There you are, everyone's been looking for you." she saw Ael leaning over onto the banister. Josephine slowly looked at Ael as he looked at her, "Things have calmed down for the moment."

Ael leaned over the banister too looking Josephine in the eyes seeing she was shaking a little. "Are you alright?"

Ael gave a small smile, "I'm just worn out." he looked downward "Tonight has been very long."

Josephine kissed his cheek as she wrapped her arms around his right arm, she looked at him "For all of us, I'm glad it's over."

Ael was too, so very glad. He caressed Josephine's face with his left hand, "I love you."

Josephine then snuggled into his arms she had longed her his embrace all night. "I am happy you are safe, I know it was foolish to worry. However I knew you'd defeat the Duchess."

Ael turned his head hearing clapping, he looked at her with a smile. He knew now was his chance. "I may never get another chance like this so..." He backed up, "I must ask" Ael bowed before her with his right hand extended with a sweet smile, "May I have this dance my lady?"

Ael looked at him shocked and she didn't know what to say. He had said no before but now she didn't know what to think. She smiled and slowly took his hand "Of course"

Ael looked into Josephine's eyes as he pulled her close to him. He wrapped his left arm around her waist. He held out Josephine's right hand. Ael began to guide her feet with his. They moved in circles as they danced. He loved looking into Josephine's eyes. She looked at him in total bliss as they danced around. Josephine listened to the music as she was lost in the moment as was he.

Fireflies had gathered all them. Josephine realized that this was where she was meant to be, in his arms. In his arms she felt the whole world shift. She no longer felt lonely when he was around her. When she was with Ael and now that Josephine was with Ael, her whole world looked different. It seemed brighter, warmer, and newer to her. Josephine never thought she would ever get to feel this way. She looked up at Ael with tears in her eyes smiling as she knew. In her heart knew.

Leliana walked to up to and leaned against the doorway watching them dance. The moon's light caught of Josephine's eyes making them sparkle. Josephine could see contentment in Ael's face. Something she had not seen in a very long time. Leliana was happy for Josephine, to see that the Inquisitor brought Josephine such happiness.

Ael felt like his heart was lifting with light something he hadn't felt in years. He felt like he had been chasing down in a daydream. Living in a blur, now he looked at Josephine as she was shining in the starlight and at that moment Ael realized that he knew. That if she was here in his arms. That this was his path with her. It was crystal clear this was where he was meant to be.

Together they felt that saw a light in their hearts and it was like a fog was lifted. It was like the sky was new all around them. It was warm and feeling bright all around them and they found the world shift around them. They seemed to finally see each other like they had never had before.

Ael gently spun Josephine around and brought her close to him. He leaned over and sweetly kissed Josephine cupping the left side of her face with his hand. Leliana smiled as she turned and was surprised to see Maxwell, Dorian and Varric watching with her. They looked her and smiled. They all turned and left them alone.


	20. Entanglements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Ael returns to Skyhold, Maxwell and he take Ari to her new Chambers. Ael tells Josephine about his family. Josephine reveals shocking news. Cullen struggles with his battle with lyrium.

As everyone prepared to leave Ael and Maxwell made sure Ari stayed close to them. Josephine had a carriage arranged for Ari. Ael helped Ari inside with Josephine and Leliana accompanying her. Ael had Cullen on one side of the carriage and Bull on the other. Dorian sat on the front seat with the driver and Varric was on the back where the footman would've been. Maxwell and Ael took the lead in case there was trouble. Josephine tried to get Ari to talk but she didn't.

When they got back to Skyhold Ari was asleep. Maxwell picked his sister up in his arms and gently carried her. Ael had Maxwell take their sister to a room that over looked the garden. Ael opened the door letting his brother in and Maxwell gently laid Ari down onto the bed. "I'll have healers tend to her in the morning."

Maxwell nodded, "Also have the room repaired and decorated for a nursery."

Ael agreed as he nodded and they left their sister to sleep. By the time Ael got back to his room Josephine had her hair down and her night gown on. She was sitting at her vanity brushing her hair as she softly sang. Josephine saw Ael enter with a worn look to his face. He sat on the left side of the bed and tossed his boots aside as he took off his sash and jacket. He got up and tossed them on the love seat.

"Did you find a room for your sister alright?" Josephine questioned looking at Ael from the mirror.

Ael sighed heavily, "Yes, I'll have healers look at her in the morning."

Josephine got up and walked over to Ael, she could see the wounded look in his eyes. Josephine knelt down and gently stroked Ael's left cheek. "What's wrong?" Ael struggled to look at her in the eyes, Josephine could see tears in them. Ael took her hands into his and kissed them lovingly.

Ael knew Josephine wanted him to talk but he found it hard, "My Father is a very pious man, a very devout Andrastian, I couldn't leave fast enough. He had a harsh hand with his house hold and his people. My Mother was treated the way Ari has been. She wore a mask often, kept her hair down or even when it was hot wore long sleeved dresses. I was too young at the time to know why she did those things. Now that I'm older, I know."

Josephine kissed Ael's forehead, "Ari and I were supposed to enter the Chantry at the same time. Her to be a Chantry Sister and possibly oneday, the Divine. Me a Templar possibly possibly the Knight Commander of Divine's Templar's in Val Royeaux. However Ari didn't want that life, she desired her freedom too much and went home. I was all too eager to stay because I didn't want to be around my father anymore. He'd whip us if we messed up reciting the chant. When Ari went home I knew what was in store for her as did she."

Ael looked at Josephine, "My sister and I are twins, Josie."

Josephine looked at him stunned, "What? Why didn't you tell me?"

Ael lowered his head as he scratched the back of his head. "My Father kept it a closely guarded secret. Once she came home my Father decided to lower Ari's age so she'd be more appealing to noble suiters."

Josephine knew children could be promised at birth to the Chantry, but why would they go at the same time? Josephine was also stunned that someone would do that just to improve the prospects of marriage and increasing his chances to profit from it. She was more amazed that Ari willingly went home knowing what was in store.

Josephine's left hand held her love's arm as she shook her head in curiosity, "She willingly went home? Why?"

Ael held Josephine's hand, "Ari knew she was too much of a free spirit and bull headed to live a life in the Chantry. Going home meant she could still be herself even after Father would take the whip to her."

Ael's face became agitated as he shook his head, "I got a letter when I was stationed in Kirkwall that she was married to that ass of a noble." Ael snarled, "I feared for her that she was going to suffer the same fate as my Mother. Seeing her at the Ball this evening just confirmed that fear." Ael's demeanor softened as he looked at Josephine his right hand gently brushing her hair behind her ear. "I will never hurt you Josie, ever."

To Ael striking a woman was the ultimate sign of being a coward and without honor. That's why when he became Knight Captain he saw to it that his men never hit or harmed a woman in anyway, mage or no. Josephine smiled as Ael gently grazed his knuckles of his right hand across her cheek. Josephine held his hand with hers. "I know that my love, never fear." she whispered softly.

Ael got up with Josephine in hand and kissed her with everything he had. He turned her around had her lay back on the bed.

***********************************************************

When morning came Ari woke up to see new clothes at the base of her bed. She slowly got up and grabbed a dress. She got off the bed and looked at each one. They were nice, obviously not made for nobility but they were beautiful. She looked around her room, it was simple and it had a window for her to look out in. There was a dresser for her to put her clothes.

Ari heard a knock at the door and she wasn't sure if she should open the door. She heard it again and shook a little, "Yes?"

A voice came from behind the door, "My lady, I'm the healer your brother the Inquisitor sent for."

Ari took a step back as her fingers clutched at the fabric of her dress, "What for?"

The voice responded, "To examine you and your child, he's concerned for your welfare."

Ael and Cullen were walking to Ari's room when they saw the healer outside the door. Ael tilted his head, "What's the problem?"

The healer looked at Ael, "I've been knocking at your sister's door for quite some time now and she won't open the door."

"Are you sure she's inside?" Cullen questioned.

The healer nodded, "Yes, she answered by now she won't talk or open the door." Ael started to become concerned and tried to open the door to Ari's room.

Ael shook the handle, "Ari? Ari are you in there?" Ael looked at Cullen who walked up to the door, "Break down the door! She's not responding!" Ael shook his head in frustration, "The door is oak!"

Cullen lined up next to Ael, "On three"

Ael nodded as he looked at the door, "One, two" the door slowly opened and Ael put his hand on the door "Ari?" Ael looked behind the door and saw his sister behind it. Ael held out his hand and Ari took it, he pulled her away from the door. "Ari, why wouldn't you open the door?" Ari could see the concern in her brother's eyes.

Ari bit her lower lip, "I didn't know who wanted inside."

"Ari, I sent a healer." Ael explained as he slowly walked inside the room.

Ari shook her head, "I don't need a healer, I'm fine." Ael watched his Sister turn her back to him, something she had never done before. It caused a pit to form in the bottom of Ael's stomach.

Ael took a breath as he slowly walked up to his Sister and turned her around to face him. He then gently pulled off Ari's mask, she lowered her head causing her hair to shield her face from view. Ael wasn't going to be denied, he rose Ari's face to look at him. Tears poured down Ari's face as Ael saw her. Her eyes were black from bruising, her lip was cut. Ael wanted to leave and tear her husband apart.

Ael was gentle as he kissed Ari's forehead as he hugged her gently, "It's alright, you're safe. It's alright." Ael's voice was gentle and soft as he rocked Ari side to side gently.

Ari cried as she did realize she was safe, "I thought it was one of his plans to get me to open the door!"

Cullen looked at the two as his heart broke, he looked at the healer. "I have this ointment" he handed it to the healer.

The healer looked at it, "What for Commander?"

"It treats wounds similar to lady La Grenouille's." Cullen explained.

"No!" Ael snapped.

Cullen looked at him, "Josephine told me of the marriage's annulment. She's a Trevelyan again and that's how I want her addressed."

Cullen lowered his head, "Yes, Inquisitor. I'm sorry." Ael helped his sister to the bed and sit as he knelt down.

Ael gently stroked the top of Ari's head, "Ari, let the healer look at you. Please for my sake and the baby's, I want to make sure you both are alright."

Ari put her hand on Ael's which was on her left cheek as he looked at her. Ari slowly nodded as Ael stood up and kissed her head. Ari watched her brother leave with Cullen as they were going to wait outside.

Maxwell walked up seeing the two, Ael had his back leaning against the wall with his arms folded and his legs crossed. Cullen just stood in front of Ael with his hands behind his back.

"What's going on?" he asked looking at the two.

"We're waiting as the healer examines your sister." Cullen told him.

Ael looked at his brother, "You would've gone mad from seeing her. Her eyes are black Max, she looked like Mother."

Maxwell folded his arms, "I heard she wouldn't open the door."

Ael nodded, "Yeah, she was afraid it was a rouse from her husband to snatch her. Apparently he used ploys like that before to get her to open the door. I guess she locked herself up once or twice when he was angry."

Maxwell got angry really angry, his hands caught fire as he thought of all the horrors Ari must gone through.

Cullen leaned forward as he gave Maxwell a stern look, "Hey!" Maxwell looked up at Cullen, "This isn't what she needs right now. She needs both of you" Cullen looked at Ael, "to be okay." Cullen looked back at Maxwell, "She needs you both to support her and that baby!"

Ael rubbed the back of his neck as he knew Cullen was right.

Cullen gave a snort, "I'd like to see a pampered ass noble like him getting in here. He's not getting near your Sister so there's no point in worrying about it. She needs to heal and you two need to help her."

Maxwell snuffed out the fire out from his hands as he turned and walked off agitated. Cullen and Ael watched him leave. "He'll be alright Cullen, he just needs to cool off. He'll be here for her when she needs him."

The healer came out the room with an expression of concern, "Is she alright? The baby?" asked Ael.

The healer nodded, "She'll recover but it'll take time. I had to set her nose since it was broken." Ael's nose ached as he knew from experience how painful that was. "There were bruises through out her body." She handed Cullen his jar, "We'll need more of this stuff." Cullen looked at the jar which held about eight ounces was scrapped clean.

Cullen looked at her, "I have a few more jars in my office. I will bring them immediately."

Ael grabbed Cullen's arm stopping him, "Is the baby alright?" Ael asked.

The healer gave a nod, "Yes, her belly was never touched." Ael took a small sigh of relief, "She wants to see you Inquisitor."

Ael nodded as he went in slowly. Cullen left to get the jars as Ael saw Ari getting dressed. Her back was facing him and Ael flinched seeing the black marks on Ari's back and upper arms. Ari was slipping a blue dress on and turned around. She screamed from the fright as she held her right hand over her heart.

Ael held up his hands, "You asked for me?" Ael looked at Ari's belly as he walked up to her his hands were gentle as they moved around it. Ael looked at her, "Are you excited?"

Ari held her huge belly as she sighed, "Scared mostly, I don't know if I can handle the pain. Every time my belly gets bigger just reminds me that I'm coming closer to that day."

Ael gave a small smile, "You're strong like mother."

Ari sniffled as she shook her head, "I didn't even want to have a child with that man, it was forced upon me as was so many other things."

Ael felt for his sister and caressed Ari's cheek but she startled and pulled away. "I'm sorry" she said softly.

Ael shook his head, "Don't be sorry! You never have to be sorry."

Ari began to cry as he gently turned her around and she held onto him with everything she had. All the years of pain and misery came out in a huge sob. Ael kissed his sister's head as she wept, Cullen came back and saw the two.

Ael looked as his friend with tears in his eyes, "Today starts a new day for you Ari and our family." He told Ari as he wiped the tears from her eyes. "We are all together again and no one is tearing us apart."

Ari looked at her brother, "I'm tired, I wish to have a nap, if that's alright."

Ael nodded as he kissed her forehead, Ari watched the two leave her room as Ael took the handle of the door, and he looked at her. "Don't be afraid to ask for anything." Ari nodded and Ael shut the door behind him.

***********************************************************

Josephine was talking to one of the Mother's in the Courtyard by the stairs.

"The matter is urgent Lady Josephine!"

Josephine looked a little annoyed at the Mother, "I'm well aware of that Revered Mother."

The Revered Mother looked at Josephine still pushing, "We will need them to return as soon as possible! There are ceremonies, ordinations!"

The Mother grabbed onto her abbot as her head seemed to take off with all the realizations of it all.

Josephine kept a calm face as she shook her head, "That is quite impossible at the moment, however I will see to this matter as soon as possible!"

Ael didn't know what was going on exactly but he did want to help. He walked up holding his left hand up signaling to Josephine to remain quiet. The Revered Mother looked at him as she walked about.

"With the political turmoil put to rest our minds are put to a single question. The next Divine, we cannot answer it without the left and right hands of Justinia the Fifth!"

Josephine sighed, "I have already told you Revered Mother Lady Leliana and Seeker Cassandra cannot be spared from their duties!"

The Mother looked at her, "But surely with support of the Empire the Inquisition will not but harmed by the loss of just two souls!"

Ael was confused he folded his arms, "Why do you need Leliana and Cassandra?"

The Mother looked at him, "They were her Holiness' most trusted advisors! They represent her legacy, her hopes for peace in Thedas! They can rally the Grand Clerics like no other in the clergy have been able to."

Ael was surprised things were still going that poorly, "Are the candidates still unable to elect a Divine?"

The Mother looked at him, "Everyone with political support to succeed Justinia perished alongside her. Those who remain are unable to gain the majority of votes from the conclave of Grand Clerics. They have deadlocked for too long. Lady Leliana and Seeker Cassandra were Justina's most trusted friends and advisors. Our late Divine is still held in high esteem! To honor her the Grand Clerics might support might support one of them as a successor."

Ael sighed, "How long does the Chantry need them?"

The Mother was honest in her answer, "Several months at least, if one of them is crowned Divine. She would not be returning to the Inquisition."

Ael paused for a moment he thought about it. This was a big decision he couldn't make it for them. It wouldn't be right deciding another's fate.

Ael looked at the Mother, "Leliana and Cassandra would have to make that decision for themselves. I cannot make such a decision for them. It is not my place nor should it be." Josephine smiled in acceptance of Ael's wise answer.

Josephine looked at the mother, "And they certainly will, at a later date!"

Josephine held up her hand at Ael, "The Inquisitor has only just returned and has important duties to attend to! You must excuse us Revered Mother!"

Ael took the Revered Mother's hands, "I promise you your Reverence, this will have my up most attention. The Sunburst Throne has remained empty for far too long."

The Revered Mother looked at Ael she bowed at the two of them and left. Josephine gave Ael a determined look "Don't let them detract from your victory from Halamshiral! The support of the Empire should make our search for the Wardens easier. Varric is eager to help his friend Hawke!" Josephine then turned to climb the stairs to the Great Hall.

Ael followed Josephine for he was in need of Judgement. He sat in his throne and Josephine called forth the first prisoner. It was the Mayor of Crestwood. Leliana and Cullen's people found him. The Mayor had nothing to say for himself except that there was no cure for the blight. No one was willing to leave a sick man, woman or child. At that point there were more people sick than healthy. Ael wasn't totally satisfied with that answer. For the people were herded into one area like cattle before the flood waters were sent down upon them. Her thoughts and ears were filled with images and the screams of the dying. He sentenced the man to a life time of imprisonment.

The next judgement came to Grand Duchess Florianne. Ael was surprised since she was dead, he was even more surprised to be presented to...a box. At first Ael thought this was some sort of joke but Josephine insisted it wasn't and Ael was still puzzled but judged the box to be a table top for orphans and the Duchess' body to be in a tragic play in lessons of humility. Josephine couldn't believe he'd make such a judgement. Afterward Ael walked down the steps and took his love's hand and kissed it.

Ael could see Josephine had tears in her eyes, "Josie, what's wrong?" Maxwell's face drew to concern seeing her face. "I have just received the most terrible news!"

Ael's heart stopped, "What is it?"

Josephine looked down as her body shook, Ael took her hands into his. "What is Josephine? You can tell me."

Her eyes looked up at Ael, "I'm engaged."

Ael's face looked relieved, "To me, I know."

Ael watch Josephine shrink away from him as she turned around, she couldn't bear the thought of him seeing her cry.

Josephine sighed in frustration, "For the past year, my Mother and Father have searched Antiva for a match for me."

Josephine finally turned to look at Ael, "They had no idea you and I had grown so...close. At least not until they received a letter I had sent announcing our engagement. Today I received a reply letter from with a letter declaring they've betrothed me to Lord Adorno Ciel Otranto from Antiva."

Ael was stunned, "Well they know we are to be married so now they can call the other one off...can't they?"

Josephine's face seemed to suggest otherwise, "Technically they had betrothed me to Lord Otranto first, before you asked me, and I sent them word."

Tears escaped Josephine, "I must deal with this, but until then, we cannot be seen in a compromising situation, I'm so sorry."

Ael felt insulted that the very thought that he couldn't hold, hug or kiss the woman he dearly loved. He looked at Josephine irritated, "Are you saying we should act like nothing has happened between us?"

Josephine fiercely shook her head as she became frightened seeing Ael's angered face. "No! No, not at all!" Josephine gently touched his left cheek, "But it is not right that we carry on while I'm betrothed. I must break off the match first!"

Ael grabbed Josephine's hand that had touched his cheek, "Just let me know what I can do Josephine."

Ael looked away from Josephine as he rubbed his forehead, "No thank you, however until I know more I cannot risk your reputation."

Ael swirled around insulted, "I don't give a damn about my reputation! I love you and want to marry you!"

Josephine looked up as she fought being out into a full blown sob. "Why did this have to happen to us now, of all times?"

Josephine scratched her head, "I must see to this, and to my other duties, if I can keep my mind on them today at all!"

Ael grabbed Josephine's hand and pulled her close to him and kissed her. "You keep your mind on our wedding day and see to the preparations!"

Josephine looked at him stunned, "I'm afraid untangling my engagement to Lord Otranto will take some time."

Ael's nostrils flared as he tried to control his outrage, "I'm not going to lose you Josephine! I refuse to, there has to be some way to show this to your family and this noble!"

"He as is my family are Antivan, the only acceptable thing to do would be to challenge him to a duel for my favor."

Ael's face became determined, "Fine, I will challenge him!"

Josephine shook her head holding Ael's hands, "No! I don't want you to get hurt!" She looked at the floor, "Every family has scandals, I'll find something to persuade Otranto to break off the match."

"But I could challenge him?" Ael questioned, with fire in his eyes.

If he had to challenge this man as a sign of his love for her to Josephine's family or this noble, he was going to do it.

Josephine sighed, "The traditional form of dueling among Antivan nobles isn't usually fatal, but there's always a chance of harm." She looked at him with tears still in her eyes, "I hardly wish to see you skewered on a sword point for the sake of my honor."

Ael seemed insulted that Josephine would even think he'd be the one skewered on the end of the sword. "I was a Templar Josie, I do know how to use a sword."

Josephine then walked away from her in a manner that suggested his was still agitated and upset over the matter. She just prayed she could resolve the issue as fast as possible because she knew full well, he wasn't going to let this go.

**************************************************************

It had been a few days and Josephine had moved out of Ael's room to insure not scandals as the situation with Lord Otranto was handled. Ael had written Lord Otranto and demanded a duel, he refused to lose Josephine to some fancy, pampered ass noble.

Ari hadn't come out of her room in days and Ael and Maxwell was worried about her. Ael didn't want Ari to shut herself away until she had the baby. He had an idea and was hoping it would work. Ael exited his room walked down the steps of the Main Hall into the courtyard. Ael to Cullen's office he was eager to see him to talk to him. Ael opened the door to see it was empty. Only one of his assistants was left behind.

She turned around seeing her, "Oh, hello my lord Inquisitor! If you are looking for the Commander he's gone to talk to Seeker Pentaghast!"

Ael looked at her confused, "What for?"

The woman shook her head, "I do not know my lord he did not tell me." Ael exited the room to his right and ran down the stairs. Ael walked through the courtyard. He looked around and didn't see them but he could hear Cullen's voice in the armory along with Cassandra's. He opened the door to find them there.

Cullen looked frustrated pinching the bridge of his nose looking downward. Cassandra looked equally frustrated, "You asked for my opinion and I've given it!" She folded her arms "Why would you expect it to change?"

Cullen had a pained and frustrated look on his face, "I expect you to keep your word!" he growled "It's relentless! I _can__'t_..."

Cassandra looked at him determined, "YOU GIVE YOURSELF TOO LITTLE CREDIT!"

Cullen's lip snarled at her as he hid his face from her with left hand. He then looked at her with fire in his eyes.

"If I am unable to fulfill what vows I've kept..." Cullen looked away from her for just a second, "then nothing good has come of this!" Cullen gave Cassandra a hardened look as he shook his head, "Would you rather save face than"

Cullen then noticed Ael watching them. That immediately stopped the conversation. His face quickly softened as he saw him. He walked up to them both, Cullen could see his face was filled with concern for him. Cullen looked at Ael with shame in his eyes as he walked passed his friend. "Forgive me."

Cassandra watched him leave with her arms folded. Her eyes narrowed, "And people say I'm stubborn!" Ael looked back at Cassandra hoping for answers as to what just happened.

Cassandra watched Cullen leave, "This is ridiculous!" as she sighed she looked back at Ael "I know you are aware that Cullen is no longer taking lyrium."

Ael nodded "Yes, and I respect his decision. That's what inspired me to do the same. We've had numerous talks about this."

Cassandra clearly see that he did, she lowered her arms. "As do I, not that he's willing to listen. I am glad he has shared this with someone." Cassandra sighed "Cullen has recommended that I find a replacement for him."

Ael's face was clearly shot with surprise and fear.

_Would that mean he'd leave the Inquisition?_

Ael felt his concern for his friend deepen. Cassandra saw it in his face. "I refused" she rose her hand "It's not necessary!" Cassandra turned her head a little "Besides it would destroy him! He's come so far."

Ael looked away for a moment and felt a little hurt that Cullen didn't discuss this with him. He thought they had become the best of friends, apparently not.

Ael looked back at Cassandra, "Why didn't he come to me?"

Cassandra could see he was hurt about it but she had to tell him the truth. "We had an agreement long before you joined and us. As a Seeker I could evaluate dangers and he wouldn't want to..." She turned her head away before looking back "...risk your disappointment."

Ael then realized why Cullen didn't tell him. He didn't want to be seen as weak or have Ael get angry at him. Which was silly because he never viewed him as such. Ael was still concerned Cullen would leave whether Cassandra recommended someone or not.

"Is there anything we can do to change his mind?"

Cassandra smiled at him, "If anyone could it's you!"

Ael smiled at the thought that he might be the one who could talk him out of leaving. Cassandra looked into an open oven, "You are well aware that mages have always made their suffering known but Templars never have. You and they are bond to the order, mind and soul! With someone always holding their lyrium leash!"

Cassandra knew Ael was well aware of this, she looked back at Ael "Cullen has a chance to break that leash! To prove to himself and anyone including you can follow suit that it is possible. He _can_ do this as well as you! I knew that when we met in Kirkwall! Talk to him!"

Cassandra then started to back away and turn around still looking at Ael, "Decide if _now_ is the time!"

Ael watched Cassandra leave before he looked back at the fire for a moment. Ael had to talk to Cullen, he had to get some answers.


	21. A Gentle Push

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ael gives much needed encouragement and in return asks a favor before going to Val Royeaux and duels for the one he loves.

Ael walked back to Cullen's office, he had to talk to Cullen. Ael opened the door, Cullen was leaning over a box of lyrium. It was open and he just stared at it. It was maddening as Cullen looked at all the components that it took to refine to make it for him to swallow the stuff. He thought of all the years he gave to Chantry, the time he served in Ferelden, the time he served in Kirkwall.

_For what? To be a slave to this?_

The more Cullen thought about it the more angry he got. He felt the anger swell up in him like a nagging demon, scratching, clawing at him. Cullen grabbed the box as he roared in anger and threw it!

It hit the door that Ael was walking through. It came within a hairs breath of hitting him! Ael looked at the shattered contents that fell at his feet. Ael was not quite sure what had just happened but was glad it didn't hit him. Cullen was shocked and relieved it didn't hit Ael.

Cullen stood up as he held out his right hand, "Maker's breath, I didn't hear you enter! I..." Cullen hung his head in shame as he closed his eyes. He shook his head, "Forgive me" he started to slowly walk towards Ael.

Ael looked at him with great concern, "I thought you had everything under control?" He walked up to him, "What's going on?"

Cullen stopped and shook his head, "Its fine!"

Ael could clearly see Cullen was lying. He was in pain from lyrium withdrawal. Ael could see it Cullen was sweating, his cheeks were pink and hands were shaking. Cullen tried to approach Ael but he tripped and caught his desk. He pushed himself up with his right arm. Ael walked up to him touching the side of his right shoulder.

Cullen shook his head, "I never meant for this to interfere!"

Ael looked at his friend, "I know you didn't Cullen. I know that and I believe you."

Ael's soft words softened him but Cullen was still frustrated, "But whatever it good it does. Promises mean nothing if I cannot keep them!" He pushed himself off the desk. Cullen looked at Ael, "You asked what happened in Fereleden's Circle when we first met! It was taken over by Abominations!" Ael could see the pain in Cullen's eyes and face as he spoke. Cullen fought to able to look at him, "The Templars _my_ friends were slaughtered!"

Cullen turned away from Ael and walked to a window. He leaned against the wall looking out the window, "I was tortured!" Ael's heart stopped Cullen looked at him, "They tried to break my mind!" he gave a weak and frustrated laugh, "How can you be the same person after that?"

Ael looked at Cullen, he knew from his own experiences you could never be. Ael now knew they were more alike than he realized. Cullen took a moment rubbing his chin he still couldn't look at Ael. "Still I wanted to serve! They sent me to Kirkwall!" Cullen looked at Ael with pain and anger in his eyes. "I trusted Meredith and for what, hmh?"

Cullen shook his head in frustration, "Her fear of mages ended up in madness! Kirkwall's Circle fell!" Ael remembered hearing all about it. Ael knew when he left Meredith was becoming a loose cannon, that's why he was happy to leave. When he heard what had happened he feared for his friends and for all the innocents that had been caught in all the madness.

"INNOCENT PEOPLE DIED IN THE STREETS!" Cullen roared in frustration.

Cullen turned his body to look at Ael with tears in his eyes. "Can't you see why I want _nothing_ to do with that life?" Ael looked at Cullen really looked at him, he nodded as he looked downward.

As Ael folded his arms, he looked up at Cullen, "Of course I can I..."

Cullen walked away shaking his head, "DON'T! You should be questioning what I've done!" Ael could tell Cullen was angry with himself but he didn't realize it was for no reason.

Cullen's breathing started to become more labored, "I thought this would be better!" He started to pace back and forth moving his arms up and down from his face. "That I would gain some control over my life! These thoughts _won't _leave me!"

Ael could see his frustration, his anger building. He rose his hands to his head before throwing them down.

"How many lives depend on our success?" Cullen questioned to himself.

Ael started to wonder: _How long did he stay up at night thinking about these things? Why wouldn't he share them with h__im to share the load?_

Ael continued to watch him to pace. His arms still moving up and down in front of him now. "I SWORE MYSELF TO THIS CAUSE! I _will not_ give less of myself to the Inquisition than I did the Chantry!" Cullen stopped where he was, "I should be taking it!"

Cullen then punched a bookshelf with his right hand hard. Books fell to the floor as Ael started to worry about him. His face grew of compassion for Cullen. "I should be taking it!" Ael walked up to Cullen touching his left shoulder.

Ael looked at Cullen shaking his head, "This doesn't have to be about the Inquisition, you already give enough. Is this what _you_ want?" Cullen looked at Ael breathing hard with a sigh.

Cullen lowered his hand from the book shelf as he sighed. "No, but these memories have always haunted me."

Ael understood it wholeheartedly, he had his own ghosts and even though he hadn't be suffering as greatly as Cullen, he understood.

Cullen sighed, "If they become worse, if I cannot endure this!" Ael looked at Cullen, he knew what he was saying and he knew he what this journey was like, he wanted to be there for his friend.

Ael put his left hand against Cullen's heart, "You can, I believe in you Cullen. Andraste's mercy, I know you have the strength inside you." Cullen hung his head with a deep sigh.

Cullen then looked at his friend, "Alright"

Ael looked at him, "Cullen, it's alright to share your burdens with me. I know you haven't done so in a long time, but we used to talk about our days at the end of our shifts. We could do so again, we can play Wicked Grace or Chess and just unload."

Cullen smiled appreciating his friend's concern, he sat in his chair taking a moment as Ael leaned against his desk. Ael knew Cullen he needed to get out of his head for a while. Also Ael needed to get his sister out of her room. Ael folded his arms, "Cullen, I need your help."

Cullen looked at his friend as he leaned back in his chair, "What is it?"

Ael sighed, "Ari won't come out of her room and I'm growing concerned for her."

Cullen rubbed his head which was throbbing, "What can I do?" he failed to see how he could help a frightened pregnant woman out of her room.

Ael folded his arms as he spoke, "I was wondering if you could go to the garden and meet Ari and I at the gazebo. I'm going to have her come out. She'll stay in there forever if I don't do something."

Cullen shook his head as he lowered his hand from his face. "I fail to see how I can help anything."

Ael sighed, "She needs to see not all men are bad, she needs a friend. You're quiet and unless it's your troops you don't push. She needs that right now and frankly, so do you."

Cullen blushed, "What?"

Ael lowered his arms as he pointed to the stack of missives on Cullen's desk. "You are all work Cullen you need to relax and take time for yourself." Cullen wanted to argue but knew he couldn't because, Ael was right.

Ael looked away for a moment, "Ari would stay in her room for weeks if not months at home. She was always afraid and I need her to know that she doesn't have to be that way anymore."

Cullen couldn't imagine a beautiful creature like Ari always afraid. However he had been thinking of her since he first met her in Halamshiral. He didn't mind being able to help bring her comfort, he did want to see her beautiful blue eyes again.

Cullen nodded as Ael sat up with a smile, "Thank you, take a minute and I will see you there."

**************************************************************************

Ari was in her room laying on her bed, she'd been napping on and off all day. She'd been so tired since she came to Skyhold. She knew the days had been beautiful and warm but she wasn't interested in it. She'd been feeling the baby move more since she came to Skyhold.

A knock at the door came and she turned her head to the door. "Ari, it's me."

The door opened and Ael smiled at his sister, he could see she still looked bad but she looked a little bit better. Ari gave her Brother a rather shy look. "Ael, what is it?"

Ael gave Ari a gentle look, "I have a surprise for you."

Ari shied away as Ael shook his head as took a step forward, "Ari, I'm not going to do something horrific. Don't you trust me?"

Ari nodded she started to shake as Ael slowly brought her over to him by holding her hand. "Of course I do, it's just been so long." tears formed in Ari's eyes, "since you've been in my life." Ael's left hand cradled his Sister's cheek. "I forgot what it's like."

Ael smiled gently as he led Ari towards the door but Ari stopped, which caused him to look at her. "Ael, I don't want people to see me like this."

Ael nodded as he understood his sister's concern. "I cleared out the garden so you'd be more comfortable."  


Ari looked at her brother shocked, "You did that...for me?"

Ael kissed his sister's forehead, "Of course I would and did. I want you to realize this is a whole new life for you, for all of us. You're safe Ari, you're safe."

Ari could see the truth in Ael's eyes, "Alright" she said softly.

Ael smiled as he offered his arm which Ari was hesitant to take it at first. Ael was patient and waited till she took it. Ael walked with her gently till she came outside. The sun was warm on Ari's face and as she walked to the steps that led downward, Ael held onto her hand gently, "Careful Ari, I don't want you to slip."

When they got to the bottom of the stairs the garden was empty. Ael smiled as he saw Ari standing taller than when they left her room.

They came around until they saw the gazebo and Ari saw Cullen and her eyes became alarmed, she started to back up. Ael had a firm hold on Ari as he turned to look at her, "Ari, it's alright. I want you to meet my friend" Ael then looked at Cullen, "This is Commander Cullen Rutherford."

Cullen stood at attention as Ari looked at him, "The same man who was your Commanding Officer in Kirkwall?"

Cullen smiled as he ran his fingers through his hair, blushing, Ael nodded. "Yes, the same man."

Ari wasn't sure what to say or do, "It's nice to finally put the face to the name Commander." She told Cullen in a shy tone, "Ael wrote about how you were a good man."

Ael looked at Ari gently, "The Commander is going to escort you through the gardens or play chess, whatever you want."

Cullen shook his head as he saw the fear in Ari eyes, "If she doesn't want to, don't force her."

Ael walked Ari over to Cullen, he had her hold out her hand for Cullen to take it. Cullen slowly reached out to take it but Ari snapped her hand back. She was shaking and Ael took a sigh, "Would it help you if stayed with you?"

Ari became frustrated, "Look at me! I look horrible!" she snapped ,"You said no one was here and it was safe! You lied!"

Ael took a breath, "Ari, you need to meet people, socialize! You can't let that bastard take away your freedom, even now!"

Ari started to cry, "I'm afraid! I'm afraid to go outside! My husband will do his best to get me back! You think this is over? I'm carrying his child" Ari shook her head, "it is far from it."

Cullen took a step forward, "My lady, your husband would have to get in here first." Cullen's face slightly harsh as he wanted to get his point across. "He will be denied before he reaches the gate. As for any spies or associates our spymaster has people hidden within the people here. Anyone who is not recognized will be taken aside and questioned or removed the castle entirely. I highly doubt anything will happen without us knowing about it first."

Ael hugged his sister, "See, we have it taken care of. I want you get used to being around people again."

Ari looked at Cullen and blushed, she thought he was very handsome and couldn't understand why he wanted to meet her.

Ael looked at her, "Cullen plays chess like you do."

"Did, I did at one time." Ari corrected in a glum tone.

Ael smiled, "Well you can again." Cullen sat in one chair as Ael brought his sister up and helped her sit down.

An hour later Maxwell came into the garden looking for Ael, he had a letter that came for him. He noticed Ari and Cullen in the gazebo, playing chess. The two seemed to be talking pleasantly.

Ael was sitting on a bench and saw Maxwell looking agitated, seeing another man near his sister. Ael walked up to Maxwell as he was about to take Ari from Cullen.

Ael stopped him as he held up his hands, "She's fine"

Maxwell gave Ael a disapproving look, "Why is she with him?"

Ael held up his hands, "Cullen won't hurt her, trust me." Maxwell folded his arms as he gave his brother a mistrustful look. "If Ari doesn't learn that not all men are bad, her world is going to be extremely limited to you and me."

"If he hurts her" Maxwell growled as he pointed his finger at Cullen.

Ael shook his head pushing him slightly, "I wouldn't have Ari hang around with someone who would. Cullen is quiet, patient, and he is a gentleman and will not push Ari. The two have barely said two words to each other in the hour they have been playing."

Maxwell still kept his eyes on the two, "Why are you here?" Ael questioned.

Maxwell looked at his brother, "You received a letter and I was looking for you." Ael took the letter and read it, it was something he was eager to receive.

Ael looked at Maxwell, "I have to attend to this. Why don't you stay here and supervise?"

Maxwell happily nodded as he would be more than happy to. Ael brought Maxwell forward as Cullen was about to make his move, "I have somethings to attend to"

Ari's eyes got wide showing her panic but he then looked at their brother, "Max will stay and supervise."

Cullen gave a nod as he liked that idea, Ari just kept her eyes low, as she became relieved too. Cullen wanted to see Ari smile so he thought for a moment. Ael took his leave as Maxwell slowly backed off and sat a bench and watched.

"You're move my lady." said Cullen.

Ari nodded as she looked at opposite side of the board.

Maxwell continued to sit on the bench making butterflies out of mana for quiet sometime. He looked over seeing Cullen and Ari still playing. Neither spoke a word they only played and Maxwell had become hopelessly bored. Dorian came looking for him as Maxwell got onto his feet and hurried to him.

Dorian's face lit up, "There you are Amatus, I was wondering where you were."

Dorian noticed Cullen and who he was assuming was Ari, Maxwell looked at him. "My sister is very skittish with men. I'm chaperoning her, if she sees you"

Dorian folded his arms, "Amatus, I don't think she has anything to worry about. I'm not going to jump out of any bushes or anything. I just wanted to see you, however if you don't want my company I'm happy to"

Maxwell shook his head, "No, I'm bored senseless. I would love to have your company just try to keep things quiet."

Dorian sighed, "I will be as quiet as a Chantry mouse Amatus."

Ari noticed Maxwell and another man sitting on the bench kissing causing her to drop her piece. Maxwell heard the piece drop and turned around seeing his Sister staring at him.

"Ari!"

Dorian took a moment to look at Maxwell, "Leaving are we?" He gave a catty smile, "Does this mean I get hidden away?"

Cullen gently took Ari's hand which had her look at him. His eyes were honeycombed and they told her it was alright. Ari slowly sat back down as Maxwell and Dorian walked up to her. Dorian gave a smile, Ari saw the two holding hands and looked at Maxwell stunned "Max?"

Dorian smiled looking at Ari then Maxwell, "Ah, the cat is out of the bag then." he bowed gently taking her hand and kissed her hand, "Ari, this is Dorian Pavus, we...we are..." Maxwell blushed horribly.

Dorian shook his head as he folded his arms, "Just say it Amatus, you'll feel much better."

Ari just looked at Maxwell in amazement, their father taught them that being with a companion of the same sex was a sin and against the Chantry's wishes. After Ari's return their father took over in her education and definitely instilled it in her. "But Father taught us it was a sin." she said shocked. Dorian smiled, "If you don't mind me saying my dear woman, what your father truly knows would barely fill a thimble." Maxwell looked at his sister not sure what her reaction would be.

Ari laughed, "I totally agree Monsieur Pavus" she said as she looked at her brother, "Maxwell, I'm happy for you." Maxwell took a sigh of relief now knowing his Sister approved of the real him and he wouldn't have to hide that part of himself anymore.

Ari then became embarrassed as she aware of her appearance. She lowered her head covering her face, "I'm sorry, I most look horrible."

Dorian knelt down holding Ari's hand, "My dear you look enchanting, Motherhood becomes you. If you don't mind Amatus-"

"Amatus?" Ari interupted.

Maxwell blushed, "It's what he calls me"

"Affectionately of course" Dorian insisted, "We'll be over there" Dorian pointed to the bench, "if you need anything my dear."

Ari smiled knowing that life for her brothers, their lives seemed to be going in positive ways. She turned her attention back at Cullen who handed her chess piece. Cullen then turned and adjusted himself in his chair. Cullen looked at Ari smiling, "I should return to my duties as well, unless you care to continue?" Ari had played chess all the time with servants and members of her family when she was younger.

Ari smiled, "Prepare the board Commander!"

That was the smile Cullen had been waiting for over an hour for, he eagerly set the board up. "As a child I played this with my Sister! She would get this stuck up grin whenever she one, which was all the time!" Cullen looked at her, "My brother and I would practice for weeks!" Cullen smiled, "The look on her face when I finally won!"

Cullen's smile lessened, "Between serving the Templars and the Inquisition" Cullen sat back in his chair, "I haven't seen them in years." Ari could see Cullen missed his family, "I wonder if she still plays?" Ari was happy to see him opening up more about himself finally.

Cullen had been asking Ari questions about herself mostly, she wondered what had changed. "You have siblings?"

Cullen leaned forward again, "Two Sisters and a Brother!" Cullen waited for Ari to move her next piece, "Where are they now?" Ari asked.

Cullen looked to his own pieces, "They moved to South Reach after the Blight. I don't write to them as often as I should." Ari made a move snatching his knight.

Cullen was surprised smiling, "Oh, it's my turn."

Ari giggled, "Alright, let's see how this plays out!"

Cullen took his time as he talked about many things. He talked about growing up in Ferelden with his family. He talked how he was recruited by the Templars when he was thirteen after begging and the Knight Commander talked to his parents on his behalf. He told her about his training to become a Templar also. Ari asked more about it took to become a Templar and he told her. Cullen seemed to enjoy telling her about the order. He then talked a little bit about being in Ferelden's Circle before the Blight. He stopped at a point and wouldn't go further saying it was too painful and maybe he'd talk about another time. Ari was content to just listen. He did talk a little bit about serving in Kirkwall's Circle before things went bad there and that he did somewhat know Varric from there with the Champion. He then talked about a little bit about his Knight Captain there and her going mad.

After a while Cullen noticed something, "This maybe the longest I've gone not discussing the Inquisition or related matters. To be honest appreciate the distraction."

Ari had her elbow on the board focusing on where her next move was to go. She remembered the kindness he showed by stopping her husband from striking her. Ari looked up at him with a smile, "We should spend more time together like this."

Cullen snapped his head up dropping his piece, "I would, like that!"

Ari smiled, "Me too." She then moved as Cullen smiled at her. "You said that..." Cullen looked at her beautiful blue eyes and found contentment within them. Even though her eyes were discolored her blue eyes were still mesmerizing.

Cullen tried to look at the board and not her, "We should, finish our game?" He looked at her anyway "Right? My turn?"

Cullen moved his piece for the last time leaning back, "I believe this one is yours. Well played, we'll have to try again sometime."

Ari nodded as she held her belly and started to look tired. Cullen got up and offered Ari his hand, "Can I escort you to your room my lady?"

Ari took Cullen's hand and he helped her stand up bracing her back as she stood up. Maxwell caught sight of the two leaving the gazebo. Dorian and Maxwell watched as Cullen helped her up the stairs to her room.

Cullen opened the door to Ari's room, "It was nice to get to know you my lady."

Ari smiled again, "It was nice to meet you too Commander. I would like it if you come and see me again. Would...you...see...me again?"

Cullen smiled as he kissed Ari's hand and his Amber eyes bore into her soul and honeycombed. "I would like nothing more my lady."

Ari slowly closed the door to her room leaving Cullen to go back to work in a lighter and brighter mood he'd ever been in ages.

**********************************************************

Ael walked into the Main Hall and saw a messenger from Antiva. In the letter he'd received it told him where he'd find him.

Ael walked up to the messenger, "Are you the Inquisitor?"

Ael looked at him, "Yes, I am"

The messenger looked at Ael, "Your Worship, may I deliver a message for Lord Adorno Ciel Otranto of Antiva. His Lordship accepts your acceptance for the duel; for the rights to the future of Lady Montilyet. He awaits your pleasure at Val Royeaux."

Ael looked back at the messenger with narrowed eyes. "Your master better have a first rate healer with him!"

The messenger folded his arms, "The Otranto's do not fear a fair fight but I will convey your advice."

The messenger bowed as he looked at Ael, "Good day to you!" he then turn around and left.

Ael went to his room packed a few things into his pack and left without another word to anyone. It took a few days to get to Val Royeaux but once he did Ael walked to the center square. He looked for any sign of Lord Ortranto. He was by the armory shop when a fancy dressed man stopped in front of him. He was dressed in Antivan finery. He had light skin. His eyes were dark and he had brown hair that was shaved close down and he had a beard. Two Orlesian guards walked behind him carrying swords. The man lowered his head as he put his right fist to his chest.

"I am Lord Adorno from Antiva. I was rightfully betrothed to Josephine Montilyet!"

Ael looked at the Noble with furry in his eyes. "You took something from me!"

The Lord walked over to the guards behind him and took both swords which were rapiers into both hands. "Songs of your exploits have reached throughout my city Inquisitor!" Ael gave this man a mistrustful look, "It's humbling to make your acquaintance."

Lord Otranto threw a sword to Ael, Ael caught the sword in his right hand.

Ael looked at his sword and the two circled each other. Spectators gathered all around to see the fight. Lord Otranto held up his sword at Ael.

"A pity this duel could not last longer!"

Ael just studied him trying to remember everything he ever learned in sword play.

"Before we duel, I trust the weapon is to your satisfaction?" questioned the Lord.

Ael's nerves were on edge. His eyes were fixed on his opponents every move.

"Absolutely!" he snarled.

Lord Otranto gave a nod, "Then let us begin!" his arm swung around cutting the air as he got into his ready stance.

Ael kept his left hand close to his body as the Lord lunged at him. Testing him making him back up. Another few strikes of the Otranto's blade made Ael use defensive maneuvers while still making circles. Ael was aware what this noble was doing, trying to give away something but Ael was going to give him nothing.

"Admirable start Inquisitor!" said the Lord taunting him.

Lord Otranto now was going for the offensive making Ael more defensive. Ael's eyes locked on him to make sure he didn't miss a chance to make his own move.

Clashing of metal filled the air as Lord Otranto tested Ael several times. He couldn't seem to find an opening to take a swing at Ael.

"Perhaps house Trevelyan isn't the obscure backwater I heard it to be!" he then lunged again.

Ael wasn't going to let him have an opening no matter how much he taunted. The people just watched this fight continue. Ael leaned his head back when the Lord swiped at his face. The blade missed and he straightened up again continuing his focus. Lord Otranto hit Ael's blade a few more times.

"I'm glad Lady Montilyet isn't here, exquisite as I heard her appearance to be. Tell me Inquisitor, has she given her virtues willingly or did you steal it from her?"

Ael was now starting to get mad, he wasn't going to let anyone talk like that about her. However he remembered his Templar training not to let his feelings cloud his judgement in battle for that could prove fatal.

Lord Otranto swiped Ael's blade aside pointing his at him. Ael tried to hit it away but it wouldn't budge. Every time he thought he did the sword would come back with his opponent continuing to approach him. Till finally the Lord finally decided to engage again. Finally the two locked blades holding onto each other's wrists. They brought their blades down from overhead till the blades were in front of their faces. They looked at each other squarely in the eye, both fighting for control.

"Cutting you down in front Josephine would give a poor first impression to House Otranto to my bride!"

Ael gritted his teeth, his blood boiling hot! "You won't so much as touch her!" Ael threw Lord Otranto backward, pointing his sword at him.

"Neither will you Inquisitor! Do you think I will forget this slight you have given me? You are trying to take my bride away from me!"

He lunged at Ael and he parried kicking the man in the stomach. Lord Otranto fell to the ground.

Ael pointed the sword at him, "I took nothing from you! I was engaged to Josephine long before you! She to my face gave consent!"

The man looked at Ael with burning furry in his eyes, "You expect me to believe that? That she wants to stay with you?"

Ael's face was hard as stone, "Yes"

Lord Otranto shook his head, "STOP!" came a cry from the crowd.

Both men turned their heads to the right Josephine fought through the crowd. She looked at Ael stunned as he stood over Lord Otranto with his sword.

Ael was shocked, "JOSEPHINE!" Josephine's face showed her displeasure. Ael backed up letting Lord Otranto get up.

Otranto bowed his head to her, "Lady Montilyet" Josephine walked right passed him, "What a pleasure to"

Josephine got right into Ael's face pointing at him, "What are you doing?"

Ael felt like a five year old caught with his hand in the cook jar, "Josephine, I can't take the chance you might have to marry him!" Josephine lowered her head shaking it.

Josephine rose her hands, "That's not your decision! The Inquisition needs you, I need you!" She turned around holding herself. She looked at him showing concern, "Yet you throw yourself into danger! Why do this?" Ael looked at her, "Why risk everything we built? Why risk your life?"

Ael looked at Josephine his nostrils flared out, "Because I love you!"

Josephine looked at him stunned, "You...you do?"

Lord Otranto looked at him equally stunned, "He does?"

Ael through his sword aside, "I mean it! Every word. You are the very essence of my soul!"

Josephine smiled, "I love you too!" She ran up and hugged him.

Lord Otranto sheathed his sword and slightly bowed, "Well fought."

Josephine looked at him concerned, "Lord Otranto"

Lord Otranto looked at her, "The Otranto's regretfully withdraw the terms of betrothal."

Josephine smiled sweetly, "Thank you"

Lord Otranto bowed, "Do not thank me" he turned to leave, "I know when I'm out matched."

Josephine turned around to look at her love as he held her up and swung her around.

Ael looked at him, "Josephine, I've never been so happy in my entire life."

Josephine stroked his face, "We are tempting the fates with such talk...but neither have I." She looked at him with a scolding look on her face, "Don't ever do this again."

Ael just smiled at the woman he loved more than his life and kissed her so hard it took her breath away. Josephine wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted her foot up into the air as Ael spun her around.

Later that evening Ael had a room rented out for the evening and the two sat on a couch and stared into the fire. Ael's left arm wrapped around Josephine as she had her head on his chest.

"I can't stop thinking of your duel in Val Royeaux! Running into the middle of the crowd, the noise, swords clashing!" Ael smiled as she snuggled into his chest.

Ael looked at Josephine, "I was worried you'd still be angry with me for accepting the duel in the first place."

Josephine put her left hand on his chest, her face became stern, "I was only worried for your safety! Your position allows for so little of it!"

Ael kissed his love's hand as he watched her fall asleep, he then put his head against hers as he drifted off to sleep with the woman he loved in his arms.

************************************************************

When Ael got back to Skyhold he found Cullen on the battlements where the stairs led from the courtyard to his office. He was overlooking the terrain and seemed to be daydreaming. His face had a look of peace on it for once. This was something Ael thought he'd never see. He was slow to approach Cullen he didn't want to bother him. Cullen noticed Ael by hearing his footsteps.

Cullen turned to his right looking at Ael, "I wanted to thank you. When you came to see me." Cullen started to rub his neck, "If there is anything..." Cullen started to look nervous looking anywhere but at him. Ael smiled she thought it was funny. Cullen scoffed at himself as he lowered his arm, "This sounded much better in my head." He looked out into the distance.

Ael smiled at him, "I trust you are feeling better?" Cullen looked at Ael seeing he was still concerned for him.

Cullen looked away for a moment "I...yes."

Ael worried for his friend, after Maxwell forced him to burn the lyrium out of his system, his withdrawals were relatively minimal. He worried for his friend and the current pain and suffering he was in.

Ael looked at him, "Is it always that bad?"

Cullen sighed he knew he couldn't hide it from her anymore. "The pain comes and goes." He lowered his head, "Sometimes I feel like I'm still back there." Cullen sighed closing his eyes and shook his head, "I should not have pushed myself that hard that day."

Ael smiled as he leaned against the wall "I do have to credit you for one thing that day." Ael was all ears, "I met your sister who is a wonderful person."

Ael chuckled, "Really? Playing chess is that fun?"

Cullen smiled, "We've also played Wicked Grace while you were gone and Ari is really good. I owe her five sovereigns."

Ael shook his head as he laughed looking out to the mountains, "She's that good because she cheats."

Cullen looked at Ael in shock, "What? A lady of her stature cheats?"

Ael smiled, "I taught her before Max was little before he was sent to the circle. To get our father back, Ari learned to cheat so he'd give her money. Ari sent the money to Max until she got caught corresponding with him."

Cullen nodded as he understood it, he didn't like it but he understood it. Cullen lowered his head as he sighed. "I never truly told anyone what happened to me at Kinloch Hold I...was not myself after that. I was angry"

Ael nodded, "Understandably so."

Cullen closed his eyes stepping away from Ael, "For years that anger blinded me. I'm not proud of the man that made me. I'm sorry if I ever treated you unkindly in Kirkwall."

Ael gave his friend a firm look, "Cullen what happened to you is the risk we all take. It's part of our job unfortunately and I was fully aware and to be honest, I wasn't surprised. For some, being a Templar never changed who they were. Others, there was nothing left of who they were. The job destroyed them from the inside out."

Cullen lowered his head, "When I saw mages" he had a momentary pause.

Cullen looked at Ael with glassy eyes, "Now I can put some distance between myself and everything and what happened." He took a deep breath "It's a start."

Cullen sighed, "What about you? You have troubles of your own. How are you holding up?"

Ael lowered his eyes, "Honestly, I'm terrified." he looked away from him, "So many people depend on us, on _me_! Corypheus is still out there Corypheus controls the Venatori and was responsible for the explosion at Haven...I want to keep my family together and protect them."

Cullen looked at his friend gently, "We have made great strides do not doubt yourself or the Inquisition just yet. If there is anything I can do, you have only to ask."


	22. Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Cullen and Ari become closer, Cullen asks a question which ends up in a surprising result. Leliana and Ael find out more of Calpernia and Corypheus' plans.

The wedding day was coming quickly for Josephine and Ael. Both were eager and dreamed of the day to say, "I do."

Josephine had ordered the cake from her favorite bakery in Val Royeaux. Decorations with ribbons, flowers, she had her dress being made from the finest Antivan silk. The flowers were ordered and invitations were sent. Josephine's parents would attend but Ael's father refused out of protest that Maxwell and Ari were there. He felt Ari's duty was to go home and be with her husband. He considered Maxwell an abomination and refused to be in his presence.

The ceremony was going to be in the Main Hall and the Inquisitor's throne was going to be removed for the ceremony. Ael let Josephine have free reign in planning since he only wanted her. Ael just wanted Josephine to be happy.

*****************************************************

Cullen and Ari were in the garden talking as he led her around the garden. Ari's bruises were healing and clearing. Her belly was still growing as were Cullen's affections for her. The two had become friends as Cullen would visit her daily and play Chess or Wicked Grace. Ari loved Cullen's quiet nature that he never pushed her, he just let her lead on what she wanted to do. He just wanted her to feel safe.

Ari looked at Cullen as they walked, "Don't you have more important things to tend to?"

Cullen smiled while blushing, "Yes...I mean no."

Ari giggled as looked at him with a smile, Cullen loved it when she smiled. "Well which is it?"

Cullen was about to answer when Ari giggled and without thought put Cullen's right hand onto her belly. Cullen blushed at first but he felt it, a strong kick and roll. His heart raced as he now felt the life within her.

After a moment, Ari looked at Cullen as if she did something horrible. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."

Cullen shook his head, "No, it's alright." He said gently, "I'm honored you shared such an amazing thing with me."

Looking into Ari's striking blue eyes, the knuckles of Cullen's right hand brushed her cheek and she startled, pushing Cullen away screaming. Cullen kept a firm hold so she didn't fall but he didn't restrain her. Ari bent over with both hands against her chest. Ari looked like she was prepared as if she was going to be beaten.

Cullen gently helped Ari stand up straight, "It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you." Ari looked at Cullen with tears in her eyes. "I didn't mean to startle you."

Cullen held Ari hands in his, "You have every right and reason to shy away from a man's touch. However I think by now or rather, I hope you'll understand what it is I have come to feel for you." Ari had tears in her eyes, "I would never hurt you Ari."

Ari looked at him shocked, "What?"

"Ari, I want..." Cullen sighed as ran his fingers through his hair as he walked away a few steps. He turned around, "I want you to come to Ael's wedding with me?"

Ari shook as she held her belly and started to cry in pain, Cullen quickly pick Ari up into his arms and took her into her quarters. Cullen gently put Ari on her bed and was about leave and get help but Ari held firmly onto him.

"Ari, I need..."

"To stay with me!" she cried out.

Cullen wanted Ari to receive help but he didn't want to leave her when she felt she needed him. Cullen sighed as he made the decision to stay, he placed his right hand on top of hers as she held his left. Cullen knelt down as he gently hushed her. Cullen began to softly, gently sing to Ari as she tried to take deep breaths.

After a few moments Ari quieted, as Cullen gently rubbed her head she looked at him. Such tenderness was something Ari thought was only in fairy tales. Cullen's amber eyes bore through her, warming her soul. It was like being melted from the inside out. Cullen's voice was haunting as it filled the room, Cullen sat on Ari's bedside as he sang. Cullen noticed Ari looked like she was enchanted. He was able to hold Ari's hand with his right and gently stroked her head with his left.

The pain seemed to slowly come back but all Ari did was scrunch her face and take deep breaths. Ari refused to scream because she wanted to hear Cullen sing. As the song seemed to end Ari's pains seemed to finally go away.

******************************************************************

Ael went into the undercroft where the Blacksmith Harritt was finishing his order. He had just finished and was polishing it as he turned to see Ael coming in. "I have it here for you your worship."

Ael smiled, "Good, I will put it in my quarters till the ceremony next week."

Harritt put it in a small box and gave it to him. Ael opened it and looked at it. It was a simple gold ring that complimented her engagement ring. He smiled as he gave a nod as a thank you and he opened the door the undercroft when he was approached by a messenger.

"Inquisitor, your sister has taken ill and is being seen by a healer!"

Ael's heart stopped and ran all the way to Ari's room. He opened the door and saw her laying on her bed sitting up, perfectly fine. Cullen sat in a chair on her right side and they were playing Wicked Grace. He did see a healer however.

Ael walked in, "Ari? Are you alright?"

Ari smiled as her brother kissed her on the head as he stroked her head. Cullen put his card hand down, "I asked her to accompany me to your wedding..." Ael could see Cullen's face was wracked with guilt.

"Yes"

Cullen and Ael looked at Ari, "I will go with you."

Ael saw the two smile at each other as Ari took Cullen's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Ael looked at the healer who was folding up a towel. "She and the child are well, she just needs to rest a day or two."

Ari laughed, "I win!" Ael looked over and saw Cullen throw his cards on the bed next to Ari, "Andraste's Knickers I swear your brother is right, you do cheat!"

Ari laughed as she pretended to look offended and then looked at Ael, "You lie! I don't cheat!"

Ael smiled as he put his hands behind his back, "I haven't one a match with you since we we're thirteen."

Ari held the coins in her hands as she blushed looking at Cullen. Ael's heart warmed seeing his sister smile. Cullen kissed Ari's hand as he stood up, "I will be right back my lady."

Ael and Cullen walked out of the room with Cullen rubbing the back of his neck. "Ael, I'm sorry for what happened. It wasn't what I intended..."

Ael smiled as he shook his head, "Cullen, it's okay. My sister and the baby are fine. I'm willing to bet that a kind person like you asking her for a date shocked her into false labor." Ael chuckled, "It's funny if you think about it."

Cullen didn't find it so funny he was at all times genuinely concerned with Ari and the baby's welfare. Ael could see Cullen had a question he wanted to ask. "Cullen? What is it?"

Cullen sighed as he folded his arms, "Ael, I know you are the Inquisitor and you have many duties to the people but also you are the head of your household. The ink on Ari's annulment papers are barely dry but, I would like to ask you for your consent to court your sister."

Ael didn't look surprised he was just waiting for the question to pop up. "Of course Cullen, there is no man I can think of more highly to court Ari."

"Where is she?" The two turned their heads to see Maxwell climbing up the stairs. His face clearly concerned, "Where is Ari? The baby!"

Ael put his hands up to his brother, "Calm down she's fine! She just experienced false labor pains."

Maxwell looked at Cullen, "You! You caused it didn't you?" Maxwell's eyes were flared and aggressive.

"What did you do?" Maxwell snapped.

Ael staid between the two, "You need to calm down!"

Maxwell shoved his brother out of the way and pushed Cullen into the wall. "Stay away from my Sister Templar! She's not for you!"

Cullen looked at Maxwell firmly but he wasn't going to dignify any of Maxwell's accusations with an answer. He was starting to get a migraine from the yelling, he looked at Ael. "Please give Ari my regrets for leaving Inquisitor." He then turned and left with Maxwell yelling at him.

Ael pushed his brother into the wall, "What's wrong with you? Ari's been the happiest I've ever seen in ages. Cullen's good for Ari and she's good for him. Cullen's no longer a Templar and neither am I, do you have a problem?"

Maxwell stood up tall, "Ari only needs us! No one else!"

Ael was about to respond to Maxwell but was interrupted.

"Where's Cullen?" the two looked over to see Ari, "Where is he?" she asked again. Maxwell took his Sister's arm and helped her sit back on the bed. "You need to rest Ari."

Ael smiled, "I had him attend to something for me Ari. He'll be back later." Both Maxwell and Ael saw Ari's concern in her eyes.

Maxwell was about to clean up the cards, "No! Don't touch them! We weren't finished!"

Maxwell left the cards alone looked at his brother, "Keep him away from her." he whispered before he left.

Ari turned onto her left side and drifted off to sleep. Ael peaked at Cullen's losing hand and noticed that Cullen folded a winning hand, he was losing to her on purpose. Ael smiled realizing Cullen was losing to make his sister smile.

************************************************************

Leliana had called Ael to her tower for she had found out some useful information with crystals and notes that he found in Vicinious' home. Ael had walked up as he saw Leliana leaning over her work table as she was going over Vicinious' notes.

"Your trip to the merchant's home yielded results." Leliana stood up, "Before Calpernia became the leader of the Venatori, Calpernia was a slave from Minrathous. Even slaves with magic are treated unkindly in Tevinter. If Corypheus freed her no wonder she follows him."

Ael sighed and wondered what kind of life Calpernia must been. "Her life must have been harsh, if Corypheus seemed a better master."

"Perhaps but Calpernia has freed every slave she's purchased. Vicinious kept track of all his shipments. My agents will investigate, this could lead us to where Calpernia's lair is. In the meantime talk to Dagna, the crystals you found fascinate her."

Ael nodded as he walked down the stairs and headed down to the undercroft. When he went in he saw Dagna at a table examining something. Dagna heard Ael approach and turned around and looked at him.

Dagna was enchanted, "This is an _amazing_ find, Inquisitor. The Shaperate in Orzammar had something like it." Dagna turned and looked at the table where the crystal was held in an iron cage. It seemed to float in the air as it turned as it seemed turn over and over.

Ael smiled, "Hello to you too Dagna."

Dagna looked at the crystal, "They preserve voices or a likeness. Memories, you know? You don't know," Dagna shrugged, "it doesn't matter, the Venatori cracked it but here..."

Leliana walked down the stairs of the undercroft as he was listening to Dagna's words. "Those documents you found Inquisitor." Leliana started causing Ael to turn around, "I've made an interesting..."

Suddenly the sound of something cracking or turning on could be heard and an image of Corypheus approaching someone started.

"Discoveries" Leliana finished as she and Ael watched Corypheus' image.

"Have no fear of Demons." He said.

Calpernia's image appeared and approached him "But the power will draw them. Unless you have wards against possession?"

"Once you have become the vessel. Demons will be beneath your concern prepare as I directed."

Calperina bowed in front of Corypheus, "I shall, Elder One." The crystal quit working and the images disappeared.

Dagna got frustrated, "Sod it!" she then caught herself, "Oh sorry, the crystal couldn't take anymore." Dagna looked at the crystal, "Wasn't meant for this."

Ael just looked at Dagna, "That looked like Corypheus and Calpernia" she said in shock.

Dagna gave a nod, "That was a memory stored in the crystal."

Leliana shook her head, "No, that was vital information. Did you see Calpernia's expression?" She looked at Ael, "Their alliance may be less than harmonious."

Ael folded her arms as he talked to Leliana, "Corypheus said Calpernia was going to be the vessel. A vessel for what?"

Leliana looked at Ael, "They spoke of power, demons, but Calpernia is already a Magister. Corypheus must have some other plan."

Ael was afraid what that plan maybe, he looked at Dagna. "Dagna? Again?"

"Well...I'm no Shaper, but I might be able to get it to remember new sounds."

Leliana was intrigued, "Really? If we hid it among Calpernia's belongings, imagine what we could learn!"

Dagna seemed to get an idea, "Aha! I can split it and keep half here! We could hear her speaking right then! It's not how they are supposed to work and it will probably break, as I said I'm no Shaper."

Leliana looked at Ael, "Inquisitor, Calpernia's Venatori have been digging up elven ruins. Tracking them might lead us to her. If this crystal were placed in her lair, I cannot overstate the value of what we might learn."

Ael was getting tired of this game of cat and mouse, "Why don't we just attack her head on?"

Leliana gave him a disapproving look, "You attract attention, Inquisitor. Her spies would see you coming. A single agent may slip in and out without notice. This crystal may yield great rewards."

Ael had his arms folded as he thought about things. Calpernia had down things to mess with the Inquisition and him. He sighed, "It seems only fitting to turn Calpernia's tools against her."

Dagna gave a nod as her face looked determined, "Right!"

"If there is a rift growing between Corypheus and Calpernia, we must exploit it."

Dagna looked at Leliana then the crystal, "I'll have the crystal ready soon, I think. Let me find the Quicksilver..."

Ael looked at Leliana, "See that it is done as soon as possible."

"Of course Inquisitor, I will let you know about anything that develops."

*****************************************

Maxwell went into his quarters where Dorian was reading and saw his Amatus walk in with a dangerous look in his eye.

"Amatus what's wrong?" he questioned.

Maxwell looked at him, "My sister had contractions today."

Dorian lowered his book with his eyes wide, "Is she alright?"

Maxwell nodded, "She's alright, they were only false labor."

"Then what's wrong?" he questioned getting off the bed.

Maxwell snorted, "That Commander upset her enough that she started the contractions."

Dorian folded his arms, "I heard that he asked if he could escort your sister your brother's wedding. If it's true, I doubt that was the response either was hoping for Amatus."

Maxwell passed back in forth, "I want him to stay away from her."

Dorian put his hands on Maxwell's shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Amatus, what do you think is going to happen? I don't think your brother is going to let anyone unworthy near your sister. Not after the scene he displayed at Halamshiral."

Maxwell's eyes weakened, "I don't think I could take it if she gets hurt again Dorian. I almost incinerated the bastard in front of everyone."

"Really? You showed remarkably more control then than you are now."

Maxwell gave a snort, "Ari needed me Dorian, if I killed that bastard she would've had the baby right there on the floor. Besides if I had killed the bastard it would look bad for the Inquisition and mages everywhere."

Dorian watched Maxwell sit on the bed and bent over holding his hands, "Is this because you wished your family was there for you, when you were injured?"

Maxwell held his breath as realized Dorian had made a valid point. "I don't know Dorian, maybe I am. No one was there for me. No one cared about my welfare by any means."

Dorian knelt down ,"Amatus, she's not you. She's protected here and she's starting to find happiness. Just like you did."

Maxwell looked at Dorian and the two kissed as Dorian held Maxwell's face and smiled.


	23. Bachelor Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ael confronts the wardens in the Western Approach however seeing such blood and unnecessary death, leaves him with questions of faith and whether his wedding is appropriate.

Ael was in his room packing for his trip to the Western Approach, he'd finally received word from Hawke that they found the ruins and needed to rondevu.

Josephine walked in and smiled, "Do be careful my love."

Ael looked at Josephine with a smile, "I always am Josie. I'm more eager in my return because it will be time for the wedding."

"Are you sure you don't want to add your own personal touch to the wedding?" she asked.

Ael smiled standing up as he grabbed his pack, "I already did" Josephine looked at him curiously, "You"

Josephine blushed horribly as he kissed his fiancé deeply, "I will return as fast as I can."

Josephine watched her love leave as he walked down the stairs and she prayed he'd be safe and come back to her.

*******************************************************

Dorian, Varric and Bull with her to the Western Approach. They road hard to meet Hawke and Alistair there. The weather there was hot and dry. There was no escaping the Sun unless he set up camps. Ael had Harding show him where the Warden's would be and they rode out again. He found them and they ran to them dismounting the horses. In doing that they would be harder to see since the hooves kicked up the sand. When they saw Hawke and Alistair, they were at the entry way of the ruins which were mainly a hollowed out shell. There was a bridge they would have to cross to get to it.

Alistair walked up to Ael, "I'm glad you made it. We've seen green lights coming from the tower."

Hawke gave a disgusted look as she took a step forward. "Blood magic I'd wager! You can smell it! Or see the corpses!" she turned her head to the entrance. "You take point, I'll guard your backs!"

Ael and the others followed Alistair across the bridge that lead to and open tower. Up the stairs there was a rogue Warden who looked very frightened as his fellow Wardens circled him. He began to cower as he looked at them with demons at their sides.

He began to stutter, "Wwwait!" He backed up to another smaller flight of stairs "No!"

A mage stood behind him that was up those flight of stairs. He had medium dark skin. He had a mustache and beard at the chin with stubble. His hair was black and pulled up in a ponytail. He an ill look about him. His eyes were a light blue. He had battle mage armor on but a high frilled collar around the back of his neck. The armor itself was red by the cloth and leather under it was white.

"Warden Commander Clarel's orders were very clear!"

The Warden looked behind him as another Warden who was a mage approached him. The rogue turned around with fear clearly in his eyes, "This, is wrong!"

The Mage looked at him, "Remember your oath: In war, victory! In peace, vigilance!" The rogue Warden started to back up "In death" he heard someone whisper into his ear "I'm sorry" which caused him to turn around.

It was the mage Warden. The mage warden stabbed him in the stomach as the other mage rose his hands "sacrifice."

The rogue's blood spilled out of his stomach and onto the mage warden. It was hot as he watched it spill on the ground. Deathly gags could be heard over the rogue's lips as he died. The warden let his comrade go with his body falling to the floor with a thud. The blood pooled into the air and a rift appeared.

A rage demon came out of the rift stopping in front of the warden mage. "Good" he said to the other mage, "Now bind it like I showed you!"

The warden mage held up his left hand and green mana came forth. The rage demon looked at him green energy encircled it. Suddenly a pop and the demon bowed before its new master. The mage quickly wove his right hand with red mana. The warden mage's eyes glowed red. The mage gave an evil, wicked smile. He pointed the warden to line up with the others and he did.

Ael just then walked up with the others, he was horrified but what she saw. Dead bodies of Wardens. Blood everywhere the walls, the floor. Some of the bodies had gaping stab wounds that showed their intestines, their throats slit. He had never seen anything like it, the brutality, and the savagery.

The mage smiled at her, "Inquisitor! What an unexpected pleasure!" He then bowed before her, "Lord Livius Erimond of Vyranthium." He then rose, "At your service!"

Alistair stepped forward giving him a nasty look, "I'm guessing you're not a warden."

Erimond moved the left, "But you are! The one Clarel let slip and you found the Inquisitor! Now you came here to stop me!" Erimond used a very condescending tone, "Shall we see how that goes?"

Ael didn't like him and was trying to figure out what to do, "Why do this? Why kill this poor man?"

Erimond looked at the corpse, "What him? We simply needed his blood!"

Ael looked at him shocked, "Oh, were you hoping to garner sympathy? Maybe make the wardens feel a bit of remorse?"

Erimond looked at the wardens, "Wardens!" they looked at Erimond, "Hands up!" He rose his left hand and they did as well, "Hands down!"

They did as well, Erimond put his hands behind his back. Alistair looked at Ael, "Corypheus has enslaved them."

Erimond gloated, "They did this to themselves. You see the calling had the wardens terrified! They looked everywhere for help!" Erimond let go of his hands and used them to talk.

Alistair had a realization, "Including Tevinter!"

Erimond gave a wicked smile, "Yes, and since it was my Master who put The Calling into their little heads we in the Venatori were prepared!"

Erimond put his left elbow on top of his right hand, "I went to Clarel full of sympathy and together we came up with a plan. Raise a demon army, March into the deep roads and kill the Old Gods before they wake!"

Ael flicked his head up showing recognition, "Ah! I was wondering when the Demon army would show up!"

Erimond looked surprised, "You knew about it did you? Well then here you are!"

His face went back to a blustering peacock, "Sadly for the wardens the binding ritual I taught their mages has a side effect! They are now my Master's slaves!"

Erimond started to pace around again, "This was a test, once the rest of the wardens complete the ritual; the army will conquer Thedas!"

He stopped and looked at them. Ael still gave him a vial look, "So Corypheus influenced the wardens and made them do this ritual?"

Erimond scoffed at Ael, "Made them? No!" he turned around holding up his arms, "Everything you see here, the blood sacrifices to hold the demons, the wardens did it of their own free will!"

Ael looked around seeing the blood. The bodies everywhere, the smell of death. He thought he was going to be sick. Now Ael understood what Cullen saw and how it changed him; His vision blurred and struggled to keep himself standing.

Erimond gave Ael a very cold look, "Fear is a very good motivator and they were very afraid!" he gave Ael smile that made his blood run cold. "You should have seen Clarel agonize over the decision." Erimond shrugged at him, "Burdens of command I suppose."

Ael wasn't understanding something, "Why would the wardens want to kill the Old Gods?"

Erimond looked at him, "A Blight happens when Darkspawn find an Old God and corrupt it into and Archdemon! If someone could go into the deep roads fighting their way through and kill them before they are to be corrupted" he flicked his hands, "Puff! No more Blights, ever! The wardens sacrifice their lives and save the world!"

Erimond smiled, "Although history may remember them a little differently now!"

_It did make sense in theory to do such a thing but in theory but why Clarel agree to work with Erimond?_

Ael took a step forward, "Why would Clarel risk using demons?"

Erimond put his hands behind his back still looking confident, "Demons need no food, no rest, no healing! Once bond they never retreat! They never question orders! They are the perfect army to fight through the deep roads!"

Erimond shook his head with a catty smile, "Or across Orlais now they are bond to my Master!" There it was, the real plan as to why Erimond was doing this.

Ael tried to appeal to any goodness Erimond might have, "Do you really want to see the world fall to the Blight? What do you get out of this?"

Erimond just stood there on his perch, "The Elder One commands the Blight! He is not commanded by it, like the mindless Darkspawn! The Blight is not unstoppable or uncontrollable it is simply a tool."

Varric smiled at Erimond, "Somebody is certainly a tool!"

Erimond didn't seem to be fazed by the statement, "As for me while the Elder One rules from the Golden City We the Venatori will be his God Kings here on this world!"

Ael was noticing that Corypheus was promising a lot of people they'd be Kings or Queens if they helped him. How many of those promises would he actually keep she wondered.

Ael snorted at him, "You think you can stand against me with just demons and a fade rift? Did Corypheus not mention what I did to the Breach?"

Erimond gave a nod, "He did! He also noted what he did to you at Haven."

Erimond held out his right hand and red mana came forth. He closed his hand making a fist. Ael's mark flared causing him to drop to his knees in pain.

Erimond looked at him, "The Elder One showed me how to deal with you in the event you were foolish enough to meddle here too!"

Ael fell onto all fours his hand palm up, "That mark you bear, the anchor that lets you pass safely through the veil." Ael looked up at him, "You stole that from my Master! He's been forced to find other ways to access the fade!" Ael took a deep breath and rose to his feet.

Ael rose his marked hand to the rift, "When I bring him your head" Ael began to close the fade, "His gratitude will be..." he caused it pop forcing Erimond to stop using his magic on him and to shut up.

Erimond fell backwards crying out in surprise. Erimond was shocked Ael closed the rift so fast in front of him. Erimond sat up on his left arm. He saw that everyone looked pissed off at him. He rose to his feet holding his left side.

Erimond limped away in a panic, "KILL THEM!" he ordered to the wardens.

Ael didn't want to fight them but he hand to! When it was over Hawke ran over to him, "So that went well!"

Alistair looked at Hawke, "You were right. Thanks to the ritual the warden mages are slaves to Corypheus!"

Hawke didn't want to be right, not about this! He looked at Ael who lost all color in her face. "And the warden warriors?"

Ael ran to the edge of one of the walls and began to vomit. This was too much for him. Hawke lowered his head, "Of course, it's not real blood magic until someone gets sacrificed!"

Ael looked back over at Hawke, "Erimond lied to the wardens. They were trying to prevent future Blights."

Hawke could see the anger in Ael's eyes. Hawke realized he had never seen blood magic before. He lowered his head, "Through blood magic and human sacrifice."

Alistair looked at Hawke, "Hawke they made a mistake, but they thought it was necessary."

Hawke looked at him angry, "All blood mages do! Everyone has a story they tell themselves to justify bad decisions! In the end it never matters! In the end you are always alone with your actions!" That statement hit Ael like a ton of bricks, he felt his body go numb.

Alistair looked at the others, "I may know where the wardens are, Erimond fled that way..." he pointed using his right hand, "There is an abandoned warden fortress that way, Adamant!"

Ael folded his arms, "I guess they didn't want to summon a demon army in public."

Hawke looked at him, "The Warden and I will scout out Adamant and confirm that the other wardens are there." They turned and left "We'll meet you back at Skyhold!"

*****************************************************

When Ael returned to Skyhold he saw that all the wedding preparations were complete. Flowers and ribbon was everywhere. Feasting tables and large kegs of ale were all around. When he entered the Man Hall huge ribbons of cloth came from the top of the ceiling to the pillars wrapped around in huge bows. Flowers, garlands, bunting were all around. Ael's throne was moved aside behind the stairs where an archway with ribbon and white roses stood. Feasting tables and kegs of ale were all around as well, truly Josephine had one her planning to the last detail.

Josephine was in the center still holding her writing desk as she gave directions as the bakers from Val Royeaux. She told them to take the wedding cake to the kitchens and make sure Sera stayed away from it.

Josephine caught sight of Ael and smiled, "My love you have returned in time!" Josephine's smile vanished when she could tell in Ael's face something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

Ael could hardly look at her, "I saw horrors in the Western Approach that a Templar or no innocent, should never see. The lives lost for blood magic..." Ael shook his head as he couldn't even finish his sentence. Josephine tried to touch Ael's cheek but he pulled away. "I don't know if I can go through with tomorrow."

Josephine's heart stopped, "What?"

Ael looked at the floor as he tried to stay calm, "I can't get married knowing that those men and women died for Corypheus' dark plans."

Ael then walked passed Josephine horrified with tears in her eyes. To think that the man she loved so dearly was hurting so horrifically that he would do something like this.

******************************************************************

Cullen was in his office reading missives when Josephine came into his office. Cullen looked up at her, "Ambassador? Can I help you?"

Josephine's face was worrisome and tears in her eyes as she looked at Cullen, "The Inquisitor has returned from the Western Approach."

Cullen stood up straight, "That's good...isn't it?"

Josephine held herself as she struggled to look at Cullen, "He called off the wedding." She said softly.

Cullen looked at her in horrific shock, "What?"

"He was deeply disturbed by what happened in the Western Approach with the Wardens."

Cullen walked around his desk, "What happened?"

Josephine shook her head in her confusion, "Something about blood magic."

Cullen sighed as he rubbed neck, "I'll go talk to him"

Josephine sighed as she nodded, "Thank you, let me know if I have to cancel everything."

Cullen shook his head, "Don't worry about anything being canceled Josephine. Go have your night out with Leliana."

Josephine nodded as she left Cullen as he ran his fingers through his hair and took a minute for himself. Cullen looked at the door that led directly to Skyhold. He opened it and walked through it to go to Ael's room.

Ael was sitting on his bed with his back towards the stairs. He was bent over holding his hands and began to pray. He was slightly rocked back and forth as he prayed:

"These truths the Maker has revealed to me:

As there is but one world,

One life, one death, there is

But one god, and He is our Maker.

They are sinners, who have given their love

To false gods.

Magic exists to serve man, and never to rule over him.

Foul and corrupt are they

Who have taken His gift

And turned it against His children.

They shall be named Maleficar, accursed ones.

They shall find no rest in this world

Or beyond."

Ael repeated the prayer from Transfigurations one, commandment one and two that he did hear Cullen walk up. Cullen recognized those horrible, troublesome signs from anywhere. Cullen sighed as he walked up to Ael and sat next to him. Cullen didn't say a word he just sat next to him quietly bringing his friend quiet comfort. Ael knew Cullen was there but he just continued to pray till he couldn't do it anymore and cried. Cullen leaned forward resting his arms on his legs as he observed.

Ael finally was able to form words, "The horror of what those bastards did..." he turned and looked at Cullen, "How can you live with things like this?"

Cullen lowered his head and shook it, "One day, one hour, one moment at a time." was all Cullen could say, honestly.

Ael now understood Cullen's anger, distrust all of it towards mages. Now Ael wasn't sure if he could ever look at his brother the same way ever again. Would he be capable of such horrors if he chose to?

"What I can say is that you can't let it stop your life. If you find that little piece of happiness, you grab it and fully embrace it." He said told Ael.

Ael shook his head, "I can't get married tomorrow Cullen, it's not right."

Cullen growled, "Maker's Breath Ael, if you walk away with anything from that accursed place it's to value life, and embrace everything it has to offer." Ael didn't say or even acknowledge Cullen's words. "Those men and woman knew at any moment they could lose their lives. Any soldier knows that they might lose their lives whether it's from the enemy or within. It's the risk we all take."

Ael understood it and he knew every word made sense but still it still seemed wrong to in the wake of such a loss of life.

"Who do you think you're punishing by calling off your wedding? Josephine or yourself? You think if you had gotten there earlier you could have saved them?" Ael continued to look forward, "You can get vengeance for what happened to them by stopping Corypheus and honor them by marrying the woman you love. Many Wardens lose their families and former lives when they become wardens. By living your life you give their lives meaning."

Ael looked Cullen dead in the eye, "Like you did?"

Cullen shook his head, "What happened to me was different."

"How was it different? How can it be any different? You were stuck for years your horrors, angry, hard, and distant. It affected you, still affects you, daily."

Cullen knew what Ael was trying to do and he wasn't falling for it. "It's hard, a struggle even but I only just recently found the friends to help me cope and truly move on." Ael smiled knowing Cullen was talking about him. Cullen put his left hand on Ael's shoulder, "Let's go get an ale and toast to your marriage."

Ael realized in his heart that Cullen was right, that he loved Josephine and wanted to marry her. If he pulled out of tomorrow he was punishing her and ultimately himself in the end. Ael nodded as the two stood up and walked out of the room.

********************************************************************

When Ael and Cullen entered the Herald's Rest they went up the first flight of stairs. Ael saw Varric, Bull, Dorian, Maxwell and Blackwall sitting around a table waiting for them. They cheered raising their mugs as they saw him. He walked up and sat down at the end between Cullen and Maxwell. Varric shuffled the cards and dealt them out.

"So Templar are you nervous? You're marrying a very special woman after all." asked Varric.

Ael threw in three gold pieces as he collected his cards and arranged them. "Never been so certain of anything in all my life. I can't stand the waiting actually."

Bull slammed his left fist on the table with a laugh, "Can't wait for the fucking around part I take it?"

Ael blushed as he looked at Bull, "That's between her and I, no one else needs to know any of that."

Cullen sighed of relief, "Thank the Maker, at least someone has some propriety around here."

Bull's face soured, "What's the point of having a Bachelor Party if we're not going to talk about sex?"

Dorian smiled at Bull, "If it makes you feel any better later you can do raunchy and unspeakable things to Amatus and I."

Bull's lips curled into a smile, "Alright now that's what I'm talking about, but don't complain to me tomorrow if either of your asses hurting."

Ael spit out his ale from the shock of hearing Dorian and Bull, he looked at his brother shocked. "You do this?"

Maxwell smiled, "Every now and then."

Dorian shook his head as he smiled throwing coins into the pot, "Yes, well adding some spice to the bedroom is needed every once and a while."

Bull looked at Ael, "Just remember what I've told you, make sure you beat yourself off before you actually have sex." Ael chocked on his ale and started coughing as Cullen struck him on the back, "that way you'll last longer."

Ael wiped his mouth with his arm when he stopped coughing he looked at Bull, "I don't think anyone needs to know anything we've discussed Bull." he told him blushing horribly.

Maxwell smiled, "If you don't want to talk about your impending sex life, I could always talk about mine with Dorian."

Dorian's face lit up, "Oh Amatus you do know how to spice up a night don't you!"

Everyone laughed as cards drawn, coins clattering as they talked and laughed. At some point Maxwell had been eyeballing Cullen as he drank and played cards. Cullen was fully aware of it and was letting it go for a time.

Cullen put his hand on the table, "Angel of Death card, I win!"

Maxwell growled, "You cheated!"

Cullen took an immediate offence, "I'm not a cheat!"

The two stood up as their eyes bore into each other, "I'm not afraid of you Templar!"

"Nor am I mage!" Cullen snarled.

"ENOUGH!" Ael snapped, slamming his fist on the table, coins scattering everywhere.

Varric rose his hands, "Easy you two, this is meant to be fun not cut throat."

Maxwell sized up Cullen and knew that they were about the same size, except for his magic there wouldn't be much of an edge over him. Maxwell's body relaxed but his eyes didn't, "Stay away from Ari."

Cullen gave a snort, "I will accompany Ari for as long as she wishes. It's no one else's call but hers."

Ael looked at his brother, "Max sit down! You're making an ass out of yourself!"

Dorian grabbed Maxwell's hand and pulled him downward forcing him to sit. "Clearly you've had too much to drink, I should give you a proper spanking when we get to our room."

Cullen finished his ale and folded his hand looking at Ael, "I will retire for the evening Inquisitor. I will see you in the morning, have a good night."

Cullen then gave Maxwell a nasty look before he left. Ael gave Maxwell a nasty look as he got up throwing his cards on the table. "Thanks for the evening." and left.


	24. Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has finally arrived for Josephine and the Inquisitor, food, drink, merry making and a baby.

The wedding day had come at last, important guests were given rooms throughout the castle. The wedding party and those who were important to the wedding's success were already at work. The people outside of the guest list were going to celebrate outside tables were set up. Everything was being set out food, drink, decorations everything! The decorations were magnificent flowers, ivy, everywhere. The mages used magic to keep the flowers alive longer and to look more beautiful. Pollen was heavy in the air catching the light. The pollen looked at magic dust sparkling everywhere. Truly Skyhold was a wonder to behold. Green and white sheer cloth were tied at the top and draped from the top and extended out to the nearby balconies. Chairs were made for the guest as flowers were tied to the chairs with white ribbon. A white runner from the archway to the end of the aisle was laid down.

Josephine woke up in her room, she'd slept in old room. It was bad luck to see the groom before the wedding. She turned her head to her left and saw a dozens of roses all around her room on tables and the ground, they were of every color. She sat up with smiled as she knew they were from Ael. She saw a single perfect red rose on her pillow and saw a note. She took the rose and read the note.

_My Lady,_

_I look forward to seeing you later. Enjoy your special day._

_I love you,_

_Ael_

Two maids came in with breakfast with her favorite foods on it. She knew he had a hand it too and she smiled. When she was done two elven women came in who were famous in Val Royeaux for cosmetology and hair styling, as they walked in as a maid left with her finished dishes.

They both smiled at each other as they then looked at Josephine. "We will make you look beautiful today my lady." said Mia "You will be stunning! We guarantee it!"

They then set to work in drawing her a rose pedal and warm milk bath and to start Josephine's day of pampering.

Ael was getting ready in his room, he had gotten his suit that he wore in Halamshiral. He had his suit laying on his bed and he was sitting on the loveseat polishing his boots. He was wearing his pants and as he was polishing them. Ael heard steps coming up and turned his head around. It was Maxwell, he had a sorrowful look on his face. Ael turned around and continued with his task, causing Maxwell to look down as he walked over. Maxwell was already dressed and ready as he walked over and stood in front of Ael.

Maxwell knelt down as presented Ael a small box. Ael knew it was Josephine's ring, "I came to give this back to you. After last night"

"Stop it" Ael interrupted, "I asked you, I chose you that's the end of it. You're my brother and we will have disagreements. You know last night won't be the first or the last. It's part of being family Max you know that."

Ael looked at his brother, "Even with you at odds with Cullen for whatever reason. Even if it's because of Ari." Ael sighed as he put his boot down and looked at Maxwell. "I gave my blessing for you and Dorian did I not?"

Maxwell stood up, "Yes"

Ael held his hands together as he leaned forward, "Do you know why I did that?"

Maxwell gave a nod, "To see me happy"

Ael narrowed his eyes, "Doesn't Ari deserve the same thing? After everything she suffered and continues to, doesn't she deserve the same thing you do?"

Maxwell knew Ael was right, he folded his arms after he scratched his head. "I gave Cullen consent to court Ari after he had the decency to ask me. Which is far better than finding him the library in a compromising position."

Maxwell smiled as he looked down for a minute trying to prevent a smile or laugh. He couldn't argue about with that by any means.

****************************************************

Cullen was outside Ari's room as he was due to pick her up and escort her to the Main Hall. The door slowly opened and Ari came out. Cullen was struck breathless as Ari stepped out. She wore a red dress that Antivan silk. A small thread of golden beads held the dress up over her shoulders. The dress had a high waistline which gave her waistline a lot of room. Her belly was so big it threatened to consume her. However it was part of her beauty, a mother about to have a child. Her hair was in an Orlesian twist and hair star barrettes that sparkled in her raven black hair.

Ari's makeup was flawless and her face showed no signs of before. Her eyes popped with her dark eye shadow and eyeliner. Her lips were a soft pink and to Cullen begged to be kissed. Ari gave Cullen a curious look as she put her right hand on her belly.

"Are you alright?"

Cullen gave a small groan as he shook his head, "You're stunning, my lady." Cullen offered his arm and the descended stairs, "How are you feeling?"

Ari smiled, "I'm feeling alright, I'm so big I look like I'm about to burst." Cullen stopped giving Ari an odd look like he was about to have a heart attack. "I'm not going to Cullen, relax." she giggled.

Cullen escorted Ari into the Main Hall, she looked around, marveling at all of the decorations. Cullen had a firm hold as she looked around. He didn't want Ari to fall, Cullen led her to the front row of the seating. All the seats were taken on Ael's side and Cullen glared at a fat noble who in Cullen's opinion could deal with standing.

"Move, the Inquisitor's sister will be sitting there." he growled.

The tone of Cullen's voice caused the man stand up like he was being propelled out of a sling shot. Cullen gently braced Ari's back with his left hand as he held her left hand with his right. He was gentle to help her sit down.

"Cullen, you didn't have to do that, I could have stood up." Ari whispered.

Cullen shook his head, "You're heavy with child Ari, you need to take it easy. If your water broke because some pompous noble, is too fat to stand..."

Ari giggled, "You make me feel so special."

Cullen kissed Ari's hand as he left to attend to the seating with the rest of the guests. Ael came up the steps where Mother Giselle stood in front of the archway. He stood on her left hand side as Maxwell stood next to him with the ring box in hand.

Cullen stood at the entrance of the Main Hall a carriage rode into Skyhold's courtyard and pulled up to the steps. It was a carriage that showed extravagance that was pulled by two stunning dark brown Taslin Striders. Cullen watched as the footman got off the back of the coach and opened the door to the carriage that led to the steps. A man got out of the carriage first, he was tall with long black hair tied back in a low pony tail. He had some streaks of silver in it. He wore a dark blue formal jacket that looked as if he could transition from riding to a dinner party.

He had deep blue almost black pants that had black boots that run up to knee. He had a stern look about him.

A woman got out next taking the man's hand as she stepped out. She looked like Josephine save for a few faint wrinkles and silver in her hair. Her hair was swept up and adorned with jewels. She wore a dress that was dark purple. A long scarf draped across her chest and shoulder with a silver necklace that looked very similar to Josephine's. Both looked up at them as they ascended the stairs.

When they got to the only a few steps to the top, Cullen bowed, "Lord and Lady Montilyet, it is an honor to finally have you here in Skyhold." Cullen's body turned as he held out his left hand showing the entrance. "Please the ceremony will begin soon."

Cullen walked with them till they got inside, Cullen turned facing them. "My lord Josephine is in the room there. Cullen pointed to Solas' office, "I believe she's expecting you." Cullen then looked at Josephine's Mother. "My lady, allow me to escort you to your seat."

Cullen offered his arm and the woman gently took it. Cullen escorted Josephine's mother to her seat in the first row on the opposite side of the aisle. Cullen caught sight of Ari with her hands rubbing her belly.

Cullen walked over to her, "Are you alright?" he asked as he knelt down.

Ari nodded, "Yes, he's just kicking a lot."

Cullen gave a small smile, "It's a boy?"

Ari shook her head, "I don't know, it's just better than calling him _it_ all the time."

The music started filling the air and Ael's heart stopped. There was Josephine with her father, she was stunning. She had a gown made entirely out of lace and a built in bodice with a sweetheart neckline with off the shoulder sleeves. The length of the dress's skirt was cathedral length. Her hair was its normal style except she had a two layer diamond headpiece. The ones on her forehead were larger than the ones moving to the back. In the middle was a large oval diamond that connected to the two strands together. A large jeweled cathedral length veil was pinned half way behind her head.

All eyes were on Josephine as she held onto a bouquet of white roses. Leliana was behind Josephine as she wore a simple white silk gown that went to the floor with a sweetheart neckline and off the shoulder sleeves.

Ael had to lock his knees into place as not to fall down. Maxwell smiled at his brother as Ael realized this woman coming towards him was the love of his life. When the two got to the steps Mother Giselle smiled as she held her hands up to her chest.

"Who gives this woman away?"

Josephine's father looked at her, "Her mother and I do."

Josephine's eyes locked onto Ael's as she gave a sweet smile. Ael's gently reached out for hers as her father looked at him sternly.

"Not so fast young man, I crave one more moment longer with my daughter."

Ael lowered his hand and put it behind his back as Josephine's father looked at her. He gently kissed his daughter's cheek and looked at the man in front of him. He gently handed Josephine's right hand outward. Ael slowly reached out for Josephine's hand and took it. Her father held his hands over theirs as he looked at Ael with tears in his eyes.

"Treat my daughter with all dignity and kindness she deserves young man."

Ael gave a nod as the man released their hands and walked over and sat next to his wife. Josephine and Ael then faced each other as they held each other's hands. The Revered Mother looked out onto the crowd all of their friends from the Inquisition was there in attendance. Mostly sitting on Ael's side since they were his family as well.

Mother Giselle's hands held out above their heads, "We are gathered here in this blessed place, in the eyes of the Maker to witness the joining of two hearts."

Josephine's hands began to shake as they slightly trembled in Ael's hands. His hands steadied Josephine's as they both looked deeply into each other's eyes. Josephine could clearly see that Ael meant what he said, he wasn't nervous. He was completely calm and his hands were warm as thumbs rubbed the top of Josephine's as the Revered Mother talked about the Maker and Holy Andraste. They seemed and it was quite clear to all those around that they were in their own world. They didn't anything or anyone around them.

It wasn't till the Revered Mother looked at the two and spoke to Ael, "Do you Aelatha Trevelyan, Inquisitor of the Inquisition take Josephine Montilyet to be lawful wife in the sight of the Maker?"

Ael smiled sweetly, "I do now and for all the days of my life."

The Revered Mother looked at Josephine, "And do you Josephine Montilyet, take Aelatha to be your lawful husband in the sight of the Maker?"

Josephine's eyes became glassy as she felt a huge lump in her throat. Josephine practiced the words hundreds of times in her head. He knew them, she wanted to say them. She nodded as she fought to say the words as she laughed.

"Maker, I'm terrible at weddings! Even mine!" she said in jest. Everyone gave a laugh as Josephine looked Ael in the eyes with a smile. "I do" she finally go out with tears pouring down her cheeks.

The Revered Mother looked at them with a smile, "We will exchange rings to seal your love and promise to each other."

Ael looked behind himself to where Maxwell was behind him. Maxwell handed Ael, Josephine's ring. Josephine looked behind her and Leliana gave Josephine, Ael's ring. It was made of Nevarrite and Josephine had Emeralds and diamonds laid into the band.

Ael slipped Josephine's band on first, "I promise onto the Maker and Holy Andraste herself to love and honor this woman for the rest of the days of my life."

Josephine took Ael's left hand and gently slid the ring on his finger. Josephine still hand tears in her eyes as she spoke, "I promise onto the Maker and Holy Andraste herself to love and honor this man for the rest of the days of my life."

Ael took Josephine's face into his hands with his thumbs wiping away Josephine's tears. Ael then slowly but passionately kissed his _now_ wife with all he had.

Josephine wrapped her hands her husband leaving nothing more for the Revered Mother to say but, "I know pronounce you man and wife."

The crowd cheered as flower pedals were thrown all around the two as they walked together down the aisle. Maxwell noticed Ari as she seemed to be stretching her back. He walked up to Ari helping her stand. "Are you alright Ari?"

Ari nodded, "Yes but my back hurts. I think it was from sitting down for so long."

Maxwell put his right hand on his Sister's back, Ari felt a warm spot that went up and own it. She looked at him, "What did you do?"

"I numbed it a little. Does it help?"

Ari nodded as Cullen came up to the two. Cullen held out his hand as he bowed as he smiled. "My lady, shall we?"

Ari smiled as she took Cullen's hand, Maxwell noticed Dorian walking up to him. "Well Amatus, I don't about you, but I'm famished. Let us get find our sitting and drink some wine and eat the wondrous delights shall we?"

Cullen escorted Ari as they heard whispers consisting of the possible origins of her child. Was the Commander of the Inquisition the father or someone else? Cullen heard them but didn't seem to care.

Ari slowly turned her head to him, "I'm sorry for the rumors."

Cullen held Ari's hand gently as they walked, "I don't care, let them talk. They obviously have nothing better to do."

Cullen helped Ari sit at the main table for the family and their escorts. It was on the left side of the wall. Cullen helped Ari sit down as groaned in pain with her back. She adjusted herself better so it wouldn't hurt so much.

"Are you alright?" Cullen asked as he sat down next to her.

As wine was being poured as the plates of food were served. Ari nodded, "Yes, just some mild back pains."

Ael helped his new bride sit down, "Thank you my love." Said Josephine.

Ael smiled as he sat next to Josephine and kissed her hand, "You look radiant Josie."

Josephine giggled, "I'm glad you like my appearance, I did my very best to look stunning for you."

Ael smiled, "You succeeded admirably my treasure, my wife." he praised as he kissed her left hand, "I don't even think Andraste herself could've accomplished such a feet for the Maker himself."

Josephine blushed horribly, "You temp the fates with such talk."

The two kissed as music started to play and fill the hall, guests laughed and danced through out the night. Ael stood up as he held out his hand, "Would you grace me with a dance my beloved?"

Josephine smiled as she took Ael's hand and walked out onto the dance floor. Everyone clapped as Ael took Josephine's hand into left and his right around her waist. As the two danced, they seemed to float on air. Cullen noticed Ari seeming to be enchanted by the whole affair.

Cullen leaned over towards Ari, "Are you into dancing my lady?"

Ari nodded, "Do you?" as without thought she put her left hand on Cullen's right.

Cullen blushed, "I never learned to dance I'm afraid, Templars were never invited to balls."

Ari giggled, "I bet you're a wonderful dancer, you're just being modest." Cullen chuckled as he looked at Ari affectionately. Cullen nearly startled when Ari's hand and gave it a lite squeeze. He smiled and squeezed back as they watched the dancing.

Dorian took his chalice of wine and drank it before he stood up and took Maxwell's hand. "Come on Amatus, I'm in the mood for dancing."

Maxwell chuckled as he got up, Dorian couldn't drag him out onto the dance floor fast enough. Dorian took the lead as they danced elegantly on the floor, nearly putting the bride and groom to shame. Ari continued to watch and marvel as her eyes sparkled with delight. Cullen couldn't take it anymore and got up still holding Ari's hand. Ari looked at Cullen with her magnificent blue eyes underneath her black eyeshadow and eyeliner. It sent shivers down Cullen's spine.

"Will you honor me with a dance my lady?" Cullen asked in a low husky tone.

Ari smiled, "But of course" she stood up with Cullen's assistance as they walked. "I thought you couldn't dance?"

Cullen chuckled, "For you, I'll try."

Cullen took the lead and they took it slow so he wouldn't trip taking her with him. Ari had attended hundreds of balls and danced with many men who asked for a dance with her, Cullen surpassed them all.

Ari smiled with her eyes sparkling, "See, I told you, you were only being modest."

Everyone watched all three couples dance as they were a family in total bliss. Ari looked into Cullen's honeycombed eyes as they danced. Cullen couldn't take his eyes off her as the danced. Cullen was happy to see Ari felt safe enough with him. They never said a word, not one, for their eyes spoke for them, everything they wanted to say, felt, needed. In those moments whether they realized it or not their lips became closer and closer to each other. Dorian and Maxwell as did Ael and Josephine watched the two, as their lips finally met and a gentle and loving kiss transpired between the two.

Ari felt her heart pound as her body became warm, Cullen's right hand gently cradled her jaw as they kissed. The two heard clapping from all the couples, they blushed horribly. Ael took Josephine and walked her by the cake. Josephine had ordered a six layer wedding cake that was double chocolate with white butter creme frosting. She had red roses on the top and around the edge of each layer. The two held the knife and cut the cake together.

Ael had half a mind to shove a piece in Josephine's face but decided against it for fear of her father. Instead they both had a fork and fed each other a piece. The chef then proceeded to cut the remaining pieces as the two kissed.

Ari looked at Cullen, "Can you help me back to my seat?"

Cullen nodded as he helped Ari, he figured being so heavy with child that there was no true way to be comfortable. Sitting, standing neither way was an answer for her.

Ari started to moan in pain, "My back really hurts!"

Cullen knelt down, "Do you need a healer?"

Ari shook her head, "No, it comes and goes. I should be fine, I don't want to ruin the wedding."

Cullen stroked Ari's cheek, "It only ruins things if you're in pain."

Maxwell sat next to Ari, she touched his arm causing him to look at her. "Can you numb my back again?"

Maxwell looked at Cullen for moment, "Of course, are you alright?"

Ari nodded, "My back just hurts, I don't think these seats are helping my condition any."

Maxwell put his hand on Ari's back and in a moment saw relief in her eyes. "Thank you."

Cullen kissed Ari's forehead as he got up and walked over to the Bride and Groom. "Ari's starting to fade. Is it alright if I take her to room?"

The two both nodded, "Yes of course. I'm impressed she lasted this long." said Ael, Cullen nodded and turned. "Cullen" Ael called out, Cullen look at him, "Let me know if anything happens." Cullen nodded as he walked back to Ari.

Cullen helped Ari stand, "Where are we going?" she questioned.

Cullen smiled, "To your room so you can rest properly."

Ari was relieved but felt bad, "I don't want to be rude by leaving abruptly."

Cullen shook his head, "I asked your brother and Josephine for you. They were fine with it."

Ael watched his sister leave before turning to his bride, "Shall we excuse ourselves for the evening?"

Josephine blushed as she smiled, "If you wish"

Ael looked around as he saw the guesses were all busy in their own entertainment, he took his wife's hand and walked into their chambers for the evening. When they got to the door that led into their chambers, Ael picked Josephine up and carried her up the second flight that led their room.

"So how do you feel about being Josephine Trevelyan?" Ael questioned gently.

Josephine looked at him with stars in her eyes, "I couldn't be happier my love."

The two kissed as Ael brought Josephine to their bed and laid her down. Josephine held onto the sides of Ael's face gently as they kissed. Josephine sat up slowly as she took off her veil and headpiece. When their lips parted, she smiled at him. "Give me a moment to get into something more comfortable?"

Ael looked at Josephine with a hunger in his eyes and nodded, Josephine put her veil down carefully on the love seat. Ael then watched Josephine step into the washroom, he turned and walked to the love seat and took his sash and coat off. He then sat on the bed and removed his boots, when Josephine came out, she was wearing a sheer night gown that only went down to her lower thighs. She had thin straps and it seemed to glow in the Moon's light.

Ael shot up and with his mouth slightly a gape, she looked stunning in it. Ael felt himself harden just by looking at her. Everything he and Bull had talked about for months flew out the window. Ael walked up to Josephine and kissed her with everything that he had to give. His hands went to her hair and pulled the pins that had been holding her hair up. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders giving her the look of a goddess. Ael's hands gently rose from Josephine's neck till he cradled her jaw. Josephine's hands held his wrists as she looked at him.

Ael picked Josephine up and walked to the bed where he gently laid her down and laid on top of her. Josephine opened her legs to let them both be more comfortable. Ael felt his blood catch on fire as left hand gently lowered one of her shoulder straps. His lips traveled down her jawline to her neck and collarbone. Josephine felt her skin tingle as her heart raced with anticipation. She felt her nerves start to get the best of her as she felt his hardened cock against her thigh.

Ael sat up onto his knees as he unlaced his pants and his cock fell from it, throbbing so hard it ached. Josephine's breaths deepened as she saw it. Ael leaned over her as he gently inserted a finger inside Josephine causing her back to arched into his chest, breasts fully on display. Ael leaned down to suck and nibble at them, it was harder now for Ael to keep his want, in check.

Ael looked at her in the eye, "Josie look at me." she looked at him with loving chocolate eyes as she smiled.

Ael knew he couldn't stand being in this state. But Ael paused, one last time, positioning himself over Josephine exquisite body. He slid his hand away, shaking slightly as he tried not to let his nerves get the better of him.

Ael looked down at Josephine's left breast and brushed her hair aside. Ael settled above Josephine, spreading her legs wider and urging her to curl them back around his thighs, a hand on the bed beside Josephine's head to steady himself and the other came to stroke her cheek affectionately. Ael pulled back, shifting and reaching down to line himself up and moved his cock around nervously till he was pressing the blunt head of his cock to her quivering slit.

Slowly, carefully, Ael began to push in, watching Josephine's face and caught her sharp intake of breath when Ael first slipped between her folds, the quivering of Josephine's legs as he sank _slowly, gently_ \- deeper.

No matter how much Ael wanted to give in and sink fully into her, Ael restrained himself, caring more for her welfare than his own, pausing as he was barely a few inches as Josephine wrapped her arms around Ael's neck, causing him to lay on top of her. Josephine just wanted this part to be over so she used her legs to push Ael further into her. 

Ael looked at his wife who had tears in her eyes. "_Please keep going._" she whispered, rolling her hips just enough to pull Ael further in, as it further at his control.

Ael _groaned_ when their hips finally met, as Josephine enveloped him all at once, a warm, slick, tight yet soft channel which felt like nothing else. She was so tight, Ael didn't know if he was going to be able to move. Now with his cock fully sheathed in her tight, the welcoming heat, Ael paused just to take it all in.

As Ael pulled back and slowly pushed back in slowly, Josephine called out in shock tinged with pain. Damn it, he hurt her. Ael looked at his bride, "I'm sorry Josie, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Ael didn't moved a single inch in fear of hurting Josephine any further. Josephine seemed to give a small whine from the pain. Ael got Josephine to look him, he looked at her kissing her. "Are you alright Josie?"

"It's alright my love!" Josephine smiled brushing Ael's face.

Ael passionately kissed her, "I won't move till you say it's alright." Josephine nodded as they kissed passionately again.

The urge to move was maddening, but Ael staid frozen, trying to let Josephine adjust. Also in giving her that time, it was giving him time as well, the sensation was enough that if Ael wasn't careful he'd cum too soon.

_Maker's Breath, does it feel like this for her? _He wondered.

Josephine looked at Ael with tears in her eyes, "It's alright Ael, I want to. Don't you want to my love?" She asked curiously. "Ael, you feel-!" she seemed surprised at the sensation that was starting to be pleasurable.

As if in answer Ael started to move, he rotated her hips gently, it was Ael's turn to cry out. He took it slow so as not to hurt her too bad or cum. Josephine had never known such pain. It was sharp and there was nothing like it. Ael kissed the left side of her neck. He looked at her he could see the pain clearly written on her face.

"Josie, it's alright. I'll take it slow." he told her softly in a nervous tone, he cupped her left cheek.

Ael listened to his body and Josephine's as he didn't want to look too nervous or unskilled. He started moving back and forth, slightly, a slow and gentle rhythm. His tongue slowly moved down till he got to her left breast. Sucking on her nipple as his right hand massaged her right breast. Josephine put her hands around Ael's back and her legs around his hips. Tears fell from her eyes. She gave Ael a look that told him all was well.

Ael moved his hips ever so slowly in and out. He lowered his head into the grove of her neck and shoulder. He moved at a slow but steady pace not wanting to hurt Josephine. Ael took his right hand and put it between them both and started to rub Josephine's clit. Bull and Maxwell expressed a huge importance of that at _one_ spot for Josephine's pleasure. Josephine didn't know such a spot existed as she dug her nails into Ael's back.

Ael was slow not only for her but him as well, the feeling of being inside of her was maddening and it didn't take much to excite him at this point. He felt his body start to tingle and grow hot. Suddenly Ael was overcome with a rush as his balls began to tighten as did his stomach and leg muscles. Ael knew this sensation all too well and he didn't want it quite yet. He was trying to think of things to cool his blood but nothing helped him as he cried out in pleasure and embarrassment.

In a moment, Josephine realized what had happened. He had only moved his hips in total with his cock inside of her four or five times. Ael had a horrible look of embarrassment as he in an instant had gone soft and pulled out of his new wife.

Josephine immediately sat up and kissed Ael as she tried to console her husband. "It's alright my love. Things will get better the more we try."

Ael looked at her thighs and saw the blood and took the consolation that he wouldn't be hurting her anymore. As bad as Ael felt that he only last the total of five minutes, he felt better that they had both done what they had waited so long for.

***************************************************

Cullen escorted Ari back to her room, he opened the door and watched her enter. She still had his hand and tried to lead him inside. Cullen planted his feet on the ground, "Ari, I really shouldn't."

Ari smiled, "Cullen, what do you think is going to happen? I'm bigger than a Druffalo who can bare see her ankles, I doubt I can put them over your shoulders. So I find it highly unlikely that I'll be doing anything risqué." Cullen realized Ari was right and he came in. She took off her shoes with her feet and sat on her bed. 

Cullen helped Ari get comfortable with pillows behind her back. "Is your back any better?"

Ari nodded gently as she took hold of Cullen's hand, "Stay with me for a little while?"

Cullen kissed Ari's hand and smiled as he nodded, he walked to the opposite side of the bed and sat on it. He put his right arm around and in a moment she was asleep. Cullen looked at her belly and gently rubbed it. He looked forward for the day when he got to meet this beautiful child she'd been carrying for so long. Within a few moments, Cullen was asleep as well.

It wasn't till later in the night, Cullen woke up with Ari fiercely squeezing his hand. He looked at Ari as he was trying to understand what was going on. "Ari?"

Ari squeezed his hand as tears were in her eyes from the pain, "The baby is coming!" she screamed. Cullen got up to leave and get a healer but Ari refused to let go, "Don't leave me!"

Cullen looked at Ari as he noticed her water had broken and it wouldn't be long. "Maker preserve me, I don't know how to do anything like this!" said Cullen, moving Ari's dress back over her legs. Cullen saw dark hair and knew that if he left and came back the baby would already be born. Ari screamed as she felt an urgent need to push. Ari's legs began to shake as she screamed and cried out from the pain.

Ari's looked at Cullen terrified, "Please don't leave me!"

Cullen threw off his gloves as he got a determined look, "I'm not going anywhere Ari, just push."

Ari screamed as she did, Cullen just prayed to the Maker like he had never before. He prayed that his negligence wouldn't cost one or two lives. Cullen saw the head starting to bulge against the skin and he wasn't sure if it was going to be able to stretch enough without tearing.

Ari stopped as she needed a break and to catch her breath, "I'm sorry Cullen, the back pains were really labor pains. Max's spell for my back wore off and my water broke!" she reasoned.

Cullen growled in frustration, "It's alright Ari, just push! For the love of the Maker push!"

Ari screamed as she pushed again and the head started to push through again. Cullen tore off his sash as he wiped the head off of the blood and tissue. Finally the head seemed to start to come out as he became fixed on the black hair.

Cullen became concerned she'd tear, "Easy Ari, go slowly." he coached.

Ari stopped as her head made a thud against the brick wall, she was struggling for breath with sweat dripping down her neck and chest. The pain was horrific as Ari fought for breath, "I don't know if I can do this!"

Cullen got a fierce look on his face, "You can and you will, that I have no doubt!"

Ari held Cullen's hand for a moment as she began to push again, the head slipped out, Ari exhaled heavily as she breathed, struggling for breath as she pushed. She could feel every inch of the baby coming out. It was slow and painful, once the shoulders started to pass, Ari shrieked so badly all of Skyhold echoed. It sent a chill down everyone in the Main Hall's spines.

Ael woke up from his sleep with Josephine hearing the shrieking screams. Maxwell was in the middle of fucking Dorian who was under him with the Tevene's legs over his shoulders, when he heard it. Both Maxwell and Ael recognized their Sister's screams and ran as fast as they could to her room.

After Maxwell got pants on, he had grabbed a healer and in an instant both were at her door. Before anyone could touch the door's handle a small shrill of a scream came from the room and Ael burst through the door.

There was Ari on the bed with Cullen on the bed without his jacket. Ari sat up as they both looked at the baby. All wrinkled and wet, covered in a flaky white film and blots of blood, his eyes sealed tight and his toothless mouth open to scream his lungs out — so many little features that should be unsightly in any other context, but here, before her, seeing all of it together, Ari has never seen anything as perfect as her child at this moment. Cullen wrapped his coat around the tiny baby screaming at the top of its lungs. 

Cullen handed the baby to Ari as he shaking with adrenaline. "Here you are my lady, you have a healthy son."

Ari sobbed as she looked at her baby and looked at Cullen, "Thank you! Thank you Cullen! Thank you for not leaving me!"

The healer pushed through Maxwell and Ael to tend to the baby and Ari. Cullen took a moment to take a breath and then noticed Maxwell and Ael looking at him dumbstruck.

The healer looked at the men, "There's nothing you need to see here! Get out, I will let you back in when things are cleaned up." All three left the room with Cullen's body still shaking from it all.

Ael looked at Cullen, "What in the Maker's name happened? Why didn't you get a healer?"

"Or us?" questioned Maxwell mildly irritated.

Cullen sighed as he rubbed his neck, "Ari thought her back pains were just that but she was in labor." Cullen looked at Maxwell, "You numbed her labor pains." Maxwell looked at Cullen stunned and bewildered. He didn't know that woman could have labor pains in their back, none of them did.

Cullen sighed, "When Ari woke up, she was in full blown labor, her water had broken when she roused me. I went to get a healer but Ari was terrified and pleaded for me to stay." Cullen shook his head as he held up his hands which were blood stained. He looked at Ael, "I'm sorry Inquisitor, I couldn't leave her like that."

Cullen waited for either of the men to start reprimanding him but they didn't. Ael hugged Cullen, "Thank you my friend. I'm grateful you were there for her and our nephew."

It wasn't long before Josephine and the others came to check on Ari, they had heard the screams and were surprised to know Cullen was the one that helped bring the baby into the world. Everyone waited to see if they could see the baby. However Maxwell and Ael shooed them away saying another time. After being given a shirt, Cullen wouldn't be denied, he slowly walked into Ari's room and saw she was finally sleeping. She was in a nightgown and cleaned.

The midwife was folding the last of the blankets and saw Cullen enter, "She needs plenty of rest right now."

Cullen nodded as he rubbed his neck as he caught sight of the baby. He was in a cradle at the foot of Ari's bed. Blackwall had made it and delivered it a few days before. Cullen still marveled at how tiny he looked, "Is the child..."

The midwife nodded, "Yes, he's a very healthy baby."

Cullen took a huge sigh of relief knowing he hadn't bumbled things. Cullen walked over to Ari and took her right hand into his and brushed some hair out of her face. Cullen thanked the Maker that Ari came out of this well. Cullen sat next to Ari in a chair and gently kissed her hand.

"Checking up on her?"

Cullen turned his head swiftly around seeing Ael smiling at him with his hands behind his back. "Inquisitor, I'm sorry..."

Ael shook his head, "Cullen, It's alright. I'm glad you wanted to see her." He told Cullen as he walked up to him and put his left hand on Cullen's shoulder.

Cullen looked back at Ari, "I thank the Maker she's alright, that they both came out of this alright."

Ael nodded, "As do I." he told his friend as he looked at his little sister. Ael sighed as he looked at Cullen, "I don't know if she would have survived if you weren't here."

Cullen snapped his head around blushing horribly, "Well I..." he stuttered as his eyes looked away.

Ael smiled, "Cullen listen to me" he told his friend squeezing Cullen's shoulder, "You are a good man which you have more than proven here tonight. You staid with my Sister and didn't abandon her. You kept her calm enough to deliver the baby. The fact that they both made it through and are here healthy and alive, it shows the Maker's favor for you and her."

To Cullen hearing those words come from his friend meant everything to him at that moment. Ael smiled as he patted Cullen's shoulder as he walked over to see his Nephew. Ael picked the baby up slowly and gently as not to wake him.

Ael smiled at his Nephew, "If you are going to Court my sister, you'll have to get used to being around this little guy."

Cullen knew that and didn't mind, he always did like children. Ael was gentle as he handed Cullen his Nephew. At that moment Cullen fell in love with Ari's Son all over again. Ael smiled as he knew at that moment his Sister and Nephew couldn't be in better hands.


	25. Internal Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ael discovers Cullen in his office reading missives and in the company of someone very interesting. Ael prepares for his travel to Adamant. Maxwell seeks comfort with Dorian after being denied traveling to Adamant. Cullen finds some shocking truths about Ari. Dorian appeals to the Inquisitor's good nature.

In the days Ari recovered from the birth and decided to name the baby Hunter. Cullen was a very hands on father figure with the baby, when Ari needed a break he'd take Hunter to watch the men train. Cullen's voice seemed to sooth him when he was fussy. After Cullen was done supervising he walked to his office. There was remaining paperwork he had to finish before the day was out.

Ael walked out of the courtyard and headed to Cullen's office. Cullen was still going over some paperwork he wanted done before the push for Adamant. He didn't want any misses of shipments or orders before he left. Cullen heard the door to his office, he looked up seeing Ael come in.

Cullen was happy to see him, "Hello Inquisitor, how are you doing today?"

Ael smiled, "I'm doing well, I didn't know you had company."

Cullen chuckled as he looked at the sleeping baby cradled in his left arm, "I wanted to spend time with the newest recruit. Ari needed to get some rest anyway" Cullen looked at Ael slightly concerned, "Does she need him? I was hoping to have him till he woke up."

Ael shook his head, "Not that I'm aware of, honestly I'm happy to see that you enjoy hanging out with him so much."

Cullen smiled as he looked at the baby, "I would like to think of him as my son." he said as noticed Hunter clinging onto his coat.

Ael looked Cullen's desk, "What are were you doing? Did I interrupt anything important?"

Cullen chuckled, "No, I was finishing some reports before we head to Adamant."

Ael looked the papers on the desk as Cullen leaned back in his chair. "I'm almost done, so why don't we head to the War Room?"

Ael smiled as Cullen got up and Ael opened the door and they walked to the War Room. When they entered the others were already there. They were planning their moves on Adamant. When they saw them, Leliana looked at Cullen with the tiny treasure in his arms. Leliana smiled as she put her hands behind her back.

"Adamant Fortress has stood against the Darkspawn since the time of the second Blight." She started as she looked at Ael.

Cullen walked behind the table and stood next to Leliana, "Fortunately for us that means it was built before the age of modern siege equipment." He put his right hand on his sword's pommel. "A good trebuchet will do major damage to those ancient walls!" He looked at Josephine who was on his left, "Thanks to our Lady Ambassador!"

Josephine looked at Ael, "Lady Sel of Jader was please to lend the Inquisition her scrapers! They have already delivered her trebuchets."

Leliana had a somewhat troubled look on her face, "That is the good news."

Ael sighed, "And the bad news?"

Leliana looked at him seriously, "Erimond called the ritual at the Western Approach a test! He may already be raising his army of demons in the Fortress."

Cullen worried for his friend, how his mind would handle seeing more demons and blood rituals? Would his mind be able to handle it? He had just recovered from the last bout.

Cullen looked at Leliana, "The Inquisition's forces can breach the gate but if the Wardens already have their demons."

Leliana looked at Cullen with a smile, "I found records of Adamant's construction. They are choke points we can you use to limit to fields of battle."

Cullen liked that, "That's good! We may not be able to defeat them outright" he looked at Ael, "But if we caught off reinforcements, we can carve you out a path to Warden Commander Clarel!"

Ael knew the time had come to face the Wardens and to stop Corypheus' plans for a demon army. He wasn't going to let Corypheus have such a prize. However Ael didn't like the cost, "Taking this fortress is going to get a lot of good soldiers killed."

Josephine looked at her husband she knew how he felt. "Our soldiers know the risks Inquisitor and they know what they are fighting for!"

Cullen sighed, "It will be hard fought no way around it, but we'll get that gate open." Ael could see the determination in Cullen's eyes.

Josephine looked at Cullen, "It's also possible that some Wardens may be sympathetic to our cause."

Leliana looked at Josephine, "The warriors may be willing to listen to reason though I doubt they will turn against Clarel directly." Leliana then turned to look at Ael, "The mages however are slaves to Corypheus. They will fight to the death!"

Cullen looked at Ael, "We built the siege engines and readied our forces. Give the word and we march on Adamant!"

Ael looked at them all, "Let's go!"

*******************************************************

Cullen walked to Ari's room with the baby as he still slept, he opened the door to see her still sleeping. He gently put Hunter in his cradle as he smiled. Cullen then walked over to the opposite side of the bed and sat on it. Cullen kissed Ari's hand gently which roused her. Ari opened her eyes seeing Cullen stroke her face. In a flash Ari threw Cullen on the bed straddling him. In a flash Ari pulled a dagger out from her pillow, pressing it against Cullen's throat! Ari's eyes wild, the tip of the blade pressing into the skin.

Cullen held up his hands as Ari took in deep breaths bearing her teeth. "Ari, it's okay!"

After a moment, Ari slowly removed the blade, her face showed remorse for what she'd just done. Her body began to shake. As Cullen slowly sat up rubbing Ari's shoulders and arms.

Ari started to cry, "Maker Cullen, I'm so sorry!"

Cullen looked at the dagger as he gently removed it from Ari's shaking hand. He dropped it onto the floor as he looked back at Ari. He gently moved hair out of Ari's face as tears poured down her face.

"I'm sorry I startled you so badly."

Ari looked away as she shook her head, "It's not that Cullen." She looked down at the bed, "I'm used to having a dagger under my pillow."

Cullen gently cradled Ari's right cheek in his hand. The thought of Ari sleeping with a dagger under her pillow and was _used_ to it, horrified him.

"Maker's Breath, why?"

Ari held her hand against his, "My husband would rape me regularly." Cullen's heart stopped, "There was never a time I gave myself willingly to him" Cullen watched the tears roll down Ari cheeks as she looked downward "...not even on my wedding night." she sniffled.

Cullen's eyes honeycombed as he stroked Ari's hair, "Ari" Cullen's voice was so gentle that it caused Ari to shiver.

Ari closed her eyes as tears trickled downward, "Now, I'm afraid that if I sleep or lower my guard that man will come and take me or my baby and force us to back with him."

Cullen kissed her forehead and Ari startled, even after all this time every time Cullen showed her any affection she'd still startle. Ari held herself as she scooted off of Cullen, "I'm sorry Cullen"

Cullen shook his head as he reach out and took two of Ari's right lower fingers into his hand. "There's nothing to apologize for. It's alright." Cullen held her face gently in his hands, "No one is taking you anywhere, I promise."

Ari smiled as she gave a nod as she looked at her son, "Thank you for watching him."

Cullen smiled, "I love watching him."

Ari looked back at him with a sad heart, "Has my brother made further plans on Adamant?"

Cullen nodded, "We leave tomorrow."

Ari looked surprised, "So soon? Are you going?"

Cullen nodded as he took Ari's left hand. "Yes, but not before I ask you something."

The baby started to rouse but Cullen still held onto Ari's hand. While Ari was a recovering from the birth, Cullen had an engagement ring made. Cullen knew her favorite metal was silverite and her favorite color was blue. So the band was silverite and it was encrusted with sapphire and diamonds into the band the diamond in the center was a heart cut. He had it in a velveteen box to keep it perfect till he decided when to ask. Cullen fumbled around with the box in his pocket as he raked his left hand threw his hair nervously.

"I...I...wanted to know...if you wanted to..." Ari looked at Cullen as he looked at her smile at him. "What Cullen? What is it?"

Cullen looked away for a moment and then back at her, "Marry me." he asked gently.

Ari looked at Cullen stunned as she couldn't believe what he just asked. Tears welled up in Ari's eyes as she saw Cullen take out the box. She broke out into a full blown sob as he opened it and showed it to her. The tears flowed down Ari's cheeks as she looked at the man she loved and then the ring. Ari slowly nodded yes as Cullen's heart leapt for joy as he put the ring on her finger, and Ari straddled his lap feverishly kissing him. Cullen fell backward as he held her and they both laughed as she held him.

Cullen's right thumb gently rubbed her cheek, "I will see to it that you will have every happiness, everything your heart desires. I promise to love Hunter with everything I have. I will provide for you both. I swear it Ari, you will never be afraid again of a man's touch."

Ari sat up as she kissed him with a melancholy look to her face. "I will always fear a man's touch Cullen." She said as she stroked Cullen's cheek with her knuckles. Cullen cuddled Ari into his arms as he rocked her back and forth and kissed her head. "But not yours"

Cullen kissed Ari's head as he held her. "You will _never_ have a reason to fear me Ari, never. I will _always_ protect you with everything I have." He whispered in a low husky tone. "We will never have sex without your consent." Ari felt Cullen gently rock her side to side. "Even if that means we will never have sex. I won't have you afraid of me Ari. I never want you be afraid of hearing my footsteps at night." He told her as he stroked her head.

"Do you understand?" he asked, Ari nodded.

"But don't you want children of your own?" Cullen kissed Ari slow and gently, "Hunter is my son, if he is the only child we have, then I'm content with that. I just want to be with you for the rest of my life."

Ari felt warm and safe at that moment and couldn't wait to have more of it. "Can we get married when you return from Adamant?"

Cullen smiled as he gave a gentle hum, "Yes, anything you want."

"I want it small, very small. Just us and my brothers." she told him with a smile on her lips.

"You don't want a dress and a party?" he asked as he stroked Ari's hair.

Ari shook her head, "I don't need any of that, just my family. I only feel safe with my family around us."

Cullen smiled, "Alright then, if that's what you want. That's what you'll have."

***********************************************************

Ael was in his chambers packing for his journey for Adamant, he turned his head to the stairs when he heard footsteps. He smiled as he saw it was Josephine "I will miss you love" he told her gently.

Josephine smiled, "Wasn't Hunter a treasure? He is very sweet and it is interesting how Cullen dotes on him. I wouldn't expect a man like him to melt over an infant."

Ael put a shirt in his bag, "Why wouldn't he? He delivered Hunter and he loves my sister." Ael chuckled, "Believe it or not Cullen has a softer side. He just needs to feel comfortable with you before he shows it though."

Josephine kissed her husband, "I can't wait for the day when we both can have a child together."

Ael's eyes lit up, "You want a baby?"

Josephine smiled as she blushed a little, "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

Ael let out a growl as he grabbed the sides of Josephine's face kissing her passionately. He backed her against one of the bed posts and as he took off her belt and turned Josephine around.

Josephine giggled, "My love, what are you doing?"

Ael fiercely unlaced his pants and held the base of his cock inserting it inside of Josephine. He began to nibble and kisses the left side of Josephine's neck. Ael's left hand rubbed his wife's breast. Both felt their body's warm as Ael thrust himself inside her. He made quick, deep thrusts as he kissed his wife's jawline.

"The thought of you with my child Josie" Ael snatched his wife's lips as he spoke. "it makes my blood hot and my loins ache."Ael whispered in a husky tone.

Josephine's heart started to pound as she felt Ael's middle finger started to play with her clit. Since their wedding night they had been trying to expand Ael's time before he'd cum. It was Ael's wish to make Josephine cum at same time as him. Ael and Bull had been talking about how to do that and bring Josephine pleasure as well.

Ael felt his cheeks grow hot as his stomach and groin began to tighten. He began to growl as he tried to stave off the pleasure in hopes of increasing Josephine's. Josephine held onto the bed post as she felt her knees weaken and her own cheeks began to flush and grow hot.

"You feel so good my love!" Josephine panted.

Ael scrunched his face as sweat dripped off his forehead, "Josephine! You bring me such pleasure!"

Ael growled as he felt himself grow close and gave short and deep thrusts, his skin slapping against Josephine until he came. Josephine felt her love riding out his pleasure till he became soft. He took huge breaths growling in frustration with himself.

"I'm sorry Josie, where you close?"

Josephine nodded as Ael turned her around and knelt down in front of her. He spread the folds of her vaginal lips as he began to lick at her clit.

Josephine began to show a look of embarrassment, "My love, you have just planted your seed inside me, are you sure you want to be doing this?"

Ael gave a slight nod as he continued to lick and slurp as he inserted two fingers inside of her. Josephine felt her want increase, the want to be touched, he want to be pleasured. Her hips began to move on their own as her whole body especially her chest grow hot! Josephine rose her hands above her head and held onto the bedpost.

The fingers of her right hand held onto Ael's hair as he continued to flatten his tongue against her clit as Josephine began to pant heavily as she felt a ball well up in her core as her hips moved.

"Yes, my love. Just like that please. I beg of you!" She begged.

Ael smiled as he knew he was pleasuring his love in the right way, a wonderful way. Josephine began to give a small cry as the feeling kept building more and more. Ael's fingers inside her were working her to a frenzy too. Josephine let herself go and screamed something thick, and lusty as she came. Ael felt her clamp down on his fingers and gently rode out her climax, her bliss. After a few moments he stood up looking at her and kissed her gently.

"That was...."Josephine broke out into a giggle, "wonderful."

Ael lifted her to his lips as he held her by the waist, "I glad, you deserve every pleasure Josie."

Josephine smiled, "I will pray to the Maker every day that you will carry our child."

The two kissed as they knew this was going to be the start of a new journey for them.

***********************************************************

Maxwell was in the Main Hall coming from the library as he saw Ael walk out of his quarters. Josephine wanted to freshen up after their unplanned sexual affair.

"Ael"

Ael looked around and saw his brother, "Max, what can I do for you?"

Maxwell looked like he had a question he wanted to ask but didn't know how to ask. Maxwell shook his head as he got irritated with himself.

"I want to come with you to Adamant, I want to help you."

Ael smiled as he thought of his brother helping him stick it to Corypheus. The more he thought about it the more he liked it but before he could say yes, another thought entered Ael's mind. Ari? If something happened to either one what would she be left with? Who would help be there for her and the baby?

Ael shook his head, "Max" Maxwell could tell by the look on his brothers face, it was no.

"I can't afford to lose you, Ari can't afford it either." Ael told his brother as his right hand held Maxwell's shoulder. "But I can fight! I want to help!"

Ael sighed, "It's my job to put myself in danger, not yours...or Ari's."

Maxwell narrowed his eyes slightly, "This isn't about what you want, I want to..."

Ael shook his head looking irritated, "I said no!"

Maxwell backed up, "I can't stay here forever tucked away all safe! That may be what Ari wants but it's not mine!"

Maxwell then stormed off as he swore obscenities loud enough for his brother to hear.

*********************************************************

Dorian opened the door to his quarters with a book in his hand as he read it. He was surprised to say the least to find Maxwell sitting on his bed. "Amatus! What do I owe the pleasure?"

Maxwell smiled as he laid down on the bed, "Nothing, I just wanted to visit."

Dorian could see there was something clearly bothering his dear Amatus. He closed his book and sat on his bed and turned on his right side to look at Maxwell, "Will you be going with your Brother to Adamant tomorrow?"

Maxwell shook his head, "No, he's decided to take Cassandra, Blackwall and Varric. He doesn't want me going because he wants to protect Ari and I."

Dorian gave a catty smirk, "Splendid, we mice can play while the Inquisitorial cat is away."

Maxwell gave a sigh as Dorian began to nibble at his neckline, his right hand went down his pants as he took hold of Maxwell's half flaccid cock in hand. Maxwell took hold of one of the laces to his pants and pulled it loosening his pants so Dorian could continue to play.

Dorian was interested as to why Maxwell wasn't into having Dorian play with him. He seemed distracted by something.

"You seem disappointed Amatus, why?" Dorian as he sucked on Maxwell's ear trying to get Maxwell to rise to the occasion. Maxwell wrapped his left arm around Dorian as he sighed.

"I want to prove myself Dorian, I want to prove that I'm more than the Inquisitor's apostate brother. I want to fight. I want to protect you and all those I love."

Dorian sat up, "You don't have to prove anything to anyone Amatus, least of all your brother."

Maxwell got a frustrated look in his face as he gave a snort in the split second Dorian realized another truth. "Or me for that matter." He said in a firm tone.

Maxwell sat up as he feverishly took Dorian in hand as he kissed the man, "I want a life with you Dorian, I want to prove that I'm worthy to be at your side. That I'm more than the Inquisitor's brother and that I can hold my own against this new upcoming threat!"

Dorian wanted to yell at his Amatus tell him he didn't need to prove anything, not to him, not to his brother, not to anyone for that matter. However another part of him couldn't find the words. He wanted his Amatus at his side now and forever. Maxwell saw the conflict in Dorian's eyes, the kiss that followed lingered, chasing back the cold to the edges and corners. Foreheads pressed together, lips nearly touching Dorian leaned forward just enough to nudge the tip of his nose until he earned the tiny smile he so desperately hoped for.

"I must say Amatus, you continue to surprise me. Part of me still think this isn't real to have someone who is so determined to protect the people and to never leave my side." he said, tilting his chin up to kiss him once more.

Maxwell smiled, "It took me a lifetime to find you Dorian, you are my soul. I have no intention in losing you, ever."

Maxwell's honesty threw Dorian off balance as it always did. There was no hint of sarcasm or ulterior motives. Dorian was used to the game, to teasing, to being a port in a storm for someone with no intentions of staying beyond the reach of a bedroom door. Dorian buried the desire for something more so far down within him, he barely recognized the possibility when it stood before him and asked for nothing more than shared affection. The quiet proclamation of those desires spoken to him by another even as the glaring hint of doubt flashed in those green eyes with every indication that he did not expect Dorian to share in that want.

Dorian narrowed his eyes, "Why is it that you are _always_ so damn good to me Amatus?" he asked, playfully, but curious to hear it.

Maxwell gave a halfcocked smile, "I..." Maxwell swallowed, startled by the struggle to speak. "You're my soul, Dorian. I know you feel the same way too."

Maxwell's kisses were long and slow only making the crease on Dorian's forehead deepen.

Dorian cursed softly at his own in-eloquence. His cheeks flushed with warmth at the unabashed grin spread across Maxwell's face. He wanted to kiss that smile until his lungs burned for air and his lips ached. He pulled Maxwell towards him, fingers curled into the soft hair at the back of his head. It was rushed and bruising and left them both with an ache of another kind.

"You're a bad influence on me honesty," Dorian grumbled, as Maxwell pushed him against the bed as he laid on top. "I have a reputation to uphold you know."

"What, I'm a bad influence?" Maxwell replied, pushing Dorian with his hip.

"Well, yes, I'm the evil Tevinter mage corrupting the Inquisitor's younger brother. That last bit loses some of its punch if we're snuggling at a fireside or picnicking in Minrathous," Dorian fretted, pushing upward against Maxwell.

Dorian chuckled, "Honestly, you care about what will people think?"

"I don't care what people think," Maxwell replied.

Dorian placed his palms flat against Maxwell's chest and pushed him backwards onto the bed. The bedframe groaned in protest and Maxwell wondered for a brief second if it might give way under their combined weight. It wouldn't be the first bed they broke with their fun. The press of Dorian's body against Maxwell's made those concerns a fleeting memory. Dorian's hands hot to the touch, snaked their way inside Maxwell's shirt. He traced each rib and the dip of Dorian's hip with an eager precision that left him whimpering his impatience.

"You are right about one thing," Dorian said, hoping idle chatter would help him keep his composure a while longer. "Even though I am loathe to admit it."

A chuckle rumbled against Maxwell's throat, followed by a teasing scrape of teeth. "Only about one thing?"

"Possibly others, but today I must say you are correct about you being my soul."

Dorian hooked the top of his foot around Maxwell's ankle and reached up to take hold of his shoulders. He flipped him easily, not entirely unconvinced the other man purposely did not put up much of a fight. Dorian straddled his legs and leaned down with a kiss and roll of his hips that left them both breathless.

"I love you more than life its self Amatus," Dorian breathed, his nimble fingers making quick work of the buttons on Maxwell's pants. "The soiled stained mage of the Trevelyan line! However in their haste to toss you in the fastest circle they could find they forgot key components that suggests that there is more, to you than just the evils of magic."

Dorian kissed Maxwell abdomen, "You're generous, loyal, giving and when needed you have a commanding presents!" Dorian ripped open the pants, paying no mind to a missed button that went clattering to the floor. "The way your shoulders move as you protect those you love, fighting villains and looking gorgeous while doing it!" he said with a predatory curl of his lip and a slow splay of his hands across Maxwell's chest. "Exquisite."

A triumphant grin spread across Dorian's face as his eyes settled on the blush of pink dusting across Maxwell's collarbones. He lifted his hips ever so slightly and let out a quiet laugh; always at his most uncomfortable when being complimented.

"I've been called many things in my life, but this is a first for exquisite."

"And that is nothing short of a crime, I assure you!" Dorian said, making a show of removing his own shirt, one belt and buckle at a time. "It suits you quite well," he insisted, dropping his shirt onto the floor. "I would also add, stunning and sexy," he added, placing a kiss on Maxwell's chest between each word.

The laugh that left Maxwell's mouth at the last word was something closer to a snort and he covered his mouth to hold back another. Grinning, he lifted his hips once more as Dorian's hand descended to the buckle and laces at the front of his breeches. Dorian felt his resolve to take this seriously crumble when Maxwell wiggled his hips and hummed one of the many Opera's songs Dorian enjoyed.

"You, my Darling, are drunk," Dorian said, not leaving any room for questioning.

"I am not," Maxwell replied, his ears already bright red with the tell-tale blush of an obvious lie. "All right, perhaps a bit I had to have a few after I found out my brother was going to leave me here again!," he admitted, struggling to kick off his boots.

"Still think I'm exquisite?" he asked, rolling onto his side to strike a pose, now only clad in his smallclothes.

"Oh, most assuredly," Dorian said.

Dorian pushed Maxwell back onto the bed and made quick work of his smallclothes. A teasingly slow stroke of Dorian's hand was enough to cure Maxwell of the giggles. With wine it seemed, and Dorian's skilled hand got Maxwell's tongue to tell his love his truest feelings for him, as well as a few more strokes and precise circles of Dorian's thumb left him moaning and cursing with little attempt to curb the volume of his voice. They didn't need someone coming in to what was going on inside.

"I would say it is safe to assume you enjoyed that," Dorian teased.

Dorian kissed a trail of feather-light kisses down Maxwell's chest, pausing for a few teasing bites along his ribs. Becoming increasingly aware of the growing tightness in his own breeches Dorian continued his path down Maxwell's body, paying particular attention to his navel before placing light and careful kisses on his thigh. He avoid the one place he knew Maxwell most wanted him to touch, each whimper and lift of his hips bringing a devilish grin to his face.

"I thought you liked me drunk?" Maxwell questioned, taking in a sharp breath when Dorian moved his mouth along the inside of his thigh.

"I like you many ways," Dorian murmured, trailing his tongue up the underside of Maxwell's cock before taking the head into his mouth.

Dorian hummed his approval at the deep groan and sharp lift of Maxwell's hips towards his waiting mouth. Even as he felt encouraging fingers move through his hair and heard his name moaned repeatedly like a desperate mantra, Dorian kept his pace slow; intent on making things last. Dorian's twirled his tongue around the tip before lifting his mouth free of him entirely; a cruel smirk gracing his lips as he kissed Maxwell's thigh.

"Maker, Dorian," he whimpered. He sighed, his lips moving into an exaggerated pout before asking with a smile. "How would you like me tonight?"

A wicked grin twitched beneath his mustache. Dorian sat up and started to undo the buckles and laces of his pants. Keenly aware that Maxwell watched his every move Dorian made a show of it, arching his back to pull the leather breeches down over his hips before sitting back to kick his boots and pull his legs free of the confining garment. The old bed groaned as Maxwell sat up to meet him, pulling him into a heated kiss while unashamedly grinding against Dorian.

"Lie back down," Dorian instructed, summoning all of his willpower not to finish before they even properly started.

Maxwell grunted in dissatisfaction and moved in for another kiss, frowning when his advances were rebuffed.

"You asked how I would like you, yes?" Dorian questioned, gripping the back of his neck to bare his throat. "Well, I would like you on your back, with me between your legs, fucking you into this exquisite mattress until you scream my name and forget your own," he said, sucking hard enough beneath Maxwell's chin to leave a mark.

The little moan that followed was coupled with a laugh that made Dorian tighten his grip.

"Oh, you find that amusing?" he asked, adding some teeth to query.

"No, I...ow, easy. I only...Maker. That's...very specific," Maxwell replied, with extreme lust coming on with a vengeance.

Dorian loosened his grip and nibbled a far gentler path up to Maxwell's ear. "You blush like a maiden," he teased, giving Maxwell's backside an affectionate squeeze. "May I fuck you now, Amatus?"

"Fuck me anyway you want..." Maxwell replied almost instantaneously, succeeding in capturing Dorian's mouth in another heated kiss. "And yes."

Dorian pried himself away to riffle through his clothes beside the bed. He returned with the small bottle in hand and an excited grin on his face. With clothes left in a forgotten pile on the floor Dorian climbed back onto the bed. He slicked his fingers and guided Maxwell back onto the mattress before carefully and with all the speed of a Halla, he started to press a single finger inside Maxwell. The gasp and pleased wiggle of Maxwell's hips made the task all the more enjoyable.

"How shall I take you then?" Dorian mused as he worked with careful precision to make Maxwell ready for him. "I am rather fond of me being the one to take you, instead of you taking me."

"You seem to always have me in charge more." Maxwell quipped. Another gasp tumbled past his lips as Dorian curled his finger ever so slightly. "Yes, I do, do that I don't I?" he questioned.

"I could again," Dorian replied, happily complying with the second request.

"Yes...Maker you're so good," Maxwell agreed, finding it increasingly difficult to listen to anything Dorian said as he slowly added another finger. "No one...Maker's breath...no one really knows me like you do." he said, biting his lip around a low moan. "Call me by name."

Dorian moved his fingers inside him, curling and stretching the digits until Maxwell's back arched off the mattress and he lifted his hips to try and meet each new thrust.

"Dorian, please," he moaned.

The soft plea sent a thrum of please to Dorian's core and he shook in anticipation as he slicked his cock with a few slow passes of his hand. Dorian's promise lewd promises of few moments before melted away to something gentler. The first slide was torturously slow, the room filled with quiet curses and groans until Dorian paused, buried to the hilt. Brown eyes stared up at him with pupils blown wide, nearly chasing away any hint of the vibrant color at their edges. Those eyes closed as Dorian began to move in earnest. The usual quiet of their coupling returned with hitched breathes and whispered pleas of encouragement.

Dorian felt heat coming off Maxwell in waves, crackles of red sparked across his chest and arms as though flame burst just beneath his skin. He gripped the bedsheets at his sides, the faint smell of burnt cloth drifting up from where his fingertips singed the cotton.

"So beautiful, Amatus," Dorian murmured.

Maxwell cried out and clenched around him as he tumbled over the edge. Any small strand of control left Dorian in that moment. He managed a few more uneven thrusts before pleasure took him and he gave himself up to it gladly. Those few glorious moments after, bright with the glow of it and the cool slide back to reality were something he often feared. The end of a moment he wished could last forever. A tentative hand snaked across his torso, bolder by the second, until Maxwell lay pressed against him, his head resting firmly on Dorian's chest. Dorian's was hot to the touch, a welcomed furnace in the cold damp of Skyhold's walls. Dorian draped his arm around him and kissed his brow.

"What do you want?" Maxwell asked, his pupils receding to chocolate brown once more.

"Well, I just want to kiss. You see people often..."

"Not that, ass," Maxwell chuckled, swatting him in the side before he could properly finish his sarcastic response. "What do you want to happen to us?"

Dorian kissed Maxwell once more and let the question linger. Dorian shivered as Maxwell traced small circles across his chest and tried to hold back a persistent yawn. There was no hiding his desires, his intentions after that question was uttered. It laid him bare and left him open to pain and rejection. He could lie. Dorian could say it was fated; hide behind a fake proclamation and witty remark. He could lie, but he didn't want to.

"I want us to stay us," he replied, his entire body tensing as his words hung heavy on the air.

"Thank you," Maxwell murmured.

Maxwell buried his face into the crook of Dorian's arm; ears burning red. "Thank the Maker."

Dorian felt the smile against his skin and the instant lightening of an unseen weight upon his chest. "I love you Dorian," he whispered. "More than words could ever say."

**************************************************************

Later as Maxwell slept Dorian Ael on the balcony of his bedchambers. Dorian walked into Ael's chambers and onto the balcony "May I ask you something?"

Ael turned his head in shock, "Dorian!"

Dorian walked up to Ael, "You are quite irritating you know. If you aren't fighting the good fight out there you're causing fights in here."

Ael looked at Dorian shocked, "What?"

Dorian lightly shook his head, "Your refusal to let Amatus come along to Adamant has dampened my poor Amatus' mood. I can't allow that I'm afraid." said Dorian folding his arms.

Ael took a defensive stance, "Dorian this isn't your call, I"

Dorian interrupted Ael, "I know you have to protect your family and those you love. You think you're the only one who wants to protect this world of ours?"

Ael folded his arms, "I am the one who has protect our world! I'm the one who has been tasked to defeat Corypheus." Ael told Dorian slightly frustrated.

Dorian didn't look at all rattled, "You aren't the only one who is fighting him, you know. Everyone who has joined the Inquisition whether being me or a scullery maid have something to contribute. That is why we have signed onto to this." Dorian narrowed his eyes, "If I left, do you think you could find anyone who can read ancient Tevinter? Can you decipher Corypheus' writings and notes? Ancient lore?"

Ael shook his head, "You know I can't. What's your point?"

Dorian looked at Ael with passion in his eyes, "Your brother has a lot to give the Inquisition, to you, but you haven't given him the chance. He wishes to fight at your side to help defeat this evil. Have you ever really considered that maybe part of the reason Maxwell seeks Corypheus' defeat is, because he nearly died, in serving in his name?" Ael lowered his arms as he hadn't considered that, "He killed people in the name of that Monster. He has to live with that daily. Let him fight with you Inquisitor."

Ael lowered his eyes, "You've given me a lot to think about Dorian." Ael lowered his head, still looking at Dorian. "I never thought in my lifetime, I would have a chance to have my brother and sister back. To even think I could lose either one of them...is frightening."

Dorian gave a smile, "I understand that but, we all have something to lose if this evil, isn't snuffed out. Think of how your siblings would be if you died, how would they feel? The guilt they'd harbor knowing if they helped you in your attempt of this would be god, they could have saved you?"

Ael hadn't considered that either and sighed as he looked at Dorian as he scratched his head. "I understand what you're saying Dorian. I will ask Max to join us before we go the Adamant tomorrow."

Dorian gave Ael a firm look, "Just make sure you watch his back as I know he'll be watching yours. I will be rather upset if you return without my Amatus alive."


	26. Adamant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Inquisitor travels to Adamant Cullen has a word with him about Ari's wishes for the wedding. Josephine tries to befriend Ari. Ael storms Adamant in hopes of saving what's left of the Wardens.

Ael decided to take Maxwell with him and asked early that morning. Maxwell eagerly accepted and packed and got ready. After bidding Dorian good bye he joined Cassandra, Blackwall since this was a Warden Issue and Varric. Cullen led the armies while Leliana went with her spies to give look out advantages to the Inquisitions army.

As they rode there Cullen moved his horse up to Ael's, "Ari and I are planning our wedding and I wondered if you would be my best man?"

Ael smiled, "I would love to! Is Josie helping with Ari's dress or the any of the planning?"

Cullen lowered his head and shook it, "No, Ari wants just you and Maxwell there. She doesn't want a dress or a party, just family."

"Josephine will be hurt if she can't attend. I know she'd be more than happy to hold Hunter during the ceremony."

Cullen shook his head, "It's not up to me, it's what she wants." Cullen sighed, "I don't think you know how deeply the abuse affected Ari. She had the big white wedding to be with a husband who couldn't stop hurting her."

Ael shook his head in confusion, "But she's not in that environment any longer, you're not that kind of man."

Cullen had a wounded look on his face, "Did she ever tell you about her wedding night?"

Ael's blood ran cold as his heart stopped as he halted his horse. Cullen realized he hit a nerve as he was trying to prove his point.

Cullen growled as he sighed, "She told me so there wouldn't be any surprises."

Ael looked at Cullen with wide eyes, "What did she tell you?"

Cullen shook his head, "I can't tell you."

Ael got very agitated, "Maker's mercy, then why tell me?"

Cullen growled in agitation as he shook his head, "Andraste preserve me, have you truly looked into Ari's eyes? I mean truly look into those sad, lonely eyes? The fear, the pain that she harbor within them?"

In truth Ael hadn't, in being Ari's twin looking at them the way Cullen did he'd weep, go on a killing spree or maybe both. It hurt Ael's soul to know even a fraction of what she suffered, the cruelty, and the malice.

Cullen gave a growl, "Did you know before Ari goes to bed at night she makes sure there's a dagger on her pillow? For fear that he'll come for her and the baby? Did you know that she won't let me couple with her out of sheer terror? Frankly, I count myself lucky Ari will let me kiss her lips, touch her face."

Ael was getting agitated as he heard these things and didn't want to hear anymore. Cullen knew his friend had to hear them, to understand.

Cullen adjusted himself in the saddle, "My point in telling me is that Ari trusts me, she trusts you and Maxwell. Ari only wants those she trusts there. She doesn't know Josephine because Josephine has not openly made herself available to Ari. Josephine's always toiling at her desk dealing with Dignitaries, Nobles and Ambassadors from both Orlais and Ferelden. Why should she come if Ari doesn't know her? Because she's your wife? Can you seriously tell me if Josephine had the same harsh treatment you wouldn't be the same way? You wouldn't do everything you could to make her feel safe and to enjoy her day?"

Ael lowered her head looking away, he was silent for a few moments. He knew Cullen was right, he would let Josephine have a say on who would attend.

Ael shook his head, "I'm going to have to tell my wife, aren't I?" Ael sighed heavily, "Right now this Tevinter Magister and Corypheus are more appealing than me having this talk with Josephine."

Cullen looked at him surprised as Ael looked at him, "I'm sorry, but I want Ari getting used to having a voice a say in what happens in her life. I want her to get used to having power again."

****************************************************************

Ari was singing to Hunter as she nursed him, it was a soft and gently lullaby she'd heard Cullen sing to him before. It was called: Starlight Express and it always seemed to keep Hunter calm and a lull him to sleep. Even though Hunter was about two months old at this point, he seemed to be missing Cullen's presents. Cullen had seemed to form a genuine bond to her son and now her son was missing him. He was being more fussy than normal and she needed him to eat. She was hoping hearing a familiar song would help him quiet and nurse.

Ari heard a knock at the door which was abnormal since no one ever visited her. She looked up at the door confused.

"Yes? Who is it?"

"It's Josephine, Ael's wife. May I come in?"

Ari looked at her son who was content at the moment then looked at the door, "Yes, if you want to."

Josephine came in and blushed when she saw Ari nursing, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean come in an inopportune moment."

Ari gave a small smile, "It's alright, what can I do for you Ambassador?"

Josephine smiled as she showed Ari a list, "I have taken the liberty to write down the things yet to do to help you plan your upcoming nuptials with the Commander." Josephine's face lit up, "I have scheduled an appointment to Val Royeaux for you to trying on wedding gowns and cake tasting at the local"

Ari shook her head as she blinked her eyes, "I won't be needing any of that."

Josephine looked at Ari shocked, "What? Every bride should have"

Ari sighed, "I know what I should have but it's not what I want! I just want to marry Cullen in the Chantry's chapel with my brothers. I don't need or want anything else, no party, nothing."

Ari looked at her baby as she tried not to cry at the moment as Josephine looked at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to impose."

Ari shook her head, "You didn't Ambassador, it's just I had all that before and it wasn't the marriage I had hoped for."

Josephine's face became somber as she looked at Ari, "I'm aware, it must have been quite difficult for you."

Ari gave Josephine a sideways glance, "Difficult? My husband beat me and raped me every night, I would call that beyond difficult, I would call that monstrous! Do you know what it's like to hear your husband coming to your room at night and wet the bed like a child out of fear? Or have your wedding night filled with violence and horrific screams from the pain and trauma?" Ari asked as her tone of voice got louder and more offensive.

Josephine seemed to shrink as Ari spoke, "Count your blessings madam that your husband loves and honors you. Count the blessings the Maker gives you that you don't shy away from his touch, his embrace or his love. That you know love and security when you are with him!"

Ari looked at her baby as she fought back tears, "To look at your first baby and know that he was conceived in love rather than shrieks, that is a blessing beyond measure! So I'm sorry if I don't care about frivolous things such as cake, a dress and decorations!"

Josephine held her hands together as she shied away from looking at Ari as she slowly took the handle of the door. Ari saw and turned away as she looked at Hunter, "You'll never understand, leave."

Josephine sighed, "I may not know what you've been through but I do wish for us to be friends."

Ari gave a snort, "Why do you care now? You've never spoken a word to me in all this time."

Josephine took a breath, "You're right I haven't. I didn't know what to say actually. When you came here at first so distraught for obvious reasons. I wanted you to get settled in before I introduced myself but things with the Inquisition and my wedding kept me preoccupied. For that you have my sincerest apologies."

Ari nodded as she looked at her baby who was now sleeping. Ari got up and put Hunter in his cradle as she rewrapped her breast band and fixed her tunic. Josephine looked at the baby, "He is such a sweet baby, I hope to have one just as sweet."

Ari looked at Josephine surprised, "You want children?"

Josephine nodded, "Yes, Ael and I have just started in trying for a baby." Josephine felt her cheeks blush as she spoke.

Ari smiled at Josephine then looked at her baby, "In truth he's really good for Cullen, the two seem to have a bond that is just theirs. Hunter misses him already."

Josephine became confused, "But he's only an infant, how can he miss the Commander already?"

Ari smiled as she looked at Josephine out of the corner of her eye. "You'd be impressed how much babies are aware at their age. He's barely two months old but he knows when Cullen is around, he is calmer. They both are actually and maybe that's why they seem to get on."

Josephine smiled thinking of how wonderful it would be for Ael to have a bond like that with their own baby. Ari smiled, "I can teach you things about motherhood if you wish, so nothing is a surprise."

Josephine smiled, "I would like that. I hope we can work towards being friends?"

Ari gave a small smile, "I would like that."

************************************************************

BOOM!

A massive boulder smashed into one of the battlements of Adamant. The pieces of stone still falling from it. The Inquisition's men shouted as if they had already won the fight. Cullen was with his men watching the advancement of the forces.

More Trebuchets fried from higher positions on a hill behind them. Warden Archers where aiming for the forces below them as the boulders smashed into them. Bodies flew all over the place as they hit. The Inquisitions soldiers advanced some with banners. Some with sword and shield others were surrounding a huge battering ram toward Adamant's gates. Archers on the battlements were desperate to keep the men from reaching the gate. They had lit arrows to fire below. Inquisition soldiers rose up on ladders to take the walls. The Warden warriors were desperate to keep the Inquisition soldiers from scaling over the walls. However it wasn't working they were getting in.

The battering ram inched its way closer to the gate. It weight several tons so its pace moved slowly. Rocks hit the advancing soldiers in the front who had their shields up. Archers shot their arrows hitting some, falling a few. Some wardens were so desperate they threw debris from the trebuchet assaults down on to the advancing soldiers. Some soldiers were killed from being hit by it. When the battering ram reached the gate the men pulled onto its sides. This caused it to move back and they let go having it hit the gate. Both soldiers and Wardens on the battlements still fought tooth and nail for control. The battering ram hit for a second time as Wardens struggled to brace the gates closed.

Bodies and debris falling all round them. A body fell on the batter ram as it got ready for a third hit. Once it did the gates flew open. The wood from the door shattered splintering off in many pieces. Wardens flew back everywhere.

Inquisition soldiers advanced form the outside with shields up and swords drown. They struck down any Warden who dared to attack them. Ael followed them inside with his sword and shield ready if needed. Alistair and Hawke ran in with him as did the others. They were attacked by mage wardens and demons. A trebuchet hit the wall overhead, pieces of the wall flew down as he dodged them.

A warden looked down, "Pull back! They're through!" he ran off from sight.

"Alright!"

Ael turned around hearing Cullen's voice, Cullen had walked up behind him "You have your way in, best make use of it! We'll keep the main host of demons occupied for as long as we can!"

Ael looked at Cullen with concern in his eyes, "I'll be fine! Just keep yourself and the men safe!"

Cullen looked at Ael with a serious look, "We'll do what we have to Ael! Warden Alistair will guard your back! Hawke is with your soldiers on the battlements! She's assisting them until you arrive!"

They both heard screaming and looked up towards the battlements. Men falling from the walls as fireballs from the trebuchets flew from overhead. A demon looked over the wall before it left from view. They looked back at each other Cullen shook his head "There is too much resistance on the walls!"

He pointed up to them, "Our men on the ladders can't get a foot hold! If you can clear out our enemies on the battlements we can cover your advance!"

They both wanted to hold each other one more time but they couldn't. Cullen growled as he looked at Ael, his armor, the look of death in his eye. He rushed Ael grabbing him as he hugged him. This could be the last time they saw each other alive. This was going to count in case one or both didn't return.

"If I don't survive this tell Josie."

Cullen nodded his head as he pulled back, "I will, do the same for me with Ari if I don't."

Ael nodded as Cullen gave a smirk and ran back exiting the gate and to his men. Ael turned around and started his advance through the fortress.

Maxwell smiled at his brother, "Do I get a hug and tell you to give Dorian a love message if I fall?"

Ael shook his head, "If you want me to but I'm not going to console him on anything more than a hug." The two laughed as they knew they were in for a tough time.

*****************************************************

It took hours to get through Adamant, Ael and the others sliced their way through demons and wardens. They cleared the walls and battlements so their soldiers could get a foot hold. Ael found Hawke and told her to look after the men. Finally he found a pathway down some stairs that had a door. Ael opened the door and found a group of warden mages and warriors gathered in a courtyard. In the center of it was a rift that had not completely opened yet. There was a stair way above that led to a ledge that over looked the courtyard. There was Erimond and Warden Commander Clarel. They all didn't seem to notice Ael, and the others entry. The mages were using their magic to open the giant rift in courtyard.

Clarel looked out over her comrades, "Wardens! We are betrayed by the very world we have sworn to protect!"

She was an older woman. Her head shaved with grey stubbed. Her face scared with battles she had fought. Her skin was pale, her eyes brown and she ware grey warden mage armor. Erimond grew inpatient and approached her.

"The Inquisition is inside Clarel! We don't have time to stand on ceremony!"

Clarel gave him a harsh look as she held out her left hand to point out to her fellows, "These men and women are giving their lives Magister! That may mean little in Tevinter but for the wardens it's a sacred duty!"

She walked away from him as another warden approached her. She looked at him. This was a man who was old and had fought many years with the Darkspawn.

"It has been long years my friend."

Clarel's face was long and looked pained. The man had warden warrior armor. He stood brave with assuredness in his stance.

He knelt down before her, "Too many Clarel!" He looked up at her as she walked up to him "If my sword arm can no longer serve the wardens. Then my blood will have to do!" He rose to his feet as Clarel drew a dagger.

Clarel stepped behind him putting the blade against his throat. She closed her eyes as he did with a single tear shed she said, "It will" and slit his throat.

The man's body fell to the ground as the blood squirted out of his throat. Erimond then noticed Ael, Hawke, Alistair and the others.

"STOP THEM! WE MUST COMPLETE THE RITUAL!" Ael saw the blood and felt himself grow angry.

Cassandra put her right hand on Ael's right shoulder. Ael rose his hand to signal he was alright, as closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Ael stepped forward looking at the Wardens warriors who were approaching with weapons drawn. He was determined not to see any more blood.

"CLAREL! IF YOU COMPLETE THIS RITUAL YOU ARE DOING EXACTLY WHAT ERIMOND WANTS!"

Erimond wasn't going to let some burned out Templar stop him. "What? Fight the Blight?" He held up his hands "KEEP THE WORLD SAFE FROM DARKSPAWN?" his face looking like he was innocent.

Ael wanted to rip him apart! "WHO WOULDN'T WANT THAT?" Clarel looked at Erimond then at Ael.

Erimond looked at Ael as he folded his arms. "AND YES THE RITUAL CALLS FOR BLOOD SACRIFICE! HATE ME FOR THAT IF YOU MUST!" he pointed at the wardens with his right hand "BUT DO NOT HATE THE WARDEN'S FOR DOING THEIR DUTY!"

Clarel looked at Ael, "We make the sacrifices no one else will! Our warriors died proudly for a world that will never thank them!"

Alistair shook his head, "AND THEN _HE_ BINDS YOUR MAGES TO CORYPHEUS!"

Clarel looked at him as if she had been punched in the gut. "Corypheus? But he's dead!" Clarel's face clearly showed confusion at this point.

Erimond walked up to Clarel, "These people will say anything shake your confidence Clarel!"

Clarel put her left hand up to her face and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She was clearly becoming worn from all this. Ael was hoping he had finally gotten through to her. Clarel lowered her hand her eyes still closed. When she opened them her old resolve had returned.

"BRING IT THROUGH!"

Erimond turned his head looking at the rift showing a wicked smile. The mage wardens had been working on pulling the rift open. A burst of light and the veil torn open. Ari could clearly see something waiting to come through from the other side of it. It was huge, ugly and had a lot of eyes. Erimond's look of superiority came back. His Master's plan was so close of being completed he could almost taste it. Ael and the others approached. They weren't going to let this happen, not by a long shot! The Warden warriors moved to stop them. Though their faces showed uncertainty in their actions. The mages on the other hand had no fear.

Hawke had enough, "Please! I've seen more than enough of my share of blood magic! It is never worth the cost!"

Alistair drew his sword, "I helped fight the Archdemon in Fereldan! Could you consider listening to me?"

Erimond looked at Clarel, he could see her resolve wavering. She couldn't believe so few would stand up to so many for what they thought was wrong.

"Be ready with ritual Clarel! This demon is _truly_ worthy of your strength!" Ael could see in Clarel's eyes she was wavering.

Ael looked back at Blackwall, "Blackwall can you talk some sense into them?" Blackwall looked at his fellow Wardens. "You don't know me! But you may have heard my name! Like you I've given my life to the Grey Wardens! The first time I put on this armor I felt like I belonged! Like I was part of something honorable! Something with a purpose! I know how good that feels, how safe! But fighting and dying here today won't stop the Blight!"

He took a step forward his head cocked point his sword at Erimond, "If you want to stop the Blight kill that Bastard up there!" Blackwall pointed at Erimond with his sword. "His Master is the living embodiment of its corruption!" The warriors seemed to have on their faces like they woke up.

They turned around looking at Clarel looking for answers. Clarel looked at them all silent she didn't know what to say. She looked at Erimond. He shook his head as he held his staff.

"Clarel we have come so far! You are the _only_ one who can do this!"

Clarel looked at him, "Perhaps we can test the truth of these charges. To avoid more blood more shed!"

Erimond gave Clarel a look that was wicked he knew he had lost the plan. He shook his head, "Or perhaps I should bring in a more reliable ally!" Erimond looked at Ael and the others.

Erimond took his staff and stamped it on the ground, "My Master thought you would be here Inquisitor!" Erimond looked overhead into the sky, "He sent me _this_ to welcome you!"

A roar could be heard overhead. Ael looked into the sky and saw Corypheus' dragon. It swooped down as if it was going to snatch him. Maxwell tackled his brother knocking him to the ground to dodge it, the beast breathed its red fire. Everyone else ran for it. Some of the wardens weren't so lucky and were hit.

The dragon flew up as it roared. Clarel looked at Erimond realized she had been tricked. He was too busy with toying with the Inquisitor. The dragon flew by again smashing into one of the griffon statues. The pieces fell to the ground. The dragon landed onto one of the watch towers above. It roared at those below, Clarel backed up looking at it. It looked like an Archdemon to her.

Clarel looked at her dear friend who had bravely, willingly given his life for this. His body laid on a wooden table. Clarel cried out as a lightning bolt hit Erimond in the back. It stunned him causing him to drop his staff and fall over onto the ground. The dragon looked at Clarel. She looked at it then at Erimond, her hand once again charged with lightning.

Erimond woke up, "Clarel!" he warned he reached out to her. His face fraught with concern "Wait!"

Clarel threw her lightning at the dragon it did nothing more than agitate it. It released a read energy ball at her and she dodged it. Erimond got to his feet as the dragon flew again breathing it energy at Erimond and Clarel this time. Erimond ran for it like the warm he was. Clarel angered wasn't going to let him get away. She looked at the other wardens.

"HELP THE INQUISTOR!" She then ran after Erimond, Ael saw her run. Ari and the others had to battle the mage wardens and their demons first.

Luckily the warrior wardens helped them and they were able to defeat them all fairly quickly. Ael and the others ran after Clarel. It wasn't long before they were able to catch sight of her. They went around corners of the fortress until they saw Clarel go up a flight of stairs. They ran up them and turned to the left. It led to a long pathway that overlooked the whole Western Approach. It was a dead end for Erimond. There was no escape as Clarel approached him with staff in hand. Erimond threw a fire ball at her but she put up a shield to deflect it. She kept walking towards him extremely mad! Erimond threw another fire ball but that had no effect either.

"You! You destroyed the Grey Wardens!"

Erimond scurried to the end of the path witch had no wall but a long drop. He turned around seeing a very angry Clarel. Clarel pointed her staff at the ground and gathered stones to it. Erimond tried to throw lightning from his but Clarel threw the rocks at him forcing him to the ground. The force nearly knocked him over the edge to fall to his death. He laid out flat with his arms out unconscious. Clarel ran to him to see if she had killed him. Erimond turned over onto all fours as he laughed.

Erimond shook his head, "You did that to yourself you stupid Bitch!"

Clarel stood in front of Erimond with her staff at the ready her lips in a snarl. Erimond fell over with his left arm propping himself up. He used his right hand to hold his abdomen.

"All I did was dangle a little power over your eyes and you couldn't wait to get your hands bloody!"

Clarel enraged swung her staff causing lightning to shoot out from it. It hit Erimond and caused him slide back fifty feet or so. He groaned in pain as he held himself doubled over.

Clarel approached him, "You could have served a new god!" said Erimond.

Clarel shook her head, "I will _never_ serve the Blight!"

Ael and the others slowly walked towards them. They didn't want to get caught in the cross fire.

Suddenly Corypheus' dragon landed behind Clarel snatching her into its jaws. It then lept into the air flying over Ael's head. It landed onto the battlements above growling with Clarel's legs dangling from its jaws.

It swung it head side to side digging its teeth farther into her body. It then spit her out causing her to land on her back. Ael was about to run to Clarel but the dragon slowly descended from its perch growling at him. Clarel turned over onto her right side. As the dragon approached them everyone was forced to back up towards the edge of the ledge. Clarel dragged her broken and bleeding body. As the dragon slowly started to walk over her.

Clarel began to recite the Wardens oath, "In War, Victory" she kept dragging her body towards the others. She turned herself over to look at her killer "In peace, Vigilance"

Clarel then used her right hand to shoot a lightning bolt into the beast at the moment it was leaping at Ael and the others. They jumped but the dragon's weight broke the ledge they were standing on.

The dragon skidded passed them trying to regain its footing before falling over. It just turned over and flew away. They others on the other hand struggled to regain their footing to try to run to safety. As the pieces fell away Maxwell nearly fell over but Ael ran back and helped him back up. Everyone ran as fast as they could to get to safety.

However it was no use too big of a chunk broke off before they could reach the main supported part of the fortress, they all fell. As Ael looked down he saw a huge rift below them all his hand flare and a whole opened. Everyone fell through it several people saw this and gasped.

One soldier who saw who was outside Adamant ran to where Cullen was. Cullen was fighting his own batch of Wardens and demons. The soldier came and helped him, "Thank you soldier!"

The soldier saluted, "Ser, I have news! The Inquisitor fell through that huge rift with Seeker Cassandra and the others!" He pointed the rift.

Cullen's went to shock looking at rift that was below the fortress. Cullen grabbed the soldier by the shirt and brought him close, inches from his face.

Cullen used his sword to point at it, "You're telling me the Inquisitor fell through that?" The soldier shook his head, "Yes Ser! I saw it myself Ser!"

Cullen let him go as he looked at the rift, "Maker's Mercy! I pray he and the others make it out alive!"

Cullen felt his heart stop as he worried for his friend's safety. No one had gone into the fade before with and made it out with a happy ending. He now feared he was going to have to tell Josephine the news he was hoping he wouldn't have to give.


	27. The Fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ael enters the fade with Hawke and the others as they struggle to find a way out.

Ael fell to the ground with great speed, he suddenly stopped as if he was being pulled upward. Ael then looked at the ground below him, he reached out to touch it and he fell onto the ground with a thud on his back.

Ael got up looking around the sky was green and green fog was everywhere. Rocks were everywhere up and down and to the sides.

"Well, this was unexpected"

Ael looked to his left and there was Alistair. He was stand vertically onto a rock several feet above Ael. They heard a whimper it was Hawke. She was standing upside down on another rock not far from Alistair.

"We were falling!" Hawke looked around trying figure out where they were, "If this is the afterlife, they Chantry owes me an apology! This is nothing like the Maker's bosom!"

Ael completely agreed with Hawke on that, he'd want an apology note from the new Divine herself over the matter.

"That makes both of us." He said aloud.

Maxwell walked beside Ari and shook his head, "No! Ael used his mark to open another rift. We came through, we survived." He groaned as he sat up holding his forehead.

All three looked overhead and saw a whole in the sky of the fade. Maxwell looked like he was in a daze as he glanced around "I never thought anyone could come here physically."

Maxwell pointed upward as he looked into the sky, "Look, the Black City, almost close enough to touch."

Ael looked at Maxwell, "This must be interesting for you little brother, I keep bringing you on interesting adventures. I know you studied the fade in the circle, any advice?"

Maxwell looked at Ael then looked at his surroundings. "This place looks totally different than how I've ever seen it. However I'd wager that creature we saw coming through the rift in the courtyard commands this place. I haven't seen anywhere like it."

Hawke hadn't moved from where she was, "It's not like how I remembered the fade, either. Perhaps we are here physically instead of just dreaming."

Hawke looked at Ael, "The stories say you just walked out of the fade in Haven. Was it like this?"

Ael looked at Hawke then looked at his surroundings. "I don't remember what it was like the last time I was here." He walked a head several feet before stopping, "Right now I'm more concerned with getting out of here safely!"

Hawke sighed, "That huge demon was just on the other side of that rift Erimond was using. There could be others!"

That was a comforting thought Ael thought to himself as he sighed looking up at the rift.

Alistair looked at Hawke, "In the real world the rift the demons came through was nearby, in the main hall. Can we get out the same way?"

Ael hoped so, he continued to look at the rift in the sky "It sounds like our best option. There, let's go!"

Everyone looked round rocks, mist, pools of water, waterfalls, even red lyrium in some places. Ael hoped they'd find a way out! He wanted to get back to the real world, back to Josephine. She was never going to believe he saw the Black City.

Cassandra looked around, "Imagine! To walk in the fade and survive!"

Blackwall shook his head, "We haven't survived, yet!"

Ael snapped Blackwall a look that told him to keep those comments to himself. He had to believe they'd make it out, they had to! As they walked around they found a flight of stairs that had two statues of ravens on either sides.

They ran up them as they did they saw a very old woman dressed in white Chantry robes. The robes were white, red with gold in them and in her hat.

Alistair seemed stunned, "What? That can't be..."

The old crone looked at them all with small smile. "I greet you Warden and Champion."

Cassandra approached with her eyes wide in shock, "Divine Justinia? Most Holy?"

Ael immediately knelt down on one knee in front of the Divine with his sword in front of him pointing the blade downward.

Justinia smiled at Ael and looked at Cassandra, "Cassandra!" she seemed happy to see her.

Ael seemed confused not sure what to say or do. Ael moved his sight to Cassandra next to him as he remained on one knee, "Cassandra, you knew the Divine as well. Is this really her?"

Cassandra was unsure herself, "I don't know, it is said that souls of the dead pass through the fade and sometimes linger but we know that spirits lie." She looked at Ael "Be wary Inquisitor"

Alistair didn't seem to be as convinced, "She isn't, things in the fade have a tendency to show up looking like people you know, Demons mostly."

The Divine looked at them, "You think my survival to be impossible! Yet here you stand alive in the fade yourselves. In truth proving my existence is a luxury we do not have."

Hawke looked at her curious, "Really? How hard is it to answer one question? I'm a human and you are?"

The Divine just looked at her, "I'm here to help you." The Divine looked at Ael shaking her head. "You do not remember what happened at the Temple of Sacred Ashes Inquisitor?"

Ael nodded "No, I don't but back in Haven, I saw...I thought I saw...How can you be here?" he asked confused and conflicted.

The Divine looked at him with reassurance, "Your memories were stolen by the demon that serves Corypheus!" The Divine looked away from him as she walked away a little, "It is the Nightmare that you forget upon awakening. It feeds off of memories of fear and darkness, growing fat upon the terror." She then looked back at Ael, "The false calling that terrifies the wardens into making such grave mistakes, its work!"

Alistair had a look of vengeance on his face, "I'd like to have a few words with this Nightmare about that."

The Divine looked at Alistair, "You will have your chance brave warden. This place of darkness is its lair!"

Ael sighed, "How many allies did Corypheus have Holiness?"

Maxwell folded his arms, "Corypheus seems to have a lot of demons at his disposal. How does he command so many?"

The Divine shook her head, "I know not how he commands his army of demons. His power may come from the Blight itself. But the nightmare serves willingly! For Corypheus has brought much terror to this world. He was one of the first Magisters who unleashed the first blight onto the world, was he not? Every child's cry as the Archdemon circles. Every dwarf's whimper in the deep roads the Nightmare has fed well."

Maxwell then realized something, "The demon Erimond was trying to bring through?"

The Divine nodded, "Yes!"

Ael's eyes narrowed, "It's nearby?"

The Divine nodded again, "Yes!"

Maxwell didn't like the fact_ that_ was the demon, "Well shit!"

The Divine looked at Ael, "When you entered the fade in Haven. The demon took a part of you. Before you do anything else you _must_ recover it!" The Divine looked to her left as five spirits showed up. "These are your memories Inquisitor!"

Ael rose to his feet and realized he was going to have to fight them to gain access to his lost memories. He wondered why the Nightmare demon couldn't have taken his memories of his life with her Father or the blood ritual. He would have gladly given those! Still would too! Once all the spirits were defeated and gone a green orb remained. Ael's mark responded to it and seemed to suck it in. Suddenly he seemed to be taken in by the flood of memories that came back. He bent over closing his eyes. His left hand holding his face.

Ael saw the Divine being held in the air her arms held out as red energy held her a loft. She looked terrified. Grey Wardens were the ones who were holding her. It looked half a dozen at least. They were in a room that chantry flags all around. It looked like a Great Hall of some sort. The Divine's face clearly showed fear.

"Now is the hour of our victory!" a voice echoed, the Divine looked to her right.

Two Wardens had Ael restrained, "Damn your souls! Let her Holiness go! Have you wardens have no respect?"

The Divine looked at the wardens, "Why are you doing this? You of all people?"

Corypheus approached the Divine! He held out the orb activating its power, "Keep the sacrifice still!"

The orb's glow was haunting as he held it out to her, "SOMEONE HELP ME!" cried the Divine as the orbs energy engulfed the Divine.

Corypheus looked at her as the orb's power seemed to strengthen as it over took her.

"YOUR HOLINESS!" the Ael cried out fighting his captures.

Ael shook his head as he yelled in frustration, "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" he demanded as he heard the Divine cry out in pain.

The Divine and Corypheus looked at him. The Divine struck the orb out of Corypheus hand and it rolled onto the floor. Ael broke out of his capture's hold and reached out with his left hand for it. He picked it up and screamed in pain as he lifted it up. Corypheus saw his plans falling into ruin. He charged him roaring at Ael. Ael held up his shield, he used his shield as a barrier between himself and Corypheus.

Ael looked at the monster, "LET THE DIVINE GO! YOU WILL NOT WIN THIS!"

Ael fell to his knees as he held the orb, "RELEASE THE DIVINE, NOW!"

Corypheus punched Ael in the face but Ael quickly recovered and continued to hold his shield in front of himself. Before Corypheus could strike at him, the orb exploded and Ael woke up from his memory. Ael opened his eyes as the others seemed stunned shaking their heads. Somehow they had seen what he had seen.

Alistair was doubled over shaking his head, "So your mark on your hand...it wasn't sent by Andraste. It came from that orb Corypheus was using."

The Divine looked at him, "Corypheus planned to rip open the veil us the Anchor to enter the fade and throw open the doors to the Black City! Not for the Old Gods but for himself!"

She looked directly at Ael, "When you disrupted his plan the orb bestowed upon you instead."

Ael's face looked torn as tears nearly exploded from his eyes. "So what? This wasn't a gift from Andraste? All this was for nothing? YOU DIED FOR NOTHING?"

The Divine gave him a compassionate look, "Whether it was a gift from Andraste or from Corypheus' orb, you cannot change what has happened. It is up to you whether the mark was given in vein." The Divine's face became or serious, "You cannot escape the lair of the Nightmare until you regain all that it took from you." Her face softened, "You have recovered some of yourself but now it knows you are here! You must make haste."

Ael looked around as the Divine spoke, "I will prepare the way ahead" When he looked back at the Divine, the Divine was gone.

Alistair looked at Hawke who was clearly not happy, "What's wrong Hawke?"

Hawke looked at him, "I wondered if you might be concerned about the Grey Wardens that were holding the Divine in that vision? Their actions lead to her death."

Alistair did look concerned about that fact, "I assumed he had taken their minds, you saw it happen yourself." Alistair sighed as his face showed concern as well. "Come on, you can add it to the things to yell at the Wardens about when we get out of here."

Hawke nodded, "Oh, I intend to!"

Cassandra just stood in shock, "Could that _truly_ have been the most Holy?"

Alistair shook his head, "I do not know, we have survived thus far. Perhaps she has as well. She seems interested in helping us, that much is clear."

Blackwall walked up to them, "And the Nightmare? From what she said I don't look forward to meeting it!"

They all ran through the fade searching for the next time they were to find the Divine. The demon tried to send fears in physical form to scare everyone away from it but that didn't work. Then it tried to talk to each person one by one plaguing on each fear. Everyone got a glimpse into Ael's fears. His sibling's deaths, his father whipping him for anything he felt was against the Chant of Light, everyone seeing he was not being able to find justice for the Divine. No one knew any of these things because he never spoke of them. Everyone knew not to bring it up now or until he was ready later. When they turned a corner and threw a pathway they finally found her.

The Divine looked at them, "The Nightmare is closer now! It knows you can escape! With each moment it grows stronger."

Ael looked around seeing that more of her memories awaited him. "You must know what truly happened in the Temple of Sacred Ashes!"

The Divine smiled, "As must you, the truth lies in your memories. Lost to the Nightmare when you last walked the Fade."

Ael folded his arms with a smile, "Or you could just tell me."

The Divine looked at Ael, "Would you trust my words? Or trust what have seen?"

Ael looked at his left hand, "What can you tell me about this mark on my hand?"

The Divine smiled touching his hand, "You already know how it already came to be upon your hand. As for what it is, it is the needle that pulls the thread as well as the key."

Ael wished the Divine wouldn't speak in riddles, he shook his head. "I don't understand"

The Divine smiled, "It is the needle that passed through the veil. You are the thread and it is the key that locks or unlocks the fade. It lets you walk into the fade physically and survive. Without it Corypheus must find another way into the Black City. It is a part of you now and cannot be removed without your death." Ael sighed now knowing he was permanently stuck with the thing!

Ael looked at the Divine he had to know, "So can you tell me who or what you are?"

The Divine had an unreadable face, "I told you...I am helping you."

_That wasn't much of an answer._

"Yes, but are you her or some sort of fade remnant of her? Or a spirit imitating her?"

The Divine held her hands together in front of herself, "Our roles are never that simple. What if the answer is none of those things or all of them! I am what the Maker made me. The question is are you what the Maker made you Inquisitor?"

Ael felt he had to be honest, "Yes, I do believe that but I'm not sure if what I'm. I can be what Thedas needs, I failed you, in the protection of your person."

The Divine smiled, "Or perhaps you were exactly where you were meant to be." Ael gave a small smile "Just as the Maker intended perhaps?"

The Divine smiled back, "Perhaps! But if you weren't there you wouldn't have met the one man that both calms and soothes you. You two have a role to play Inquisitor. You must see where it leads you!"

Ael seemed shaken by those words but he couldn't let them get him off task. "You still haven't answered my question. What are you?"

The Divine just stood there calm as ever, "I am what you see all other answers rest in you."

Ael realized he wasn't going to get anywhere. He walked down the stairs that led down to his next set of memories. Ael fought the spirits for them as he did before. This time though there were other demons about mainly shades.

Once they were all dead, he was able to use his mark to gather his memories. When he collected all of them Ael bent over as a flash of light over took him. Ael was climbing up the up the wall to escape the giant spiders that chased him when she was in the fade the first time.

"That's the Breach back in Haven. That's how we...how I escaped!"

Instead of seeing the being in light at the top as he frantically climbed, he saw the Divine. The Divine reached out to Ael. "The demons!"

A flash and he and Divine were running for the rift.

Ael looked behind himself, "Keep running!"

Ael stopped short of running through the rift. He looked behind using his left hand to reach out for the Divine. The Divine had been snatched by a demon and was being pulled away. Ael held on to her as hard as he could.

The Divine looked at him, "Go."

And then was snatched away out of Ael's grip. Ari saw the spiders coming for him and backed up to the rift till he was close enough to jump through it. Ael opened his eyes with great sadness inside them.

"It was you." He said in a whispered tone, falling to his knees.

The Divine looked at him, "They thought it was Andraste who sent me from the fade but it was the Divine behind me..." Tears formed in Ael's eyes "and then you, she died."

The Divine lowered her head. She looked back up, "Yes"

Alistair looked at her, "So this can't be the Divine."

Hawke looked at him, "I think we all guessed that by now Alistair."

The Divine sighed, "I am sorry if I disappoint you."

Ael took her hand and kissed it feverishly as he knelt down, "I'm sorry I failed you! I should be the one who disappointed you. I was supposed to guard you, protect you and I failed! I ran like a frightened child through the fade. I should have gone back and fought to save you! Forgive me your grace! Forgive me!"

Hawke and Maxwell both gave a look as if they was about to cry. To see the Inquisitor weep after harboring such guilt everywhere he went.

The Divine put her hand on Ael's head which caused Ael to look up at her. "It is I who failed you, my son." Tears trickled down Ael's cheeks.

After a moment she seemed to then to take on a fiery glow until her body became what Ael initially saw in the fade. She was beautiful as she floated above them.

Ael looked at her, "Are you her? Did linger here to help me instead of passing on?"

The spirit floated above him, "If that is the story you choose to tell it is not a bad one."

Hawke looked at it, "What we do know is that the mortal Divine perished at the Temple." She then looked at Alistair "Thanks to the Grey Wardens!"

Alistair looked at her getting fed up, "What, Again?" he was really getting tired of this conversation. "It wasn't their fault! We can debate the depressing details when we get back to Adamant."

Hawke shook her head still agitated over the Warden's involvement. "Assuming the Grey Wardens and their demon army didn't murder the Inquisition while we were gone!"

Alistair turned to look at her, "So what are you saying?" his voice getting agitated, "Terrible actions are only justified when they're _your_ terrible actions?"

Hawke got right in his face "TO PROTECT INNOCENT MAGES! NOT MAD MEN DRUNK ON BLOOD MAGIC! BUT YOU'D IGNORE THAT BECAUSE YOU CAN'T IMAGINE A WORLD WITHOUT THE WARDENS! EVEN IF THAT'S WHAT WE NEED!"

Cassandra looked at Maxwell and the others, "The Wardens are a risk send them away before they cause even more trouble!"

Maxwell nodded his head holding up his staff, "Agreed. The Wardens may once have served a greater good, but now are far too dangerous now."

Blackwall looked horrified at Cassandra and Maxwell, "What are you saying? You want to get rid of the Wardens?" He looked Ael, "Everyone makes mistakes! They would have died to save us!"

Ael had enough of Hawke and Alistair bitching at each other. She gave them both a nasty look as he rose to his feet. He then walked up to the both of them, "By the Maker could the both of you please shut up! We can argue once we escape the giant fear demon!"

The two seemed shocked he would say such a thing. Alistair then noticed danger behind Ael, "INQUISITOR!"

Giant spiders gathering in a cluster. The spirit looked in their direction, "The Nightmare has found us!" She then disappeared leaving the group on their own.

Hawke and Alistair nodded to each other as they took point behind Ael. "Form up!" said Alistair.

Ael noticed Hawke behind him, "I'm with you!" They fought the spiders till they were all dead.

They then all ran around the bend and down some stairs. They found the spirit in an alcove under a waterfall. Hawke was the first one to spot the rift "The rift! We're almost there!"

Ael sighed, "Great Hawke, why not just dare the Old Gods to try and stop you!"

Ael ran down the flight of stairs where the Nightmare demon awaited them. The demon approached them it was ugly as a larger demon was a ton of eyes was behind of eyes was behind it. Ael backed up as he didn't know how he was going to tackle that thing.

The spirit came forth, "If you could, please tell Leliana" She fiercely glowed, "I'm sorry I failed you too!" the spirits light got so bright that Ael and the others had to look away.

Energy seemed to discharge from it as it got closer to both demons. A burst of energy attacked the smaller one causing it to fall to the ground. The spirits energy got brighter until it burst into the bigger one.

The smaller demon hissed at them. It didn't seem happy and Ael and the others attacked it with everything they had. Ael realized that the smaller demon was just an Aspect of the Nightmare Demon. The real Nightmare was the huge monstrous thing behind it. The aspect threw everything it had at them all their nightmares all its taunts it could to unnerve them. It took everything they had to beat the thing. Once it was incinerated onto the ground and all of its little nightmare friends were burned up with them they head for the rift.

Ael realized they weren't going to be able to defeat Nightmare itself it was too big. Cassandra, Blackwall and Maxwell made it through the rift first. Then it was Ael, Hawke and Alistair's turn. They ran for the rift as fast as they could but Hawke and Alistair stopped. Ari turned around urging them to follow her. Ael barely dodged getting hit by one of its spider like legs. They all three backed up as it blocked the path to the rift.

They looked up at it, "How do we get by!" shouted Alistair.

Hawke looked at them, "Go! I'll cover you!" Alistair shook his head "No, you were right the Wardens caused this" He looked at the demon "a warden must..."

Hawke shook her head, "A Warden must help them rebuild! That's your job!" She looked back at the demon, "Corypheus is MINE!"

Ael knew what had to be done and it was a horrible choice, he would have to live with it.

Ael's face grew with great sadness, "Hawke"

Hawke had a stout look on her face and gave a nod, "Inquisitor, say good-bye to Varric for me!" she drew her daggers, she charged the beast screaming a mighty war cry.

Hawke held onto her daggers with both hands. She started cut off bit and pieces anything! Alistair and Ael ran pasted as the creature was distracted. Alistair jumped through the rift and Ael watched for a moment to see Hawke's bravery. One of Nightmare's legs stabbed Hawke in the stomach killing her. Ael watched her fall as the creature worked its way towards him.

Ael jumped through the rift and landed on the other side of it. The Wardens and the Inquisition's forces were still fighting. Ael rose to his feet with a fierce look on his face. Wardens and Soldiers both stopped fighting as he held up his hand. Ael's mark flared as the rift began to close. All the demons in the area began to get sucked back into it. Soldiers and Wardens were forced backwards from the energy.

Finally the rift closed and everyone cheered. Alistair approached Ael, "No demon army for Corypheus, it appears, The Divine...or spirit...was right."

Alistair smiled at Ael, "You know that's not how they will see it, though. They just saw their Inquisitor work another miracle. "

Ael smiled, "They came out of this alive! As far as I am concerned they can tell whatever stories they like!"

Alistair smiled, "I suppose the Inquisitor and his warden friend escaped by the skin of their teeth. Wouldn't be as good as a miracle."

Varric came rushing through, "Where's Hawke?" Varric looked around not seeing her, "Where's Hawke?" he demanded.

Ael lowered his head as did Alistair, "Hawke sacrificed herself to save us and strike a decisive blow against Corypheus. She gave her life not because she'd sworn an oath or because she was marked as special, but because someone had to do it."

Alistair lowered his head in respect as a warden looked at Alistair. "What do we do now?"

One of Leliana's men came running up, "Inquisitor! The Archdemon flew off as soon as you disappeared! The Venatori magister is alive but unconscious!"

Cullen walked up with Erimond in tow by two other soldiers.

Cullen smiled looking at Ael, "I thought you might want to deal with him yourself!" Ael ran up to him and hugged him, "Thank the Maker your alive! I thought..."

Cullen smiled as he shook his head, "Never mind what I thought! I'm just glad I won't have to talk to Josephine."

Ael smiled as he looked at Erimond as the two other soldiers held him by the arms. Ael drew his sword as he had a deadly look in his eye.

Cullen knew what Ael wanted, he pointed at two other soldiers. "Bring that crate over here now!"

They picked it up and brought it over. The two other soldiers laid Erimond on to it where his head dangled over the edge. Cullen walked up to her "Are you sure? I could do it."

Ael looked at the Magister with anger in his eyes. The Nightmares he had suffered. What the Wardens had suffered, Hawke's death.

Ael walked over as he took the sword's hilt into both hands and held it over head and swung and it was over. Erimond's head rolled onto the ground.

The scout looked at Ael, "As for the wardens, those who weren't under Corypheus' control helped us fight the demons!"

A warrior Warden came up as Ael took his sword and sheathed it. He saluted Ael as she turned to face him.

The Warden looked at Alistair then back at Ael, "We stand ready to make up for Clarel's tragic mistake!"

Everyone was quiet for a moment. Alistair and Ael looked at each other, Ael knew exactly what to do. He smiled "You stay and do whatever you can to help! Alistair fights for the ideals of the Wardens! In War, Victory and we are still at war! Do you still believe the Wardens can still help?"

The Warden nodded, "I do your Worship!" he nodded back "You're still vulnerable to Corypheus and possibly his Venatori! But there are plenty there are _plenty _of demons that need killing!"

Cassandra stood amazed, "After all that you give them yet another chance?"

Alistair looked back at Ael, "While they do that, I'll inform the Wardens in Wiesshaupt what's happened. Best they don't get caught off guard." Ael nodded at Alistair.

The Warden gave a nod, "Thank you your Worship we will not fail you!"

Alistair looked back at Ael one last time, "Good luck with your Inquisition! Try not to start an Exalted March or anything while I'm gone." Alistair then turn and left.

Ael walked up to Varric and smiled at him, "I'm sorry Varric, she was brave." He put his right hand on Varric's shoulder, "Right up to the very end."

Varric nodded as his eyes became glassy, "Varric" Cassandra gently called out. Varric shook his head as he turned and left without a word.

"Varric!" Cassandra called as he held out his hand.

Ael lowered his head, "He'll be alright Cassandra, he just needs some time."

******************************************

Back at Skyhold Ael was with Leliana in her tower, "Alistair sent me one final report. He's on his way to Wiesshaupt." She looked at Ael as they walked up to where the ravens were kept "As for the Wardens they are fighting demons and Red Templars while staying clear of Venatori."

Leliana gave a soft smile, "You dealt Corypheus a significant blow Inquisitor."

Ael looked at her then at the floor as his hands leaned against the banister. "The Grey Wardens carry respect in other nations. If we spread word that the Inquisition has their support."

Leliana smiled, "We may gain standing with nations that have suffered under the Blight. We'll take the matter to Josephine. While you bested Corypheus here and at Halamshiral. He himself was not present at either time. We are afraid he's close to finding another way into the fade."

Ael leaned his head to the right as he smiled, "She did ask me to tell you something though. She said: _I'm sorry I failed you too!_ "

Leliana's face dropped and saddened, "Aww" Leliana turned around, "I should finish this before this slips my mind. Perhaps later we'll discuss the matter further." She walked up next to Ael in the opposite direction "Thank you" he then walked away from her.


	28. Ari's Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen Stanton Rutherford, Commander of the Inquisition's forces and Ari Trevelyan, the Inquisitor's Sister, finally marry.

Ari looked out from the battlements, she loved looking at the mountains. They gave her a form comfort and resembled freedom. The freedom she wanted so desperately to have one day go and do whatever she wanted. She had Hunter in his sling as she hummed a lullaby to him.

"Daydreaming?"

Ari turned around and saw Cullen behind her, her face clearly showed surprise. Cullen smiled as his left hand cupped her jaw and his thumb caressed her cheek. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

Ari smiled, "It's good to see you."

Ari snuggled into Cullen and the mantle of his furs. Cullen was more than happy to hold his family as they both stared out at the landscape. Cullen smiled when he realized she wasn't shaking in his arms and she hadn't flinched when he touched her face. Ari was starting to find contentment and security in his arms, finally.

"When do you want to discuss to getting married?" Cullen asked gently.

Ari had a mischievous look in her eye, she bit her lower lip. "I would marry you now if I could."

Cullen seemed a little shocked but he really wasn't opposed to the idea. After a moment, Cullen realized that Ari really did mean after he returned from Adamant. "Are you sure that you don't want a wedding? A dress, a party to celebrate?"

Ari smiled as she stroked Cullen's face, "I have lived in the eyes of nobility all my life." she lowered her eyes, "I have had my fair share of parties, fancy dresses and ceremonies of all." Ari looked up at Cullen, "I only want you."

Cullen smiled as he kissed Ari, it didn't take much to convince him since he wasn't one for fancy affairs either. Cullen just wanted to be sure it was what Ari truly wanted.

"Alright" Cullen affirmed, "Let me get a something and I will meet you in the Chapel off of the garden." Ari nodded as she smiled, "I will have to retrieve something as well and I must tell Mother Giselle." Cullen smiled as he watched Ari run down the stairs and back into Skyhold.

Cullen was pacing around the Chapel as Mother Giselle stood with him. Ari had told her first and she was there waiting when Cullen arrived. She was amused to watch Cullen go back and forth as he worried. "Relax dear boy, she'll be here."

Cullen looked at her, "I know, I know, I just hate waiting. I'm just wondering what's taking so long."

"Josephine got a hold of her."

Cullen turned around and saw Ael by the Chapel's doorway, "What?"

Ael smiled as he walked further in, "Josephine and Ari have been working on becoming friends while we were away. Ari told her what you was going to happen between you two. She wanted to have Ari dress appropriately."

Cullen gave a snort, "But it's not what she wants. We just wanted it to be the two of us, with you and Maxwell."

"Well we didn't want to be left out" said Dorian as he walked in with Maxwell. "We want to watch you two join together and start your lives together properly."

Cullen sighed as he saw the others walk in smiling at him. Josephine entered as she held onto to Hunter. He was dressed in some formal wear as well. "I'm sorry for keeping her Commander but I think you'll find your bride breathtaking for you."

Ari walked with a very simple white dress that was off the shoulder and a sweet hair neckline. Her hair was swept up delicately with soft pinky lilies in her hair. Cullen could smell a sweet fragrance coming from them.

Ari walked up to him, "I agreed only because it would be a small audience watching us and that the dress was very simple."

Cullen couldn't speak for he was dumb struck on how beautiful Ari looked. Ari's eyes sparkled as he struggled for breath. He'd taken off his gloves for the ceremony and gentle held Ari's hands. Ari could feel they were clammy and sweaty from nerves.

Everyone looked at the two and saw that they were a match that the Maker himself put together for they were perfect.

Ael stood at Cullen's side as promised and surprisingly Josephine stood at Ari's. Mother Giselle spoke of the Maker and his bride. How through trial and struggle they were finally joined together never to be parted. How the Maker had found the one woman beyond all others that were worthy of his love, and that Andraste above all other men found him to be worthy of her.

All watched as Cullen was given Ari's marital band by Ael and he slipped Ari's finger over engagement ring. It was a simple silver band with diamonds laid into it. Ari turned to Josephine who held Cullen's ring. She slipped Cullen's ring on his left ring finger, it was gold with a lion's head enameled into ring. A red ruby was in each eye, Ari chose rubies because the ruby resembled fire and passion. Both traits had and always expressed wherever he went and did.

After the exchange, Cullen leaned in and kissed her not even waiting for the Mother to finalize any prayers or even announcing they were man and wife. Varric chuckled as Cullen of all people broke protocol for once in his life. Ari giggled against Cullen's lips as he held the sides of her face. Cullen then swooped Ari off her feet and into his arms, looking happier than he'd ever been.

At the end of the day and a very small celebratory dinner they excused themselves to bed. Ael and Josephine were to keep Hunter for the night so the two could have a proper night as man and wife. Cullen carried Ari all the way up the stairs through the threshold and into her room. Ari gently kissed Cullen as he lowered her onto their bed.

Cullen sat next to Ari on the bed as his left hand cradled her jawline as he gently kissed her. Everything Cullen wanted to share with Ari was on the line at this moment, he didn't want to frighten her. He wanted his wife to enjoy every moment with him, want it, crave it. Ari looked at Cullen with loving eyes as she gently brushed his coat off his shoulders.

Cullen didn't say a word, he wanted Ari to do whatever she wanted as her eyes went down to his hands, his gloves. She'd only seen Cullen a few times without them and she wanted another look at them. Ari gently pulled each one off looking at them as she turned them palms up. Her slender fingers touched Cullen's palms, his fingers.

Ari smiled as she realized they were kind, gentle. They were calloused as would anyone hand would be for one who worked with soldiers. She seemed enchanted by them which caused Cullen to smile. "I'm sorry they are so harsh Ari, you deserve softer hands Ari."

Ari looked at him, "They are soft Cullen." She gently rose his left hand and placed it on her cheek. "They're gentle, kind and I don't want any other, just yours." 

Cullen kissed his love again as he was glad she loved his hands, the hands of a man. Ari looked at Cullen as she took off his vest, and looked at his chest plate. Cullen gave Ari a look that suggested he was asking her for consent to take it off. Ari nodded as he slowly took off the straps and buckles and gently placed them aside. Ari took off Cullen's arm guards.

Cullen took off his shirt and Ari's eyes seemed mesmerized by this. She saw Cullen's chest which was magnificent. Every muscle defined and beautiful. She rose her hand but seemed hesitant to touch him. Cullen gave a small chuckle as she was very slow to move her right hand to touch him. When Ari's hand touched Cullen's chest his pectoral muscle twitched. Ari's gentle touch caused the nerves to spasm. Ari moved her hand back as she looked at Cullen. "It's been a while my lady since I've been touched by a beautiful woman."

Ari smiled as she put her hand back on Cullen's chest again. Ari loved to look over and appreciate every single inch of Cullen's body. The scruff of stubble on Cullen's face, the scar across his lip that she loved brushing her lips against, the wide expanse of Cullen's chest adorned with a light dusting of fine hair. Ari's eyes continued to move down his body, noting every scar and blemish on his skin. Ari realized in looking at them Cullen had suffered just as much as she had.

Cullen's hand took a hold of Ari's and pulled her up to straddle his lap. Cullen moved Ari's hands to wrap around his neck. Ari cheeks blushed as her heart raced with anticipation. She felt Cullen's hands move up her arms to her shoulders, brushing the straps of her dress off. Ari felt Cullen's lips wisped across her collar bone causing her head to fall backward. Ari moved his head closer to Cullen as she looked down at her husband who pulled down the top of her dress revealing her left breast.

Ari gasped as she felt Cullen's mouth take in her nipple and gently sucked. Cullen didn't want to cause too much pressure to cause Ari to lactate, just enough to excite her. Cullen could feel Ari's fingers drown themselves into his hair. The unmaking of Cullen's hair caused his hair to curl, surprising Ari. She didn't know he had curly hair and she smiled.

Cullen's hands held Ari's back as he flipped her gently onto the bed. Ari gave a surprised noise that gave Cullen encouragement. Cullen held onto either side of Ari's dress and slowly pulled it down as his lips kissed her chest down to her vaginal lips. The sensation caused Ari's skin to be consumed by goosebumps.

Ari could feel Cullen's lips turn into a smile as he kissed her. She looked at Cullen pulling her dress away from her hips.

"Maker's breath Ari, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Ari gave a smile that set Cullen's blood on fire.  
  
  
Ari gently approached Cullen on all fours as she settled over Cullen's legs. Her hands rested on the top of Cullen's head as she kissed him gently.

Cullen's forehead touched Ari's as he gently gave Ari chaste kisses, "Are you feeling alright?"

Ari gave a small nod as she looked into Cullen's honeycombed amber eyes. Her nails gently scraped Cullen's stubble. Ari's body began to shake a little as she looked into the eyes that seemed to burn her down to her very soul. Ari lowered her eyes which caused Cullen to kiss her.

"What's wrong?" Cullen was concerned he frightened her, "Ari, look at me?" Cullen gently questioned.

Ari took a breath, "You're eyes"

Cullen looked up at Ari confused, "What about them?"

Ari lowered her eyes, "They are so intense when you look at me, I'm not used to a man looking at me like that." she told him, as she felt the tips of Cullen's left middle finger caress up and down her back.

Cullen gently caressed Ari's cheek with his right hand as he kissed Ari so passionately, that it took her breath away. Ari began to take in deep breaths as she struggled not to let her anxiety take her. The fingertips of Cullen's left hand gently moved down Ari' side and down to her thigh. Cullen looked back at Ari as he felt her breath hit his face. Ari's body shuttered as he kissed her and his fingers went down to her butt.

Ari just kissed her husband as she felt his powerful but gentle hands press her body into hers. Cullen felt Ari's right hand slowly move down his abdomen as she sat up with Cullen and took hold of his hardened cock. Cullen didn't move as he felt Ari sheath herself onto him, which caused him to thump the back of his head onto the wall. The feel of Ari around him was maddening. Both looked at each other intensely as they kissed. To Ari sex wasn't anything special, she just wanted to give Cullen what was expected on one's wedding night. 

However Cullen had every intention of changing that, when their lips broke. "Have you ever reached completion Ari?" Cullen asked gently.

Ari seemed rather caught off guard to the question, as she shook her head. "No. What do you mean?" 

Cullen's lips kissed down Ari's jawline as he spoke, "A woman can reach completion just like man can Ari."

Ari was shocked to hear that, she never knew of such a thing. She looked at Cullen as his lips wisped over her collarbone. "Can I show you?"

Ari watched as Cullen gently flipped her onto her back and settled in between her legs, she then watched Cullen move her legs over his shoulders. Ari closed her eyes as she felt Cullen kiss her inner thigh as his hand rubbed it.

"Ari?"

Ari nodded as her left hand touched the top of his head. Cullen smiled as he was slow, kissing her vaginal lips. Ari nearly jumped out of her skin was she felt Cullen's touch gently press between the folds and touch her clit. She arched her back but Cullen held on as he tended to her.

Ari's body melted into the bed as both hands now held onto Cullen's head. She felt her cheeks flush, her body warm as her heart pounded. Cullen felt the hold she had on his hair tighten as he licked and lightly sucked on her clit. Ari began to pant as she had never been touched in such away and she needed more air. Cullen smiled as his tongue went inside of her vaginal canal which caused Ari to heavily buck her hips. That one act forced him to hold onto her for dear life as he continued his assault and his tongue flattened in licking her.

Cullen went back to licking Ari's clit which caused her to shriek as her body exploded in pleasure. Ari's climax was so intense and explosive that she cried out in pain and pleasure. The bed was creaking as she moved till it was over and her head seemed to be swimming, her vision blurry.

Ari laughed out of embarrassment as her left hand covered her eyes. Cullen came back up and kissed her, "I will take it as a sign that you liked that my love."

Ari seemed to be desperate to get air into her lungs as she looked at Cullen and bit her lip for a moment. "I'm sorry Cullen, I didn't..." Cullen kissed Ari as he shook his head, "No, it's alright. That's how I wanted you to react, I wanted you to enjoy it."

Ari looked at Cullen with new eyes, more trusting eyes. Cullen sat next to her and cuddled up with the woman he loved so dearly. To Cullen this was the peak of the evening since he wasn't looking for any pleasure for himself. Ari kissed his chest as she closed her eyes, Cullen wrapped his right arm around her.

Ari smirked to herself, she then noticed Cullen's erection, his cock twitched when she touched it. Ari recoiled her fingers for a moment. Cullen smiled as he watched, she chuckled quietly to herself. Ari looked up and smiled at this gorgeous, beautiful man who was her husband not just the man she loved but, her husband. Ari stretched out an arm to tentatively run a finger up his length, watching his face as she did it. Cullen's brows quirked down in a smile for a second before his lips parted slightly, sighing out a long breath. Ari was realizing she didn't have to afraid of intimacy with Cullen. She did want to be with him but didn't know how to really start. She did however wonder how long she could go for before Cullen inevitably had no shame in taking her.

Ari applied a little more pressure with her finger to Cullen's cock, tracing the vein that ran all the way from the bottom to the top. Cullen let out little moans and whimpers as his body was now covered in goosebumps as Ari bit her lip, feeling her own arousal growing at the sound of him. Ari sat up next to Cullen, allowing herself a better angle to see his face and easily grasp the base of his cock in her hand. Cullen's body jerked at the sudden contact and he groaned.

"Does it feel good?" Ari asked as she languidly stroked him.

"Maker's breath," he breathed out, "how long are you going to torture me by doing this?"

"Not long." Ari smirked up at Cullen, "Would you like me to stop?"

Cullen gave Ari a questionable look before he shook his head. "Maker's Breath, no."

Ari giggled and leant down to leave a trail of kisses along the underside of Cullen's cock. Ari's eyes had changed they were full of lust, predatory. Ari felt Cullen's hand move from her hair from the side of her face and holding it in a clenched fist. Ari looked up at Cullen, she realized that he could tell by her skill that she was trained to do this. 

Ari gave a gentle smile, "I want to." she promised, running the flat of her tongue along her favorite vein, kissing the head of Cullen's cock with her hot mouth, eliciting a quiet growl from the man above her.

Cullen gently slid a hand down between Ari's thighs and felt the evidence of her arousal in the slickness of her vaginal area. Cullen began to circle Ari's clit slowly as she continued leaving soft, lazy kisses against Cullen's twitching cock. Cullen knew that Ari had never experienced anything positive during sex and this was her attempt to finally enjoy herself. Cullen wasn't going to suggest or push for anything. He was just going to let everything happen as it came.

"Enough." He said, his voice a lusty tone. "Get up here, wife."

Ari froze thinking it was an order, Cullen's eyes honeycombed. "I'm sorry Ari, it wasn't an order. I just want you to come closer so we can be together better."

Ari nodded as she happily obliged as she smiled and crawled up Cullen's body, moving her legs either side to straddle him. Making sure to skim her wet folds against Cullen's cock lightly she leaned over for a kiss, Cullen's fingers coming tangled in her ebony black hair. Ari reached down between them to grab Cullen's cock and positioned it against her entrance before sinking down on it tantalizingly slowly.

Cullen took a sigh as he felt Ari around his cock, "We will go to slow." he promised. The knuckles of his right hand wisped across her cheek. "We'll take our time Ari."

Ari nodded as the fingers of her left hand gently caressed his cheek. Cullen's fingers trailed up and down her back as they kissed soft, gentle kisses, just enjoying being connected together as husband and wife. Eventually Cullen began to gently rock his hips up, thrusting into her leisurely. Ari pulled away from Cullen's lips to rest her body against his, her breasts pressed against his chest, she nudged her head into the crook of Cullen's neck as she kissed it.

Ari ground her hips down against his thrusts, enjoying the way her clit rubbed against him and feeling the slow build-up of pleasure in her body. Their room was filled with quiet sighs and panting, neither of them having the energy for anything more, and sweat was beginning to form between their bodies.

Ari pressed her hips down harder, desperate for more friction against her clit, so close to her orgasm.

"I need..." Ari gasped beside his ear.

Cullen understood exactly what she needed. She felt his hands move to her hips, holding them firmly, and he rocked his hips harder into her, creating that much needed friction. She let out a quiet moan into his ear, knowing how much he loved to hear the pleasure he was making for her, and Cullen went rigid beneath her.

"Maker." He croaked out.

Cullen's nails dug into Ari's skin and he kissed her neck when he came, not stopping until she climaxed herself. Quivering against Cullen, Ari' felt her vaginal walls clench around Cullen's cock. Cullen groaned appreciatively, his hands caressing Ari's back, and they stayed like that for a while, cuddling and still slightly out of breath. Cullen rolled Ari onto her back and gently cradled her jaw in his hand, as he rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"I love you my lady, my love, my wife."

Cullen then laid down and wrapped his arms around her as they snuggled. Cullen kissed Ari's forehead as they fell asleep. At that moment, Ari closed her eyes knowing she was loved, valued and most importantly of all, safe.

*****************************

Cullen awoke in the middle of the night with a start, cold and disoriented. After a moment, Cullen realized he wasn't alone, and his blankets were missing. Cullen turned his head and chuckled as he spooned around a bundled Ari, who by the light of the moon was everything he imagined. The night to make Ari to look like an ethereal being. Cullen smiled watching her sleep hard, hair strewn about her pillow. As Cullen snuggled up to his wife, a certain organ with a mind of its own, was pressed into her back, cushioned slightly, _Thank the Maker,_ he thought, against the many covers Ari had managed to steal from him while they slept.

Cullen smiled playfully, grabbed an edge of the blanket and tugged, making Ari groan and roll against him, following the warmth and the pull of the covers. Instead of fully waking, she curled a leg over his and nestled against Cullen's chest. He could smell the scent Ari used in her hair, something herbal or flowery that he couldn't identify. Cullen wrapped an arm around Ari's waist, and stroked her back. It was easier to touch her in the dark, where he didn't have to fear startling Ari. Ari moaned slightly, and pulled herself into Cullen more. To watch Ari feeling such safety to where she snuggled up to him as she did, gave Cullen immense pride.

Cullen kissed the top of Ari's head, and went back to sleep, at peace and warm. He could get very used to this.

****************************

Ari woke next, eyes snapping open and freezing at the presence of a person lying against her so familiarly. Remembering, she melted as she laid back down. Ari scanned Cullen's face in the dim light of false dawn. He looked so content, did he always look like this when he slept? Cullen muttered in his sleep, nothing clear though. Ari pulled her fingers through Cullen's hair and he quieted. Ari noticed their positions, Cullen's arms around her loosely, her leg over his, and his between hers. They were wrapped around each other like tree roots. How could she undo this knot without waking him? Ari glanced at the sky, she probably had only half an hour before Cullen had to be up for the day.

Just five more minutes then, lying here with Cullen pressed against her in such a pleasant way, she thought. Ari wanted to remember, to take this with her into the deep recesses of her mind. Being with her husband, her true husband in her opinion. This was the man she loved more than life itself. Ari hated it when her mind caused her to think of being forced to go back to her former husband. To be parted from Cullen forever, it was hard because her body and heart ached for Cullen. However right now, it was becoming harder to ignore what this position was doing to her body, though. Her breasts tingled, wanting to be touched. Cullen was made of temptation itself, and she had to resist him, for his own sake and for hers.

Ari stroked Cullen's hair gently, but a little harder than normal to wake him. Cullen seemed to like it when he was awake. He made a sweet moan that shot directly into Ari's core. She echoed it internally. "Cullen..." Ari whispered. "You need to wake up." His eyelids fluttered. "Cullen?"

"Mmm, Ari..." Cullen groaned, "Don't leave." he begged quietly.

"I'm not going anywhere at the moment, Cullen," Ari whispered as she bit her lip. "But you need to wake up. You have to go to work and train my Brother's army."

Cullen retaliated by clutching onto Ari harder, pulling her into his morning erection, impossible for Ari to avoid.

"Ari, I want you to stay. Please." Cullen begged, still caught in a hazy dream that was obvious.

"Cullen..."

Ari was growing wetter by the moment, between Cullen pressing against her, and his thigh in between her legs.

"Oh, Cullen..." she breathed, taking in that this gorgeous man was all hers.

How could Ari not touch him? Ari stroked his hair in compromise, Cullen finally jerked himself awake with the pull of his hair and the pressure against his cock.

"Maker Ari!" He was panting, wild-eyed and aroused. "You're here? This is real?"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Ari was a little unsure, and trying not to pant herself, "We married yesterday and now I'm your wife, we're to sleep in the same bed."

Ari tried not to move against Cullen, the heat between the two was trying to crawl itself up Ari's body and choke her while she tried to breathe normally.

"It must be real." Cullen groaned, moving again, "Maker's Breath, this feels..." he reasoned with himself as he clutched onto his wife desperately.

"I know," Ari choked out, "Cullen, I..."

Cullen kissed Ari stopping her, as he moved his left hand in between Ari's thighs. As they kissed one glorious one after another. Ari looked at Cullen as her right hand stroked his chest. Cullen's eyes looked at Ari as they were melted warm honey. "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you?"

Ari looked at Cullen confused, "No, you just talked in your sleep mostly."

Cullen looked relieved as he feverishly kissed Ari's lips and forehead, "Thank the Maker."

Ari sat up as Cullen held her hands, "Why? What did you think happened?"

Cullen used his left arm to prop himself up as he looked at her, "I'm never sure"

"What do you mean?" Ari asked as she wrapped her arms around her legs.

Cullen sighed as he scratched his head, "I have nightmares sometimes...and I'm never sure what happens."

Cullen explained what happened to him at Kinloch and in Kirkwall and what horrors had plagued him. Ari listened to every word in total silence as she laid back down, occasionally kissed Cullen's lips or stroked his head. At the end Ari thought for a moment. She realized that Cullen had just as many emotional scars as she did. He was plagued with his own demons and in a way it made them perfect for each other. Cullen was slightly worried by the silence before Ari looked back at him.

"I'm aware of what Templars can be plagued with memories from their service. Nightmares, addictions, or even cruelty in lashing out at those that love them the most."

Cullen shook his head as he stroked Ari's back gently with his fingers, "I will never hurt you Ari."

Ari nodded, "I know, I will be here for you for whatever you need." Cullen smiled as he looked at Ari as she laid back down and snuggled back into his arms.

"What time is it?" Cullen questioned as he inhaled the scent of Ari's hair.

"Dawn has barely touched the mountains yet." she answered.

Cullen leaned over to look at her, "Good, that means we have some time yet."

Ari giggled, "Promise me something?"

Cullen smiled as his chin lay on her head, "Anything."

Ari smiled as she sat up and sat on Cullen, "Can you wear your curls when you're off duty and we're alone?" she asked as her left hand raked through his golden curls.

Cullen kissed Ari's head as he held it gently, he made a happy moan. "For you my love, anything." Cullen kissed his wife gently, "I'm glad you like them."

"Like them? I _love_ them!" Ari giggled.

Cullen gently sat up using his body to have Ari lay back. He kissed her again with a little more passion than the last one.

Cullen's left hand gently went down Ari's side and touched her butt, gently squeezing it. Ari felt her body getting warm again and desire came over her. Cullen's body was warm and she loved touching Cullen's skin. For the moment, Ari just let herself go and let her want take over. Ari's fingers threaded through Cullen's hair which seemed to set him on fire. Ari felt Cullen's hand go up her right leg as it moved to her inner thigh. She gasped when Cullen's hand rubbed her vaginal area.

They both rose to their knees as they held onto each other as kissed. Ari's right hand drifted down till she took Cullen's hardened cock in hand. Ari only moved her hand up and down it a few times before, in one gentle movement Cullen moved Ari towards the wall. Ari back lay against Cullen's chest. Ari's arms were against the wall, she became slightly bent over. Moans and gasps filled the air as Ari felt her husband take his cock in hand and slightly bent down and inserted himself inside her. Cullen's hips moved gently at first as his hand held hers gently as they were against the wall.

"I love you Ari" Cullen moaned into her ear.

Ari turned her head to look at him, "I love you too."

Cullen captured Ari's lips with his as she reached to the back of his head holding onto his hair. Cullen's left hand took hold of Ari's breast as his right arm wrapped around her waist. The sound of skin slapping on skin echoed off the wall. Both their bodies were hot as sweat dripped off of them. Ari moaned loudly as her head fell back against Cullen's as he kissed her left arm which was still wrapped around his head. Ari felt her heart pound as Cullen's middle finger played with her clit as he growled. The two fell forward as Ari became weak in the knees. Cullen held onto Ari's hips as he slapped himself into her as the urge to relieve the pressure in his groin started to become unbearable. It felt amazing but the sensation was maddening.

Ari moaned into the bed as her whole body was on fire the muscles in her stomach began to tighten. Ari's fingers dug into the sheets of their bed. Ari struggled not to melt into the bed. Ari felt sweat drops land on her lower back as she pushed back against Cullen, aiding in their release. Together they went hard and both knew they were going to feel it later.

They both cried out from their release as Ari felt Cullen spill into her with his seed. Ari quickly realized she may have conceived their child, however at the moment she didn't seem to care. Breathless, Ari fell onto her side, taking Cullen with her. 

After a moment, Cullen noticed Ari's left hand under her pillow, as she pulled out her dagger, Ari sat up. Cullen unafraid, he just watched Ari, as she realized that it wouldn't be needed anymore. Cullen watched as Ari handed him the dagger with tears in her eyes.

Cullen gently smiled, "You will never need it again, I promise."

Ari smiled back, "I know."

*********************************************************

Josephine loved taking care of Hunter and Ael enjoyed watching the two from the bed. Hunter seemed to be fussy only when he was hungry or wet. The rest of the time he was sleeping. Ael watched his wife hum and sing to the baby. To Ael this was evidence of how wonderful Josephine would be as a mother and it only made Ael want a child all the more.

Ael was watching Josephine holding Hunter over her shoulder as she kissed the side of his head. She had his cradle brought up for him to sleep in and she laid him down to settle down. Ael had a book in his left hand and he wasn't reading much. He watched Josephine look at him and smile.

"What?"

Ael smiled, "I love watching you with him Josie."

Josephine smiled as she walked over and laid down on her side of the bed with Ael. Josephine put Ael's right arm around herself as he put the book down. The two laid down on the bed as Ael's right hand stroked Josephine's head gently.

"He is a wonderful baby a true treasure." Josephine affirmed

Josephine looked up at her husband, "Has his father made any inquiries about him? It seems rather odd we haven't received any inquiries."

Ael gave a snort which signaled to Josephine there had been, "Why have you never spoken of this?"

Ael took a breath, "That man doesn't deserve to know anything about Ari or Hunter. As far as I'm concerned, Cullen is his Father."

Josephine sat up, "What has he written?"

Ael put his left arm under his own head, "He demands," he huffed in insult, "I return my Sister and the baby back to him. That they are his property. He accuses me that I bribed the Empress for the annulment and he will take the validity of his marriage with Ari to the Chantry."

The color left Josephine's face as the thought of Ari having to go back to that horrid man with her precious baby, was terrifying.

"What about her marriage to Cullen? It would render it invalid!"

Ael sighed, "For that ass to have his marriage to Ari declared valid, it would have to be judged by the Divine. This whole affair would have to be judged by the Divine."

Josephine looked at Hunter who was sleeping and thought about his future if he went back. "It's not going to happen." Josephine turned her head "Cassandra and Leliana are the strongest runners of becoming Divine. They saw Ari's condition when she first arrived her. They will not rule in La Grenouille's favor."

"Have you told your sister?"

Ael shook his head, "No, Ari's been the happiest she's ever been in her life and I will continue to see it that way."

Josephine was worried that if Ari's former husband had already been sending letters to Ael with no response that La Grenouille would be more persistent in getting one. She laid back down and snuggled with her husband as her mind swam with worry for Ari and her son.


	29. Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari and Cullen enjoy being married as Ael tries to figure out Corypheus and Calpernia's next move. Ari receives a mysterious letter while Ael goes to the Exalted Planes.

When morning came, Cullen and Ari slowly started to wake up, Cullen groaned as he realized he overslept and would have to get up and start his day. Ari snuggled into Cullen's arms and gave a happy moan as Cullen was happy to hold her.

Ari didn't want Cullen to leave their bed, "I never thought I'd ever feel this way."

Cullen held his wife tighter into his embrace her body against his. "To feel safe, loved and protected, I never thought I feel any of this things in a man's arms, save my brothers'."

Cullen kissed Ari's head, "I will see to it that you always feel that way Ari, Hunter too."

Ari giggled as she sat on Cullen's lap, they both smiled as Cullen's hands caressed her thighs and butt. Ari bent down and kissed the man she loved so much. Cullen rolled Ari onto her back as his left hand lifted her thigh. With a quick thrust he was inside of her and she giggled as he moved.

************************************

Josephine woke up with Ael at his desk going over papers. Hunter was in his right hand as he was reading perfectly content. He had not been getting very much sleep lately a he was waiting for any clues for Calpernia's hide out's location.

"What are you doing love?" she asked as she sat up on the bed.

Ael sighed as he looked at two separate papers in his hands, "I'm going over reports Leliana has sent about Calpernia and the Venatori."

Josephine walked up next to the desk as she took off her nightdress and walked into the washroom. "Anything new?"

Ael shook his head, "No, and that's what worries me. Leliana was supposed to have one of her people sneak that talking crystal into Calpernia's belongings and we were supposed to hear any new plans or orders from her so, we could either find useful information or her lair. She hasn't gotten back to me on that."

Josephine got in the tub, "Maybe there hasn't been anything of use yet."

Ael pushed back his chair as he got up looking at the papers and putting them down. Ael looked at Hunter as he kissed his head. Ael laid his nephew on the bed as he grabbed fresh clothes from the pack Ari had sent. Ael wanted Hunter cleaned and dressed if he was going to hand him back to his sister.

"I'm going to talk to Leliana right now and see if there is any news. I know Leliana hours in the tower and see what she has to say."

Josephine came out with a towel wrapped around her. She took Hunter into her arms as they kissed. "Let me know if you learn anything." Ael began to nip and tease the right side of Josephine's neck. Josephine began to hope her Husband would stay.  
  
For a moment it seemed he would, till he looked at him. "I will be back, make sure Ari gets Hunter and maybe we can play together later."

Ael narrowed his eyes as he saw something was bothering Josephine. "What's wrong?"

Josephine sighed as she looked at him, "We have been trying for a while now, however I'm still not with child, it's discouraging really."

Ael gave a gentle smile, "Don't force it Josie" his right hand caressing her cheek, "it will come when the Maker wills it, don't worry." Ael kissed Josephine as he held her face gently in his hands, "You need to stop thinking of yourself as a vessel that needs to be filled." Josephine lowered her eyes, "When the Maker decides to give us a child he will. Just relax and enjoy the time we have with just the two of us."

Ael smiled as Josephine nodded giving him a kiss, he then walked down the stairs to head to Leliana's tower. Josephine looked at Hunter and sighed and prayed for good days to come.

************************************

When Ael got to Leliana's tower he saw her sitting at her table looking at the half crystal she kept in its cage.

"Have we smuggled the other memory crystal into Calpernia's camp?" Ael questioned.

Leliana gave a nod, "We Have. Here."

Leliana activated the crystal, images started to come forth "Ugh, even honey can't sweeten Flendandaris..." said Calpernia.

There was another figure with Calpernia, "I'll keep trying."

Calpernia reached out to the woman, "You are no slave, Linnea. I'll have a spoonful for myself, later."

The images disappeared and Ael looked at Leliana, "Calpernia seems to be treating her new acolytes kindly."

Leliana looked at him, "While I found that interesting, _this_ is what you must hear."

Leliana turned the crystal on again and image of Corypheus came up to Calpernia who seemed to be caught off guard. "Master, forgive me, I didn't expect..."

"The time for ascension nears, tell me of your preparation."

Calpernia looked at her Master, "They'll go well enough. Although I'm destracted here. If I could train at the shrine..."

Corypheus gave her a stern look "Only Dumat's faithful may enter, continue as before...or would you see the Imperium's rebirth stalled by your lack of focus?"

Corypheus then walked away disappearing from view leaving Calpernia alone. "I will be ready as, the vessel, and Tevinter's champion."

Ael realized something Calpernia was seeking Tevinter to be restored to the old days of glory. "Calpernia sounds like she's doing this for Tevinter, not Corypheus."

Ael then looked back at the image of Calpernia, she seemed to be walking towards the crystal. "Another deflection and..." Calpernia seemed to have noticed something "why, a Dwarven bauble. As if miraculously returned to me! Let's give your new owner a glimpse of her fate. Ventatori! We leave!"

Leliana looked at Ael as the crystal stopped, "That is all the crystal recorded before she found it. But I think it may be enough. A shrine to Dumat, Corypheus said. Where Calpernia is forbidden to go.

Ael had no idea who Dumat was, "Who is this Dumat that Corypheus mentioned?"

"An old god, worshipped in ancient Tevinter, as the dragon of silence. Truly a God fit for Corypheus."

Ael wondered why wouldn't Corypheus want Calpernia in the shrine? Unless...

"I bet there is something in that shrine Corypheus doesn't want Calpernia to see."

Leliana gave a nod, "I agree, there is much to gain there. Whatever Corypheus hides from his trusted Lieutenant should be illuminating. Let us investigate this shrine...carefully, I doubt Corypheus has left unguarded."

Ael had a determined look on his face, "Let me know when you locate the shrine. We'll move out as soon as you find it."

"Understood Inquisitor."

Ael then left the tower and walked back to her bed chambers. When he got back Solas was already there waiting for him.

"Solas? What can I do for you?"

Solas had a deeply concerned look to his face, "Inquisitor, I have a favor to ask."

Ael came out of his chambers with his traveling pack in hand. Josephine was in the Main Hall holding Hunter, she was waiting for Ari to meet up with her and take her baby back. Josephine caught sight of her husband walking towards her.

The two kissed affectionately, "Where are you going my darling?"

Ael smiled looking at his nephew, "I promised to help Solas find a friend of his in the Exalted Plains. I will be back when it's done."

"Who are you taking with you?"

"Bull and Varric are coming with us." Josephine nodded as Ael gave her a final kiss and then joined his friends for their journey. Josephine turned her head when she heard Ari call out of for her baby.

Ari took Hunter form Josephine, "Was he good?"

Josephine nodded as she smiled, "He was perfect, not an ounce of trouble."

Ari kissed her son's head gently as she looked at Josephine, "Thank you for watching him."

"He is the sweetest baby, it was my honor."

Josephine watched Ari walked take her son into the garden. Ari figured the baby would be hungry and her breasts were so engorged with milk, they felt like they were about to explode.

Cullen had found Ari and the baby in the gardens, she was nursing Hunter. Cullen knew he had other duties but decided he'd stay and watch them. Cullen loved hearing Ari sing to the baby as she sat on a bench. Cullen would lean against a pillar as he watched Ari with a foot crossing the other. Cullen just watched and listen, Ari's voice would carry and others would listen too.

It was a little after he'd been watching her a messenger found Cullen in the garden and gave him a letter. Cullen looked at the letter and noticed it appeared to have something inside of it besides just a note. He gave a nod and the messenger left with Cullen to wonder what was inside.

Cullen could see that Ari was relaxed and at peace. Maxwell came out and found Cullen and walked over. Cullen caught sight of him and rose his index finger to his lips. Maxwell followed Cullen's other hand pointing to Ari; he then realized why he needed to be quiet.

It was only a few moments longer before the baby stopped nursing and fell asleep. Ari rose her dress sleeve back into position. She turned her head to see Maxwell with Cullen, she got up with eyes wide.

"Max! What's wrong?"

Maxwell smiled as he kissed his sister's cheek, "Nothing Ari, I was going to meet Dorian in the gazebo so we could play chess. I stopped when I saw you and didn't want to startle you." He then walked over to the gazebo.

Ari looked at Cullen who continued to hold the letter, "What is that Cullen?"

Cullen shook his head, "It's for you Ari"

Ari took the letter and flipped it over, "I don't know who this is from."

Cullen kissed his love's hand, "I have a meeting in my office, I'll see you later?"

Ari nodded as she walked back to the bench, she placed Hunter in a sling she had across her shoulder and chest. She then opened the letter and saw what looked like a handkerchief, she could see it was slightly soiled by a dark film of some kind. Ari brought it to her nose and sniffed and it was extremely pungent. It smelled like nothing she'd ever smelled before. She looked at the letter inside and it had a singular message.

"Go to the Courtyard."

Ari put it all back in the envelope and stood up from the bench to go to the courtyard. Ari exited the Main Hall and looked around as she descended the stairs. She didn't see anything or anyone that looked suspicious or was waiting for her.

Ari walked to the soldiers' sparring ring before she caught sight of a messenger walking up to her.

"Are you lady La Grenouille?" he asked as he held a letter in his hand.

Ari's blood ran cold as she heard her former name. She held her baby close to her breast as she shook her head. "No sorry, my last name is Rutherford."

The messenger handed her the letter, "It's all the same my lady, letter for you."

As soon as Ari took it the messenger ran off, she opened it and read every word. Her head began to spin as her body began to shake. She walked as fast as she could to Cullen's office.

************************************

Cullen had a half a dozen men surrounding his desk as he gave orders during a meeting. He handed a report to one soldier, "Have Ryland's men help with the relief effort."

"Yes, Commander!"

The door flew open from Cullen's left and saw Ari stumble to her knees as she took in deep breaths. Tears were pouring down her face a she fought to breathe. Ari had the letter in her left hand and held the baby close in her right.

"Maker's Breath, Ari!" Cullen cried out as he ran to her.

Ari put her hands on Cullen's forearms as she began to hyperventilate.

"He's coming for us! He's coming!" Ari screamed in a panic.

Cullen looked confused as he helped Ari sit against the wall. Ari had hyperventilated herself into a panic attack.

Cullen shook his head, "What are you talking about? Who's coming?" Cullen asked.

Ari handed Cullen the note in her hand. Cullen read it and looked at one of his men. "Get Lord Trevelyan!"

The man looked at Cullen, "But the Inquisitor isn't here, he's in the Exalted Plains."

Cullen looked at the man in frustration, "I bloody well know that, you idiot! I'm talking about the other one! He's probably with Dorian in the gardens!"

The man ran as fast as he could as Cullen turned his attentions back on Ari. He then noticed he was still holding onto the letter. Cullen shook his head and tossed it aside as he looked at Ari and tried to softly hush her.

Cullen caressed her cheek, "It's alright Ari. Nothing is going to happen."

Ari shook her head in a panic, "I can't go back to what I was, who I was!" she sobbed.

Maxwell was in the garden with Dorian discussing poetry as he sat across from Dorian as they were playing chess.

The two were slightly arguing over an author's intent for the poem the man ran in, "Lord Trevelyan, your sister needs you! She's hysterical in the Commander's office!"

Maxwell looked at Dorian in shock, "What are you waiting for Amatus? Go!"

Maxwell shot to his feet and ran off to Cullen's office.

************************************

Cullen was trying to sooth Ari as she continued to hyperventilate, "Don't let him take us! Don't let him take our baby!"

Cullen calmly hushed her, "You two aren't going anywhere, I won't allow it." He told Ari as he stroked her head, gently. Cullen could see the fear and panic in her eyes.

The door flew open from Cullen's right as Maxwell ran in. He saw Ari sitting to the floor, her back against the wall as Cullen was knelt down on one knee in front of her. "What happened?" he asked as he knelt down next to Cullen.

Cullen struggled to keep his wife calm, "Ari got a letter from La Grenouille stating he was petitioning the Chantry to reinstate his marriage to Ari. He ordered her to return to him with the baby in hand."

Ari looked at her Brother as tears poured down her face. "Don't let him take us!"

Cullen gently took Hunter's sling from Ari as she immediately tried to stop him. Cullen looked at Ari as she had a wild look in her eyes. "Ari, let Maxwell take the baby for a while. You're no good to Hunter this way."

Maxwell looked at his sister calmly but firmly, "Ari" she struggled to look at her husband, "No one is taking Hunter anywhere. Not while he's in my custody, I promise."

Ari slowly started to let go as the baby started to cry from all the noise. Cullen carefully handed Hunter and the sling to Maxwell. Maxwell kissed his Nephew's forehead as he put the sling across his chest and tried to calm him as he stood up. "I will be in the library with Dorian. Come there when things are settled."

Ari watched her brother leave with her baby as she started to foam at the mouth. Cullen gently turned Ari's head to look at him. His eyes melted a soft honeycomb as he picked her up gently and walked over to his desk. Cullen sat down with Ari in his lap, Cullen cuddled her as he began to sing to her.

It took over thirty minutes for Ari to calm down but Cullen just cradled her left jaw in his hand as he sang.

"I'm...sorry, I...broke...your...meeting." Ari said trying to catch her breath.

Cullen looked at Ari slightly offended, "What?" he shook his head, "Maker's Breath Ari, you never have to worry about that. It's alright to come to me whenever you need to. I can always recap with men later, it's not a problem." Cullen kissed Ari's head, "I think it's time I teach you to defend yourself Ari. Do you know how to use daggers?"

Ari tried to stop shaking, "I can use a bow" Ari started to cough, "but not how to throw daggers" she coughed again, "or use them in combat."

Cullen nodded, "Alright, that's good." He told her gently in a reassuring tone. Cullen didn't like the sound of her cough but figured it was from all the excitement. Ari fought to stop the coughing as she struggled for air. Cullen looked at her, "Ari you alright?"

Ari nodded as she sat up as her left hand was on Cullen's chest plate keeping her from falling over. When Ari was able to stop, she laid back again onto her husband. Cullen put his arms around Ari again as his right hand rubbed her arm. "When you are calm and rested, I will teach you more about using them."

Ari closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep as her head slightly rubbed Cullen's chest. "I can't go back to him Cullen, I can't let him raise Hunter. He'll ruin him."

Cullen held Ari firmly, "Don't worry about that. I'm not letting that fool anywhere near our son." He kissed Ari's head as he stroked her hair. "He'll have to go through me first before he touches that baby. Besides, I know Ael is going to have a severe opinion on this matter when he returns. Don't worry Ari, you both are safe here."

Ari opened her eyes and looked at Cullen, "What if, I'm already with child Cullen? Your child, what will-"

Cullen gave a snort as he continued to hold her, "He's not getting you Ari bottom line, just rest now." Cullen wasn't going to let anyone take his wife anywhere, no one was going hurt her or Hunter. He would gladly drown in blood to protect them.

Maxwell walked up to the stairs to the library and Maxwell found Dorian in his reading nook. Dorian caught sight of Maxwell with the tiny bundle in tow.

Dorian smiled as he closed his book, "Is your Sister alright?"

Maxwell looked at his nephew who was sleeping at the moment, "Ari got a letter from her former husband demanding she returned with the baby. He's petitioned the Chantry to reinstate his marriage to her."

Dorian stood up as he now understood, that would make anyone upset. Dorian narrowed his eyes looking at the baby as he noticed something in the sling with Hunter. "Amatus" said Dorian and he reached into the sling and pulled out the first note Ari had received. "Have you noticed this?"

Maxwell shook his head as watched Dorian open the letter. Maxwell noticed the handkerchief and pulled it out of the sling. Both men gave a weird looks as they looked at the handkerchief and inspected to dark substance on it.

"This is most unusual, to say the least." said Maxwell as he looked at it Dorian read the card. "Amatus drop the handkerchief."

Mawell looked at Dorian, "What?"

"I said drop it!" said Dorian in a demanding tone. Maxwell dropped it as he showed Maxwell the card. "There is foul play a foot."

************************************

Ael was in the Exalted Plains, he'd found scouts of a Dalish clan who were looking for a passable road for their clan. They told him to look for their clan and tell them what they were doing. Ael did and found that their Keeper Hawen needed some help to clear some demons from their burial grounds. He was all too happy to help! Ale wasn't going to let Demons defile the Dalish's resting place.

Then their Halla herder Ithiren needed help finding and protecting the Golden Halla. He feared for her safety that hunters would kill her for gold. Ael herded her over to the clan's Halla and he decided to stay to Ithiren's delight.

Ael found a female elf named Emalien who was distraught over her brother Valorin who left. Valorin left after being passed up for apprenticeship with Hawen. She felt he had been gone too long and feared the worst for him. She begged Ael to help find her brother and ask him to return.

Ael then found another elf named Nissa who was mad that people were stealing from their supplies. Ael promised as traveled the land that he would restock their camp. Ael took what supplies she already had that, was on the list and put it in their chest.

Ael then came across another a male elf named Loranil. He wanted to join the Inquisition. However Hawen wouldn't let him because he wasn't sure of the Inquisition. Ael told him he would speak to Hawen on his behalf. He did too, Hawen said he wasn't sure of the Inquisition or of its intentions. In talking to Ael he agreed that if he could prove to him a little more that her intentions were honorable even for a Shemlen; he'd let Loranil join the Inquisition.

Solas walked up to Ael holding their map, "Inquisitor, we are close to where my friend is being held. Please we must go now to help it!"

Ael nodded, "Yes Solas" he put his left hand on the elf's right shoulder "We will go now!"

They then set off running across the plains. They crossed a lake and up embankment and ran further in land. "Thank you for this Inquisitor! We are not far from where my friend was summoned." As they ran they found a body covered in arrows. Ael knew they must have been getting close for this body was of a mage.

_Were bandits attacking them? Is that why they summoned Solas' friend?_

As they got closer he could see rock pillars they seemed charged with energy. He then saw a Pride Demon in the middle of them. The energy was keeping the demon bound and preventing escape. Solas stopped running stunned into horror.

"My friend!"

The Pride demon was bent down on one knee looking to be in pain. Ael looked at the Demon he could see they had corrupted his friend changing it. Ael looked at Solas seeing the pain in his face turning to anger. "The mages corrupted your friend changing it into a Demon."

Solas looked down not daring to look at him, "Yes"

Ael looked at him with kind eyes, "You said it was a spirit of Wisdom not a fighter."

Solas looked at Ael, "A spirit becomes a demon when it's denied its original purpose!"

Ael looked at Solas' friend, "So they summoned it for something so opposed to its own nature that it was corrupted!"

Ael then looked at Solas angry, "Fighting!"

Solas was taken that Ael understood his outrage. They heard footsteps and saw a human man approach. He appeared to be a Circle mage with pale skin, black hair and a mustache. He looked at them like they were a dream.

Solas looked at Ael angered, "LET US ASK THEM!"

As the mage got closer, "A mage! You're not with the bandits? Do you have any lyrium potions? Most of us are exhausted, we've been fighting that demon!"

Solas blew up in outrage, "YOU SUMMONED THAT DEMON! EXCEPT IT WAS A SPIRIT OF WISDOM AT THE TIME!" the mage had a look of shame on his face.

"YOU MADE IT KILL!" The mage hung his head, "YOU TWISTED IT AGAINST ITS PURPOSE!" Ael didn't know Solas could get so angry.

The mage now looked scared, "I...I...I...I understand how this might be confusing to someone who hasn't studied demons but after you help us I can..."

Solas wasn't having none of it. He didn't want to listen to anything he had to say. His blood was boiling "Shut up! WE ARE NOT HERE TO HELP YOU!"

Solas was absolutely disgusted with the man and is ignorance. He looked at Ael who looked at him then at the mage. "Word of advice, I would hold off explaining how demons work to my friend here."

The mage was getting frustrated at them both "LISTEN TO ME! I WAS ONE OF THE FORMOST EXPERTS IN THE KIRWALL CIR..." Ael realized he knew the mages from Kirkwall and couldn't believe they did something so stuid.

Solas didn't care his arms were folded his stare was harsh. "Shut up! You summoned it to protect you from the bandits!"

The mage realized he was caught and Solas was no fool. "Yes"

Solas kept going, "YOU BOUND IT TO OBIEDENCE THEN COMMANDED IT TO KILL! THAT IS WHEN IT TURNED!"

Ael was horrified someone would do such a thing to a spirit. He looked at the poor thing and felt sorry for it. All the pain it must have suffered at their hands.

Ael looked at him angered, Solas looked at Ael, "The summoning circle! We break it we break the binding!" Solas shook his head, "No orders to kill, no conflict with its nature, no demon!"

The mage was horrified, "WHAT? The binding is the only thing that is keeping the demon from killing us!"

Ael was tempted to let the demon kill him. For all that they had done to it. The mage looked at Solas "Whatever it was before it's a monster now!"

Solas looked at his friend, "INQUISITOR PLEASE!", he pleaded.

Ael saw Solas' true heart and wasn't going to let his friend suffer. Ael sighed looking at the demon "Let's save your friend Solas!"

Solas smiled as relief washed over him,, "Thank you"

They then looked at Solas' friend as it roared in pain and anger. The circle mage ran in fear like the coward he was. Solas looked at Ael "WE MUST HURRY!"

Ael and Solas knocked each pillar down. Bull and Varric kept the Pride Demon distracted till all the pillars were broken. When they were Solas knelt down in front of his friend. She had taken the form of woman. Her skin green her eyes glowed with energy of the fade. Solas' face was racked with pain and sadness for his friend.

Solas sighed, "Lethallin, Ir Abelas"

The spirit looked at Solas, "Tel'Abelas Enasal Ir Tel'Him"

The spirit lowered her head, "Ma Melava Halani Ma Melava Halani Ma Ghilana Mir Din'an!"

Solas closed his eyes as turned his a little. Ael lowered his head, tears dripped from her eyes. The spirit must have been truly suffering. Ael didn't know what they were saying but he could tell it would be hard on Solas. Solas opened his eyes they were glassy with tears.

"Ma nuvenin" Solas said softly.

Solas gently rose his hands to her face and brought them to his chest and out. Solas watched as his friend disintegrate in front of him. He lowered his head as tears fell from his eyes.

"Dareth Shiral" Solas whispered in tears.

Ael slowly walked over to Solas as his shoulders shook from his tears. Ael put his right hand on left shoulder. Ael leaned over, "I'm sorry Solas."

Solas could hear the tears in Ael's voice. Ael could hear that she mourned with him that his loss meant something to her too. Solas rose his head and shook it.

"Now, I must endure." Solas said in frustration.

Ael squeezed Solas' shoulder, "Let me know if I can help." Solas took a deep breath as he felt the last of his tears fall.

Solas stood up and turned around, Solas smiled at Ael, "You already have, thank you Inquisitor for your kindness."

Solas turned his head seeing the mages responsible for his friends' death. "All that remains now is them!"

Ael noticed Solas' voice had become cold. The circle mage came with two other companions.

"Thank you, we would not have risked the summoning but the roads are too dangerous to travel unprotected."

Solas' face changed he no longer looked like the shy kind person Ael once knew but an angry, vengeful creature she would never peg him to be. It frightened him to a level that Ael didn't know was there for him.

Solas walked up to them angry, hurt, "YOU! TORTURED AND KILLED MY FRIEND!" The mages backed up in fear.

The male mage shook his head, "We didn't know! It was just a spirit! The book said it could help us!"

Ael knew how he would feel if she could vengeance for what happened to him. Ael knew she would never see justice for what happened to the Wardens' who died. But he would see Solas have justice for his friend. Solas backed all three together farther into the field. He set all three of their bodies on fire. He looked at their bodies burning.

"Damn them all!"

Solas took a big sigh lowering his head "I need some time alone." He turned and walked away "I will meet you back at Skyhold." Ael wanted to say something more but knew it was best to let Solas go.

Instead she decided to focus on helping the Dalish as she promised. She found Valorin's body north of the Dalish camp toward the western ramparts. His body was found the remains of a house. It seemed Valorin tried to use blood magic to recover Lindiranae's Talisman. Ael bent down and recovered a journal and anything else she could find. Ael took it back to Emalien and told her he died bravely. At first she wouldn't believe her brother was dead. After they talked she eventually accepted it and took his journal and personal things.

Nissa walked up to Ael and said the Inquisition came by and gave them the supplies they were sorely missing along with a few extra things with the personal regards of Commander Cullen. Ael approached Hawen again and he told Ael that Loranil was allowed to join the Inquisition. That he had proven that he was providing in the interest of his people. Loranil was excited to hear the news and swiftly gathered his things. He said his goodbyes and headed off to one of the Inquisitions camps to report in. Ari was tired and headed with Bull and Varric back to camp.

Scout Harding approached Ael as he was about to enter his tent, "Inquisitor!"

Ael stopped and looked at Harding as she approached him with a troubled face. "Harding, what is it?"

Harding handed him a letter, "It's from the Commander, I was told to give it to without delay."

Ael took the letter as the fear slowly crept into his heart, his blood ran cold chilling his skin. Ael quickly opened the letter and read it:

_Ael,_

_Return to Skyhold without delay, Ari has taken ill and we aren't sure what is wrong with her. She's coughing horribly and has night sweats. She's running a fever and is unable to eat. She's begging for your return as is incredibly frightened. Maxwell is giving her Spindleweed to help her with her lungs but the relief is only very brief. Dorian is researching in the library now and we are hoping to have a diagnosis by the time you return. Please come without any further delay._

Cullen

Ael dropped the letter and got on his horse and rode as fast as he could to Skyhold.

************************************

Ari was coughing in her bed as Cullen was sitting next to her, helping her sit up. Maxwell was sitting in front of Ari as he handed her a handkerchief. Her cough was raspy, deep always took the oxygen out of her lungs. Ari was drenched in sweat as Cullen swept her hair back off of her face. Ari looked at Cullen exhausted, "You should both leave me, I don't want to get you both sick."

Cullen helped his wife lay back on three huge pillows to help her sit up straight, when she laid back fully she'd start coughing again. 

Cullen kissed her head and left hand, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Neither am I." Maxwell chimed in.

Cullen watched his wife close her eyes as he held her hand gently. Cullen then noticed something truly frightening, Ari had a small amount of blood coming from the corner of her mouth on the left side. Maxwell saw it as well, Cullen was very gentle in wiping away the blood.

Ari woke up and looked at him, "What's wrong?"

Cullen folded the handkerchief under his fingers so Ari wouldn't see the blood. "Nothing Sweetheart, you had a little bit of saliva and I wiped it away."

Maxwell was touched to see the love and devotion Cullen showed his Sister. Since Ari fell ill, Cullen barely slept, barely ate and every time Ari made the slightest noise he was there to attend to her. Maxwell finally realized Cullen's quality and it was so loving and faithful that he realized he was wrong about everything he thought about the former Templar. 

"I'm so tired" said Ari in a weak, winded tone.

Cullen squeezed Ari's hand gently, "Sleep then."

Ari looked at Cullen, "Will you be here when I wake up?"

Cullen smiled, "Of course, I'm not going anywhere." He told her as he fought back tears.

Ari's eyes closed once again as she let sleep take her as Maxwell and Cullen looked at each other.

Cullen had to leave the room for a moment, Maxwell followed him out. Cullen looked at the handkerchief with blood on it, with tears in his eyes. "Has Dorian found anything?" he asked Maxwell, unable to look at him.

Maxwell rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Dorian has been looking and he thinks that she has the Wasting Sickness."

Cullen's heart literally felt like it died as his blood turned cold. "How does one catch such a thing?"

Maxwell shook his head, "I don't know." Maxwell took a breath as he fought to hold back tears, "Look Cullen, I'm sorry for how I treated you before." Cullen shook his head as he held up his hand but Maxwell stopped him. "No, I need to apologize. You have been taking care of Ari tirelessly, supporting her and loving her since, the moment you met her. I was wrong about you, I'm sorry." 

Before Cullen could say a word, they both heard someone running up the steps.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Ael screamed.

Maxwell and Cullen both looked at him as he ascended the stairs.

Ael looked at the two of them, "Where is Ari?"

Cullen held out his hand for a moment, "She's a sleep at the moment." Ael was about to go in but Cullen stopped him, "Wait a moment, you need to understand the situation."

Ael looked at Cullen, "Enlighten me then."

Maxwell looked at his Brother, "Ari received a handkerchief inside a note instructing her to go to the Courtyard. When she got there, a messenger delivered a letter from her former husband. He's requesting a petition from the Chantry to reinstate their marriage." said Maxwell.

Ael's eyes got wide in anger as he heard those words, "Over my dead body!"

Exhausted Cullen sighed, "The handkerchief had a black substance on it." Cullen told him. "We still don't know what it really is, Morrigan seems to think its Darkspawn blood."

Ael started to get very angry very quickly, "Is it the corruption?" he asked terrified.

Maxwell sighed, "Cullen and I were just discussing that actually. Dorian has been in the library for days with no sleep trying to help the healers find a diagnosis."

"Have they found any?" Ael questioned desperately.

Cullen looked at Maxwell, "Dorian seems to think it's the Wasting Sickness."

Ael snapped, "It has to be that bastard ex-husband of hers!" he roared in anger. His face was red, "What about Hunter?"

Maxwell held up his arms, "He's healthy, so far this has only effected Ari."

Cullen folded his arms as he scratched the back of his left calf with his other foot. "I'm tending to Ari, Josephine has been insistent on taking care of the baby." Cullen told Ael, "I have taken a leave of absence to tend to Ari. Cassandra has taken the roll over in training the men."

Ael nodded as he fought to stay calm, "Cullen, I want Leliana to put an investigation together on La Grenouille." Cullen nodded as completely agreed.

Ael then looked at Maxwell, "Have Dorian continue his research for possible cures." Maxwell nodded and left to talk to Dorian.

Cullen looked at Ael and showed him the bloody handkerchief, "It's getting worse."

Ael's eyes were fixated on the bright red stains, "How long has she-"

"Just before you came here." Cullen told him.

Ael took the handkerchief from Cullen as tears threatened to explode from his eyes. He took a hoarse sob, "How long does she..." Ael couldn't finish that sentence.

Cullen rubbed his neck as he shook his head, "We don't know, from what research we have found, some cases lasted years before succumbing to the illness." Ael looked at Cullen as tears poured down his face, "Others days."

Ael nodded as he sighed, "We also found out Ari's with child." Ael looked up at Cullen in complete shock, he didn't know what to say.

The only thing he could do was shake his head, "I'm sorry. Do you...know what this...will do?"

Cullen shook his head, "No," he said quietly, "I have made my peace if our child doesn't survive this. The important thing is to have Ari get well again. Children can always come later." 

Ael opened the door and slowly as he walked in, unsure of what he was going to find and was frightening. He saw Ari sleeping and immediately exited closing the door. He lowered his head as he sobbed, seeing Ari in such an emaciated state, covered in sweat all worn out.

Cullen sighed as he knew how his friend felt, he himself cried the first night she got horribly sick and found out she was with child. The news of them expecting another child should have been filled with happy tears, not fearful ones.

"Cullen" Ari called out softly.

Cullen looked at his friend as he went inside, Ari was awake. Cullen felt Ael moving behind him and Ari's face lit up as she saw her brother.

"You're back!"

Ael smiled as he sat next to Ari and took her hands into his, "How are you feeling?" he asked with his right hand stroking her head.

Ari started to cough again and Ael helped his sister sit up as she coughed. It got so hard that Ari struggled to get the air she needed. Cullen knelt down as blood came out onto his hands.

"Breathe Ari, breathe!" Ael cried out.

Ael hands were holding his sister so she didn't fall off the bed. Ari was finally able to sit up with Ael's help. Her mouth was covered in blood as she took in huge breaths. Cullen threw off his gloves, he didn't want Ari to see the blood and stood up kissing Ari's head.

Ari started to cry, "I'm sorry you had to come home because of me."

Ael shook his head, "I was done anyway when I got the letter. Ari, you and Maxwell matter, I will always come for either of you if you need me."

Ari felt something oozy on her lips and touched them with her right hand, she screamed seeing the blood. Cullen immediately stood up and kissed his wife's he as he hushed her gently. Cullen's lips nestled into Ari's hair as his right arm held her head to his chest.

"It's alright, it'll be alright."

Ari sobbed as the fear set in, she looked at Cullen, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Cullen kissed his wife but she pushed him away, "I don't want to get you sick! The Inquisition"

"Inquisition be damned Ari!" Cullen snapped.

Ari looked at him, "You can't afford to be sick! Neither of you can!"

Cullen gave Ari a very agitated look as he held her face in his hands. "Ari, I'm your husband! I'm not going anywhere. I married you for better or for worse."

Tears poured down Ari's face as she cried, "IT HURTS! MY CHEST HURTS!" Ari gasped for air as Cullen helped her lay back as she coughed. Ael laid next to Ari and kissed her head, "It's alright Ari, it's alright."

"Cullen go get a healer now, the fact I don't see anyone-"

Ari shook her head, "They say there isn't anything they can do for me, just make me comfortable."

Ael gave his sister a stubborn look, "I don't accept that and I won't!"

Ari held her brother's hand, "The only thing they said they can do for me is to end the baby's suffering." Ael's eyes got large as he showed his discontent. He looked at Cullen as he kissed his love's hand.

Ari looked at Cullen, "I don't want our baby to suffer."

Cullen tried not to sob in front of her he just stroked Ari's hair as she fought to keep her eyes open. Cullen didn't know what to say. Ael did however, "It's in the Maker's hands Ari."

Ael then noticed his Sister was already asleep, he noticed the glare Cullen was giving him. He got up from the bed and exited with Cullen hot on his heels. "Pressuring her about keeping the baby isn't what Ari needs right now!" Cullen growled.

Ael looked at Cullen and pushed him, "What? You want your child to die? You should be fighting for them both! What kind of man doesn't fight for-"

Cullen snapped and grabbed Ael's tunic by the collar and slammed him against the wall, "No, I don't!" he snapped, "I want Ari and my child! I want them both to live!" Cullen's face softened, "However I know where to draw the line!" he then let Ael go, "I want Ari to live!"

Cullen then left needing a minute leaving Ael alone, he walked into the Main Hall and sat on his throne. Ael held his head in his hands as he took in deep breaths.

"Are you alright my son?"

Ael looked up and saw Mother Giselle, "You know about my sister?"

Mother Giselle gave a soft nod, "I know the healers have done what they can for her."

Ael looked at her agitated, "I don't accept defeat in this!" Ael stood up "She's my sister!"

Mother Giselle looked at Ael gently, "Is it that you view your sister's illness as an enemy to be defeated or is it that you are too selfish to let her go?" Ael continued to look at the Mother, "Sometimes what we wish to happen and what is, are two different things. We can put all our faith in what we want to happen try to manifest it in reality, but at times we must trust in the Maker's judgement, even if that means taking away those we love most."

Ael gave a nod he understood it, sometimes when he or others thought the Maker was being cruel, he was in all actuality being merciful in giving the suffering peace. Ael realized he may have to let Ari go, they all would. Ael realized that in his anger and determination, he refused to see the others suffering. He knew he owed Cullen an apology.

************************************

Dorian and Maxwell were in the library studying everything they could on possible cures. Dorian was in his reading nook, Maxwell at a desk with a chair with a huge pile of books next to him. Maxwell had found the curative to help Ari's lungs with spindle weed but he desired, needed more.

Maxwell was halfway through a book that talked about blending certain herbs together for other possible benefits.

"Dorian" he called out.

"Hmmm?" Dorian questioned.

"There is a recipe in here about bolstering the effects of Spindle Weed and Elfroot for the lungs."

Dorian got up and walked over to Maxwell who was still reading, "If we combine Elfroot with Spindle weed it could help Ari." Dorian nodded in agreement, "The spindle weed alone does seem to help her but she can't keep them on long enough for their true benefits to take effect."

Maxwell sighed as he sat back looking at Dorian, Dorian could see an idea stirring in Maxwell's head. "What are you thinking Amatus?"

Maxwell thought for a moment, "What if we put the two into an ointment Dorian? The ointment could absorb into Ari's skin better."

Dorian nodded, "That could work, you have dabbled into healing magic in the circle I believe."

Maxwell nodded, "Yes, I wanted to be able to heal myself, or others, if they were wounded by Templars."

"Do you think lyrium could help boost the ointments effects? Give your Sister greater comfort?"

Maxwell stood up and nodded, "That could work, I'll go the apothecary and mix up those ingredients and see if it helps."

************************************

Cullen knelt beside Ari on her right side, his head laid on the top of her hand. He was praying for Ari's recovery like he did every night before bed.

"The walk before me is shadow, yet shall the Maker be my guide.

I shall not be left to wonder the drifting roads.

There is no darkness in the Maker's light and nothing he has brought shall be lost."

"A prayer for you?" said Ari in a weak, groggy voice.

Cullen looked up at his wife who was giving a small smile. Cullen stood up and sat next to her on the edge of the bed. Cullen's hand was gentle as he moved some sweat soaked hair out of her face. Cullen smiled as she smiled at him. Her hand took his and she moved it to her lower stomach. Cullen looked at Ari with tears in his eyes, "A prayer for you both" he told her quietly.

Cullen kissed Ari gently as she began to cough and she pushed him away, "I don't want you to get sick."

Cullen sweetly smiled, "I'm not worried about me."

Cullen gently held Ari's frail hand in his left hand, his right hand rubbed her stomach where, their baby slept. Cullen wanted his child to live to see it being held by the woman he loved most. Ari looked at him as her coughing settled.

Ari held his hand tightly, "Did you call for the Cut Wife?"

Cullen struggled to hold back his tears and nodded, "She's outside, I wanted to say a prayer before I let her in."

Ari began to cry as she held onto Cullen's hand tightly, "It's better this way," She looked up at Cullen, "You shouldn't have to care for a sick wife and a sick baby." Ari said to Cullen sniffling.

Cullen shook his head as he looked at her hand, "I don't care Ari, I want our baby more than anything, whatever it's condition."

Ari looked at their hands which held each other, "Whatever this is, whoever gave it to me, it's poisoned our baby." Ari sniffed, "You don't need that burden."

Tears trickled down Cullen's cheeks, "Maker's Breath it's my child Ari, it's not a burden. What happened to you isn't your fault, however our child comes, isn't your fault." Cullen held his wife's hand in both of his as he kissed her fingers, "Please Ari, let me send the woman away. Let the Maker choose what our baby's future will be."

A knock came to the door and Cullen closed his eyes as the realization set in. Cullen gave a soured look as he stood up and walked to the door. He slowly got up and opened the door as Ari threw off the covers.

The Cut Wife came inside the room, she had a bucket and some utensils wrapped up in a leather cloth. She was older with dark hair with some grey. Her face wasn't harsh but wasn't unpleasant either.

She gave Cullen a nod, "You can leave now."

Cullen gave the woman a look of displeasure as if he was insulted, "I'm not going anywhere"

Ari started to cough again, sweat trickled down her neck. "You don't need to see this Cullen"

Cullen looked at Ari with a firm look in his eyes, "This is my child, I was there for its conception, and I will be there for its end."

"As you wish" said the Cut Wife, she looked at Ari, "Move till your across the bed, facing me." She instructed as she put the bucket on bottom of the bed.

The Cut Wife then put a thick, leather cloth on the edge of the bed. Ari then moved till her butt was on the cloth and the woman put Ari's legs apart as she lift her night gown over her hips. The woman unraveled the leather cloth of instruments, Cullen thought they looked more like utensils for torture than they did for anything else.

Cullen walked over to Ari and sat next to her as he took her hand, kissing it. He put a pillow under Ari's head for comfort. Cullen noticed from where Ari's nightgown was that her stomach was starting to round out. Cullen shook his head as his left hand stroked the top of Ari's head causing her to look at him.

"Just look at me Ari, nothing else." Cullen looked at the Cut Wife, "Can you give her something for the pain?"

Ari shook her head, "No, I want to remember ever part of this sin, including the pain."

Cullen's eyes honeycombed as he looked at his wife, "Ari, the Maker forgives, even this." he told her in a hushed tone.

The Cut Wife looked at Ari whose legs started to shake, "Ready?"

Ari nodded as she saw a utensil that was long and thin with a hook at the end of it, moving inside her legs. "Look at me Ari" said Cullen.

Ari looked at Cullen as panic started to set in, Cullen could see it in her eyes, Ari's heart raced as she was shaking and was hit with a sudden feeling of dread and panic.

"Stop!" Ari said.

"What?" said Cullen in shock.

"I said Stop!" Ari cried out, coughing horribly.

Cullen immediately pushed the Cut Wife backwards as he immediately scooped Ari up into his arms. "I'M SORRY CULLEN! I CAN'T, I CAN'T END OUR BABY'S LIFE!" she screamed while coughing.

Cullen rocked Ari side to side as he kissed her head and gently hushed his wife. Cullen felt an immediate sense of relief wash over him.

Cullen looked at the Cut Wife, "You're services aren't needed." He told her.

The woman quickly packed her things, "I can't do it Cullen! I know it's selfish but, I can't! Maker forgive me!" Ari struggled for air as she coughed.

Cullen smiled as tears escaped him, "You did the right thing Ari." Cullen's right hand touched Ari's rounding belly as he kissed her. "It's alright, you did the right thing."

The woman left with a slam of the door and Ari continued to cough horribly. Cullen grabbed a cloth for Ari to cough into. Cullen firmly hit Ari's back to help her get what she needed out. When Ari finally was able to stop she gasped for air. Cullen helped Ari sit up straight as she looked at him with blood on her lips. Her skin was flushed and her eyes glazed.

"I'm sorry if I take the baby with me." Ari said in an exhausted tone, "I just couldn't do it."

Cullen hushed her, "It's alright, it gives me something to pray for and I'm sure it does for you too." Cullen helped his wife sit back.

Ari held Cullen's hand tight, "I want to see Hunter, I miss my baby"

Cullen smiled, "I will go get him."

Cullen got up after he kissed his wife and opened the door, he was surprised to see who was on the other side. Cullen looked at Ari as Maxwell and Dorian walked into the room.

Ari looked at the two confused, "What are you doing here?"

Maxwell had a panicked look to his face, "I just saw the Cut Wife Ari, please tell me you didn't!"

Ari shook her head lazily as she slightly gasped, "No, I didn't."

Maxwell took a huge sigh of relief as he showed his sister a jar, "I made an ointment Ari, it should help you recover."

Ari looked at Cullen who was looking at her, they then looked at Maxwell and Dorian. "I made it myself" said Maxwell, "I don't know if it will cure you but, it should help ease the sickness. You might be able to reclaim a part of your life again and be the Mother Hunter and the new baby need."

Ari thought long and hard, she the look in Cullen's eyes and gave a nod. Ari felt her stomach where her child slept and thought about it. Ari gave Cullen a look that he fully understood as he gave a sigh of relief.

*****************************************************

Ael was in his chambers with Josephine who was getting ready for bed. Hunter was sleeping in his cradle, content at the moment.

"He was hard to put to bed tonight, he misses his Mother." said Josephine as she sat at her vanity, brushing her hair.

Ael nodded as he sat his desk looking over papers, "I can imagine" he said as his hands rubbed his face. "I expect he does, I would." Ael heard a noise in the washroom like something falling on the floor, a bucket possibly. He then heard something heavy fall. "Josie?" Ael called out. Ael got up and went into the washroom and saw Josephine on the floor trying to prop herself up with her arms. Ael felt his heart jack knife as he ran to his wife and knelt beside her. Ael's hands held Josephine's face as he had her look at him, "Josie? What's wrong?"

"I feel dizzy, and nauseous" she told Ael as she looked rather out of it.

Ael's heart raced, "Have you been around Ari?"

Josephine shook her head as her right hand held his wrist, "No, Maxwell brought Hunter to me."

Ael then felt his skin and blood turn to ice, he picked up his wife and carried Josephine out and laid her on the bed. He was now fearful for Josephine and Hunter's welfare.

Ael kissed Josephine's head, "I'm going to get a healer, I will be right back."

Ael ran as fast as he could to get a healer as he ran down the stairs and burst through the doors. He grabbed the closest healer he could find and dragged her as fast as he ran. When they got me Josephine didn't look any better than when he had left her.

Ael looked at the healer, "Please save my wife!"

The healer could see the plea in Ael's eyes, the fear. The woman nodded as she patted Ael's hands and walked up to Josephine. The healer looked at him, "You may want to step outside Inquisitor, my exam will get very personal with the Ambassador."

Ael looked at Josephine and kissed her lips as he held her hand, "What do you want Josie? It's up to you."

Josephine looked at her husband as the room continued to spin. " Will you sit next to me and hold my hand?"

Ael nodded as he smiled at Josephine, "Of course" he told her gently.

Ael walked to his side of the bed and sat on it, he moved over till he was next to his wife and took her hand. The Healer examined Josephine thoroughly she was asked about diet, sleep, any illness beforehand. Josephine didn't show any signs of discomfort till the healer pressed on her lower stomach. Ael noticed the healer's face looking concerned when she cried out in slight pain. The Healer then pulled the sheet back and propped her legs up.

Josephine was mortified when the healer took her nightgown's top down to look and feel her breasts. Josephine had noticed anything with them before until the woman groped them and she nearly jumped out of her skin. The Healer pulled the top back up and stuck two fingers inside of Josephine. It seemed like the woman's hand was going to live in between her legs.

After a few moments, the healer looked at Josephine and gave a nod of her head. She put Josephine's legs down and along with her nightgown.

Ael was starting to panic, "Well what's wrong? Does she have the same illness as my sister?"

The healer shook her head as she looked at Ael and then Josephine, "You are with child Ambassador."

"What?" said the two, clearly shocked.

The healer smiled, "You are with child, you are going to start to show in another month or so."

Ael and Josephine looked at each other in shock as they laughed and hugged each other. The healer quietly left as the two hugged and kissed with passion. Ael swiftly got onto his knees and moved his wife's nightgown up until her stomach was shown. Ael's hands gently touched, caressed Josephine's belly. There was a noticeable belly, it was rounded and beautiful. Ael kissed it as he started to cry knowing he was going to be a father. Josephine's hands gently caressed Ael's hair as she smiled.

"Thank you Maker! Thank you blessed Andraste! Thank you!" Ael praised.

Cullen came up the steps and saw the two kissing and cuddling and blushed the two saw Cullen who was looking at the floor.

"You're going to be an Uncle!" Ael shouted with joy.

Cullen looked at Ael shocked, "What?"

Ael jumped off the bed and hugged his friend, "I'm going to be a father!"

"That's wonderful!" said Cullen shaking Ael's hand and looked at Josephine, "Congratulations Ambassador."

Josephine was glowing as she smiled at Cullen, "Thank you Commander."

Cullen looked at Hunter, "Ari wants to see Hunter, I have come to bring him to her."

"Is that wise? We don't know how her illness can be spread." Josephine questioned.

Cullen walked over to his son and gently picked him up, "Ari wants to see him, I'm not going to deny her. I will be holding him, she's not going to touch him."

Cullen kissed his son's head as he slept over Cullen's shoulder. He'd missed his son in the weeks since Ari's illness. Hunter had grown in size and his hair was longer, fuller. Cullen was considering a haircut before he was to see his Mother. He'd grown a few inches and gained some weight. Cullen put his Son's blanket over his head to keep him warm and prevent light bothering him.

Cullen looked at the Ael and Josephine, "I will bring him back later tonight if you don't mind?"

The two nodded Cullen left with the infant leaving the two the cuddle and glow in the fact their greatest desire had come true.


	30. Hard Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari slowly recovers as Ael goes to the Storm Coast. Maxwell has a chat with his Brother about a future he desires.

In the coming weeks Ari's illness seemed to abate as Maxwell's ointment seemed to be working. Ari was finally able to breathe comfortably again, which meant she started to eat. Maxwell made as many of the ointments he could for Ari. At first she'd go through a jar every few hours, then half a day, then finally every other day. With Ari starting to make a recovery, Cullen decided to catch up on a few things in his office as she was napping at the moment.

Cullen heard a knock on the door, "Enter!"

The door opened and it was one of Ari's healers, Cullen gave a concerned look. "Is Ari alright?"

The Healer nodded, "Yes, I have finished my exam on your wife and wished to discuss something with you."

Cullen stood up straight as put down one of the papers he was holding. "I'm listening." The Healer looked slightly nervous, "What is it?" Cullen questioned slightly agitated.

"Your wife is making a good recovery...however..."

The pause caused Cullen to narrow his eyes, "However?"

"However I fear her lungs are irreversibly damaged and with her current condition." the healer looked at Cullen's face which was frozen stone and his eyes seemed to snarl at her. "I don't know if she will survive the birth of this child Ser."

Cullen felt like someone had punched the air out of him, he sat down as he struggled to soak in the information. He rose up his left hand up to his forehead as he looked down. The very idea of Ari dying on him while trying to bring their child life was, frightening. Cullen was never afraid of anything except his own demons, but this, scared him right to his core. A life without Ari was something Cullen could never imagine, she was his life, the reason he woke up in the morning.

The Healer took a big gulp and continued, "I talked to the midwife and she recommends to cut the child out of her when the baby is ready to be born."

Cullen gave the healer a nasty look, "That will kill her outright!"

The Healer bowed her head as the tone of Cullen's voice frightened her. The Healer struggled to find her words, "The midwife has done it a few times and had successful results."

"For who? The Mother or the child?" Cullen questioned rubbing his eyes.

Cullen looked at the woman, "One where both survived, the other only the baby."

That gave Ari a fifty-fifty chance of survival, odds, Cullen didn't like this bit of news but, at this point he had to accept it. Cullen knew he was going to have to discuss this with Ael and Maxwell when they returned. Cullen was now conflicted whether he should discuss this with Ari or keep it from her and hope for the best.

Cullen looked back at the Healer and wove his left hand dismissing her, "Thank you, you may go."

The healer lowered her head and left Cullen alone and deep in thought on what he was to do next.

************************************************************************

Ael on the other hand had Leliana use every one of her resources to find any all information on how his sister got sick in the first place. Leliana's agents found the remains of Darkspawn with the caves of the Storm Coast. Ael had killed several bands there, a few agents watched a band of Orlesian mercenaries. They had taken the blood from one of dead Darkspawn and applied it to the handkerchief. Ael and Leliana figured that that was the handkerchief that was sent to Ari.

Leliana's spies found the servant that delivered the letter and was interrogated till he confessed he worked for La Grenouille. He informed Leliana that his Master had gone into hiding till the Chantry would be able to reinstate his marriage to Ari. Also before making the attempt on Ari's life that La Grenouille sought permission from the Inquisitor's father to bolster his claim. Ael was outraged that his father sanctioned the attempt on Ari's life with her illness. 

Ari refocused on just healing and regaining her life, she had some issues with walking. Cullen open would Ari's mail he was taking no further chances. In the meantime, Cullen focused on teaching her how to throw daggers.

Ael worked on tracking Calpernia and hounding Corypheus when he was able too. Josephine glowed with her pregnancy and couldn't wait for her new baby to come. Already she had ordered a cradle and clothes.

***********************************************************

Ael was walking around the Courtyard and saw Bull and Krem off in the distance. They were by where Cassandra trained. They seemed to do be some sort of combat training of their own. Ael decided to go over and investigate. Bull seemed frustrated trying to teach Krem a shield blocking technique.

"Come on Krem! I'm working my ass off to get you to see that move!"

Krem got back into his ready stance with his shield, "You got plenty of ass left chief!"

Krem noticed Ael and turned his head, "Ah! Your worship!"

Bull turned and nodded, "Glad you came by!" Ael was surprised by that statement. "I got a contact letter from the Ben-Hassrath! Already verified it with Red."

Ael knew this was going to be interesting, "What did the letter say?"

Bull looked at him lowering his shield, "The Ben-Hassrath have been reading my reports. They don't like Corypheus or his Venatori and they really don't like red lyrium!" Ael just looked at him "They are ready to work with us, with you, Boss. The Qunari and the Inquisition joining forces."

Ael had never heard of the Qunari joining anyone before, "That could be a powerful alliance."

Bull nodded, "My people have never made a full blown alliance with a foreign power before. This would be a first."

Bull turned back towards Krem again with his shield raised. "They found a massive shipment of red lyrium being shipped out on the Storm Coast!"

Krem looked at Bull concentrating on his next move, "They want us to hit it together! They talked about bringing one of their Dreadnoughts! Always wanted to see one of those war ships in action!"

Bull smashed into Krem again since he failed to notice the point of reaction. He fell hard onto his butt, Bull backed up moving his arm, "Did you see that?" His frustration was mounting.

Bull pointed off to the left where there was a bucket of water with a ladle. "Go get some water!" Krem slowly backed up with his eyes wide.

Bull looked back at Ael, "They're worried about tipping the smugglers so no army. My Chargers, you maybe some back up."

Ael was curious, "What does this alliance really get us?"

Bull looked back at Ael, "They wouldn't use the word Alliance if they didn't mean it. Naval power, more Ben-Hassrath reports more Qunari soldiers pointed at the Venatori. It could do a lot of good."

Ael noticed Bull looking nervous, "You don't seem entirely happy about this!"

Bull sighed, "No, I'm good. It's just...uh used to them being over there. It's been awhile."

Ael smiled, "I thought the Qunari wanted to extend their reach to the whole world?"

Bull nodded, "Yeah, just didn't think I'd see it." Bull sighed "Look, the Qun answers a lot of questions. It's a good life for a lot of people but it's a big change. A lot of folks wouldn't do well under that kind of life. I guess it's not like we're converting, this is just us joining forces against Corypheus. On that front I think we're good."

Ael nodded, "I think the Inquisition could use some help from the Qunari."

Bull smiled and nodded in agreement, "Good! I'll pass on word to Cullen and Red. We can set up the meeting whenever you're ready."

******************************************************

Cullen was helping Ari walk down the stairs of their room, it had been weeks since Ari had been outside in the fresh air. Cullen helped Ari sit on a bench as she giggled at him, Cullen looked at her curiously.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't you have anything better to do besides tending to me? You must be bored out of your mind."

Cullen smiled as kissed his wife's hand, "I can never be bored with you Ari, you keep things too interesting for me to ever be bored." Ari blushed as Cullen put his hand gently caressed her belly. "Besides, I want to be with you in your recovery." Ari looked at his hands which were holding hers as she sighed. Cullen looked at her as his right hand caressed her cheek. "What's wrong?"

Ari sighed, "I feel guilty for consuming so much of your time. You deal with me all day. I worry your role in the Inquisition is going to suffer. I don't want you to lose your job, I know what it means to you."

Cullen looked at Ari as he held her hands, "Ari listen to me, you are my first priority. You and Hunter both are, everyone understands what happened and what a toll it took on us as a family. Truth be told when you have been napping I've been sneaking back into my office to do some paperwork" Cullen told Ari with a guilty look on his face. "I'm not worried about my job here or my role, just you. You almost died taking our child with you so I'm dedicated in seeking your full recovery myself."

Cullen moved Ari's face gently so she'd look at him, "You may have had a husband before who didn't care about you or your welfare, but you won't find that here with me." Ari leaned against Cullen's left shoulder, which caused Cullen to put his arm around her.

"I'm too tired to practice daggers today, will that be acceptable Commander?" she said in a quiet tone.

Cullen kissed Ari's head as he rubbed her shoulder, "I believe so recruit, just rest, a tired recruit is no good on the battlefield anyway."

******************************************************************

Maxwell was packing his bag as he'd gotten word he was going to go with Ael and Bull to the Storm Coast. He was almost done when he felt two hands snaking across his waist. Maxwell smiled as he knew those hands all too well.

"Will you miss me?" Maxwell questioned as he felt a nibble on his left earlobe, "Of course I will Amatus, the bed will be so devastatingly empty without you. How will I ever keep myself amused at night?"

Maxwell chuckled, "You can always find some sort of dalliance while I'm away."

Dorian sighed candidly, "If only that would slake the lust Amatus but, the rumps we have are so much more than pure lust Amatus." Dorian sat on the bed with a smirk, "You've ruined me for other men for life."

Maxwell chuckled at the thought that Dorian was a one man only kind of man. Especially after how many men had shared their bed at night, Dorian knew what Maxwell was thinking. "Don't get me wrong Amatus, riding another man like Andraste with her ass on fire, can be all well in good but there is no satisfaction anymore. I'm always left to feel hollow after it's over."

Maxwell cocked a smile, "Ael got news from Leliana a little while ago, that Corypheus' stronghold has been found. It turns out to be a shrine to Dumat."

Dorian got up as he gave a smirk and a spark in his eye his left hand caressed Maxwell's left hip as his thumb dug into Maxwell's pants and pulled them down as Dorian's right hand guided Maxwell to bend over onto the bed. Dorian unlaced his pants as Maxwell looked behind him to see his love oiling up his cock. Dorian guided his cock in Maxwell as his right hand held Maxwell's shoulder and his left held his hip.

Dorian leaned over, "I'm going to make you feel me with every step you make while you're gone." He purred into Maxwell's ear as his blood felt like it was on fire within. Dorian slammed his hips hard into Maxwell forcing his body to shake as he cried out. Whether it was pain or pleasure Dorian didn't care at the moment. Every snap of his hips caused Maxwell to cry out. Every slam caused Maxwell's spine to feel like it was going to shatter. Maxwell felt his bones feel like they going to break, especially his lower back.

Maxwell's nails dug into the sheets as he scrunched his eyes shut as each thrust caused him immeasurable pleasure. Maxwell's mouth was a gape as he moaned, Dorian's snaps led to a rhythm that got their skin to be inflamed as their hearts raised. Dorian's right hand moved down Maxwell's back as it slowly reached around and held onto Maxwell's cock and began to pump him.

"I want...you...to...remember me...with every step...Amatus" he panted with every breath.

Maxwell could barely withstand Dorian's cock torturing his prostate, "Dorian!" he growled as Dorian began to grind his hips as he thrust himself into his love. Both felt their groins tighten as their stomachs coiled. Both madly reaching and yearning for the climax, moans and sounds of slapping skin filled the air as Dorian, charged his hand to give off lite amounts of electricity. Maxwell was trying to will, his orgasm to abate but when Dorian pulled that nifty trick he couldn't hold it back and he squeezed Dorian over the cliff he was currently on. Both men cried out in their oasis of pleasure. Dorian milked his love for all that he was worth as Maxwell's arms fought to keep himself upright.

Both men took in deep breaths as Dorian slowly pulled himself out of his love and Maxwell dropped onto the bed. Maxwell rolled over onto his back as he grabbed a rag and cleaned himself off. Dorian was retying his pants as he looked at Maxwell.

"You'll tell him?" questioned Dorian

Maxwell nodded, "Yes, I'll tell him while we travel to Calpernia's hide out."

Dorian nodded, "Remember Amatus it is the shrine to Dumat, the dragon god of silence. Who knows what's in there, becareful."

**********************************************************************

It took a few weeks to get to the Storm Coast, once they did they got there they made camp. Ael took Varric and Maxwell with him and Bull. When they set up camp Ael was sitting in front of the campfire thinking of Josephine. He was hoping by the time he returned she'd be showing. With the excitement of having their baby, Ael would say the Maker's prayers to the baby each night. He missed doing them since he left, he still did. However, every night he'd say them anyway, this night he looked into the fire as he said each one.

Maxwell was sitting across from him as Ael didn't seem to notice from being so preoccupied. Maxwell smiled as Ael said the last of his prayers. Ael opened his eyes looking at his brother, "Saying your nightly prayers?"

Ael smiled, "For the baby"

Both chuckled as they looked at the ground, "I'm excited for you and Ari, having children must be a wonderful thing."

Ael smiled, "I suspect you and Dorian could have children, if you wanted."

Maxwell moved the dirt around with his feet, "I expect a different future for Dorian and I." Ael's eyes narrowed as Maxwell sighed, "Dorian wants to go back to Minrathous when this is all over. Try and make Tevinter a better place. He's asked me to go with him."

Ael looked at his brother shocked, "What? You'd leave?"

Maxwell looked at his brother, "You have your life with the Inquisition, Ari has Commander Rutherford. I have Dorian and he wants to make his homeland something to be proud of and an ally for all of Thedas."

"But we're a family! We just found each other again!" Ael protested.

Maxwell got irritated, "I understand that, I thank the Maker everyday for bringing all three of us back together. However I have nothing here Ael! You have a life, Ari has a life, I want my own! I think after everything, I deserve that much! We rarely see each other unless it's for Ari! Or when you allow me to accompany you." Maxwell gave a snort as he kicked the dirt under his feet. "Dorian had to appeal to you in order for you to let me do that much."

Ael looked at his brother shocked, "Yes, I know about that!" Maxwell answered, "Dorian has loose lips when he hits the brandy."

Ael shook his head, "I don't want you to go! As Inquisitor I forbid it!" Ael snapped.

Maxwell looked his Brother just as stubbornly, "Just because you're the Inquisitor doesn't mean you can order me to obey like _your_ soldiers! I'm not in the Circle anymore, you're not a Templar anymore, you can't command me to obey!" Maxwell stood up as the fire fiercely roared with Maxwell's emotion, "Dorian is going and I_ am_ going with him!"

Ael watched his brother go into his tent for the night and he held his hands as he gave a snort of disapproval.

*********************************************************

Once everyone was up after dawn. They walked up to a makeshift tent by a cliff. Bull looked around. He seemed to be searching for someone.

"Alright, our Qunari contact should be here to meet us."

They approached the tent with some caution.

"He is!"

A male elf walked out of the tent. He had pale skin, green eyes and short brown hair. "Good to see you again Hissrad!" Bull held up his arms in happiness "GATT! Last I heard you were still in Seheron!"

The elf smiled, "They finally I've calmed down enough to go back into the world."

Bull looked at Ael, "Boss, this is Gatt! We worked together in Seheron."

Gatt looked at Ael, "It's a pleasure to meet you Inquisitor. Hissrad's reports are saying you're doing good work."

Ael looked at Gatt then at Bull curiously, "Iron Bull's name is Hissrad?"

Gatt looked at Ael, "Under the Qun we use titles not names."

Bull looked at Ael, "My title Hissrad: because I was assigned to secret work. You can translate it to keeper of illusions or"

Gatt interrupted him, "LIAR it means liar!"

Bull gave him a sour look, "Well you don't have to say it like_ that_!"

Ael found it interesting that Bull got defensive about it. Ael looked at Gatt, "I look forward to working together."

Gatt smiled at Ael, "Hopefully this will help both our peoples. Tevinter is dangerous enough without the influence of the Venatori cult. If this new lyrium helps them seize power in Tevinter the war in Qarinus is going to get worse!"

Bull nodded, "With this stuff 'Vints' could make their armies into a group of magical freaks."

That worried Ael, "We could lose Seheron and see a giant Tevinter army marching back down here!"

Gatt nodded, "The Ben-Hassrath agree that's why we're here! The Dreadnought is out of view and safely out of range of any Venatori mages on shore. We'll need to eliminate the Venatori then signal the dreadnought so it can come in and take out the smuggler ship!"

Ael took a deep breath, he looked at Bull, "What do you think Bull?"

Bull groaned with worry looking at Ael, "Don't know! Never liked covering a Dreadnought run. Too many ways for crap to go wrong! If our scouts underestimate enemy numbers we're dead. If we can't lock down the Venatori mages the Dreadnought is dead. It's risky!"

Gatt looked at Bull, "Riskier than letting Red Lyrium into Minrathous?"

Bull gave him a grumpy look, Ael wasn't in the mood to watch a pissing match. "Let's just get this done!"

Bull nodded as he approached the Chargers, "Krem, you and the men take the far back, we'll take this one."

Krem nodded, "Yes sir"

"Try not get yourselves killed out there." Bull ordered.

Krem rolled his eyes "Yes mother."

Bull gave a snort, "Qunari don't have mothers remember?"

Krem seemed to correct himself, "Yes, of course, Chief." Krem turned around, "Chargers, horns up!" the rest of them held up their fists, "Horns up!"

Bull nodded as he watched them walk off, he rejoined his group giving a nod.

"Let's go."

Bull took point with Ael not knowing if there were Venatori hiding out somewhere for a surprise attack. They adventured a few miles to get to the cliff that held the Venatori encampment.

Bull stopped looking at the others, "We're close to the Vints' camp. Becareful now and don't alert anyone till it's too late."

Bull turned his head to the right as he then noticed Ael was gone. He and the others looked around for him and saw that Ael was deftly close to the enemy. All the while Ael hadn't made a single sound, his sword at the ready.

Everyone looked at Bull as if stunned, "Let's all see you control your Boss."

Maxwell gave a smug smirk, "Try having him for a Brother."

Bull and the others followed Ael and when he was close enough he shot gave a mighty war cry and killed all the Venatori standing watch. When they were all the other Venatori were dead, everyone walked up to her stunned, as Ael turned around.

Gatt looked at Ael then at Bull, "Is he available?"

Maxwell turned towards Gatt chuckling, "No, he's married."

Gatt nodded as he walked up with Bull to signal fire. Ael followed right behind them as Gatt knelt down next to the fire.

"We're clear Gatt." said Bull.

Gatt nodded, "Right, signaling the Dreadnaught."

Bull watched the signal fly up into the air after the Chargers sent theirs."

Gatt took a few steps back and turned around as Bull pointed at his men on the lower hill.

"See 'em down there?"

Gatt chuckled, "I knew you gave them the easier job."

Bull smiled at his friend as he heard the Dreadnaught's bell. Everyone looked up and out onto the ocean, seeing the Dreadnaught come into view.

Bull pointed at the massive ship, "See there's the Dreadnaught," Bull watched the ship follow the Venatori's ship into the shoreline. Bull sighed "that brings back memories."

The Dreadnaught fired onto the Venatori's ship with cannons. The ammo hit the Venatori's ship and forced it to sink into the ocean.

Bull laughed, "Good one." Bull's face quickly dropped, "Crap"

Venatori were walking up the shore to where the Chargers were holding up. The Chargers saw the Venatori's advancement towards them and held onto their weapons and got into their battle stances. Ael's heart raced as he became fearful for Bull's men. Ael pointed the Chargers as he looked at Bull.

"They've still got time fall back if you signal them now!"

Bull's face dropped as he looked at his men, "Yeah"

Gatt looked at his friend, "Your men need to hold that position Bull."

Ael gave Gatt a nasty look, he was trying to resist the urge to punch him out. Ael didn't want the Chargers to die. Bull turned to look at Gatt, "They do that they're dead." he growled.

"And if they don't, the Venatori retake it and the Dreadnaught is dead." Gatt looked at his friend frustrated, "You'd be throwing away an alliance between the Qunari and the Inquisition! You'd be declaring yourself Tal-Vashoth! With all you've given the Inquisition, half the Ben-Hassrath think you've betrayed us already. I stood up for you Hissrad! I told them that you would never become Tal-Vashoth."

Bull gave Gatt a grumpy look, "Those are my men."

Gatt looked at the Chargers for a second then back at Bull "I know, but you need to do what's right, Hissrad...for the alliance, and for the Qun."

Bull looked at Ael who looked at Bull with pleading eyes, "Call the retreat!"

Gatt looked at them irritated, "DON'T!"

Ael punched Gatt in the face forcing him to fall down onto this back as Bull blew his horn signaling the retreat. Bull smiled as he saw his men retreat farther back into a better position to flee. "They're falling back."

Gatt rubbed his jaw as he stood back up, he shook his head in disappointment.

"All these years, Hissrad, and you throw away all that you are for what? For this? For _them?_" Gatt questioned in anger as he pointed to Ael.

Ael gave a pissed off look as he started to approach Gatt again. Bull grabbed Ael, "No need Boss."

Gatt backed up a little as her Bull held Ael back, "His name is Iron Bull!" he cried out.

Gatt shook his head at Ael, "I guess it is." he told her, as he walked away.

The Venatori on the shoreline formed fireballs in their hands and threw them at the Dreadnaught. Bull's face dropped, "No way they'll be able to get out range, won't be long now."

Ael looked at Bull confused, "Bull, when the Dreadnaught sinks..."

Bull shook his head, "Qunari Dreadnaughts don't sink" The Dreadnaught blew up and Ael fell backwards into Bull's arms, from being start."

Bull shielded his face with his left arm, giving a depressed look as he watched the Dreadnaught sink. He sighed, "Come on, let's get back to the boys."

Bull left without another word as Ael was about to say something. Ael was saddened to know Bull's people were going to be angry with him. No one said a word as they traveled back to camp. Ael still felt bad and wanted to talk to Bull, he found him next to a tree.

Ael gave him a small smile, he was about to say something when Gatt approached them.

Gatt and an irritated look to his face, "Inquisitor, it is my duty to inform you that there will be no alliance between our peoples. Nor will there be receiving any more reports from your Tal-Vashoth ally."

Bull just looked at Gatt with his arms folded, "You under orders to kill me Gaat?"

Gatt shook his head, "No, the Ben-Hassrath have already lost one good man. They rather not lose two." Gatt gave a bow of the head before he left the two alone.

Bull looked at Ael "Well so much for that."

Ael smiled at Bull, "I'm proud of you Bull."

Bull chuckled, "Thanks Boss."

Krem walked up to his boss with an extra shield for Bull, "You're late" he told Krem.

"Sorry Chief, still sore from fighting off all those Vints." said Krem, he looked at Ael, "Good to see you Inquisitor."

Ael smiled at Krem, "How did the Chargers come out of this fight?"

"Just fine" said Krem, "Thanks to you and the Chief, we had plenty of time to fall back. Chief's even breaking open a case of Chasind sack of mead for the Charger's tonight."

Bull gave Krem a noogie, "Damn it, Krem, that's the kind of thing you don't mention to the Inquisitor."

Krem held up his shield, "Sorry Chief."

Bull held his shield up and ran towards Krem and Krem was finally able to push Bull off of him with his own shield.

Bull smiled "Ah, forget it, you're doing just fine."

****************************************************************

The few weeks were long as Ael and the others traveled to the shrine of Dumat next. Ael knew by the time he'd return to Skyhold Josephine's belly would be a good size. He also knew Ari would be showing also. Maxwell didn't bother talking to Ael much. Ael wanted to talk to his brother but to only knock sense into him. However the more he thought about it, the more Ael realized Maxwell was right. Ael knew he'd have to let his brother go and let him make his way into the world.

When they all reached the temple it was night they reached the Shrine of Dumat, Calpernia's hiding place - was eerily quiet as the group entered the front gates, left open and unbarred.

It seemed, in fact, that the courtyard was _prepared_ for an ambush, with green energy of the fade spilling out of the top of a window above the main doors.

"So this is the shrine Corypheus hid from Calpernia." Ael whispered, sword and shield at the ready.

"It's far,_ far _too quiet." said Cassandra as she looked around.

"Let us hope there is still something to be found." Maxwell growled.

Demons showed from the fade energy. Everyone held onto their weapons that were at the ready.

"This is it. Everyone, be ready." said Maxwell as the hair on his neck rose.

They stepped forward as one, all of them ready, and it was Ael who launched the first attack, a fire barrage that knocked down the two shade demons closest to them.

Then everyone joined in.

It was thrilling, Maxwell had to admit, to be back in the thick of things, to actually be_ fighting_ on the front lines and not just _watching _from behind.

Even more so, it was a thrill to fight at his brother's side.

Maxwell had seen Ael fight from a distance, but fighting_ with_ him was completely different.

They all moved as a unit, almost circling each other, Maxwell, Bull and Cassandra were cutting down the enemies that drew close while Ael and Cassandra assaulted those at a distance.

Cassandra dove to block an arrow aimed at Ael with her shield, and Maxwell casted a barrier on Ael that kept several spells from making contact.

They fought together, protected each other, and slowly made their way in wards, companions helping take down a Pride Demon that appeared at the top of the stairs and gathering around them as they neared the entrance.

"They left everything behind except the demons," Ael growled as he showered another group of enemies with lunge strikes, sticking close to his side.

"There may still be_ something_ here, we'd better check." said Maxwell

They fought their way through to the very back room, before pushing open the heavy doors and stepping inside. Ael wanted to look around he noticed small red glows of crystals. Ael approached one that was on an altar. Maxwell went with Ael since it looked like red lyrium and he didn't want his brother to sicken by it. Ael got about three feet because that was all Maxwell would allow.

"Awake, in a world twisted into perversion and ruin. Awake, only to discover the light of wisdom has gone black."

Everyone recognized that it was the voice of Corypheus, they all listened intently.

"Samson has failed, but Calpernia stands ready."

Maxwell looked at Ael amazed, "Memory crystals, why would he do this unless he wanted someone to listen."

Ael saw another crystal when they approached, "The anchor is gone. Taken by a woman of lesser gifts. I shall descend on this Haven with fire and fury and take it back. Let us see what manner of 'Herald' this age has bred."

Ael found a third crystal in the next main hall it was in the center of the room.

"A slave girl who burned with potential, ignoring by all save myself. Her master did not see it, no one saw it. This world has gone craven and blind."

Ael saw stairs that went down and she went down them with his sword at the ready. He didn't know what anyone was going to find. Ael found a hidden room under the other set of stairs on his left. Ael walked in and it seemed to be an archive holding room.

There was another crystal, "I recited the old verses, how easily they come. Even after so long a slumber. Yet still I do not feel the presence of Dumat...hear no whispers, no commands silence has fallen."

Ael and the others left and turned a corner and saw more demons. They fought to kill every last demon. Ael caught sight of two more crystals. Ael went to the fifth crystal, "How does this age stand such desolation? They sing to a 'Maker' who answers no prayers. Once I have ascended, I be their answer, I will be their light."

Ael looked at the others, "We don't want him to be our anything."

Maxwell nodded, "Agreed."

Ael saw the last crystal and walked over to it, "Calpernia prepares to set foot in the place where regret dwells. To bring it into the light, she cannot know what must be done, cannot understand. In time, she will forgive."

Ael's eyes got wide, "Maker, I feel so sorry for this woman. She has no idea what he has planned for her."

They all walked up the stairs and Ael pushed open the massive doors, and was astounded to see what was held within them. Inside was a ritual chamber that was darkened by night. A huge hole in the roof let in the moon's light. The light shun on a man dressed in Tevinter robes and he was held captive in an energy dome prison that forced him to sit. The dome seemed to have an electric charge that was held by wards. He seemed to be in pain from it.

The man cringed from the extra light being let in, "The light, light the...the burner. Add a teaspoon of cinnabar...'He came down in a fire of slender.'...chapter night, verse one."

Maxwell looked at the barrier cage, "This barrier is impressive, he is no threat to us, if he ever was."

Ael looked at man, "What is this? Who are you?"

"Magister Erasthenes am I. A scholar of Tevinter. To Corypheus I am bound, to answer every question..."

The man screamed in pain, "GAAH!" the man began to cry from his pain "For Calpernia's sake. I am lost."

Ael looked at him surprised that Corypheus would do this to another Tevinter. "Corypheus did this to you...on Calpernia's behalf?"

The man nodded, "She knows not." The man groaned again in pain "I am in ruin, the jeweled husk when the butterfly leaves. I was the greatest scholar of the old gods in Minrathous...no, the Imperium. One night, he_ came _to my door. For my relics. I thought. My writings my ruins...but instead. My slave went to his side. Calpernia. To become the vessel, and slave to Tevinter."

Ael didn't know what being a vessel was meant to be or what Calpernia would contain. "If Calpernia's the vessel, what are the contents going to be?"

The Magister shook his head, "I do not know...unhh!" the electricity seemed to shock him from time after time. "Power! It must be some sort of power. Power like Urthemiel's, arisen in flame..."

Ael realized something, "Is that why Calpernia joined Corypheus? To save your empire?"

The Magister nodded, "Yes. She seeks a leader...Corypheus...to shape Tevinter's rebirth..." He cried out in pain again. "She would raise up the slaves, as she was raised. Bring a new order, with a heart of steel. She could do it, if she were not the vessel."

Ael narrowed her eyes, "If Calpernia's the one Corypheus wanted, why do this to you?"

The Magister lowered her head, "For practice. I...Corypheus crafts a Vessel, for whatever he seeks. Yes. But he does not need his Vessel to have free will. About her these same chains will fall. Iron, to cage lightning. My binding is for the poor pencil sketch. Calpernia will be his masterpiece."

Ael realized what would happen to Calpernia once imprisoned and what Corypheus wanted for her.

"Power without free will. That's her role as the Vessel."

The Magister looked at Ael, "Yoked like a Qunari Mage, a Saarebas, a circumscribed sycophant."

The Magister groaned in intense pain, "This chain has broken me, friend. No wings can raise my mind." His eyes were pleading to Ael, "Please. Breach the circle...its wards will trigger. I will be dust and light. Free."

Cassandra looked at Ael, "Or it will kill us. Corypheus is not about placing such a trap."

The pleading man looked at him, "Corypheus's circle will hold its destruction within, tight, tight. No fear, only freedom."

Maxwell looked at his brother, "If this was me, I would be asking for the same thing."

Ael looked at the poor man, seeing him in pain hurt his heart. Part of Ael screamed for him to help him. The other part said no that he would be useful in stopping Corypheus and possibly saving Calpernia. Ael knew he had a hard decision to make.

Ael sighed as he then knew what would serve the greater good with tears in his eyes. "I can't waste your knowledge. Leliana should question you." Ael took a deep breath, "My agents will secure this place. Maybe they can undo that circle somehow."

Ael turned her back as Maxwell put his hand on Ael's shoulder, he knew how hard that was for Ael to do. He saw the tears in Ael's eyes as the Magister looked up at him pointing his finger. "You would make of me what_ he _makes of Calpernia. What shall I make of that?"

Ael knew he was no better than Corypheus but in his heart he did hope that somehow a way would be found to free him. Ael and the others left to go back to Skyhold.

*******************************************************

Once Ael and the others got back to Skyhold Leliana was waiting with information to tell Ael. Leliana was looking out one of the small windows in her tower. Ael looked at Leliana looking for answers, "The reports from our agents at the shrine are intriguing."

Leliana turned looking at Ael, "You were correct: Once Calpernia becomes the Vessel, she will lose her freedom. We are interrogating this Magister Erasthenes. We may learn more about him."

Ael gave her firm look, "Be gentle, Leliana. He's suffered enough."

Leliana knew Ael meant every word, "He'll be comfortable as possible, given the circumstances."

Leliana walked over to her table and leaned on it as she looked at Ael, "Corypheus's notes mention a place 'where regret dwells' that is more of a mystery. Until notes are deciphered, I intend rumors of a binding ritual to reach Calpernia's ears."

Ael didn't like having to take subtle approach with Calpernia in warning her, "Why waste time with rumors? Warn her."

Leliana needed Ari to understand Calpernia's point of view, "We are the enemy, Inquisitor. She suspects Corypheus, but she_ knows _we work against her. Breaching the sanctum might give Corypheus pause. Yet Calpernia is silent, as are her agents." Leliana stood up, "We have given Calpernia something to think about."


	31. The House of Repose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ael returns to Skyhold, he finds Josephine's household in a damned position, not to mention finding Cullen and Ari in a compromising position. Bull suffers to consequences of being Tal-Vashoth.

Ael was desperate to see Josephine who he hadn't been able to see since the moment he returned early that morning. Now with the business with the temple and Erasthenes out of the way, Ael ran to her office.

When Ael opened the door to Josephine's he saw Josephine writing some missives, she noticed Ael walking up to her.

Josephine sat up and smiled, "My love, you've returned!"

As Ael walked up to her, Josephine sat back into her chair and revealed a nice size baby belly. Since Josephine now how had a belly, her brown wrap that acted as a girdle and her belt no longer fit. So now she just had her normal yellow silk around her belly.

Ael's face lit up and walked over to Josephine's left, he knelt down and kissed his wife. Ael's hand rubbed Josephine's belly lovingly. After a moment Ael looked at Josephine's belly, "How are you both feeling?"

Josephine put her right hand on Ael's, "We are doing well enough my love. The morning sickness has abated and I only have the fatigue to contend with."

Ael looked at his wife with stars in his eyes, "Have you felt any movement?"

Josephine shook her head, "Not yet, the midwife says I'm far enough along now that I will feel something any day now."

Ael smiled as he was relieved that he didn't miss his baby's first movements. Ael kissed Josephine's belly with his left hand gently caressing it. Ael looked up at his wife and saw a solemn look on her face.

"Josie, what is it?"

Josephine got up from her seat and walked away from her desk before she turned around. Her shoulders rose and feel slowly as she sighed. Josephine held her arms together as she looked away from Ael for a moment before she looked back at him.

"I've been waiting for your return because I have something I've been wanting to discuss."

Ael was all ears, Ael could clearly see embarrassment in Josephine's face. What is it?"

Josephine sighed again, "I...must explain something first about the Montilyets' forturnes. We began as merchants, my anciestors founded the first routes to Rivain." Josephine sighed again solemnly, "We once sent vessels all over the waking sea."

Ael gave a slight tilt of his head, "Not anymore?"

Josephine gave a slight shake of her head, "Ah...no. These days, our vessels are a touch more modest."

Ael scratched the back of his head, "Isn't your father in charge of these kind of affairs? Why are you so concerned about this?"

"My parents live in our estate in Antivan city. Of my four siblings, I'm the first in line to become the head of the house Montilyet, though my siblings attend our mercantile affairs. They attend to the running of the family vineyards."

Ael watched as Josephine's face showed that she remembered something as she sighed. She shook her head as she rubbed her forehead. "That reminds me, I must ask someone to make sure Yvette attends the Spring reception at the palace!"

Ael shook his head, "Why?"

Josephine looked at Ael, "My younger sister has no for social affairs."

Ael was still confused, "Why are you overseeing your siblings' social lives?"

Ael was so used to his Father being in control over everything. He wasn't understanding why Josephine had to be the head of it and Josephine realized that.

"It's Antivan custom, after a certain age, the Heir apparent runs the family's estate to prove they're worthy of succession. If you're unfit for the task, the heads of the household usually one's parents may decree a new heir."

Ael folded his arms, "But you're pregnant Josie-"

Josephine shook her head, "Regardless of my condition, I'm still in charge. I cannot ignore my duties."

Ael realized he wasn't going to get anywhere at the moment, he sighed. However he was curious what would happen if she didn't run the family. "What do these Antivan 'Heads of the Household do?' if they don't run it?"

Josephine sat back in her chair as her back was starting to ache. "They work and give guidance, I've taken advice from my parents." Josephine caught herself "Well, mostly Mother. Father is more of an artist. It's rather gauche, but we can dissuade him from running his own salons."

Ael was starting to get the picture that his in-laws were an interesting bunch and until now Josephine's Mother had truly been running things for a long time.

Josephine rubbed her belly as she sighed, "Between him and my siblings, Mother's looking forward to me taking over the estate."

Ael was concerned for Josephine's welfare, "Between that and the Inquisition how do you ever rest? You need rest for both your sake and our child Josie."

Ael sat on the left side of Josephine's desk as he sat next to her chair. Ael held her hands in his as Josephine could clearly see he was genuinely concerned with her welfare.

Josephine took a breath, "Delegation helps a great deal, but managing the estate is my duty. As much work as it is, I will not shirk it."

Ael brought his wife's hands up to his lips and kissed them. "Is running the estate that important to you?"

Josephine gave a small smile, "I'm responsible for their welfare, a Montilyet never shuns it's family's duties." Josephine leaned back into her chair having a worn look on her face. "Taxing as those duties can sometimes be."

Ael knelt down as his right hand moved a stray hair out of Josephine's face and back into place. "Maybe your siblings could help lighten your burden."

Josephine's eyes got wide as she shook her head, "You don't know them! Put Laurien in charge? Or Antonie?" Her face became more horrified, "Or Yvette?"

Josephine shook her head as she waved her hands, "No, truly it must be me!"

Ael realized there was no reasoning with Josephine, he gave a mild frustrated snort as he stood up. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you Josie."

Josephine looked shocked as she smiled, "Oh no that wasn't wanted I wanted to talk about."

Ael became for frustrated, "Then what is? You said your family was forbidden to trade with Orlais."

Josephine nodded, "It devastated our finances, The Montilyets, have in fact, been in debt for over a hundred years."

Ael's eyes got wide in shock, he knelt down and kissed Josephine as he stroked her left cheek. "I had no idea your family's situation was so precarious."

Josephine looked away ashamed, "Hardly anyone outside of the family does." Josephine sighed as she looked at her husband, "For generations we've done everything to keep creditors at bay. Sold our lands to stave off interest." Josephine became frustrated as she shook her head, "It's just..._infuriating_ to see my family reduced to this!"

Josephine stood up and walked around from her desk and began to pace around, "I'm to become the head of our house, If I sell any more of our land, my family will become destitute!" Josephine gave Ael a firm look as she wove her right hand, "That _cannot_ be my legacy, to them or our child."

Ael was horrified that Josephine was more concerned with her family's standing and wealth rather than where their next meal was to come from. "Most people worry their next meal, " he shook his head, "Never mind the estate!"

Josephine gave Ael an equally frustrated look, "I'm not blind!" she snapped "But I do worry for my family!" Josephine looked at the fire as it cracked from the wood, "My foolish sister Yvette with her daydreams, my brothers to rebuild our fleet with their own hands..." Josephine hugged herself as tears filled her eyes, "Is it wrong to hope they never know hardship?"

Ael had enough and didn't want his wife to get too upset, she already was upset enough in his view. Ael held his wife's face in his hands as he kissed her lips and put his forehead on hers.

"Is there anything I can do to help you with your burden Josie?"

Josephine rubbed her head against his as she held his hand, "I'd almost solved our problems, for a while. I negotiated a chance to reinstate the Montilyets as landed traders in Orlais." Josephine sighed, "We could rebuild with that."

Ael's left hand gently caressed Josephine's cheek, "But when I dispatched paperwork to Val Royeaux..." Josephine walked away again, her back faced Ael as she spoke. "I've just learned my carriers were murdered." Ael's eyes became wide in horror, "and the documents restoring my family's trading status destroyed."

Ael gave a determined look, "Who hates The Montilyets enough to do that?"

Josephine sighed as she looked at him, "Leliana made Inquiries that bore success. Comte Boisvert, a nobleman in Val Royeaux, claims to know who killed my messengers." Josephine gave a look of concern, "He has a request: that you come when I meet him, so he's seen _publicly_ _conferring_ with you."

Ael became suspicious, "What will being seen with me gain the Comte?"

Josephine braced her back with her right hand, "The Comte will drop hints at parties he's to meet with an important visitor. Allies and rivals will take note. Once he's met you, there will be speculation. The Comte will subtly spin reports to his advantage."

Ael wasn't concerned about the Comte's advantage, he's was worried for Josephine's. Would this work in her favor or was this a rouse?

This was something Josephine was well aware of, "He will use us, but if he knows who killed my people." Josephine sighed, "I that you indulge him."

Ael didn't even blink, "If that's what it takes to get you to the bottom of this, I'll meet the Comte with you."

Josephine's whole body became relaxed and her eyes sparkled, "Thank you, my love! It means...you are too kind." Josephine kissed her husband, "I must know who killed my couriers just to harm my family."

Ael kissed Josephine hoping to reassure her, "Go pack Josie, I will meet you in a few minutes, I want to check on Ari's health and Cullen."

Josephine nodded as the two parted and Ael headed for Cullen's office.

***************************************************************

Cullen was in his office with Ari, she was sitting against Cullen's desk as Cullen's body was pressed up against her's. His left hand cradled Ari's belly which was about the same size as Josephine's. Cullen's left cheek was up against Ari's as the stubble gently scratched her face. Ari smiled as Cullen's nose brushed against her ear as his breath tickled the side of her neck.

Ari hadn't recovered fully from her illness but she was at least able to mother Hunter again and be the wife she wanted to be to Cullen. Ari's lungs had recovered enough that she breath comfortably but she couldn't run because her lungs couldn't take the toll. Ari was slightly farther along than Josephine and she could feel some movement from their baby. It wasn't enough for Cullen to feel but he loved to hold Ari's belly every chance he could in hopes that he would feel something.

Cullen kissed the side of Ari's neck which caused her to giggle as she wrapped her hands arounds Cullen's neck.

"Cullen!" Ari giggled, "What are you doing?"

Cullen pressed his hips against Ari and she could quite clearly feel what Cullen was desiring. Cullen took Ari's left hand and placed it on his hard groin. "Commander Rutherford, are suggesting what I think you are?"

Cullen ached for his wife, "I want you Ari" he growled.

Ari had on a flowy blue velvet gown that went down to her mid thighs, the sleeves were long and showed her waist and belly beautifully. Cullen lifted Ari onto his desk and positioned himself between her legs. Ari kissed Cullen's lips as she unbuckled his pants and reached down and released Cullen's cock out of his pants.

Ari's eyes burned into Cullen's as they kissed, Cullen's hands pushed back Ari's dress as his hands rubbed her thighs. Cullen's forehead was against Ari's, "Remember Cullen, be gentle."

Cullen nodded as he knew that if things got too excited she's start to cough and they'd stop. Ari put her arms behind her to prop herself up. Cullen held onto Ari's hips with one hand and gently inserted himself with the other. Together their lips fought for dominance, Ari's cheeks felt flush as she felt her husband move inside her.

"I love you Ari!" Cullen panted as he leaned forward, with her pregnancy Ari was more sensitive and it didn't take much for her to become stimulated. Ari just took slow full breaths so she wouldn't become winded.

Cullen wanted more stimulation and gently picked Ari up with both arms under her butt. Ari's arms wrapped around Cullen's neck as she locked her legs around Cullen's waist. Cullen was gentle to rock his hips into Ari who was starting to feel herself tighten around Cullen's cock. Cullen became fueled with Ari's moans.

"Take deep breaths Ari, I can move however you need."

Ari was so sensitive at this point she was shaking as her heart raced. Cullen lightly licked and bit at Ari's neck causing Ari to become more aroused.

Ari moaned, "Cullen please, slow down. I want you cum with you going slow." She told him in a shaky tone. Cullen nodded as he looked at Ari as he used his right hand to move hair from her eyes. Ari felt her husband take long and slow thrusts inside of her. Ari buried her face into the mantle of Cullen's coat. Cullen could feel Ari tighten around him as she started to scream, he couldn't help but take pride in giving her pleasure.

********************************************************

Ael was walking up to Cullen's office and started to hear what sounded like Ari screaming. Ael's heart raced as he opened the door and instantly was shocked seeing Cullen's pants around his ankles and Ari's legs wrapped around his waist. Ari screamed into Cullen's mantle as Ael cried out. Cullen turned around seeing Ael immediately slamming the door shut; this caused Cullen to drop Ari on his desk, her butt hitting the wood hard against the desk.

Ari gave a cry of shock as she hit the desk and her right hand held her belly. Within a second Cullen pulled up his pants and relaced them as he looked at Ari. His eyes in shock over what he'd done.

"Maker's Breath Ari," Cullen knelt down his right hand cradled her cheek, "are you alright?"

Ari gave few coughs as she nodded, "Yes, we're fine Cullen. It's nice to know I have a bouncy butt." Cullen smiled as he stood up and put his hand on her belly.

Ari had a slightly pained look as she looked over to her left looking at the door, "Ael! Get in here!"

The door slowly opened as his face was tomato red as he walked in. Cullen had Ari look at him, "Are you sure you're alright?"

Ari nodded as she gave her brother an agitated look, "Whatever happened to knocking before entering a room?"

Ael gave a sheepish grin to Cullen, "I'm sorry, if I ever thought for a second" Cullen was blushing equally as bad as he looked at the ground, looking at his boots. "That Cullen would do something so...so scandalous."

Ael held Ari's hand and helped her off the desk, "We should get a healer to look at you."

Ari shook her head, "I'm fine, the baby is kicking me in protest to having its Father drop me because its Uncle doesn't know how to knock!"

Ael without a thought put his hand on Ari's belly and felt a few small pops. Ael looked at Cullen who had his arms folded. Ael smiled at Ari, "So obviously you're feeling better."

Ari looked at Cullen before looking back at Ael, "Yes, Maxwell's ointments are helping me a great deal. The healers think I'm about as good as I'm going to get though."

Ael looked at Cullen, "What about the baby?"

Cullen scratched his left calf with his right foot, "We won't know till the baby is born but judging by how much Ari feels it move, things are hopeful. Thank the Maker."

Ari smiled, "Yes, as long as I don't get too excited or stressed, I can breathe fine."

Ael narrowed his eyes slightly, "What about when you have the baby, your body definitely will be stressed." Ari's eyes spoke what she couldn't without crying as she gave a gentle smile.

Ael's heart stopped as he shook his head, "Ari"

Ari hugged her brother, "Cullen and I are discussing options"

Ael's head snapped up, looking at the two, "Options? What options?"

Cullen took a breath as his arms remained folded and moved to one side slightly. "The midwife feels Ari's unable to birth the baby safely with her lungs the way, they are. There is a specialist that is known to have a moderate success rate with cutting a baby out of its mother's womb, with both surviving."

Ael looked at Cullen shocked into looking like a statue, Ari took Ael's face into her hands and had him look at her. "Ael, things will be fine. Cullen and I are discussing what we want to happen."

Ael looked at Ari with a lump in his throat as he gave a single nod and left without a word. Ari looked at Cullen with tears in her eyes.

Cullen snuggled Ari into his arms, "It'll be okay Ari, Don't worry he'll come around, he just needs sometime. "

***********************************************

Ael took a moment to walk onto the battlements that led from Cullen's office into Solas'. Ael leaned on the wall as he took a moment to gather himself back together. Bull saw Ael as he walked by and saw he was destressed. Ael noticed Bull leaning over next to him.

Bull smiled as he looked out into the distance, "How are you doing Boss?"

Ari rubbed his eyes as to hide his tears, "I was about to ask you the same thing Bull." Ael had been meaning to check on Bull since the whole Qunari alliance went to shit.

Bull stood up straight, "I'm doing alright, honest Boss."

Ael stood up and was about to leave, "Hey, let's go take a walk." suggested Bull.

Ael smiled as he gave a nod Bull saw it might cheer him up. Bull saw two men dressed in Inquisition uniforms. Bull turned his back to the men staying in front of Ael. The two men charged Bull, and Bull turned around slapped on in the mouth forcing him to walk backward. A dagger hit Bull in the left shoulder, Bull groaned in pain as he took a single step back. Bull grabbed it, pulling it out and flung it at its owner killing the man. His body fell back lifeless as the other man worked his way to standing up again.

Ael started to run towards Bull, "BULL!"

"I got it!" said Bull.

Bull punched the attacker in the face forcing him to stumble around. "Ebost isala, Tal-Vashoth."

Bull grabbed the man and flung him over the mountain's side of the wall. The man screamed as he fell to his death.

"Yeah, Yeah, my soul's dust. Yours is scattered all over the ground. Though, so..."

Bull groaned as he held his shoulder that was bleeding. Ael slowly walked up to Bull, "Sorry Boss, I thought I might need backup."

Bull gave a small chuckle, "I guess I'm not worth sending professionals for."

Ael looked at Bull shocked, "You knew the assassins were coming?"

"A little change in the guard's rotation tipped me off."

Ael punched Bull in his wounded arm, "Why didn't you tell me ahead of time?"

Bull gave a growl, "You go through years of Ben-Hassrath training to hide facial expressions when I wasn't looking?" Bull saw Ael was still pissed as he crossed her arms. "See? Like that." Bull held his arms out at his sides, "If I had been warned about the guards, the assassins would have been tipped off."

Ael punched Bull in the chest, "I don't need this right now! My sister may die from childbirth, my wife has family issues! I don't _need_ this Bull!"

Bull held up his hands, "Look, I'm sorry Boss." Bull shook his head "I didn't mean"

Ael shook his head as he waved his right hand at Bull, "I'm sorry Bull I didn't mean to snap at you."

Bull scratched his horns, "It's alright Boss, you have a lot going on anyway. I shouldn't have involved you."

Ael nodded, "Are you alright?" she questioned.

Bull nodded, "Yes, but that's not the point. I've hurt myself worse than this fooling around in bed." That was more than Ael ever wanted to know.

Ael looked at Bull concerned, "What about if it was poisoned?"

"Oh, they defiantly used poison Saab-qamek, liquid form. If I had been dosing myself with the antidote, I'd be going crazy and puking my guts out right now. As it is, it stings like shit, but that's about it."

Ael nodded as he walked away, "I will see you later"

Ael headed to Solas' office so he could meet up with Josephine.

"Hey Boss"

Ael turned around looking at Bull, "If you ever need to talk, play cards or whack a stick against something. I'm always here."

Ael gave a smile and a nod before walking back into Skyhold's inner walls.

*******************************************************************

Ael didn't say anything to Josephine as he didn't want to upset her or have her think of such things happening to herself. It took a few days to get to Val Royeaux and they both walked to the public gardens. Ael didn't know what the Comte looked like so he didn't know how to approach anyone who was there.

Ael looked at Josephine, "Do you know where this noble wanted to meet us?"

Josephine smiled as she took her husband's hand, "I do, the Comte Boisvert's invited us to his mansion, not far from here." Josephine sighed as she gave a hopeful smile, "I pray he clears up the deaths of my messengers as promised."

Josephine walked Ael out of the gardens and walked to street that led to a street that led to a huge mansion. Once inside Ael and Josephine were greeted by servants and escorted up the stairs to the main bedroom. Ael walked in first and saw the room was vast and to his left hand side was a balcony. Josephine walked up next to Ael to see a rich noble with a golden mask covering his face. His clothes were white gold and light blue. A servant finished pouring a glass of wine for him as he sat cross legged. The noble motioned them both to come closer with his right hand.

"Welcome my friend."

Josephine greeted the man first, "Thank you for seeing us, Comte Boisvert."

The Comte smiled as he put his glass on a small table beside him, "The honor is mine. Please sit."

Ael helped Josephine sit before he claimed a seat for himself, the noble looked at the two. "It's an honor to assist two distinguished guests."

Ael gave the Comte a genuine look of concern, "I hope helping us doesn't endanger you."

The Comte gave a slight shake of his head, "Hardly, even a brush with someone as well known as yourself can become a great asset in Val Royeaux. Giving you the identity of those who murdered Lady Montilyet's messengers seemed the least I could do."

The Comte held out both his hands, "Have you heard of the House of Repose?"

Josephine looked at the Comte shocked, "The Assassin's League?"

The Comte lowered one of his left leg as he adjusted himself in his chair, "My contacts obtained a copy of a document in their archives." He pushed a rolled up parchment across to the table to Josephine. "A contract for your life."

Josephine looked at Ael shocked as she looked at the document and unraveled it. The Comte picked up his chalice as he watched Josephine read it. He drank from it as he heard Josephine read aloud.

"The House of Repose is hereby sworn to eliminate anyone attempting to overturn the Montilyets' trading exile from Orlais." Josephine looked at her husband horrified.

Ael gave the Comte a nasty look, "They're not after your messengers, Josephine." He then looked at her, "They'll try for you too."

Josephine held her husband's hand as she looked at her belly stunned, "I...I am afraid so, yes."

The Comte looked at the two, "The contract was signed by a noble family, the Du Paraquettes."

Josephine looked at the Comte irritated, "But the Du Paraquettes died out as a noble line over sixty years ago!"

The Comte placed his chalice on the table, "Indeed. But the contract was signed _one hundred and nine years_ ago."

Ael looked at Josephine confused as he shook his head, "How can a family try and kill you after they died out?"

Josephine looked at Ael, "The Du Paraquettes were rivals, the drove the Montilyets from Val Royeaux. This contract was drawn up over a hundred years ago, but it wasn't invoked until I tried until I tried to overturn my family's exile."

The Comte spoke as he moved his right hand, "Unpleasant though it may be, the House of Repose is merely fulfilling its contractual duties."

Ael started to get irritated as he didn't take kindly to his wife's life was being threatened. "If the people who wanted your family dead are gone, why are the assassins still after you?"

Josephine gave Ael a firm look, "A contract is a _contract_, Inquisitor! Orlesian businesses live and die by their reputations. The entire guild's welfare would be endangered if an agreement was tossed aside on a whim of time or fate."

Comte looked at Ael, "She's quite right, your worship, the House of Repose is doing what it feels necessary. By its standards."

Ael sat up giving the Comte a nasty look, "But not mine! They threaten my wife and my unborn child! The Maker himself along with Andraste would weep as would watch me decimate any of those who would dare to take my family from me. They would watch as my enemies," Ael's eyes became wicked, "all drowned in a river of blood!" he promised.

Josephine looked at her husband, with eyes wide as she saw the veins in Ael's face threaten to explode. She'd never seen Ael so driven by anger and malice, it frightened her. Josephine took Ael's hand and pulled him to sit down next to her.

"There may be a less confrontational way to end this." Ael looked at Josephine, "The Du Paraquettes still have descendants under the common branch. If we elevate them to nobility, a Du Paraquette could annul the contract on my life."

The Comte drank from his chalice, "That will take time, Lady Montilyet, time during which the House of Repose will be obligated to hunt you."

Josephine gave Ael a suspicious look, "Will they now? You are exceedingly well-informed. Your note to us said you'd heard rumors at best?"

Ael looked at the Comte if he was him with deadly eyes, "Really now."

The Comte sighed as he looked at Josephine's growing belly that at the moment she was clutching. "A bit of subterfuge, this contract on your life is an ugly business. One the House of Repose deeply regrets." The look Ael gave the man made him sweat, "But this is Orlais, even an assassin's word is his bond."

Ael grabbed the man by the throat and drew him in close, at the moment he saw him, as an immediate threat. "Does the Comte Boisvert actually exist?"

The man gasped for air, "Absolutely, the Comte's offer to reveal the killers of Lady Montilyet's messengers was genuine." Ael squeezed tighter, "So was this information, somehow. An end to be tied up later."

Ael gave a snort as his nostrils flared, "I thought you were remarkably well informed about a secret assassins' guild."

The man gasped for air desperately, "We are hardly secret, my dear Inquisitor. Just normally much more reclusive. The contract on Lady Montilyet's life is so unusual, we felt the courtesy of an explanation was in order."

Josephine hung her head as she sighed, "It is appreciated. Monsieur."

Ael threw the man back into his chair almost toppling it over, "Your idea to seek out a Du Paraquette is an interesting one." He gave a nod of his head, "I wish luck." The man got up to which Ael shot up blocking his path, the look Ael gave him was wicked.

The man adjusted his gloves, "I did not come to shed blood today, Inquisitor." He looked at Ael "Might I pass?"

Ael kept Josephine in visual range, "Why warn us about your contract and let us go?"

The man realized Ael was ignorant of Orlesian custom, "In Orlais, it is only decent to inform those involved in a contract when extraordinary circumstances conspire."

Josephine had a pained look on her face, "And the guild's reputation would suffer if you ignore the contract, I quite understand."

The man bowed humbly before her, "Thank you, my lady. May we conclude with my departure?"

Ael held the pommel of his sword as he stood in front of Josephine, "Not on your life!"

The man looked at Ael, "As you wish!" and quickly grabbed something off his belt and smashed it on the ground.

Smoke evaporated preventing Ael to see. Three assassins jumped into the room looking at Ael. Ael forced Josephine to get down on the floor and into a corner of the balcony. He drew his sword and took his shield in hand. Ael was swift and vicious in his assaults. He refused to let anyone near Josephine and would bash any who tried to force their way passed. Ael would use his shield to bash at them and caused one to fall down, to which Ael immediately killed the man.

Josephine couldn't believe the savagery at which Ael fought, it was at that moment that Josephine felt her baby move within her. She was stunned and looked at her belly for a moment before looking at Ael who had killed the last assassin by a single sweep of his sword decapitating the man. Ael looked at Josephine who held her belly desperate to protect it as she shook.

Ael dropped his weapons and walked over to her. "Josie are you alright?" Ael asked as he helped her to stand.

Josephine nodded as she looked at her husband who fought so gallantly to protect her and their child.

Josephine nodded, "Yes, we are alright!" she told him as her whole body shook.

Ael put his hands over hers to which Josephine put Ael's hand on her belly and pressed it firmly into her belly. After a moment he felt their child move with in Josephine. It was just like when had felt Ari's baby move around.

Ael gave Josephine a look of reassurance, "No one will harm you Josie, I swear it."

Josephine sniffled as to hold back her tears, she nodded and they both left the mansion and traveled back to Skyhold.


	32. What's at Stake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ael and Josephine return to Skyhold, Cullen trains his men by enlisting Ael's help. As Ari watches the two, an unwelcome visitor descends upon Skyhold; leading to unfortunate events.

Ael was on guard for the House of Repose assassins the whole time till they entered Skyhold's gates. Ael looked at Josephine who was riding Ael's horse as he held the reins and led her to the stable.

Ael helped Josephine down and kissed her, "Are you alright?" Ael asked.

Josephine nodded, "Yes, I'm just slightly tired."

Ael stroked Josephine's left cheek, "Why don't you lay down in our chambers for a while. I would feel better if you were inside Skyhold's inner walls."

Josephine totally agreed with that statement, "I'm sorry my love, I never thought my family's trading status would trap us in an assassin's plot."

Ael kissed Josephine's forehead, "What's done is done, we must deal with the House of Repose before they come again."

Josephine gave a solemn look, "Yes...yes of course."

Josephine then left and walked to the steps from the courtyard. Ael watched Josephine for a moment before putting his horse back into its stall. Ael then walked up the stairs that would lead into Skyhold. When he got to the first landing he saw Cullen instructing the men in the sparing ring.

Cullen walked around the ring as he spoke, "Remember, you're not hiding, running or bloody screaming like a little girl. You're soldiers of the Inquisition, you're advancing, holding, defending."

Ael walked up the fencing of the ring as he put his arms on the post and his right foot on the bottom post. Cullen caught sight of Ael and pointed his sword at him. "The Inquisitor and I were trained to do just that!"

Cullen looked at Ael, "Inquisitor, will you join me in the ring for a demonstration?"

Ael stood up straight, "Of course Commander." Ael drew his sword and held his shield as he walked into the ring.

Cullen held onto his shield in his left hand and his sword in his right. Cullen leaned back in a long stance with his weight in his left leg before he charged Ael who was leaning forward with his weight on his right. Cullen slammed his shield into Ael's both their feet dug into the dirt as Cullen pushed. Both men growled as they refused to given into the others. Ael quickly switched tactics in moving his shield away and stepping aside letting Cullen charge by. Cullen quickly turned around and charged Ael and the two exchanged sword strikes and using their shields to rebuff the blade strikes when possible.

Cullen pushed his struck his shield into Ael's causing Ael to kneel and Ael immediately used his shield to block Cullen's sword strike. Ael pushed his shield up causing Cullen to step back as he rolled to his right escaping the immediate danger. He rose to his feet and turned behind himself as he met Cullen's sword strike.

All the spectators watched the two in awe and realized very quickly why they had the stations they did. The two looked at each other and seemed to be at a standoff for a few moments. The two walk around in a circle as their eyes remained fixed on the other. Everyone watched on bated breath to see what was to happen next. Both lined their swords up with the shields as the leaned backward a little. Cullen charged Ael and the two ran forward striking their swords together as they passed by each other. The two swung around with their swords as Cullen's was high and Ael knelt down with a low blow.

Cullen struck downward catching Ael's shield as Ael rose up and caught Cullen's shield with his sword. Both slashed till their shields smashed into each other again. Ael withdrew his shield and swung his sword at Cullen which Cullen blocked with his own sword. The two fought for control but there was something Ael hadn't noticed until a second later at the edge of the bottom of his sword was an inch from his throat. Cullen had won and left the on lookers stunned at this tact.

Cullen gave a smug look as his eyes danced and delighted in his achievement. Sweat dripped off of the both men's foreheads as they took in deep breaths as they were exhausted. Cullen withdrew his weapons and looked at his onlookers. "Sometimes your sword becomes your shield and sometimes your shield becomes your sword. Never think for a moment if your sword has been taken from you that your shield won't be your defensive or your offensive weapon."

Cullen gave a nod, "Now go and practice! I will check on you all later."

Cullen looked back at Ael who had a smile on his face, "Should I be insulted that my Commander beat me, or should I be pleased that I know my soldiers are in the best of hands?"

Cullen chuckled, "For a moment I thought you were going to best me. You've come along a long way since when, I first met you."

Ael lined up this sword and shield up again as he smiled, "Why don't we try again, I don't think I can sleep tonight if I didn't try and reclaim my honor."

Cullen chuckled as he took his stance, "As you wish Inquisitor."

Ari came out of Skyhold's Main Hall to look around seeing Cullen and Ael sparring together. She had Hunter in a sling that was across her chest as he napped. She smiled as she saw the two smashing their shield's together. Both had removed their shirts and their sweat glistened in the Sun. As they had began to overheat from their first bout.

Cullen pushed Ael back with his shield causing Ael to step back a few paces. "You'll have to do better than that Inquisitor if you are going to take on Corypheus. You didn't put your full weight into the shield bash!"

Both being Templars and friends, Ari knew that the two loved to push each other to be their best. Ael gave a snort as he knew he didn't dig his feet into the dirt enough. He bobbed his sword in his hand as he then charged Cullen with a roar and Cullen dug his feet into the ground as Ael's shield slammed into Cullen's. Neither man was willing to give in.

Cullen caught sight of Ari and got distracted for a split second but that was all Ael needed to smash Cullen into the ground. Ael gave a laugh as he stabbed his sword into the ground he helped Cullen stand up.

Ael looked at his sister, "You need to come over here and distract Cullen more often Ari." He laughed.

Ari felt bad, "Cullen I'm sorry if I..."

Cullen shook his head, "Don't worry about it Ari, your brother is joking." Cullen walked over to Ari and gently kissed her lips as his knuckles on his right hand caressed her cheek. "Ael knows that it was luck that let him bash me to the ground."

Ari smiled as her left hand held his cheek, Cullen looked down at Hunter who was sleeping. "How's our boy doing?" Ari looked down and was about to respond, "You mean my boy!" a voice snapped.

Ari's blood went cold when she looked over and saw her ex-husband La Grenouille who came storming up and pointing a finger at her.

"I demand you give me my son!" he snapped.

Ari held onto her baby as tight as she could as her heart jumped into her throat. Cullen jumped out of the ring sword in hand.

Cullen got in front of Ari, "You're not taking _him_ anywhere!"

La Grenouille gave Ael a nasty look, "That is my Son! My Heir! My Legacy! I demand you hand him over right now!"

Ael got out of the ring and gave the man a nasty look. "You're not seriously suggesting to separate a child from his mother are you?"

La Grenouille looked at Ael, "You! You annulled my marriage to your Sister and now, you speak of not separating a child from its parent?" La Grenouille looked at Ari noticing she was with child once more.

Cullen gave a snort, "When you put hands on its Mother it does!"

La Grenouille still gave Cullen a nasty look, "What I do to my wife in private is none of your affair!"

Ael was about to approach the man to punch him out. Ael walked up to La Grenouille in a threatening manner. "Inquisitor!" Cullen snapped, forcing Ael to stop. "He's not worth it!"

Cullen held up his sword as he kept Ari behind him, "You're not touching my son!"

"Your son?" Grenouille questioned, clearly insulted, "I fathered him, I fail to see how he's yours?"

Cullen gave the man a nasty look, "I married Ari, she's my wife and so in doing so Hunter became my son."

La Grenouille looked insulted, "You cannot marry another man's wife!" he then pointed to Ari's belly, "Or breed with her!"

Ael stepped forward, intentionally bumping into the man. "She's not your wife anymore! They were married legally in the Chantry. LEAVE!"

La Grenouille saw the two men who were power houses compared to him and saw he wasn't going to get through them to get to Ari. Ari started to cry as she held her infant the fear of her son being taken was very real to her.

"I will take this up with the Chantry!" the Orlesian threatened, "Anyone who will listen and I will see my Son returned to me!"

Ael gave the man a very dangerous look, "I have the resources of the Inquisition, if you wish to make this a fight, go ahead." Ael warned.

La Grenouille walked up to Ari who was behind the two men, "I will come back and I will take him and you!" he vowed, "In the eyes of the Maker we are still married. I will take both of you back with me!" he promised.

Cullen stabbed his sword into the ground as he grabbed La Grenouille's shirt, "You're not touching her!" he snarled.

Maxwell and Dorian were walking out of Skyhold as Dorian had just deciphered Corypheus' notes from the temple. Maxwell caught sight of Ael, Ari and Cullen having an argument with someone. Dorian looked at Maxwell as they stopped after descending a few steps.

"Amatus isn't that?" Dorian questioned, Maxwell ran down the stairs realizing who the other man was to help the others.

La Grenouille in a flash grabbed Ari's tunic which caused her to scream in fright. "You're my wife!" he bellowed, pulling Ari closer before he struck her to the ground. Enraged, Grenouille shook Ari as he clutched fiercely to her shirt. "How dare you have another child without me, whore!"

Hunter felt himself being shaken and started to cry, Ari shrieked as lay on the ground, doing her best to shield her child. Enraged, Ael grabbed the man's arm in an attempt to have his Sister released. Cullen saw immediate red and socked La Grenouille in the face causing him to fall backward. Ari and the baby was taken with La Grenouille as she screamed.

Without warning, Ari's dagger went into Grenouille's throat as she was pulled on top of the man. Ael had seen the dagger since she kept it on her belt. Cullen had been training Ari to throw them and had talked her into wearing one at all times, for protection. Maxwell and Dorian ran up to seeing Ari on top of La Grenouille, Maxwell ran over to help Ari up.

Grenouille gasped for air as Ari stood up with Maxwell helping her to her feet. Ari pulled out the dagger causing blood to gush out. She looked the dying man, dead in the eye. Ael moved aside as Maxwell then quickly but gently pulled Ari away from La Grenouille.

Ari had tears in her eyes as she gave her former husband a nasty look, "You will not touch my son!" she screamed, "Or me anymore!"

La Grenouille held his left hand out reaching for Ari, "You will never hurt me again!" she roared, tears exploding from her eyes. Ari was about to charge La Grenouille to stab him further but Cullen pulled her back and held her. Ari started to shake as La Grenouille's hand dropped lifeless to the ground.

After a long pause, everyone stood there in shock, Ael slowly approached his Sister from behind, Ari took in deep breaths. Ari spun around with the dagger still in her hand, rage still in her eyes. Dorian knelt down to La Grenouille to confirm he was dead and not playing opossum.

Ael held up his hands, "Ari, I'm not going to hurt you." Ael said softly as not to agitate her.

Ael very slowly up to Ari, he didn't want to frighten her anymore than she was. Carefully Ael approached, Ari backed away slowly, after a few tense moments; Ael took the dagger into his hand. causing Ari to look at him with wild eyes. Blood was all over her face, her left cheek began to swell, she looked at her family as if they were strangers.

Ari started to take large erratic breaths as Ael looked at her. Ael embraced his Sister as she started to cough. "It's alright, he can't hurt you anymore." He whispered into her ear softly.

It was slow but Ari slowly let go of the dagger, letting her brother take it as the realization of what she had just done, hit her. Ael transferred custody of Ari to Cullen. Ari sobbed as fear crept in her heart and soul as she realized she killed a man. Ari clutched onto Cullen with everything she had.

"Maker forgive me! Maker forgive me!" she cried as she held onto Cullen as tightly as she could.

Maxwell looked at Ael, "What on earth happened?"

Ael shook his head as he looked at the body, "I don't know, Cullen and I were sparring with Ari watching us. Somehow this bastard got in and tried to take Hunter and Ari." Ael looked at his brother, "I don't know how much you saw before you got here but..."

Dorian looked at Ael, "Well he's defiantly dead, we need to get him out of here before people start to question what happened here."

Ael looked at the dead man then at Ari who was trying to stop coughing from the adrenaline rush she had going. Ael knew part of Ari's problem was her crying, "It was self-defense Ari."

Cullen nodded in agreement as he held the woman he loved. Cullen looked back at Ari then at the baby who was screaming up a storm."Is Hunter alright?"

Ari nodded as she held her baby, "Yes, just frightened!"

Cullen then held Ari's belly, "The baby?"

Ari nodded again, "Yes it's fine also."

Cullen took Hunter into his arms as he attempted to calm his son. Cullen softly hushed the baby, Hunter quieted soon enough. Cullen looked at his son as he realized his temper nearly got his son and Ari injured.

Ari looked at her Brother in fear, "What will happen to me now?"

Ael snapped his head around giving his head a slight shake as he looked at his sister in disbelief. "What? Ari, nothing's going to happen to you."

"I killed a man! Won't I be judged, by you?" Ari questioned Ael as Ari cough became worse.

Ael dropped his sword and shield as he quickly hugged his sister, "No, it was self-defense! Ari, he grabbed you, you had the baby, you defended the both of you." Ari started to shake horribly as her brother hugged her.

Ael looked at Cullen, "Take Ari back to her room and see that she lays down." He then looked at the body, "I will take care of things here."

Cullen nodded as he walked up to Ari whose knees gave out. Ael caught Ari immediately and picked her up. Cullen looked at his son who was content at the moment. "It's my fault, I punched him. If anyone should be judged it should be me."

Ael looked at his friend, "For fuck's sake Cullen, the man had it coming. He hit Ari, if you didn't strike him back, I'd question the validity of how much you truly love Ari!" Ael then looked at the body, "If I had the chance, I would have killed him but I was trying to loosen his grip on my Sister."

Dorian chuckled, "You sound quite envious of our Commander, Inquisitor."

Ael narrowed his eyes at Dorian, "I am actually."

Cullen growled as he patted the baby's butt, "I could've hurt Ari and Hunter, I"

"Cullen stop it!" Ael snapped, "It's over and done, the bastard is dead."

Ael walked over to make sure his Nephew as unharmed, Cullen turned Hunter around for his Uncle to look at him. Cullen put Hunter in Ari's sling. He then looked at Cullen and nodded causing Cullen to take Ari into his arms. Cullen turned and left with the two in his arms.

Ael looked at Cullen, "Maxwell, Dorian and I will move Grenouille's body. You just worry about Ari." Cullen nodded and left.

Ael then sighed as he rubbed his neck, "What did you two need me for?"

Dorian stood up and handed Ael a note, "I deciphered Corypheus' notes and determined his next move is to find a certain elven relic but the notes don't say where or for what reason." Ael stopped reading the note and looked at Dorian. "I suggest we start looking for any place that could hold such things and see if the Venatori are there and stop them from acquiring anything that lays within."

Ael nodded his head, "I agree, I will go and talk to Leliana immediately and see she puts her agents out on this." Ael looked at Maxwell, "I know you have been helping Dorian with this, thank you."

Maxwell gave a nod as he watched his brother leave, and looked back at Dorian, irritated. "What is it?"

Maxwell smiled, "In my brother's appreciation of our work it seems he left us to dispose of the body."

Maxwell then cursed at himself that he wasn't the one who killed the bastard, then it would have been more motivated to clean up the mess himself.

************************************************

Ael walked into Skyhold and when entered Josephine's office he was shocked to find two dead bodies on the floor with Leliana standing over them, her clothes stained with blood. Josephine was behind her as he ran up to them. "Maker's Breath what happened?"

Josephine snuggled herself into her husband's arms, "It seems the House of Repose decided to pay me a visit. Leliana arrived in time, but I should've guessed the assassins would have infiltrated the servants." Ael sat Josephine in a chair that was in front of the fire place.

Ael examined Josephine thoroughly, "Are you sure they didn't hurt you? The baby?"

Josephine shook her head, "No, they just frightened me mostly, it was all so sudden." Josephine looked at Leliana, "Leliana killed them before they could get to me, she saved my life." Josephine started to shake a little, "I owe you everything Leliana."

Ael stood up and hugged Leliana who clearly showed her surprise, "No, I owe you everything."

Leliana smiled, "My pleasure Inquisitor, I will always protect those that I treasure."

Josephine looked at the two, "I've tracked down the last Du Paraquette's. If they become gentry, they can annul the contract on my life." Josephine took a breath, "We'll require a noble from Val Royeaux to sponsor them, a judge to provide documents, a minister to ratify them..."

Leliana folded her arms as she giggled, "It's so like you to take the longest course of action, even when your life is at stake."

Josephine sat back in the chair as she rubbed her forehead, "I assume you already know everything about this mess."

Leliana gave a gentle but firm look to Josephine, "There is a faster way, Josephine! The original contract your life is in the vaults of the House of Repose. If my agents infiltrate it and destroy the original, the assassin will have no obligation to chase you."

Josephine held up her hand, "Leliana, please. I want no more shed over this personal affair."

Leliana shook her head as she lowered her arms, "Don't be so stubborn, Josie! How long will it take you to gather these favors in Val Royeaux?"

Ael heard he enough, he wasn't interested in going the polite route in settling the matter. He was interested in keeping his wife and child safe, by whatever means necessary.

Ael looked at Leliana, "If destroying the original contract will satisfy the guild, I say we do it."

Josephine looked at Ael wide eyed, "But I'm sure my plan will work!"

Leliana looked at Ael, "Whatever happens, I'll assign you more guards, the House of Repose won't remain idle for long."

Josephine sighed as she knew her friend was coming from a loving place, "I appreciate it, but I still believe elevating the Du Paraquettes will solve this."

Ael had enough, "Leliana send your agents to the guild and destroy the contract." Josephine was about to protest but Ael cut her off, "No, Leliana is right we can't afford to wait anymore Josephine. It's not about what you want to do anymore. Would you risk the life of our child over this?"

Josephine felt like she got hit in the face with a brick, and lowered her head. "No, you're right. You're both right." She looked away from the two, "I'm sorry"

Ael looked at Leliana, "See it done Leliana, I will be Josie's bodyguard while I'm in Skyhold."

Leliana gave a nod, "I will Inquisitor, and find out how these assassin's got into Skyhold in the first place." Ael watched Leliana leave as he walked back to his wife.

Ael watched Leliana go before he walked over and knelt down in front of Josephine. Ael could see the tears in her eyes as he smiled. "Come on, let's go lay down for a while."


	33. Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ael re-enters Skyhold to find the House of Repose makes an attempt on Josephine's life. Cullen calms Ari before debriefing with the others in the War Room. Morrigan shows Ael Corypheus' possible next step.

Ael and Josephine got into their chambers as they finished walking up the stairs. Ael helped Josephine lay down on their bed. Ael drew his sword and started to search the room. He wasn't taking any chances and knew there could be a trap even in their chambers. Ael searched the room next to Josephine's side of the bed, then the main balcony, then the secondary balcony and then the washroom. With his family's lives on the line Ael refused to take any chances. Ael climbed the latter that went up to the loft area above their bed and saw nothing. He sheathed his sword now knowing it was safe.

When he got down Ael got on the bed from his side and Josephine snuggled into his arms. Ael's left hand stroked the side of Josephine's head as she closed her eyes and took a badly needed calming breath.

Ael wanted to get Josephine's mind off of what had just happened, "What's the land like in Antiva?"

Josephine smiled as she felt Ael's hand stroking her hair, "The settled areas are quite lush, the vineyards run as far as the eye can see in some places. Antiva city however, perches right up against the Rialto Bay." Josephine sighed, "That's what I miss most, the sea crashing against the maze of the docks."

Ael chuckled as he couldn't imagine his wife who was such a straight laced woman being around crusty old sailors, bird shit and the smell of rotting fish. He kissed his wife's head, "I have difficulty seeing you wandering around a trading port."

Josephine sat up and looked at Ael, she playfully slapped his arm as if he should know better. "_Everyone _in Antiva city spends time with the ships, my love."

Josephine laid back down and held her hands together against her chest as she gave a dreamy sigh. Her eyes danced and showed her delight as she spoke. "The finest restaurants and poets all make their habitation by the sea. The waterfront's never still, lanterns are lit along the promenade no matter the weather."

Ael smiled as he could feel Josephine's love for her homeland, "You sound a bit homesick."

Josephine nodded, "Occasionally yes, when a breeze stirs the trees in the gardens, I sometimes pretend it's the sound of the surf." Josephine sighed, "Do you know, I even miss those terrible squawking birds infesting the harbor." Josephine giggled, "My younger sister used to throw whole loafs of bread to the gulls, silly thing."

Ael smiled as he kissed Josephine's right hand, "We'll go to Antiva after the baby is born." Ael put his hand on Josephine's belly. "I want to see Antiva."

Josephine smiled as she closed her eyes, "I would love that, to have my family meet the baby and for you to see Antiva's splendor."

Ael smiled as he noticed Josephine had fallen asleep on him and he held her belly hoping to feel something. After feeling Ari's baby move he wanted to feel his own child move.

Maxwell and Dorian came walking up the stairs and saw Ael feeling for movement. The two smiled at each other and then walked over to Ael.

Ael noticed the two walking over to him and smiled, "Are things handled with the body?"

Maxwell nodded, "We put the bastard on a cart and sent him back to his estate for burial."

Ael got up from the bed, "Was a note sent? Anything that would explain his death?"

Dorian had his arms folded as his foot scratched the back of his other leg, "Yes, we wrote he assaulted a pregnant woman and self-defense she stabbed him. We also put there were several witness who could vouch on the matter." Dorian looked at Maxwell, "We then pinned the note on him."

Ael nodded as he felt pacified for the moment on the matter. Ael then looked at Dorian, "Max, can you watch Josie for me while I talk to Dorian?"

Maxwell gave a nod, "Sure, I hope there isn't a problem?"

Ael looked at his brother, "No, I just need to discuss a few things."

Ael walked down the stairs with Dorian in tow and when they entered the Main Hall Ael turned around looking at Dorian. "Am I going to be spanked Inquisitor?" Dorian questioned with a clever smile.

Ael narrowed his eyes, "Maxwell informed me of you moving to Tevinter and he'll be going with you."

"Ah yes, Amatus told me about your little chat, he said you both almost came to blows over the matter."

Ael looked at Dorian, "Are you really going to be taking my little brother from me?"

Dorian's face instantly showed concern, "I'm not going to abduct your Brother and throw him in a trunk to be taken to Tevinter, if that's what you're thinking." Dorian shook his head, "What's been happening with the Inquisition...it's gotten me thinking. That I should go back to Tevinter, after everything is done...if we're alive that is."

Dorian walked away a few steps as he scratched the back of his head with is right hand, "All my talk of how terribly wrong things are back at home, but what do I do about it?" Dorian looked back at Ael, "Nothing." Dorian sighed, "You make monumental decisions affecting the entire world. How can I not consider some of my own?

Ael shook his head as Dorian failed to answer his question, Ael folded his arms, "That doesn't answer my question about my brother."

Dorian sighed as he folded his arms, he knew he'd have to admit a few things to Ael, whether he wanted to or not. "Your brother has become...very dear to me. We've talked about many things, our future being one of them." Dorian looked Ael firmly in the eye, "He knows that you'd help me without question without a thought. However, I can't ask you that of you and neither can he. As tempting as that maybe we both know that you'd end up doing it all yourself." Ael realized Dorian was right, he would do it all himself in his need to aid a friend and from his brother leaving.

Dorian gave a smirk, "As much as watching my homeland beaten into submission would amuse me, your brother knows this is something I need to do on my own and he wants to be with me during it all."

Ael lowered his arms, "But I need him here, I need you both here."

Dorian gave a small chuckle, "Emotional blackmail is a fine thing to pull out of your arsenal."

Ael instantly regretted his words, "But I didn't..."

Dorian nodded his head as he gave a laugh, "I'm joking. Your brother is right you are the more serious one out of the three of you." Dorian looked at Ael, "It's your fault after all, you inspired me with all your marvelous antics. You're shaping the world...for good or ill. How could I not do any less? If it means proving that Tevinter can be better, that there's hope even for my homeland? I would do anything."

Ael knew Dorian was right, "Did you ask my brother or did he offer to go with you?"

Dorian could see Ael's concern, "Your brother wants to come under his own free will. I have advised him to stay, that Tevinter is no place for such a good and decent man such as him. However he knows as well as I do that, in separating ourselves from each other would be like tearing our souls apart."

Ael could see the truth in Dorian's eyes, he meant every word and Ael knew it too. Ael sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "I ask only one thing from you Dorian." Dorian could see the tears in Ael's eyes. "Please watch over him and protect him with your life if you have too."

Dorian smiled, "Of course Inquisitor, for your brother, I would do anything."

Ael put his right hand on Dorian's shoulder, "That's all I ask Dorian."

Ael then walked off to think on things as he held his hands behind his back and found himself walking towards the war room, whether he meant to or not was still a mystery to Ael.

******************************************************************

Cullen laid Ari on their bed as she continued to cough, Cullen kissed his wife's forehead as examined her left cheek. He wanted to make sure that where La Grenouille hit her didn't cause a mark or open a wound. Cullen noticed a small welt along with some swelling but nothing else. He gently hushed Ari as he took Hunter's sling and put it across his chest. 

Ari looked up at her husband, "He will...never hit me...again!" she said gasping for air.

Cullen beamed with pride as he smiled at Ari, his right hand gently stroked her head. "No one will ever hit you again, now that you know how to defend yourself. I'm proud of you Ari." No matter how proud of her, he was at this moment, Cullen needed Ari to calm herself. "You need to calm down Ari," he gently told her. 

Ari nodded as she held onto her Husband's hands tight, both looking deeply into each other's eyes. As Cullen kept his eyes on Ari, he lead her into taking slow, deep breaths. After a few minutes, Ari was able calm herself and slowly drift off to sleep and Cullen leaned over to kiss her forehead. Cullen looked at his beautiful wife for a moment before he got up and left the room quietly so she could rest.

****************************************************************************

Leliana walked out of the door of the War Room with a few missives in his hand. "Inquisitor,"

Ael looked up, "Oh Leliana, have you sent ravens out to your scouts about the contract from the House of Repose?"

Leliana smiled, "Yes, I did and I have received a reply stating it has been taken care of. Your family will be safe now."

Ael sighed in relief, "So soon?"

Leliana smiled, "Yes, unbeknownst to Josie, I sent agents to the guilds stronghold the moment I learned why you two were traveling to Val Royeaux."

Ael gave a clever smile, "You were going to destroy the contract even if Josie said no, weren't you?"

Leliana smiled, "Yes, of course. I will not leave her life or your child's life hanging in the balance over an age old contract. Josie would've taken the longest route to solving the matter and frankly that time couldn't be left hanging. I love Josie as a sister and I have lost enough treasured friends, to greed, violence, circumstance or malice. I will not lose her, I will not lose another treasured friend. Even if that means making her angry."

Ael smiled, "I agree. Thank you Leliana for your loyalty and diligence towards my wife and her safety."

Leliana smiled, "Always Inquisitor."

Ael then opened the door into the war room and saw Cullen inspecting the map. He had Hunter in his sling, even though the tot was sitting up holding onto his Father's coat. "I think it's time to plan our next attack! What is the state of the Inquisition?"

Cullen looked up and saw Leliana behind Ael as she gave a nod, Leliana walked around the table and looked at Ael, "Josephine assures us that our alliance with Orlais holds for now and they'll send aid upon our request."

Cullen looked at Ael, "And your actions at Adamant denied Corypheus his army of pet demons! With Orlais support our army's numbers match his! Corypheus' followers must be panicking!" Leliana had her hands behind her back as she listened.

Leliana turned her head to look at Ael, "My agents agree, our victories have shaken his disciples."

Ael smiled as he looked at Leliana, "Perhaps they'll rethink the Darkspawn Magister from the dawn of time!" Ael shook his head, "Where is Corypheus now?"

Cullen looked at Ael, "After Adamant Corypheus uprooted his mages strong hold's and sent them marching south to the Arbor Wilds." Cullen smiled, "His army clearly wasn't prepared to flee! Our victories have them on the defensive."

Ael stepped forward, "They've terrorized Thedas long enough! We end them now! If Corypheus is hiding in the Arbor Wilds that's where we'll go!"

Cullen shook his head as he confused, "But what is Corypheus doing in such a remote area?"

Leliana looked at Ael, "His people have been ransacking elven ruins since Haven." She looked at Ael, "We believe he seeks more. What he hopes to find however continues to elude us."

"Which should surprise no one." Ael looked behind himself and saw Morrigan.

Morrigan walked up to the table, "Fortunately I can assist."

Ael gave a nod, "You have my attention Lady Morrigan."

Morrigan looked at the advisors before looking back at Ael, "What Corypheus seeks in those forgotten woods is as ancient as it is dangerous."

Ael felt a little worried, "Which is?"

Morrigan backed away a little, "It is best if I show you." Morrigan walked out of the room with Ael behind her.

When they left the room Leliana looked at Cullen, "Josephine and Ari aren't going to like either Ael or my absence."

Leliana smiled, I think the both of you should have of these things before settling down, no?" Cullen chuckled as he took a letter in hand.

***********************************************

Morrigan took Ael to a room just northeast of Skyhold's garden. It housed a big mirror. "This is an Eluvian."

Morrigan turned to look at him, "An elven artifact from a time long before their empire was lost to human greed. I restored this one at great cost but another one lies within the Arbor Wilds._That _is what Corypheus seeks!"

Ael looked at the Eluvian as though he was enchanted by it. "This belonged to the elves?"

Morrigan gave a nod, "I found legends of an Elven Temple within the Arbor Wilds, untouched. It proved too dangerous to approach and thus I turned else where to find my prize. If Corypheus has turned southward. He could succeed where I failed. The Eluvian would be his."

Ael looked at it with much curiosity, "What does it do?" Morrigan held up her hands activating it.

Ael shielded his eyes with his hands.

When he lowered them he looked at Morrigan, "A more appropriate question would be: where does it lead?" Morrigan then vanished into the mirror, Ael then walked in after her.

Ael and Morrigan stepped onto what seemed to be another plane. It was vast with other Eluvians and stone like trees. It was covered in a white mist Ael looked around.

It was calming and beautiful to Ael, "If this place once had a name it has long been lost." 

Morrigan told him.

Ael walked away from Morrigan looking around at this haunting place. It seemed to have castle ruins in the distance but Ael could quite make it out through the mist.

Morrigan walked behind Ael, "I call it: The Crossroads a place where all Eluvians join. Wherever they might be."

Ael turned to Morrigan, "Is this place dangerous? It feels..."

Morrigan gave a nod, "Unnatural yes, we are in no immediate danger."

Morrigan walked back and forth a little, "The ancient elves left no roads only ruins hidden in far flung corners. This is how they traveled between them. As you can see most of the mirrors are dark broken, corrupted or unusable. As for the rest a few can opened from this side but only a few."

Ael continued to turn his head looking, "How did you find out about his place?"

Morrigan smiled, "My travels have led me to many strange destinations Inquisitor. Once, they led me here it offered sanctuary."

Ael looked at Morrigan puzzled, "Sanctuary?"

Morrigan gave a slight groan, "Not all the mirrors lead back to our world. The ancients were nothing if not resourceful."

Ael still looked puzzled, "If they don't lead back to our world?"

Morrigan smiled, "Places between like this one." Morrigan seemed pleased with herself. "I describe it no better, for a time I was safe from those who hunted me. But only for a time."

_Hunted? Morrigan? How would be hunting her? Why?_

"One cannot remain in between forever." Morrigan continued.

Ael leaned his head to the left still puzzled, "What do you mean a few can be opened from this side?"

Morrigan walked as Ael followed "Some of the Eluvians have been left unlocked like doors accidentally left ajar. All others are closed, they can only be opened from the beyond."

The more she wanted to know the more complicated it got. "Opened how?"

Morrigan sighed, "With a key"

Ael thought for a moment, a key? "I suppose you have such a key?"

Morrigan smiled, "The key can be many things each Eluvian is different. I have knowledge as well as power. Often that is enough."

Ael finally realized, "Like the Anchor and unlocking the fade?" Ael looked around and then at Morrigan in realization, "Corypheus wants to come here?"

They walked back to where Morrigan's Eluvian was, "Yes Inquisitor, this is not the fade but it is very close. Someone with enough power with enough power like Corypheus could tear down the ancient barriers."

It then clicked for Ael, "And enter the fade in the flesh. Like Corypheus wanted to do with Anchor."

Morrigan nodded, "He learned of Eluvian in the Arbor Wilds just as I did. He marshals the last of his forces to reach it!"

Morrigan stopped short of passing through the Eluvian. She turned around looking at Ael,"You have made Corypheus desperate Inquisitor. We must work together to stop him and soon before your child comes!" Morrigan then passed through her Eluvian.

Ael took one last look at the Crossroads before she stepped through as well. When Ari came through the other side Morrigan closed the Eluvian. "We should leave as soon as possible Inquisitor."

Morrigan then left the room, Ael went back to War Room looking at the others. "We need to set out for the Arbor Wilds as soon as possible."

Cullen walked over to Ael, "Are you sure? By the time we get back either Josephine or Ari may have already given birth." Ael could see his friend's concern. To Cullen missing the birth of his child would be a hard thing to get over. Ael shared the same sentiment, "I understand and share your concern Cullen but this is what we were called to do and if the Maker is favorable, maybe he will put things on hold till we get back."

Cullen sighed as he rubbed his neck, "Understood."


	34. Andraste's Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ael takes his family into the Arbor Wilds to stop Corypheus from reaching the elven temple and gain its prize. The eve before battle, Ari gives birth.

Ael walked back in his bedchambers to see Josephine still sleeping in their bed and Maxwell was actually sleeping on the love seat. Maxwell's feet were across the love seat as his right arm was behind his head. Ael smiled as he tossed his brother's feet aside waking him. Maxwell woke up and sat up as his brother sat down next to him.

"You and Dorian talked?" Maxwell questioned as he cleared his throat.

Ael nodded as he leaned over holding his hands together, "We did"

"And?" Maxwell questioned, as his anxiety was getting the better of him.

Ael nodded as he looked at his brother, "And things are okay, I will miss you while you are in Tevinter."

Maxwell smiled, "Thank you"

"You better write me to let me know how you both are doing." Ael chuckled as Maxwell smiled and the two hugged as the stood up.

"What is going on?"

The two looked over to see Josephine awake, Ael smiled. "Nothing,"

Josephine wiped the sleep out of her eyes and then gave a weird look which caused Ael to be concerned. Josephine put her right hand on her belly as sat up better in the bed. Ael sat down next to his wife as he put his hand on her belly.

"What is it Josephine?"

Maxwell walked over with his arms folded watching Josephine shaking her head. "I felt the baby move again." Ael's heart raced as Josephine took his hand and pressed into her belly.

Maxwell knelt down as he watched Ael's face light up, "I can feel something! It's very lite but it's there!"

Ael delighted in being able to be a part of such things. "I'm going to be sad not to feel the baby as I travel to the elven temple."

Josephine looked at Ael, "What are you talking about?"

Ael looked at Josephine, "I'm headed to the Arbor wilds to prevent Corypheus obtaining and elven artifact. I don't know if I'll be back before the baby is born."

Josephine shook her head, "I don't think you'll have to worry about it, seeing that I will be coming along."

Ael shook his head, "No Josephine, it's too dangerous. I don't know what we'll find there or..."

Josephine wouldn't be denied, "I'm an Ambassador, I have to be there to talk to any diplomatic representative especially since I know Empress Celene will be there."

Ael could see in Josephine's face that she wasn't going to be left behind. Like it or not, Josephine was going to see to her duties. Maxwell looked at his brother, Ael realized he'd lost this fight and gave a smile.

"Have you had a healer examine you Josephine?" Maxwell asked.

Josephine nodded, "She believes the baby is very healthy. In fact I'm due to meet up with her shortly."

"Has she told you the sex Josephine?"

Josephine shook her head at Maxwell, "No, she isn't a mage."

Maxwell looked at his brother and sister in-law, "I could find out if you like?"

Josephine gave a look of uncertainty, she looked at Ael as she put her left hand on his. "I was hoping it would be a surprise." Ael on the other hand looked at Josephine and then at his brother. "Magic can do that?"

Maxwell smiled, "Of course magic can do that. It wouldn't hurt Josie or the baby in anyway."

Josephine could tell Ael wanted to know but she gently squeezed her husband's hand, "Please my love, there are few surprises in life."

Ael sighed as he held onto his wife's hand firmly, "All right, Josephine. We'll wait."

************************************************************************

Cullen opened the door to his bedchambers and saw that Ari was still lying down on the bed where Cullen had left her. Hunter babbled as his left hand gently hit Cullen's left cheek. Ari had woken shortly before Cullen came in and started to cry. She'd become fearful she was going to be tried as a murderer and be either jailed or hung for her crime. Cullen sat next to Ari on the bed as he put his right hand on Ari's shoulder.

"Ari," Cullen called out softly, Ari didn't look at him. Ari began to cough which was a bad sign, so Cullen put Hunter down and gave him, his stuffed bear to play with for a moment. Cullen then turned his attention back on Ari, "Ari" he called out a little louder this time.

Ari looked at Cullen with swollen eyes and started to cough, Cullen helped her sit up. "I'm going to jail Cullen! The Maker will punish me for my sin!"

Cullen held his wife in his arms as he stroked her cheek, "Ari, he attacked you! Even with Hunter in your arms, you did nothing wrong, you protected yourself and Hunter. I, Ael, Maxwell and Dorian saw what happened. No one is coming for you and the Maker certainly isn't going to punish you."

Ari fought with herself to try and calm down as she started to hyperventilate, Cullen kissed her head. Cullen was starting to worry if he could leave Ari and if everything would be alright when he'd come back. It took several minutes for Ari to calm down and hold onto Cullen's hand.

Ari gave a gentle smile, "I know that look, what does my brother have you doing now."

Cullen chuckled as he loved it when Ari could read him so easily, "Ael has to go to the Arbor Wilds down in the south. We think Corypheus is seeking some elven artifact there. He'll be needing the army to travel with him which means, I have to go with him."

"How long will you be gone?" Ari asked in worn tone.

Cullen shook his head, "I don't know, hopefully before the baby comes."

Ari held onto Cullen's hand tighter, "Hopefully? Cullen you can't be gone that long. You can't miss the birth of our child, what if I die during the birth? What will happen to Hunter? I can't have this baby without you here giving me your strength! I can't! I CAN'T!" Cullen watched Ari get worked up very quickly.

Ari started to cough horribly, which caused her to lean over, Cullen patted her back. Ari lifted her head to look at Cullen and a little trickle of blood to escape Ari's lip. Cullen's heart pounded as fear set in but he refused to show it. Cullen just hushed Ari gently as she held onto his hands fiercely.

"Promise you won't leave me! Promise!" Ari shook her head, "I know it's a very selfish thing to ask but, I can't help but I must."

Cullen watched his wife gasp for air as she struggled to calm herself. Cullen smiled as he leaned over and kissed Ari gently. His left thumb he wiped the corner of Ari's mouth as he cradled her jaw.

"I promise Ari, we'll bring a nanny to help Hunter."

Ari nodded as she felt Cullen put his hands on her belly which showed her being deeply in her second season. Cullen kissed Ari's belly as he then kissed her. Cullen then looked at Hunter who hand been tugging at the end of his coat. Hunter had his bear's ear in his mouth. Cullen picked Hunter up and kissed his cheek. Cullen gave a smile as he looked at Ari who was asleep. Cullen got up and took Hunter with him as he was going to have a talk with Ael.

Ael was walking the army's training grounds, and looked at the men and was satisfied that they'd stand a chance against Corypheus and his army, or what was left of it. Cullen caught sight of Ael as he was walking the lines. Ael caught sight of Cullen and that he wasn't alone, he walked over to the both of them and took Hunter into his arms.

Ael smiled at his nephew and helped Hunter hold his bear as he babbled. "I've been meaning to come and see you, I've been a bad Uncle." Cullen smiled seeing Ael play with his son by having his bear kissing Hunter's cheeks.

Ael sighed as he saw a very grieved Cullen, "How is Ari? I was going to check on her in after looking at the men."

Cullen nodded, "That's what I've come to talk to you about actually." Ael was all ears to what Cullen had to say, "I told Ari that we were to leave for the Arbor wilds and she nearly through herself into a panic."

Ael's eyes became wide, "Is she alright?" 

Cullen gave a nod, "Yes, after she coughed up some blood." Ael nearly went nuts but Cullen held up his right hand. "She's alright, I got her to calm down. She's fearful that I won't return in time for the birth of the baby." Cullen folded his arms, "Ari doesn't think she'll have the strength to deliver the baby if I'm not there."

Ael understood what Cullen was saying, and he didn't want his friend to come home to a tragedy, being a single father to either one or two children. However Ael knew he needed Cullen for the campaign, "I need you Cullen, what can I do?" Hunter began to fuss as began shaking his bear by the ear.

Cullen knew he had to ask and press the fact that not only were they brothers in arms, friends but also in-laws. "Please Ael let me bring Ari and Hunter, for if I leave her here, she may be with the Maker upon our return. If you can't allow Ari to come with us, I will have to stay here and let Cassandra lead the men. My conscience won't allow for anything to happen to Ari."

Ael saw the tears in Cullen's eyes as he swallowed down his own tears. He knew that fear for he had the same fears for his own wife and child. True Josephine was in better health but still Ael always did fear this. Ael nodded, "No need to use emotional blackmail Cullen. I will let Ari come and I will have Maxwell and Dorian come to keep an extra eye on her."

Cullen nodded as he sighed in relief, "Thank you Inquisitor. Thank you."

************************************************************

Weeks went by to get to the Arbor Wilds. In that time Leliana, Cullen, and Josephine pulled their forces together to hound Corypheus. Most of the time the three were ahead of the others to give orders and anticipate their enemies next move.

Ari staid for the most part in the center of the army. Cullen had begged her to do so, so it would make her or Hunter to be a harder target. Dorian stayed close by as did Maxwell to make sure the journey wasn't too strenuous on her.

Dorian rode next to Ari as he saw her daydreaming. Her left hand on her belly, "Are you alright my lady?" he questioned.

Ari looked at Dorian and smiled at him, "Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking is all."

Maxwell gave Ari a soft smile, "What about? If I may ask?"

Ari surprised turned her head, "I was wondering what old mysteries this temple will contain, besides this Eluvian Cullen told me about."

Dorian looked at Ari, "Ancient history of the elves I would imagine. Knowledge long since lost to time would I expect."

Dorian noticed Ari gave a look of discomfort as she rubbed her belly. "Are you alright? Do you need to stop?"

Ari looked at Dorian as her face was scrunched, "I'm alright, just some minor pains."

Dorian moved his horse over and put his left hand on Ari's belly, he felt around gently. "I expect you are starting to experience some false labor pains." he told her. "You are in your third season my dear, your body is preparing itself for what is to come. Does is it hurt?"

Ari shook her head, "No, it's just really uncomfortable and being on the horse isn't helping matters." she groaned.

Dorian nodded, "I will talk to the Commander and tell him you'll need a break soon." Ari didn't want to impede her brother's progress against Corypheus.

Ari shook her head, "No, that's not necessary. We need to keep on Corypheus heels as much as possible."

Dorian gave Ari a serious look, "You need to keep not only yourself healthy, but the baby's as well."

Ari hated to admit it but she knew Dorian was right. Ari looked at him still not wanting to slow down. "We need to keep pace to..."

Dorian looked at her defiant, "Madam!" he snapped.

"What's wrong?" asked Cullen coming up from behind Dorian.

Cullen gave Dorian a displeased look for snapping at his wife. Cullen stopped his horse looking at them both, "What's going on?" Ari looked at Dorian who looked at Cullen, "Your enchanting wife is going to need a break soon but it seems she's too stubborn to listen." Dorian shook his head, "How do you tolerate her?"

Cullen looked at Ari, "I can keep going." she told him, "We must continue to pressure Corypheus."

Maxwell looked at Ari, "You are tired Ari, your body is giving you signs you need to rest."

Cullen looked at Ari, he could tell in Ari's face she was tired and needed to stop but he knew Ari wouldn't even though since she wanted to continue. Cullen had his horse walk on till he was in front of Ari.

Cullen put his right hand on Ari's belly, he looked at her, "We'll camp here for the night."

Ari was about to protest but Cullen stopped her, "We aren't far Ari, we are actually where we need to be. That's why I came back, to tell you."

Cullen's right hand cupped Ari's jaw, "I know you want to see Ael end this but we have to let the men rest and get everything ready. So that it will give you and Josephine time too!" Cullen kissed Ari gently on the lips, "Don't worry we'll get to this temple and we won't let Corypheus' plan succeed...so please rest."

Dorian looked up at the sky as he sighed, "Maker," to see Cullen's honeyed words quiet Ari, drove Dorian to a frustration that knew no end. Maxwell chuckled as he was used to Ari's stubbornness, and it amused him to see Ari annoy Dorian.

It seemed only Cullen a man, who seemed to be a golden haired lion and god among men to tame the Inquisitor's Sister with a word. Dorian was aware that he could never tame or claim Cullen but, he did so imagine what Cullen looked free of armor and all manner of clothing. To have Cullen's eyes burn into him as Cullen as his Amatus claimed him utterly, but as such as life, since not everyone can have everything but, imagination was always a wonderful thing.

However seeing Ari and Cullen together was always a special treat for Dorian. It reminded him that even with his cynical views in life that a love such as theirs and his own, really did exist and brought a smile to his lips.

Ari put her forehead against Cullen's as she nodded, "Yes, you're right. I will." Cullen kissed Ari one more time before he pulled away from her, "Good, I have to get things ready for tomorrow."

Cullen looked at the two men, "Make sure she gets the proper rest she needs." He slowly rode up next to Dorian, "And that's how you handle my wife."

Dorian shook his head as he looked at Cullen, "That's what makes her yours and not mine." Dorian groaned with a smirk, as Cullen rode off and he looked at Ari with a small smile.

Dorian looked at Maxwell who chuckled holding up his hands, "At least you didn't grow up with her!" he laughed.

Maxwell smiled as he got off his horse and walked over to Ari, he helped her get down from her mount. Rolling her shoulders slowly, Ari contemplated the final part of their journey. Ari stretched her back till she heard a pop.

Ari and Cullen's tent was the second one set up and have a bed in it. Ari walked in with Maxwell behind her, "Are you alright now?"

Ari nodded, "Yes, it's just my back."

Maxwell looked at her, "With your permission?"

Maxwell didn't want to get punched out by a hormonal pregnant woman who got the lines of communication crossed. Ari nodded, she was in pain and Maxwell could help her faster than she could help herself. Maxwell walked up to her with his hands gently touching Ari's back, feeling for the knots. Once Maxwell found the spot his warmed his hands and gently rubbed. Ari began to moan as she bent over as he rubbed. Maxwell smiled seeing his Sister was feeling better. He held onto her left arm so Ari didn't fall over. He applied more pressure as she relaxed to help her back loosen up. Ari nodded as Maxwell could feel her back was better.

Ari turned around as she smiled and kissed Maxwell's cheek, "Thank you"

Maxwell nodded and left the tent, leaving her alone. Cullen walked in watching Maxwell leave. Cullen smiled seeing Ari sit on their bed and gently rubbed her sizable belly. Cullen walked up to her and kissed Ari sweetly. He held Ari's face as his thumbs rubbed her cheeks. Ari put her hands around Cullen as she pulled him close. Ari felt safe when Cullen held her, she loved feeling safe.

Cullen smiled as he rested his head on Ari's, "I love you" he whispered softly.

Ari leaned back and Cullen saw the exhaustion on her face, "Why don't we get ready for bed sweetheart?"

Ari was happy to comply and moved herself back and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Cullen smiled as he saw his gorgeous wife asleep, some hair covered her face, her left hand palm up close to her face. Cullen took off his armor, coat, vest, boots and shirt; he then crawled into bed and laid on his right side. Cullen gently moved her hair out of her face, kissed her cheek and fell asleep.

Halfway through the night Ari doubled over as she groaned in pain. She sat up and held her belly trying hard not to cry as her back, belly and chest felt like they were on fire, her heart rate rose as the severe cramps shot to and up her back. Ari held her belly with her right hand as she propped herself up with her left. Ari growled in pain trying not to wake her husband. After about ninety seconds the pain went away and she started to calm down. Sleep started to take Ari when she felt the pain come back, this time Ari started to cry out in pain and Cullen woke up.

"Ari?"

Ari looked at Cullen for a moment as she quickly scrunched her eyes shut. Cullen sat up as he felt around Ari's belly. It was as tight as a drum, and he was about to go get a healer when Ari grabbed his hand, so tightly it threatened to crush a few fingers.

"Don't leave me!" Ari screamed in a panic as she struggled not to cough.

Cullen put his right arm around Ari's shoulders as he held her hand with his left. Cullen sat back on his knees as he shook his head not sure what to do, "What can I do?"

Ari looked at Cullen clearly frightened, "Don't leave me!"

Cullen brought Ari's hand up to his lips "I won't worry sweet heart I promise."

Cullen looked behind himself and tried to get Ari to lay back with him. Ari had her legs up and slightly spread. Cullen moved to his right side, "Do you think the baby is coming?"

Ari was too focused on the pain to answer, Cullen waited a few moments and watched Ari's face relax as the pain went away.

Ari looked at Cullen with a calmer face taking deep breaths, "I don't know" Ari started to cough as her lungs started to get agitated from the labored breathing.

Cullen gave a concerned look, "Let me go get a healer Ari, I will be right back. I promise, I won't be long."

Ari slowly let Cullen's hand go and Cullen left her alone for a few moments. When he came back with a healer, Ael and Maxwell. Ari was huddled into the fetal position growling in pain. Cullen ran back to Ari and helped her roll onto her back.

Ari grabbed Cullen's hand again, "Thank you for coming back!" she sobbed.

Cullen kissed her forehead, "Of course sweetheart, why wouldn't I?"

The healer took Ari's blanket off, spread her legs a little and checked her. Ari just screamed in pain as Cullen laid his head on Ari's as he calmly hushed her as Ari's coughing was depriving her of oxygen. Ael watched as he bit his nails. Josephine walked in with her hair down, an open robe as her belly was as big as Ari's.

Ael caught sight of Josephine and walked her out, "You don't need to see this Josie."

Josephine looked at Ael, "Why? This will come soon enough for me."

Ael shook his head, "But not yet Josie, I don't want you to see anything that is not fated for you."

Screams came from the tent that caused the two to look at the tent. Ael and Josephine re-entered the tent to see Cullen kneeling on the bed as he tried to calm his wife. Maxwell ran out of the tent and the healer looked at Ael.

"Lady Rutherford's water has broken, the child comes tonight."

Ari began to cough horribly as she fought for breath and Cullen helped her sit up, so she could breathe better. Ael watched Cullen steal himself as if he was going to battle. Ari held onto Cullen's hand as she squeezed it.

Cullen kissed Ari's head, "It's alright Ari, it'll be alright."

Maxwell ran back inside of the tent with Dorian and the midwife. The midwife looked at Cullen, "Have you decided what you want to happen?"

Ael shook his head, "What do you mean?"

Cullen looked at Ael for a moment before he looked back at Ari, "Are you sure?"

Ari nodded, which put Ael into a panic, "No, you can't mean..."

Ari looked at the midwife, "Cut it out of me." She told the midwife coughing horribly.

Josephine in shock held onto her husband as she gasped. Maxwell looked at Dorian who walked up to the bed with a bowl of water, blankets and a knife. Ael shook his head, "Ari no, you don't have to..."

Cullen got off the bed and gave Ael a serious and firm look forcing Ael and Josephine to back up and out of the tent. "This isn't your choice, it's Ari's and mine. I will not let you upset her further, if you cannot be quiet, stay out here!" Ael then watched Cullen go back into the tent.

Cullen walked back to Ari and got back on the bed, Ari's nightgown was pulled up with her belly exposed and a blanket lay over her legs. Maxwell's right hand laid on Ari's chest which caused her to look at him stunned. "I can't feel anything."

Maxwell smiled, "That's the idea Ari, I won't have you in pain for this." Ari reached out to Maxwell with her right hand and he happily took it and smiled.

Ael and Josephine continued to wait outside the tent for any news. Josephine held onto her husband as reality set in, this could happen to her. She shook her head as her husband kissed her head. Ael's hand cradled Josephine's belly, "You'll be alright, nothing will happen to you." Josephine nodded as she sighed.

Ari looked over at Cullen who held her left hand firmly to his chest. "It'll be alright" Cullen looked at his wife with a smile and tears in his eyes, as he stroked the top of Ari's head.

Dorian looked stood next to the midwife as to supervise in an attempt to prevent any excessive bleeding. The midwife looked at Ari, "Are you ready my lady?

Ari nodded as she struggled to stay calm so she could breathe. The midwife then looked Ari's belly with the large knife and then set upon her task. Ari kept her eyes on Cullen as she didn't want to look at the huge knife. Cullen kept his eyes fixed on Ari, always on Ari.

"Things will be alright, it'll be over soon." Cullen kissed Ari's head as they squeezed each other's hand. "Our baby will be here soon and this will be over." Cullen looked into Ari's eyes and he saw fear within them. Ari said nothing for her eyes said everything.

"If I don't survive this, burry me in the Chantry's gardens in Val Royeaux."

Cullen kissed Ari's hand with passion, "You're not going anywhere Ari so don't talk like that, alright?"

Ari's mouth opened as if she was shocked. She could feel the midwife's hand going into her womb and slowly pulling out the baby's head. Cullen looked over for a second and saw lots of blonde hair before he looked back at Ari.

"It's got blonde hair." Cullen chuckled.

Tears poured down Ari's cheeks as she and Cullen heard the midwife, "Ser Pavus, please help with the bleeding and slow it down."

Cullen looked over to see Dorian's hands over Ari's belly and mana surrounded it as the blood pouring out of Ari's belly slowed. Cullen saw the midwife put the knife down as her left hand held Ari's flesh open as her right hand, went inside the womb again to retrieve the baby further. This caused Ari to gasp out of shock, which caused him to look back at Ari.

Ari's mouth gaped open as she felt a lot of pressure which caused her to groan. She squeezed Cullen's hand as it was extremely uncomfortable. Cullen looked over at the midwife as she seemed to put in both hands to pull the baby out. He looked back at Ari who cried out as she felt her baby leaving her body. Cullen watched as the midwife pulled the baby and in an instant the baby flopped out of Ari and onto the blanket causing it scream.

Ael and Josephine were holding each other as they prayed and were relieved to hear such strong screams come out of the tent.

"Thank the Maker!" Ael cried out.

Cullen's eyes filled with tears as he saw that they had a little girl, she had blonde hair, her mother's lips and nose. She had Cullen's cheeks and amber eyes. The midwife cut the cord and handed the baby off to an assistant who whisked the baby aside to get her clean. Ari could see Cullen chumping at the bit to see the baby.

"Go Cullen, see our baby." Ari urged gently.

Cullen looked at the midwife who was sewing Ari's wounds as fast as she could to prevent anymore excessive bleeding. Cullen then looked back at Ari kissing her hand, "I will be right back."

When the midwife was done she gave Maxwell a nod as she left to talk to the Inquisitor.

Maxwell looked over at Dorian, "Take the Elfroot leaves and put them over Ari's wound. Then cast a healing spell upon the leaves themselves. It will cause them to heal Ari faster." Dorian nodded as started to place the leaves of the Elfroot on Ari's wound.

The midwife walked out looking at Ael and Josephine, "Your sister has given birth to a healthy baby girl."

Ael's eyes showed his concern and worry, "What about Ari?"

Before the woman could answer the three heard Cullen scream in horror. Ael along with the others ran inside to see Cullen holding Ari in his arms. Ari's eyes were closed as a small dribble of blood had escaped the corner of the right side of her mouth. Cullen feverishly kissed his wife's head as his left hand stroked Ari's hair.

Ael dropped to his knees as tears exploded from Ael's eyes, Josephine had her right hand over her mouth. Maxwell ran over to Cullen and tried to pull him off of Ari but Cullen wouldn't have it. He was insane with grief and Dorian helped Maxwell pull Cullen off of Ari. Cullen hit the floor with a thud on his butt, as Maxwell ran over to Ari and held her left hand in his and felt her neck for any sign of life. Ael's body felt numb and his vision began to swim. Ael saw Cullen still struggling to get out Dorian's grip.

Josephine knelt down and tried to console her husband but Ael couldn't hear anything as his ear began to start ringing. Tears poured down his cheeks as the air had left his lungs. Josephine stroked the sides of his head. Ael noticed Josephine turning her head and look at Maxwell who spoke. Cullen stopped struggling as he gave a look of disbelief.

Maxwell smiled as tears poured down his cheeks as a soft green glow came from his hands. Cullen ran over and stood next to Maxwell.

Cullen broke out into a hoarse sob as Ari's eyes fluttered but they didn't open. To Cullen it was the only sign he needed that things would be okay. Cullen fell to knees as his forehead laid against his hands that clutched onto Ari's left hand. He broke out into prayer as he thanked the Maker for sparing his wife.

Josephine looked back at her husband and smiled and hugged Ael. It slowly dawned Ael that something positive had happened and slowly his senses came back to him, first was his vision then his hearing.

"Thank the Maker! Thank the Maker!" Cullen repeated.

Ael looked to his left and saw Josephine holding her new Niece as she gently hushed the baby. Ael slowly got up as she walked over to him with the baby. Ael looked at the infant who was wrapped snuggly in a set of blankets. Ael took the baby from Josephine and walked slowly over to Cullen. Cullen stood up as he wept and saw his daughter in her Uncle's arms. Ael looked at his Sister as she opened her eyes just enough for Ael to see a hint of blue, before they closed.

Cullen took his daughter from Ael so he could kneel next to his sister. Ael gently took his Sister's hand into his and kissed the top of it. "Thank you blessed Andraste for giving me this favor, thank you!"

Ael then stood up and turned to look at his brother and hugged him, "Thank you Max! You did well! You did well!" Maxwell chuckled as he hugged his Brother, "Thank the Maker you're a mage little brother! Thank the Maker!"

Maxwell laughed as he patted Ael on the back, "I'm glad to finally have a family member think so!"

Josephine then parted the two, "Come gentleman we should leave the Commander to tend his family and for the lady to recover!" The two dared not to question Josephine as she had a serious look in her eye.

Cullen was then left to tend to his family as the healers finished cleaning up and giving Ari one final look over before they too, left them alone.


	35. Brothers in Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisition fights Corypheus' army to get the Elven Temple.

When morning had come to the Arbor Wilds. The time had come to confront Corypheus, preventing him from reaching his goal of an Elven artifact.

Cullen was finishing putting on his armor. He was careful to be as quiet as possible for Ari was still sleeping and so was the baby. Cullen didn't want to leave his family but after this day, he was determined to see that were safe from Corypheus along with the Venatori and the Wardens that he still controlled.

Ael entered Cullen's tent, "Good, I caught you before you left and all this madness starts." Ael looked at Ari, "Is Ari alright?"

Cullen nodded, "Yes, she is doing quite well." Cullen sighed, "She hasn't opened her eyes since but I've stayed up all night watching over her."

After the birth Ael took his Niece with him and Josephine for the night. Ael wanted his sister to rest and recover. Josephine nursed the infant since her own breasts were filled with milk, her own baby was due at any time.

Cullen growled as he rubbed the back of his neck as he watched Ael kneel down and hold Ari's hand. Ael kissed his Sister's hand. "May Andraste watch over and protect you Ari."

Cullen walked closer to her as he chuckled, "She would say the same thing to you."

Ael looked at Cullen and smiled knowing he was right. Cullen kissed his wife's forehead as she slept and held her hand to his chest plate. "I promise you, I shall return to you and our children."

Cullen and Ael then exited the tent with Cullen to lead out the men against Corypheus' troops. Ael caught sight of his extremely pregnant wife talking to Empress Celene. As Empress Celene caught sight of Ael who was walking up from behind, Josephine turned around and smiled seeing her husband.

The Empress smiled, "We are gladdened to see you Herald. This day will be recalled for ages, we are privileged to witness the fulfillment of the Inquisition's purpose."

Ael bowed to the Empress with a smile, "The sight of our Orlesian allies risking their lives here humble me."

Celene smiled, "Your worthy cause would have friends, even if we did not will it. Men and women of faith serve you, their favor is no less than our own, their service no less dear. With Orlais at your side, we will see victorious against Corypheus. May you walk in the light."

Ael turned and saw Josephine smiling at him, "Inquisitor"

Ael smiled, even now with her heavy with his child about to burst from her loins, Josephine still used all formalities in front of Royalty and Diplomats.

Josephine smiled as she smiled, "I hear this _Eluvian_ lies in a temple nearby." Josephine held Ael's hands and gave a gentle squeeze as she hung her head. "No doubt you're departing for it now." Josephine looked up at Ael with tears in her eyes, "Be safe."

Ael hugged his wife as he kissed the top of Josephine's head. "Promise me you'll take Hunter, our Niece and yourself out of here the instant the fight comes closer."

Josephine felt Ael gently squeeze her as he wanted her to respond but in truth she didn't want to. She didn't want to leave her husband the father of her child behind.

Ael squeezed her again, "Josie"

Josephine nodded, "I promise" She looked at Ael with fear in her eyes.

Josephine hugged Ael tightly, as she began to cry. "Please come back to me my love, I don't want to raise our child alone. Promise me you won't die out there." she begged.

Ael held Josephine's face with his hands looking at her. Ael passionately kissed her, Josephine's fingers ran through Ael's hair as he held her close. Josephine felt Ael's hold on her loosen as he walked away from her as she had tears in her eyes.

Ael walked around the camp, and the Captain of the camp came walking up to him. "Inquisitor", she called bowing.

Ael acknowledged her, "Captain, How goes the battle?" he asked as they walked together.

"We have the Venatori on the run, Commander Cullen has nearly crushed all of the Venatori even with their Master nearby.", the Captain reported.

Ael started to worry for Cullen, "Our scouts saw Corypheus traveling to some Elven ruins to the North. We can clear you a path through his armies."

Ael was happy to hear Cullen was doing so well, he wanted to ask how he was doing, but Ael knew he couldn't worry about just one man. "Make the Monsters pay Captain! Leave none standing!" he ordered.

The Captain stood on Ael's heel with her right hand to her chest, "We shall not flinch your Worship, not a one of us! Andraste guide you Inquisitor!", said the Captain and then walked off.

Morrigan walked up to Ael slowly, "I wonder, is it Andraste's name that's invoked during battle or is it a more immediate name that comes to mind?", she questioned.

Ael looked at her displeased, "They show me respect, Morrigan. No one mistakes me for the Maker."

Morrigan just looked at him, "If your scouts report accurately, I believe these ruins to be the temple of the Mythal!"

Ael looked a little puzzled, "Which is?"

Morrigan just looked at Ael, "A place of worship and of Elven legend. If Corypheus seeks it then the Eluvian he seeks lies within!"

Explosions could be heard in the background causing both women to look at the forest. Ael look at Morrigan, "Let us hope we reach this temple before this entire forest is reduced to ash!"

Ael, Vivienne, Cassandra, Varric and Morrigan gathered and together helped push the Wardens and Venatori back through the forest. Blood and gore they and the Inquisition made them pay for every inch. Hours passed, and they all had climbed slops, tread through water, cut through vines; they finally got to one of the main Venatori camps.

Ael noticed there were other Elves that were there, they moved in the shadows. Some seemed to appear from smoke others dropped from the trees. Ael had never seen them before. They attacked the Wardens, the Red Venatori and the Inquisition soldiers, no one was safe from them.

"These Elves are NOT Dalish!", Ael cried out, "Maybe they are the reason so few return from the Arbor Wilds?", questioned Morrigan fighting off all that she could. Trying to anticipate these Elves moves were nearly damn near impossible.

It took hours to push through the wilds and when Ael got to the last of the onslaught he saw Cullen and some of his own men fighting off corrupted red Templars and wardens at the Temple's gates. Ael refused to let Cullen battle alone and wished to secure his return to his sister and family. Together they had each other's back. They fought off whoever stood against them. Ael caught sight of a red Templar whose hands were morphed into red lyrium crystals. He'd climbed onto an arch way that was above them. They creature jumped off aiming his arms at Cullen who was fighting off a warden. Without thought Ael knocked Cullen and the Warden down as the templar landed on top of them.

Cullen's sword went through the warden and killed him. Ael's sword went through the Templar's chest killing him. Cullen groaned as he fought to get free. Cassandra and other soldiers ran to them and helped roll the Templar off of Ael. As the templar fell away part of his crystalized hand broke off on the right side of Ael's shoulder causing him to cry out in pain.

Cullen's heart pounded as he looked at his friend's wound. "Inquisitor!"

Cassandra knelt beside Ael and Cullen as she tried to examine the wound but with Ael's armor it made it hard to examine it properly. Some of the crystal stuck out about eight inches out from his back and chest.

Ael groaned in extreme pain as Cullen shook his head, "Why?"

Ael tried to chuckle but it hurt like hell, "I couldn't let you have all the glory Cullen."

Cassandra looked at Cullen then at Ael, "We're going to have to pull this crystal this crystal out Inquisitor. However I don't know if any shards will be left behind."

Ael knew what that meant and didn't relish the idea of becoming a crystalized fixture in Skyhold's garden. Ael nodded as Cassandra took a breath and pulled it out of Ael's shoulder. Ael screamed from the pain and gritted his teeth. Ael sat up as Cullen examined the back of Ael's wound and didn't see any crystals. Cassandra looked at the wound in Ael's chest and didn't see anything either. Blood was pouring out but not at rate that threatened his life immediately.

Cullen helped Ael stand up and gave the man his sword. Vivienne walked over to Ael and gave disapproving sound. "My dear we can't have you running around this forest like this. You'll pass out of blood loss before we reach the ruins."

Vivienne held each hand on either side of the wound and they took on a soft glow. Ael's shoulder felt warm and felt good as his wounds sealed. After a moment Cullen gave Ael his sword back to him. Ael took a few swings and was satisfied that he could still fight. Ael took his shield and smiled at his friend, "Don't tell Josie about this."

Cullen nodded before he watched Ael and the others enter the Temple and out of his view, Cullen prayed to the Maker that he'd see his friend again.


	36. The Price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ael and all those with him finally reach the Elven Temple and finally learn of the secrets that lay within.

Ael ran through the Temple's entry way, "That must be the Temple of Mythal!"

"Prepare yourself my dear" said Vivienne "it's likely Corypheus will make an appearance."

Ael gave a smirk as he ran, "I count on it, be ready!"

"I hear fighting ahead!" Morrigan called out as echoes of battles bounced of the corridor's walls.

Ael didn't know what was to be found ahead but Ael was hoping to see Corypheus and to make a final stead and end it, once and for all. As Ael neared the end of the corridor he slowed and carefully walked to a banister which lead off to the balcony. Bodies of wardens, Venatori or templars strewn about. Death filled everyone's nostrils as they carefully approached.

Birds flew overhead as tall lush trees filled the skyline, as Ael and the others carefully approached Ael could see stirrings between the polls of the banister. Morrigan and Ael kept a low profile as they looked over the railing to red Templars and Venatori approach a small group of elves. They were in sleek armor and hooded cowls. One elf was as tall as Solas walked backward across a stone bridge, and two elven statues were at the either side of the entry way.

The elf looked at his aggressors as he shook his head, "Na Melana Sur, Banallen!"

Calpernia was down below and gave the elf a wicked snear, "The wretch mocks you, Master!"

Corypheus approached the small group of elves which on closer inspection seemed to be mages as they held staves.

"These are but remnants, they will not keep us from The Well of Sorrows."

Ael instantly became confused and looked at Morrigan, "Well of Sorrow?"

Morrigan looked at Ael holding up her hands as she shook her head, for she was as equally confused. They both looked back at spectacle as the statues seemed to let off some sort of electric energy. As if they sensed a wicked energy trying to pass by them. The elves backed up further back onto the bridge as Corypheus approached. Corypheus stopped as he looked at the statues that seemed to awaken to his presence.

Corypheus looked back at the elves and continued his approach, "Be honored! Witness death at the hands of a new god!"

The tall elf looked at Corypheus unafraid and unwilling to back down to Corypheus. Once Corypheus walked between the statues energy erupted from them and engulfed Corypheus. Who for a moment seemed unaffected by the assault. The tall elf backed away from Corypheus as he watched the statues cast their magic. Corypheus grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up as his feet flailed into the air. The elf watched the flesh melt off of Corypheus' bones and his eyes melt out of his head. The bones then disintegrated which caused an explosion and for him to fall back to the ground. The force of the explosion caused Morrigan, Ael and the others to fall backward as well.

As the dust settled Ael and the others had walked down a set of stairs and walked through the devastation all around them. Ael and Morrigan caught sight of Calpernia and her men crossing the end of the bridge, and threw the main entrance of the temple. Before going herself, Calpernia looked back Ael for a moment before she followed her men inside. Ael heard stirrings behind him and turned around, as to figure out where the sounds were coming from.

Ael noticed the body of a Grey Warden who was clearly dead slowly rise up, his body motioned as if he was going to be sick. Slowly the body rose to its feet which caused Ael to step back a little. Black fluid like blood erupted from the warden's mouth until the body exploded open and skeletal remains emerged from the fluid and warden's body. No one could believe what they were seeing.

"It cannot be!" Morrigan exclaimed in shock.

A claw ripped out of the mess which caused Ael to startle and motion his right hand at the others. "Across the bridge. NOW!" Ael ordered.

Everyone ran for the bridge as Corypheus' body took shape and he looked at his enemies with harsh and wicked eyes. Corypheus looked into the sky as a huge shriek erupted from overhead as flaps of great wings could be heard.

The dragon cut through the tree tops as everyone ran across the bridge as fast as possible. With the echoing shrieks and flapping wings it wasn't hard for them to run like Andraste with her ass on fire. Everyone ran through the doorway of the main body of the temple. Cassandra and Vivienne braced themselves behind one massive door with Varric behind the other. Morrigan and Ael were the last to pass through the doors and each took a door to go behind and together everyone struggled to push the doors closed.

Just as the massive doors closed the dragon breathed its red lyrium fire but when the doors shut a magic seal locked them and the force of it all threw everyone backward. Everyone quickly got up and continued to run till they reached an open courtyard covered in ferns, ivy and what looked like platform with an elven statue at the center of it. Exotic birds perched overhead as the sunlight spilled from the tree tops and the high walls of the temple.

Morrigan looked around and seemed pleased, "At last, Mythal's sanctum. Let us proceed before Corypheus interferes."

Cassandra became agitated as she pointed her right index finger at her, "You said Corypheus wanted the Eluvian, but he mentioned a _Well of Sorrows_ which is right?"

Morrigan gave a puzzled look as she scratched the top of her head. "I...am uncertain of what he referred to."

Ael shrugged as he looked at Morrigan, "Could they be the same? Could _Eluvian_ mean _Well of Sorrows_?"

Morrigan shook her head, "No. It seems an Eluvian is not the prize Corypheus seeks." Ael looked at Morrigan irritated as he folded his arms. Morrigan gave a snort, "Yes, I was wrong!" she snapped, "Does that please you? Whatever the Well of Sorrows might be, Corypheus seeks it, and thus you must keep it from his grasp."

Ael turned and walked a little ways looking at the ruins and all its splendor. Even though where he was a once in a lifetime opportunity Ael wanted to go home with his family and wait for the birth of his child.

Ael then looked over his shoulder, "Let's find this well before Corypheus' people do." Ael walked further in, "I want to know how Corypheus returned to life? We saw him die."

Morrigan looked at Ael, "And his life force passes on any blighted creature, Darkspawn or Grey Warden."

Varric shook his head as he realized, "So that's how the bastard survived Hawke."

Ael gave a snort, "We'll find a way to stop Corypheus once we are done here."

"Tis strange," said Morrigan, "Archdemons possess the same ability but still Grey Wardens are able slay them. Yet Corypheus they locked away, perhaps they knew he could do this, but not how."

As they walked towards further in Ael walked around the platform and saw it had stairs. Ael walked up them with Morrigan behind and when he stepped onto the huge floor tiles, they lit up with a blue energy.

"It appears the Temple's magicks are still strong." Morrigan said as she looked at the statue what was becoming overgrown with ivy. There was a small bare patch that had elven writing on it. Morrigan seemed very engrossed on reading them.

Ael looked at Morrigan seeing the writing, "Is this elven? Does it say anything about this _Well of Sorrows_?"

Morrigan gently shook her head, "I only recognize a few phrases...ah!" Morrigan seemed to recognize something. "_Abalsan_, meaning: _place of sorrow_. That must mean the well." Morrigan narrowed her eyes as she pointed at the writing, "There is something about knowledge...respectful or pure. Shiven, shivennen..."

Morrigan shrugged her shoulders as she shook her head, "Tis all I can translate, that it mentions the well is a good omen." she told Ael as she looked at him.

Ael knew that at least this was a start and now they had more knowledge about the well then they did a moment ago. "At least we know the Well of Sorrows was important. "

Morrigan narrowed her eyes as she approached the statue, "Supplicants to Mythal would have first paid obeisance here. Following their path may aid entry."

Cassandra looked at Ael, Preform an ancient ritual to oppise elven gods, long dead or no I don't like it."

Morrigan looked at Cassandra, "If need be, unless you wish to turn back." Cassandra knew very well they couldn't turn back.

Ael was cautious in wanting to activate any magic that had anything to do with the elves. As he stepped on each tile they lit up and he did this till he reached back to his original starting point. Once complete a noise like something unlocked could be heard.

"Morrigan gave a small smile, "Well done, let us see what awaits."

Vivienne looked at Morrigan as she extended out her right hand, "After you, I insist."

Ael walked up a stair case that led upward and there was a huge set of doors that seemed to be glowing blue, like lyrium. When Ael pushed the doors open the doors stopped glowing and another set of doors stood about a hundred feet away. Ael heard explosions from the other side of the doors as he opened them. Calpernia and her Venatori had blown off a set of doors across a vast courtyard with a huge pond in the middle of it. Calpernia turned around as Ael and the others entered this courtyard and Ael could see they were above on a balcony that could be accessed from a staircase.

Calpernia pointed their intruders, "Don't let them pass!" she ordered.

Venatori from all sides came out from the ruins cornering Ael and the others. Calpernia a few others jumped into a massive hole in the floor that had opened from the explosion. Ael and the others fought off each Venatori and as the pushed for access to Calpernia jumped.

Once all the Venatori were dead, Ael wove at his friends, "Come on we might catch them!"

Ael and the others got to hole and were about to jump in Morrigan blocked their entry point with her hands held out. "Hold! A moment. While they rush ahead, this leads to our true destination." She told them pointing another set of doors behind them. "We should walk the petitioner's path, as before."

Vivienne gave a stubborn look as she shook her head. "Lady Morrigan was wrong about Corypheus Seeking the Eluvian. Do we trust her now? While we dally with rituals, the Inquisition soldiers die outside these walls. Down is swifter."

Ael knew Vivienne was right, "Performing these _rituals_ may mean the difference between reaching the well before Corypheus' minions and not at all!" Morrigan protested.

Ael looked at the doors and worried as no one knew what was behind them, "We don't know what's behind those doors. They might have a reason for going another way."

Morrigan gave Ael a firm look, "Had they the option, they would have proceeded. _That_ must lead to their goal."

Ael had a suspicion of Morrigan's true intent, "Their goal? Or yours?"

Morrigan pointed for Ael to walk away from the others with her, "There is...a danger to the natural order. Legends walked Thedas once, thing of might and wonder." Morrigan stopped and turned to look at Ael, "Their passing has left us all the lesser. Corypheus would squander the ancient power of the well. I would have it restored."

Ael smiled as he folded his arms, "I wasn't expecting your answer to be so...romantic."

Morrigan smiled as she took a sigh, "Trust me. Your surprise is matched only by my own." Morrigan's face became saddened as she looked downward. "Mankind blunders through the world, crushing what it does not understand: elves, dragons, magic...the list is endless. We must stem the tide or be left with nothing more than the mundane. This I know to be true."

Morrigan gave a sly smile as she shook her head, "I read more in the first chamber than I revealed. It said a great boon is given to those who us the Well of Sorrows...but at a terrible price."

Ael didn't like to being deceived but at the moment getting angry about it was pointless. "What _exactly_ did that altar say about the well of sorrows?"

Morrigan sighed, "Like most elven writings, it was insufferably vague. The term I deciphered was halam'shivanas: the sweet sacrifice of duty." Ael seemed intrigued by its meaning, "It implies the loss of something personal for duty's sake. Yet for those who served at this temple, a worthwhile trade."

Ael sighed as he tilted his head slightly to the left, "Did you not trust me enough to tell me about this price when you read it?"

"I hoped to find more information. If I intended to cheat you, I would have feigned ignorance entirely." Morrigan gave a firm look, "My priority is your cause, but if the opportunity arises to save this well, I am willing to pay the cost.

"To gain what?" Ael questioned.

"That is what we must discover. The rituals may point the way." Morrigan as she motioned her head towards the door.

Ael thought for a moment and realized if they went the way Morrigan wanted it may be wiser. As a Templar Ael knew that rushing into dangerous magical areas with little regard, respect or understanding was dangerous. However at times if one respects the foreign magic and place it was safest.

Morrigan pointed the way to find more puzzling tiles for him to step on and unlock after all of the puzzled were complete the same noise of the doors unlocking could be heard and Ael along with the others headed back to the Main entry doors that led inside the temple. As before the doors were glowing blue. Ael opened the doors and entered with his companions not sure what to find.

Morrigan looked all around the temple, "Tis not what I expected. What was this chamber used for?" she wondered.

Once the doors were heard closing behind them smoke rose from behind them as if was a screen and Ael knew at once there were armed behind them, at the ready. "We're being watched."

Ael looked upward on a raised platform and he saw the same elf Corypheus had attacked earlier walk to the edge, looking at them.

"Venavis" he spoke to Ael and the others. Ael stopped and looked up at the elf who seemed rather displeased.

The elf who had his arms folded rose his right hand as he spoke, "You...are unlike the other invaders." Ael's hand flared, "You bear the mark of magic which is...familiar." The elf looked at them curiously, "How has this come to pass? What is your connection to those who first disturbed our slumber?"

Ael took a single step forward, "They are my enemies, as well as yours."

The elf narrowed his eyes, "I am called Abelas. We are sentinels, tasked with standing against those who trespass on sacred ground. We wake only to fight, to preserve this place. Our numbers diminish with each invasion." Abelas began to pass around from his perch, "I know what you seek, like all who come before, you wish to drink from the Vir'Abelasan."

Morrigan looked at Ael, "_The place of the way of sorrows_, he speaks of the well!" she whispered intently.

Abelas looked at Morrigan for he'd heard every word she spoke to Ael. "It is not _for_ you. It is not for _any _of you."

Ael looked at Abelas with curiosity, "So...you're elves from ancient times? Before the Tevinter Imperium destroyed Arlathan?"

Abelas shook his head, "The Shemlen did not destroy Arlathan. We Elven warred upon ourselves. By the time doors to this sanctuary closed, our time was over. We awaken only when called, and each time find the world more foreign that before. It is meaningless, we endure. The Vir'Abelasan must be preserved."

Ael looked at Abelas still filled with curiosity, "What _is_ this Vir'Abelasan exactly?"

Abelas lowered his arms, It is a path, one walked only by those who toiled in Mythal's favor."

Morrigan looked at Ael, "He speaks of priests, perhaps?"

"More than that you need not know." Abelas finished.

Ael knelt down showing Abelas respect, "We did not come here to fight you, nor to steal from your temple."

Abelas gave a look of approval and gave a nod, "I believe you. Trespassers you are, but you have followed rites of petition. You have shown respect to Mythal. If these others are enemies of yours, we will aid you in destroying them. When this is done, you shall be permitted to depart...and never return."

Cassandra gave a disapproving look, "I do not trust them. We know not what they'll do once the battle is over."

Morrigan shook her head, "Consider carefully, you must stopy Corypheus, yes, but you may also need the well for your own."

Ael didn't care about the well or its properties, he just wanted to prevent Corypheus from gaining such power and destroying their world with it. Ael looked at Abelas, "We accept your offer."

Abelas pointed to his right, "You will be guided to those you seek. As for the Vir'Abelasan...it shall not be despoinled, even if I must destroy it myself." Abelas withdrew from Ael's sight which caused Morrigan to panic.

"No!" Morrigan cried and changed herself into a raven and flew after Abelas.

"Morrigan!" Ael called out attempting for her to comeback.

However Morrigan was gone and Ael knew he and the others had to proceed to stop Calpernia and Corypheus. Their guide walked them through massive corridors, with altars to different gods could been seen with offerings. Veil fire gave the temple an eerie look to it and everyone was careful to not to stray from the path in fear of getting lost. Ael marveled at the wonder and beauty of such a place and feared Corypheus would destroy it.

When they guide stopped she opened a door which had the others walk through it. There was a small battalion of Venatori which were easily killed enough. Ael opened a set of doors and saw a massive clearing and a huge hill with what Ael assumed had the well at the top of it. A huge mirror could be seen on top of it.

Ael ran down the stairs as he heard fighting and as he reached the bottom the fighting stopped. When Ael turned the bend he saw Calpernia with her men killing the last of the resisting elves.

Calpernia held out her hand at the hill that held the well and looked at it with intense desire. "So close, the well knows its vessel...and those who would despoil it." Calpernia heard her enemies approaching from behind. "Stand aside, Inquisitor." she ordered.

Calpernia turned around looking at them, "The trials you set me, I have overcome. As a curtesy leave now, or not at all." she warned.

Ael shook his head, "No Calpernia, We have things to discuss."

Calpernia gave a nod of agreement, "True. I did not think you so civilized. You serve your people you have one last chance to save them." Calpernia looked over her shoulder, "The Well of Sorrows overflows with knowledge, power abandoned by those the elves worshipped as gods." Calpernia looked back at Ael, "To walk the fade without the anchor _that_ is what the Well of Sorrows will give Corypheus."

Ael shook his head, "Why would Corypheus think entering the fade will work any better than the last time?"

Calpernia shook her head as knew Ael being a Templar he knew nothing of the well. "Speech without understanding Templar. I knew you'd take the well for yourself, to ransack its wisdom to try to defeat Corypheus." She began to pace around, "But you'd still be just a Templar, playing with a sword. Corypheus will wield it as a master."

Ael was still aware Calpernia knew nothing of Corypheus' true intentions for her. "Once you've drunk from the well, Corypheus will use a ritual on you." Ael gave her a firm look, "You'll be a mindless tool, enslaved to his will."

Calpernia looked at Ael shocked as she took a step back shaking her head. "That...where I come from, idle tales must be proven."

"Here," Ael removed a rolled up parchment from his belt and threw it at Calpernia. "The page with his bind ritual." Calpernia picked it up and started to read it, "He tried it on you master, Erathenes."

Calpernia couldn't believe what she was reading, "How could you know?" Calpernia looked back at the document, And these runes, no one has written in these since..." Ael was right, Corypheus was going to betray her. Calpernia was enraged as she paced around in an agitated manner. "He made so many promises. And every one, a lie!" In her rage, Calpernia set the document on fire, "Venhedis Kaffan Vas!"

Calpernia balled up her fists, "He was to give Tevinter a true leader! If Corypheus would misuse me, he'd misuse them too." She shook her head as she scrunched her eyes shut. "I was blind!"

Ael then realized Calpernia's intentions, "That's why you joined Corypheus? To see Tevinter rebuild?"

Calpernia gave Ael a determined look, "To see her reborn. Slaves allowed their true potential. Corruption excised. Tevinter was the cradle of civilization. Imagine what her future could be. A crafter of wonders, standing against the savage Qunari. A beacon for all."

Ael remembered his talk with Dorian and what he wanted for his homeland. It was the same thing Calpernia wanted and he couldn't hate her for that even if she was walking down the wrong path for it. Ael however could see Calpernia could achieve her goal still in a better way.

"Perhaps Tevinter does need a strong leader. Be that woman, while you still can."

Calpernia was still mistrustful of Ael's intentions. A Templar urging a mage to do good? Calpernia folded her arms, "You mock me, Inquisitor. As if you'd let me walk away."

Cassandra looked Calpernia irritated, "The Inquisitor is showing you great mercy, mage. Do not waste it."

Calpernia looked at the well, "If Corypheus triumphs...listen." She advised, "If any power can challenge him, it lies in the well. Perhaps its price is too high. But if you can take it...humble him." Calpernia looked back at Ael, "Vitae benefaria, Inquisitor. Do not follow us."

Ael had no intentions on following Calpernia or her men at this point. Calpernia began to walk away before stopping again. "I will give you some time. I go to confront my master. Then I will return to Tevinter...if there is anything left of me.

Abelas came running to the base of The Well of Sorrows. Magically stairs formed upwards to the well itself.

"ABELAS!" Ael cried out chasing after him.

A crow's cry could be heard overhead as Abelas ran up the steps. He was desperate to outrun them both. Morrigan cut him off reappearing in her natural form in a cloud of smoke and purple energy. Abelas turned around realizing he was cut off on both sides.

"You heard his parting words Inquisitor, the elf seeks to destroy the well of sorrows.", said Morrigan.

Abelas looked back looking at Ael, "So, the Sanctum is despoiled at last." said Abelas.

"You would've destroyed the well yourself given the chance!" Morrigan accused.

Abelas' eyes burned with justification, "To keep it from your grasping fingers!" he declared. Aebelas looked at them both, "Better it be lost then bestowed on the undeserving."

Morrigan looked at him with nothing but disdain, "Fool!" she mocked, "You'd let your people's legacy rot in the shadows!"

Ael had enough have Morrigan's disrespect and didn't wish to disturb the well if there was no need to. "Corypheus needed Calpernia to us the well, without her there is no vessel to claim it!"

Morrigan wasn't impressed, she turned for a rebuttal, "The moment we leave, he will send more forces to secure this place!" Morrigan's face softened "The well clearly offers power Inquisitor, if that power can be turned against Corypheus, can you not afford to use it?", she questioned.

Abelas shook his head, "Do you even know what you ask?" looking out at the well, "As each servant of Mythal reached the end of their years, they would pass their knowledge through this!" Abelas out stretched his hand over the pool.

Abelas turned to look at them, "All that we were, all knew; it would be lost forever."

Ael looked at him with great sadness in her eyes and heart, "This can't be easy holding onto what's left."

Abelas just looked at Ael seeing he recognized this pain, "You cannot imagine. Each time we awaken it slips further from our grasp."

Abelas looked back at Ael, "You have shown respect to Mythal, there is a righteousness I cannot deny." He looked at Ael with willful eyes, "Is that your desire? To partake from the Vir'abelasan the best you can? To fight your enemy?" he questioned.

Ael looked at Abelas honestly, he didn't care what Morrigan thought or said, "Not without your permission."

Abelas looked at Ael, "One does not obtain permission, one obtains the right!". He turned and started to walk away he stopped, "The Vir'abelasan may be too much for a mortal to comprehend."

Abelas turned to look at them, "Brave it if you must, but know you this! You'll be bound as we are bound forever to the will of Mythal!", he warned.

Morrigan wasn't scared by this warning, "Bound? To a Goddess who no longer exists? If she ever did?", she mocked.

Abelas just looked at her, "Bound, as we are bound"

Ael looked at him, "Thank you for this gift Abelas!"

Abelas looked at Ael, "Do not thank me yet Shemlen."

Morrigan looked at Ari was looking at the well, "You'll note the intact Eluvian! I was correct on_that _account at least!"

Ael looked at Morrigan, "Is it still a threat? Can Corypheus us it to travel the Fade?"

Morrigan turned to look at Ael better, "You'll remember when I took you through my Eluvian I said each required a key?"

Ael nodded, "The well is the key!"

Morrigan stretched out her hand out over the well, "Take its power and Mythal's last Eluvian will be no more use to Corypheus than glass." Morrigan looked at the well like she had an unquenchable thirst. "I didn't expect the well to look so; hungry."

Ael's eye's widened a little he didn't want anything rash to happen. "Let's not be reckless, I don't want anyone hurt."

Morrigan snapped out of her trance and looked at Ael. "I'm willing to pay the price the well demands. I'm also the best suited to use it in your service."

Ari looked back at Morrigan, "Of those present I alone have the training to make use of this! Please let me drink Inquisitor!"

Ael looked at his friends, "Thoughts?"

Vivienne looked at Ael then Morrigan, "I would not trust the power in that well with anyone but you, my dear."

Cassandra was honest as always, "If it is truly between you and her...then let her take the risk. Maker help us all."

Varric was shocked and shrugged his shoulders, "You're asking me? This is a lot of..." Varric struggled for the right word, "weird. I barely understand how any of this works."

Morrigan looked back at Ael, "Enough deliberation. Give me your decision."

Ael looked the well and realized what if the price was his life? Could he risk leaving his family, his child, his wife behind?

Ael looked at Morrigan, "The well is yours."

Morrigan turned to the well with hunger and lust in her eyes. Morrigan started to walk down the wells steps, the wells powers awakened when Morrigan entered and immersed herself into the wells waters. The waters boiled and bubbled until the water out of the pool, leaving the pool dry. Ael hurried to Morrigan's side calling her name trying to rouse her. Ael knelt beside Morrigan not noticing the mist of the well circling around Morrigan, like it took an interest in her, playing with her. Morrigan awoke sitting up disorientated grabbing her face speaking Elvish.

After a moment Morrigan regained herself, "I am intact!" She got up onto her feet turning around looking around "There is much to sift through but now we can"

The mist around them circled their feet whispering to Morrigan, she caught sight of Corypheus, he had entered the well's chamber. Seeing the others he roared in anger. He forced himself to take flight to the well, Ari felt the baby kick her ferociously as Morrigan's body got hot and took on a blue glow.

The Eluvian activated as Morrigan summoned it, "The mirror!" she shouted.

All ran to it but Ael stayed back making sure the others entered the mirror. Strangely the water congealed with a guardian inside of it. It was a female elven woman was all Ael caught sight of before he jumped into the mirror himself.

The guardian stopped Corypheus from entering the mirror long enough to prevent pursuit and he smashed into the mirror shattering it into a thousand pieces.

In Skyhold Morrigan's Eluvian was active and one by one everyone jumped through it. Everyone held their breath as they waited for Ael to emerge. After a moment Ael did running into Cassandra's arms. Cassandra smiled as she looked at Ael helping him steady on her feet. After a few moments Morrigan closed the Eluvian; Morrigan and Ael went to the war Room.

Everyone was there luckily as if they were waiting for them.

Cullen smiled relieved to see his friend, "I'm pleased to report we won the battle Inquisitor. When you went through that mirror, Corypheus and his Archdemon fled the field." Cullen gave a confused look, "I'm not sure why."

Morrigan looked at Cullen, "What he wanted was no longer within the temple."

"Perhaps" said Cullen, "He spent so long trying to get into the temple, he probably couldn't have helped his forces by that point."

Josephine looked at Cullen with baited breath, "Then Corypheus is finished?"

Leliana looked at Josephine with her hands behind her back, "If he is wise, he will hide and rebuild his strength before he attacks again."

Morrigan's eyes narrowed as her face showed certainty, "He will not hide."

Ael sighed in disappointment, he was hoping Corypheus would flee and not return. Ael knew it was a far flung hope but he still wished for it.

Ael knew what that meant, "Meaning he will attack us directly, at Skyhold."

Morrigan held up her hand to give Ael pause, "Not necessarily, but neither will he remain idle."

Ael was comforted by that small thought, his family might remain safe that way.

Leliana became highly suspicious of Morrigan, "And how could you have such insight into his plans?" she questioned firmly.

Morrigan gave Leliana a reassured look, "The Well of Sorrows held many voices, and they speak to me now across the ages." Morrigan looked at Ael, "They hold wisdom, secrets I never dreamed possible. But even they fear what Corypheus has become."

Ael sighed, "Should we fear him more than his army?" he questioned Morrigan.

Morrigan looked away as if searching for something, "Possibly, luckily for you, he has a weakness." Morrigan looked at Ael and the others, "The dragon he calls is not truly and Archdemon. It is a dragon, which Corypheus has invested part of his being. He doubtless did so out of pride, to emulate the gods of old. That pride can be exploited. Kill the dragon, and his ability to leap into other bodies is disrupted. He can be slain."

Ael gave Morrigan a serious look, "You're sure?" he questioned not wanting any misunderstandings. "If there are no bodies for him to jump to..."

Morrigan gave a sly smile, "You assume there is a limit to the range of his power. There is not."

Cullen was getting impatient, "Then what do you purpose? Killing the dragon is no simple task, if it could ever be found."

Morrigan gave a look of assurance, "There is a way to defeat the dragon, to match Corypheus in his power. The well whispers to me now. Your help will be required, Inquisitor. Speak to me when you are ready, and we shall begin."

Morrigan then left the room and Ael looked at Cullen giving a look of uncertainty. "I will see to Skyhold's defenses in the meantime."


	37. Corypheus' End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ael faces Corypheus' one final time during of which his child is due to arrive.

Ael looked at Josephine and could clearly see he hadn't missed the birth of his child, which caused him to sigh in relief. Ael walked over to his wife and felt her belly as Josephine held his hand in place. Ael smiled feeling his baby move around vigorously.

Ael smiled, "How are you feeling Josephine?"

"Tired and uncomfortable to say the least. I have gotten little to no sleep in recent days." Ael kissed Josephine, "It won't last much longer."

Josephine gave a slight giggle, "Yes and we _both_ will get no sleep for quite some time."

Ael chuckled, "I look forward to it." Ael then looked up at Cullen, "How is Ari?"

Cullen looked at Ael with his arms folded, "She's doing better, we had to move slowly in transporting her back to Skyhold. Maxwell kept her comfortable enough during our travel." Cullen sighed, "She's awake now and is able to tend to our Daughter. We have a nanny looking after Hunter for the moment, once Ari recovers more we'll have him around more."

Ael nodded, "Have you picked a name for the baby?"

Cullen smiled as he gave a nod, "We decided to name her, Grace." Ael smiled as he realized they named her after his Mother. 

Ael nodded with approval, "Thank you Cullen, I will go and see Ari in a little while."

Ael then took Josephine's hand and they walked out of the War Room. Ael said nothing the whole time he walked with Josephine and went to his bed Chambers. Josephine giggled as they got to the top of the stairs and into their room.

"My love what are you..." Ael planted a kiss on Josephine as he cradled her jaw with his hands. Josephine could feel the passion come from him. Ael walked Josephine backward till they bumped into their bed.

Josephine was able to take a breath, "What are you doing my love?"

Ael chuckled, "You know what I'm doing Josephine."

Josephine feverishly kissed Ael as he wrapped his arms around her. Ael gently lowered Josephine onto her back. Josephine put her arms back to balance herself. Ael wanted to touch every part of his wife to make sure Josephine was as hot as he was! Both knew once the baby was born their love life would drop off dramatically.

Josephine looked at Ael, "I want..." she moaned as she kissed him, "...you..." Ael nodded not giving Josephine the chance to finish her sentence. Ael's hands were all over Josephine, his hands going up and down her arms till he held Josephine's hands over her head with their fingers interlocked. Ael had to lay on Josephine's left side since being on top of her was no longer an option.

Ael then kissed Josephine long, hard and with passion. Josephine wasn't going to stop him since she loved Ael's touch. Ael pushed Josephine's dress up and took her pants off her. Ael then threw it aside onto the floor. Josephine threw off her clothes as fast as she could as saddled Ael's lap. She then helped pull Ael's shirt off. Ael threw his shirt aside as his left hand held Josephine's jaw as they kissed. He leaned Josephine gently backwards onto the bed. Ael then kissed her with intense passion. Ael unlaced his pants and pulled them down. Ael's cock was so hard it ached. He hadn't been with Josephine in so long just the thought of her made him hard.

Ael looked at Josephine with a fierce wild and hunger as he moved between the space between her thighs. Josephine stopped Ael and looked at him laughing, "Wait...look at me!" Ael did as she laughed, "You can't lay on me anymore! I'm too big!"

Ael hadn't noticed till now how big Josephine had gotten. Ael sat on his knees, rubbing her thighs. They both laughed as he ran his fingers through his hair. Ael thought for a moment as he looked at Josephine.

Ael gave Josephine a look of determined will, "I will have you Josie and I will pleasure you!" he told her in a low sultry growl.

Josephine was almost afraid to look into Ael's gaze for that long moment before he dove between her thighs and buried his face in her. Ael assaulted Josephine with his tongue working her clit relentlessly until she reached her orgasm, screaming. Then Ael slipped a finger inside her did it again! Josephine didn't know Ael could make her come again so quickly. Josephine's soft, dusky skin was dripping with sweat, her body weak from the pleasure. Ael gave a smug look knowing he was the one that made her that way.

Ael got onto his knees and pulled Josephine closer to him on the bed. He lined himself up with Josephine's vaginal entrance and pressed himself within her in one slow, smooth stroke. He sighed in pleasure as he felt Josephine all around him. Josephine marveled at the feel of Ael inside her as he held himself still. Ael took her hands into his as Josephine laid there.

Ael's face gave a look like he was about to burst, "You feel so good around me Josie...Maker's Breath!" Ael struggled not to lose his resolve right then and there. He took a deep breath, "When you squeeze me...Ah!" he shook his head, "Like that...Josie." Ael almost came undone as Josephine had flexed around him. Ael then held Josephine's thighs wide apart, his deep desire for her and determination would kept him from cuming within her.

One of Ael's fingers circled Josephine's clit again, as he began to slowly move inside her, drawing gasps of pain from her, "Can I be on top? It's starting to hurt."

Ael kissed Josephine as he could see her in discomfort, "Yes, of course!"

Ael laid on his back taking off his pants throwing them aside. Josephine mounted him and inserted Ael inside of her. Ael took a moment to look at her. He caressed her breasts seeing that they were different; changing shape. They were getting ready for what was to come. Ael then caressed Josephine's belly which was now very swollen. It wouldn't be long now, any minute, any moment now. Ael felt bad that he hadn't considered that Josephine might have been uncomfortable until now making love. She looked at Ael as she covered her breasts by wrapping her arms around herself.

"Do you find me unattractive? Am I too big?" Ael gave a small laugh, "You will never be unattractive to me!"

Ael gently unwrapped Josephine arms revealing her breasts. "You have never been as beautiful to me as you are now, at this moment."

Ael rubbed Josephine's breasts, her belly. He sat up tangling his left hand into her hair as his right hand balanced him. "You carry something precious to me! Nothing can you ever be but the most beautiful woman of all Thedas."

Josephine broke down into tears upon hearing those words. She stroked the sides of Ael's face as he lovingly kissed her. He took his left hand and wrapped it around Josephine's waist as she put her arms around his neck. Ael guided Josephine to move her hips. She moaned as Ael's kisses filled her. He leaned back as both his hands holding Josephine's hips. Ael started to groan as Josephine moved faster, stronger. Ael could see after a short while signs in Josephine's face that her back was starting to hurt. He rolled hosephine onto her left side and raised her right leg; with his right hand.

Josephine turned her head to Ael, "What?"

Ael drew his head close to her, "Trust me", he whispered.

In quick thrust Ael was inside of her and moved quickly. His left hand cupped Josephine's left breast. He kissed the back of Josephine's neck as she moaned. This new position seemed to work better and give them both more pleasure faster. Ael could have Josephine's leg rest on his forearm as his fingers could stimulate her from time to time. With Josephine's cheeks pink and hot, she kept her eyes closed so could focus on the pleasure.

"I'm close my love!"

Ael started to moan and groan, "Me too!"

The two started to match their strides together. Their skin slapping together and felt hot as their nerves tingled all over. Josephine's cheeks flushed as she began to cry out as she stretched out her neck against her left arm. Ael bit her exposed neck, licking it. He took his left hand and gently held Josephine's throat as they moaned. As Ael picked up the pace, the bed started to move, the feet of the bed started to screech against the floor. After a few moments they both cried out together both shaking from aftershocks. Neither wanting to move from they wanted to enjoy every second. Ael started to move away after a long delayed moment.

Josephine grabbed Ael's right hand, "Don't leave, I want things like this for a moment longer."

Ael kissed the back of Josephine's neck, "Alright" he then used his right hand to gently rub her belly. Ael and Josephine's eyes widened as they felt a gush of fluid burst out from between Josephine's legs. Ael sat up and saw the mess all over the bed and chuckled.

Ael looked at Josephine who looked horrified, they had moved so hard in their love making that Josephine's water broke. Ael jumped off the bed and threw his pants on and grabbed a nightgown for Josephine. No one needed to know what they were doing before this happened. Ael helped Josephine off the bed and helped her get her gown on.

Ael kissed his wife, "I will get the midwife." Josephine nodded as Ael ran down the stairs.

Josephine started to get nervous as she knew her time had finally come. This was the one thing Josephine feared, would she have the strength to give birth, would she be able to handle the pain. Josephine just prayed for the baby to birth quickly even though she knew it wasn't likely.

When Ael returned he was dragging the midwife and Maxwell along. Josephine was sitting on the love seat looking confused. "What are you doing?"

Ael was out of breath, "I brought Maxwell because he can numb your pain Josie."

"That's me the magical tranquilizer." Maxwell chuckled.

Ael helped Josephine stand up and helped to the bed and was starting to help her sit back when, a green light flashed into the windows of their chambers. Maxwell looked at his brother's left hand as Ael's mark flared up wildly. Everyone looked out the windows the light dimmed and they could see that the Breach had reopened.

Mawell's face drew concern, "It seems Corypheus is not content to wait anymore." Josephine looked at Ael who spoke, "He's in the valley of sacred ashes?"

Maxwell gave Ael a severe look, "It looks like either Ael closes the Breach or it will destroy everything!"

Josephine shook her head, "But that's madness! Wouldn't it kill him as well?" she looked to her husband who couldn't truly answer that.

Cullen ran up the stair of Ael's chambers, he was well aware what was going on. Cullen walked over to Ael, "Inquisitor, we have no forces to send with you! We must wait for them to return from the Arbor Wilds!"

Ael looked at Cullen he knew better, Ael knew that the not only the lives of Josephine, Ari and the children's lives were at stake but all of Thedas. He looked at Cullen with fierce determination.

"Then I face him alone!" Ael looked at the Breach for a moment before he looked at Josephine. Both knew this was something that had to be done. As much as Ael wanted to stay during Josephine labor and whatch as she gave birth to their child. This was Ael calling, the role he'd been tasked with, to protect all of Thedas.

Josephine kissed her love, "Please becareful my love, return as soon as you can."

Ael looked at Josephine with tears in his eyes as he looked at her belly. Ael kissed the belly and tried not to sob, "Please wait till my return little one. I don't want to miss your entrance into this world."

Ael looked at Cullen, "If I fall...please tell Ari..." Ael couldn't finish the sentence.

Cullen nodded, "I will, don't worry."

Ael nodded as he smiled, "It was an honor to serve you."

Cullen chuckled, "I was going to say the same."

Maxwell walked over to Ael, "Ael wait!" he cried out, Ael stopped descending the stairs. Maxwell walked up to his brother, "I want to come with you. I owe Corypheus for what happened to Haven, and all those who died on both sides."

Ael smiled as he nodded for his brother to come along with him. Maxwell looked at Josephine, "I will send Dorian to help you manage your pain, my lady." Josephine nodded as she watched the two leave and she fell back onto her pillows in frustration.

When Ael got into the Main Hall when he saw Morrigan, "Did you acquire what you needed?"

Morrigan gave a sly smile, "I can match his dragon, yes."

Ael gave a nod, "Then let us go, Corypheus is waiting for us in the valley of Sacred Ashes."

*************************************************************

Down in the Valley the wind blew, the trees rustled, rocks lifted from the ground. Corypheus stood before a handful of soldiers holding the orb. "Tell me, where is your Maker now? Call him? Call his wrath upon me." Corypheus looked at the tired and battered men, "You cannot for he does not exist! I shall deliver you from this lie in which you linger, bow before your new god and be spared!"

Corypheus then had the orb fly over his head. The soldiers slowly gathered themselves together.

"NEVER!" cried out one of the men.

Corypheus looked at the man and shook over the defiance, "As you wish!"

Corypheus crashed the orb in the ground causing an explosion of red energy. The force of energy sent some of the men slamming into the rocks. As they recovered, green energy orbs emerged. As they got bigger they were demons, coming through the fade. They attacked the men injuring them. One soldier slashed at the demon with his sword wounding it.

Cassandra stabbed the other demon in the stomach. She used her foot to push the monster off her sword; throwing it backward. Everyone came walking up: Maxwell, Varric, Sera, Blackwall, Solas, Bull, Cole, Vivienne even scout Harding came. Ael was behind them with his sword in hand ready for battle. He walked past them walking up to Corypheus.

Corypheus bowed to him, "I knew you would come!"

Ael rose his sword over his head with his friends behind him, "It ends here Corypheus!"

Corypheus stood up with his hands glowing with a mince energy, "And so it shall!" he promised.  
  


The ground around the ruins lifted into the sky. It everyone off their feet. Six party members had been separated completely from the others by the rising ruins into the sky. Harding were thrown off as well as well. She watched helplessly as the ruins rose into the sky. As for Varric, Bull and Maxwell who all knew it was about to start; they fought to regain their balance.

Corypheus looked at Ael, "You have been most successful in foiling my plans, let us not forget what you are: a thief at the wrong place at the wrong time! An interloper and we shall prove here once here once and for all which of us is worthy of Godhood."

Ael starred him down, "I AM THE MAKER'S CHOSEN!" he then roared, looking at Corypheus.

They just stared at each other, a growl came from the shadows from the shadows. It was the Arch Demon it came from the tops of the ruins overhead behind Corypheus. It was about to jump at Ael when another dragon slammed into it. This caused everyone to move out of the way. It was Morrigan, she had changed into a dragon! They tumbled over the edge, flying into the sky into the sky chasing each other.

Corypheus was outraged, "You dare!"

Ael and the others charged him ready to fight him, casting spell shooting arrows. This was it! Corypheus just looked at them as he fought them off.

"A Dragon! How clever of you! It will avail you nothing! You will be as a warning to all those who oppose my divine will!" Corypheus bellowed.

Hours had passed of fighting, Ael tried to use all the pain he'd suffered to his advantage by fueling his power to the fight. Ael followed Corypheus up a flight of stairs, Maxwell hurling ice spells at Corypheus. Ael and the others were overpowering Corypheus which did he could do was mock them.

"This dragon is another alley for this bitch from the guardian!" Corypheus realized he might have a harder time winning this than he thought.

Ael stood proud with his brother and friends, "You will not win Corypheus! I_ will _have vengeance for my Brothers and Sisters Templars!" After sometime Corypheus got angry, "I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS OUTRAGE!"

Just then the dragons flew by jostling the ruin they were all on knocking Ari and her friends off on to a different lower ruin. Morrigan and Corypheus' dragon fought in the sky. Morrigan flew high into the sky above the other dragon, Morrigan then turned around dropping her wings. Morrigan used her weight as she forced the other dragon to fall smashing it into the ground.

Morrigan reverted back to her normal form severally wounded bleeding from the head. Everyone got up seeing the Corypheus' dragon. The dragon was already tired out but they would have a long way to go before they could kill this one. It took some time to tiring out the dragon, luckily Bull was up for the Challenge. Maxwell could see Ael was tiring, there was a moment, a window and Ael took it. Ael rolled to the dragon's neck and took his sword and he stabbed it! Ael hit an artery in its neck causing it to scream in pain before dropping down dead.

Corypheus saw that his dragon was now dead and was now dead and was mad! "LET IT NOW END HERE! LET THE SKIES BE RIPPED OPEN ASUNDER!"

Ael looked up seeing that Corypheus was now at the top of the ruin. Ael saw there was a staircase and they all ran up it. Corypheus was on a plateau waiting for them with the orb. Ael knew things were close to the end. He was going to finish this one way or the other!

Corypheus just looked at him smugly, "I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU THIS VICTORY!" As they all fought Corypheus just taunted them trying to break them. "You and all the other Heathens shall burn!"

Ael gave it all he had, he was going to finish this! Finally Corypheus realized he reached the end of his power. "NO, NOT LIKE THIS!" He threw what energy he had left at Ael but Maxwell pushed his brother out of the way and was hit instead. Ael crawled over to his brother and saw Maxwell sustained a grim wound to the chest. If Maxwell could get to healer fast enough he'd survive.

Corypheus started to lose control of the orb, "I WALKED THE HALLS OF THE GOLDEN CITY, CROSS THE AGES!"

Ael slowly rose to one leg, he had enough, he dug in deep to the power of his mark having it flare up. Ael rose to his feet, Corypheus began to panic.

"DUMAT, ANCIENT ONES! I BESEECH YOU!" Ael walked up behind him opening his hand and used his power. Corypheus fought to control the orb; pleading to his god aid. "IF YOU EXIST, IF YOU EVER EXISTED AID ME NOW!"

Ael was able to gain control of the orb and pulled it away from Corpheus but in doing so it broke Corypheus' jaw. Corypheus fell to his knees broken, Ael who showed the orb to at Corypheus. Ael backed away looking at the orb. Ael then looked at the sky and rose the orb overhead. Green light shot from the orb and into the sky, the earth shook as did the hole as it sealed.

Ael dropped the orb, he walked up to the powerless Magister. Boulders fell around them Corypheus looked at her feebly. "You wanted into the fade?"

Ael held up his hand activating his mark and opening a rift, "I told you I would have vengeance for my brother! You nearly took away from me and made him suffer, know that he_ will_ have justice!"

Ael's mark flared with his anger while it sent Corypheus to the fade; in an instant he was gone.

Rocks fell around them everyone scattered to not get crushed. Without the orbs powers ruins were falling back down to the earth. Ael got slowly groaning when the rock fell to earth. He looked around seeing Solas kneeling over the broken pieces of the orb. He slowly picked up a piece looking at it. Solas' face showed great distress over it.

Ael slowly walked up to him, "Solas?"

Solas didn't turn his head, his gaze fixed on the broken remains of the orb. "The orb"

Ael took a few steps forward, "Are you sure? We could take the pieces try to"

Solas shook his head, "That would not recover what has been lost."

Solas put the orb piece down and looked at stood up looking at Maxwell. Maxwell could see in Solas' face that there was more to the orb that Solas was letting on.

"There is more isn't there?" Ael realized.

Solas' face grew sad as he shook his head, "It was not supposed to happen this way."

Solas hung his head, "No matter what comes, I want you to know you shall _always_ have my respect."

Ael then had a terrible realization hit him, he looked around getting more frantic by the moment. "Maxwell where is he?" Ael walked around looking at for his Brother. "Where is Maxwell? WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS MY BROTHER?"

After a few tense moments Bull found Maxwell, "Over here boss!"

Ael turned around seeing Bull kneeling next to Maxwell's body. Ael was gentle as he turned over to Maxwell onto his back, Maxwell wasn't moving. A huge hole was in the middle of Maxwell's chest and Ael was horrified to see his brother's ribs and other organs. Ael nearly vomited as he turned his head, for a moment. For a moment Ael thought his brother was dead but surprisingly, Maxwell was taking shallow breaths. Ael knew Maxwell needed immidiate attention.

Ael looked at Bull, "Take him to Skyhold Bull, be gentle."

Bull nodded as he picked Maxwell up gently, "No problem."

Ael then heard Cassandra calling for him to know if he was alive. He walked down a flight of stairs seeing his friends around looking at him. Solas watched Ael descend down the stairs.

Morrigan held her left side, "Victorious I see, what I novel result!" Morrigan looked up into the sky, "And the Breach is finally closed!"

Ael looked up at the sky, "It looks that way." He was finally glad it was over, now he could look forward to what was to come.

Cassandra looked at him, "What will we do now?" Ael looked at Cassandra with a small smile, "We go back to Skyhold."

****************************************************

Ael ran up the stairs to his bed chambers, he didn't stop till he got to the door. He heard screams coming from inside. Ael opened the door and climbed up the stair and saw Josephine in their bed. She was in her night dress with her legs open. Josephine saw Ael enter and became embarrassed."Ael, I must look such a fright!"

Ael smiled at his wife. He saw the midwife washing her hands in a basin. She already had several blankets and towel waiting. She had a small knife on the towels. Josephine struggled to breathe as Ael took her right hand.

Josephine gave a small smile, "I must look terrible!"

Ael shook his head giving her a funny look. "You haven't looked lovelier Josie."

Ael knelt down next to her, he used his left hand to brush some stray hairs from Josephine's face. The back of her hair was down but the front of her hair was still up. It was still a little messy, her forehead was damp from sweat. Josephine's cheeks were bright pink. She began to cry out in pain again as another contraction hit her. Josephine's face scrunched up as she squeezed Ael's right hand. Ael kissed Josephine's hand as she tried to get through it.

Ael couldn't stand to see his wife in pain. Dorian put his left hand on her belly and a soft glow engulfed it.

Josephine looked at Dorian in amazement, "What...what did you do? It doesn't hurt anymore."

Dorian smiled, "I numbed the pain, it won't last forever I'm afraid."

The healer looked Josephine over, "It's time my lady."

Ael looked at Dorian, "Bull brought Maxwell back and a healer is examining him." Dorian's eyes shot wide in fear and shock as he could see in Ael's eyes told him everything he needed to know.

"Where did they take him?" Dorian questioned.

Ael looked at Dorian and saw his panic and agitation, "Bull took him the medical clinic." Dorian ran down the stairs as fast he could as he feared for his dear Amatus would dead by the time he got there. It couldn't have been good if Bull had to carry him.

Ael smiled at Josephine then looked at the Healer. Josephine gave a tired smile as Ael rubbed the back of her neck with his left hand.

**************************************************

Dorian ran to the clinic as fast he could as he flew down the stairs that lead to the courtyard. Bull was waiting for Dorian as he knew he was going to be running as soon as he got word. Bull held up his hands causing Dorian to stop.

"Is he alive?" Dorian questioned.

Bull's face showed concern which wasn't what Dorian wanted to see. "Is he alive?" Dorian snapped.

"Yeah" Bull answered.

Dorian was about to go in but Bull stopped him as he held his arm, "He's got a fucked up wound to the chest. We won't know till dawn."

Dorian's blood instantly chilled upon hearing those words. "Let me go" Dorian ordered in a cold, lifeless tone. As Bull let go Dorian walked in the clinic and saw Maxwell laying on the cot. The surgeon looked behind herself and saw Dorian walk up.

Maxwell's chest was wrapped up and stained with a lot of blood. Dorian sat next to Maxwell from a side cot. Maxwell's face was deathly pale and Dorian realized the odds didn't look good. Dorian took his Amatus' left hand and held it in his. Dorian lifted a few of the bandages to see the wound and nearly died on the spot when he saw the gaping hole.

Tears filled Dorian's eyes, "You look terrible Amatus, your hair is a mess." said Dorian as he smoothed out Maxwell's hair. Dorian sniffled as he fought back tears. "What will people say if they see you like this?" As Dorian fought back his tears as he kissed the top of Maxwell's hand. "You know Amatus, if you die, I can still summon you to service me whenever I want." He teased in hopes to elicit a reaction.

Dorian put his left hand gently onto Maxwell's chest and a soft green glow radiated from it. "Fasta vass Amatus, you will not be leaving me like this!" Dorian grumbled.

***************************************************************

Leliana and Cullen walked up to him where waiting outside Ael's chamber door. They could hear Josephine's screams of pain and gasping for breath. A maid came out of the room, Leliana wanted an update.

"Any news?" questioned Leliana.

The maid shook her head, "No, nothing yet."

Cullen looked at him rubbing the back his neck. "How much long"

Cullen was interrupted by strong cries from within. He stood up hearing them and he and Leliana waited impatiently. It was a good fifteen minutes before Ael came out of his room holding the tiny bundle, wrapped in blankets. Leliana was the first to look at the baby. It had dark skin like Josephine but Ael's eye shape, eyebrows and mouth. It appeared to have Josephine's eye color, nose, cheeks and chin. Cullen could see it had a ton of raven black hair. Ael moved to the side so Leliana and Cullen could get a look at the baby.

Leliana looked at Ael, "What is it Inquisitor?"

Ael beamed with pride, "It's a boy!"

Leliana smiled sweetly at the baby. "He's beautiful!"

Ael looked at Leliana, "Josie's asking for you."

Leliana looked at Ael and gave a nod. She then opened the door and went in. Cullen patted Ael's right shoulder as he chuckled.

"Congratulations Inquisitor! He'll be a strapping lad indeed as he grows."

Ael seemed so enchanted by the tiny infant that he held in his arms, Cullen couldn't help but smile. "Do you have a name for him?"

Ael looked at his son then at Cullen, "We decided to name him Justin, after the Divine."

Cullen noticed two of Ael's fingers: index and middle fingers were wrapped together. "What happened to your hand?"

Ael smiled at Cullen, "Dorian's magic to numb Josie's labor pains wore off. She snapped two of my fingers as she pushed the baby's head out. Luckily for me Corypheus is already dead or I couldn't have hold my sword."

The two laughed for a few moments before Cullen patted Ael on the left shoulder. "I should go. Do you want me to tell the others the good news?"

Ael nodded, "Yes! Tell everyone free drinks tonight all around!"

Cullen smiled as he gave a small laugh, "I will let them know! Have a good night!"

"Cullen!"

Cullen turned around, "Tell Ari, she has a Nephew and that I will see her in the morning."

Cullen smiled and nodded before he turned around and left.


	38. Wicked Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell's fate is decided with the rising sun. With Corypheus dead, everyone gathers at the Herald's Rest for a relaxing game of Wicked Grace.

When Morning came, Dorian was sleeping on a cot on Maxwell's left hand side. Dorian was sleeping on his stomach, his left hand holding Maxwell's. Dorian staid and refused to leave no matter what anyone told him. Dorian talked to Maxwell mostly teasing as to get Maxwell to sit up and argue with him. Dorian refused to let anyone change _his _Amatus' dressings, he insisted that he would. When the bandages were removed Dorian saw the severity of the damage, third degree burn marks, the hole showed Maxwell's ribs and heart. Dorian had been healing the wound all night and by morning it was nearly closed.

Dorian nearly killed the surgeon's assistant when her candle began dripping wax on Maxwell's chest. She wanted to help Dorian see better but when he saw the wax he scolded her like a five year old child. Yelling that if any of it dripped into his Amatus' chest that he'd incinerate her and use his magic to serve him for life.

Cole visited once, Dorian chased him out of the clinic, as he knew when Cole visited bad things followed and, Dorian refused to think it his love was in any kind of danger or pain.

Ael had visited to see Maxwell several times during the night. He surveyed the damage and prayed over his brother for his recovery. Cullen brought Ari to see Maxwell as he'd carry her to the clinic. Ari couldn't walk without assistance or pain, so Cullen brought her to him. Even with the celebrations all around him due to Corypheus' defeat, Dorian insisted he was going to stay till Maxwell opened his eyes.

Dorian woke up as he felt a small squeeze on his hand. Slowly, Dorian opened his eyes and saw Maxwell looking at him with a small smile. Dorian shot up and knelt down next to Maxwell as he kissed the back of his hand. "You frightened me Amatus! Do you know how intolerable that is?"

Maxwell smiled, "Sorry." His voice was raspy.

Dorian stroked the top of his love's head with his right hand, "If this was an attempt to dote upon you...."

Maxwell chuckled, "I could find better ways Dorian, believe me." Maxwell groaned in pain, his chest felt like a Druffalo was sitting on it. "What happened?"

Dorian smiled, "Well after you pushed your brother out of Corypheus' path so heoricly, your brother sent Corypheus to the fade. I doubt he'll find any viable real state there."

Maxwell's eyes started to close, as Dorian smiled. "I will let your family know you are alright, since they have been visiting all night." Maxwell gave a groan of approval which caused Dorian to smile.

******************************************************************

Ael walked up the stairs to his bed chambers as he'd received word from Leliana that she finally got word about the contract with House of Repose. Ael was reading the report when he walked in and saw Josephine nursing their son.

"What is that my love?" Josephine questioned.

Ael smiled, "It's Leliana's report. Her people infiltrated the league of assassins targeting you." Ael took a sigh of relief, "The contract has been destroyed. You should be safe now." Josephine sighed as she was disappointed that Ael didn't let her handle it. "Thus we outwit the House of Repose. It' an unpleasant business, but atleast you're safe now."

Josephine nodded, "I've no doubt that the guild was staffed by vicious men and women, my love." Josephine sighed, "It's simply..." Josephine looked at away and at her son who was ravenously feeding.

Ael sat on Josephine's right on the edge of their bed and looked at her. Ael wasn't going to force anything and waited for his wife to share, if she wanted to.

"Did I ever mention I used to be a bard?" Ael looked at Josephine shocked, to think of Josie of all people as a bard. Ael couldn't wrap his head around it no matter how hard he tried.

"You were a singer?" Ael teased.

Josephine shook her head, "Bards entertain the courts, they sing, play music, make charming conversation, and spy. Many young nobles put on a mask and practice playing the game in such a fashion."

Ael smiled at his wife, "What made you interested in becoming a bard?"

Josephine put the sleeve of her night gown back up as her son had fallen asleep being stuffed on milk. She then put him over her shoulder and began to pat Justin's butt.

"I was attending a university in Val Royeaux when I learned about bards." Josephine's face became dreamy, "There was such an air of romance about them! Stories of secrets, trysts, and fascinating people. A group of us, young gentry from Antiva, decided this exciting life was for us."

Ael took his son from Josephine since he was refusing to burp. He could see he was too sleepy to burp at the moment. "I don't imagine many firstborn heirs join top those ranks."

Josephine shook her head, "No. I was a rather foolish exception. During one particular intrigue, I encountered a Bard sent to kill my patron." Josephine giggled, "We fought, or perhaps _scrapped_ is the better word. Both of us terrified."

Josephine sighed, "We were both at the top of a steep flight of stairs. The other Bard drew a knife, and I pushed him away from me..." Ael could see Josephine became depressed." Tears filled Josephine's eyes, "You can imagine the result."

Ael took his wife's hand gently to comfort her, "I don't see the fault. You survived, as did your patron." Josephine shook her head as she became frustrated. "But it was such a _waste_, my love." Josephine narrowed her eyes, "When I took off his mask, I _knew_ him. We attended parties together."

Josephine shook her head as she gritted her teeth. "If I had stopped to reason, If I'd used my voice instead of scuffling like a common thug..." Josephine looked at Ael with tears in her eyes, "I'll always wonder who that young man would have grown into."

Ael kissed Josephine as he rubbed her left arm, "From Bard to diplomat is quite a change in direction." He teased.

Josephine shook her head, "I was headed down that path for some time already. That moment merely crystalized it." Josephine held Ael's hand, "In all that commotion..." Josephine stopped realizing something. "Forgive me. I don't believe I ever thanked you for helping me in this."

Ael kissed Josephine again, "I'd do it in a heartbeat. Such a gracious woman deserves nothing less." Ael kissed his wife again and again, causing Josephine to giggle. "I...such talk. I'm quite overcome."

Ael kept kissing his wife, "Should I stop?"

Josephine became flustered, "Oh, no. I mean yes! I mean no, I don't..." Josephine giggled, "Well, if you meant to draw a blush to my cheeks, you've _completely_ succeeded."

Ael chuckled, "Since this is all I can do for a long while, I will take it where I can."

*************************************************************************

Weeks later, Ael was walking into Skyhold's main hall and saw Varric who walked up to him. Varric smiled at him as he held up his hands.

"There you are I've been looking all over for you."

Ael gave a puzzled look, "What _exactly_ were you starting without me now?"

Varric walked out of the main hall as his motioned his right arm for Ael to follow him. "Come on, follow me."

Ael followed Varric down the stairs and they walked into the Herald's Rest. Ael smiled seeing: Dorian, Josephine, Bull, Cullen, Blackwall, Cassandra, Cole, Ari and Maxwell all sitting around a table. Cullen lifted his ale mug at his friend, as Varric chuckled.

"I found him Ruffles, Deal him in!" Varric told Josephine.

Josephine smiled at her husband, "It is wonderful to see you my love." Josephine gave a look of uncertainty. "I do hope I recall the rules. It's been ages since I've played a game of Wicked Grace."  
  


"Grab a seat. We're ready to start." Varric told Ael as he sat on the opposite end of the table.

Bull looked impatient as Josephine tried to figure out the rules, "Are we playing or what?"

Josephine dealt the cards and Cassandra made a frustrated noise as she shook her head, looking at her hand. "Are three Drakes better than a pair of Swords? I can never remember."

Varric chuckled as he looked at Cassandra from across the table on his right. "Seeker, remember how I said, _Don't show anyone your hand_? That rule include announcing it to the table."

Cole looked at his hand, "There's a crown on his head, but a sword, too. His head didn't want either."

Varric shook his head as he chuckled, "Don't talk to the cards kid."

Cullen gave a disgruntled look, "You seem to have enough people. I have a thousand things to do."

Dorian shook his head as he chuckled, "Losing money can be both relaxing and habit forming. Give it a try."

Varric looked at Cullen dead in the eye, "Curly, if anyone needed a hobby, it's you."

Ari giggled as she kissed her pouty husband's cheek, "Missives can wait and we have a sitter for Hunter and the baby. It would be nice to have some time with our friends."

Cullen's face softened as he looked at her, "All right."

Josephine smiled, "Dealer starts, ooh... I... believe... I'll start at... three coppers!" she looked at Ael, "Do you think that's too daring?" Josephine sighed as began to talk to herself. "Maybe I'll make it one..." Josephine seemed to snap herself out of it. "No! Three it is!"

Ael found it funny to watch Josephine having a conflict of conscience. She always had to analyze everything to the littlest detail.

Bull leaned forward onto the table as he struck his right fist on the table causing goings to scatter. "Seriously?" Bull questioned, "Who starts at three coppers? Silver, or go home."

Blackwall chuckled, "Sounds good, I'm in." and threw his coins in.

Dorian leaned forward as he threw in his lot, "Bolder the better, right? I'm in."

Maxwell threw his in, "I can't wait to see how this plays out."

Varric threw his coins in, "Me too." Varric looked at Ael, "What about you?"

Ael smiled, "Sounds fun, I'm in."

Cole looked at his coin, "So shiny..."

After a few hands and ales Cullen opened up enough to tell a very embarrassing story about Ael when they both served in Kirkwall. Everyone was laughing and Ael's face was horribly red.

Cullen slammed his hand on the table as he laughed, "The poor man ran out into the dining hall in nothing but his knickers." Ael hid his face in his right hand as his elbow was on the table. "And this...profound silence fell over the hall as seventy mages and thirty templars all turned around to stare at once. Then a slow round of applause began, and spread until every soul was on their feet. A standing ovation."

Josephine looked at her blushing husband. "What did you do?"

Cullen smiled, "Saluted, turned on his heel, and marched out like he was in full armor."

Blackwall looked at Ael and gave a big belly laugh, Cassandra leaned forward as her right hand slammed the tabled in shock.

"He did not?" she questioned in disbelief.

Dorian looked at Ael, "Good man."

Bull laughed as he slammed his hands on the table scattering coins. "You're shitting us!"

Varric chuckled, "That's how you know it's true. I could never put that in a book. Too unlikely."

Ael sighed, "Well what can I say, wine was involved."

Maxwell laughed as he tried to picture his brother in such a situation.

Ael narrowed his eyes at Cullen, "Why don't you tell everyone the story about how you gave me my scar?"

Cullen's face bore shock as the room fell silent and a coin could be heard being dropped. Josephine looked at Cullen who began to blush with a guilty look on his face. She then looked back at her husband, "You mean Cullen gave you, your scar?"

Ael gave a smug smile, "Yes...he did, and I gave him, his." he told Josephine as he adjusted his cards.

Dorian looked at the two, "Well someone tell us!" Dorian loved Cullen's scar it was one of the golden haired lion's sexiest features. Dorian would daydream licking and gently sucking on it as he'd take Cullen in hand to help him reach much needed relief.

Ael drank some of his ale and put it down, "I was just stationed in Kirkwall and was there for about a month. Cullen was stern to say the least."

Ari looked at Cullen puzzled then at Ael, "You said he was good commanding officer."

Ael sat up straight and gave a nod as he'd a serious look to his face. "Yes, he was then as he is now but he wasn't as friendly or as talkitive as he is now."

Varric chuckled, "That's putting it mildly."

Maxwell was leaning back as he folded his arms, "Get on with the story"

Ael put his hand down, "Anyway, Cullen tested every officer under his command every month, to make sure everyone's skills were sharp. It was my turn and Cullen and I were sparing in the main courtyard of the gallows. You could access it when walked in from the far left next to where the mages sold their wares. Anyway, it was winter and the ground was slightly slick."

Ari looked at her husband who was blushing so bad, his ears were red. "Cullen had just used shield bash, to knock me down and as I was about to fall backward, the tip of my sword cut Cullen's upper lip. Cullen slipped on the ice from the force of bashing me. In his fall downward, his sword slashed my eye and when he hit the ground he was knocked himself unconscious."

Everyone exploding in laughter as the thought of Cullen knocking himself out in battle was too funny. Many people assumed Cullen aquired it as a badge of honor during the rebellion, not in a blundered sparing match. Cullen didn't remember much accept Ael and him in the infirmary with Ael's eye being bandaged and his head being sown up and bandaged. Cullen didn't like being reminded of his mistakes, especially when it nearly cost a soldier an eye. Cullen always thought of his lips scar as a reminder of what not to do with ice on the ground.

Varric's eyes sparked with remembrance, "You were the Templar recruit with the bandages!"

Ael nodded, "That was me."

Varric laughed, "Hawke and I saw you a couple of times at the Gallows with the right half of your face wrapped in bandages. Cullen's head was wrapped since he had a huge lump on the back of his head not to menchin his lip was really swollen. We bet about what happened to you two."

Ael laughed, "Really?"

Varric moved his cards around, "Hawke thought you two got injured by disobeying Meredith, and she punched you two out."

Ael chuckled, "What about you?"

Varric tried not to laugh too hard, "I thought Cullen caught you at Blooming Rose from one of his weekly checks, since he didn't approve of his men going there. I thought you two duked it out after he caught you."

Cullen sighed in agitation, "That was Samson, I not with Ael. He was buying lyrium from smugglers who would meet him there."

Varric laughed, "Either way Hawke owes me five royals."  
  
  
Ael chuckled as he shook his head, "I don't think so Varric, you were wrong too."  
  
  
Varric gave a sour look as he shook his head, "Bah! I didn't need five royals anyway."

Maxwell smiled as she wanted to get the attention away from Ael and Cullen. "I've got one for you! It was the night of my Harrowing. I was standing in the middle of a room full of Templars and the Senior Enchanter." Maxwell smiled ear to ear, "As the Knight-Commander read me the chant. I got the nagging feeling something was missing..."

Everyone listened intently to Maxwell's every word and he made it as interesting as possible as shared his memory.

After a few hands Maxwell was chuckling, "They put me in the Ostwick Circle history book, which is the First Enchanter kept under lock and key, and never spoke of it again."

Varric chuckled, "Not bad! You don't mind if I steal that one, do you?"

Maxwell shook his head, "No, go ahead, just credit me."

Josephine smiled as she shook her head, "That was scandalous, it would ruin the Inquisition if anyone found out."

Ael looked at his wife shocked, "Really? That is scandalous enough for concern but not Cullen's telling of my shame?"

Maxwell chuckled as he leaned back in his chair, "It's not a competition Ael."

Josephine smiled at Maxwell, "Tell it again."

Ael sighed as he rolled his eyes back as he leaned back in his chair with a thud. After a moment smiled as he threw in a few coins to the pile. He leaned forward, "All right I have a story you all." Ael put his hand down as his right hand moved around as he spoke.

"Firstly, our Aunt is known across the Free Marches for her love of Antivan Opera. So of course when a performance of: _The Murder of Queen Madrigal_, opened" Ael looked at his siblings "she made us all attend..."

Ael told everyone of the tale of his practical joke on his Aunt. Maxwell was too little to remember but Ari however remembered. Everyone listened intently especially Josephine as she heard the horrible tale in her opinion.

Ael chuckled, "My Aunt didn't talk to me for three months."

Dorian laughed, "Well done, Inquisitor."

Blackwall couldn't stop laughing, "You ought to tell stories more often."

Cole gave a sweet smile, "I liked the part with the rabbit, there should be more rabbits in stories."

Cassandra laughed as she was impressed and Josephine gave a small smile as she tried to give her husband a disapproving look.

"You are lucky I wasn't there my love."

Ael laughed, "I was eleven Josie." Ael kissed his wife's hand as he then looked at Varric. "I think it's our professional storyteller's turn to tell one."

Varric's fingers wove into each other as he gave a smirk, "I think I can manage that. Did I ever tell you about the time we broke into Chateau Haine?" Varric looked all around, "It started, as most cappers do, with a trap..."

All listened to Varric's tale with Hawke, Fenris, and Anders. At the end of the tale Varric stood up holding up his ale mug. "And Hawke looks up and says, 'Looks like the Duke...has fallen from grace."

Cullen actually let out a belly laugh which caused everyone to stare at him. Josephine smiled, "That's how Duke Prosper died? You know, that's almost perfect for him."

Ael looked at his wife, "Deal us another hand, Josie."

Josephine seemed to catch herself as she looked at Ael, "Oh, of course! Cards, sorry!"

Josephine looked at Varric, "Varric took the last hand." She then looked at everyone else, "Is everyone ready to ante up?"

Ael smiled as he moved his cards around, "I think we need another round of drinks!"

Cullen smiled, "I will get them!" he offered as he pushed back his chair and stood up. "Don't start without me!"

After Cullen came back and the game ended Josephine had won the third time. "And the dealer takes everything! I win again."

Cullen had a feeling Josephine was cheating and that he had figured out Josephine's tells. Cullen fixed his position in his seat as he narrowed his eyes. "Deal again." A sly smirk graced Cullen's lips, "I've figured out your tells, Lady Ambassador."

Josephine leaned onto the table folding her hands, shocked. "Commander, Everyone knows a lady has no tells."

Cullen sat back in his seat, "Then let's see if your good fortune lasts one more hand." He challenged.

Ael chuckled, "I want another chance to win my dignity back, deal me in Josie."

The game continued till _literally_ Cullen lost the clothes on his back, by the end of the last game. Cullen had to offer up his knickers and hand them over to a smug Josephine. Ael tried hard the whole time to talk Cullen out of it but Cullen was confident he'd win.

Cullen sulked as he looked at Varric who was trying desperately trying not to laugh. "Not a word dwarf."

Ari shook her head as she giggled with her hand over her mouth. She was beet red from trying to stop laughing, Ari knew if she got started she'd start coughing.

Varric just chuckled at Cullen, "Ael and I tried to warn you Curly."

"Never bet against an Antivan, Commander." Josephine teased.

Cassandra pushed her chair back, "I'm leaving, I don't want to witness our Commander's walk of shame back to the barracks."

Dorian smiled with a twinkle in his eye, "Well I do."

Maxwell looked at Dorian narrowing his eyes. "Really Dorian?"

Dorian looked at his dear Amatus, "Oh come now Amatus, you aren't a little curious?"

Maxwell gave a disgusted look as he shook his head, "No, he's Ari's husband, I don't need to see how happy he makes her."

Cole looked puzzled, "It comes off? I didn't know it came off..."

Everyone slowly got up, even Dorian as Maxwell pulled his right hand forcing Dorian to get up. Dorian gave a pouty face as if he was a child being denied a lollipop.

Ari kissed Cullen's shoulder, causing him to look at her. "It's alright. You're still manly to me." Ari looked at Josephine, "Can you give me Cullen's lost clothes? I can have him win them back from me later." Cullen caught the wicked intent Ari had in her eye.

Josephine smiled at her Sister in-law, "Of course."

Cullen's head hit the table with a thud, "Great, I'll never get them back."

Cullen then gave Ael a look that told him to leave, he didn't want his best friend to see this. Ael walked up to Varric who stood next to a fireplace. Cullen got up and ran as fast as he could as Bull cheered with his right arm in the air. Ari giggled as she stood up and started to collect Cullen's clothes.

Varric looked up at Ael, "I'm glad you decided to join us tonight. It's too easy to mistake you for the Inquisitor."

Ael smiled as he folded his arms, "I enjoyed myself."

Varric smiled as he pointed at Ael, "See? That's what I mean. It's easy to forget you're not just an icon or symbol, like those statues of Andraste holding bowls of fire." Varric caught himself, "At least for me."

Varric smiled, "Are you up for another game when your schedule permits, Inquisitor?"

Ael chuckled as he patted Varric's shoulder, "Of course, I wouldn't miss it."

Varric smiled, "Good! It'll take me a while to talk Cullen into it. Maybe I'll work the _revenge_ angle."

Ael watched Varric walk away and he looked back at the fire. Ael knew Varric was right, people were going to see him as many different titles: Inquisitor, husband, brother, father or friend. However he knew he couldn't lose himself to those titles. Ael would have to be sure not to lose himself but also he had to serve the people and to make sure that this world he was helping to build would be a wonderful one where all the people he loved could live in safety and happiness.


End file.
